Двое станут Одним
by Mashulika
Summary: Кроссовер ГП/Звездные Врата. А что если было произнесено два пророчества о Гарри Поттере? Вот только о первом не знает никто, кроме самого Прорицателя. Давным давно Мерлин предсказал: "Когда Двое станут Одним... Они перевернут Мир..."
1. Chapter 1

_**От Автора.**_

В появлении данной истории прошу винить Леди Стормрайдер. Я начал писать фик из-за ее непрекращающихся просьб. Сразу хочу предупредить (чтобы знали и не ругались): обновления будут выкладываться не так часто, как в других моих фанфиках. Причина – особая задумка в «оформлении», в результате чего каждая глава будет ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ дли-и-и-и-и-нной. К примеру, первая глава – на 18 страниц.

И нет, это не слэш-история, на какие бы мысли не наводило вас название. Я очень люблю слэш, но абсолютно не умею его описывать. Моя история будет происходить во время третьей книги «ГП и УА».

Задумка Леди Стормрайдер в основном состояла из следующего. Что будет, если Дэниел умрет и возвратится, как Гарри. Вместо того, чтобы перейти на новую ступень развития и стать жителем планеты Лангара, Дэниел будет вынужден сосуществовать в новом теле – теле Гарри Джеймса Поттера (момент для вселения я выберу сам). Также в один из периодов своей жизни Гарри решит отправиться во Вселенную Звездных Врат (после «смерти» Дэниела «там», но до взросления самого Гарри «здесь»). Можете себе представить реакцию старых знакомых Дэниела во множестве миров, встретивших его в виде шестнадцатилетнего британца из прошлого?

В общем, у меня в голове родился такой вот «план-мутант»: в первый раз Дэниел попадает в тело Гарри перед его третьем курсом в 1993 году. Исчезновение мужчины прерывает его наказание Другими. Гарри же не смог выбраться из дома после раздувания тетушки Мардж. Вместо этого Вернон избивает его почти до смерти и запирает в подвале. Именно в этот момент Дэниел сливается с Поттером. Все силы Джексона и его знания как Высшего остаются нетронутыми. Некоторые события будут совпадать с третьей книгой, за исключением действий Вернона и их последствий.

Теперь, официальная часть: я не претендую на Гарри Поттера или Звездные Врата и не собираюсь посягать на права истинных владельцев. Поверьте, если бы герои принадлежали мне, я не испытывал бы время от времени финансовых затруднений. Но это не так, и пишу я ради развлечения. Привлечение меня к суду не принесет вам ничего, кроме моих долгов, которые я могу отдать и просто так.

А теперь, сама история…


	2. Chapter 2

**ДВОЕ СТАНУТ ОДНИМ**

**Кроссовер ГП/Звездные Врата**

**Автор: ****Corwalch**

**Ссылка на оригинал**: http:/ / hpfandom . net / eff / viewstory . php?sid=10596&i=1

**Переводчик:** Sidzuka (Mashulika)

**Бета: **Helen Rush

**Жанр****: **General / Drama

**Рейтинг****: **T (G+)

**Размер: **макси

**Статус: **Не закончен/ В процессе перевода

**Дисклаймер:** Весь мир ГП принадлежит Роулинг. Рассказ принадлежит автору. Буквы – Алфавиту. Я же только перевожу.

**Предупреждение:** AU, ООС.

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.

**Аннотация:** А что если было произнесено два пророчества, касающихся Гарри Поттера? Вот только о первом не знает никто, кроме самого Прорицателя. Давным давно Мерлин предсказал: "Когда Двое станут Одним, их Битва сотрясет Небеса и перевернет Землю, а имеющие Силу и стоящие у Власти будут свергнуты". З.П. Все происходит в мире ГП. Предупреждение: Умный Гарри. ДамбиГад, друзья тоже не сахар.

«слова» - личные мысли или флэшбек.

/слова/ - ментальный разговор

**Глава 1. Соединение.**

_«Иное измерение._

_- Дэниел Джексон, ученик Омы, ты знаешь причину своего нахождения здесь? – Голос пожилого мужчины выдернул Дэниела из белой пустоты._

_Рядом с ним появились молодой мужчина и пожилая женщина, причем Ома стояла рядом с Джексоном с выражением глубокого сожаления на лице._

_Понимая, какая судьба его ожидает и не чувствуя ни капли сожаления за сделанный выбор, Дэниел ответил:_

_- Я здесь, так как хотел сделать то, что не смогли вы. Заключить сделку с Анубисом прежде, чем он вырежет все население планеты, неспособное защититься от него._

_- Ты знаешь: вмешиваться в дела Младших Рас запрещено. – Старая женщина не спрашивала, а утверждала._

_- Но Анубис не относится к Младшим Расам, не так ли? – Категорично заявил Джексон. – Он был вознесшимся и до сих пор частично им остается. К тому же, вы были и все еще остаетесь ответственными за него. Никто, кроме другого вознесшегося, не сможет остановить или уничтожить его. Чего я не понимаю, так это вашего бездействия._

_Дэниел не дождался никаких комментариев от трех вознесшихся, находящихся перед ним. И хотя старшие вознесшиеся никак не отреагировали на его заявления об ответственности за действия Анубиса, мужчина заметил, что Ома выглядела неловко, словно задетая за живое._

_- Мы не совершим той же ошибки с тобой. – Заявил старший вознесшийся. – Ты будешь возвращен в свое человеческое тело, и все твои воспоминания…_

_Голос замер, когда Дэниел внезапно исчез. Повернувшись к Оме Десала, он спросил:_

_- Куда ты его отправила?_

_Но Ома была также шокирована исчезновением подопечного._

_- Никуда я его не отправляла._

_- Он не мог уйти по своей воле. – Возразила старшая вознесшаяся. – Ему должны были помочь._

_- Тем не менее, это была не я. – Ответила Ома, и, прежде чем остальные вознесшиеся могли сказать хоть слово, добавила: – И не мои Подопечные._

_- Ты уверена в этом? – Новый голос, задавший ей вопрос, присоединился к группе._

_- Да. – Ома без колебания встретилась с кристально чистыми голубыми глазами самого старшего из всех вознесшихся._

_- Тогда мы должны найти его. И быстро! – Приказал Старейший. – Прежде чем он станет опасен для всех нас»._

Только что Дэниел ожидал суда, а в следующее мгновение оказался в темном помещении без окон, испытывая мучительную агонию. Он уже и забыл, что это значит – чувствовать боль, и более чем желал избежать повторения подобного опыта. Однако выбора не было. Дэниел понимал: его тело умирает. Точнее, он чувствовал, что уже почти мертв. Переходя грань несколько раз, Джексон прекрасно знал, на что похоже это состояние. Сейчас он ощущал последние мгновения жизни, как было когда-то, прежде чем Ома сделала его Вознесшимся.

Дэниел считал, что его убьют, когда Другие упомянули о неповторении с ним той же ошибки.

«Неужели они вернули меня в мой последний момент жизни, когда я умирал от радиации?»

Желая жить, мозг мужчины инстинктивно, как учила Ома, потянулся за силой Вселенной. И Дэниел удивился, почувствовав ответ. Не зная, как долго у него будет доступ к знаниям и силам Вознесшихся, Джексон сконцентрировался на излечении тех повреждений, что представляли смертельную опасность. И лишь почувствовав, что угрозы жизни удалось избежать, он позволил себе провалиться в спасительную темноту.

Перед глазами Джексона предстала странная картина необычного стадиона. Он заметил три гигантских кольца, а за ними – замок.

- Кто вы? – Спросили его голосом молодого парня с явно английским акцентом. – И как вы попали в мой сон?

- Меня зовут Дэниел, доктор Дэниел Джексон. – Рассеянно представился мужчина, так и не обернувшись посмотреть на своего собеседника. Прежде всего, он хотел выяснить, что это за место. Происходящее не было сновидением. Дэниел это точно знал, так как не раз навещал друзей в снах. Все его чувства говорили: это не сон. Место давало ощущение спокойствия и безопасности. Оно напоминало своего рода убежище, но почему?

- Вы так и не ответили, как смогли попасть в мой сон, доктор Дэниел Джексон. – Напомнил ему молодой голос.

- Это не сон. – Мужчина впервые повернулся к говорившему и испытал шок. Мальчик лет двенадцати-тринадцати держал в руках метлу. Но не это так удивило Дэниела. Джексон видел своего собеседника раньше, только он был старше, может быть года на три-четыре. – Мы встречались раньше.

_«Флэшбек._

_Чикаго, 1996 год._

_Дэниел продолжал смотреть на отъезжающий лимузин, в котором находилась Кэтрин Лэнгфорд – женщина, знавшая о нем слишком много. Вокруг было серо, все также лил дождь, и погода полностью соответствовала его настроению._

_Вздохнув, мужчина собрал сумки и тяжело потащился в поисках места для ночевки. Ему также было необходимо время для осмысления будущих действий. Дэниел не испытывал никакого желания соглашаться на неизвестную работу от абсолютно постороннего человека. Сейчас ему просто надо решить, что он намерен делать дальше, когда все мосты прошлого сожжены._

_Дэниел как раз завернул за угол, когда бегущий под дождем с опущенной головой молодой парнишка лет шестнадцати столкнулся с ним, в результате чего оба оказались на земле. Пока парень помогал собирать упавшие пожитки, Дэниел успел услышать тысячу извинений, произнесенных с определенно британским акцентом. А в момент касания их рук произошло нечто странное._

_Изумрудные глаза молодого парня внезапно расфокусировались, как будто он не видел ни Дэниела, ни окружающего мира. А затем он произнес спокойным чистым голосом:_

_- Вы должны идти. Кэтрин знает ответы, которые вы ищите. У нее есть нужные вам доказательства. И когда они займут свои места, вы увидите то, что никогда не мечтали узнать._

_Как только были произнесены последние слова, подросток пришел в себя и убежал прежде, чем Дэниел смог задать ему хоть один вопрос._

_Конец флэшбека»._

- Я так не думаю. – Дэниел видел подозрение, мелькающее в глазах мальчишки. – Я никогда раньше вас не видел.

- Ты был немного старше, чем сейчас, когда мы встретились. – Опять рассеянно прокомментировал Дэниел, в то время как его мозг усиленно трудился над загадкой появления в сознании мальчика. – Можешь сказать свое имя и сегодняшнее число?

- Мне казалось, вы упомянули, что мы встречались раньше. – Теперь и в голосе мальчика звучало откровенное подозрение.

- Так и есть. – Дэниел прекрасно понимал высказанную осторожность. Если бы не события его жизни в течение последних нескольких лет, то он сам, скорее всего, с трудом поверил бы в возможность нахождения в чужой голове.

- Но мы тогда так и не познакомились. Мы столкнулись друг с другом… выражаясь литературным языком. Ты дал мне совет, навсегда перевернувший мою жизнь, а затем убежал. К тому же ты выглядел несколько старше, чем сейчас.

- Может, это был мой отец? – Возразил мальчик. – Мне всегда говорили, что я похож на него.

- Полагаю, это возможно. – Допустил Дэниел. – У него такие же зеленые глаза, как и у тебя?

Мальчик покачал головой.

- Нет, у меня зеленые глаза от мамы.

- Тогда в 1996 году я видел не твоего отца, а тебя. – Сообщил ему Дэниел.

Мальчик от удивления разинул рот.

- Вы хотите сказать, что каким-то образом вторглись в мои сны, при этом находясь на три года в будущем?

- Это не сон. – Повторил Дэниел. – Я думаю, это – спасительный уголок – рай, созданный тобой в собственном разуме. И если быть точным и сейчас 1993 год, то на десять или одиннадцать лет в будущем.

Возникла пауза, в течение которой мальчик пытался переварить шокирующую информацию. А когда зеленые глаза встретились с голубыми, Дэниел снова спросил:

- Скажи мне, пожалуйста, свое имя и сегодняшнее число.

Мальчик окинул его долгим изучающим взглядом, а затем пожал плечами:

- Меня зовут Гарри Поттер и, если я не потерял чувство времени после избиения дядей, то сегодня должно быть 11 августа 1993 года.

Гарри ожидал предсказуемого взгляда на лоб, и был приятно удивлен, когда его не последовало. Вместо этого доктор Джексон улыбнулся:

- Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Гарри Поттер.

Затем в глазах мужчины отразилось понимание вышесказанного мальчиком, и он уставился на Гарри.

- Твой дядя избил тебя? Как сильно?

После нескольких минут тишины мальчик, скрепя сердце, признал:

- Достаточно сильно, чтобы думать о скорой смерти.

Гарри захотелось забрать слова об избиении дядей обратно сразу же, как он их произнес. В детстве он несколько раз рассказывал взрослым о побоях. Казалось, поначалу они ему верили, а спустя пару дней обвиняли его в сочинении небылиц. Гарри было интересно, через сколько дней этот мужчина из будущего обернется против него и обвинит во лжи.

Прошло довольно много лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз рассказывал взрослым о побоях: гнев дяди не стоил того. К тому же, после поступления в Хогвартс, Вернон стал более осторожным, предпочитая вместо избиений запирать мальчика наверху, как после происшествия с Добби.

- Твои родители умерли? – Взволнованно спросил Дэниел.

- Когда мне исполнилось полтора года. – Гарри не понимал, почему все рассказывает абсолютному незнакомцу, но в мужчине было что-то такое, что побуждало ему довериться.

- Я так и подумал. – Кивнул Дэниел. – Со мной было точно также, только мучители не считались семьей.

Но прежде чем Гарри смог ответить, пейзаж вокруг них пошел рябью и на мгновение мигнул.

Когда подобное произошло во второй раз, мальчик обеспокоенно спросил:

- Что происходит?

Будучи не до конца уверенным, Дэниел напряг все чувства, принадлежащие вознесшемуся, попутно удивляясь, что до сих пор может их использовать, и постарался выяснить, что же происходит. Через несколько мгновений он ответил:

- Я думаю, ты начинаешь просыпаться. Поэтому я собираюсь попрощаться с тобой и поблагодарить за приятную встречу.

Хедвиг, возвратившаяся с ночной охоты в это ненавистное место, где ее хозяин обязан проводить некоторое время, не смогла почувствовать присутствие мальчика. Поэтому, несмотря на открытое окно, она уселась на ближайшее дерево. Сова не собиралась залетать в дом, если ее хозяина там не было. Она прекрасно понимала, что для этих людей ничего не стоит убить и ее, и ее хозяина, хотя боязнь других волшебников связывала им руки.

Хедвиг постаралась найти хозяина, выпустив врожденную магию, присущую всем совам. Но его поблизости не было. Когда же сова попыталась определить направление, то натолкнулась на глухую стену. Раньше такого не происходило, и Хедвиг начала понемногу паниковать. Она всегда могла указать, в каком направлении находится ее хозяин и даже определить степень удаленности. Лишь в одном сова была уверена – хозяин был жив. Благодаря магии, связавшей их, когда мальчик признал Хедвиг, она узнала бы о его смерти. Может быть, Волшебники забрали ее хозяина?

Она слетела с дерева и спланировала поближе к дому. Через мгновение сова почувствовала легкое столкновение крыльев с магией защитных заклинаний вокруг жилья. Они по-прежнему были целыми, без каких-либо брешей. Прежде чем достигнуть ее хозяина, Плохому Волшебнику пришлось бы сломать их. Заложив вираж, Хедвиг вернулась на то же дерево и продолжила раздумья.

Единственное правдоподобное заключение, к которому смогла прийти сова, означало, что плохие люди, жившие в доме, что-то сделали с ее мальчиком. Но что? Как кто-то, не обладая магией, или обладая, но в малом количестве, мог мешать ей в поисках хозяина? Хедвиг могла обнаружить любого, кому адресовано письмо, спустя какое-то время, независимо от удаленности объекта.

Сова кивнула сама себе: ей нужна помощь. И самый лучший и ближайший ее источник – ведьма Гермиона Грейнджер. Если что-то действительно случилось, то она сможет вовлечь в поиски хозяина других волшебников. Особенно, если показать девушке нужный уровень паники.

Спланировав с дерева, Хедвиг полетела сквозь ночь по направлению к дому Грейнджеров.

Дэниел снова обнаружил себя в темном безоконном помещении. И его тело все также испытывало боль, хотя менее сильную, чем раньше. Он услышал чей-то стон, и этот кто-то спросил:

- Где я?

- Гарри! – Услышав звучание своего голоса, Дэниел в шоке погрузился в тишину. Это не был его голос, это был голос Гарри!

Мальчик снова заговорил:

- Кто Вы? Почему ваш голос звучит так же, как мой? И где мы?

Дэниел быстро соображал. Каким-то образом он делил тело с Гарри Поттером… Но как? Как это могло произойти? Из информации о вознесшихся, к которой он имел доступ, мужчина знал: ранее ни один из них не совершал подобного. Делить сны – да! вознесшиеся использовали их для помощи или обучения. Но никогда во время бодрствования. Это было бы слишком похоже на существование Гоа'улдов.

- Гарри, не хочу заставлять тебя паниковать, но я – доктор Джексон, и каким-то образом я оказался в твоем теле.

Гарри резко дернулся вверх, а затем упал обратно. Правая рука отказывалась держать его вес.

- ВЫ В МОЕМ ТЕЛЕ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ!

/Гарри, успокойся./ - Попытался телепатически поговорить с ним Дэниел. - /Если продолжишь в том же духе, то сведешь на нет мое лечение, примененное к твоему телу./

- ВОН! – Продолжал орать Поттер. – УБИРАЙТЕСЬ!

Дверь над ними открылась, и Дэниел определил, что они находятся в подвале, в то время как кто-то громко прокричал:

- Заткнись, урод! Или я спущусь и еще раз изобью тебя, раз ты не выучил предыдущий урок достаточно хорошо.

/Твой дядя?/ - Спросил Дэниел, и почувствовал, как его голова кивнула. - /Отдай мне контроль, Гарри. Я обещаю вернуть его тебе/.

Мальчик не возражал, когда Джексон забирал у него контроль. А Дэниелу было интересно, так же себя чувствует Джекоб или нет, когда он и Сэлмак меняются местами.

- Только попробуй, дядя. И мы посмотрим, кто из нас в итоге выучит урок.

Вернон слетел по лестнице только для того, чтобы быть поприветствованным видом мальчишки, окровавленной кучей лежащего на ранее скинутом вниз школьном чемодане, с сияющими белым огнем руками.

- Что я тебе говорил про твое отвратительное уродство? Я не позволю «это» в моем доме! Другим уродам уже известно, что ты сделал с моей сестрой. И я представляю, как они ищут тебя, чтобы выкинуть из этой школы. Попытаешься сделать еще что-нибудь, и я убью тебя раньше, чем они получат шанс исключить тебя.

- Они смогут исключить меня только один раз. – Прокомментировал Дэниел безжизненным голосом. И продолжил, не прекращая вытаскивать информацию о семье из головы Гарри. – И если мне ничего не останется, то будьте уверены, я заставлю вас заплатить за все хорошее, что вы со мной сотворили, прежде чем «они» успеют выкинуть меня. На вашем месте я бы побеспокоился о тете Петунье и Дадли. Когда я закончу, вряд ли кто из них выживет. – Гнев Дэниела постепенно рос, поэтому он решил добавить в стиле своего друга Джека О'Нилла: – И я не стал бы переживать из-за трупов.

У ног Вернона взорвался один из шаров белого огня, заставив грузного мужчину почти взлететь вверх по лестнице. Дэниел уловил запах мочи, в то время как «дядя» бегом поднимался по лестнице и захлопывал дверь подвала.

/Гарри, мы должны выбраться отсюда до того, как он снова наберется смелости спуститься/. – Сказал Дэниел своему «хозяину», отдавая контроль обратно мальчику.

/Я просто хочу, чтобы вы исчезли/. – Ответил ему Гарри. - /Как вы можете быть внутри меня, если сами из будущего? Или это была ложь?/

/Нет, я из будущего. Из 2003 года/. – Уверил его Джексон. - /А что касается моего пребывания в тебе, то это сложно объяснить. Я не знал, что это твое тело, когда попал в него/.

/А если бы узнали, остались бы?/ - Гарри ничего не мог поделать с испуганным голосом. Возможно, точно также себя чувствовал Квиррелл, одержимый Волдемортом. В те моменты, когда он жалел о собственном выборе стать телом Темному Лорду.

/Не думаю, что мог бы покинуть тебя/ - Произнес Дэниел. - /Я считаю, что был послан сюда, чтобы спасти твою жизнь. Когда я попал в твое тело, ты почти умер. Думаю, если ты окажешься в безопасности, я смогу оставить тебя/.

/Я никогда не буду в безопасности в этом доме/. – Сообщил ему чуть успокоившийся Гарри, уяснивший себе, что сможет вернуть тело.

/Я знаю/. – Сказал Джексон. - /Поэтому мы должны уйти, пока Вернон не убил тебя. Где мы, Гарри? Ты говоришь на английском. Мы в Великобритании или в Австралии?/

/Я думаю, мы в подвале дома моего дяди в Суррее/. – Уточнил мальчик.

/Тогда держись/. – Подбодрил его Дэниел. А подвал стал наполняться белым светом. - /Я вытащу нас отсюда и перенесу тебя туда, где смогут залечить твои повреждения/.

Яркий свет, сконцентрированный в форме большого шара, залил помещение, а затем все снова погрузилось во тьму. Подвал опустел.

Возвращаясь с вызова с пациентом в машине, водитель скорой помощи при больнице Св.Барта испытал настоящий шок. Около входа в отделение скорой помощи свет фар выхватил тело потерявшего сознание мальчика.

- Барри! – Позвал водитель одного из медбратов, находящихся внутри машины. – Выйди и как можно быстрее позови кого-нибудь из интернов или фельдшеров СП с каталкой.

- Что происходит, Джордж? – Барри просунул голову через перегородку, отделяющую кабину водителя. Он не понимал срочности дела. Их «клиент» чувствовал себя вполне сносно.

- Похоже, кто-то бросил ребенка около входа СП. – Ответил ему Джордж. – Я не могу сказать, жив он или мертв. Но готов поспорить, что, скорее всего, первое. В противном случае…

- Его выкинули бы в другом месте. – Закончил за друга Барри, открывая двери скорой и выпрыгивая наружу.

В больнице Барри схватил первого попавшегося на глаза врача.

- Нам нужна ваша помощь снаружи прямо сейчас. При доставке нашего пациента Джордж обнаружил тело мальчика около входа. Я мельком осмотрел его: он жив, но выглядит сильно избитым. Помимо ран, у него, возможно, сломана нога.

Гарри застонал, почувствовав прикасающиеся к нему чужие руки. Он постарался открыть глаза и узнать, кому они принадлежат, но предательские веки отказывались слушаться. Мальчик хотел оказаться как можно дальше от ощупывающих рук, причиняющих еще большую боль, но не мог двинуть и мускулом.

/Спокойнее, Гарри/. – Произнес Дэниел. - /Я думаю, тебя осматривает врач, дабы быть уверенным в безопасности транспортировки/.

/Куда вы перенесли меня?/ - Гарри обрадовался собеседнику. Теперь был кто-то, на кого можно отвлечься от прикасающихся к телу рук. Хотя и ненадолго.

/Больница Св.Барта в Лондоне/.

Гарри услышал мужской голос, раздающий инструкции:

- Переносите его осторожно. Он наполовину в сознании, поэтому не следует причинять ему больше боли, чем это необходимо. Джесс, позови доктора Сандерфорд. Передай ему, что у нас раненый ребенок с возможностью внутреннего кровотечения, переломом ноги и запястья. Также позови кого-нибудь из Центра Защиты Детей. Мальчик выглядит истощенным, к тому же тяжелые раны были получены при избиении. Необходимо возбудить дело о невнимании или жестком обращении с ребенком.

Несмотря на осторожность со стороны медперсонала во время переноски с твердой земли на не менее твердую поверхность неизвестно чего, Гарри не смог удержаться от стона: сломанные кости в ноге сдвигались и дробились.

Следующее, что пробилось в сознание мальчика сквозь пелену боли, - укол в левую руку. Что-то холодное стремительно прокатилось по телу, и через мгновение сводящая с ума боль отступила. Мальчик почувствовал, что куда-то плывет. Вокруг него звучало множество голосов, но он не мог понять, о чем ведется речь. На данный момент Гарри был просто счастлив уже от отсутствия боли. И его не волновало, что «голоса» собираются с ним делать.

/Что ж, Гарри, кажется, теперь ты будешь в порядке/. – Сообщил ему Дэниел. - /Так что я пойду/.

/Спасибо за все/.

/Мы встретимся через три года/. – Заметил Джексон.

/Но на тот момент вы не узнаете меня/. – Напомнил ему Гарри.

/Я знаю. Зато ты узнаешь меня/.

/Эти путешествия во времени сбивают с толку/. – Пожаловался мальчик.

/А ты представь, как я себя чувствую/. – Согласился с ним Дэниел. - /Второй раз путешествую во времени, но до сих пор прихожу в замешательство. Если совершить что-то непоправимое, то изменится будущее/.

/Думаете, вы совершили в моем случае ошибку?/ - Захотел выяснить Гарри.

/Нет. Во всяком случае, в том, что касается моего прошлого. Я думаю, мое нахождение здесь и твое спасение было предопределено/. – Голос Дэниела прозвучал очень серьезно. - /Гарри Поттер, я надеюсь, твоя жизнь будет долгой и удивительной, наполненной удовольствиями, в которых тебе отказывали до сегодняшнего дня/.

/А я надеюсь, что вы вернетесь домой в свое время, доктор Дэниел Джексон/. – В свою очередь пожелал мальчик.

Дэниел сосредоточился, стараясь оставаться невидимым при отделении от тела Гарри. Меньше всего ему хотелось пугать медперсонал появившимся в помещении внезапным свечением в виде щупальцев. В момент полного отделения Джексон почувствовал приступ сильной боли, а подключенный к Гарри электрокардиограф начал противно пищать.

- Остановка сердца. – Закричал врач. – Каталку сюда, быстро!

Зависнув в углу у потолка, Дэниел наблюдал за суетящимся вокруг мальчика медперсоналом. Искусственное дыхание, массаж сердца, дефибриллятор – они делали все, чтобы заставить сердце Гарри работать вновь.

«Давай, Гарри». – Дэниел попытался телепатически оказать поддержку мальчику и почти пропустил тот момент, когда по нему самому начала расползаться безграничная слабость. Джексон, будучи Вознесшимся, никогда не чувствовал себя слабым. В действительности все выглядело так, будто он медленно умирает. Мужчине понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: причина его слабости и внезапной смерти Гарри – одна и та же. В момент отделения сердце мальчика остановилось. А теперь и Дэниел умирает, что невозможно для Вознесшегося. Неужели он в момент отделения каким-то образом соединил свои жизненные силы с Гарри?

Джексон понимал: у него нет времени для более глубокого анализа. Если он продолжит размышлять дальше и ничего не сделает, они оба умрут. А это необратимо изменит будущее. Дэниел снова подплыл к Гарри и слился с ним, теряя сознание и присоединяясь к мальчику.

Гермиона уже засыпала, когда бешеное уханье совы выдернуло ее из приятной дремы. Девочка посмотрела вверх и увидела Хедвиг, нарезающую круги над кроватью и продолжающую громко ухать.

- Хедвиг! – Позвала Гермиона. – Что случилось? Что-то с Гарри?

Сова, удовлетворенная тем, что ее цель - разбудить ведьму с вороньем гнездом на голове, - увенчалась успехом, села перед девочкой и кивнула головой.

- Он ранен? – Спросила Гермиона.

Хедвиг пожала крыльями, скопировав человеческое движение, обозначающее собственное незнание.

- Он у Дурслей?

Сова отрицательно вскинула голову.

- Можешь показать мне, где он?

Хедвиг снова вскинула голову.

Гермиона не понимала, что означает ответ совы. Гарри не доступен немагическим средствам перемещения? Или Хедвиг не может его обнаружить? Но последнее невозможно. Привязанный фамилиар всегда найдет своего хозяина, пока он жив. Эта мысль вызвала дрожь вдоль позвоночника.

- Хедвиг, Гарри мертв?

Сова опять отрицательно вскинула голову.

- Что-то мешает тебе его найти? – Продолжала допытываться девочка.

Птица кивнула.

- Хорошо, Хедвиг. – Сказала Гермиона снежно-белой сове. – Я напишу письмо, и ты отнесешь его профессору Дамблдору. Он сможет начать магический поиск Гарри. А я позвоню в полицию. Посмотрим, смогут ли они узнать, что происходит у Дурслей.

Хедвиг, соглашаясь, кивнула головой и радостно ухнула.

Как только доктор Джексон отделился от него, Гарри тут же погрузился во тьму. Мальчик также помнил странное чувство разъединенности... как будто находился не в своем теле. А затем внезапно оказался посредине самого любимого сна: он летал на Нимбусе-2000 вокруг Хогвартса. Услышав, как кто-то зовет его по имени, Гарри вздрогнул. Обычно во сне не было никого, кроме него и птиц. Посмотрев вниз, он обнаружил стоящего на земле мужчину в белой одежде, очень похожего на доктора Джексона.

Гарри быстро направился к земле, собираясь выяснить причину возвращения Дэниела в его разум.

- Я думал, вы ушли. – Приблизившись, сказал мальчик.

- Я попытался уйти. – Ответил доктор Джексон. – Но сразу же после отделения у тебя наступила внезапная смерть. И я тоже стал умирать.

- Внезапная смерть? – Гарри никогда не слышал подобного определения.

- Твое сердце перестало биться. – Объяснил доктор Джексон. – А я почувствовал слабость. Чем дольше мы находились разделенными, тем слабее я становился. Еле успел вернуться вовремя.

- Хотите сказать, я никогда не смогу избавиться от вас? – Поняв, как грубо прозвучала его фраза, Гарри покраснел. Все-таки мужчина спас его жизнь.

- Боюсь, что это так. – С сожалением ответил Дэниел. – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не выясню, как это сделать, не убив обоих.

Неизвестно почему, но все инстинкты Поттера говорили ему: мужчина на самом деле сожалеет о случившемся. Тот же внутренний голос утверждал, что доктор Джексон совсем не похож на Волдеморта. Однако сам факт разделения своего тела с кем-то или чем-то до смерти пугал мальчика. Все это слишком напоминало первый год обучения в Хогвартсе и одержимого Квиррелла, разделившего свое тело с Волдемортом. Теперь самой большой проблемой становилось нахождение способа разделения, исключающего для них летальный исход. Гарри не хотел, чтобы Дэниел умер. В конце концов, мужчина спас его жизнь. А еще не стоит забывать тот факт, что он до чертиков напугал Вернона. Воспоминание напомнило мальчику о необходимости узнать у Дэниела про его магию. Раньше Гарри не встречал подобного и был уверен, что не слышал об этом в Хогвартсе. Начав размышлять таким образом, Поттер осознал, что идея разделения жизни с Дэниелом ему очень даже нравится. Хотя бы до той поры, когда они найдут безопасный способ разъединения их связи. Он может даже выиграть от их соединения. Одному Мерлину известно, почему Гарри способен притягивать к себе все неприятности в округе. И никакая помощь не будет лишней, если можно ее получить.

Признавшись самому себе в невозможности изменения данной ситуации, Гарри спросил:

- Что теперь будем делать?

- Раз так вышло, что нам придется быть вместе некоторое время, предлагаю «рассказать» друг другу о себе и выяснить, есть ли у нас еще что-то общее, помимо того, что мы оба – сироты и были оставлены с нежелающими нас людьми. – Предложил Дэниел. – Поверь мне, ты никогда раньше не слышал истории, подобно моей.

- Ну, не знаю, что там с вашей историей… - Ответил Гарри, принимая вызов. – Но вы точно никогда не слышали ничего более странного, чем описание моей жизни.

Если бы хоть один житель Тисовой улицы проснулся и решился выглянуть в окошко, то он сильно переполошился, увидев большую лохматую черную собаку, медленно крадущуюся между домами. Сириус собирался придти пораньше, но внезапно появившиеся волшебники из Отряда по Исправлению Случайного волшебства поломали все планы. Он был вынужден ждать, пока они не уйдут, и в округе снова не станет тихо.

Сириус выяснил, что у Гарри был стихийный выброс магии, и сильно волновался о его причине. Он также понимал, что после поступления в школу единственной причиной происшествия могло быть только крайнее расстройство или, возможно, желание кого-то убить или сильно ранить.

Собака принюхивалась к каждому двору и дому в поисках особого запаха... запаха, который он не вдыхал целых двенадцать лет. Сириус прекрасно знал улицу, где когда-то жила Лили, но не точный номер дома. Выявив строение с наиболее сильным запахом Гарри, он скользнул на задний двор и тут же обернулся в человеческую форму. Мужчина воспользовался палочкой, сворованной у пьяного мага, проходившего мимо его анимагической формы. Он открыл замок и распахнул заднюю дверь, снова оборачиваясь собакой. Пес бесшумно продвигался по кухне и прихожей, удивляясь сильным и резким запахам, совсем не понравившимся его тонкому обонянию. Сириус вспомнил, что магглы часто используют подобные средства для уборки, и часть из них доставляет «особые» ощущения при остром нюхе. Мужчина предположил, что это один из тех химикатов. Хотя собаку больше настораживало неравномерное распределение вещества по всему полу. И, судя по запаху, «пятна» появились совсем недавно.

Отбросив на данный момент мысли о странностях магглов, Сириус продолжил осторожно пробираться по первому этажу, поражаясь отсутствию фотографий Гарри. Только фото чересчур толстого блондина вместе с Петуньей и ее противным мужем… Вернол… Веранд… Он тут же сдался, не пытаясь вспомнить дурацкое имя маггла. Да и не важно это сейчас. Главное на сегодня – проверить Гарри перед тем, как отправиться в Хогвартс за Питером. Мужчина обнаружил запах мальчика в чулане под лестницей. Ему снова пришлось осторожно перевоплощаться в человеческую форму, чтобы открыть замок. Стараясь особо не шуметь, Сириус приоткрыл дверцу и обнаружил школьный сундук Гарри. Сначала он удивился, увидев находку, но затем вспомнил о непроходящей ненависти Петуньи к магии. Скорее всего, из-за этой неприязни и были заперты вещи.

Учитывая позднее время суток, мужчина решил, что Гарри должен находиться наверху в спальне. Сириус снова вернулся в форму Грима. Поднявшись, он почуял запах мальчика в маленькой спаленке, заполненной сломанными игрушками. Помня об отсутствующем фото с мальчиком внизу, он засомневался, что сломанные вещи принадлежат Гарри. Сириус был готов поставить на спор особняк Блеков на площади Гриммо, что эти игрушки - того толстяка с фотографий.

Развернувшись, он снова спустился вниз, направляясь к единственно не проверенной двери в доме, ведущей в подвал. Опять перекинувшись в человека, он открыл дверь и, подняв палочку, пробормотал:

- _Lumos_.

Кончик палочки зажегся, осветив лестницу, и мужчина спустился вниз. Он обшарил весь подвал, но не нашел ничего, кроме нескольких свежих пятен крови. Боясь даже думать, кому они могут принадлежать, Сириус все же обернулся в собаку и осторожно принюхался. Запах крови принадлежал…

«_Гарри_». – Грим зарычал. _- «Как они посмели ранить моего крестника!»._

Судя по количеству крови на полу, сын Джеймса был серьезно ранен. Но где же он сам? Гарри не прятался снаружи. Это Сириус мог сказать точно, так как сам только что оттуда. Мог ли мальчик как-то аппарировать? Мужчина не был уверен, что подобное возможно. Но он также знал из старых книг в библиотеке Блеков (которая не была уж такой Темной, как про нее думают), что встречались волшебники, совершавшие невероятные вещи в моменты опасности для жизни. Причем совершали такое, что потом никогда не могли повторить. Но мог ли Гарри совершить подобное?.. Перенестись в безопасное место? Блеку оставалось только надеяться на это, ибо охота на него самого не позволяла ему прямо сейчас начать поиски мальчика. Сначала он обязан найти Питера и оправдать себя, и лишь потом отправляться за Гарри. Тем не менее, он не собирался так просто оставить магглов, причинивших вред его крестнику.

Выйдя из подвала, он уже начал подниматься в спальни, но был прерван громким стуком в дверь. Услышав, как кто-то из жильцов, разбуженный полночными посетителями, включил свет в прихожей и спускается по лестнице, Сириус разочарованно зарычал и покинул дом через заднюю дверь.

_«Я вернусь!»_. – Пообещал он жителям дома. - _«Вам не избежать моего гнева!»._

- Кто бы Вы ни были, у Вас должна быть чертовски важная причина колотить в мою дверь в полчетвертого утра! – Услышал полицейский чье-то рычание, а затем перед его носом распахнулась дверь. Офицер был вынужден начать стучать в дверь, так как предыдущие вежливые звонки полностью игнорировались.

- Какого черта вам надо? – Рявкнул Вернон, не успев разглядеть кто перед ним.

- Я офицер Джейсон Паркер. – Представился полицейский. – Мы получили звонок от мисс Гермионы Грейнджер из Семи Дубов. Она сообщила, что из вашего дома ей позвонил друг, Гарри Поттер, сказав, что его жизнь в опасности. Однако прежде, чем девушка успела выяснить детали, связь разъединилась. Мисс Грейнджер попросила нас удостовериться в безопасности друга, особенно учитывая тот факт, что мальчик несовершеннолетний.

Вернон внезапно спал с лица, что не осталось не замеченным Паркером в свете лампы на крыльце.

- Я думаю, полиции лучше заняться более серьезными делами, чем тратить время и беспокоиться о какой-то шутке, разыгранной моим странным племянником и одним из его друзей.

- Именно этим мы и занимаемся, сэр. – Согласился Паркер.

Вернон уже собрался успокоиться, но следующие слова офицера полиции нарушили умиротворенное состояние.

- И вам всего лишь нужно представить мне мистера Поттера, дабы я подтвердил, что он в полном порядке и абсолютной безопасности. А затем я перестану вам надоедать и вернусь к исполнению своих прямых обязанностей.

- Он спит. – Угрожающе прорычал Вернон. Наверху в это время вспыхнул свет.

- Вернон, что происходит? – Раздался женский голос. – Что-то случилось?

- Возвращайся в постель, Петунья. – Ответил ей Вернон. – Поттер позвонил какой-то приятельнице и наврал, что подвергся нападению. А она вызвала полицию. Я как раз объяснял офицеру, что это была шутка. А младший Поттер сейчас спит наверху в полной безопасности.

С крыльца Паркеру открывался отличный вид на лицо женщины. Поэтому он прекрасно заметил выражение ужаса, проскользнувшее на нем, прежде чем она смогла совладать с собой, заметив его внимательный взгляд.

Женщина сложила руки на груди, ощетинившись, как собака.

- Мой муж говорит правду, офицер. Мой племянник спит в своей комнате в полной безопасности.

- У мальчика должен быть чертовски крепкий сон, если он до сих пор не проснулся. – Заметил Паркер. – Как я ранее говорил вашему мужу, мадам, вам всего лишь необходимо предоставить мне вашего племянника для приватной беседы. Тогда мы сможем решить это дело, и я отправлюсь по своим делам, а вы - в постель.

- Нет. – Завизжала Петунья. - У мальчика был тяжелый день, и такой же ожидает его завтра. Ему необходимо хорошо выспаться.

- Мое требование вполне обосновано, мадам. – Возразил ей Паркер. – Меня попросили проверить состояние мистера Гарри Поттера, проживающего по адресу Тисовая улица, дом 4, который принадлежит Вернону Дурслю. Я прошу вас позвать мальчика. Если вы не можете этого сделать или просто не хотите, тогда мы будем считать, что подозрения мисс Грейнджер не просто чья-то злая шутка, и с ее другом действительно что-то произошло. Мы будем вынуждены обыскать дом.

- Я не позволю вам перешагнуть порог моего дома без соответствующего ордера! – Прорычал Вернон. – Мы уже сказали, что мальчик в полном порядке.

- Тогда вам нужно просто позвать его, сэр…

Придя в себя в _реальном_ мире, Гарри оказался в довольно знакомом месте. Первой мыслью было, что он в больничном крыле Хогвартса, но непонятное жужжание слева, а также что-то тяжелое на руке и ноге дали понять, что он находится в маггловской больнице.

/Кто такие магглы?/ - Сонный голос обрушил на мальчика воспоминания о происшедшем. Несколько минут Гарри считал все события прошлой ночи странным и чересчур детальным сном. Пожалуй, за исключением избиения дядей за раздувание его сестры Мардж.

- Дэниел. – Прошипел Поттер.

/Вполне достаточно просто думать о том, что ты хочешь мне сказать, Гарри/. – Посоветовал ему Джексон. - /В противном случае, ты можешь закончить свои дни в комнате с мягкими стенами, так как остальные люди будут считать тебя сумасшедшим. И поверь мне, это будет совсем не весело/. – И, как будто прочитав мысли мальчика, он добавил. - /Готов поспорить, ты посчитал прошлую ночь сном/.

/Откуда вы знаете?/ - Гарри даже не пытался скрыть свое удивление.

/Я бы тоже в первую очередь подумал об этом на твоем месте/. – Ответил Дэниел. - /И ты также должен помнить, что мы оба сошлись во мнении, признавая мою жизнь более удивительной, чем твою/.

/Ну, только до момента знакомства со мной/. – Парировал мальчик. - /Я гораздо моложе вас, поэтому у меня достаточно времени, чтобы догнать и перегнать вас по странностям. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что большую часть года я живу среди волшебников, добрая половина которых хочет убить меня как можно более болезненным способом /.

/Угу, посмотрим, что с этим можно будет сделать/. – Сказал Дэниел. - /Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Что такое маггл?/

/Маггл – это человек, не способный колдовать каким-либо способом/, - Попытался объяснить Гарри. - /Хотя, пожалуй, это не совсем верно. Сквибы тоже не могут колдовать, но считаются частью волшебного мира. Я думаю, точнее будет сказать, что маггл – это человек… без особых способностей, таких как возможность использовать магию. То есть те люди, которые по определению моих дяди и тети являются нормальными, а не уродами/.

/Я считаю, что твои родственники настолько далеки от _нормальных_ людей, насколько это вообще возможно, при этом оставаясь Хомо Сапиенс/. – Не согласился с утверждением мальчика Дэниел. - /И ты должен был заметить, что я не назвал никого из них _Человеком_.

Гарри оговорку заметил.

/Кто такой Сквиб?/ - Задал новый вопрос Джексон. - /Звучит так, как будто имеет отношение к морским животным. Как например, сквид (З.П. «кальмар»)/.

Но прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, их прервал женский голос:

- Ох, как хорошо, что вы уже очнулись!

Гарри поднял голову и увидел медсестру. Вовремя вспомнив инструкции Дэниела, он спросил:

- Где я и как сюда попал?

- Вы в больнице Св.Барта в Лондоне. – Ответила медсестра, проверяя пульс и давление мальчика. Записав информацию, она продолжила. – Что же касается способа попадания к нам, то мы надеялись выяснить его у вас.

- Вряд ли я смогу вам помочь. – Гарри сказал чистую правду. Он действительно не имел ни малейшего представления о том, каким образом Дэниел перенес их из Литтл Уининга в Лондон.

- Можете сказать свое полное имя? – Начала спрашивать девушка.

- Гарри Поттер.

- Дата рождения?

- 31 июля 1980 года.

- Где ваши родители, мистер Поттер?

- Они мертвы. – Спокойно ответил Гарри. – Они умерли, когда мне не было и двух лет.

- Тогда с кем вы живете?

- Я живу с дядей и тетей, когда не хожу в школу. Петунья и Вернон Дурсли, Литтл Уининг, Суррей. – Медсестра постоянно следила за мальчиком, поэтому сразу заметила, каким безэмоциональным стал голос пациента при упоминании родственников.

«Неужели это они избили ребенка? Или просто позволили этому случиться?» - Поразилась девушка.

Гарри же решил сменить тему разговора. Он еще не был готов обсуждать своих родственников.

- Насколько сильно я ранен и когда смогу выписаться?

На лице медсестры отразилась тень смятения, прежде чем она ответила:

- Ой, я схожу, позову врача. Он сможет лучше ответить на ваши вопросы.

/Должно быть, новенькая/. – Поделился наблюдениями Дэниел.

/Что вы имеете в виду?/ - Заинтересовался Гарри.

/Если в больнице слухи продолжают распространяться так же быстро, как это было раньше, когда я там оказался, то она прекрасно знает, что ты умер и вернулся обратно/. – Начал объяснять Джексон.

/Но почему вы решили, что она – новенькая? Если не обращать внимания на слишком молодой для медсестры возраст…/ – Возразил мальчик.

/Я не поэтому так решил/. – Ответил Дэниел. - /Она засуетилась, когда ты упомянул про свое состояние. А медсестры, проработавшие некоторое время, хорошо знают, что подобного делать ни в коем случае нельзя. Пациент начинает еще больше нервничать, придумывая разнообразные ужасы, когда медперсонал отказывается отвечать на такой простой вопрос. Скорее всего, мы лежим в детском отделении. Медсестры с большим опытом работают с взрослыми/.

Разразившуюся дискуссию прервал вошедший мужчина.

- Привет, я доктор Сандерфорд. Как я понял со слов медсестры, ты – Гарри Поттер, верно?

- Да, сэр. – Подтвердил Гарри.

- Она также сообщила, что ты хочешь знать о сроках выписки. – Врач просматривал информацию о мальчике, записанную ночной медсестрой в карточку.

- Да, сэр. – Согласился Гарри. – Я должен попасть на школьный поезд первого сентября. А в школе сложно учиться с двумя гипсами.

- Что ж, мне придется тебя огорчить. Гипс с запястья нельзя снимать еще как минимум 6 недель, а с ноги – 2 месяца. У тебя сложный перелом. Повезло еще, что кость не повредила кожу. Сожалею, но ты не сможешь ходить в школу в течение 3 или 4 месяцев. Если только в инвалидном кресле. После снятия гипса тебе необходимо будет пройти курс восстановительной физиотерапии и заново научиться пользоваться рукой и ногой. Я имею в виду, что тебе придется компенсировать время, проведенное в гипсе, интенсивными тренировками, разрабатывая атрофированные мышцы. – Объяснял доктор. – Я с радостью помогу, если надо, и могу сообщить о твоем состоянии кому-нибудь из школьного управления. Что же касается твоей выписки, то в ближайшие несколько дней это также невозможно. Мы должны точно удостовериться в отсутствии осложнений, вызванных остановкой сердца.

Уже зная о своей «смерти», но подстрекаемый Дэниелом, мальчик был вынужден состроить удивленной выражение лица и добавить шокирующих ноток в голос:

- Мое сердце остановилось?

- Боюсь, что это так. – Кивнул доктор. – Ты пробыл в состоянии клинической смерти около пяти минут. Но поскольку ты сейчас разговариваешь со мной, то сам понимаешь, что мы смогли заставить твое сердце биться вновь. Однако мы также должны удостовериться, что подобная ситуация более не повторится, а сердце справилось с шоком от произошедшего. Пока что все результаты тестов выглядят удовлетворительно.

Доктор Сандерфорд замолчал на несколько минут.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сообщил о тебе? Может, твоему дяде или тете?

- Единственное, что они будут счастливы услышать, так это констатацию факта моей смерти и невозможности воскрешения. – Гарри не собирался переживать по поводу раскрытия своего презрительного отношения к родственникам. – Но, если вам не сложно, то свяжитесь, пожалуйста, с моей подругой из школы. Ее зовут Гермиона Грейнджер. Адрес: Хай Парк Авеню, дом 44 в Семи Дубах.

Перед окончанием прошлого семестра Гермиона дала ему свой адрес на случай вынужденного бегства от родственников. Она вполне обоснованно посчитала, что ему будет легче добраться на немагическом транспорте до нее, чем до Рона. Гарри даже не подумал просить врача связаться с семьей своего друга. Во-первых, они были за границей, а во-вторых, у Уизли нет телефона. Он до сих пор не мог понять, откуда звонил Рон, когда дядя Вернон был вынужден выслушивать его ор в трубке.

- Что мне ей передать? – Доктор Сандерфорд записал имя и адрес.

- Просто скажите ей, что я в порядке, и сообщите, где я нахожусь. – Попросил Гарри.

- Я прослежу за этим. – Доктор Сандерфорд вставил планшет с карточкой обратно в зажимы на кровати. – В ближайшие пару часов к тебе также зайдет несколько человек.

Поттер заинтересованно спросил:

- Кто?

- Полиция и работники Детского Центра. Они хотят поговорить с тобой о полученных повреждениях. – Уведомил его доктор, направляясь к двери.

- И вы собираетесь поверить мне в этот раз? – Скептично спросил Гарри.

- О чем ты говоришь? – Степень цинизма в голосе мальчика поразила врача.

Но прежде чем прояснить ситуацию удивленному доктору, Гарри телепатически посоветовался с Дэниелом, решая, отвечать на вопрос или нет.

- Я дважды рассказывал учителям об избиениях дядей и тетей, и их отношении ко мне, как к рабу. Каждый раз взрослые обещали помочь, уверяя, что мне больше не придется возвращаться к Дурслям. И каждый раз, спустя пару дней, они начинали обвинять меня во лжи и желании очернить доброе имя родственников, а затем исчезали. В итоге родственники избивали меня почти до смерти, приговаривая, что необходимо наказать такого урода, как я, за попытку разрушить их хорошую репутацию. – Пояснил Гарри. – Поэтому я не вижу большого резона разговаривать с вашими людьми, пока они не предоставят мне гарантии, что я больше никогда не вернусь к Дурслям. В противном случае, все закончится как обычно. Меня отошлют обратно, а в следующий раз родственнички могут вполне преуспеть в моем убийстве.

Высказавшись, Гарри стал тут же сожалеть о содеянном. Но Джексон искренне похвалил мальчика за проявленное мужество, и Поттер почувствовал себя лучше. А затем, почувствовав сильную усталость, снова заснул.

Проснувшись в следующий раз, Гарри обнаружил рядом с кроватью сидящих людей: полицейского и женщину, близкую по возрасту к профессору МакГонагалл.

/Думаю, они пришли расспросить о случившемся/. – Заметил Дэниел.

/Черт!/ - Гарри внезапно занервничал.

Ощутив его неуверенность, но не желая уязвить чувство собственного достоинства мальчика, Джексон осторожно спросил:

/Хочешь, чтобы с ними переговорил я?/

/А вы согласны?/ - Гарри был бы искренне благодарен Дэниелу за подобное. Он по-прежнему не мог спокойно говорить о случившемся. И было вдвойне тяжело делиться памятью с Дэниелом, хотя мужчина и разделил с ним свою в ответ. Мальчик все еще не мог поверить в существование в Соединенных Штатах специального подразделения, занимающегося путешествиями в другие миры, более того, в другие Галактики.

Гарри почувствовал, как его сознание нежно и осторожно отодвигают на задний план, в то время как контроль над телом переходит к Джексону.

- Привет. – Мягко произнес Дэниел, привлекая к себе внимание посетителей и отвлекая их от бумаг.

- Мистер Поттер, я детектив Джесс Маркум из Столичного полицейского управления. – Представился офицер.

- А я Анжела Брускард из Детского Центра. – Подхватила женщина, а затем нерешительно спросила. – Кто-нибудь объяснил тебе причину нашего посещения?

- Доктор, навещавший меня, предупредил, что ко мне придут поговорить о случившемся. – Ответил ей Дэниел, тщательно стараясь выглядеть как неуверенный двенадцатилетний подросток, а не как взрослый мужчина.

- Тебе следует знать, что после сообщения нам твоего домашнего адреса, мы связались с полицейским отделением в Литтл Уиннинге. Нас проинформировали, что твои дядя и тетя находятся под арестом по подозрению в убийстве. – Сообщил детектив Маркум.

- Правда? – И Гарри, и Дэниел были поражены новостью. – А как это произошло?

- Похоже, что мисс Гермиона Грейнджер позвонила в полицию Литтл Уиннинга. Она попросила проверить твое состояние, заявив о твоем звонке. Ты успел сказать, что находишься в опасности, а затем связь прервалась. – Объяснял офицер.

- Миона вызвала полицию? – Произнес Гарри испуганно-удивленным голосом, вырвавшись из-под контроля. Дэниел быстро отодвинул его обратно на задворки сознания. – Она сказала, что я пропал?

- Она сообщила о твоем звонке. – Повторил Маркум. – Разве его не было?

/Скорее всего, Миону предупредила Хедвиг/. – Объяснил Дэниелу Гарри. - /Она – самая умная сова на свете, а Гермиона – самая умная ведьма/.

- Честно говоря, я не помню большую часть событий прошлой ночи, за исключением ужасной боли, – соврал Джексон.

- Что произошло прошлой ночью? – Детектив начал спрашивать строго по делу.

- Прежде, чем рассказать хоть что-то, я хочу быть уверенным, что мое положение изменится. – Поставил условие Дэниел. – Не вижу смысла говорить, если через пару дней вы вернетесь и назовете меня лжецом, обвинив в попытке очернить доброе и благородное имя родственников. Потому что это будет означать мое возвращение к ним. И я снова попаду в ад, в то место, где вчера почти умер. – Дэниел позволил выплеснуться гневу Гарри на милых родственничков. – Вы можете обещать мне, что в этот раз ситуация будет разрешена?

- Должна сказать, я впечатлена тобой, Гарри. – Сделала комплимент мисс Брускард. – Большинство детей в твоем положении не находят мужества для собственной защиты. Тот факт, что ты так и не сломался за время избиений, говорит о внутренней высокой самооценке.

- Ну, отчасти, я могу поблагодарить за это своих родителей. – Ответил Дэниел. – Мое самоуважение начало возвращаться ко мне после того, как я пошел в частную школу, оплаченную родителями до их смерти. И еще кое-что. Вернон Дурсль настолько завидует сделанному моими родителями, что врет всем, говоря, будто бы я хожу в исправительную школу Св.Брутуса вместо частной школы для одаренных детей в Шотландии. Но не пытайтесь сменить тему разговора, мисс Брускард. Вы можете дать мне гарантии?

- Я обещаю тебе, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы ты не вернулся в этот дом, если получим доказательства жестокого обращения родственников с тобой. – Мисс Брускард не собиралась связывать себя невыполнимыми обязательствами, ибо была вынуждена работать в рамках закона. – Я не знаю, почему твое дело не было рассмотрено раньше, и почему тебя называли лжецом. Но никто не должен так отзываться о ребенке, сообщившем о жестоком обращении. Могу тебя заверить, в этот раз доказательств для заявления о пренебрежении более чем достаточно. И даже больше. Основываясь на продемонстрированных нам документах, сделанных вчера в госпитале и предоставленных в распоряжении полиции, их вполне хватает для заявления о жестоком обращении.

/Ну что?/ - Спросил Дэниел.

/Думаю, вы были правы. Мы должны попытаться. Иначе мне ТОЧНО придется возвращаться обратно/. – Ответил Гарри.

/Этого я не допущу/. – Сказал Дэниел. - /Просто помни, если потребуется, я смогу вытащить нас отовсюду и доставить в безопасное место/.

Заручившись согласием мальчика, Джексон начал свой рассказ о жизни Гарри Поттера у родственников.

Гарри полностью погрузился в приключения, описываемые в принесенной медсестрой книге. Она посчитала, что мальчику стоит заняться чем-нибудь более «продуктивным», чем здоровый сон и бездумное изучение пустых больничных стен.

Услышав такой знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени, и оторвавшись от страниц, Гарри увидел входящих в палату директора Дамблдора, мадам Помфри и министра Фаджа. Одежда магов представляла собой странную смесь из стилей 40-х или 50-х годов.

- Директор! – Удивленно воскликнул Гарри. – Что вы здесь делаете? И как нашли меня?

- За это стоит поблагодарить мисс Грейнджер. Она сообщила нам о твоем исчезновении. А затем – о местонахождении. – Ответил Дамблдор, не переставая смотреть мерцающими глазами. – Мы начали поиски сразу же, как узнали о твоем побеге из дома прошлой ночью.

- Я не убегал. – Горячо возразил Гарри. – Меня сначала избили за раздутие тетушки Мардж, когда она оскорбила моих родителей, а затем заперли в подвале.

- Директор, не могли бы вы отложить свою беседу на потом. Я должна осмотреть своего пациента. – Потребовала мадам Помфри, энергично размахивая палочкой.

Пока колдомедик накладывала диагностические заклинания, министр прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание и Гарри, и директора. Фадж стоял за спиной Дамблдора и был одет в вышедший из моды костюм в узкую полоску.

- Ох, министр, простите меня. – Извинился директор. – Гарри, позволь представить тебе министра магии Корнелиуса Фаджа. А это - Гарри Поттер.

- Рад с тобой познакомиться, Гарри. – Улыбаясь, Фадж протянул руку для рукопожатия. Однако улыбка быстро увяла, а протянутая рука повисла вдоль тела, когда мальчик продемонстрировал полностью загипсованную правую руку.

- Я уверен, ты будешь рад услышать, что с сестры твоего дяди сняты все чары. Ее память также была изменена. Знаешь, ты заставил нас всех сильно поволноваться, покинув безопасный дом своего дяди.

- У нас, должно быть, совсем разные представления о безопасности. – Пробормотал себе под нос Гарри.

- Мистер Поттер, в последние дни ваше тело и магия подвергались сильным нагрузкам. – Констатировала Мадам Помфри, изучив результаты магического сканирования.

- Я думаю, это вполне ожидаемо, если ты умер и снова воскрес. – Прокомментировал Гарри, наслаждаясь шокированными лицами.

- Умер! – Колдомедик выглядела сильно удивленной. – Что вы имеете в виду?

- Согласно объяснениям доктора Сандерфорда, я был мертв около пяти минут. А затем снова пришел в себя. – Сухо ответил мальчик. Для него самого шок прошел уже давно, благодаря задушевному разговору с Дэниелом. Мужчина умирал несколько раз, поэтому имел свою, довольно своеобразную, точку зрения на это «дело».

- Я поражена вашему спокойствию, мистер Поттер.

- У меня было время все обдумать. И я просто рад, что остался в живых. – Ответил он обеспокоенной женщине.

- Гарри, - Дамблдор привлек к себе внимание. – Мадам Помфри позаботится обо всех повреждениях. Таким образом, ты очень скоро сможешь вернуться к Дурслям. Для тебя это самое безопасное место.

Гарри же был с этим утверждением не согласен.

- Дом Дурслей не является «самым безопасным для меня местом». Более того, я сильно сомневаюсь, что полиция или Детский Центр позволят мне туда вернуться. Вернон и Петунья находятся под арестом за попытку моего убийства и жестокое обращение с ребенком.

- О, мы уже позаботились об этом. Они не будут вмешиваться. – Выпалил министр, чрезвычайно довольный собой за «радостные» вести. – Мы заверили их, что все произошедшее оказалось не более чем досадным недоразумением.

- Досадным недоразумением? – Ни Гарри, ни Дэниел не могли поверить в идиотизм сказанного этим мужчиной. – Вы меня не слышали? Мой дядя избил меня почти до смерти. Точнее, я умер от полученных повреждений.

- Ну-ну, Гарри, я уверен, что твой дядя совсем не хотел совершать ничего подобного. – Министр не обращал никакого внимания на сказанное мальчиком. – В конце концов, он оказался в стрессовой ситуации после твоего всплеска магии. Я считаю, что все произошло случайно. Он просто немного перестарался. Я уверен, как только ты придешь домой, сразу же сам сможешь убедиться в вышесказанном. И снова вернешься к любящей тебя семье.

- Вы полагаете, что сломанная нога и рука – результат несчастного случая? Вы идиот или слепой? – Гарри никак не мог поверить в слова мужчины.

«Где он живет? В раковине?»

- Я десять лет ежедневно подвергался издевательствам со стороны так называемой **любящей семьи**. Специально для вас перевожу: будь я менее удачлив, то вчера их способ выражения **любви** закончился бы моей смертью.

- Гарри, но если ты был заперт в подвале, как утверждаешь, то каким образом смог выбраться из дома? – Дамблдор решил вмешаться в разговор, пока Министр не ляпнул очередную глупость.

- Без понятия, Директор. Может, мне помог мой ангел-хранитель. – Ответил мальчик.

/Меня впервые так называют/. – Прокомментировал Дэниел.

/Ну, на данный момент, это правда/.

/Ш-ш-ш-ш/. – Зашикал Джексон. Он почувствовал проникновение в голову Гарри, поэтому быстро заменил воспоминания мальчика о прошлой ночи на картину абсолютной тьмы. А также удостоверился, что любопытный «кто-то» не сможет залезть глубже.

/Что происходит?/ - Забеспокоился Гарри.

/Думаю, кто-то пытается просмотреть твои воспоминания/. – Сообщил ему Дэниел. - /Я изменил направление зондирования. Таким образом, они не смогут узнать ничего лишнего/.

– Я хочу знать, как вам удалось убедить полиции бросить дело Дурслей. – Потребовал мальчик.

- Как – это не важно, – напыщенно ответил Фадж. – Важно то, что все было сделано в твоих интересах. С Дурслями ты в безопасности. И я уверен, со временем ты сам поймешь это.

/Политики везде одинаковы/. – Сухо заметил Дэниел. - /Они всегда больше заинтересованы в сохранении собственного кресла, чем в защите прав населения или решении чужих проблем. И если им не удается выкрутиться самостоятельно, то сразу же находят виноватых. И где он, черт возьми, раскопал этот отвратительный костюм? Я, конечно, тоже не супер-какой стильный парень, но одежда в полосочку САЛАТОВОГО цвета… Пристрелите меня, кто-нибудь!/

Гарри пришлось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться. Хоть Дэниел и не встречал министра до этого момента, но он смог с точностью до малейших деталей описать характер политикана. Гарри терпеть не мог этого мужчину, так как именно он арестовал Хагрида и отправил его в Азкабан за нападения в школе, не имея при этом никаких доказательств.

«Может быть, происходящее – очередное дело, которое министр, арестовывая Хагрида, описал одним предложением… Как там… «Все должны видеть, что я не бездействую».

Мальчику было любопытно: а что министр магии забыл здесь? И что у него на уме?

- Министр Фадж, пока я жив, я никогда не вернусь к Дурслям. – Жестко ответил Гарри, не давая политику ни единого шанса на возражения. – У них было почти десять лет для моего убийства. И вчера Вернон оказался очень близок к удачному завершению моего исчезновения из этого бренного мира.

- Это было простое недоразумение, мой мальчик. – Возразил Фадж. – Мы все исправили, и ты сам убедишься, что все будет в порядке.

- Прошу прощения, но я не согласна с вами, министр. И я не могу допустить возвращения Гарри в дом его родственников. – Высказала свое мнение мадам Помфри. – Я только что закончила более подробную диагностику мистера Поттера. По результатам осмотра, мальчик без сомнения подвергался насилию. У него также сломаны несколько костей. Некоторые жизненно важные органы повреждены в результате избиений в прошлом. Также серьезная нехватка веса для подростка его возраста. Последнее означает постоянное недоедание. Будучи целителем, я обязана сообщить об этом деле в Магическое Отделение Защиты Детей.

- Поппи, может быть стоит сначала закончить лечение уже имеющихся повреждений, а потом уже мы примем решение о местопребывании Гарри до разрешения ситуации. – Предложил колдомедику Дамблдор.

Мадам Помфри направила свою палочку на мальчика и начала бормотать заклинания на одном дыхании. Но ни Гарри, ни Дэниел не обращали на нее никакого внимания. На данный момент их интересовали директор и министр, отошедшие в дальний угол комнаты. Они тихо переговаривались между собой, изредка начиная жестикулировать.

/Не знаю, что происходит, но уверен, что нам последствия не понравятся/. – Поделился впечатлениями Джексон. - /Уж слишком они сейчас напоминают мне некоторых политиков и военных, общение с которыми я всегда старался избегать/.

/Не понимаю, почему Дамблдор так настаивает на моем возвращении к Дурслям/. – Гарри на самом деле был озадачен поведением директора. Он всегда знал, что Дамблдор старается видеть в людях только добро… Но даже он не должен был верить в ахинею с самым безопасным местом для Гарри рядом с Дурслями. Только не после вчерашнего. Это же просто безумие!

- Директор, я закончила. – Заявила Помфри.

Гарри посмотрел на себя и не нашел гипса. Он попробовал аккуратно согнуть руку и ногу, радуясь отсутствию дополнительного веса и возможности двигать конечностями без приступов боли.

- Спасибо, мадам Помфри. – Искренне поблагодарил колдомедика мальчик.

- Постарайтесь избегать больших повреждений в этом году, мистер Поттер. – Потребовала Помфри.

- Я постараюсь, мэм. – Пообещал Гарри.

Но прежде, чем женщина успела ответить, Поттер услышал как кто-то произнес:

- _Stupefy_.

Мадам Помфри свалилась на пол. Мальчик поднял глаза и наткнулся на кончик палочки Дамблдора, направленный четко ему в лицо. А следующее слово Директора заставило Гарри испытать настоящее потрясение:

- _Obliviate_!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2.**

**Подозрения, планы и сюрпризы.**

Благодаря воспоминаниям Гарри о Гилдерое Локхарте, Дэниел знал, на что способно произнесенное заклинание. Поэтому инстинктивно убрал мальчика со своего пути и забрал контроль над телом. Действуя со скоростью мысли, Джексон перехватил заклинание за мгновение до контакта с телом Гарри. Тут же убрав свет заклятья из видимого простому глазу спектра, он рассеял вложенную энергию таким образом, чтобы она не могла причинить никому вреда. Дэниел был уверен, что для Дамблдора и министра все выглядело так, словно заклинание попало в мальчика.

Сохраняя на лице ничего не выражающую маску, Джексон слушал указания директора:

- Гарри, ты сбежал из дома дяди сразу же после раздутия его сестры. Затем вызвал «Ночной Рыцарь» и добрался до «Дырявого Котла»…

Дэниелу пришлось отвлечься от речи Дамблдора, потому что Гарри попытался вернуть себе контроль, мысленно крича:

/Как он мог сделать такое со мной? Я считал, что он обо мне заботится…/

Не обладая достаточным количеством времени на долгие объяснения, Джексону пришлось сделать то, о чем он, скорее всего, будет жалеть до конца своих дней. Но, несмотря ни на что, сейчас он не мог позволить Гарри забрать контроль. Они не могут позволить Дамблдору усомниться в наложенном заклинании. В противном случае, старик может найти такой метод воздействия на память, который Дэниел не сумеет отразить. Заперев Гарри на задворках разума и утихомирив его таким образом на некоторое время, Джексон снова прислушался к словам директора:

- … ты согласился с предложением министра остаться на Косой аллее, с условием, что не будешь появляться в маггловском Лондоне, когда Фадж заверил тебя, что за случайное применение магии к Мардж Дурсль ты не будешь нести никакого наказания. – Завершил он раздачу указаний.

Закончив с внушением ложных воспоминаний, Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. На какое-то мгновение директору показалось, что Гарри боролся с заклинанием. Но потом его лицо опять приобрело отсутствующее выражение, соответствующее примененному заклятью, и Дамблдор посчитал виденное ошибкой. Скорее всего, это была реакция на имя Мардж Дурсль, а не борьба с памятью.

Удовлетворенный представшей картиной, директор направил палочку на мальчика и произнес:

- _Quiesco_.

Переведя слово с латинского как «сон», Дэниел точно также развеял заклинание еще на подлете. Он не мог позволить мужчине погрузить их в сон. В противном случае, одному Богу известно, где они проснутся в следующий раз. Мужчина намеревался оставаться в сознании на тот случай, если из-за сложившихся обстоятельств придется бежать. При этом он опять сделал вид, что заклинание подействовало, и притворился уснувшим, закрыв глаза Гарри и расслабив мышцы тела.

- Как долго он проспит, Дамблдор? – Услышал Джексон голос Фаджа.

- Заклинание продержится до утра. – Ответил директор. – Ребята из Отряда по Размагичиванию СВ уже закончили? Удалили все необходимые записи и документы?

- Они уже должны закончить подчистку документации. Да и о других делах позаботятся. Память свидетелей и других контактировавших с мальчиком людей также изменят. – Заверил его Фадж. – Все упоминания о попадании Гарри Поттера в маггловскую больницу исчезнут сразу же, как только мы покинем это место.

- Хорошо. – Голос Дамблдора излучал самодовольство. – Необходимо забрать вещи Гарри из дома его родственников и еще до утра доставить в «Дырявый Котел».

- Мои люди позаботятся об этом. – Уверил Фадж. – Альбус, я надеюсь, вы понимаете, как нам повезло, что Блэк не нашел мальчика первым.

_Блэк? Кто такой Блэк? И зачем ему нужен Гарри?_ - Удивился Дэниел.

Из разговора этих двоих выходило, что Блэк может причинить вред мальчику… но, учитывая их собственные действия… да и намерения относительно Гарри… Джексон считал, что не стоит принимать во внимание эту угрозу. Из воспоминаний Поттера да и увиденного собственными глазами, Дэниел с уверенностью мог сказать, что эта парочка – большие фанаты политики и выгодного подхода, плюющие с высокой колокольни на истину и других людей.

Погрузившись в размышления, он чуть не пропустил следующий вопрос Фаджа:

- Вы уверены, что в сложившейся ситуации мальчик будет в безопасности на Косой аллее?

- О, да. Более чем. – Пришла очередь Дамблдора заверять собеседника. – Я предупрежу всех владельцев магазинов. Они приглядят за ним. Тем более, что требуется время для охлаждения атмосферы в доме Дурслей.

- Возможно, вы правы. – Уступил Фадж. – Будет лучше для всех, если до их следующей встречи пройдет некоторое время. Да и меньше вероятности, что спадет заклинание памяти.

Прежде чем открыть свои/Гаррины глаза, Дэниел решил удостовериться при помощи способностей вознесшегося, что на новом месте они одни.

Затем, не поднимая головы, он с любопытством осмотрел комнату. Обстановка была стилизованна под семнадцатые-восемнадцатые века. Отштукатуренные белые стены, сквозь которые проглядывали деревянные панели, и перекладины на потолке создавали впечатление, что здание построили веке так в пятнадцатом или шестнадцатом. Об отсутствии электричества можно было и не говорить. За освещение отвечали свечи и камин в противоположной от кровати стене.

А способ доставки вообще был самым странных из всех тех, которые когда-либо доводилось испытывать Дэниелу, путешествовавшему сквозь Звездные Врата. А это говорило о многом.

Сначала Дамблдор произнес «_moblicorpus__»_, и Дэниел перевел это слово как _ «передвижение тела»_. А потом ему пришлось бороться со своим инстинктами, создавая видимость сна, так как его тело начало подниматься с кровати и повисло вертикально в воздухе. Затем кто-то взял его за руку и вложил что-то между ладонями. Удостоверившись, что контакт сохраняется, человек пробормотал:

- _Portus_.

Следующие ощущения были как минимум странны. Как будто бы кто-то подцепил его за живот большим крюком и протащил по наполненному энергией пути. Дэниел чувствовал, как она течет сквозь него и омывает тело, напоминая мини-копию Звездных Врат. Этот способ транспортировки был мгновенным, поэтому уже при следующем вздохе вместо специфического запаха, присущего всем больницам, Джексон уловил новый аромат, определить который так и не смог.

Дэниел еще раз просканировал комнату на наличие в ней посторонних, призванных следить за Гарри, скажем под мантией-невидимкой, и лишь после этого решил, что можно двигать не только головой. Не обнаружив никого лишнего, он освободил мальчика из заточения, возвращая ему контроль над телом.

- Как вы посмели! – Взорвался Гарри. – Вы не имеете права творить все, что заблагорассудится с **моим** телом! Чем ваши действия отличаются от Гоа'улдов, с которыми вы якобы сражаетесь? Вы похитили мое тело и держали меня узником в собственном разуме! Я никогда больше не отдам вам контроль, пока жив и в здравом рассудке, что бы вы там не думали об этом!

Гарри продолжал гневно выплескивать свои эмоции в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем возникла пауза, в которую смог вклиниться Дэниел:

/Могу я кое-что сказать?/

/Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?/ - Резко спросил Гарри.

/Ничего/. – Признал Джексон. - /Но я не собираюсь извиняться за свои действия. Я должен был так сделать. И если потребуется, совершу подобное еще раз. Этот Дамблдор собирался вернуть тебя к Дурслям, несмотря на все твои возражения. Не понимаю, почему они так настаивают на этом, да и в данный момент меня оно мало волнует. Но тот факт, что директор и министр предпочли применить заклинание памяти, чтобы ты смиренно отправился к родственникам, говорит о многом. Например, о том, что им глубоко наплевать не только на твои желания, но и на происходящее с тобой. И не забывай: неизвестно, что стало бы с моей памятью, если бы заклинание достигло цели. А я слишком многое **хочу** и **должен** помнить. И не могу позволить вмешиваться в мой или твой разум какому-то старикашке, решившему, что он лучше всех знает о нашем благе/.

Последние слова Дэниела напомнили Гарри, что именно директор, а не Фадж наложил заклинание. Гнев и горечь от предательства вылезли в мыслях мальчика на первый план.

/Почему директор сделал это со мной? Почему так хочет отправить обратно, зная об отношениях с родственниками? Мне говорили, что он всегда старается видеть в людях только добро. Но не может же он действительно верить, что это был единичный случай?/

/Хотел бы я дать тебе ответ, да не могу/. – Сказал Дэниел. – /Зато могу сказать, что как бы тебе не нравились мои действия, на тот момент они были единственно верными, и я не мог позволить директору узнать, что заклинание было блокировано. Я хотел бы оставить тебе контроль, но это было слишком рискованно. Насколько я помню из твоих воспоминаний, ты, в отличие от меня, до сих пор так и не научился убедительно врать. Если бы Дамблдор хотя бы заподозрил о провале заклинания, то наложил бы более сильное или придумал такой способ, который я уже не смог бы отразить. Я не мог допустить этого. Директор и министр напоминают мне некоторых людей, встречавшихся во время работы в Отряде Звездных Врат. Они заботятся только о получении от тебя собственной выгоды. Ты можешь доверять им до определенного момента, но не более того. Как только исчерпаешь собственную полезность, им будет все равно, жив ты или умер. За последние семь лет я научился хорошо дурачить людей, особенно тех, кто обладает определенной властью и при этом старается причинить вред мне или тем, кого я поклялся защищать/.

/А я один из этих обдуренных?/ - Спросил Гарри тихим голосом, не до конца уверенный, хочет ли знать ответ.

Джексон тяжело вздохнул.

/Гарри, я, конечно, не рассказываю тебе всего, но ты – единственный человек, которому я не могу солгать. Ты и я – две отдельных друг от друга души в одном теле. Но благодаря нашей связи, ты всегда сможешь понять, когда я лгу, а я – когда лжешь ты/.

Но тут внезапная мысль озарила мальчика:

/Как вы думаете, он уже делал это со мной раньше?/

/Что?/ - Озадаченно переспросил Дэниел. А затем, уловив направление мыслей Поттера, уточнил: - /Хочешь знать, вмешивался ли он в твою память?/

/Да. Мог?/

/Не знаю/. – Признался вознесшийся. - /Но вполне возможно. Я хочу сказать, что Дамблдор в этот раз не выглядел человеком, испытывающим угрызения совести. Значит, либо он уже совершал подобное раньше, либо настолько уверен в собственной правоте, что считает любые способы приемлемыми. Во всяком случае, способы, применяемые им лично. Но мы можем попробовать проследить твои контакты в волшебном мире, чтобы узнать, успел ли он приложить и к ним свою руку. И если последнее окажется правдой, то директор очень страшный человек. Возможно, даже более опасный, чем этот Волдеморт. Потому что это будет означать, что он играет в тени и уже сделал несколько ходов, действуя, как он считает, исключительно ради Великого Добра. И если того потребуют обстоятельства, то одним стиранием памяти он может не ограничиться/.

/Хотите сказать, он спланировал все, происходящее со мной за последние два года?/ - Гарри был слишком шокирован речью друга.

/Не совсем так. Но я считаю, что он организовал определенные события так, чтобы ты поступал нужным ему образом. И при этом думал, что совершаешь все по собственной воле/. – Уточнил Джексон. - /Например, к тебе послали Хагрида, когда выяснилось, что письма не доходят до адресата. И именно этому человеку директор абсолютно _случайно_ поручает забрать философский камень. Несмотря на все положительные качества, Хагрид не тот человек, который сможет сохранить секрет, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. Дамблдор не мог не знать этого, так почему же все равно доверил ему доставку камня, довольствуясь неполной защитой? Ему также должно быть известно отношение Хагрида к Слизерину. Оно, конечно, не так известно, как «любовь» Снейпа к Гриффиндору, но все равно достаточно для уверенности, что тебе внушат «простую» истину: Слизерин – плохой, и его следует избегать всеми силами. И напоследок, но не последнее. Я считаю, что это директор спланировал твою первую встречу с Уизли. Я также полагаю, что он устроил все так, чтобы первый длительный контакт с погодком-волшебником состоялся именно с Роном/.

/Вы уверены, что это он столкнул меня с Уизли?/ - Гарри никак не мог поверить в услышанное.

/Просто задумайся об этом на минутку/. – Дэниел решил рассказать мальчику про обнаруженные им на данный момент несоответствия. - /Согласно Сортировочной Шляпе, ты балансировал между Слизерином и Гриффиндором. Но, даже не зная об этом, Дамблдор решил подстраховаться, чтобы ты предпочел красно-золотых всем остальным. Скорее всего, он уже знал о твоей встрече с Малфоем, но этого было недостаточно для полной уверенности в «правильном» выборе факультета. Поэтому директор организовал тебе встречу с семьей, чьи дети обучаются на Гриффиндоре. Знаешь, миссис Уизли довольно бесхитростная женщина. До твоего друга Рона, она отправила уже пять детей в Хогвартс, не считая того, что сама училась в школе в течение семи лет. И при этом она умудрилась _громким_ голосом спросить про номер платформы. А чего стоит ее выражение: «Забит магглами». Она специально это произнесла, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, ведь Хагрид так ничего и не объяснил. Было ли все сделано по приказу Дамблдора или нет, но согласись, что это чертовски подозрительно. А затем сама поездка в поезде. Рон говорил, что остальные купе заняты. Однако кроме близнецов Уизли и женщины со сладостями, до середины пути вас больше так никто и не побеспокоил. Опять-таки, я не говорю, что Рон – не настоящий друг. Но вот еще кое-что, вроде бы и не имеющее смысла, но только до тех пор, пока не начинаешь догадываться об умелом манипулировании. Вы просто обязаны были быть прерваны несколько раз, хотя бы жаждущими увидеть тебя студентами/.

Ответить Гарри не успел, так как с другой стороны двери раздалась возня с замком.

/Гарри, ложись/. – Приказал Дэниел. - /Притворись спящим/.

Гарри сразу же подчинился, уже не удивляясь, что выполняет требования Джексона, особенно в свете последних его действий. Подросток слышал, как несколько человек двигались по комнате, расставляя вещи. Кем бы они ни были, они так и не проронили ни слова и даже не приблизились к кровати. Создавалось впечатление, что посетители старались поскорее закончить свою работу, так как покинули комнату буквально через пару минут после появления.

Гарри продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, в то время как Дэниел сканировал пространство на наличие в нем посторонних. Поттер смог услышать только шум крыльев, а вознесшийся почувствовал птицу или что-то на нее похожее.

/Кроме птицы в комнате никого нет/. – Сообщил Дэниел своему «хозяину».

/Скорее всего, это моя сова Хедвиг/. – Предположил Гарри.

/Твоя сова?/ - Джексон замер на некоторое время, а затем вспомнил объяснения. - /Ах да, ты что-то раньше говорил о сове/.

/Хотите ее увидеть?/ - Возбужденно предложил Гарри, открывая глаза.

/Думаю, у меня нет выбора. Куда ты, туда и я, помнишь об этом?/ - Со смешком напомнил мальчику вознесшийся.

/А, да/. – Гарри выдал в ответ слабый дрожащий смешок. - /Никак не могу привыкнуть/.

/Так же, как и я/. – Признался Дэниел. - /Но у нас есть время, чтобы приспособиться друг к другу/.

Хедвиг с легким беспокойством смотрела на лежащего на кровати хозяина. Что-то с ним было не так. Связующая магия фамилиара оставалась такой же крепкой, как и раньше, но довольно часто она исчезала, приобретая совершенно другой почерк. Создавалось впечатление, что человек перед ней больше не был ее хозяином. Может, он кем-то одержим? Но если одержим, то почему тот беловолосый волшебник, заставляющий ее хозяина возвращаться к родственникам, не заметил перемен? Пока она не выяснит, что происходит, следует быть настороже.

Гарри подошел к сове:

- Хедвиг, умница. Ты поступила абсолютно верно, отправившись к Гермионе за помощью. – Он погладил ее грудные перья кончиками пальцев. – Если мы на самом деле на Косой Аллее, я куплю тебе специальное угощение.

Хедвиг увидела, как выражение лица ее хозяина слегка изменилось, а его магический почерк снова исчез. Она распахнула крылья, стараясь отшатнуться от протянутой к ней руки.

Магический почерк хозяина снова вернулся.

- Что случилось, девочка? – Спросил Гарри.

/Думаю, она каким-то образом засекла мое присутствие/. – Предположил Дэниел. - /Она реагирует таким образом на наш диалог/.

Почерк снова сменился. Сова была сбита с толку.

- А она может? – Вопрос Гарри смутил Хедвиг еще больше.

/Честно говоря, не знаю/. – Ответил Дэниел. - /Предлагаю спросить у нее самой. Если она – магическое животное, то, скорее всего, способна чувствовать изменения в твоей ауре или что-то подобное, когда я становлюсь активным/.

- Хедвиг, ты чувствуешь во мне что-нибудь необычное? – Обратился к питомице Гарри.

Сова согласно кивнула головой и стала ждать дальнейшего развития событий. Она уже приготовилась, если потребуется лететь за помощью через открытое окно.

- Могу поспорить, у тебя не получается разобраться с этими ощущениями, верно? – Магический почерк хозяина снова исчез. – Хедвиг, позволь представиться. Я – Дэниел Джексон. В результате некоторого, довольно своеобразного стечения обстоятельств, прошлой ночью я спас жизнь Гарри. Но в процессе нечаянно связал с ним свою жизнь.

Заметив скептическое выражение глаз совы, Гарри мысленно бросился вперед, убеждая питомицу:

- Это правда, Хедвиг. Прошлой ночью дядя Вернон убил бы меня, если бы не Дэниел. Проблема в том, что сейчас мы не можем разделиться, иначе оба умрем.

Хедвиг одарила его специфическим взглядом, говорящим: «Значит, вчера я попусту потратила свое время».

- Это правда, моя дорогая Хедвиг. – Другой снова вернулся. – Я своего рода из будущего и являюсь высшим существом. Очнувшись в этом мире, я посчитал тело Гарри моим. И во время исцеления ран и его возвращения из Владений Смерти каким-то образом связал наши жизненные силы. Уверяю тебя, это было сделано не нарочно. Я имею в виду соединение, а не спасение жизни.

Если бы совы были способны копировать материнский взгляд, подозревающий своего чада во лжи, то Хедвиг, по мнению Дэниела, могла бы собой гордиться. Осмотрев комнату, Джексон наткнулся на зеркало над буфетом. Протянув руку сове, он сказал:

- Я не могу разделяться с Гарри на длительное время, не убив при этом обоих, но вполне способен показать тебе, как выгляжу на самом деле. Может быть, это поможет убедить тебя в моем нежелании причинять вред Гарри.

Некоторое время сова внимательно изучала мужчину. Она не чувствовала исходящей от него непосредственной угрозы, и любопытство одержало верх. Хедвиг перепрыгнула на предложенную руку и позволила ему поднести себя к магическому зеркалу.

Руки Гарри окутало белое сияние, как будто исходящее от зеркала. Хедвиг увидела, как отражение ее хозяина с ней на руке заменяется на образ взрослого мужчины с коротко стриженными каштановыми, отливающими золотом, волосами и голубыми глазами. Он улыбался. Сова пристально изучала лицо незнакомца, постоянно поворачивая голову туда-сюда, от Гарри к зеркалу. Она решила, что у мужчины доброе лицо. Хедвиг доверится ему…пока.

Сова вопросительно ухнула.

- Это образ доктора Дэниела Джексона, археолога и лингвиста из 2003 года. – Подтвердил Дэниел. – И я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как очутился здесь или в теле Гарри. Но пока мы не найдем способ безопасного разделения, я буду частью его жизни. И я считаю это хорошей идеей, учитывая его предрасположенность к нахождению различных проблем и «влипанию» в них.

Хедвиг согласно ухнула, принимая изменения в жизни своего хозяина и запоминая чужой магический почерк, чтобы свободно различать их.

- Эй! – Возмущенно фыркнул Гарри, раздраженный, что сова согласилась с Дэниелом. – Вы умудрились влипнуть в гораздо большие проблемы, чем я, доктор Дэниел Джексон. Так что не вам судить.

Дэниел мудро решил не комментировать. Особенно, если учесть, что Джек постоянно называл его магнитом для неприятностей. О'Нилл всегда говорил, что если на планете есть хоть одна «проблема», то она обязательно решит проявить себя именно в тот момент, когда рядом будет находиться Джексон. От землетрясений и оползней до Гоа'улдов, в течение тысячелетий не наведывавшихся в мир, но внезапно решивших, что именно сегодня подходящий день для проверки или освоения планеты.

/Как думаешь, где мы?/ - Решил сменить тему разговора Дэниел после возвращения Хедвиг на насест.

/Ну, если подумать, то, скорее всего, мы в «Дырявом котле». О нем упоминал Дамблдор, говоря, что здесь я встретил министра/. – Ответил Гарри. - /Я знаю, что в «Котле» сдаются комнаты для ночлега, хотя раньше никогда здесь не останавливался/.

Понимая, что, прежде чем открыто противостоять Дамблдору или любому, кто хорошо знает Гарри, им необходимо составить хоть какой-то план, Дэниел спросил:

/Сколько у нас есть времени до возвращения в Хогвартс?/

/Имеете в виду, ЕСЛИ мы вернемся в Хогвартс?/ - Поправил Поттер.

/Я считаю, нам все же придется/. – Задумчиво ответил Джексон. - /Хотя бы для того, чтобы выиграть себе побольше времени. А чем больше его у нас, тем надежнее план. И если мы решим исчезнуть или спрятаться, то они не смогут найти нас, пока мы сами этого не захотим/.

Гарри задумался над сказанным и признал правоту Дэниела. Невозможно все спланировать заранее, но лучше все же иметь план про запас. Он не только скроет более важные вещи, но и позволит быстро ориентироваться в ситуации, предотвращая ее полный провал, когда что-то пойдет не так. _Если что-то пойдет не так_, поправил сам себя мальчик. Но учитывая, что обычно удача Гарри отдыхает, а его новый компаньон также умеет влипать в неприятности, их определенно будет преследовать неудача.

/Новый семестр начнется через две недели/.

Уже далеко впереди в мыслях, Дэниел сказал:

/Сначала надо полностью выяснить твое финансовое состояние. А также узнать, кто несет за него ответственность, поскольку ты пока еще несовершеннолетний/.

/Значит, с утра нам придется посетить Гринготтс/. – Ответил Гарри.

/Нет/. – Возразил Джексон. - /В действительности это означает визит во «Флориш и Блоттс». Нам необходимо найти книги по традициям гоблинов, если они вообще существуют. Если вспомнить о поведении Дамблдора, то я просто уверен, что он скрыл от тебя очень многое, не считая нежелания видеть тебя где-либо, кроме как в доме Дурслей. И чтобы получить нужные ответы, нам, возможно, придется иметь дело с высшим начальством/.

/Но нам все равно надо забрать деньги из Гринготтса. Во «Флориш и Блоттс» нет места для чтения. Прежде чем прочитать книги, их придется купить/. – Заметил Гарри. – Кроме того, если мы все-таки планируем возвращение в Хогвартс, необходимо купить школьные вещи и закончить домашнюю работу/.

/Я помогу тебе с этим/. – Предложил Дэниел.

/О магическом мире вы знаете еще меньше, чем я/.

/Верно. Зато я очень быстро учусь/. – Ответил Джексон. - /К тому же, на данный момент, мне все равно нечем заняться. Так что вполне могу тебе помочь. Знаешь, Гарри, несмотря на все уверения Дурслей в обратном, ты очень способный молодой человек. Не позволяй своему уму пропасть даром/.

/О, круто!/ - Вздохнул мальчик. - /Вы собираетесь превратить меня в мужскую копию Гермионы/.

Дэниел рассмеялся, но потом вновь стал серьезным:

/Нет, просто я хочу, чтобы ты использовал все свои способности и интеллект. Один очень умный старик и не менее хитрый политик держат тебя в неведении, преследуя личные цели. Я молчу про Волдеморта. И для нас единственный способ превзойти их - это использовать все доступные ресурсы: мои и твои мозги. И в итоге заставить их нас недооценить. Раскрой глаза, Гарри! Ведь для нас это единственный шанс выжить!/

/Я бы не назвал Фаджа умным, особенно учитывая, как он поступил с Хагридом в прошлом году. Да и озвученный им способ «позаботиться» о проблемных людях, знающих об отношениях между мной и родственниками и их побоях, при этом делая вид, что оказывает мне услугу, не тянет на поступок умного человека/. – Возразил Гарри.

/Ум и хитрость – два разных качества, Гарри/. – Не согласился Джексон. - /Человек может не блистать умом, но, если он достаточно хитер, то найдет выход из любой ситуации, при этом оставив умного человека в абсолютном проигрыше. Если потребуется, то и крыса может быть хитра, но при этом никто не считает ее умным животным/.

Позавтракав на следующее утро в Дырявом Котле, Гарри/Дэниел вышел через заднюю дверь. Вытащив палочку, мальчик обратился к другу:

/Дэниел Джексон, приготовьтесь к встрече с невиданным ранее миром/.

Постучав по нужному кирпичу, Гарри улыбнулся, уловив изумленный вздох Дэниела. Стена затряслась, как будто от щекотки, а затем появился увеличивающийся просвет, превратившийся в арку.

Мысленно сымитировав интонацию Хагрида во время первого посещения волшебного мира, Гарри произнес:

/Доктор Джексон, добро пожаловать на Косую аллею/.

Дэниел посчитал, что его первое впечатление о Косой аллеи вполне информативно. Принимая во внимание сильно ограниченные, даже по мнению самого мальчика, знания о магическом мире, состоящие в основном в общении с Уизли и учениками Хогвартса, а также учитывая внешний вид строений Косой аллеи, Джексон мог с уверенностью утверждать, что все контакты с маггловским миром были прекращены в семнадцатом веке. Хотя Дэниел и знал, благодаря Гарри, что некоторые люди вполне успешно зачаровывают немагические технологические приборы для работы без помощи электричества. Например, машины или кухонные плиты. Но чего Джексон никак не мог понять, так это причину, по которой прекрасно осведомленный о созданных немагическим обществом вещах Волшебный мир предпочел не развиваться далее, застряв в семнадцатом веке.

Гарри улыбнулся, почувствовав пыл, с которым Дэниел первое время разглядывал аллею. Его удивляла способность мужчины, в несколько раз умнее Гермионы, искренне радоваться, обнаружив что-то новенькое, и при этом умудряющегося сохранять детскую непосредственность. Рядом с ним Гермиона казалась старушкой. Во время последнего посещения Косой аллеи девочка была равнодушна ко всем окружающим ее необычным магазинчикам и даже не пыталась их исследовать. Она ограничилась необходимыми для покупок лавочками и подошла к делу с практической точки зрения. Подобное поведение продолжалось до тех пор, пока девочка не увидела Гилдероя Локхарта. Вот тогда-то Гермиона, как и все женщины в радиусе десяти метров, прилипла глазами к мужчине и поедала его взглядом.

/Дэниэл, не беспокойтесь. У нас будет время на исследование Аллеи после Гринготтса/. – Заверил Гарри своего возбужденного «пассажира». На самом деле, мальчик горел точно таким же желанием по-настоящему исследовать Косую аллею. Каждый раз во время пребывания на этой улице Гарри сопровождали другие люди и следили, чтобы он посещал только необходимые для покупки школьных принадлежностей магазины. А на остальные просто не оставалось времени. В итоге, он ничего не мог сделать сам.

Гарри направился в Гринготтс и, предоставив ключ, был проведен к своему сейфу гоблином по имени Глэтрок.

Как только вагонетка остановилась, Дэниел выдохнул:

/Ух! Это было почти так же стремительно, как путешествие сквозь Звездные Врата/.

/Слишком экстремальная поездка, верно?/ - Согласился с ним мальчик, вылезая из тележки.

- Ключ, пожалуйста. – Потребовал Глэтрок, не подозревающий об идущем обмене впечатлениями.

Гарри отдал требуемое и стал ждать, пока гоблин вставит ключ и откроет сейф. Вылетевший зеленый дым рассеялся и позволил Джексону увидеть содержимое. Мужчина присвистнул, впервые познакомившись с волшебными деньгами и распознав горы золотых, серебряных и бронзовых монеток. Пока мальчик ссыпал деньги в выданный им мешок, Дэниел определил по весу (и теперь мог с уверенностью сказать), что это действительно было золото. Он сделал себе мысленную заметку обязательно заставить Гарри узнать текущий обменный курс между волшебными монетами и английским фунтом. Джексон вполне логично предположил, что подобная услуга просто обязана иметь место. Ведь рожденные в немагической семье ученики не могут расплачиваться галеонами, сиклями и кнатами, пока не обменяют на них фунты стерлингов. Получив информацию об обменном курсе, даже с учетом его постоянного варьирования, Дэниел/Гарри сможет узнать, сколько денег у него на счету.

Выбравшись из замка, Гарри решил спросить для проформы, хотя и был уверен в ответе на сто процентов:

/Сначала ознакомимся с Косой аллеей или зайдем во «Флориш и Блоттс»?

/Хммм…/

Гарри уловил сомнения в высказанном «слове», поэтому решил подлить масла в огонь:

/Единственная часть Косой аллеи, которую следует избегать, это Темная аллея. Кроме нее мы можем ходить, где угодно/.

/Я начинаю сомневаться, что ты не имеешь никакого отношения к Джеку О'Ниллу. Потому что ты начинаешь говорить, как он/. – Проворчал Дэниел.

Мальчик громко рассмеялся, что привлекло к нему несколько странных взглядов проходящих мимо ведьм и волшебников. Они не могли понять, над чем Гарри смеется.

Оставшееся утреннее время Гарри/Дэниел провел в исследованиях укромных уголков и закоулков Косой аллеи. Они наметили несколько интересно выглядевших магазинчиков и сделали мысленную заметку обязательно посетить их позже. А прежде чем идти затариваться во «Флориш и Блоттс», парочка отдала должное мороженому с кусочками шоколада.

/М-м-м-м/, – промычал Дэниел от удовольствия, вновь ощущая вкус шоколада после стольких лет воздержания. В существовании в качестве вознесшегося был всего один недостаток… нет, два… которые ему не нравились. Во-первых, невозможность открыто помогать людям, хотя Джексон и нашел способ обходить это ограничение. И до сих пор действовал вполне успешно, дабы Ома не вызывала его за ослушание. Но больше всего, исключая друзей, Дэниел скучал по двум вещам: _шоколаду и кофе_. Пока он не может позволить себе кофе, так как Гарри слишком мал для него, но наслаждаться **шоколадом** ему никто не запретит.

Скушав последний кусочек шоколадного великолепия из вазочки, Гарри/Дэниел отправился во «Флориш и Блоттс».

Войдя в магазин, они застали удивительнейшую картину. Вместо гравированных золотом книг заклинаний, ранее выставленных в витрине, которые Гарри видел в свои прошлые посещения, перед их глазами оказалась крепкая на вид клетка, содержащая около сотни копий «Чудовищной книги о Чудовищах». Смотря на дерущихся между собой книги, Гарри понял, что Дэниел удивлен так же, как и он сам.

/Это нормально для магического мира?/ - Джексон вздрогнул, когда одна книга оказалась разорванной на части другими, и ее страницы разлетелись по всему помещению.

/Без понятия/. – Ответил Гарри. - /Не думаю, что они живые. С другой стороны, единственная ненормальная книга, виденная мной и отличающаяся от обыкновенной, была в Запретной секции в Хогвартсе/.

/Ну, кто бы ни придумал подобное заклинание оживления для книг, он был настоящим извращен…/

- Хогвартс? – Молчаливый разговор был прерван выглядевшим довольно нетерпеливым мужчиной, в котором Гарри признал управляющего магазина. – Вы пришли за книгами?

- Да. – Гарри достал лист с указанной литературой, но управляющий проигнорировал его.

Гарри/Дэниел смотрел, как мужчина достает пару толстых перчаток, берет толстую палку с крюком на конце и направляется к клетке.

Вспомнив, что присланная Хагридом на день рождения книга как раз и была экземпляром «Чудовищной книги о Чудовищах», а ныне покоилась в сундуке в трактире, для надежности перевязанная одним из старых ремней Дадли, Гарри быстро сверился со списком литературы и удостоверился, что она указана там в качестве учебника. Пока управляющий не успел открыть клетку, Гарри произнес:

- У меня уже есть эта книга.

- Правда? – Мужчина снова оживился. – Слава Мерлину! Меня уже укусили пять раз за сегодняшний день…

Голос управляющего затих, когда две Чудовищные книги продолжили свое черное дело по расчленению третьей товарки.

- Довольно! – Закричал он, разгоняя книги при помощи палки. – Никогда больше не буду продавать эти книги. С момента их появления творится настоящий хаос. А я, наивный, думал, что хуже, чем тот случай с двумя сотнями «Невидимых книг о Невидимости» быть не может. Мы их так и не нашли, а стоимость… Ну, чем я тогда могу вам помочь?

Управляющий довольно быстро помог Гарри собрать все необходимые школьные учебники, а затем оставил его бродить между стеллажами, когда мальчик сообщил, что собирается посмотреть еще какие-нибудь книги для дополнительного чтения.

Гарри ощущал удовлетворенные эмоции Дэниела во время блужданий туда-сюда между полками, когда он или мужчина вытаскивал любую заинтересовавшую их книгу. Мальчику нравилось читать. Но очень скоро он понял, что Дэниел любит книги. Однако при этом он не выглядел таким же фанатиком, как Гермиона. Девочка, как минимум, наградит вас убивающим взглядом, если заметит загнутую страничку. И Гарри стало интересно, считает ли Джексон, также как и Гермиона, что в книгах пишут только правду. Она никогда не сомневалась в фактах, если они напечатаны в книгах.

/Нет/. – Ответил Дэниел. - /Я не считаю книги истиной в последней инстанции. Повидав за несколько лет множество событий, даже до Звездных Врат, я понял, что люди всегда стремятся скрыть правду. Особенно, если она им неприятна, или они не желают с ней мириться. В общем, говоря словами моего профессора истории: «История пишется победителями. И последние напишут все, что угодно, лишь бы не выглядеть плохими в глазах обывателей»/.

В конце концов, когда они притащили все выбранные книги к кассе, среди них были не только учебники для школы, но и Книга по традициям Волшебного мира; самообновляющаяся (о чем говорилось на форзаце) Книга Волшебных законов, включавшая малые расы; Старая книга по традициям гоблинов. А еще по просьбе Дэниела Гарри взял Книгу по Древним рунам и их применению в магии. Джексону было интересно, как известные ему руны используются в Магическом сообществе.

Большую часть послеобеденного времени они потратили на поиски хорошей книги по гоблинским традициям, которая могла бы им пригодиться вместо чересчур пристрастных и уничижительных книг об этой расе. Нужный фолиант оказался засунутым в самый пыльный угол у задней стенки лавки и, согласно дате издания, был написан около двухсот лет назад волшебником, имеющим с гоблинами дружественные отношения. Дэниелу оставалось только надеяться, что с момента написания книги гоблинские традиции не сильно изменились. И если они совершат неточность в некоторых традициях, то все равно расположат к себе гоблинов благодаря попытке отнестись с уважением к их культуре.

Девушка на кассе с минуту с огромным удивлением таращилась на книгу по традициям.

- Я и не знала, что у нас в магазине остались его книги!

- О, они настолько популярны? – Спросил Гарри, заинтересовавшись реакцией.

- Вообще-то, нет. – Ответила она. – Большинству читателей не нравятся его книги. Они считают, что автор слишком любил изучаемых нелюдей, и в своих книгах пытался создать впечатление, что последние заслуживают равных прав с ведьмами и волшебниками. Зачем вам нужна именно эта книга, когда есть много других, более популярных?

- Благодаря Биннсу, единственное, что мы проходим, это восстания гоблинов. – Ответил Гарри. – Я подумал, что это отличная возможность узнать больше по традициям народа, которому волшебники доверяют свои сбережения, дабы нечаянно не оскорбить их.

Появившееся выражение лица девушки уверило Гарри, что она не понимает, к чему приложенные трудности. Ее слова подтвердили догадку мальчика:

- Волшебники и гоблины относятся таким образом друг к друг веками, душечка. Они не ожидают от нас другого, если, конечно, волшебник или ведьма не работают на них или в правительстве.

/Ну, если кто-то позволяет относиться к себе определенным образом, еще не означает, что они хотят такого отношения или нам следует ему следовать/. – Гарри согласился с комментарием Дэниела, но решил не озвучивать его вслух, потому что он и так уже стал привлекать внимание. Причем мальчик не знал, был ли причиной повышенного внимания его титул Мальчика-Который-Выжил или тема разговора. Да его это и не волновало. Он просто ненавидел привлекать внимание людей: это всегда приносило одни проблемы.

Пока Дэниел обедал и читал книгу по традициям гоблинов, Гарри слушал разговоры в общем зале Дырявого Котла.

Казалось, что единственной обсуждаемой темой был Сириус Блэк. Мальчик подслушал, как один мужчина говорит другу за стаканчиком Огненного виски:

- Моя жена не позволяет детям гулять в одиночку, пока его не вернут в Азкабан.

А его собутыльник отвечает:

- Они не знают, как он выбрался оттуда. Как умудрился пройти **мимо**… ну, ты знаешь, Дементоров. Я думал, подобное невозможно.

- Я слышал, они даже сообщили магглам о розыске. – Услышал Гарри слова женщины за соседним столом.

- И что они ожидают от магглов при столкновении с ним? - Ответил ее компаньон. – Впрочем, что будут делать авроры, тоже вопрос, особенно учитывая, что ОН смог сбежать из Азкабана. Он находится в совсем другой весовой категории.

- Ну, остается надеяться, что они его скоро поймают. – Возразила женщина. – Я до смерти напугана тем фактом, что он может быть среди нас.

/Интересно, кто такой этот Сириус Блэк, и почему Министерство настолько уверено, что он ищет меня/. – Окликнул Дэниела Гарри.

/Не знаю/. – Ответил Джексон, не отрываясь от книги. - /Может быть, стоит утром расспросить Тома. Бармены обычно в курсе всех событий, и он может помочь нам с этим/.

/Полагаю, что так/. – Гарри не был в курсе таких подробностей о барах или барменах. - /Стоящая книга?/

/Да, очень/. – Сказал Дэниел. - /Устройство цивилизации гоблинов чем-то похоже на феодальный строй японского Сёгуната. Самое главное – это честь и занимаемое в клане социальное положение. Однако, если они могут, то ничто им не мешает заработать за твой счет, если последнее улучшит их общественное положение в клане. Весь трюк как раз и состоит в том, чтобы заставить их если уж не признать нас себе равными, то хотя бы проявить благородство/.

/И когда мы, по вашим подсчетам, будем готовы идти на переговоры?/ - Попытался выяснить Гарри.

/Думаю, следует обождать несколько дней. Я хочу еще раз перечитать некоторые главы этой книги, а также проверить Законы, касающиеся малых рас Волшебного мира, и книги по волшебным традициям. Мне нужно знать, есть ли там хоть что-то, что поможет в общении с гоблинами/.

/Если вы не против, не могли бы мы сегодня вечером сделать мою домашнюю работу?/ - Попросил Гарри. - /Я бы хотел разобраться с ней как можно скорее. Особенно, с работой по Зельям/.

Знакомый по воспоминаниями Гарри с вечными придирками со стороны зельевара в течение последних двух лет, Дэниел ответил:

/Давай напишем настолько совершенное эссе, что оно сведет на нет все попытки придраться к нему /.

- Эй, Том. – На следующее утро Гарри подошел к бармену в опустевшем после завтрака зеле. – Могу я кое о чем спросить вас?

- Все что угодно, Гарри. – Ответил он.

- Кто такой Сириус Блэк?

- Не уверен, что я именно тот, кто должен тебе рассказать про него. – Осторожно начал бармен, ища способ уйти от разговора.

- Почему нет? – Гарри был заинтригован. – Я знаю из листовок, что и магический, и немагический мир разыскивают его, но почему? Что он сделал?

Бармен старался не встречаться взглядом с изумрудными глазами, но ничего не вышло. Он понимал, что должен рассказать хоть что-нибудь о совершенном Блэком преступлении. Вздохнув, бармен сказал:

- Блэк убил тринадцать магглов и волшебника по имени Питер Петтигрю.

- Это не все, что он натворил, и тебе это известно, Том. – От двери, ведущий в маггловский мир раздался голос мужчины, который, видимо, был не в курсе, кто собеседник бармена. - Если ты собрался рассказать мальчонке о Блэке, то говори уж все. Он предал Поттеров Темному Лорду, пацан.

- Зак, ты не должен был говорить этого. – Мысленно поносил мужчину Том, прекрасно понимая, что теперь ничто не остановит Гарри от уточнения подробностей. Дамблдор же потребовал, чтобы никто из владельцев лавок на Аллее не говорил мальчику о связи между Блэком и гибелью его семьи.

- Почему нет? – Возразил Зак, заходя в помещение. – Пацану нужно знать, насколько опасен этот человек.

- Тебе следовало быть менее резким. – Том указал на ошеломленного мальчика, стоящего перед ним.

Зак впервые посмотрел на ребенка и понял, что грубо преподнес новости не кому иному, как самому Гарри Поттеру, Мальчику-Который-Выжил. А Гарри продолжал стоять, его лицо побледнело, а глаза ярко сверкали. Зак сообразил, что до сих пор никто так и не рассказал мальчику о том, кто выдал его семью Темному Лорду.

Дэниел понял, что Гарри на некоторое время выпал из реальности, поэтому мягко убрал его с дороги и забрал контроль до тех пор, пока шок не пройдет. Им нужна информация, а, в отличие от Тома, этот мужчина отнюдь не против поделиться ею.

Зак же увидел, как Гарри быстро пришел в себя, не собираясь падать в обморок, а затем спросил:

- Вы в этом уверены?

- Все знают, что он был Хранителем Тайны твоих родителей, парень. – Зак решил остальную часть истории подать более мягко. – Они считали его лучшим другом твоего отца. Самое страшное из всех видов предательств.

- А вы знаете, почему он сделал это?

- Он был последователем Темного Лорда, какие еще доказательства тебе нужны? – Уверенно сказал Зак.

- Ну, что он сказал на суде о причинах, толкнувших его на предательство? – Спросил Дэниел.

- Не было никакого суда, мальчик. – Ответил Зак. – Блэк был виновен, как последний из грешников, и все это знали. Зачем тратить время и деньги на суд?

Дэниел мог бы сказать парочку слов по последнему утверждению, но мудро решил промолчать. Вместо этого он кивнул, благодаря мужчину за информацию, и стал подниматься в свою комнату.

- Не следовало тебе говорить об этом, Зак. – Услышал Джексон, как Том выговаривает Заку.

- Почему нет? – Защищался Зак. – Он должен знать о предательстве Блэка.

- Но не так преподнесенном. – Возразил Том. – Дамблдор сказал, что сам расскажет ему, когда…

Больше Дэниел уже ничего не услышал, поднявшись на верхний пролет лестницы.

Закрыв дверь в комнату, мужчина почувствовал, что Гарри приходит в себя.

И Джексон обнаружил себя польщенным тем фактом, что мальчик не попытался забрать контроль сразу же, как только они вошли в комнату. Гарри же испытывал неприятное удивление при условии, что новость о Блэке была правдивой. С другой стороны, это означало еще одну тайну, припрятанную Дамблдором. Дэниел не мог не задаваться вопросом, были ли другие секреты от мальчика, и если да, то насколько более страшные, чем тот факт, что, возможно, лучший друг твоего отца предал твоих же родителей, и обрек их на верную смерть. Учитывая, что суда так и не было, вряд ли кто-нибудь проводил допрос с применением заклинания правды или сыворотки, о которых упоминалось в книгах из «Флориш и Блоттс». Поэтому Джексон озадачился следующим вопросом: а был ли Блэк виновен? Самым трудным было выяснить правду в сложившейся благодаря Дамблдору ситуации, когда по непонятной причине от мальчика скрывали все. А пока не найдется добрый человек, согласившийся рассказать общеизвестную в магическом мире версию событий, придется выяснять правду, используя старые методы. И если добавить сюда факт, что магическое сообщество решило все держать в секрете от Поттера, то процесс будет сложным.

Беспокоясь за внезапно притихшего мальчика, Дэниел позвал:

/Гарри?/

/Почему?/ - Наконец закричал Поттер. - /Почему он сделал это? Тот мужчина сказал, что он был лучшим другом моего папы. Как он мог предать их, да еще таким образом?/

Вспомнив о случае, когда Джек действовал под прикрытием, и все считали его предателем, Дэниел мягко возразил:

/Мы не знаем, совершал ли он это на самом деле/.

/Но тот мужчина сказал, что он сделала это/. – Напомнил ему Гарри.

/И скорее всего, он верит в сказанное, потому что услышал это от кого-то, или ему рассказали. Возможно, он не знает правды о том, что случилось на самом деле/. - Возразил Дэниел. - /Вспомни, что произошло с тобой в прошлом году. Только из-за твоей способности разговаривать со змеями - классный трюк, между прочим, - ты тут же превратился в злого волшебника, убивающего всех в округе, хотя на самом деле никому не причинил вреда. И не забывай, как министр поступил с Хагридом только для того, чтобы поддержать свой имидж. Бросить человека в тюрьму из-за необходимости создать видимость деятельности, при этом абсолютно не заботясь о его невиновности! Подобное отношение создает отнюдь не лестное мнение о магической системе правосудия. Хагрида заключили в тюрьму без суда и следствия. Точно так же поступили и с Сириусом Блэком/.

/Так вы думаете, что он может быть невиновным?/ - Спросил Гарри.

Дэниел вздохнул.

/Я говорю, что мы не знаем всей правды. Из твоих знаний я могу сделать вывод, что большая часть магического мира озабочена впечатлением, производимым на остальных. Имидж решает все проблемы. Также, опираясь на факты из твоей памяти и своих собственных наблюдений, я могу сделать вывод, что волшебники не умеют думать сами за себя, и это становится довольно опасной привычкой для окружающих. Что же касается Сириуса Блэка, то мы не должны делать поспешных выводов, как остальные делают и делали, просто потому, что не обладаем достаточной информацией. А из малости, услышанной внизу от Зака, я уверенно могу заявить, что у магического сообщества также нет необходимых доказательств /.

Джексон почувствовал, как успокаивается Гарри, воспринимая его доводы.

/У меня только один вопрос. Если выяснится, что Блэк виновен, вы поможете мне разобраться с ним?/ - Попросил мальчик. Ему просто необходимо было знать, что родители будут отомщены.

/Я не буду помогать тебе в его убийстве, но сделаю все, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала/. – Пообещал Дэниел. А затем был вынужден добавить. - /И справедливость настоящая, а не в понимании волшебников/.

Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем Дэниел решил, что собрал достаточно информации из купленных книг, дабы попытаться всерьез приняться за гоблинов в Гриноттсе.

По плану, они должны попасть в Гринготтс сразу после полудня, когда в банке наименьшее число посетителей, и постараться выбраться оттуда до вечернего «часа пик». На случай, если Дамблдор или Фадж заинтересуются деятельностью мальчика, было необходимо сделать так, чтобы Гарри видело как можно меньшее количество волшебников и ведьм. Хотя парочка и была уверена, что подобного не произойдет, но лучше перестраховаться.

В оставшееся до похода время они решили позаботиться о других неотложных делах. И первой остановкой после прохода в Косую аллею стала лавочка Олливандера. Нужно было обсудить палочку Гарри.

Войдя в магазин, они услышали перезвон колокольчика где-то в подсобке. За прошедшие два года магазинчик совсем не изменился. А парочка с нетерпением ожидала появления хозяина.

- Мистер Поттер. – Голос Олливандера доносился из тени между полками с палочками. – Остролист, 11 дюймов, верно?

- Верно, мистер Олливандер. – Согласился Гарри, а затем сразу же перешел к причине их прихода. – Мистер Олливандер, мне нужна некоторая личная информация о возможном влиянии на мою палочку. И поскольку, со слов Хагрида, вы лучший создатель палочек в мире, я подумал, что смогу получить необходимые ответы на вопросы. Если у вас есть время.

- Если вы желаете обсудить дело, то именно сейчас у меня есть на это время. - Олливандер указал вглубь магазинчика.

Гарри последовал за ним в подсобку и уселся рядом с рабочим инвентарем. Прошло несколько минут тишины, пока мастер убирал вещи с дороги, потом Гарри заговорил.

- Мистер Олливандер, прежде, чем приступить к разговору, я хочу быть уверен, что он останется между нами, и никто никогда не узнает о нем.

- Я так понимаю, что вы требуете от меня волшебной клятвы о неразглашении. – Предложение мастеру не понравилось.

- Да, клятву не разглашать разговор никому и _ничему._ – Мальчик добавил последнее слово, когда Дэниел напомнил ему о дневнике Реддла.

После клятвы Гарри пустился в повествование обо всем, что с ним произошло у Дурслей в ночь, когда он раздул тетушку Мардж, опустив лишь ту часть, где Дамблдор и Фадж пытались изменить ему память. Мистер Олливандер оказался искренне заинтригован, особенно тем, как Хедвиг смогла засечь, когда Дэниел был активен или менялся с мальчиком местами.

- Интересно. – Пробормотал Олливандер. – Итак, твой фамилиар способен чувствовать разницу в ваших аурах, притом, что вы делите одно тело. Гарри, он может отделиться от тебя на некоторое время, чтобы я смог посмотреть его ауру без примеси твоей?

Последовала короткая пауза, после которой Гарри или Дэниел ответил:

- Если я сделаю это, то наврежу Гарри. В прошлый раз, когда я совершил подобное, его сердце остановилось в момент отделения. Если мы разделимся на длительное время, то оба умрем.

- Вы Дэниел? – Спросил Олливандер.

- Да. – Голос принадлежал Гарри Поттеру и звучал точно так же, как и раньше, что удивило мастера. За свою долгую жизнь, Олливандер несколько раз встречался с одержимыми. И их голоса немного, но отличались между собой.

- Откуда мне знать, что до этого я разговаривал не с тобой? – Заинтересовано спросил мастер.

- Если вы, как Хедвиг, не способны видеть нас, то никак. – Ответил Дэниел. - Каждый раз, когда я активен, что-то в Гарри меняется, хотя бы слегка, и она знает, что это я. Но что же она видит на самом деле, мы не знаем.

- Хедвиг – фамилиар Гарри. – Объяснил Олливандер. - Она способна чувствовать его магическое ядро. Ваше же, безусловно, отличается, и она засекает перемену.

Дэниел кивнул.

- Мы тоже так думали. Хотя я назвал это изменениями в аурах.

- В магическом мире это одно и то же. Только аура – это визуальное представление о внутреннем ядре. – Ответил Олливандер, а затем спросил: – Дэниел, как долго вы можете безопасно оставаться разделенными? Мне необходимо увидеть вашу ауру отдельно от ауры мальчика. Иначе я не смогу определить, нужна ли вам новая палочка, или, может, следует изменить действующую, или проблем вообще не будет.

На мгновение выражение лица Поттера сменилось на отсутствующее, а затем он ответил:

- Не больше минуты, и даже это нанесет вред. Вам необходимо будет иметь под рукой какие-нибудь стимуляторы, чтобы помочь привести его в порядок, когда я вернусь.

- У меня есть несколько флаконов Перечного зелья. Также я могу использовать _Enervate_, если потребуется привести его в сознание.

/Ну, Гарри, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это?/ - Спросил Дэниел.

/Не хочу, но придется/. – Ответил мальчик. - /Мы должны убедиться, что моя палочка будет работать с вами. Я не могу пользоваться магией летом даже на Косой аллее, поэтому Олливандер единственный, кто может нам помочь/.

- Нужно создать комфортабельное для сидения или лежания место. – Объяснил Дэниел мастеру, вставая. – В противном случае, Гарри может навредить себе, упав в обморок.

Олливандер выглядел слегка пристыженным тем, что сам не подумал об этом. Он указал палочкой на табуретку, где сидел Гарри, и превратил ее в удобное мягкое кресло.

Сев обратно, Дэниел сказал:

- У вас не будет много времени на рассматривание, поэтому делайте это быстро.

Не зная, чего ожидать, Олливандер испытал шок, когда мгновением позже позади Гарри появился дух, выглядевший, как мужчина с золотисто-каштановыми волосами, кристально чистыми голубыми глазами и одетый в белые свитер и брюки.

- Здравствуйте, мистер Олливандер. Я – доктор Дэниел Джексон.

- Приятно познакомиться. - Ответил Олливандер, в то время как напряг все свои магические чувства, чтобы ощутить ауру.

Дух обладал яркой, почти ослепляющей белой аурой. Спокойной, но теплой, как приятный огонь в камине. Аура мужчины обладала невероятной чистотой. Олливандер никогда раньше не встречал подобного, и сомневался, что сможет увидеть когда-либо еще.

Мгновение спустя мужчина исчез из виду.

Вспомнив об указаниях, мастер поторопился и достал перечное зелье из аптечки первой помощи, а затем медленно и осторожно влил его в горло мальчика.

Очнувшись, Гарри посмотрел на Олливандера:

- Моя палочка будет продолжать работать так же, как и раньше?

- Боюсь, что нет. – Ответил Мастер. – Нужно будет ее слегка изменить, но я не уверен, что следует использовать. Я никогда раньше не встречал ауры, подобной имеющейся у вашего друга, и это усложняет дело. Единственное, что могу точно утверждать, так это необходимость использования такого элемента для модификации, чтобы он подходил не только ему, но и вам.

Потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы закончить все дела с Оливандером, однако лавочку они покинули с измененной палочкой и даже успели ее опробовать на пригодность в скрытой щитами подсобке. У парочки еще оставалось время до планируемого посещения банка, поэтому они решили посвятить его дальнейшим исследованиям.

Прогуливаясь по пересекающимся с Косой аллеей улицам, Дэниел открыл кое-что неожиданное. Он ощущал потоки энергии, текущие по магической части Лондона. Более того, она воспринималась, как энергия, работе с которой его обучала Ома. Джексон также заметил, что проходящие мимо них по аллее волшебники и ведьмы окружены тем же типом энергии, варьирующимся в отличие от степени силы. Дэниел не знал точно, пригодятся ли эти новые способности ему или Гарри, поэтому заблокировал большую их часть, воспользовавшись приемами Омы. Теперь новые ощущения доставляли неудобства только в случае прямого физического контакта Гарри с ведьмами и волшебниками.

А на ближайшей к Гринготтсу улочке, в старом, выглядевшим запущенным магазинчике, Джексон обнаружил то, что никогда не ожидал увидеть снова – Око Ра. По его просьбе Гарри взял вещицу в руки. Дэниел должен был осмотреть ее и убедиться, что глаза не сыграли с ним злую шутку. Они не ошиблись. В руках мальчика находилась точная копия Ока Ра – медальона, подаренного Джексону Кэтрин Лэнгфорд перед его первым путешествием на Абидос.

Пока Гарри вертел в руках бронзовый амулет, Джексон смог почувствовать содержащуюся в нем силу. Такую же могущественную, как и оружие, спрятанное Ра на Абидосе. Дэниел слегка вздрогнул, вспомнив, насколько смертоносным оно оказалось, когда Анубис воспользовался им для уничтожения Абидоса.

А пока Гарри изучал иероглифы, выгравированные на обратной стороне медальона, Дэниела впервые в жизни посетило видение. Ну, по крайней мере, он так думал. Джексон увидел Гарри, стоящего на берегу залитого лунным светом озера, окруженного одетыми в плащи-мантии существами, от которых веяло злом. И Око Ра четко выделялось на груди мальчика. Видение исчезло так же быстро, как и возникло.

/Гарри, я думаю, что этот медальон предназначен тебе/. – Сказал Дэниел, когда мальчик решил положить его обратно.

/А вы уверены, что это – не ваше прошлое?/ - Поддразнивая, спросил Гарри.

/Уверен/. – Дэниел поделился кратким видением. - /Ты можешь подтвердить, что с тобой уже случалось нечто подобное, и тогда на тебе был такой же медальон?/

Гарри задохнулся, почувствовав распространяемое закутанными в мантии фигурами из видения зло и холод, но ответить он не успел. Услышавшая его судорожный вздох старая ведьма на кассе поинтересовалась:

- Что-то случилось, дорогой?

- Я удивился, увидев этот медальон. - Солгал Гарри. А затем спросил, выполняя требование Дэниела: – Что вы можете рассказать о нем?

Взяв амулет из рук мальчика, ведьма изучила медальон вдоль и поперек: от бронзового диска до застежки в виде змеи. Потом закрыла его и направилась в подсобное помещение, откуда вернулась с толстой книгой. Открыв фолиант, она пролистнула несколько страниц, прежде чем нашла искомое.

- Око Ра куплено моим отцом в 1890 году у одного из свободных разрушителей заклятий того времени – Шеллана Мэйбара. – Ответила женщина, а потом добавила. - Большинство экспедиций в Египет и другие места, где могли бы быть сокровища, раньше спонсировались Гринготтсом. Впрочем, как и сейчас. Разрушитель заклятий Мэйбар принадлежал к небольшой группе людей, работающих сами по себе. Одно время ему сопутствовала удача, а потом, как раз перед наступлением нового века, для него наступили тяжелые времена. Он был вынужден распродать сокровища, собранные для личной коллекции. Большая часть из купленных моим отцом у Мэйбара вещей была распродана давным-давно. Этот амулет – единственное, что осталось от его коллекции. И по странному стечению обстоятельств, раньше никто не интересовался им.

- А почему это странно? – Захотелось узнать Гарри.

- Может, эта лавка и выглядит старой и обшарпанной, но и я, и мой отец, пользуемся непререкаемым авторитетом среди разрушителей заклятий как продавцы лучших защитных талисманов. Разрушители понимают, что большинство старинных амулетов обладают куда лучшими защитными заклинаниями, чем мы имеем на сегодняшний день. Им также известно, что ни я, ни мой отец, никогда не купим и не будем торговать артефактами, происхождение которых невозможно проверить. Также как и то, что мы никогда ничего не продаем, пока не выясним хотя бы тип наложенного на товар заклинания. – Говоря об этом, ведьма получала истинное удовольствие, поэтому Гарри готов был поспорить, что все вышесказанное - правда.

Перехватив медальон, лежащий на кассе перед ней, женщина продолжила:

- Оку Ра более пяти тысяч лет, и на нем сильнейшее защитное заклинание из виденных мной. Около восьмидесяти лет назад отец выставил медальон на продажу, так как разрушитель заклятий Мэйбар не вернулся выкупить его. Отец ожидал, что другой разрушитель тут же купит Око, но этого так и не произошло. Создавалось ощущение, что медальон скрывал сам себя, ожидая появления определенного человека. Возможно, он решил выбрать тебя, потому как его предыдущий владелец, скорее всего, мертв. В противном случае, Мэйбар обязательно вернулся бы за ним, так как больше всего дорожил именно этим амулетом.

Гарри не знал, что заставило женщину сделать такое мудреное заявление о выборе хозяина медальоном, но если верить видению Дэниела, то амулет был на нем, когда Поттер стоял на берегу озера у Хогвартса. Он спросил Джексона:

/Что думаете?/

/Я даже не представляю, что теперь думать, после ее утверждения, но мы должны купить медальон/. – Ответил Дэниел. – /Если ему действительно более пяти тысяч лет, то он из времен Гоа'улдов, а может, даже Древних/.

- Сколько стоит Око? – Спросил Гарри старую ведьму.

- Пять тысяч галеонов. – Ответила она.

- **Пять тысяч галеонов?** – Гарри не поверил своим ушам.

- В стоимость включены все найденные рядом с ним свитки. – Пояснила женщина. – До сих пор никто не смог понять, о чем они. Все заклинания перевода провалились, что сделало их нечитаемыми.

- Тогда что заставляет вас считать, будто бы свитки идут вместе с амулетом? - Поинтересовался Гарри.

- На каждом свитке вверху слева изображено Всевидящее Око Ра. – Она сходила в подсобку и принесла рукописи, чтобы показать их ему.

Ведьма была права. В верхнем левом углу каждого свитка виднелось детально изображенное Око Ра с медальона. Дэниел узнал язык, на котором был написан текст.

/Гарри, два свитка написаны на Древнем/. – Объяснил Джексон своему компаньону. - /А третий – на языке Гоа'улдов/.

/Значит, вы сумеете их прочитать?/ - Прокомментировал Гарри.

/Должен суметь/. – Ответил Дэниел.

- У меня сейчас нет при себе пяти тысяч галеонов, но я иду в Гринготтс. - Обратился мальчик к пожилой ведьме. – Вы не отложите медальон до моего возвращения?

- Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь еще сможет увидеть этот амулет, но я отложу его за кассу, пока вы не вернетесь, мистер Поттер.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Он не думал, что ведьма его узнала, так как она не проявила привычную для всех волшебников реакцию при первой встрече с ним. То есть не бросилась проверять его шрам, а затем громко объявлять о мальчике всему миру, так что в итоге, Гарри оказывался окружен толпой.

- Я вас удивила, не так ли? – Проницательно заметила ведьма. – Да, я узнала вас по этому шраму, но я не из тех, кто начинает, как школьница, захлебываться от восторга и восхищения при виде знаменитости. Мои друзья вообще говорят, что я становлюсь по-настоящему взволнованной, только когда встречаю подлинный древний свиток или артефакт. В молодости я мечтала стать разрушителем заклятий, но оказалось, что не обладаю хорошо развитыми навыками для обнаружения некоторых видов особо коварных проклятий.

- Вы говорите прям, как один мой знакомый маггл-археолог. – Ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Он просто летает от счастья, откапывая артефакты и раскрывая забытые тайны истории. Со слов одного его друга, ему необходима няня, потому что, увлекаясь работой, он забывает даже поесть.

/Эй, я не настолько плох!/ - Слегка обиделся Дэниел, в то время как седая ведьма весело засмеялась.

- Я не настолько плоха. - Гарри задумался над ее словами, спрашивая себя, могла ли она услышать Джексона. – Но тоже иногда с головой погружаюсь в исследования.

- Мне знакома парочка людей вашего типа. – Ответил Гарри.

Подойдя к первой попавшейся свободной стойке, Гарри обратился к гоблину:

- Могу я поговорить с управляющим счетами?

Посмотрев вниз на стоящего перед стойкой юного волшебника, гоблин спросил:

- По какому поводу?

- По поводу моего семейного счета. – Ответил Гарри.

Гоблин знаком велел подойти своему соотечественнику, стоящему рядом с другими. Перегнувшись через стойку, он с минуту говорил с подошедшим. Второй гоблин кивнул и поспешно удалился, чтобы вернуться спустя пару минут.

- Пройдемте со мной. – Приказал он.

Гарри последовал за гоблином по очень богато украшенному коридору к закрытой двери. Указав на нее, сопровождающий произнес:

- Входите, мистер Поттер. Ваш управляющий счетами ждет.

- Мистер Поттер, мое имя Глэйв. Я управляющий счетами семьи Поттер. – Представился гоблин стоящему в дверях мальчику. – Глэзис передал мне, что вы желаете обсудить счета своей семьи.

- Да, сэр. По крайней мере, это одна из причин, почему я желал встречи с вами. – Ответил Гарри, закрывая за собой дверь.

Затем он сделал то, что от него никто не ожидал. Поклонившись, мальчик произнес:

- Пусть наши дела будут взаимовыгодными, а удача сопутствует вашей семье во всех сделках, что принесет честь вашему клану.

Сказать, что Глэйв был ошарашен, значит, ничего не сказать. Глэйв никогда не получал от волшебников должного приветствия, необходимого для начала деловых переговоров, за исключением тех, кто работает в отделе по связям с гоблинами, да и то в случае, если им что-то нужно. Он был настолько ошеломлен случившимся, что почти забыл ответить должным образом.

- Пусть ваши дела всегда приносят только прибыль, а сейфы полнятся достойно полученным золотом.

- Благодарю. – Гарри улыбнулся гоблину, показывая ряд зубов. А потом перешел сразу к делу. - Во-первых, как уже было сказано вашему коллеге у кассы, я хотел бы выяснить все, что касается моего семейного счета. Также я желаю знать точное положение дел на сегодняшний день.

- Пока еще вы являетесь несовершеннолетним, как в волшебном, так и в маггловском мирах. Поэтому ваш доверительный сейф - единственный счет, баланс которого я могу вам предоставить. - С сожалением сообщил Глэйв. – Для получения информации об основных счетах ваших родителей необходимо присутствие хотя бы одного из опекунов.

- Даже если бы мои тетя и дядя согласились заглянуть на Косую аллею, я бы предпочел, что они остались в неведении относительно оставленных мне денег. – Сухо прокомментировал Гарри. – Иначе они обязательно постарались бы забрать их себе.

- Что ж, тогда вам необходимо попросить прийти вашего магического опекуна. – Ответил Глэйв.

- Моего магического опекуна? – Гарри не понял, о чем говорит гоблин. – Но кроме тети Петуньи у меня нет других опекунов.

Глэйв раскрыл папку с документами на юного волшебника, чтобы перепроверить информацию, а затем ответил:

- Когда вас отдали сестре вашей матери, она пожелала как можно меньше контактировать с магическим миром. Поэтому Визенгамот назначил вам магического опекуна. Он обязан улаживать все ваши дела касательно магического мира без привлечения ваших маггловских родственников. Раз в год мы высылаем в специально зачарованном свитке выписку с вашего счета. И раскрыть ее может только ваш магический опекун.

- Вам известно имя моего магического опекуна? – Спросил Гарри.

- Визенгамот не сообщил нам этой информации. – Ответил Глэйв. – Они утверждают, что это сделано для защиты личности волшебника. Могу себе представить, что бы было, если бы мир узнал о выбранном для Гарри Поттера опекуне! Но из ваших слов я делаю вывод, что этот человек так и не связался с вами, даже после вашего возвращения в волшебный мир.

- Так оно и есть. - Подтвердил догадку гоблина мальчик. – А они должны были это сделать, верно?

- Если они собирались быть вам достойными опекунами не только на словах, то да. – Согласился Глэйв.

/Спорим, это Дамблдор/ - Выдал Дэниел после пары мгновений обдумывания. - / В конце концов, у Хагрида был ключ от твоего сейфа. А значит, ему его отдал тот, кто следит за твоими финансами/.

Гарри молча согласился с ним. Похоже, Дамблдор контролировал большую часть его жизни, а он этого даже не замечал.

/Ты и не должен был заметить/. – Указал ему Джексон. - /Мастера манипуляций управляют людьми так, что последние искренне полагают, что все сделанное ими изначально было их же задумкой. И они действительно верят в это, даже если спросить об этом прямо/.

- Я буду рад получить любую возможную информацию по моего счету. – Гоблин ясно объяснил, что без опекуна или ответственного за мальчика взрослого человека, он не выдаст ему запрашиваемую полную справку о банковских делах, поэтому Гарри решил выяснить все, что сможет, и перейти к следующему вопросу. - Во-вторых, я надеялся, что вы поможете мне с завещанием моих родителей. Вы случайно не знаете, где я смог бы увидеть его копию?

Глэйв выдержал многозначительную паузу перед тем, как ответить:

- Хотя мы и не являемся исполнителями воли ваших родителей, но в Гринготтсе хранится копия их завещания. Однако, несмотря на мое искреннее желание помочь вам, я также не могу предоставить вам к нему доступ без разрешения опекунов до тех пор, пока вам не исполнится семнадцать лет.

/Гарри, нам нужна эта информация. Особенно по банковским счетам/. – Заметил Дэниел. - /Думаю, нам придется аппелировать к оговорке в Опекунском Кодексе касательно перенесенных лишений/.

Гарри кивнул. Глэйв уже посчитал их дела завершенными, однако мистер Поттер заявил:

- Управляющий счетами Глэйв, я требую исполнения Статьи 17 Опекунского Кодекса 1560 года, который не был аннулирован. Потому как искренне считаю, что мои опекуны, как магический, так и маггловский, не совершили ничего в моих интересах. Гринготтс, являясь первичным банковским институтом магического мира, обязан следовать данному закону, если дело касается моего финансового положения.

Будучи откровенным самим с собой, Глэйв не часто испытывал удивление. Но этот юный волшебник ошарашил его дважды. И гоблин был вынужден предупредить:

- Вы ведь в курсе, что Гринготтс не может изменить постановление Визенгамота о вашем опекунстве? Так же как мы не можем забрать вас из-под опеки тети?

Гарри кивнул:

- Но я имею право назвать другого совершеннолетнего человека, который будет выступать моим Консультантом в финансовых делах в случае, если действующие опекуны или опекун не выполнили своих обязательств передо мной. Мой магический опекун ни разу не встретился со мной с тех пор, как я вернулся в волшебный мир, и даже не обеспечил помощи в акклиматизации. Поэтому я считаю себя вправе требовать подобного. Он обязан был, как минимум, выполнить такую малость, тем более, что его назначили неизвестные мне люди для заботы обо мне же и моих магических нуждах, так как тетя Петунья отказалась это делать. Согласно закону, насколько я понял, в Гринготтсе решения выбранного мной консультанта будут иметь больший вес, чем требования любого из моих действующих опекунов. Все верно?

Глэйв кивнул. Не часто встретишь волшебника, который готов потратить столько времени для выискивания необходимых законов, чтобы заставить других поступать так, как он этого хочет. Откровенно говоря, большая часть когда-либо имевших с Глэйвом волшебников о подобном никогда не задумывалась. Но, похоже, мистер Поттер спланировал свои действия заранее и даже просмотрел старые законы, могущие ему помочь. Видимо, именно к этому мальчик и стремился. Довольно разумное решение, стоит отметить. Согласно этому старому закону, взрослый консультант имеет доступ к ранее затребованной информации.

Глэйв был твердо уверен, что Поттер уже выбрал себе консультанта, но правила требовали подтверждения:

- Вы уже выбрали консультанта, или предпочтете, чтобы это сделал я?

- Уже выбрал.

- Я могу узнать имя ведьмы или волшебника, которого вы выбрали на столь ответственное место? – Спросил Глэйв.

- Дэниел Джексон.

- А он здесь? – Осведомился гоблин. Заклинания банка и те, что окружали личный кабинет, не показали никого, скрытого мантией-невидимкой или дезиллюминационными чарами. Разумеется, юный волшебник знал о необходимости присутствия его консультанта, даже в том случае, если желает сохранить инкогнито.

- Да, он здесь.

- Что ж, тогда почему он не зашел вместе с вами? – Поинтересовался Глэйв.

- Он зашел. – Ответил Гарри.

Глаза гоблина с беспокойством обежали кабинет. Он знал, что Гринготтс обладает самыми лучшими обнаруживающими чарами и заклинаниями, какие только можно поставить за деньги. Никто не может войти в банк, не будучи незасеченным. Если волшебник смог каким-то образом совершить подобное, обойдя все их заклинания и чары, то это вызовет довольно сильное волнение у управляющих Гринготтса. Ведь будет поставлена под вопрос сама надежность их защиты.

Не подозревая о беспокойстве, вызванном его простыми словами, так сильно напугавшими гоблина, Гарри продолжил:

- Прежде чем он покажется, я требую от вас Клятву Секретности касательно всего, что было уже упомянуто и будет обговорено с моим консультантом.

Глэйв тут же с подозрением спросил:

- Какого именно вида Клятва Секретности?

- Ничего опасного для Гринготтса или его сотрудников… во всяком случае, я так думаю. – Быстро заверил его мальчик. – Что же касается ее содержания, то мы просим вас поклясться, что все сказанное или увиденное здесь останется между нами троими до тех пор, пока я или Дэниел не разрешим вам рассказать об этом кому-либо еще.

Затем, чтобы смягчить сомнения гоблина, Гарри добавил:

- Мы также готовы дать скрепленный магией Нерушимый Обет, что все затронутое в процессе обсуждения, не будет сознательно использовано против Гринготтса.

Глэйв все еще испытывал некоторые сомнения, поскольку ни одно из гоблинских заклинаний, использованных втайне от мистера Поттера, не обнаружило присутствия спрятавшегося в его кабинете взрослого волшебника. Но управляющего начало одолевать любопытство. В конце концов, предложение дать гоблину нерушимый обет, лично исходящее от волшебника или ведьмы, уже само по себе необычно. Однако оставалась еще одна проблема. Выбранный Поттером консультант мог потребовать того, что находится вне служебного ведения Глэйва. К тому же гоблин хотел, чтобы присутствовал кто-то более сильный в магическом плане, дабы посмотреть, сможет ли он выявить спрятавшегося человеческого волшебника. Глэйв осторожно обратился к мистеру Поттеру и его гостю:

- Мистер Поттер, мистер Джексон, хотя я был бы более чем счастлив выполнить вашу просьбу и дать клятву, но Гринготтс всегда в первую очередь заботиться о приватности и безопасности наших клиентов. Поэтому то, что вы потребуете, может лежать вне моего доступа. Я прошу вашего разрешения на присутствие на нашей встрече одного из старших управляющих.

Юный волшебник молчал в течение нескольких минут, а затем ответил:

- Он может присутствовать на нашей встрече, но только если согласен дать ту же клятву, что и вы.

Глэйв написал короткую записку и позвал гоблина, попросив передать ее самому старшему управляющему, свободному на данный момент.

Войдя в кабинет, старший управляющий, не заметив сидевшего сбоку Гарри, начал на своем языке что-то быстро выговаривать младшему. Его голос становился все выше и выше, поэтому и Гарри, и Дэниел были готовы побиться об заклад, что гоблин отнюдь не обрадовался, получив просьбу прибыть сюда. Они все ждали, когда же старший позволит Глэйву вставить хоть слово, и таким образом даст ему возможность объяснить ситуацию. Но прибывший гоблин так и не сподобился дать младшему возможность высказаться.

Старший управляющий все продолжал выпускать пар и не подавал никаких признаков скорого завершение сего процесса, а Гарри начал злиться из-за игнорирования собственной персоны. Поэтому Дэниел предложил:

/Позволь мне/.

Гарри передал контроль, желая, чтобы хоть что-то, наконец, изменилось.

Как только старший гоблин сделал паузу, дабы перевести дыхание, Дэниел тут же вклинился:

- Знаете, если бы вы дали ему сказать хоть слово в свою защиту, то, возможно, и выяснили бы, почему Глэйв попросил вас о встрече с нами.

Неожиданный комментарий ошарашил старшего гоблина, и его внимание тут же переключилось на молодого волшебника, сидящего сбоку от стола Глэйва. Понятно, что, не впечатленный юным магом, он спросил:

- И кто же вы такой, чтобы давать мне указания?

- Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я и есть причина, по которой вас попросили придти. – Спокойно проинформировал его Дэниел. – А могу я поинтересоваться, кто же такой вы?

- Я Глэмридель, старший менеджер Гринготтса. На самом деле, i_самый_/i старший. – Раздраженно ответил гоблин.

Дэниел, сидя, слегка поклонился.

- Я признателен вам за решение прийти и помочь нам.

- Для чего вам потребовалось моя помощь? – Спросил Глэмридель, слегка смягчившись, получив явно проявленное уважение к своему возрасту и рангу от молодого волшебника.

- Прежде чем мы начнем обсуждение, я прошу вас дать Клятву Секретности: не рассказывать о происходящем между нами никому – живому, мертвому или находящимся на грани. – Потребовал Дэниел.

- А если я откажусь? - Раздраженно спросил Глэмридель. - В конце концов, я не обязан подчиняться почти ребенку.

- Вы правы. – Согласился Дэниел. – И я сожалею, что моя просьба доставляет вам неприятности. Однако ваш отказ приведет к тому, что управляющий счетами Глэйв не сможет помочь мне в полной мере, поскольку его полномочия не настолько широки.

После нескольких лет общения с Гоа'улдами (чересчур обидчивыми пришельцами из других миров) и людьми вроде Кинси, Дэниел стал просто экспертом по умению разозлить человека таким образом, чтобы он сделал все, что только Джексон ни пожелает… в большинстве случаев. Он был уверен, что скрытый смысл фразы, указывающий на согласие его управляющего дать клятву, которую хотел бы избежать Глэмридель, сильно уязвит гордость последнего, а может, и гордость его людей, упс, гоблинов. В любом случае, Глэмридель не предъявит Гарри обвинения в умышленной попытке подвергнуть честь гоблина сомнению. Ведь оскорбление не было нанесено прямо.

Дэниел выждал несколько секунд, прежде чем предложить «морковку» все еще молчавшему гоблину.

- В качестве гарантии безопасности, я также могу принести магическую клятву, что, насколько мне известно, все произнесенное здесь никоим образом не будет угрожать Гринготтсу или его сотрудникам.

Старший гоблин удивленно уставился на молодого волшебника. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как представитель другой расы играл с ним в такой хитроумной манере. Теперь отказ со стороны Глэмриделя будет означать потерю лица перед младшим сотрудником, особенно после того, как волшебник сам предложил поклясться своей магией, которая исчезнет в случае, если клятва окажется лживой.

Не показывая, насколько он был расстроен тем фактом, что его обвел вокруг пальца волшебник, да еще и почти ребенок, старший гоблин произнес:

- Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер. Я произнесу клятву.

После завершения обряда, Гарри вытащил из кармана флакон с зельем и поставил его на стол.

- Вы должны будете дать мне его через несколько минут. – Пояснил мальчик ожидающим гоблинам.

- Что за зелье? – Спросил Глэйв.

- Перечное. И через минуту вы поймете, почему оно мне так необходимо.

Когда молодой волшебник без сознания упал в кресло, гоблины уставились на него с интересом и недоумением.

Но прежде, чем кто-то из них успел кинуться к мальчику, рядом с ним появился яркий свет, окружающий одетого в белые одежды мужчину с каштаново-золотыми волосами и голубыми глазами.

- Здравствуйте. – Поприветствовал гоблинов новоприбывший. – Не беспокойтесь. Как только я опять соединюсь с ним, с Гарри все будет в порядке. Мы не можем разделяться на длительное время. Управляющий счетами Глэйв, я – Дэниел Джексон. И я именно тот, кого Гарри Поттер хочет видеть своим финансовым консультантом.

Сказав это, испускающий свет человек исчез, а Гарри Поттер заворочался. Глэйва выдернул из ошеломленного состояния стон боли мальчика. Он схватил со стола флакон и помог выпить зелье.

Наблюдая за пробуждением молодого волшебника, мозг Глэмриделя работал в бешеном ритме. Будучи одним из самых старших управляющих в банке (если забыть, что он еще и самый старый из работающих здесь гоблинов), он являлся еще и хранителем огромного количества конфиденциальной информации, о которой даже волшебники ничего не знали. Например, о том, что Мерлин был одним из Древних, который обучил людей, помимо прочего, умению использовать магию. Но чего гоблин не ожидал, так это увидеть в своей жизни исполнение одного из последних пророчеств Мерлина. А также, возможно, присутствовать при открытии одного из самых строго охраняемых и доверенных Гринготтсу на хранение сейфов. Но в первую очередь Глэмриделю необходимо выяснить, на самом ли деле Гарри Поттер соединен с одним из Древних?

Гоблин выждал еще немного, чтобы мистер Поттер наконец-то начал осознавать реальность, и задал единственный вопрос из известных ему на Древнем языке:

_**- Как Вы путешествуете по Небесным дорогам?**_

Взгляд юного Поттера все еще был слегка расфокусирован, но он или тот, кто разделяет с ним тело, ответил:

- Через _чапа'ай_ или звездные врата.

Второе слово для Глэмриделя не значил ровным счетом ничего, но первое означало правильный ответ. Древний снова среди них, хоть и в теле тринадцатилетнего волшебника, тем не менее, достаточно могущественного, чтобы в младенчестве уничтожить Воландеморта. Наступают интересные времена. А гоблины исполнят древнюю клятву. К сожалению, чтобы выяснить, является ли в действительности Гарри Поттер наследником хранилища Мерлина или нет, необходимо привести Лорда Гринготтса. А согласно клятве, для этого требуется разрешение мальчика.

- Мистер Поттер, мистер Джексон. – Уважительно обратился к паре Глэмридель. – Мне необходимо ваше разрешение, чтобы позволить Лорду Гринготтсу присутствовать на нашей встрече.

- Зачем? – Устало спросил Гарри, впрочем, чувствовал он себя тоже не очень. Двойное разделение в один день сильно истощило мальчика.

Глэмридель постарался объяснить причины, при этом раскрывая как можно меньше информации. Ответственность за тот сейф полностью принадлежала главе банка и никому иному.

- Более тысячи лет назад нам, гоблинам, было оказано Мерлином величайшее доверие. Как и вы, мистер Джексон, он был один из Древних. Он доверил нам свое хранилище перед тем, как перейти на высшую ступень существования. Гоблинам был дан наказ открыть хранилище только магу, соединенному с одним из Древних. Я верю, что это вы. И мы должны сообщить Лорду Гринготтсу, так как только он может провести вас к доверенному нам для выбранного самой судьбой наследника Мерлина хранилищу.

- Минуточку, пожалуйста. – Попросил Гарри.

- Конечно. – Кивнул Глэмридель.

/Дэниел/. – Позвал мальчик.

/Я здесь/. – Голос Джексона был таким же уставшим, как и у мальчика.

/Вы понимаете, о чем он говорит?/

/Нет, но если подумать, то Мерлин мог быть Древним. Заданный вопрос был на Древнем языке, хотя некоторые слова произнесены неверно/. – Ответил Дэниел после пары минут раздумий. - /Согласно одной из легенд, Мерлин мог видеть будущее. Или, если верить другой легенде, он жил обратно во времени, так что помнил то, что еще не произошло. Если же Мерлин на самом деле был Древним, то он мог обладать даром видения будущего. Или же каким-то образом безопасно путешествовать сквозь время, не повреждая при этом временной поток/.

/Это только догадки/. - Уверено сказал Гарри.

/На данный момент, это все, что я могу сделать/. – Указал на очевидное Джексон. - /Сейчас у нас нет достаточной информации, так что остается только гадать. Кстати, я заметил кое-что в Глэмриделе. После встречи со мной он стал относиться к нам с большим уважением. Если он и другие гоблины думают, что я действительно один из Древних, то мы сможем использовать это для себя наилучшим способом. И выясним необходимую для успешного воплощения планов информацию по максимуму, если вообще не всю/.

/А это действительно так необходимо: позволять еще кому-то узнать о нас?/ - Спросил Гарри. - /Я имею в виду, такими темпами скоро о нас будет известно всему волшебному миру. И я сомневаюсь, что нам понравятся последствия, когда они выяснят об этом/.

/А я сомневаюсь, что нам придется раскрываться еще кому-либо, помимо этого Лорда Гринготтса. Но когда придет время, мы сделаем и это, если потребуется/. – Спокойно ответил Дэниел. - /Что касается Лорда Гринготтса, то я покажусь ему только в том случае, если он даст клятву. Необходимо выяснить, что же оставил нам Мерлин/.

/Это если он оставил НАМ/. – Возразил Гарри.

/По-твоему, есть еще один вознесшийся, соединенный с волшебником и шляющийся по Англии?/ - Дэниел не мог не сказать этого.

/Хранилище может быть предназначено для кого-нибудь в будущем/. – Отметил мальчик.

/Согласен/ - Допустил Джексон. - /Но мы не будем знать наверняка, пока не увидим сами, что же было оставлено Мерлином/.

Гарри посмотрел на ожидающих гоблинов и сказал:

- Если Лорд Гринготтс готов дать Клятву о Неразглашении, то да, вы можете позвать его. Я также прошу вас принести какие-нибудь стимулирующие и обезболивающие зелья на тот случай, если нам придется снова разделяться. Этот процесс весьма болезненный и истощительный для нас обоих.

Посланное Глэмриделем сообщение вызвало переполох. И Дэниел, и Гарри готовы были поклясться, что всю дорогу до кабинета Лорд Грингттс бежал, так быстро он появился.

После краткого обмена впечатлениями с Глэмриделем и Глэйвом, Лорд Гринготтс обратил свое внимание на Гарри:

- Мистер Поттер, мои сотрудники сообщили мне, что вы разделяете свое тело с другим существом. Это верно?

- Надеюсь, они также сообщили вам о Клятве Секретности, что я требую от вас? – Спросил Поттер.

- Вы не доверяете репутации Гринготтса? – в ответ спросил Лорд. – Мы являемся хранителями секретов и сокровищ волшебного мира более тысячи лет. Наша система безопасности совершенна.

- Мы оба знаем, что это не так. – Возразил Гарри. – Во время моего первого года пребывания в волшебном мире произошел вполне удачный взлом особо охраняемого сейфа. И ничего не было украдено только потому, что ранее в тот же день Хагрид из Хогвартса, Школы Магии и Волшебства, забрал искомый предмет, получив на то согласие Николаса Фламеля.

Лорд Гринготтс выглядел довольно раздраженным при упоминании Гарри о провале его банка. А мальчик продолжил:

- Я не сомневаюсь, что после того инцидента вы усовершенствовали свою систему безопасности, а ваш банк стал настолько непроникаемым, насколько это возможно. Я лишь хочу, чтобы мои тайны остались… моими. Волшебный мир слишком любит совать свой нос во все, касающееся меня. Он отвернулся от меня в прошлом году, когда выяснилось, что я змееуст. И я не желаю знать, что случится в этот раз, если волшебникам станут известны подробности.

Лорд Гринготтс уступил, признав, что это был стоящий аргумент. Волшебный мир на самом деле слишком заинтересован в жизни Мальчика-Который-Выжил. И он не знал, как волшебники поведут себя, узнав, что тело их надежды также вмещает в себя одного из Древних.

- Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер. Я клянусь моей жизнью и честью, что все, обнаруженное в этой комнате не будет открыто никому. Живым, мертвым или находящимся на грани.

- Благодарю вас, Лорд Гринготтс. – Гарри перевел взгляд на Глэйва. – Вы принесли те зелья, о которых я вас просил?

Глэйв показал два флакона.

- Одно стимулирующее и одно болеутоляющее.

- Спасибо. – Гарри снова повернулся к Лорду Гринготтсу. – Еще минутку, и мы удовлетворим ваше любопытство. Но я должен предупредить, что, если вы хотите выяснить у него что-то, пока мы разделены, то делайте это быстро, потому что мы не можем долго оставаться отдельно друг от друга.

Лорд Гринготтс увидел, как мистер Поттер сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, а затем, казалось, потерял сознание.

Спустя мгновение появился ослепляющий белый свет. Потускнев, он явил мужчину с каштаново-золотыми волосами. Хотя его внешний облик и не соответствовал данному Мерлином, но ослепляющий белый свет, окружавший мужчину, совпадал с последним описанием гоблинами Великого Волшебника, перед его вознесением, дабы соединиться с другими Древними на небесах. Древний обозначил поклон в сторону Лорда Гринготтса и сказал:

- Приветствую вас, Лорд Гринготтс. Я - Дэниел Джексон.

- Мое почтение, мистер Джексон. – Поклонился в ответ гоблин. – Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как один из Древних был среди нас.

- У вас есть ко мне вопросы? Если нет, то я должен соединиться с Гарри.

- Нет, их нет. Согласно указаниям, я должен буду проверить вас, когда вы соединитесь с мальчиком. – Ответил Лорд Гринготтс.

- Отлично. – И, ни сказав больше ни слова, Дэниел исчез.

Лорд наблюдал, как Глэйв быстро подошел к мистеру Поттеру, и, когда мальчик очнулся, помог проглотить оба зелья.

Гринготтс обождал еще несколько минут, пока зелья не начали работать, а потом спросил у изможденного юного волшебника:

- Мистер Поттер, согласно указаниям, чтобы определить, принадлежит ли вам хранилище Мерлина, необходимо сделать только одно. – Он достал абсолютно черный камень. – Нам оставил это Мерлин. Он наказал дать этот камень в руки тому, кто, возможно, унаследует его хранилище. Камень покажет, принадлежит ли сейф вам или нет.

- И я должен просто взять его? – Голос Гарри звучал крайне устало.

- Да, это все, что требуется. – Подтвердил Лорд Гринготтс.

- А что со мной произойдет, если я не тот, для кого предназначено хранилище? – Спросил мальчик.

- Ничего.

Лорд Гринготтс протянул камень, и Гарри взял его. В момент касания кабинет залил ослепительный белый свет. Захваченный врасплох, Гарри отпустил камень, и яркий свет исчез, а камень вместо белого снова стал черным, прежде чем упасть на ковер.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3.**

**Тайны Мерлина.**

_**Слова, слова, слова **_ = разговоры на Древнем языке.

_**/**_слова, слова, слова/ = разговоры между Гарри и Дэниелом.

Дав Гарри проморгаться и избавиться от белых пятен перед глазами, Лорд Гринготтс произнес:

- Мистер Поттер, вы - наследник сейфа Мерлина.

На несколько минут Гарри потерял дар речи. Но он быстро оправился от шока, узнав, что Мерлин каким-то образом смог предвидеть его соединение с Дэниелом. И мальчику стало интересно, что же оставил им Великий Волшебник.

- Мы можем спуститься туда сегодня и увидеть содержимое сейфа?

Джексон ментально вторил его просьбе. Он также горел желанием выяснить, что же Древний оставил на Земле.

- Я помогу вам спуститься в любое время. – Заверил его Лорд Гринготтс.

- Вы? – Гарри искренне полагал, что у владельца банка есть более важные дела. А потом добавил по просьбе Джексона. – Я польщен, что, не смотря на вашу занятость, вы сможете уделить мне свое время.

Лорд Гринготтс не знал, кто именно сказал о ценности его времени – Древний или Гарри, но, тем не менее, был польщен, что они отметил сей факт. Поэтому он объяснил:

- Только я могу провести вас туда. Во всяком случае, в первый раз. Поставленная еще во времена Мерлина защита уничтожит любого, кто попытается пройти туда без обладающего ключом сопровождающего. Но как только мы спустимся один раз, защитные чары включат вас и мистера Джексона в список дозволенных лиц. И тогда уже вас сможет сопровождать любой гоблин.

И Гарри, и Дэниел безумно хотели увидеть содержимое сейфа, поэтому мальчик попытался вскочить на ноги, но смог простоять лишь мгновение, да и то шатаясь, а потом снова упал в кресло.

- Я полагаю, что после разделения с Древним вам необходимо некоторое время для восстановления. – Заметил Глэйв. - Почему бы нам пока не заняться другими делами, которые вы и ваш консультант, мистер Джексон, собирались обсудить со мной.

- Консультант? – Спросил на гоблинском Лорд Гринготтс. Он давно не слышал этого определения. А если быть точным, то с начала века. – Почему мистер Джексон - консультант мистера Поттера? И о каком деле идет речь?

Глэйв объяснил все так же на гоблинском:

- Мистер Поттер хотел ознакомиться с документами о своих активах, а также просмотреть копию завещания его родителей. Но я не мог предоставить ему требуемую информацию, поскольку он пришел без опекунов и является несовершеннолетним по законам как магического, так и маггловского миров. Выяснив причины отказа, мистер Поттер апеллировал к Статье 17 Кодекса Опекунов 1560 года, который до сих пор действителен. В качестве причины обращения к данному закону мистер Поттер привел тот факт, что его магический опекун ни разу не контактировал с ним, ни по поводу его счетов, ни по какому другому из тех, что обязательны для мальчика и необходимы для акклиматизации последнего в волшебном мире.

- Правда? - С одной стороны, Лорд Гринготтс был приятно удивлен продуманности планов мистера Поттера/Джексона, а с другой тут же подозрительно отнесся к действиям назначенного магического опекуна. В волшебном мире магические опекуны обязаны были ежемесячно контактировать со своими подопечными в случае, если последние не живут вместе с ними. – Прикажи сделать тайную проверку **всех** счетов мистера Поттера. И поскольку мистер Поттер разделяет свое тело с Древним, в глазах Гринготтса он будет считаться взрослым. Глэмридель, сообщи персоналу на основном этаже, что когда бы мистер Поттер ни пришел в банк, он должен быть сопровожден в кабинет Глэйва. И это должно выполняться неукоснительно. Глэйв, ты ответственен за помощь мистеру Поттеру и мистеру Джексону в любых делах. Эти меры позволят сократить до минимума число знающих о них людей.

Глэйв кивнул и снова уделил внимание мистеру Поттеру, который продолжал сидеть, выглядя слегка дезориентировано.

- Мистер Поттер, с вашего позволения, я схожу за копией завещания ваших родителей, а также принесу для вас еще Перечного зелья.

- Большое спасибо, Глэйв. – Слегка поклонился ему Гарри. – Своими действиями вы принесете честь семье и клану.

Протягивая две папки, Глэйв объяснил Гарри:

- Первая папка содержит список всех счетов Поттеров, доверенных Гринготтсу. Вторая – копию завещания Джеймса и Лили Поттеров.

Первой Гарри/Дэниел открыл папку с завещанием. Джексон очень удивился, обнаружив, что оно написано не в ожидаемом официальном стиле, а простым английским языком. Они быстро пробежались по первым страницам, пока не добрались до раздела, содержащего искомое:

_В случае, если мы оба: и я и Лили,- умрем до того, как Гарри Джеймс Поттер достигнет своего совершеннолетия, мы оставляем список людей в порядке их предпочтения на роль опекуна(ов):_

_Сириус Орион Блэк._

_Джессика и Малкольм Роланд._

_Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтом._

_Амос и Селия Диггори._

_Артур и Молли Уизли._

_И хотя хотелось бы включить в этот список в качестве потенциального опекуна Ремуса Люпина, мы прекрасно понимаем, что из-за предрассудков Волшебного мира Министерство не позволит ему вообще стать опекуном кого-либо. Но мы сделали эту оговорку, так как чувствуем, что он стал бы для нашего сына великолепным наставником. Также мы специально указываем на тот факт, что __**ни при каких**__ обстоятельствах наш сын не должен быть оставлен семье сестры Лили – Петунье Эванс Дурсль. Даже Волдеморт будет лучшим вариантом, чем сестра Лили. Учитывая тот факт, что Петунья и Вернон Дурсль ненавидят все, что так или иначе связано с магией, мы __**знаем**__, что жизнь нашего сына в случае, если его все же отдадут им на воспитание, будет напоминать Ад. Более того, довольна высока вероятность, что он не доживет до своего совершеннолетия._

/Кто такой Ремус Люпин?/ - Удивился Гарри. - /И почему Министерство не разрешит ему вообще стать опекуном?/

/Без понятия. Но это еще один пункт в наш постоянно растущий список вопросов/. – Заметил Дэниел. - /Итак, твои родители понимали, что жизнь с семьей Петуньи будет для тебя опасна. Мне вот что интересно: почему исполнитель их воли не выполнил их же пожелания?/

/Исполнитель воли?/ - Гарри никогда не слышал такого определения раньше.

/Исполнители воли – это люди, назначенные твоими родителями во время написания завещания. И им доверено исполнение их последней воли/ - Объяснил Дэниел, а потом спросил. - /Могу я быстренько переговорить с Глэйвом?/

Гарри поменялся с ним местами.

- Глэйв, это Дэниел. – Сказал Джексон гоблину. – У меня к вам вопрос. Вы случайно не знаете, было ли оглашено и исполнено завещание Поттеров?

Сидящий за столом гоблин кивнул:

- Да, было. Все требования ваших родителей были исполнены в течение месяца после их смерти, за исключением тех, что касались мистера Поттера и мистера Блэка. Мистер Блэк на тот момент уже находился в Азкабане и не мог требовать своей доли. А мистера Поттера отстранили, поскольку он считался несовершеннолетним по законам Магического и маггловского миров.

Дэниел быстро заметил изменения в формулировке глагольного времени. Следовало сказать «_считается»_, а не «_считался»_, если только теперь гоблины не рассматривают Гарри как взрослого, согласно своим законам.

- Итак, теперь гоблины относятся к Гарри, как к взрослому?

- Да, но только в стенах Гринготтса. Ведь он разделяет свое тело с вами. Я всегда буду готов позаботиться о ваших делах лично, когда бы вы ни пришли в Гринготтс. - Ответил Глэйв без увиливаний. – А могу я спросить? Почему вы так заинтересовались, было ли оглашено завещание Поттеров?

- Потому что, если это сделали, то кто бы ни были Исполнителями их воли, они пренебрегли как минимум ее частью. – Ответил Дэниел, однако заметив выражение гнева на лицах трех гоблинов, он быстро их заверил: - Мы знаем, что это не вина Гринготтса, так как вы сами сказали, что не являетесь Исполнителями воли. А нарушения не имеют никакого отношения к Гринготтсу, точнее, не имеют прямого отношения. Это касается опекунов Гарри.

Дэниел передал страницу пергамента Глэйву, чтобы он мог понять, о чем речь. Как только он и остальные два гоблина прочитали соответствующий раздел завещания, Джексон продолжил:

- Там ясно сказано: **ни при каких** обстоятельствах не отдавать Гарри Дурслям, однако это было сделано. Что в свою очередь означает, что Исполнитель воли либо **не видел**, либо решил **игнорировать** довольно точные распоряжения.

Гоблины не могли не признать логичность его утверждений, но Лорд Гринготтс все же спросил:

- Вы надеетесь на нашу помощь в этом деле? Вы уже должны были заметить, что у нас очень мало влияния в волшебном мире, если это не касается банка или финансовых и юридических дел, находящихся под контролем Гринготтса. Мы могли бы вмешаться в это дело только в случае, если бы являлись Исполнителями воли. Но, как вы уже знаете, это не так.

Дэниел выглядел задумчиво.

- Я пока еще не знаю, какая именно помощь нам может понадобиться. Но думаю, что больше всего будет нужна информация и консультации. На данный момент, вы гораздо лучше, чем Гарри или я, знаете, каким образом ведутся юридические дела в волшебном мире. Если вы не против, как только мы определимся с кругом вопросов, можно будет посоветоваться с вами? Нам необходимо получить как можно больше информации, насколько это вообще возможно. Поскольку я хочу получить шанс забрать Гарри от Дурслей, пока они не добились успеха в его убийстве.

- Мы будем более, чем счастливы помочь вам получить всю необходимую информацию, которая необходима для обеспечения вашей безопасности и безопасности мистера Поттера, Древний. – Лорд Гринготтс склонился в легком поклоне перед соединенной парой. - Но только если ваши интересы не будут затрагивать конфиденциальность, которую мы обязаны соблюдать ради других клиентов.

Дэниел встал, склоняясь в соответствующем уважительном поклоне.

- Лорд Гринготтс, мы будем благодарны вам за любую помощь, которую вы и ваши люди сможете оказать нам. И я обещаю, что ничто не будет забыто. – Затем, почувствовав уверенность в ногах Гарри, он сказал старшему гоблину. – Думаю, мы уже можем отправиться к сейфу Мерлина, если вы готовы проводить нас туда. - А затем передал контроль Гарри.

Сейф Мерлина располагался в самой старой и глубокой части системы сейфов Гринготтса. И его действительно охраняли драконы.

- Хагриду бы понравилась эта поездка. – Заметил Гарри, когда они проходили под неусыпными взглядами золотого и серебряного драконов, дабы пересесть в другую тележку, которая и доставит их к сейфу.

Каждый раз, встречая драконов, Лорд Гринготтс сжимал медальон, и как только он начинал светиться, ящеры прекращали рычать и слегка кланялись.

- Лорд Гринготтс, эти драконы не похожи на тех, что я видел в книгах. Откуда они? – Поинтересовался Гарри.

- Нас ими обеспечил сам Мерлин. – Гордо ответил гоблин. – Они охраняют шесть самых старых и наиболее хорошо защищенных сейфов, которые включают сейфы Основателей Хогвартса и Морганы Ле Фэй.

- Означает ли это, что Том Риддл, более известный как Волдеморт, спускался сюда? – Спросил Дэниел. – Как я понял, он считает себя наследником самого Слизерина.

- Никогда в эту часть Гринготтса ни ступала нога мистера Риддла. – Ответил гоблин. - Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что ему вообще хоть что-то известно о сейфе Слизерина. В действительности, большинство волшебников понятия не имеют о существовании этой секции. Слизерин оставил сейф только для своего единственного ребенка от законной жены или потомков их ребенка, если они когда-нибудь появятся в Гринготтсе. Амарис Слизерин умерла при родах, а их законный наследник таинственно исчез в день своего рождения. Слизерин так и не женился второй раз, хотя до самой смерти и имел довольно много любовных связей. И только одна из интрижек привела к появлению ребенка. Сейф Слизерина, как и все остальные, расположенные в этой секции, обладает довольно специфическими требованиями, которые должны быть удовлетворены, прежде чем кто-либо сможет предъявить на него права. И я имею в виду не только кровное родство. Как и в случае с сейфом Мерлина, каждый потенциальный наследник должен пройти определенную проверку, прежде чем ему будет позволено получить доступ.

В сказанном не было никакого смысла, и Дэниел заявил:

- Если волшебники не знают о существовании этих сейфов, то как же кто-то может на них претендовать?

- Пройдя ритуал наследования, конечно же. – Ответил Лорд Гринготтс. – Любая ведьма или волшебник могут придти в Гринготтс в случае, если они подозревают, что могут наследовать невостребованный ранее сейф, и попросить провести над ними ритуал наследования. Ритуал проверяет их кровь и магическое ядро на наличие маркеров, которые определят общие связи претендента с другими семьями. Каждое магическое ядро отличается друг от друга, но родовая магия, формирующая основу ядра претендента, остается неизменной и может быть обнаружена. Ритуал покажет все сейфы и собственность, на которую может претендовать проходящий его человек. Даже некоторые магллорожденные могут оказаться претендентами. Мы, гоблины, уже давно подозреваем, что те, кого волшебный мир называет магглорожденными, на самом деле первые одаренные магией дети, рожденные от сквибов. Которые в свою очередь стали ими уже так давно, что и забыли о том, что их семья когда-то владела магией. Однако, согласно магическому закону, мы не имеем права разглашать информацию о невостребованных сейфах. Кто-то должен спросить нас первым, прежде чем мы сможем что-либо рассказать об этом. Министерство было бы просто счастливо наложить свои руки на содержимое некоторых наших сейфов, однако они не могут, потому как мы не позволим им уничтожить оказанное нам доверие.

- Тупик, однако. – Заключил Джексон. – Волшебное правительство не может добраться до денег и другого содержимого, а вы не можете никому рассказать, пока вас не спросят об этом. И даже если кто-то может претендовать на сейфы, они не смогут это выяснить до тех пор, пока не попросят вас провести ритуал.

- Именно так. – Согласился Лорд Гринготтс. – Вмешательство Министерства постоянно нас раздражает. Но мы пока не планируем поднимать еще одно восстание. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не предпримут попытку заставить нас предоставить им доступ к тем счетам, на которые у них нет прав.

Поездка на последней тележке была особенно долгой и закончилась перед изогнутыми двойными дверьми в арке. Зачарованные факелы вспыхнули при их приближении, и Дэниел увидел выгравированные на одной из дверей написанные на Древнем языке слова. Двери тоже выглядели так, как будто были сделаны из наквады. А это означало, что они не позволят пройти сквозь них «не тому» человеку, просто напросто уничтожив его. Если, конечно, у желающих нет доступа к высоким технологиям, например, устройству Толлана. Страшная защита, если вдуматься.

- И последнее, что требуется перед тем, как вы получите доступ к сейфу, мистер Поттер, мистер Джексон – Сказал им Лорд Гринготтс. – Вы должны прочитать выгравированную на двери фразу на своем родном языке.

Гарри/Дэниел поняли, что это означает «на Древнем». Гарри поменялся местами с Дэниелом, и лингвист сначала прочитал фразу про себя, а потом произнес:

- _**Во имя Мирдина Эмриса, хранителя и отца магии, я приказываю дверям открыться перед выбранным им наследником.**_

Ведущие в сейф двери испустили почти ослепляющий белый свет, а потом начали медленно и беззвучно открываться. Тот факт, что они двигались, не издавая ни звука, удивил Гарри/Дэниела, поскольку оба ожидали, как минимум, скрипа. Ведь с того дня, как сейф был запечатан, двери скорее всего не открывали, а это произошло около тысячи лет тому назад. Двери перестали двигаться, открывшись достаточно, чтобы прошел один человек.

- Я буду ожидать вас здесь. – Сказал им Лорд Гринготтс.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри/Дэниел прошел сквозь щель. Стоило это сделать, как появился ослепляющий свет, который на мгновение окружил тело мальчика, а затем исчез. Им пришлось поморгать пару раз, пока перед глазами не перестали прыгать пятна, и они снова не смогли видеть. Как только все пришло в норму, они поняли, что тусклый свет позволяет видеть только перед собой, но не далее. Хотя здесь и не могло быть ничего опасного, Джексон посоветовал Гарри быть осторожным.

- _**Проходите, молодой человек, проходите!**_ – Пригласил их немолодой голос. И хотя сказано было не на английском, Гарри смог все понять.

/Я перевожу тебе/. – Объяснил Дэниел. - /Он говорит на Древнем/.

- _**Вообще-то, я говорю на альтеранском, а не Древнем языке. Будь добр, называй его настоящим именем.**_ – Попросил невидимый голос. – _**В конце концов, ты частично альтеранец... **_

_**- Вообще-то, я не Древний, или, если вы предпочитаете, альтеранец.**_ – Вылез вперед Джексон, и Гарри позволил ему вести переговоры с этим невидимым человеком. – _** Если быть точным, то я Тау'ри. И откуда вы знаете, что я сказал Гарри, если я не произносил этого вслух? **_

/Тау'ри?/ - Удивился Гарри.

/Это означает, что я с Земли/. – Пояснил Дэниел. - /Для остальных рас во Вселенной мы известны, как Тау'ри/.

/О!/ - Гарри почувствовал себя еще больше запутанным.

/Я объясню позже/. – Пообещал Джексон.

- _**Если ты тот, явление кого я предсказал, то ты, как вознесшийся, хотя бы частично, альтеранец. – **_Настаивал голос. – _**Что же касается того, как я смог услышать тебя… Тот белый свет, что окружил вас минуту тому назад, позволяет мне слышать ментальный голос того, кто на данный момент не контролирует разделенное вами тело. И это будет до тех пор, пока я не получу возможность вручить вам кое-что необходимое. **_

Внезапно, в нескольких футах от них появился пожилой мужчина, окруженный ореолом белого света.

- _** Позвольте представиться вам обоим. Я – Мирдин, или, если вы предпочитаете, Мерлин. И я ожидаю вашего прибытия уже довольно долго. **_

Гарри замер на некоторое время в полной тишине. Мерлин выглядел в точности как на карточке из шоколадной лягушки. Вот уж чего он никак не ожидал увидеть в этом сейфе, так это самого Мерлина во плоти. В конце концов, он снова пришел в себя и спросил:

- Сэр, все это время вы были здесь?

Мерлин рассмеялся и перешел на английский язык:

- Нет, дитя мое. Я наложил оповещающие чары, которые сообщили бы мне об открытии сейфа. Если бы я был занят, тогда вас поприветствовала оставленная мной голограмма. Но поскольку я оказался свободным, то решил лично встретиться с вашей парой и передать свои дары.

- Это большая честь, сэр. – Ответил Гарри. – Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, а моего невидимого компаньона – Дэниел Джексон.

- Это для меня большая честь встретиться с вами, юный Гарри. – Сказал Мерлин. – Не мог бы ты оказать мне небольшую услугу? Я бы хотел говорить и видеть вас обоих. Поэтому надень, пожалуйста, на второй палец правой руки кольцо, лежащее на пьедестале позади вас.

- А что оно делает? – Спросил мальчик, восхищенными глазами изучая мудреную вязь на кольце. Она выглядела очень элегантно.

- Должен признаться, я невероятно горжусь возможностями кольца, хоть и приходится об этом говорить самому. – Ответил Мерлин. – А для чего оно сделано… Если надеть его на второй палец правой руки, то Дэниел сможет появляться в своем настоящем виде, когда пожелает, разделяясь с тобой абсолютно безопасно для жизней обоих. Если же кольцо надеть на второй палец левой руки, внешний облик Дэниела будет «покрывать» твой, опять-таки по желанию. И он будет полностью скрывать тебя, а также ощущаться вполне твердым и реальным для любого, с кем вы встретитесь.

Гарри быстро надел кольцо на правую руку и почувствовал, как оно подгоняется по размеру. Через несколько мгновений перед ним появился мужчина в голубых джинсах и слегка великоватом белом свитере, образ которого мальчик видел только у себя в голове.

Улыбаясь, Гарри протянул руку Дэниелу.

- Приятно познакомиться с вами, как говорится, во плоти, доктор Джексон.

- И мне приятно наконец-то встретиться с тобой. – Дэниел легонько сжал его руку, а потом повернулся к Мерлину.

- Должен предупредить вас относительно кольца. – Сказал Великий Волшебник. – Эффект держится максимум шесть часов за один раз. А также есть ограничение для вашей пары, когда вы разделяетесь на двоих абсолютно разных людей. Вы не должны отдаляться друг от друга больше, чем на сто футов, иначе Дэниел снова исчезнет.

-_** Благодарю, Мирдин.**_ – Слегка склонился в поклоне перед старшим вознесшимся Джексон. Гарри по-прежнему мог слышать в своей голове перевод с Древнего или альтеранского. - _**Вы создали это кольцо для нас, значит, не собираетесь выдавать мое месторасположение остальным.**_

_**- Если они и ищут тебя, то в том времени, когда ты исчез, а не в прошлом. – **_Ответил Мерлин. –_** А благодаря тому, что твоя жизненная сила связана с Гарри, даже если они и попытаются обнаружить тебя в прошлом, то не смогут в этом преуспеть, поскольку твоя характеристика вознесшегося изменилась.**_

- Мерлин, а откуда вы узнали обо мне и Дэниеле? – Спросил Гарри. – Я имею в виду, что, по словам гоблинов, вы открыли этот сейф около тысячи лет тому назад. Так откуда же вы знали, что я и Дэниел будем связаны?

Мерлин принял торжественный вид:

- Это довольно необычная история. Я один из немногих альтеранцев, которых посещают видения. А также обладаю даже более редкой способностью: я могу помнить «виденное», вместо того, чтобы выслушивать от других, что я сам же и предсказал. Как бы то ни было, мне, как и Кассандре, не всегда верят. Особенно, если я предсказываю настоящие катастрофы. Например, как это было с той «чумой», что поразила нас и Орай. И так же, как и Ома Десала, твоя наставница, Дэниел, я не могу оставаться в стороне, если кому-то требуется помощь, и он ее заслуживает. Пять тысяч лет тому назад, впервые вступив сюда после изгнания Гоа'улдов, я обнаружил много людей с альтеранскими способностями или, как они их назвали, магией. Те, кто мог ей пользоваться, были потомками альтеранцев. Используя различные личины, я учил их применять магию, чтобы защищать себя от тех, кто направит ее же против них, или для защиты от напавших магических существ. Я также научил остальных способам защиты от тех, кто использует магию, поскольку не играю в фаворитизм. В общем, когда я прибыл на Землю во второй раз около тысячи лет тому назад (как раз когда был основан Хогвартс), дабы посмотреть, как справляются мои подопечные, мне было видение. О могущественном волшебнике, что соединится с одним из вознесшихся, но последний не будет полностью альтеранцем. И я услышал сам себя, говорящего, что когда Волшебник и Вознесшийся соединятся в одного, их совместная битва сотрясет небеса и перевернет землю.

_**- Мирдин, вот уже второй раз вы говорите, что я отчасти Древний или альтеранец. Но это не так.**_ – Не согласился Дэниел. – _**Я – Тау'ри. Ома Десала помогла мне стать вознесшимся. И **__**после моей попытки защитить Абидос от Анубиса, **__**если бы я был низвергнут**__**, как на том настаивали остальные, то снова стал бы простым **__**Тау'ри. **_

Мерлин подошел к Дэниелу поближе и вытянул руку, вокруг которой еще сильнее засиял свет. Он провел ей по голове Джексона, как будто поглаживая его. Опустив руку, Мерлин выглядел слегка озадаченным, но ничего не сказал. Меньше всего он ожидал, что тем, кто вовлечен в его последнее и наиболее важное пророчество, окажется Шенан Амон Слизерин. Его мысли возвратились к тому моменту, когда он впервые увидел Шенана.

_Флэшбек._

_Мирдин удивился, встретив мечущегося Годрика Гриффиндора у главного входа в пока еще недостроенный Хогвартс. Мерлин не собирался сегодня приходить сюда, однако что-то заставило его это сделать. А за многие годы жизни Великий Волшебник научился доверять своим инстинктам. Они никогда не лгут._

_Но вместо уже привычных приветствий в исполнении Годрика, обязательно включающих состояние дел в процессе постройки их школы, крепкий мужчина начал подталкивать его к лестнице, ведущей, как знал Мирдин, в комнаты Салазара и его жены._

_- Я рад, что вы здесь, Мерлин. У нас проблемы. Кто-то отравил жену Сала две недели назад. И мы не знаем, был ли предназначен яд ей или ему. Мы также не смогли выяснить состав яда, и поэтому Сал не может изготовить антидот. Она мучается родами. Но Хельга говорит, что у нее не хватит сил родить. Вся энергия жены Сала, и магическая, и физическая, направлена на поддержание жизни ее и сына, дабы мальчик мог появиться на свет._

_- Вы уверены, что это мальчик? – Спросил Мирдин с улыбкой._

_- Амарис в этом уверена. А вы знаете, что она, как и вы, обладает способностью видеть будущее. – Отметил Годрик. – Она спрашивает о вас все время с тех пор, как начались роды. А Сал не знает, что ей ответить._

_Мирдин достал из другого пространства свою сумку, полную необходимых инструментов. Если остальные узнают, что он использует это оборудование не для альтеранцев, их хватит удар. Став вознесшимися, они позабыли о своих детях, о тех, кто был отчасти альтеранцами, хоть и из других рас. А он считал своим долгом присматривать за их детьми, чтобы удостовериться, что они проживут достаточно долго для успешного развития и сами смогут достичь звезд._

_- Веди меня к ней._

_Салазар Слизерин выглядел так, словно готов был взорвать любого вошедшего, подозревая очередного болтливого идиота. И он вздохнул с облегчением, увидев Годрика, сопровождающего Мерлина._

_- Хвала Силам, вы пришли!_

_- Годрик ввел меня в курс дела. – Ответил Мирдин волнующемуся мужу. – Давай-ка посмотрим, чем я смогу им помочь._

_Даже с помощью Хельги и тайно использованного медицинского оборудования улучшенных технологий, принесенных с собой Мерлином, потребовалось несколько часов упорной борьбы, прежде чем сын Салазара с громким криком появился на свет._

_- У тебя сын, Амарис. – Сообщила подруге Хельга._

_- Судя по звукам, он здоров. Он похож на своего отца? – Слабо спросила Амарис._

_- Он больше похож на тебя в том, что касается цвета глаз и волос. По крайней мере, пока. – Ответил Мирдин, закончив обтирать ребенка. Головка мальчика была покрыта легким пушком цвета темного золота, а его глаза были такими же голубыми, как и ее. Но голубые глаза – вполне естественный цвет для детей._

_Когда Салазар и Годрик вошли в комнату, раскрытая ладонь Мерлина легла на макушку детской головки, покрытую пушком. И он увидел взрослого мужчину с каштаново-золотыми волосами в сильно задымленном проходе корабля, сражающегося с невидимым врагом. Одежда молодого человека была явно не из этого времени, а значит, он был из будущего. Но Мерлин мог почувствовать в мужчине сущность ребенка, лежащего в его руках. Он также видел других людей, стоящих рядом с сыном Сала, которые также были не из этого времени. Видения Мерлина в основном включали в себя события или людей, которые во имя добра или зла будут очень сильно влиять на мир довольно длительное время. Но что же означает это видение? Что-то точно произойдет, что заберет ребенка Сала от отца? Но где и зачем? И что за судьба ожидает этого мальчика?_

_Погружаясь еще глубже в сущность __ мальчика, Мирдин почти не нашел в нем магии. А следы остаточной магии покидали малыша, утекая куда-то. Используя другие чувства, он проследил за утечкой и обнаружил, куда она исчезает. Мирдин понял, что, скорее всего, все это время мальчик боролся за их жизни наравне с матерью. Мерлин потянулся и перекрыл эту связь, прежде чем ребенок истратит всю жизненную силу в бесплодной попытке спасти свою мать. Она уже умерла в тот момент, когда подействовал яд. И только ее решимость и, отчасти, решительность ребенка, так долго поддерживали их жизни. Проблема была в том, что мальчик магически иссушил себя до такой степени, что больше не мог оставаться в магическом мире. И хотя был шанс, что он сможет восстановить свои магические способности, также существовала вероятность, что этого так и не случится, если мальчик истощил себя, перейдя грань восстановления. Но одно можно было сказать точно. Волшебное сообщество не даст ему даже шанса на попытку. В реальности же, большинство волшебников, возможно, в страхе будут призывать убить ребенка. Боясь, что, будучи не способным использовать магию самому, он из чувства мести раскроет их охотникам на ведьм._

_Зато теперь, по крайней мере, Мирдин знал, что означала часть его видения. И он понимал, кто заберет отсюда сына Сала. Сам Мирдин. Он сможет переместить мальчика во времени как одного из тех, кто частично является альтеранцем, но не обладает магией вообще или в достаточном количестве. Он подарит ему другую жизнь и семью, где малыш обретет надежду на выживание. А если учесть еще и его видение, то ребенка ожидает очень насыщенная жизнь. Однако теперь главной проблемой было объяснить Салазару, почему он «потеряет» сразу обоих: и жену, и сына._

_Конец флэшбека._

- Пророчество оказалось ложным? - Спросил Гарри, когда старый волшебник так и не произнес ни слова, убрав руку от лица Дэниела.

- Нет. – Казалось, что Мирдин на некоторое время потерялся в своих мыслях, прежде чем вернуться в настоящее. – Ты тот, о ком говорится в моем пророчестве. А он – тот самый вознесшийся. Однако я также вижу связывающее тебя еще одно пророчество, юный Гарри. И если с моей последней проверки «детей» ничего не изменилось, то тебе следует отправиться в Отдел Тайн в Министерстве Магии, дабы услышать другое пророчество, касающееся тебя лично.

- Вы знаете, о чем оно может быть? – Заинтересованно спросил Дэниел.

- К сожалению, нет. – Покачал головой Мирдин. – Я лишь вижу нити, что связывают его с пророчеством, которое еще не было исполнено.

Стараясь как-нибудь отвлечь своих собеседников, дабы выиграть время на обдумывание всего, что он только что выяснил о Дэниеле Джексоне, Мерлин сказал:

- Осмотритесь вокруг. Большую часть сейфа занимают золото и драгоценные камни, а также разные валюты, поскольку я не знал, когда именно вы появитесь. Но я также оставил для вашей пары довольно много вещей. И может быть, сейчас у вас есть единственный шанс узнать о них от создателя вместо того, чтобы вычитывать объяснения в вон той книге.

- Книге? – Это слово явно привлекло внимание Дэниела.

Мирдин указал в стенную нишу, где лежала тонкая белая книга. Он оставил ее открытой на странице с кольцом на тот случай, если бы не смог поприветствовать их лично.

- Все, о чем упоминается в книге, я создал для вас. Все предметы сделаны таким образом, чтобы было возможно работать с соединенной человеческой магией и силой вознесшегося, которыми вы теперь обладаете. Вам следует попрактиковаться в использовании большинства из них, поскольку попервости вы будете чувствовать слабость, особенно, если используете слишком много сил. А также вам необходимы тренировки в соединении магии Гарри и твоей силы вознесшегося вместо того, чтобы разделять их. Однако они всегда будут «работать» по отдельности, если возникнет необходимость.

Пока Дэниел брал книгу, Мирдин удивлялся сам себе и тому факту, что не смог сразу отметить сходство между Амарис и Дэниелом, особенно учитывая то, что мужчина обладал ее благородными чертами лица и ее цветом глаз и волос.

- Я уже забыл, когда мог делать это. – Произнес Джексон, прежде чем полностью погрузиться в содержание книги.

Мирдин также отметил в Дэниеле стройность Салазара, хотя и слегка худощавое телосложение. И, несомненно, судя по скорости прочтения страниц, Дэниел также унаследовал от своего предка неутолимую жажду знаний. А еще Мерлин удивлялся, как же он мог забыть, что оставил Шенана после его рождения в семье по фамилии Джексон в Египте.

Джексоны определенно великолепно справились, воспитав Шенана Амона Слизерина в хорошего и благородного молодого человека, такого же, как и его биологические родители. Он сделал в уме пометку: найти Джексонов и отблагодарить за это. Они воспитали молодого человека, готового встать и бороться за то, что он считает правым, не выбирая легких путей. По слухам, полученным от остальных, Дэниел Джексон никогда не выбирал легких путей, даже до того, как стал вознесшимся. Но и после этого всегда балансировал на грани нарушения правил. Мирдин также подозревал, что отчасти причиной, так долго удерживавшей Джексона от полного их нарушения, было то, что он хотел увидеть и выучить как можно больше. И понадобилась потенциальная угроза уничтожения Абидоса, чтобы наконец-то заставить его нарушить все правила, а не просто попытаться их обойти. И Мирдину оставалось лишь надеяться, что хоть кто-то из других вознесшихся сможет научиться на его примере.

С Анубисом было необходимо разобраться, даже если он и действовал в рамках их законов. Он приобрел некоторые Древние знания, и это дало ему хороший толчок для изысканий способов их применений. И они не смогли заблокировать их, даже когда попытались его изгнать, не понимая при этом, что нельзя низвергать паразита. Его необходимо уничтожить. В страхе перед тем, что могут сотворить Орай, остальные предпочли забыть, что в течение многих лет они и другие три расы следили за Гоа'улдами. А также о том, что корыстолюбие, жадность, сама природа и желание Гоа'улдов, чтобы им поклонялись, как истинным богам, не изменится только потому, что они потеряли тела. Особенно теперь, когда, будучи паразитом, он на самом деле, казалось, овладел божественной силой, и ему не нужно было беспокоиться о смерти.

Мирдин переключился с недалекого прошлого на текущую проблему. А она состояла в следующем: следует ли рассказать Дэниелу правду о его настоящей семье и о том, кем были его родители? Или подождать, пока ситуация не станет более стабильной? Для мальчика будет шоком узнать, что он был рожден почти тысячу лет тому назад от человека, который в нынешние дни исторически считается Темным Лордом, заинтересованным только в чистоте чье-то крови. А все благодаря усилиям со стороны незаконнорожденного сына!

Мирдин очень хорошо помнил, как Салазар провел целый год в трауре по Амарис и сыну, которого он не мог себе оставить. И что все, кроме трех основателей, пытались убедить его еще раз жениться, но он не высказывал к этому никакого интереса. Однако как у молодого человека магического общества, у Салазара было несколько женщин, каждая из которых надеялась стать следующей Леди Слизерин, но в конце они все были обречены на разочарование. Как-то, во время одного из последних посещений Мирдином раннего Хогвартса, Салазар сказал ему, что никогда больше не заключит брака, потому что невозможно найти такую половинку своей души, какой была Амарис. И поистине удивителен тот факт, что при таком количестве похождений, какое было у Салазара, лишь одна женщина родила от него ребенка. Это была Джулиана Минтон. Она назвала своего сына Салазаром. Старший Слизерин признал ребенка и дал ему свое имя, но так и не женился на Джулиане.

И это ребенок Джулианы создал репутацию Слизерина как человека, желающего предотвратить обучение в Хогвартсе тех, кто происходит из немагических семей. В то время он стал учителем в школе после смерти отца. Лучшее, что смогли сделать Годрик и остальные основатели, - удалить его из школы. Но младший Слизерин все равно продолжил собирать вокруг себя единомышленников, попытавшись навязать свои взгляды остальному волшебному миру. Его уничтожили, но урон уже был нанесен. После смертей стольких невинных, как магического, так и немагического происхождения, Волшебному сообществу пришлось веками прятаться. И даже сейчас они боялись выйти из тени. Иногда Мирдина интересовало: был ли причиной ненависти младшего Салазара к немагической крови тот факт, что он узнал о наличии живого старшего брата, хоть и лишенного магии. Возможно, таким образом младший Слизерин хотел избавиться от всех потенциальных наследников. А ведь он не знал, что Шенан находится вне его доступности: в будущем, перенесенный туда самим Мерлином. И Мирдин также время от времени задумывался, каким бы стал этот мир, если бы второй Салазар Слизерин не сотворил такого невероятного разделения между магами и простыми людьми из-за своей ненависти.

Выкинув из головы, что было бы, если бы… Мерлин решил пока не рассказывать Дэниелу о его настоящих родителях. В конце концов, на сегодняшний день незнание не навредит Джексону. И наоборот, эта информация может отвлечь его в самый ответственный момент, что бы пара не задумывала делать. Мирдин подождет, пока Дэниел не получит более твердую эмоциональную поддержку со стороны Гарри, чем имеющаяся. Пока что мальчик ему просто помогает, а вот неправильно поданная информация может посеять между ними семена раздора.

Лорд Гринготтс около часа ожидал пару, вошедшую в сейф Мерлина. В другое время он бы испытывал нетерпение, желая возвратиться к своей работе. Но сейчас ему было очень интересно увидеть, что же за сокровища или что-то еще они, возможно, вынесут из сейфа. В конце концов, эти вещи не видели света с тех самых пор, как Мерлин впервые положил их в сейф. Он уже начал задаваться вопросом, сколько еще времени они пробудут там, когда двери раскрылись, и мистер Поттер вышел с сумкой на плече.

- Лорд Гринготтс. – Поприветствовала его соединенная пара. – Просим прощения за долгое ожидание. Но сейф наполнен интересными, полезными и необычными вещами.

- Именно так.

Дэниел/Гарри уже решили, что могут доверять тем гоблинам, что связанны клятвой секретности. Поэтому могут рассказать им о кольце.

Вытянув руку, Гарри произнес:

- И это – наиболее полезная вещь из найденных нами.

Гоблин взял кольцо из протянутой ладони и изучил его. Похоже, что оно было сделано из серебра и покрыто кельтскими узорами. Он не смог засечь ничего необычного при помощи гоблинской магии, и кольцо не выглядело настолько странно, чтобы соединенная пара проявляла на него такую реакцию. Возвратив предмет обратно, гоблин решил подождать объяснений о его предназначении, если, конечно же, они последуют.

Гарри надел кольцо на правую руку и смог наблюдать, как глаза гоблина на мгновение расширились от изумления, когда за спиной мальчика появился Дэниел.

- Мирдин создал кольцо, чтобы я мог приобретать тело, когда нужно, без каких-либо усилий с нашей стороны. – Объяснил Дэниел.

Лорд Гринготтс легко поклонился Древнему:

- Он действительно был Величайшим среди всех остальных.

- Да, он действительно очень талантлив. – Согласился Джексон. – Думаю, мы уже можем вернуться в основную часть банка, если вы не против.

А пока Лорд Гринготтс руководил тележками на их пути назад, Дэниел спросил:

- Лорд Гринготтс, вы не подскажете, есть ли у гоблинов, или, может, они знают кого-нибудь, кто способен создать мне подлинное удостоверение личности, которое пройдет _любую_ проверку, как магическую, так и маггловскую?


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4.**

**Свет во Тьме.**

_**Слова, слова, слова **_ = Разговоры на Древнем языке.

_**/**_слова, слова, слова/ = Разговоры между Гарри и Дэниелом.

_Слова, слова, слова = _Личные мысли_._

_Слова, слова, слова _ = Речь Дементоров.

Кольцо Мерлина очень пригодилось в последующие дни, пока Гарри не сел на поезд в Хогвартс. Как минимум несколько часов в день Дэниел мог гулять по Косой аллее. Они купили ему мантию волшебника, так что во время своих вылазок он не выделялся. И часть своего времени Джексон проводил во «Флориш и Блоттс», разыскивая различную информацию, а оставшиеся часы посвящал покупкам, которые пригодятся ему и Гарри в будущем, когда они решатся привести в действие их план по освобождению от Дурслей и Дамблдора.

Глэйв порекомендовал им адвоката Кена Дэйвиса. Он работал на Гринготтс в тех случаях, когда гоблинам необходимо было уладить дела в маггловском мире. Магглорожденный адвокат вел дела в обоих мирах, как магическом, так и маггловском, что было довольно необычно. Но он единственный, кто занимался этим, а потому его услуги оказались сильно востребованы. И именно после разговора с Дэйвисом, Гарри/Дэниел придумали план, который был одновременно и прост, и сложен. Самым надежным способом для Гарри получить свободу от тех, кто не блюдет его интересы от «чистого сердца», была смена официальной опеки через магический и маггловский суды.

Мистер Дэйвис снабдил их всеми необходимыми для подписи и заполнения документами. Он также пообещал, что, как только все будет подписано, лично займется заполнением других бумаг, необходимых для маггловского суда. Естественно, за определенное вознаграждение. Это произошло после того, как Дэниел сказал, что в связи с работой на маггловское правительство Штатов у него плавающий график. Дэйвис также уверил их, что, как только будут закончены все дела в маггловском суде, магические документы автоматически изменятся во всех отделах, связанных со сменой опекунства и всего к нему относящегося. Дополнительным бонусом к вышеперечисленному шло то, что как только бумаги будут заполнены в соответствующих отделах Министерства, назначенный судом магический опекун также потеряет свое положение. И если им окажется Дамблдор, то он больше не будет иметь никакого отношения к жизни Гарри, если это не касается школьной работы мальчика или поведения в учебном заведении.

Ни Дэниел, ни Гарри не ожидали никаких проблем с подписанием документов на передачу опекунства со стороны Петуньи Дурсль. Если бы она могла, то согласилась бы передать свое право хоть самому дьяволу. Проблемы могли возникнуть со стороны магов, ибо опекун должен был быть волшебником. А если учесть отчаянное желание Дамблдора оставить Гарри с Петуньей, то лучше бы, чтобы новый опекун оказался еще и кровным родственником мальчика. Это на тот случай, если директор решит опровергнуть передачу опекунства: Гарри/Дэниел надеялись, что родство по крови сведет вмешательство правительства к минимуму. Теперь главным было доказать тот факт, что Дэниел действительно родственник Гарри, и сделать это так, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений со стороны магического сообщества.

Дэниел не мог заявить, что он – неизвестный ранее Поттер. Даже если забыть про тот факт, что, согласно гоблинам, в живых не осталось никого из Поттеров, то не стоит забывать о фамильном древе, хранящемся в сейфе, и о том, что в этом случае на нем должно было проявиться имя Джексона. А значит, им придется «создать» родственника со стороны Эвансов.

Гарри нашел в подобном развитии событий своеобразное поэтическое правосудие. Так он сможет напугать Петунью, заявив, что она и ее драгоценный Дадлик – сквибы. А значит, если Дадли женится на соответствующей женщине, то их дети будут магами. Вообще-то, уже одной мысли о том, что Дадли может жениться, оказалось достаточно, чтобы обеспечить Гарри кошмарами. Но он все-таки нашел очень забавными мысли о Петунье, которая может оказаться одной из тех, кого она ни во что ни ставит.

Совершая очередную вылазку на Косую аллею, Гарри всегда посматривал по сторонам в поисках Гермионы и Рона. Они должны были придти туда для покупки необходимых для школы предметов и не только, но до сих пор мальчик их так и не встретил.

Гарри уже смирился с тем, что увидит их только завтра в поезде, когда услышал женский крик:

- Гарри! Гарри!

Повернувшись, он был заключен в объятия Гермионы, пока Рон посматривал по сторонам.

Освободив мальчика, Гермиона начала тараторить:

- Мы тебя везде искали!

- Рад видеть тебя, приятель! – Поприветствовал его Рон, пока Гермиона не начала перечислять все места, что они обошли в поисках друга.

- Гарри, неужели ты _на самом деле_ раздул свою тетю? – Серьезным тоном спросила Гермиона, в то время как они с Роном тащили мальчика в кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью, где и сидели до этого после бесплодных поисков друга.

- Это была сестра дяди Вернона, поэтому ее сложно назвать **моей** тетей. – Ответил Гарри. – Но да, я раздул ее, хотя и не планировал ничего подобного. Просто потерял над собой контроль. Как бы то ни было, откуда вы об этом узнали? Я считал, что Министерство постарается сохранить все в тайне.

/Ну что ж, похоже, Дамблдор или кто-то из подчиненных Фаджа наведались к Гермионе и заставили ее забыть обо всем/. – Подвел итог Дэниел, поскольку девушка не сказал ни слова о Хедвиг или о том, что она сама вызывала полицию ради Гарри.

/Вы на самом деле так думаете?/ - Спросил мальчик.

/Это очевидно. Если только она не одна из тех, кто следит за тобой для Дамблдора/. – Отметил Дэниел. - /Если бы она помнила о своем звонке в полицию или о звонке из больницы, то спросила бы об этом и о том, насколько сильно ты был ранен, а не о том, раздул ли ты эту корову, зовущуюся Мардж Дурсль/.

/И мы даже не можем сказать ей о том, что кто-то вмешался в ее воспоминания/. – Понял Гарри. - /Она не поверит нам, поскольку возвела Дамблдора на пьедестал. А если все-таки поверит и будет противостоять директору, то он поймет, что его заклинание памяти на мне не сработало и еще раз сотрет ее память, а потом примется за нас/.

/Именно так он и поступит/. – Согласился Дэниел. - /Она должна оставаться в неведенье относительно его истинных действий, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не освободимся от него/.

- Папа. – Ответил Рон. – Не забыл, что он работает в Министерстве? Он рассказал, когда мы снимали комнаты на сегодняшнюю ночь в Дырявом котле. Папа посчитал отличной идеей, что завтра мы все вместе сядем на поезд.

- Ты тоже останешься сегодня на ночь? – Задал Гарри вопрос Гермионе, надеясь отвлечь ее от лекции о том, что он сделал с тетушкой Мардж.

- Да. Мама и папа подвезли меня до Дырявого котла вместе с сундуком, так что я поеду завтра с вами. – Ответила девочка, а потом снова вернулась к предыдущей теме разговора. – Знаешь, тебе очень повезло, Гарри! Тебя могли исключить за раздутие сестры дяди, особенно после того предупреждения, что ты получил в прошлом году из-за Добби.

- Ты – счастливчик, дружище. – Согласился Рон. – Если бы я нечаянно раздул тетю, то не хотел бы знать, что совершило со мной за это Министерство. Хотя для этого им пришлось сначала откопать мой труп, поскольку мама первой убила бы меня. Скорее всего, тебе все это простили, поскольку ты – Гарри Потттер.

Что-то было такое в голосе Рона, что напомнило Дэниелу о Стивене Рэйноре – коллеге-археологе и лингвисте, который всегда завидовал успехам Джексона, пока Дэниел не совершил непростительного и пошел против более старших и «мудрых» людей, пытаясь доказать, что пирамиды гораздо старше, чем это указано в истории. Теперь же Стивен стал вести себя слишком самодовольно, поскольку его репутация не была подмочена. Джексон не стал никак комментировать ситуацию, поскольку не хотел отвлекать Гарри от общения с друзьями.

- Вы уже приобрели все школьные принадлежности? – Спросил Гарри.

Рон кивнул:

- Помощник во Флориш и Блоттс чуть ли не плакал, когда мы сообщили ему, что нуждаемся в двух экземплярах Книги о Чудовищах. И посмотри на это! – Он достал из сумки на боку узкую коробочку. – Мама и папа купили мне новую палочку. Ива и волосы из хвоста самца единорога.

Гарри немного повосхищался палочкой, а потом вернул ее другу:

- Ну, тебе нужна новая после того, как твою сломал Локхарт, и это не смотря на предыдущий ремонт.

Вставая, Гарри спросил:

- Я хочу мороженого. Вы будете?

Они отрицательно покачали головой, и Гарри вышел из-за стола, тотчас же наткнувшись на стоящие между ним и Гермионой три тяжелые сумки. Он рассыпал их содержимое, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и не упасть самому.

Гермиона тут же оказалась на коленях, собирая высыпавшиеся книги, почти в то же мгновение как последняя из них оказалась в проходе, мощенном булыжником. Прежде чем положить их обратно в сумку, девочка проверила сохранность каждой из них.

Распознав связанную копию его же Чудовищной Книги о Чудовищах, Гарри спросил:

- Гермиона, все эти книги твои?

- Да. – Слегка оправдываясь, заявила девочка. – В этом году я взяла гораздо больше предметов, чем вы. А это мои книги по Маггловедению, Арифмантике, Уходу за Магическими существами, Древним Рунам, Предсказанию…

/Теперь вы понимаете, почему я сравнивал вас с Гермионой?/ – Сообщил мальчик Дэниелу.

/Не думаю, что я был настолько плох, когда учился в школе/. – Сухо ответил Джексон, уже привыкший к подобным комментариям в исполнении Джека О'Нилла. - /Я никогда не выбрал бы пять дополнительных предметов в одном семестре. Интересно, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы она свалилась от истощения? Даже на стимуляторах невозможно продержаться так долго/.

- Гермиона, а ты вообще планируешь в этом году спать или есть? – Поинтересовался Гарри под хихиканье Рона, за что оба удостоились сердитого взгляда.

Гермиона не ответила. Вместо этого она проверила содержимое своего кошелька и заявила:

- У меня все еще осталось несколько галеонов. Мама и папа дали мне дополнительные деньги, чтобы я смогла купить себе подарок на день рождения.

- Ну, как насчет _хорошей_ книги? – Предложил Рон, но его невинное выражение лица ни на секунду не обмануло Дэниела/Гарри.

Гермиона серьезно задумалась над предложением мальчика, но потом покачала головой.

- Нет, пока не надо. На самом деле я хочу фамилиара. Думаю, что сову. Я хочу сказать, что у Гарри есть Хедвиг, а у тебя Стрелка…

- Стрелка не моя сова. – Не согласился Рон. – Она принадлежит всей семье. А своей я могу назвать только Коросту. – Мальчик достал из кармана довольно потрепанную старую крысу и положил ее на стол. – Спасибо, что напомнила мне, Гермиона. Я собирался отдать ее на осмотр. Похоже, что Египет не пошел ей на пользу.

Посмотрев на крысу, Гарри был вынужден согласиться с утверждением друга. Короста выглядела просто ужасно. Она потеряла вес, и ее усы поникли.

- Магический Зверинец там. – Гарри был хорошо знаком с расположением магазинчиков на Косой аллее, поскольку за последние две недели успел вместе с Дэниелом исследовать все закутки и переулки. – Твою крысу обследуют, пока Гермиона выбирает себе сову.

Гарри стоял в очереди к кассе вместе с Роном, в то время как девочка рассматривала сов. Магазин оказался переполненным. Почти каждый метр лавки был заполнен животными, которые шипели, спали, ползали, рычали, или пытались привлечь к себе внимание посетителей магазинчика.

- Чем я могу вам помочь? – Спросила ведьма на кассе, когда отбыл волшебник, стоящий перед Роном.

- Моя крыса. – Объяснил мальчик. – После возвращения из Египта она совсем плохо выглядит.

- Положите ее на прилавок. – Проинструктировала ведьма, доставая толстые очки.

Выполняя требования, Рон вытащил крысу из кармана и положил ее перед кассой. Лоснящиеся черные крысы в соседней клетке прекратили играть в скакалочку с собственными хвостами и уставились на товарку.

Осмотрев Коросту буквально мгновение, ведьма произнесла:

- Ваша крыса выглядит довольно старой, не так ли? Сколько ей лет?

Рон пожал плечами.

- Без понятия. Она уже был старой, когда я ее получил. До этого она принадлежал моему брату.

- Какими особыми способностями она обладает? – Поинтересовалась ведьма.

- Насколько я знаю, никакими. – Ответил Рон после нескольких секунд размышления. – А если и обладает, то никогда их не демонстрировала.

- Обыкновенные садовые крысы, как ваша, обычно живут не больше трех лет. - Прямо сказала ведьма. – Если вы ищите замену, то вам могут подойти одна из этих.

Ведьма указала на лоснящихся черных крыс, которые снова стали играть в скакалочку с собственными хвостами.

Рон посмотрел на крыс и пробормотал:

- Показушники.

- Что ж, если вам не нужна замена, то можете приобрести вот этот крысиный тоник. Он должен помочь. – Ведьма вытащила на прилавок бутылек.

Рон никогда бы не признал этого, но он действительно хотел, чтобы его крыса стала прежней.

- Сколько сто… ОЙ!

Что-то большое метнулось с самой высокой клетки на голову Рона, а оттуда на прилавок, бешено фыркая и шипя.

- НЕТ, КОСОЛАП! - Крикнула ведьма за кассой, в то время как что-то рыжее попыталось схватить Коросту, которая, словно смазанная маслом, выскользнула из рук продавщицы.

Как только крыса оказалась на полу, она тут же выбежала за дверь, преследуемая по пятам Роном. Гарри следовал за своим другом, желая помочь ему найти своего питомца.

И именно Гарри обнаружил Коросту, прячущуюся за контейнером с мусором около лавки «Все для Квиддича», и вытащил ее за хвост.

- Спокойно, Короста. – Попытался успокоить крысу мальчик. – Его здесь нет.

/Что-то с крысой Рона не так/. – Внезапно заговорил Дэниел.

/Что вы имеете в виду?/ - Спросил мальчик.

/Она как-то странно ощущается/. – Только и ответил Джексон.

/Ну, если ведьма из Магического Зверинца права, то она, может быть, умирает от старости/. – Заметил Гарри. - /Может, это то, что привлекло ваше внимание/.

/Нет/. – Не согласился Дэниел. - /Я знаю, как чувствуется приближающаяся смерть. И Короста не умирает. Но я никогда раньше не встречал подобного ощущения. По крайней мере, я могу точно сказать, что оно магическое/.

- Отлично. Ты нашел ее. – Успокоившись, произнес Рон, присоединяясь к стоявшему возле «Всего для Квиддича» мальчику, уставившегося на крысу.

Взяв дрожащего питомца, Рон запихнул его в карман, а затем спросил, потирая голову:

- Что **это** было?

Вспоминая промелькнувшее перед глазами животное, Гарри мог только утверждать, что оно относилось к семейству кошачьих.

- Это была либо очень **большая** кошка, либо **маленький** тигр.

Рон посмотрел по сторонам.

- А где Гермиона?

- Скорее всего, все еще выбирает сову. – Ответил Гарри, и они направились за девочкой обратно к Магическому Зверинцу.

Гермиона как раз выходила из лавки, когда они подошли к ней. В ее руках был больший оранжевый кот, который пытался добраться до Коросты.

- Гермиона! Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не _купила_ этого монстра! – Взмолился Рон.

- Правда, он _восхитительный_? – Девочка выглядела польщенной.

Гарри мудро решил ничего не говорить о внешнем виде кота. Он был огромным, с приплюснутой мордой и, насколько мог судить мальчик издалека, определенно коротколапым. И хотя сейчас кот выглядел вполне умиротворенным, Гарри мог поспорить, что это только из-за того, что крыса на данный момент вне его доступа.

- Гермиона, это существо почти сняло с меня _скальп_! – Указал Рон. – Почему ты решила его купить?

- Я уверена, он не хотел этого, правда, Косолап? – Проворковала девочка. – Ты можешь поверить, что никто не хотел его покупать? Эта ведьма сказала мне, что он оставался в магазине годами, и никто не хотел его.

- Интересно почему. – Хмуро прокомментировал Рон. А потом спросил. – А что с Коростой? Ей необходим отдых и покой. Как она сможет получить это с котом рядом?

- Рон, Косолап будет в моем общежитии, а Короста в твоем. Ты увидишь, он не будет тревожить твою крысу. Кстати, ты забыл свой тоник. – Гермиона впихнула бутылек с красной жидкостью ему в руки и пошла дальше, укачивая Косолапа на руках.

/Она совсем не знает кошек/. – Отметил Дэниел, пока Гарри и Рон следовали за девочкой в Дырявый Котел, таща за собой сумки, набитые купленными ранее книгами. - /Хотя мои с ними отношения довольно поверхностны, но даже я знаю, что кошки всегда получают то, что хотят, и когда они этого хотят. И невозможно предугадать, что они совершат ради получения желаемого/.

Вместо уже привычного ужина в одиночестве своей комнаты, Гарри ужинал в общем зале в компании Уизли и Гермионы. И это оказалось довольно весело.

За пудингом Фред спросил:

- Пап, как мы будем добираться завтра до Кинг-Кросса?

- Министерство одолжило нам пару машин. – Ответил мистер Уизли.

Перси удивленно на него посмотрел:

- Почему?

- Конечно же, из-за тебя, Перс. – Серьезно произнес Джордж. – Они слышали о тебе и решили убедиться, что ты получишь соответствующее сопровождение, раз уж являешься такой важной персоной. И я более чем уверен, что на машинах будут маленькие вымпела с буквами СШ.

- Что означает «Серьезная Шишка» - Добавил Фред, заставляя всех Уизли, кроме миссис Уизли и Перси, ухмыльнуться в свои тарелки.

- Почему Министерство решило обеспечить нас машинами, отец? – Повторил вопрос Перси, стараясь игнорировать хихикающих близнецов.

- Потому что у нас больше нет своей машины. – Все внимание мистера Уизли было сфокусировано на шоколадном пудинге. – Они решило оказать мне услугу, поскольку я там работаю.

/За этим стоит гораздо большее, чем он говорит/. – Заявил Дэниел. - /И я всегда считал, что госслужащий должен уметь врать гораздо лучше/.

Гарри оставалось только согласиться. Мальчик заметил, что хотя голос мистера Уизли оставался спокойным, его уши покраснели точно так же, как это бывает у Рона, когда он нервничает.

/Возможно, это из-за Сириуса Блэка. Особенно если вспомнить, как беспокоилось Министерство, что он сможет встретиться со мной первым в ту ночь, когда меня едва не убил Дурсль/.

Но прежде, чем кто-либо еще смог спросить мистера Уизли, миссис Уизли произнесла:

- И это очень хорошо, что они смогли нам помочь. Вы хоть представляете, как много багажа у нас семерых? Ладно, у вас у всех будет завтра очень трудный день, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы поднялись наверх и убедились, что все вещи собраны. Завтра на это может не быть времени.

- Рон еще даже не начинал. – Сообщил матери Перси. – Он разбросал все свои вещи на моей половине комнаты.

- Предатель. – Сердито посмотрел на брата Рон. – Я как раз собирался этим заняться.

Гарри проследовал наверх за младшими Уизли и Гермионой. Ему необходимо было убедиться, что все вещи, которые он не хотел показывать другим, надежно спрятаны в секретном отделении его нового сундука. Закончив с вещами, он спустился в зал, выискивая комнату Рона и Перси, чтобы узнать, не требуется ли им помощь со сборами.

С поисками не возникло никаких проблем, поскольку он услышал крики Перси за полуоткрытой дверью номер двенадцать.

- Где он? Я положил его на этот стол, чтобы отполировать, а сейчас его нет.

- Я не знаю. – Кричал в ответ Рон. – Мне нужно найти тоник для Коросты. Может, я оставил его в баре.

Открыв дверь, Гарри обнаружил стоящего между ним и Роном Перси. Комната выглядела так, как будто по ней прошелся ураган.

- Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не найдешь мой значок!

- Что происходит? – Спросил Гарри.

- Мой значок Старосты Школы исчез.

- Я не могу найти тоник для Коросты.

Рон и Перси ответили одновременно, вот только в исполнении Перси это звучало, как будто наступит конец света, если его значок сию же минуту не будет найден.

Рон снова попытался пройти мимо брата, чтобы спуститься вниз и проверить бар, но старший мальчик схватил его, крича:

- Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не найдешь мой значок!

- Я посмотрю тоник Коросты внизу, Рон. – Предложил Гарри.

- Спасибо, приятель. – Рон снова начал паковать свои вещи, не обращая внимания на Перси, который продолжал требовать от него поисков своего значка.

Проходя по проходу, ведущего из общего зала в бар, Гарри услышал громкие голоса, идущие из зала, где они ужинали, и узнал в них мистера и миссис Уизли.

- … нет никакого смысла скрывать это от него. – Горячо настаивал мистер Уизли. – Я сказал Фаджу, что Гарри имеет право знать. Но он настаивает на отношении к мальчику, как к ребенку. В конце концов, ему же уже тринадцать!

- Артур, эта новость напугает его. – Возражала миссис Уизли. – Для него лучше ничего не знать. Например, неужели ты хотел бы, чтобы Рон знал о таком, окажись он на его месте? Гарри будет лучше отправиться в школу, ничего не зная.

- Я в этом не уверен, Молли. – Не согласился Артур. – Вспомни, как часто он и Рон попадают в неприятности. Они уже дважды оказывались в Запретном лесу, помнишь? Кроме того, другие, например, Малфой, будут знать об этом. И будь уверена, они используют это знание, чтобы насмехаться над Гарри и подстрекать его на глупые поступки, которые в этом году мальчик не может себе позволить совершать. На самом деле, я готов поспорить, что если бы в ту ночь, когда Гарри сбежал от своих дяди с тетей его бы не подобрал Ночной Рыцарь, то к утру он был бы уже мертв.

/О! Так Министр и Дамблдор всем рассказали ту историю, в которую заставили тебя поверить/. – Прокомментировал Дэниел. - /Интересно, а они потрудились хоть что-нибудь рассказать твоим друзьям или решили свалить все на тебя?/

- Но Гарри жив. Он _в порядке_, так какой смысл ему рассказывать? – Задала вопрос миссис Уизли. – Лучше уж не знать, чем постоянно переживать по этому поводу.

- Молли, Министерство считает, что Сириус Блэк безумен. – Ответил Артур. – Все возможно, но это безумие, похоже, сделало его невероятно умным. Он оказался достаточно сообразительным, чтобы сбежать из Азкабана, а ведь это считалось невозможным. И это если забыть, что за три недели с момента его побега никто не видел даже его тени. Фадж продолжает повторять Ежедневному Пророку, что мы близки к его поимке, но на самом деле, мы раньше изобретем самозаклинающиеся волшебные палочки, чем найдем его. Единственное, что мы точно знаем, так это его цель…

- Но Гарри будет в полной безопасности, пока остается в Хогвартсе. – Протестовала Молли. – Дамблдор не позволит ничему с ним случиться.

- Мы также полагали, что Азкабан достаточно надежен. – Указал Артур. – Но Блэк сумел сбежать. Если он смог пройти мимо охраны Азкабана, значит, скорее всего, он сможет проникнуть и в Хогвартс. К тому же, Молли, Дамблдор не может быть повсюду. И если Гарри вдруг придет в голову устроить охоту на Блэка, я боюсь даже представить, что из этого выйдет.

- Ты уверен, что Блэк охотиться за Гарри? – Потребовала ответа Молли. – Знаешь, он ведь может делать что-то абсолютно другое.

Послышался глухой звук, который Дэниел идентифицировал как удар чьим-то кулаком по столу. Скорее всего, мистера Уизли. А потом он сказал:

- Молли, сколько раз я должен тебе повторить. Они не сообщили об этом в Пророк, поскольку Фадж приказал не упоминать об этом. Но в последние дни перед побегом охранники доложили, что во сне Блэк постоянно бормотал одни и те же слова: «Он в Хогвартсе… он в Хогвартсе». Единственное, о чем мы могли подумать, так это о Гарри. Если ты спросишь меня о работе сумасшедшего мозга Блэка, то он, скорее всего, думает, что, убив Гарри, вернет Сама-Знаешь-Кого.

- А Дамблдору об этом известно? – Спросила Молли.

- Конечно, известно. – Расстроено ответил Артур. – Нам необходимо было его разрешение на размещение стражей Азкабана вокруг школы. Он не был счастлив такому положению вещей, но все-таки согласился.

- И почему он не был счастлив наличию там охранников Азкабана? – Шокировано переспросила Молли. – Я имею в виду, если они там будут для поимки Блэка. Так какие могут быть возражения?

- Дамблдор не любит стражей Азкабана. – Устало ответил Артур. – Также как и я, если уж на то пошло.

- Но если они уберегут Гарри и поймают Блэка… - Начала Моллт.

- Тогда я больше не скажу ни слова против них. – Ответил Артур. – Пошли, дорогая. Время ложиться спать. Завтра рано вставать.

Гарри прошел в главный зал Дырявого Котла и нашел бутылек с крысиным тоником под столом, где они сидели во время ужина.

Дэниел был подозрительно тих, пока они возвращались обратно с «добычей». Отдав ее Рону, мальчик направился в свою комнату и обнаружил чуть дальше притаившихся близнецов, прислушивающихся и смеющихся над Перси, «разрушающем» свою и Рона комнату в поисках значка.

- Мы его усовершенствовали. – Фред протянул Гарри значок для осмотра. На нем было написано «Серьезная Шишка».

Гарри подавил смех и зашел в комнату.

Закрыв дверь, он достал из кармана кольцо и надел его на правую руку. Ему было необходимо не только слышать Дэниела в голове, но и видеть.

/Активируй глушитель/. – Потребовал Дэниел, прежде чем появиться.

Гарри открыл сундук и достал из секретного отделения маленького кельтского дракона. Он один раз погладил его по голове, и стены комнаты на мгновение засияли.

- И что вы думаете? – Спросил Гарри.

- Ну, теперь мы отчасти знаем, почему они так старались удержать тебя в пределах Косой аллеи. Видимо считали, что Блэк охотиться на тебя, и хотели, чтобы ты оставался здесь в надежде, что другие волшебники смогут тебя защитить. – Ответил Джексон. – Мистер Уизли, скорее всего, также представляет собой своего рода эскорт до вокзала. Они, наверняка, полагают, что ты не будешь встревожен его присутствием, так как доверяешь ему, чего нельзя сказать о таком же количестве играющих роль полицейских волшебников.

- Они все думают, что Сириус Блэк охотится на меня. Это возможно? – Гарри отчаянно нуждался в получении поддержки хотя бы от одного взрослого, которому может доверять.

- Не знаю. – Признался Джексон. – Мы по-прежнему не располагаем всеми фактами относительно мистера Блэка. Как бы то ни было, мы будем настороже, и если мистер Блэк решит причинить нам вред, его ожидает большой сюрприз…Я… Я даю тебе слово, Гарри. Я не позволю ему навредить тебе. Я не позволю тебе навредить никому. Ни Блэку. Ни Дамблдору. Ни даже Гоа'улду.

Дэниел спустился в общий зал «Дырявого котла», толкая перед собой сундук Гарри. Прошлой ночью они решили, что будет лучше, если Дэниел возьмет контроль над телом до тех пор, пока поезд в Хогвартс не отправится со станции. В этом случае, если Сириус Блэк или кто-либо другой попытаются напасть на мальчика, Джексон сможет его защитить.

Дэниел просканировал глазами огромное помещение и отметил, что народу на завтрак собралось гораздо больше, чем обычно. И это если не брать в расчет Уизли и волшебников, абсолютно не уделяющих внимания своему заказу, а вместо этого осматривающих зал.

/Они настолько же незаметны, как и Гоа'улды/. – Прокомментировал Джексон. - /Если это и есть пример лучших защитников Министерства, то у Волшебного мира большие проблемы. Окажись эти ребята на базе Звездных Врат, Джек немедленно отослал бы их обратно на переподготовку/.

- Гарри! – Рон помог другу спустить сундук, чтобы он смог присоединиться к остальной толпе ожидающих у выхода в маггловский Лондон. – Папа снаружи, ожидает машины.

В то же мгновение в проеме двери показалась голова мистера Уизли:

- Машины здесь. Гарри, почему бы тебе не пойти первым?

Дэниел мысленно поздравил мистера Уизли с отсутствием хитрости. Мужчина создал видимость, что у Гарри есть выбор, но в то же время начал подталкивать сундук мальчика в сторону двери, вынуждая его следовать за собой. И если бы Гарри не пошел за ним, то подобное поведение вызвало кучу вопросов.

Пока они переходили тротуар, мистер Уизли внимательно смотрел по сторонам. И Дэниелу/Гарри стало интересно, было ли вызвано подобное поведение попыткой обеспечить Гарри безопасность, или нежеланием мужчины налететь на какого-нибудь маггла в тот момент, когда они внезапно появятся из воздуха. На самом деле, Гарри не знал, насколько далеко распространяются чары, скрывающие «Дырявый котел» от не-магов.

/Это - хороший аргумент в пользу теории гоблинов о том, что все магглорожденные являются потомками давно забытых Сквибов/. – Дэниел чуть поморщился на последнем слове, ему не нравилось это обидное название. - /Родители Гермионы могут видеть «Дырявый котел», а значит, они обладают некоторой долей магических способностей, даже если и не могут их использовать. Я хочу сказать, что если ты создаешь щит с избирательной пропускаемостью таким образом, что некоторые смогут пройти сквозь него, а другие нет, то, рано или поздно, он перестанет действовать.

/Интересно, а как Гермиона воспримет новость, что она может оказаться владелицей невостребованного сейфа в Гринготтсе?/ - Спросил Гарри, когда они расположились на задних сиденьях.

/Сильно сомневаюсь, что она тебе поверит/. – Ответил Дэниел. - /Насколько я понял из твоих воспоминаний, Гермиона не поверит в это до тех пор, пока не найдет подтверждения в книгах. Ну, или пока кто-то вроде Дамблдора не скажет ей, что это правда. А я сильно сомневаюсь, что он решит сообщить ей об этом. Но если ты все-таки планируешь рассказать, то я предлагаю сделать это только после того, как мы избавимся от прямого контроля Директора. И тогда у него не будет права спрашивать об источниках твоих познаний/.

Вскоре к ним присоединились Гермиона, Рон и (к неудовольствию последнего) Перси. Дэниел предложил заключить пари, что дополнение в виде Перси было предложением миссис Уизли, ведь он **такой** ответственный.

Лично Дэниел считал, что парень представлял собой молодую версию подполковника Симмонса, хотя и не говорил об этом вслух. Симмонс со своим высокомерием довольно сильно прищемил себе нос, когда оказалось, что он знает отнюдь не все. Когда ракета, которая должна была уничтожить Гоа'улда, взорвалась раньше, чем достигла цели. И если бы не ЗВ-1, то действия Симмонса можно было бы считать отчасти виновными в уничтожении Земли, поскольку он затянул мобилизацию войск до такой степени, что последним пришлось сражаться за каждую минуту, дабы выиграть время, необходимое для эвакуации мирных граждан. И Джексону оставалось только надеяться, что Перси избавится от своего высокомерия раньше, чем окажется виновным в чем-то по-настоящему страшном.

На Кингс-Кросс министерские водители, прежде чем уехать, сначала нашли тележки для сундуков, а потом еще и сопроводили их до перехода, обеспечивая безопасность.

Мистер Уизли постоянно держался поближе к Гарри, когда они шли к порталу на платформу 9 ¾. А затем, посмотрев по сторонам, произнес:

- Раз уж нас так много, мы пойдем парами. Гарри, мы с тобой будем первыми, хорошо?

Дэниел согласно кивнул и вместе с отцом Рона подошел к кирпичной стене. Слегка облокотившись на нее, они проскользнули на другую сторону с минимумом усилий. А еще через несколько минут прошли и остальные. Когда все снова собрались вместе, мистер Уизли направился в конец поезда к вагону, который казался наиболее пустым. Затем он помог мальчикам расположить их багаж в двух отдельных купе. Они потеряли Перси в ту же секунду, как парень заметил свою подругу Пенелопу. Пригладив волосы рукой и выпятив вперед грудь, чтобы девушка не смогла не заметить его значок «Староста Школы», Перси направился к ней. Действия старшего мальчика вызвали хихиканье у Фреда и Джорджа, пока их мать не шикнула на них.

Погрузив сундуки, Хедвиг и Косолапа, ребята вышли из поезда попрощаться с миссис Уизли.

На это время Дэниел вернул Гарри контроль над телом. Их не прельщала идея вызвать подозрения у миссис Уизли, а большинство матерей имеют просто великолепные инстинкты, позволяющие им определять, если что-то идет не так, даже если ребенок и не их собственный.

Как только Гарри попрощался с миссис Уизли, с ним заговорил мистер Уизли:

- Гарри, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить, иди сюда. – Он указал на колону у хвоста поезда. – Это личное.

- Что такое, мистер Уизли? – Гарри не мог не заметить, насколько напряженно выглядел мужчина, и это если не обращать внимания на его нервное оглядывание по сторонам.

- Есть кое-что, что я должен тебе сказать до вашего отъезда…

Определенно, мистер Уизли собирался рассказать ему о Сириусе Блэке, поэтому мальчик прервал его:

- Я уже знаю, сэр.

- Ты уже знаешь о?.. – Удивился мистер Уизли. – Но как?..

- Я слышал ваш разговор с миссис Уизли прошлой ночью. – Признался мальчик. – Все в порядке. И вам не пришлось нарушать данное Министру обещание рассказывать мне.

- Я не хотел, чтобы ты вот так узнал о… нем. – Мистер Уизли был поражен спокойствию Гарри по отношению к этому. Мужчина был уверен, что не смог бы так хорошо среагировать, если бы за ним гонялся маньяк-убийца. – Ты справился с этим гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал, Гарри. Я думал, по крайней мере, что ты будешь напуган.

- Я в порядке. – Ответил мальчик, но, увидев недоверие, написанное на лице мистера Уизли, добавил. – _На самом деле_ в порядке. Я хочу сказать, что Сириус Блэк не может быть хуже Волдеморта, правда? К тому же, я буду в Хогвартсе. Вы действительно думаете, что этот Блэк попытается проскользнуть мимо Дамблдора?

Ожидаемо вздрогнув при упоминании имени Волдеморта, мистер Уизли ответил:

- Я знал, что ты гораздо сильнее, чем считает Фадж.

Поезд издал гудок, оповещающий о скором отправлении, поэтому мистер Уизли поторопился перейти к главной причине своего разговора:

- Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что, Гарри.

- Артур! – Прервала его Молли, торопя детей. – Гарри уже должен сесть на поезд. О чем вы думаете?

- Он сядет через минуту, Молли. – Мистер Уизли направился к поезду, говоря. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне…

- Что я буду хорошим мальчиком и стану тихо сидеть в замке. – Закончил за него Поттер.

Мистер Уизли затряс головой:

- Не совсем, хотя это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать… - Снова раздался гудок, и мужчина произнес. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поклялся мне, что не будешь искать Блэка.

Гарри удивленно уставился на мужчину.

- Я что, похож на психа? С чего бы это мне искать того, кто хочет меня убить?

- Просто пообещай мне. – Потребовал мистер Уизли, пока мальчик забирался на поезд. – Кто бы тебе что ни сказал, ты не будешь…

- Артур, поезд отправляется, мальчик должен сесть. – Крикнула миссис Уизли, заглушая звук гудка.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона вернулись в купе со своими сундуками и обнаружили неожиданный сюрприз. Купе уже не было пустым. На одном из сидений спал мужчина, прислонив голову к окну. Насколько они помнили, это был первый взрослый, увиденный ими в Хогвартс-Экспрессе, исключая даму, продающую сладости. В основном, этот поезд был зарезервирован только для студентов.

Мантия спящего мужчины оказалась довольно бедной и потертой, и в некоторых местах выглядела так, как будто ее чинили несколько раз.

Дэниел же был сильно удивлен, что в поезде не было больше взрослых. Видимо, Фадж не смог придумать достаточно правдоподобную отговорку, чтобы посадить охрану на поезд в дополнение к тому, что он уже обеспечил Гарри сопровождением до Хогвартс-Экспресса. Это при условии, что спящий мужчина не является той самой охраной. Джексон искренне надеялся, что это не так. Мужчина, хоть и был молод, но выглядел полностью истощенным, если не больным, а в его светло-каштановых волосах проскальзывала седина. Определенно, до сих пор на его долю выпадала очень тяжелая жизнь. И Дэниел не был уверен, сколько еще продержится мужчина, прежде чем полностью сломается.

- Как думаешь, кто он? – Прошептал Рон, тихо заходя в купе.

- Профессор Р.Д.Люпин. – Шепотом ответила Гермиона, садясь рядом с дверью.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – Спросил Рон.

- Так написано на его сумке. – Опять ответила девушка, указывая на потрепанную и перевязанную сумку, расположенную на багажной полке над головой мужчины.

Никто из них не заметил, как Гарри замер, услышав имя мужчины.

_Р.Д.Люпин! Может ли этот человек быть тем самым Ремусом Люпином, указанным в завещании моих родителей? Люпин не такая уж и распространенная фамилия, даже в волшебном мире._

/Как только появится возможность, спросим у него об этом/. – Пообещал Дэниел. - /Судя по этой сумке, он пробудет в Хогвартсе некоторое время/.

- Интересно, что он будет преподавать в Хогвартсе? – Рон старался говорить тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящего.

- Это же элементарно. – Голос Гермионы излучал превосходство. – На данный момент есть только одна свободная должность – Защита от Темных Искусств.

Рон осмотрел мужчину и прокомментировал увиденное:

- Надеюсь, он справится с этой работой. Я хочу сказать, что выглядит он так, как будто одно хорошее проклятье прикончит его на месте.

- Ну, он не может быть хуже, чем Квиррелл или Локхарт, не так ли? – Заметил Гарри.

Рон пожал плечами:

- Посмотрим, сможет ли он справиться с проклятьем.

Большинство студентов Хогвартса были уверены, что должность преподавателя ЗоТИ проклята, основываясь на том, что никто не смог продержаться дольше года. Со всеми что-то, да случалось.

Гарри же внимательно изучал спящего напротив человека. Он чувствовал, что Дэниел о чем-то размышляет на задворках сознания, хотя мужчина ничего пока не говорил.

/Даю пенни за ваши мысли/. – Предложил Гарри.

/Я просто раздумывал над тем, кто предложил профессору Люпину занять должность преподавателя Защиты и сесть на этот поезд: Фадж или Дамблдор?/ - Ответил Дэниел. Почувствовав недоумение мальчика, он разъяснил. - /Я имею в виду, что слишком уж хорошо подобрано время для такого «совпадения». Один друг твоих родителей сбегает из тюрьмы и, возможно, охотится за тобой, а теперь появляется другой и довольно надежный, насколько нам известно из завещания Поттеров, который совершенно случайно получает должность профессора Защиты в твоей школе. Для меня подобное совпадение по времени выглядит слишком уж подозрительно/.

Гарри некоторое время смотрел в окно на пролетающие мимо пейзажи, переваривая информацию.

/Если это не просто совпадение, тогда, скорее всего, его организовал Дамблдор. Не могу представить себе директора, разрешающего Фаджу самостоятельно выбрать профессора ЗоТИ/.

Но Дэниел не успел ответить, так как вмешался Рон:

- Гарри, о чем хотел с тобой поговорить мой папа?

Гарри вздохнул, отрываясь от вида из окна. Он не хотел ничего рассказывать и заставлять своих друзей волноваться. Но раз уж затронули эту тему, то ему придется рассказать им о подслушанном споре между мистером и миссис Уизли прошлой ночью, а также об их предположениях, что Сириус Блэк охотится на мальчика. Гарри также рассказал им о просьбе мистера Уизли, что он не будет искать Блэка.

Когда Гарри закончил краткий пересказ событий, Рон выглядел шокированным, а Гермиона сидела, прижав руки ко рту, словно удерживая себя от крика. Наконец-то опустив руки, девушка выдала:

- Сириус Блэк сбежал, чтобы найти _тебя_? Ох, Гарри… Мистер Уизли абсолютно прав. Ты должен быть _очень, очень _осторожным. И не искать проблем…

- Я никогда не ищу проблем. Это они находят _**меня**_ без всяких усилий с моей стороны. – Гарри не смог справиться с раздражением, когда Гермиона автоматически подтвердила, что он собирается идти разыскивать Блэка.

- Гермиона, насколько по твоему мнению Гарри туп? – Рон пришел на помощь другу. – Он должен быть абсолютно сумасшедшим, чтобы пытаться разыскать психа, желающего его смерти.

Гарри, честно говоря, удивила реакция друзей. И Рон, и Гермиона выглядели гораздо более взволнованными, чем он, после упоминания об охоте на него Блэком. С другой стороны, он разделял свое тело с вознесшимся. Так что ему не было нужды так уж сильно волноваться о происходящем, хотя Гарри и не мог сказать об этом друзьям.

- Папа говорил, что никто не знает, как он смог сбежать из Азкабана. – Сказал им Рон. – К тому же он содержался в крыле с усиленной охраной. Предполагалось, что из Азкабана невозможно сбежать, учитывая, где тюрьма расположена, и кто ее охраняет.

Вспомнив ночной разговор, в котором мистер Уизли высказал отвращение к стражникам Азкабана и свое отношение к их охране Хогвартса, Гарри спросил:

- Рон, а кто эти стражники Азкабана, о которых говорил твой отец?

- Я не знаю. – Признался рыжеволосый мальчик. – Но они должны быть чем-то ужасным. Папа один раз был в Азкабане, и когда вернулся домой, то выглядел бледным, дрожащим и очень слабым.

Но прежде чем Гарри успел задать следующий вопрос, купе заполнил слабый свистящий звук.

- Откуда это? – Гермиона начала проверять под сиденьями.

Прислушавшись на мгновение, Рон сказал:

- Похоже, что он раздается из твоего сундука, Гарри.

При помощи Рона мальчик спустил свой сундук и открыл его. Свистящий звук исходил от карманного вредноскопа, который Рон подарил ему на день рождения. Он крутился на ладони мальчика, издавая свист и слегка светясь.

- Это _вредноскоп_? – Присмотревшись, спросила девочка.

- Ага, но один из самых дешевых. – Ответил Рон. – Он постоянно свистел, когда я пытался прикрепить его к лапе Стрелки, чтобы послать в подарок Гарри.

- А ты в это время делал что-нибудь плохое или то, чего не следовало? – Уточнила Гермиона.

- Ну, я не должен был использовать Стрелку. – Признался Рон. – Мама и папа хотели подождать с вручением подарков, пока мы не встретимся с тобой, Гарри. Но я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я забыл про твой день рождения.

Свист становился все громче, и девочка посоветовала:

- Спрячь его скорее, пока не проснулся профессор Люпин.

Гарри засунул вредноскоп в пару носков дяди Вернона и убрал на дно сундука.

- Интересно, на что он так реагирует? – Высказал свои мысли вслух черноволосый мальчик. – Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из нас делает что-то плохое.

- Советую тебе проверить его в Хогсмиде. – Ответил Рон. – Фред сказал мне, что что-то подобное продается в «Дервиш и Бэнгз».

- А что ты знаешь о Хогсмиде, Рон? – Спросила Гермиона. – Я читала, что это единственное немаггловское поселение во всей Британии…

- Ага, так и есть. – Постарался отвлечь ее Рон, пока девочка не начала перечислять все, что она нашла в книгах о Хогсмиде. – Но я хочу туда попасть не поэтому. Я хочу пойти в «Сладкое Королевство».

- А что это? – Гермиона не помнила, чтобы читала об этом месте, когда искала информацию о Хогсмиде.

- Это лучший в мире магазин сладостей! – Ответил Рон с мечтательным выражением на лице. – У них есть все… Шоколадные лягушки, Перечные перья… они вызывают во рту дым… Сахарные перья, которые выглядят как настоящие, и ты можешь сосать их в классе, и никто не догадается, что это не настоящее перо…

- Хогсмид – очень интересное место. – Согласилась Гермиона. – Я читала в «_Истории Волшебных достопримечательностей», _что в 1612 году таверна была использована в роли штаб-квартиры во время Восстания гоблинов, а Визжащая хижина считается самым посещаемым призраками местом в магической или маггловской Британии.

- … и огромные шарики мороженого, съев которые ты сможешь отделиться от земли на несколько дюймов. – Определенно, Рон не слушал лекции девушки о представляющих образовательный интерес местах Хогсмида.

Гарри наблюдал за ними, поворачиваясь между друзьями, как на теннисном корте за мячиком: никто из них не слушал другого, пока Гермиона не произнесла:

- Будет здорово ненадолго выбраться в Хогсмид и осмотреть окрестности.

- Ага, очень здорово. – Согласился Гарри, радуясь, что Дэниел подписал от имени дяди Вернона разрешение на поход в деревню. Он сам никак не мог это сделать, а почерк Дэниела выглядел совсем по-другому.

Гермиона задумалась:

- Гарри, если учесть, что за тобой охотиться Блэк, ты действительно считаешь, что стоит идти в Хогсмид?

- Гермиона, ты чего?.. Гарри не может пропустить такое! – Рон с ужасом уставился на девочку.

- Рон, я просто забочусь о безопасности Гарри. И если бы ты был его хорошим другом, то согласился бы со мной. Гарри слишком опасно ходить в Хогсмид, пока за ним охотится Блэк. – Девушка скрестила руки на груди и ответно уставилась на рыжего парня.

- Я его **хороший** друг. На самом деле, я его _**первый**_ друг, и поэтому, я не думаю, что ему следует пропускать поход в Хогсмид. – Горячо возразил Рон.

- Я разрешу ваш спор, прежде чем вы оба зайдете слишком далеко, а потом будете жалеть об этом. – Вмешался Гарри, пока его друзья не стали сильно препираться. – Гермиона, я пойду в Хогсмид. Я не собираюсь упускать возможность побывать там. К тому же, я сомневаюсь, что Сириус Блэк собирается показаться в переполненном городе. Так что, не волнуйся.

Гермиона выглядела так, как будто собиралась продолжить приводить аргументы, но Гарри опередил ее:

- Конец дискуссии, Гермиона. Это моя жизнь, так позволь мне ее прожить. Спасибо Дурслям, я до сих пор не мог ей наслаждаться, поэтому я не собираюсь пропускать поход в Хогсмид, если это позволит мне развлечься.

Гермиона фыркнула и отвернулась, открывая корзину с Косолапом.

- Гермиона, не смей выпускать его здесь! – Предупредил ее Рон, но было слишком поздно.

Косолап выскользнул из плетеной корзины и уселся Рону на колени. Бугор в кармане Рона, будучи Коростой, начал дрожать, поэтому мальчик согнал кота:

- Прочь отсюда!

- Рон! – Упрекнула его девочка, прижимая к себе кота.

Рон уже собирался ответить, когда профессор Люпин завозился на своем месте. Поэтому мальчик промолчал, не желая разбудить мужчину.

Спящий профессор в купе не был хорошей компанией, и чтобы не потревожить его, ребята вели себя тише, чем обычно. Однако после обеда, когда погода за окном стала заметно ухудшаться, присутствие мужчины оправдало себя.

Малфой со стуком распахнул дверь купе и явил себя с неизменными Крэббом и Гойлом по бокам.

- Так, так, так… Что у нас здесь? Похоже, Потти и Уизел. – Провозгласил Малфой, и прежде, чем кто-либо из ребят смог вставить хоть слово, он продолжил. – Я слышал, что этим летом твой отец смог разжиться деньгами, Уизел. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что твоя мать не умерла от радости, узнав об этом.

Лицо Рона приобрело красный оттенок, и он вскочил так быстро, что свалил корзину Косолапа, которая по дороге к полу умудрилась задеть профессора Люпина. Спящий мужчина фыркнул и слегка заворочался, отодвигаясь от корзины.

Сообразив, что в купе помимо них есть еще и взрослый человек, Малфой отступил к выходу и спросил:

- Кто это?

- Новый учитель. Скорее всего, по ЗоТИ. – Ответила по-прежнему сидящая Гермиона, в то время как Гарри был тоже на ногах на случай, если ему придется удерживать Рона от совершения очередных глупостей.

Малфой был не настолько глуп, чтобы начинать заварушку перед учителем.

- Идем отсюда. – Возмущенно пробормотал Малфой своей свите, и двое крупных парней последовали за ним.

Рон стукнул кулаком по подушке для сидения:

- Я не собираюсь в этом году терпеть какие-либо выходки от Малфоя! Если он не прекратит третировать мою семью, и мне удастся до него добраться, то я сделаю это… – Он бурно изобразил, как что-то откручивает руками. – …с его головой.

- Рон! – Прошипела Гермиона, нервно поглядывая на учителя.

Люпин все так же спал, хотя девушка не понимала, КАК можно спать, когда вокруг стоит шум от разговаривающих студентов, и в довершении всего, произошла перепалка с Малфоем. Мужчина, должно быть, действительно сильно устал. И Гермионе стало интересно, будет он присутствовать на праздничном пире или и его проспит.

Сквозь стену дождя и темное небо вид из окна, казалось, отливал темно-серым. Многим могло бы показаться, что уже наступил вечер, но это было не так. Ну, по крайней мере, согласно новым часам Гарри, это было не так. Из-за темноты ребята даже не могли рассмотреть пейзаж за окном.

Постепенно поезд начал замедлять движение.

- Должно быть, мы уже подъезжаем. – Прокомментировал Рон. – Отлично. Я проголодался!

- Мы не можем подъезжать. Слишком рано. – Не согласилась с ним Гермиона. – И я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть голоден после всех тех сладостей из тележки!

Рон пожал плечами:

- У меня растущий организм.

А поезд все продолжал замедлять движение.

- Интересно, почему мы останавливаемся? Я хочу сказать, до школы нам ехать еще около пары часов. – Вставил Гарри, снова сверяясь с часами.

Мальчик поднялся и, аккуратно переступив через ноги профессора Люпина, открыл дверь. Выглянув в коридор, он увидел других студентов, также выглядывающих из своих купе.

Снова усевшись возле окна, Гарри сказал:

- Не думаю, что это запланированная остановка.

Гермиона и Рон обеспокоенно переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на спящего учителя.

Поезд внезапно дернулся, останавливаясь, и во внезапной тишине ребята услышали звуки падения из соседних купе, говорящие о том, что студенты и багаж попадали на пол. В других купе начал подниматься шум от голосов студентов, как вдруг погас свет, и они оказались в абсолютной темноте: и в поезде, и снаружи.

- Что происходит? – Спросил Рон, и в его голосе слышались испуганные нотки.

- Может, поезд сломался? – Предположила Гермиона.

- Не знаю… - Гарри воспользовался краем рукава, чтобы протереть запотевшее стекло и посмотреть, что происходит снаружи. – Там кто-то движется.

Дверь купе открылась, и кто-то вошел, тут же упав, наткнувшись на ноги Рона.

- Ой! Прошу прощения, кем бы вы ни были.

- Все в порядке, Невилл. – Рон помог подняться товарищу по факультету и усадил его напротив себя.

- Кто-нибудь хоть представляет, что происходит? – Спросил Невилл, но в это время снова открылась дверь купе, и кто-то споткнулся уже об его ноги.

- Боюсь, что нет, Нев. – Ответил Гарри, пока мальчик помогал подняться приземлившемуся на его ноги человеку.

- Кто здесь? – Послышался голос.

Рон признал в нем голос сестры:

- Джин, это мы.

- Отлично. Я рада, что нашла вас! – Теперь голос девушки звучал с облегчением. Она попыталась сесть на первое попавшееся свободное место, но наткнулась на корзинку Косолапа и заслужила за это яростное шипение от самого кота.

- Прости, Косолап. – Извинилась Джинни, пытаясь на ощупь найти свободное место.

- Тихо! - Прервал их перепалку хриплый голос взрослого человека.

И поскольку Гарри не смог узнать его, то мудро предположил, что профессор Люпин наконец-то проснулся. Мгновение спустя купе заполнил тусклый свет. Казалось, что профессор Люпин держит в руках пламя.

- Оставайтесь на своих местах. – Приказал он, осторожно пробираясь к двери купе.

Но она открылась раньше, чем профессор до нее добрался, и в помещение ворвалась волна холода. В свете огня из рук Люпина показалась закутанная в мантию фигура. Лицо существа было полностью скрыто под капюшоном, а когда Гарри посмотрел на руку, держащую дверь открытой, то чуть не распрощался со своим завтраком. Рука была серой, покрытой непонятной слизью и струпьями, как у трупа, что некоторое время разлагался в воде.

Дэниел ахнул, признав существо из полученных будучи вознесшимся знаний. _Сай'ки'ес! Здесь? Но это невозможно! Их же всех должны были уничтожить!_

Сай'ки'ес являлись древним оружием, созданным Орай во время одной из их войн. Но согласно Оме, их всех должны были уничтожить, прежде чем Древние покинули Землю. Ома также сказала, что Сай'ки'ес очень сложно контролировать или сдерживать. Но еще сложнее их убить. Неужели она солгала ему? Или некоторые из этих темных существ смогли избежать уничтожения? Или, может быть, еще хуже, и кто-то из глупых волшебников нашел способ воссоздания ужасных тварей?

Внимание Дэниела снова вернулось к Гарри, так как мальчик начал погружаться в глубины своего сознания под крики неизвестной женщины, которые звучали так, словно она была на грани гибели. Джексон тут же сообразил, что Сай'ки'ес используют свое главное оружие, которому наиболее сложно противостоять: оружие, позволяющее вызывать воспоминания о самых страшных событиях в жизни того, с кем они оказались рядом, и кормиться счастливыми воспоминаниями жертвы. Дэниел чувствовал, как тело Гарри дрожит в ответ на их присутствие. К сожалению, Джексон никак не мог противостоять через Гарри, ибо мальчик был в коматозном состоянии. Поэтому мужчина вынужден был отделиться. И ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что он успеет разобраться с Сай'ки'ес до того, как они оба умрут.

Спроецировав себя таким образом, что его мог видеть только Сай'ки'ес, Дэниел произнес:

- _**Вы не принадлежите этому миру. И это не ваша добыча.**_

_- Ты больше не обладаешь здесь властью или силой, Альтерранец._ – Возразил шипящий, гортанный голос. – _Теперь это наше место!_

Начиная ощущать слабость, Дэниел ответил:

- _**А в этом вы ошибаетесь! Это – мое место!**_

Дэниел вытянул руки, и его ладони наполнили шарики ослепляющее яркого света. Проклятое существо поддалось назад, понимая, что его намереваются уничтожить. Посылая поток энергии в Сай'ки'ес, Дэниел мог сквозь него чувствовать остальных существ, окруживших поезд. Джексон продолжал поддерживать мощность атакующей энергии до тех пор, пока не перестал ощущать проклятое присутствие последнего из Сай'ки'ес.

Сильно ослабленный, он вернулся в тело Гарри, и они оба потеряли сознание.

- Какого черта?.. Что это был за свет? – Послышался в темноте голос Рона.

- Боюсь, я не знаю ответа. – Сказал профессор Люпин, а потом произнес. – _Lumos__._

На кончике палочки мужчины появился яркий свет.

- Все в порядке?

- Ну, если забыть про яркие пятна перед глазами и такое ощущение, что я больше никогда в жизни не буду счастлив, то да, кажется, все в порядке. – Ответил Рон. Остальные согласились с ним.

- Держите. Это поможет вам прийти в себя. – Протянул им Люпин шоколад.

Взяв предложенный кусочек шоколада, Гермиона вдруг поняла, что на вопрос профессора Люпина ответили все, кроме одного человека.

- Гарри, ты в порядке?

Нет ответа.

- Гарри! – В этот раз мальчика позвала Джинни.

Снова нет ответа.

Профессор Люпин развернул кончик палочки туда, где сидел мальчик.

Свет выявил Гарри, прислонившегося к окну. Его глаза были закрыты, лицо невероятно бледно, а из носа текла кровь.

- ГАРРИ! – Закричала Джинни.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5.**

**Профессор Трелони была права!**

_**Слова, слова, слова **_ = Разговоры на Древнем языке или Парселтонге.

_**/**_слова, слова, слова/ = Разговоры между Гарри и Дэниелом.

_Слова, слова, слова = _Личные мысли, флэшбеки, мысленное пространство/сон.

Как только стих крик Джинни, Люпин тут же бросился поверять сына своих друзей… Хотя Гарри вряд ли узнает, что мужчина был лучшим другом его родителей. Таким было одно из условий рабочего договора, на котором настоял Дамблдор. **Пока** Гарри сам первым не спросит, Люпин не должен ничего ему рассказывать о своих отношениях с родителями мальчика. Еще одной причиной выбора на должность нового преподавателя ЗоТС Люпина (помимо его опыта и знаний по предмету) была помощь для защиты Гарри от Сириуса Блэка, в случае, если последний сможет проникнуть в школу мимо дементоров.

Кровь из носа Гарри прекратила идти сама, однако бледность лица все еще бессознательного мальчика, видимая в свете палочки, сильно беспокоила Люпина. Не добавлял спокойствия и неровный пульс под пальцами профессора.

- Остальные в порядке? – Спросил Люпин, продолжая проверять состояние мальчика.

Все кивнули, и Рон снова сказал:

- Только я ощущаю себя так, словно больше никогда в жизни не буду счастлив.

- Съешьте шоколад, что я вам дал, – потребовал Люпин. – Он поможет избавиться от этого чувства.

Ребята подчинились, а рыжеволосая девочка спросила:

- Как Гарри?

- Без сознания. – Профессор открыл дверь в купе. – Я собираюсь взять у машиниста аварийный портключ и отправить его в Больничное крыло. Кроме того, мне нужно проверить других ребят и удостовериться, что больше нет пострадавших. Если вы решите покинуть купе, то советую передвигаться очень осторожно, так как в остальной части поезда по-прежнему нет света.

- Мы так и поступим, профессор, – ответила Гермиона, опередив всех.

Как только Люпин вышел из купе, Рон тут же спросил:

- Гермиона, есть предположения, что стало причиной этого света?

- Нет, у меня нет. Но, кажется, его источник был где-то рядом с Гарри, – ответила девушка спустя пары минут раздумий.

- Что бы это ни было, оно отогнало то существо. – Невилл явно был обрадован этим фактом.

- Думаешь, это был непроизвольный выброс магии? – Настаивал Рон. – Как тогда, пару недель назад, когда он раздул свою тетю?

- Если так, то понятно, почему Гарри без сознания, – задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. – Непроизвольная магия не находится под контролем сознания, и чаще всего проявляется в стрессовых ситуациях. Мы все знаем, что Гарри очень могущественный волшебник (ну, или будет таким когда-нибудь). И он мог подсознательно воспринять это, как угрозу, и, следовательно, захотеть от нее избавиться. Проблема в том, что под воздействием этих существ он не смог проконтролировать силу выброса и в итоге зашел слишком далеко.

- Гермиона, мне вполне хватило бы «Я тоже так думаю» или «Я не знаю». – Пробурчал Рон. – А лекция по случайной магии мне не нужна.

Пока разговор не перерос в обычную перебранку между Роном и Гермионой, Джинни вскочила на ноги.

- Я пойду схожу за влажной салфеткой, чтобы вытереть кровь с лица Гарри.

Гермиона тут же возразила:

- Я бы не стала этого делать. Мадам Помфри необходимо увидеть все детали на случай, если возникнет подозрение о внутреннем повреждении.

Немного подумав, Джинни кивнула и села обратно между Гарри и Невиллом.

Казалось, в полутемном купе в ожидании возвращения профессора Люпина время двигалось бесконечно. Ребята также ждали, когда включат свет в коридоре между купе.

Для ребят прошла вечность, прежде чем наконец-то вернулся профессор Люпин с амулетом в руке. Проверив еще раз мальчика и убедившись, что он перенесет перемещение, Люпин обратился к оставшейся четверке:

- Остальные в порядке, за исключением пары синяков из-за внезапной остановкой поезда. Дама с тележкой, префекты и старосты школы скоро подойдут и раздадут вам еще шоколада. Также машинист сообщил, что в течение десяти минут поезд возобновит движение в Хогвартс.

- Сэр, а что с Гарри? – Обеспокоенно спросила Джинни.

- Я собираюсь переместить его отсюда сразу в Больничное крыло. – Люпин сжал в руке взятый у машиниста аварийный портключ. – Мы узнаем больше, как только его осмотрит мадам Помфри.

- Как вы думаете, мадам Помфри разрешит нам навестить его сегодня? – Спросила Гермиона. – Я хочу сказать, даже если он и очнется, вряд ли она позволит ему присоединиться к нам на пире.

- Я спрошу ее об этом, а затем передам ответ профессору МакГонагалл, и она предупредит вас, когда вы прибудете в Большой зал, – пообещал Люпин, одновременно с этим устраивая бессознательного сына своих друзей таким образом, чтобы его было удобно нести и одновременно использовать портключ.

Взяв мальчика на руки, Люпин не мог не отметить, что он весит гораздо меньше, чем любой нормальный тринадцатилетний подросток, даже с учетом его тонкокостности. Он мысленно отметил обязательно спросить Поппи, нормально ли это для Гарри.

Убедившись, что амулет на его шеи также касается и Гарри, Люпин активировал его, произнеся:

- _Лазарет._

Дама с тележкой добралась до их купе и выдала шоколад уже после того, как включили свет, и снова тронулся поезд.

Четверо гриффиндорцев молчаливо жевали выданный им шоколад, пока поезд продолжал свой прерванный путь в Хогсмид. Но мысли ребят были направлены на их бессознательного друга.

- **Поппи!** – Мужской голос, зовущий ее из главного помещения Больничного крыла, сильно удивил колдомедика.

Выйдя из своего кабинета, Поппи удивилась еще больше, увидев Ремуса Люпина, устраивающего бессознательного Гарри Поттера на ближайшей койке.

- Он что, попытался побить свой старый рекорд, попав в Больничное крыло еще до начала семестра? – Потребовала объяснений Поппи, вытаскивая палочку. – Что произошло?

- Дементоры осматривали Хогвартс-Экспресс. Один из них зашел в купе, где находились Гарри и я. Гарри начал реагировать на их близость, а потом внезапно с того места, где он сидел, появился яркий свет, как будто от Патронуса. Спустя пару мгновений свет исчез, дементора также не было, а Гарри был без сознания, и из носа у него текла кровь. Я также заметил при проверке, что пульс очень неровный, – пересказал Ремус основные события, не собираясь упоминать свои мысли о Гарри, уничтожившем дементора. Эту информацию он сообщит Дамблдору.

Поппи, бормоча заклинания, провела палочкой над бессознательным мальчиком.

- У него особо сильное магическое истощение. Если он на самом деле создал что-то похожее на Патронус, являющееся слишком сложной магией для непроизвольного выброса, то это его последствия. Однако, это уже второй случайный выброс магии менее чем за месяц. И вот это-то слишком необычно. Как только большинство волшебников и ведьм начинают постоянно использовать магию, они перестают ее выбрасывать непроизвольно.

- Я слышал о некоторых волшебниках и ведьмах, способных продемонстрировать невероятные трюки при помощи беспалочковой магии, находясь в необычной ситуации. В большинстве случаев, эти ситуации оказывались стрессовыми или опасными для их жизни или жизней других людей. Однако позднее никто из них так и не мог повторить исполненное в момент стресса заклинание. – Объяснил ведьме Люпин, помогая переодеть Гарри в больничную пижаму.

- Вы хотите сказать, что мистер Поттер смог вызвать беспалочкового Патронуса? – Удивленно уставилась на мужчину Поппи. _Даже Дамблдор – величайший из волшебников столетия, не может создать беспалочкового Патронуса!_ - Как он вообще узнал об этом заклинании?

Люпин на мгновение задумался.

- Нет. Как и вы, я думаю, что происшествие – случайный выброс магии. Но также я считаю, что стресс от ситуации вместе с, возможно, очень **искренним** желанием избавится от дементора, спровоцировали выброс магии, схожий по свойствам с чарами Патронуса. И очевидно, сходство было настолько сильное, что позволило справиться с существом. Но я сомневаюсь, что он снова сможет повторить «выброс», во всяком случае, пока не попадет в похожую ситуацию.

- Ну, со всеми этими дементорами вокруг школы, последнее вполне осуществимо. – Резко ответила Поппи. – Даже не знаю, чья это была великолепная идея с этими созданиями на территории школы?..

- Скорее всего, Фаджа. – Пожал плечами Люпин. Он не был высокого мнения о министре. Этот человек полностью поддерживал ограничения свобод оборотней, мешающих им найти работу. И если бы не Дамблдор, Люпина сейчас бы здесь не было. – О, пока не забыл, друзья Гарри хотели узнать, смогут ли они навестить его сегодня после пира?

- Не сегодня. – Ответила Поппи. – Завтра у них начинаются занятия. А Гарри, скорее всего, сегодня уже не очнется. Если он придет в сознание завтра, то они смогут нанести ему визит после уроков.

- Как вы думаете, сколько учебных дней он пропустит? – Спросил Ремус.

- Не знаю. – Поппи задумчиво посмотрела на лежащего мальчика. – Зависит от того, как быстро он восстанавливается после магического истощения.

- Уизли! Грейнджер! Мне необходимо переговорить с вами! – МакГонагалл завладела вниманием двух гриффиндорцев сразу же, как только они вошли в холл.

- Это касается Гарри, профессор? – Спросила Гермиона.

- Частично, мисс Грейнджер. – Ответила МакГонагалл. – С ним все в порядке. Он спокойно отдыхает в Больничном крыле. Профессор Люпин попросил меня передать вам, что мадам Помфри не дала своего разрешения на сегодняшнее посещение, так как мистер Поттер проспит всю ночь из-за магического истощения. Но вы сможете увидеться с ним завтра после занятий.

Оба подростка слегка успокоились.

- Мистер Уизли, мне нужно наедине переговорить с мисс Грейнджер касательно ее расписания буквально пару минут. Почему бы вам не пройти в Главный зал? – Предложила профессор МакГонагалл. – Она присоединится к вам через несколько минут.

Рон занял для Гермионы место, и девочка села рядом с ним сразу же после сортировки. Он успел заметить, как она расстроилась из-за пропущенной церемонии. Однако сам мальчик был вполне счастлив, ибо конец сортировки означал начало пира. Единственное, что осталось переждать, – приветственную речь Дамблдора.

Директор встал, дабы поприветствовать студентов.

- Добро пожаловать всем возвратившимся студентам, а также новым ученикам. Прежде чем мы начнем наш чудесный праздничный пир, у меня есть несколько объявлений. Первое и самое главное. Я уверен, что из-за обыска Хогвартс-Экспресса все уже знают о дементорах Азкабана, дежурящих у каждого входа в замок. Они здесь по приказу министерства, и я предупреждаю вас: не пытайтесь покинуть территорию школы без соответствующего разрешения. Дементоров нельзя обмануть. Поэтому в ваших же интересах не давать им лишнего повода причинить вред.

Дамблдор продолжил объявления. И предположение Гермионы подтвердилось: профессор Люпин будет новым учителем по ЗоТС. Новость была встречена редкими аплодисментами. Наиболее шокирующим известием вечера стало объявление о назначении Хагрида новым учителем по Уходу за магическими существами. Теперь Рону стал понятен выбор книги. Только Хагрид способен выбрать книгу, которая сама является существом. Гриффиндорцы оказались довольны новым учителем и приветствовали его громкими возгласами и аплодисментами, заставив Хагрида покраснеть.

- А теперь приступим к пиру! – Дамблдор поднял руки, и столы заполнились едой.

По окончанию пира Рон и Гермиона поспешили поздравить Хагрида с новым назначением.

- Это все благодаря Гарри и вам двоим. – Сказал Хагрид, протирая глаза огромным платком. – А кстати, где Гарри?

- В Больничном крыле. – Ответила Гермиона. – Из-за дементоров у него при осмотре поезда произошел выброс случайной магии. И он потерял сознание. Мадам Помфри сказала профессору МакГонагалл, что он пострадал из-за магического истощения.

- Так Потти истощил себя, пытаясь сбежать от дементора, а? – протянул Малфой из-за спин Рона и Гермионы.

- Вообще-то, Малфой, - Повернулся к блондинистому слизеринцу Рон, - Гарри истощил себя, изгоняя дементора из нашего купе, и преуспел в этом.

- Рон! – Зашипела Гермиона, прежде чем утащить его. _Малфой не должен был узнать об этом! Новость, несомненно, дойдет до его отца… и не нужно обладать знаниями Малфоя-старшего, чтобы сообразить, насколько сильно дементоры влияют на Гарри… или что он способен их прогнать!_

- Гермиона! Отпусти меня! – Рон наконец-то смог вырвать руку из железной хватки девочки, когда они достигли портрета Полной Дамы. – В чем проблема? Почему ты утащила меня? Я как раз собирался заставить Малфоя подавиться собственными словами!

- Ты действительно считаешь хорошей идеей позволить Малфою узнать о способности Гарри избавляться от дементоров? – Спросила Гермиона. – Скорее всего, он все расскажет своему отцу… который имеет связи в Министерстве. Помнишь, директор сказал, что это министерство приказало дементорам быть здесь. Значит, оно может их контролировать. И кто поручится, что Малфой-старший не натравит нескольких на Гарри? Я хочу сказать, это отличный способ избавится от Мальчика-Который-Выжил и обставить все как несчастный случай.

Судя по выражению лица Рона, эта идея никогда не приходила ему в голову.

_Реальность вознесшихся. 1993 год._

_- __**Мирдин!**__ – привлек внимание одного из самых известных волшебников Земли командный голос._

_- __**Да, Деметриус.**__ – Мирдин взглянул на более молодого вознесшегося альтерранца, стоящего перед ним в праведном гневе._

_- __**Совет требует твоего присутствия. **__– Сказал Деметриус._

_- __**Они сообщили, причину своего желания видеть меня? **__– Беззаботно поинтересовался Мирдин, зная, что подобное поведение раздражает самоуверенного младшего._

_Из прошлых разговоров с Деметриусом Мирдин понял одну вещь: младший был уверен - Совет знает, что лучше для всех, поэтому все должны строго следовать его указам, не задавая лишних вопросов. И что бы Мирдин не говорил, это не изменит мнение младшего. С другой стороны, сам Мирдин давным-давно перестал вскакивать каждый раз, как Совет изъявит желание его видеть. Поворотной точкой стал запрет на обучение пробудивших в себе таланты Альтерранцев и требование позволить им либо умереть, либо уничтожить друг друга. Он не мог допустить такой судьбы для детей своего народа и взял на себя личную ответственность за них и их потомков. Теперь же Совет хочет его видеть, так как один из его подопечных на Земле проявил новые силы и таким образом снова обратил на себя внимание альтерранцев_._ Единственной причиной, по которой Совет до сих пор не изгнал Мирдина из своей реальности, было то, что это он первым обнаружил, как это делать без чьей-либо помощи. А, следовательно, он может вернуться обратно в любое удобное для себя время._

_- __**Я не в том положении, чтобы спрашивать их о причинах желания видеть тебя.**__ – Напыщенно ответил Диметриус. – __**Мне было приказано найти и привести тебя к ним.**_

_-__** Что ж, тогда тебе придется подождать. – **__Сказал Мирдин. - __**Мой эксперимент достиг критической точки, и на данный момент я при всем желании не смогу его остановить.**_

_- __**Ты хотел меня видеть, Нарвал? – **__Обратился Мирдин к главе Совета._

_**- Да.**__ – Действующий глава повел рукой и вызвал изображение Земли, одной из их бывших колоний. – __**Мы засекли огромный выброс альтерранской силы здесь… – **__Он указал на сверкающую точку. – … __**примерно в 6:30 местного времени.**_

_**- Это недалеко от той школы, где обучаются дети с генами альтерранцев и силами, что ты позволил им развивать. –**__ Разочарованно произнесла Анлар. С другой стороны, она никогда не одобряла его идею обучения использованию силам альтерранцев. - __**Ты недавно был в этом мире. Ты научил их достижению высших сил? Ты же знаешь, что это запрещено.**_

_**- Нет. Я никого не обучал способам достижения высших сил. В основном потому, что они еще не готовы. Они до сих пор не избавились от желания использовать дар во зло. – **__Про себя Мирдин подумал, не Дэниел ли сделал это. А если да, то почему он решил, что это необходимо? На данный момент он был единственным на Земле полностью обученным альтерранцем._

_**-**__**Тогда почему ты был там? – **__Спросила Денария. – __**Определенно, на данный момент тебе нет нужды держать их за ручку.**_

_**- Нет, этого не требуется. Но как любой хороший родитель, я иногда бываю там, дабы удостовериться, что все идет хорошо. – **__Сухо парировал Мирдин. – __**В конце концов, это – моя обязанность. Вы, члены Советы, сделали меня одного полностью ответственным за их действия. А этот выброс альтерранских сил вполне может быть случайным. Подобное уже случалось раньше при крайней необходимости, но никогда не повторялось дважды.**_

_**- И все же я предлагаю тебе отправиться туда и найти человека, ответственного за всплеск, а также выяснить его причину. – **__Тон голоса Нарвала ясно давал понять, что это - приказ, а не просьба._

_Гарри посмотрел по сторонам. Он все никак не мог узнать место, но все же, по какой-то непонятной причине, оно было ему знакомо._

_Вокруг него лежал песок, а вдалеке виднелся каменный город. И мальчик только что вышел из пирамиды._

_- Мы в месте, которое я считаю своим домом. – Ответил Дэниел на незаданный вопрос, присоединяясь к Гарри. Он был одет в многослойный халат различных оттенков коричневого. Он указал на небо над пирамидами, и Гарри увидел на темном небосклоне три луны вместо привычной одной. – Это Абидос… ну, или Абидос, каким я его помню._

_- Почему мы здесь? – Спросил мальчик._

_- Я думаю, в этот раз мы попали в мой сон вместо твоего. – Ответил Джексон._

_- Что произошло? Последнее, что я помню, то существо, входящее в наше купе. А потом я ощутил сильный холод и услышал, как кричит женщина. – Гарри передернуло от воспоминаний._

_- Скорее всего, мы находимся без сознания в больнице или, если тебя решили не отправлять туда, то в лазарете Хогвартса. Боюсь, мне пришлось использовать всю нашу энергию для уничтожения того существа в поезде. – Объяснил Дэниел, приведя в порядок свои мысли. – То существо в купе - Сай'ки'ес, – и его главное оружие - способность вытаскивать из памяти человека его самые страшные воспоминания и заставлять переживать их снова и снова. Это парализует людей, и Сай'ки'ес могут без всяких проблем питаться их счастливыми воспоминаниями. Они вызывают в своих жертвах отчаяние и депрессию. А если слишком долго находятся рядом с одним человеком, то тот может попытаться совершить самоубийство, ибо он чувствует себя так, словно в его жизни не осталось ничего, ради чего собственно и стоит жить. Но я не могу понять, каким образом Сай'ки'ес оказались здесь? Из знаний Древних следует, что все Сай'ки'ес были уничтожены… или мне следует сказать, они думали, что все Сай'ки'ес уничтожены._

_- А что они такое? – Гарри не мог поверить, что что-то настолько ужасное находилось на Земле порядка пяти тысяч лет._

_- Они были созданы как оружие одной группой Древних, прозванных Орай, для войны против альтерранцев. – Объяснил Дэниел. – Из доступной мне информации следует, что все Сай'ки'ес были уничтожены перед тем, как Древние покинули Землю. Но либо Сай'ки'ес очень хорошо спрятались, либо…_

_- … либо кто-то обнаружил магический способ их создания. – Закончил за него Гарри._

_- Именно так. – Дэниел выглядел сильно взволнованным. – Я надеюсь на первое. И на то, что кто-то просто нашел их и решил использовать. И мне совсем не хочется даже предполагать возможность, что кто-то выяснил, как воссоздать Сай'ки'ес, потому что это самое ужасное, что один человек может сделать с другим._

_Гарри ахнул._

_- Человек! Эти существа когда-то были людьми? Кто-то сотворил подобное с другим человеком?_

_Дэниел кивнул._

_- Если эти Сай'ки'ес из тех, кто были созданы Орай, или кто-то нашел аналогичный Орай способ их создания, то да. Когда-то они все были людьми. Но теперь они ими не являются._

_- Вы сказали, что они вытаскивают самые страшные воспоминания и заставляют переживать их снова и снова. – Гарри хотел быть уверенным, что правильно понял Дэниела._

_- Да. – Теперь Джексон выглядел слегка некомфортно. – Перед тем, как уничтожить существо, я видел, как родители разбиваются насмерть перед моими глазами. _

_- Так они и на вознесшихся воздействуют? – Сделал вывод Поттер._

_- Они были специально созданы для использования против врагов Орай. – Ответил Дэниел. – Но они влияют на любую расу, способную думать и чувствовать. Быть Древним не означает, что ты перестал чувствовать только потому, что вознесся на более высокую ступень существования. Древние просто могут прятать свои эмоции лучше, чем раньше._

_По непонятной причине Гарри чувствовал жизненную необходимость выяснить, кому принадлежал тот голос. И он надеялся, что Дэниел поможет ему в этом. Поэтому мальчик произнес:_

_- Я слышал, как кто-то отчаянно умоляет, но не смог узнать голос._

_Уловив незаданный вопрос, Джексон, подумав пару секунд, медленно и осторожно ответил:_

_- Хоть твоя жизнь и была наполнена драматическими событиями, я думаю, что самым тяжелым стала смерть родителей. Согласно твоим рассказам Дамблдор сказал, что твоя мать пожертвовала собой ради тебя. Это значит, что когда ее убил Волдеморт, она была с тобой в одной комнате. И я уверен, что, скорее всего, ты слышишь последние мгновения ее жизни._

_- Почему именно это воспоминание? – Спросил Гарри. – Я хочу сказать, что в моей жизни было много других, таких же ужасных._

_- Потому что это – было самое страшное из всех. – Объяснил Дэниел. – Независимо от того, что думают психологи, было доказано, что все, что ты испытал в жизни с момента рождения, откладывается в памяти. А может, еще и до твоего первого настоящего вздоха. Сай'ки'ес сначала вытаскивают самые страшные воспоминания, дабы нейтрализовать тебя и обеспечить себе возможность напитаться светлыми воспоминаниями, не дав тебе сбежать. Я сомневаюсь, что ты сумел пережить в душе смерть своих родителей. Поэтому воспоминание настолько сильное и болезненное, внезапно возникшее в голове из ниоткуда, где оно было похоронено все эти годы, определенно заставит тебя замереть, как оленя в свете фар._

_- А это может случиться снова? – Поинтересовался мальчик._

_Дэниел кивнул._

_- Каждый раз, когда они будут рядом с тобой. Весь фокус в том, что он будет работать до тех пор, пока мы оба не научимся действовать, несмотря на него._

_- Я надеюсь, они будут держаться от нас подальше. – Пробурчал Гарри._

_- Я тоже. – Согласился Дэниел. – И они будут, если, конечно, имеют способы связи друг с другом. В этом случае пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем они все узнают, что в этом мире есть кто-то, способный их уничтожить. И хоть их жизнь трудно назвать жизнью, они так же, как и все, не хотят ее терять._

_- Но если каждый раз вы будете использовать свои силы подобным образом, что помешает им убить нас, пока мы без сознания? - Гарри решил выяснить все до конца._

_- Думаю, ничего. – Пожал плечами Джексон. – Но я сомневаюсь, что нас оставят без защиты в бессознательном состоянии. И кто-то же должен уметь контролировать Сай'ки'ес, не уничтожая их. В противном случае, они убили бы всех в поезде._

_Гарри обдумал все сказанное Дэниелом и не смог найти пробелов в его суждениях. Во всяком случае, на данный момент._

_- Как насчет экскурсии по Абидосу, по тому Абидосу, что я помню? – Предложил Джексон, спустя несколько минут тишины._

_Гарри охотно закивал головой. Исследование неизвестной планеты, пусть и во сне, обязательно должно быть интересным. Особенно если учесть, насколько детальна и четка память Джексона._

_Но прежде, чем они успели покинуть земли возле пирамид, в их сне объявился неожиданный гость._

_- Мирдин! – Удивленно уставился на него Дэниел. – Что вы здесь делаете?_

_- Другие засекли здесь выброс альтерранских сил и послали меня выяснить, кто из моих подопечных ответственен за это. – Объяснил Мирдин. – Они боятся, что кто-то из вас перешел на следующий уровень силы, к которой Тау'ри еще не готовы._

_Прекрасно понимая, что за выброс сил зарегистрировали Другие, где он произошел и почему, Джексон ответил:_

_- Я уничтожил несколько Сай'ки'ес._

_- Сай'ки'ес! – Уставился на молодого человека объятый ужасом Мирдин. – Ты уверен? Я думал, мы избавились от всех!_

_- Ну, либо Орай __**по-настоящему**__ хорошо спрятали нескольких в качестве запасного плана, либо кто-то выяснил способ их создания. – Конкретизировал Дэниел. – И я надеюсь на первое, а не на второе. Меньше всего нам нужна ситуация, когда кто-то знает способ создания еще большего количества этих __**проклятых **__существ._

_- Остались еще? – Мирдин от всей души ненавидел созданных Орай существ. Они убили его первую жену и сына._

_- Я не знаю. – Признался Дэниел. – Я уничтожил всех, что были в поезде, и это почти убило нас обоих. Я был вынужден отделиться от Гарри без использования кольца. __**Они**__ планируют появиться здесь и прояснить ситуацию?_

_- Нет! – Поспешил успокоить его Мирдин. – Я один несу ответственность за потомков детей альтерранцев, способных к магии, поскольку именно я был первым, кто научил их использовать свои силы._

_- Так что теперь будет? – Попытался выяснить Гарри._

_- Я сообщу Другим, что один из наших потомков случайно получил доступ к своим альтерранским силам, чтобы уничтожить Сай'ки'ес. – Ответил Мирдин. – Если они были единственными, то на этом все и закончится. Если же здесь остались еще Сай'ки'ес, и они попытаются добраться до вас, то я предупрежу Других, что в будущем возможны еще выбросы. А также настою на том, чтобы тренировать вас и научить контролю над всплесками, иначе они могут вас убить._

Войдя утром в Большой зал, Рон и Гермиона испытали шок, увидев Гарри, поедавшего свой немаленький завтрак.

- Гарри! – Воскликнули оба и поспешили присоединиться к нему.

Гермиона крепко обняла мальчика, а Рон хлопнул по спине.

- Мы не ожидали увидеть тебя здесь сегодня, дружище. – Произнес Рон, накладывая себе на тарелку еду с ближайших блюд. – Как ты умудрился уговорить мадам Помфри так рано тебя отпустить?

- Этим утром мадам Помфри провела все тесты, какие смогла, и не обнаружила ничего серьезного, поэтому ей пришлось меня отпустить. – Гарри выглядел весьма довольным сим фактом. – Она была не слишком счастлива, но не смогла выявить ничего серьезного, поэтому просто запретила мне сегодня напрягаться.

- Она объяснила, что произошло? – Спросила Гермиона.

- Только то, что прошлой ночью я пострадал от магического истощения. И она очень удивилась, насколько быстро я пришел в себя. – Гарри пожал плечами, изображая полное безразличие. – Однако она не смогла объяснить, как это произошло. Так что случилось вчера вечером?

Гермиона нервно закусила губу. Им не запрещали рассказывать о произошедшем, но она не была уверена, хорошая ли это идея: объяснить Гарри, на что он способен.

Однако Рон принял решение за нее.

- У тебя был огромный выброс случайной магии, который уничтожил дементора, дружище. До этого никто не мог сделать подобного.

Но прежде, чем Гарри смог как-то прокомментировать ситуацию или задать вопрос о том, что же конкретно они видели, от дверей послышался громкий голос, растягивающий слова:

- Вы только посмотрите, кто почтил нас своим присутствием за завтраком! Это же Потти, тот самый храбрый гриффиндорец, что упал в обморок при виде дементора.

- Кто бы говорил… - Пробормотал Фред Уизли, раздавая Рону и Гермионе их расписания.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Спросил Гарри, продолжая заглатывать пищу, словно не ел несколько дней. Прошлым вечером Дэниел использовал много энергии для уничтожения этих существ, что Рон назвал дементорами, а Джексон продолжал называть Сай'ки'ес.

Взглянув на Малфоя, пытающегося изобразить обморок на радость остальным слизеринцам, Джордж произнес:

- Вчера рядом с дементорами мелкий мерзавец не был настолько самоуверенным. Он прибежал в наше купе, пытаясь спрятаться и вопя, как девчонка.

Видя, что Поттер не отвечает на насмешки, Малфой и его верная свита подошли к гриффиндорскому столу. Облокотившись на край, Малфой произнес:

- С нетерпением жду того момента, когда ты решишься покинуть школьную территорию, Поттер. Учитывая, что дементоры охраняют каждый выход. Уверен, все будут в восторге от вида героя, свалившегося в обморок.

Гарри встретился взглядом с серебряными глазами Малфоя и, по просьбе Дэниела, громко на весь зал ответил:

- У меня есть предложение, Малфой. Почему бы нам не взять устройство, позволяющее переместиться назад во времени. А потом мы поменяемся местами таким образом, чтобы ты избавился от дементора, а я в это время рыдал, как девчонка, в купе пятикурсников, пытаясь спрятаться от этих существ.

Джексон заметил, что при упоминании путешествия во времени, Гермиона, сидящая напротив Гарри, наградила мальчика удивленным взглядом. И решил обдумать странную реакцию позднее, в то время как Гарри продолжил:

- По крайней мере, я сделал что-то полезное, хоть это и отправило меня в Больничное крыло. А если верить слухам, ты предпочел сбежать и спрятаться. Вот интересно, а как к такому трусливому поведению отнесется твой _отец?_

Малфой сначала побледнел, а потом покраснел от гнева, когда Гарри рассказал всем о его реакции на дементоров в поезде. Находящиеся рядом хаффлпаффцы и рейвенкловцы, слышавшие речь Поттера, начали смеяться при мысли о Малфое, кричащем, как девчонка. Все прекрасно знали, что блондин всегда трусит без надежной поддержки и задирает более слабых. Но это был первый случай, когда слизеринца в открытую назвали трусом.

- Ты заплатишь за эту ложь! – Прошипел Малфой.

- Ты знаешь, что я не лгу. – Спокойно парировал Гарри. – А что касается расплаты… Я думаю, в конце концов, расплачиваться будешь именно ты, а не я.

И Гарри продолжил игнорировать Малфоя, сравнивая свое расписания с друзьями.

- Гарри, почему ты упомянул путешествие во времени? – Спросила Гермиона, когда мальчик взял ее расписание. – Ты ведь не веришь в то, что люди могут путешествовать во времени, пусть и при помощи магии?

/Мне вот интересно, почему ее так волнует тот факт, что ты можешь верить в путешествия сквозь время?/ - Удивился Джексон.

Гарри мысленно пожал плечами.

/Кто знает?.. Может быть, она прочитала о том, что кто-то пытался магически перенестись во времени и преуспел в этом. И теперь боится, что я могу попробовать повторить опыт?/

/Для путешествий во времени не требуется магия/. – Напомнил ему Дэниел. - /Я знаю, как это сделать при помощи Звездных Врат/.

- Я верю, что все возможно, Гермиона. – Ответил мальчик, пока Джексон рассказывал ему о том, как его команда перенеслась в 1969 год. – В том же маггловском мире научно-фантастические романы используются в качестве источника вдохновения для создания новых технологий, что обязательно возникнут со временем. Я хочу сказать, тот же Герберт Уэллс писал о машине времени. Так что, кто знает, может, когда-нибудь магглы выяснят способ ее создания, и путешествие во времени станет обычным делом. А люди смогут совершать экскурсии в прошлое, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть свершение великих исторических событий.

Гермиона пришла в ужас от самой идеи.

- Ты хоть представляешь, какой тогда возникнет хаос? Кто сможет гарантировать, что кто-нибудь не вмешается в ход событий, что приведет к уничтожению всего временного потока?

/Она что, решила изобразить из себя Сэм?/ - Джексона поразило, что девочка использовала почти те же аргументы, что и Сэм в 1969 году.

- Гермиона, ты же просто спросила, верю ли я в возможность путешествия во времени. И я считаю, что **когда-нибудь** это станет возможным и безопасным. – Ответил Гарри.

Рон решил отвлечь девочку от начинающейся длинной лекции о невозможности путешествий во времени и сказал:

- Гермиона, они напутали с твоим расписанием.

- Где? – Она быстро выхватила его из рук мальчика и начала перепроверять.

- Они поставили тебе на сегодня сразу три урока одновременно. Это же невозможно. – Указал Рон. – Я хочу сказать, ты, конечно, умна, но никто не может одновременно находится в трех местах.

- Конечно же, я не собираюсь находиться в трех местах одновременно. Это так же невозможно, как и путешествие во времени, Рон. И тебе следует больше беспокоиться о собственных занятиях. Помнишь, в прошлом году ты еле прошел? – Напомнила ему Гермиона, складывая свое расписание и запихивая его в сумку. – А обо мне не беспокойся. Я же тебе уже рассказывала, что обо всем договорилась с профессором МакГонагалл.

/Она не умеет лгать или скрывать что-то/. – Поделился впечатлениями Дэниел. - /И что-то не договаривает /.

/Ага. И это относится к ее перегруженному расписанию/. – Отметил Гарри. Поощряемый Джексоном, мальчик стал по-настоящему использовать свои умственные способности. Это также стало заметно по эссе для школы. Хоть Дэниел и помогал ему с исследованиями, но писал их Гарри сам. И прекрасно понимал, насколько они лучше первоначального варианта.

/Спорим, она прячет что-то, выданное ей профессором МакГонагалл. И это что-то обеспечит ей возможность присутствовать на трех занятиях одновременно/. – Предположил Дэниел. - /Ведь даже _**я**_ знаю, что это физически невозможно без посторонней помощи/.

Гарри пожал плечами.

/Она имеет право на тайны, точно также как это право есть и у меня, и у Рона. Нет необходимости знать все, что происходит в ее жизни. Она может скрывать все, что захочет, пока это не причиняет ей вреда и не мешает нам и нашим планам. Хотя я не против узнать, каким образом она намеревается быть одновременно в трех местах/.

Мини-путешествие на первый урок на сегодня – прорицания, было как минимум интересно. По непонятной причине кабинет находился в дальней Северной башне. И они умудрились заблудиться по дороге туда. Но благодаря сопровождению сумасшедшего рыцаря с картины на седьмом этаже, ребята все же, пыхтя и задыхаясь, сумели добраться до кабинета. Для закованного в доспехи, пусть и нарисованного, психопата, старик передвигался слишком шустро.

Однако вместо ожидаемого кабинета, они обнаружили себя на узкой площадке вместе с остальными третьекурсниками гриффиндора, решившими ходить на прорицания.

Заметив Невилла, Гарри подошел к нему и спросил:

- А где кабинет?

- Думаю, наверху. – Невилл указал на бронзовую табличку, расположенную на круглом люке в потолке, которая гласила: «Сибила Трелони, преподаватель прорицаний».

- И как мы должны добраться туда? – Потребовал ответа Рон.

И получил его, когда люк открылся, и из него спустилась узкая лестница.

Третьекурсники Гриффиндора уставились друг на друга. Никто из них не желал идти первым, не зная, чего ожидать. В конце концов, Гарри устал ждать и начал подниматься. Мгновение спустя Рон и Гермиона последовали за ним.

По мнению Дэниела, классная комната выглядела как наихудший вариант палатки цыганской предсказательницы.

/Да вы издеваетесь!/ - Это было все, что он смог сказать, рассматривая покрытые прозрачной темно-красной тканью светильники и хрустальные шары на каждом столике. Удушливый аромат ладана вместе с жаром от камина вызвали у Гарри/Дэниела тошноту.

Стоило Гарри, Рону и Гермионе усесться на чересчур мягкие пуфики вокруг ближайшего столика, как из дальнего темного конца комнаты послышался голос, искренне пытающийся звучать необычно.

- Добро пожаловать. Как приятно видеть всех вас своими глазами, а не при помощи Внутреннего Ока.

Как только Джексон увидел женщину в очках, делающих ее глаза просто огромными, а также шаль и браслеты на руках, он тут же послал Гарри мысленный образ одного из самых худших предсказателей судеб из худшей из виденных им кинопародий (иногда Джек считал, что необходимо отвлечься на «Ночь неудачных фильмов»). Это тот тип кино, который заставляет тебя не только смеяться, но и стонать от глупости происходящего на экранах. Эта женщина определенно заняла первое место за счет переигранных жестов и интонаций голоса, пытающихся убедить, что все ей сказанное – приговор Высшего Суда.

/А я не предполагал, что в мире найдется кто-то, способный переборщить больше, чем мадам Рита – медиум-детектив/.

Гарри же был вынужден прилагать все усилия, чтобы подавить вырывающиеся смешки, сравнивая картинку Дэниела со стоящей перед ним женщиной. Профессор Трелони на самом деле выглядела, как самая странная пародия на цыганку-предсказательницу… как предсказательница, которой не поверишь, даже если она скажет, что небо – голубое.

И Гарри захотелось узнать:

/Интересно, а она так одевается, потому что большинство людей ожидает, что предсказатели будут выглядеть подобным образом, или нет?/

/Скоро выясним/. – Откликнулся Дэниел, наблюдая, как женщина опускается в кресло рядом с камином.

- Добро пожаловать на прорицания. – Начала профессор введение в урок. – Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из вас когда-либо видел меня ранее. Я редко спускаюсь в основную часть замка, так как царящая там суматоха и шумиха затмевают мое Внутреннее Око. И хотя большинство считают прорицания неопределенным видом магии, вы скоро поймете, что мой предмет один из самых сложных разделов, особенно если вы не обладаете внутренним зрением. Книги и исследования мало помогут вам в этом.

И Рон, и Гарри одновременно посмотрели на Гермиону, проверяя ее реакцию на сообщение, что этот предмет – один из немногих, где изучение книг будет бессмысленным. Девочка выглядела ошеломленной от самой идеи, что занятия могут оказаться подобием полетов на метле. Там книги ей также не сильно помогли. И даже сейчас Гермиона отказывалась летать, поскольку в воздухе она была просто ужасна, и ненавидела выставлять себя на посмешище.

Трелони осмотрела группу нервничающих студентов и заметила сидящую вместе троицу, которая выделялась среди остальных своим спокойствием. Профессор сразу же отметила, что сидящая между двух парней девочка не задержится надолго в ее классе. Что-то подсказывало Терлони, что она относится к типу людей, не верящих ни во что, пока не найдены подтверждения в реальной жизни. Но скорее всего, девочка будет достаточно упряма, чтобы не бросить прорицания, и дотянет почти до конца года. И Трелони потребовалось всего ничего, чтобы понять, кто этот мальчик, сидящий справа от девочки, с беспорядочно торчащими во все стороны волосами. _Гарри Поттер выбрал мой предмет! О, какую известность я приобрету, если он сможет использовать свое Внутреннее Око! Ведь я буду той, кто научит его!_

_В этом году это будет он!_ Решила профессор, продолжая свою приветственную речь, вставляя то тут, то там мелкие предсказания. Читая язык тела студентов, она прекрасно знала, что некоторые из них обязательно исполнятся. Другие же – нет, но профессор создала вокруг них соответствующий ореол таинственности.

_-_ В мире много ведьм и волшебников, бесподобных в перекидывании заклинаниями, создании шума, варке зелий и изменении форм предметов, но которые так и не способны постичь тайны будущего.

Передав студентам почти кипящий чай и объяснив, что с ним делать, Трелони села обратно в кресло и стала наблюдать, что выйдет в итоге, и есть ли среди новых третьекурсников потенциальные провидцы. Особенное внимание она уделяла столику Гарри Поттера, поэтому услышала, как он произнес, обращаясь к рыжеволосому компаньону:

- …ты будешь много страдать, но будешь рад этому.

- Дружище, по-моему, тебе следует проверить свое Внутреннее Око. – Сухо парировал рыжеволосый. – Теперь моя очередь.

Он взял чашку Гарри и стал вертеть ее из стороны в сторону.

- Вижу непонятную кляксу, похожую на котелок Фаджа. Эй, может это значит, что ты будешь работать на министерство!

Трелони не удавалось прочесть Гарри так же, как остальных, но даже она могла уверенно заявить, что мальчик не был польщен подобной перспективой. Встав, профессор начала ходить между студентами, слушая их попытки прочитать будущее по чаинкам. Она уже видела, что некоторые из учеников обладают хорошими задатками, другие же были некомпетентны. Корректируя некоторые объяснения, профессор не упускала из виду толкования рыжеволосого парня, ожидая удобного момента для вмешательства.

- А если повернуть чашку вот так, то похоже на какое-то животное… - Произнес мальчик.

_Животное?.. Грим… Чудесно! Я столько лет не использовала Грима!.._

- Похоже на гиппо… нет, на овцу. – Поттер лишь смешно фыркнул на такое заявление.

Наклонившись, профессор выхватила чашку Поттера из рук рыжеволосого.

- Дайте-ка мне посмотреть.

Радуясь воцарившейся в классе тишине, Трелони внимательно изучила содержимое чашки, а потом сказала:

- Сокол… мой дорогой, у тебя есть смертельный враг.

- Все _об этом_ знают. – Прокомментировала сидящая рядом с Поттером девочка с пышными волосами.

Трелони уставилась на нее в замешательстве, а последняя конкретизировала свой комментарий:

- Все знают о Гарри и Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Профессор решила на данный момент проигнорировать девочку и вернулась к прерванному занятию

- Дубинка… ах, дорогой, это очень несчастливая чашка.

- А я уверен, что это котелок! – Робко заявил Рон.

Создав полную видимость концентрации, Трелони подождала, пока снова не восстановилась тишина, прежде чем продолжить.

- Череп… мой мальчик, тебя ожидают опасности в жизни.

_А теперь главное блюдо!_ Трелони снова повернула чашку и сначала ахнула, а затем легко вскрикнула. Упав в ближайшее кресло и закрыв глаза, как будто не желая больше смотреть на увиденное ранее, она обратилась к Поттеру:

- Мой дорогой мальчик… мой бедный мальчик… ах, будет лучше, если я промолчу…

- Что там, профессор? – Прервал ее Симус Финниган. Он и другие студенты столпились вокруг ничего не понимающего столика Гарри. Или вокруг кресла Трелони, пытаясь увидеть содержимое чашки и понять, что же так напугало преподавательницу прорицаний.

- Было бы милосерднее ничего не говорить... – Профессор сделала паузу, а потом широко раскрыла глаза, что в сочетании с очками сделало их просто огромными. – Но у тебя Грим!

Чистокровные или воспитанные в волшебном мире полукровки ахнули, в то время как Гарри и те, кто был магглорожденным, непонимающе уставились на преподавательницу, пытаясь понять, почему она так взволнованна.

- А? – Это все, что смог сказать Гарри.

Немного недовольная, что мальчик не отреагировал как следует на ее заявление, Трелони пояснила:

- Грим! Огромный призрачный пес, живущий на кладбищах! Это наихудшее предзнаменование _смерти!_

Гарри по-прежнему непонимающе смотрел на женщину, в то время как Дэниел объяснил:

/Она хочет, чтобы ты поверил, что в твоей чашке появился призрак собаки Баскервиллей, и поэтому ты скоро умрешь/.

/Как думаете, она на самом деле его увидела?/ - Спросил мальчик.

/Сомневаюсь/. – Пожал плечами Джексон. - /Но думаю, она сделала это ради драматического эффекта на первом уроке. К тому же, нас с тобой довольно сложно убить. Мы оба пережили такое, что, казалось, определенно должно было нас уничтожить. Поэтому, если окажется, что этот Грим действительно охотится за нами, то его ожидает чертовски неприятный сюрприз/.

/Согласен/. – Ответил Гарри, а потом нагло спросил вслух:

- Профессор, а вы на самом деле думаете, что на этот раз я действительно умру? Я хочу сказать, смерть не может похвастаться удачным списком, когда дело касается меня. Я имею в виду, что на первом курсе был профессор Квирелл, а на втором – василиск, да еще и акромантулы. Но я по-прежнему с вами.

Некоторые гриффиндорцы задохнулись от дерзости мальчика, в то время как Трелони была поражена его отношением. Она еще никогда не встречала подобной реакции от третьекурсника, которому только что предсказали смерть. Некоторые ломались и ударялись в истерику или начинали паниковать, хоть и пытались это скрыть. Другие притворялись, что не поверили ей, но она прекрасно видела беспокойство в их глазах. Но профессор на самом деле не знала, что сказать тому, кто не только не волновался, но и думал, что обладает определенным иммунитетом к смерти.

Но прежде, чем она успела придумать ответ, раздался звонок, возвещающий об окончании урока.

Сделанное Трелони предсказание скорой смерти абсолютно не волновало Гарри/Дэниела. Но, определенно, большинство гриффиндорцев-однокурсников восприняли его всерьез. Сев в конце класса, мальчик заметил, что одноклассники украдкой постоянно кидают на него взгляды, как будто ожидая, что он может преставиться в любую минуту.

Профессор МакГонагалл начала лекцию, посвященную трансформации человека в животное, и окончила ее эффектным превращением в кошку, а затем обратно в человека, что привлекло внимание Дэниела. _Структура потока энергии такая же, как у Коросты. А это в свою очередь означает, что домашний любимец Рона – человек, притворяющийся животным. Но почему? И что более важно, зачем прятаться в этой форме более двенадцати лет?_

- Что с вами такое сегодня? – Потребовала ответа МакГонагалл. – Не то, чтобы я жаловалась, но это первый раз, когда мое превращение не заработало аплодисментов.

Никто из третьекурсников не желал отвечать, пока Гермиона не подняла руку и не сказала:

- Мэм, мы только что с прорицаний…

МакГонагалл кивнула.

- Дальше можете не продолжать, мисс Грейнджер. И кто из вас должен умереть в этом году?

Некоторые гриффиндорцы ахнули на подобное беспечное заявление декана их факультета о предзнаменовании смерти, увиденном Трелони в чашке Поттера.

Гарри поднял руку:

- Это буду я, профессор.

МакГонагалл подошла к нему и оглядела:

- По мне, так вы выглядите вполне здоровым. Поэтому не думаю, что вас в ближайшее время должна беспокоить вероятность смерти. Но если это случится, то можете не переживать о выполнении вашего домашнего задания.

Но когда никто из третьекурсников не засмеялся и даже не улыбнулся, МакГонагалл была вынуждена объяснить:

- Спешу вам сообщить, что профессор Трелони считает необходимым каждый год выбирать одного студента и предсказывать ему скорую смерть. Подобным образом она приветствует новый класс. Лично я не обращаю на это никакого внимания, поскольку до сих пор ни одно из ее предсказаний так ни у кого и не исполнилось.

Гарри пришел на ланч через несколько минут после своих друзей.

- Что так долго, Гарри? – Спросил Рон, накладывая себе на тарелку жаркое.

- Разговаривал с МакГонагалл. – Ответил Гарри.

- О чем? – Оторвалась ненадолго от книги Гермиона, чтобы наградить мальчика заинтересованным взглядом.

Гарри пожал плечами, не видя причин ничего скрывать.

- Хотел узнать, насколько сложно будет перевестись с Прорицаний на Древние Руны.

- Перевестись! – Удивленно уставились на него Рон и Гермиона.

- Мы были только на одном занятии у профессора Трелони, так почему ты решил перевестись? – Продолжила девочка.

- Потому, что я не хочу провести этот год, слушая, как снова и снова предсказывают мою смерть. – Гарри начал есть. – Помнишь, как профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что Трелони взяла себе в привычку предсказывать смерть студенту каждый год? Так вот, у меня такое чувство, что, поскольку волшебный мир воспринимает меня в качестве Мальчика-Который-Выжил, то она, скорее всего, не ограничится одним разом.

- А что ответила профессор МакГонагалл? – Спросила Гермиона.

- Сказала мне дать профессору Трелони еще один шанс, и если она опять предскажет мне смерть, и я буду чувствовать себя так же неловко, находясь там, то она организует мой перевод на Древние Руны. – Ответил Гарри. – Я согласился, но при условии, что она ничего не скажет профессору Трелони. Если эта женщина узнает, что мне не нравятся ее занятия, то она может изменить свое поведение на пару уроков, дабы протянуть время и сделать мой перевод невозможным без огромных усилий по нагону пропущенного материала. А из-за одного занятия я не так уж и отстану.

Решив, что пора сменить тему разговора, Рон спросил:

- Что вы думаете о нашем первом занятии по УзМС сегодня?

Гари снова пожал плечами.

- Учитывая то, что он считает драконов милыми щенками и дружит с акромантулами… Одному Мерлину известно, что Хагрид подготовил в качестве сюрприза. Но лучше быть готовым ко всему.

Рон и Гермиона согласно закивали головами. Оба слишком хорошо знали, каких существ Хагрид считает милыми и привлекательными.

Уход за Магическими существами оказался спаренным уроком для третьекурсников Гриффиндора и Слизерина. И, конечно же, Малфой тут же начал громко возмущаться, насколько низко упали стандарты школы, если преподавателем может стать даже лесник.

Гарри достиг границ своего терпения еще до того, как ребята успели дойти до хижина Хагрида, и сказал:

- Продолжай в том же духе, Малфой. С каждым новым словом ты лишь подтверждаешь тот факт, что на самом деле ты не больше, чем вечно ноющая капризная пятилетняя **девчонка.**

Встречающий их рядом со своей хижиной Хагрид выглядел сильно взволнованным.

- Идите за мной. Я приготовил для вас по-настоящему увлекательный урок.

И он привел группу третьекурсников к пустому загону на окраине Запретного леса.

- Ну, первое, что я хочу, чтоб вы сделали, это достали ваши учебники и открыли их… - Начал Хагрид.

- Как? – Протяжно прервал его Малфой.

- А? – Не понял вопроса Хагрид.

- Как мы должны открыть эти штуки? – Малфой показал свою книгу, крепко связанную ремнем.

- Э, вы хотите сказать, что никто из вас не понял, как ее открыть? – Удивленно уставился на учеников Хагрид.

Все студенты показали связанные тем или иным способом книги. Протянув руку, Хагрид взял учебник Гермионы, перевязанный при помощи маголенты. Он сорвал ее и объяснил:

- Это, ее просто надо было погладить, вот так. – Он провел пальцем по корешку книги, которая слегка содрогнулась, а затем открылась.

- О, и как же мы сами не додумались до этого! – Саркастично произнес Малфой. – Хотя нет, я знаю причину! Мы просто боялись, что эти книги откусят нам руки!

- Я думал, вы посчитаете их интересными… - Хагрид выглядел сильно разочарованным: выбранные им учебники отнюдь не вызвали в учениках ожидаемого отклика. Он обнаружил, что эта книга – лучший источник информации по различным видам существ, которых полувеликан встречал в Запретном лесу. Поэтому Хагрид подумал, что студенты будут рады обучаться по ним.

Хагрид кинул взгляд на Гарри и его друзей, и увидел ободрение в их глазах. Прочистив горло, полувеликан решил не доставлять удовольствия Малфою, попавшись на его удочку, и продолжил:

- Откройте книги на странице пятьдесят пять и просмотрите информацию. А я сейчас вернусь.

- О Боже! Это место просто летит ко всем чертям! – Прокомментировал ситуацию Малфой, когда Хагрид исчез из виду. – Мой отец просто должен услышать об этом. Предположительно, Хогвартс должен быть одной из лучших школ магии, а они наняли в качестве преподавателя по УзМС лесника. Видимо, у них больше никого не было, если решились на такое.

- Заткнись, Малфой… - Прорычал Гарри. – Совсем не просто впервые оказаться перед другими людьми и начать учить их тому, что ты уже знаешь. Я более чем уверен, что ты на такое не способен.

- Поосторожней, Поттер, а то можешь опять обнаружить себя лицом к лицу с дементором. – Отпарировал Малфой.

- Ну, если ты будешь также присутствовать при этом, то тогда даже слизеринцы будут удостоены чести лицезреть тебя, рыдающего, как девчонка, и убегающего от страха, как это и было прошлым вечером. – В свою очередь парировал Гарри, позволяя Дэниелу успокоить себя. Хотя больше всего на свете мальчику хотелось ткнуть Малфоя лицом в землю в прямом смысле слова.

Увидев выражение лица блондина, третьекурсники Гриффиндора рассмеялись, а вот слизеринцы наградили Поттера враждебными взглядами. _Ах, какое счастье, что взглядом нельзя убить!_ – Отрешенно задумался Гарри. – _Иначе я уже был бы мертв… несколько раз… и сбылось бы предсказание профессора Трелони._

Хагрид вернулся раньше, чем Малфой успел придумать достойный ответ, поэтому слизеринцу оставалось лишь сверлить Гарри взглядом, следуя за ним в загон, где находились самые необычные создания, когда-либо виденные Гарри и Дэниелом. И если учесть, в каких местах Джексон побывал за свою жизнь до и после вознесения, то последнее заявление о чем-то, да говорило. Создания/существа выглядели так, словно кто-то решил скрестить лошадь и гигантского орла.

Дэниелу потребовалась всего минута, чтобы сообразить, что эти существа могут упоминаться в греческой и римской мифологиях.

/Это же гиппогрифы! Предположительно, мифические создания, рожденные от союза кобылы и грифона. Учитывая, что лошади и грифоны являются естественными врагами, то подобные существа считались легендой!/

- Это гиппогрифы! – Объяснил классу Хагрид. – Правда, они прекрасны?

Большинство учеников согласилось. Но Гарри заметил, что Малфой и его банда не обращали на преподавателя никакого внимания. И мальчик не мог не задуматься, что же на этот раз планируют слизеринцы.

- Первое, что вы должны знать о гиппогрифах: они гордые создания… очень гордые. – Сообщил Хагрид самое, как он считал, важное. – Первый шаг всегда должны сделать они. Это не только позволит вам избежать ненужных конфликтов и неожиданной атаки, но и будет просто вежливо.

Хагрид подошел к темно-серому гиппогрифу в центре загона.

- Приближайтесь к гиппогрифу всегда очень медленно и постоянно смотрите ему в глаза. На расстоянии пары метров вы должны поклониться, все также поддерживая зрительный контакт. – Хагрид показал все на примере. – Если гиппогриф поклонился в ответ… - что и сделал серый гиппогриф спустя пару секунд. – … тогда можете подойти к нему поближе и погладить его.

Полувеликан оглядел класс, дабы удостовериться, что все его поняли. А потом спросил:

- Кто хочет быть первым?

Никто из третьекурсников даже не попытался подойти к загону.

Хагрид еще раз оглядел учеников.

- Разве никто не хочет познакомиться с Клювокрылом?

В тоже мгновение Гарри почувствовал, как его кто-то сильно толкнул в спину, тем самым вытолкнув вперед из толпы.

Хагрид польщено посмотрел на него, довольный, что его юный друг решился на участие.

- Отлично, 'арри.

- О, нет, Гарри. – Простонала Лаванда. – Вспомни, что говорила профессор Трелони!

_Надо не забыть поблагодарить за это Малфоя… __**хорошо**__ поблагодарить. _Вздохнул мальчик, позволяя Хагриду подвести себя к Клювокрылу. Параллельно с этим лесничий по второму разу повторял инструкции, уже рассказанные всему классу.

Гарри поклонился гиппогрифу, изо всех сил стараясь не прервать зрительного контакта. Создание же продолжало смотреть на него, не делая попытки признать приветствие ответным поклоном. Дэниел пассивно расположился на границе сознания, но Гарри пришло на ум, что Клювокрыл, будучи, как и Хедвиг, магическим существом, вполне может засечь присутствие мужчины.

/Дэниел, а он может обнаружить ваше присутствие, как, например, Хедвиг?/ - Спросил Гарри, в то время как его продолжали сверлить пылающие оранжевые глаза.

/Вполне возможно/. – Ответил Джексон. - /С другой стороны, Хедвиг смогла засечь меня только в активном состоянии/.

/Ну, на всякий случай, если он все-таки вас обнаружил, то вам также следует поклониться/. – Предложил мальчик. Хагрид же слегка занервничал и сказал Гарри вернуться назад.

Дэниел быстро поменялся местами с Гарри и поклонился, не переставая смотреть Клювокрылу в глаза. А после этого, снова вернулся в пассивное состояние. В ответ, Клювокрыл преклонил чешуйчатые колени.

- Замечательно! – С гордостью воскликнул Хагрид. – Гарри, теперь ты можешь его погладить.

Лично Дэниел считал, что лучшей наградой за их храбрость (или глупость, как назвал бы подобное действо Джек) была бы возможность медленно и осторожно вернуться к остальным ученикам, пока их вечная удача не решила проявить себя, метко целя в лицо. Однако он не предпринял никаких попыток к отступлению. И не потому, что полувеликан стоял позади Гарри и подталкивал его вперед, и не из-за нежелания самого мальчика показаться трусом перед одноклассниками. Джексон, будучи юным и находясь на воспитании в чужой семье, сам часто совершал глупые вещи, так как не хотел казаться трусом. Поэтому он мудро решил промолчать.

Почти все присутствующие разразились аплодисментами, когда гиппогриф склонил голову, чтобы Гарри смог погладить его шею. Однако Гарри/Дэниел заметили стоящего в первых рядах Малфоя, который выглядел искренне разочарованным, что мальчик не был растоптан гиппогрифом.

- Думаю, Клювокрыл согласится покатать тебя, Гарри. – Прогудел Хагрид. – Ты ему понравился.

Лесник надеялся, что именно Гарри окажется первым из добровольцев, а потому заранее попросил Клювокрыла покатать юного гриффиндорца в качестве благодарности за свое освобождение из Азкабана в прошлом году. Хагрид знал, насколько Гарри наслаждается полетами, и подумал, что это будет отличной наградой, хотя никогда не признался бы в этом мальчику. Молодой Гарри помог ему, не думая о собственной выгоде, и в глазах Хагрида, это ставило мальчика на один уровень с Дамблдором. А также Гарри стал одним из немногих в волшебном мире, кто заслужил уважение полувеликана.

/Покататься на нем!/ - Шумно сглотнул Дэниел. Он никогда не ездил на летающих существах. И хотя часть его жаждала новых ощущений, другая половина считала, что это отнюдь не лучшая идея, и требовала запретить ногам Гарри отрываться от земли.

Гарри также посетили двойственные мысли. Несмотря на явное желание Хагрида доставить Гарри удовольствие (поскольку полувеликан знал, насколько Гарри любит летать), сам мальчик не считал эту идею настолько привлекательной. Клювокрыл был разумным существом, и Поттер не считал удачной мысль покататься на нем, особенно, если сам гиппогриф не хочет этого. В глазах Клювокрыла ничего не отразилось, что говорило бы о его мыслях, или хотя бы подсказало, согласен ли он с идеей Хагрида.

Но прежде, чем Гарри/Дэниел успел опротестовать саму идею, Хагрид уже поднял его в воздух и посадил на спину гиппогрифа.

- Просто сожми колени сразу же позади крыльев, так, чтобы они не мешались, и не дергай его за перья. – Посоветовал Хагрид. – Ему это не нравится!

Как только Гарри правильно расположился на радость Хагриду, полувеликан выкрикнул:

- Вперед, Клювокрыл!

Гиппогриф пробежал пару шагов, хлопнув огромными крыльями раз, два, и затем они уже оказались в воздухе. Как только Клювокрыл начал двигаться, Гарри обхватил его за шею, поскольку не смог по-другому ухватиться за него, при этом не выдернув из создания несколько перьев.

/Хагриду следует оснастить каждого гиппогрифа упряжью, если он собирается позволить всему классу прокатиться на них/. – Высказался Дэниел.

Гарри не мог с ним не согласиться, одновременно аккуратно пытаясь найти более удобное положение на спине Клювокрыла, но при этом не создавать ему проблем в полете. Гиппогриф взлетел еще выше, и мальчик стал наслаждаться ощущением ветра, играющего с его волосами. Стоило Гарри наклонить тело вправо или влево, как гиппогриф тут же поворачивался в эту сторону, позволяя наезднику лучше рассмотреть землю под ними.

Вид на замок и озеро представлял собой особо эффектное зрелище. И Гарри/Дэниел даже смог увидеть деревеньку, куда из года в год прибывает Хогвартс-Экспресс.

/Хогсмид выглядит, как в кино про Средние века/. – Поделился наблюдениями Джексон. - /Будет интересно исследовать его до того, как мы решим нанести визит Петунье/.

/Для начала нам необходимо сделать генеалогическое древо/. – Напомнил археологу мальчик.

/Сделаем его на выходных, когда все остальные будут чем-нибудь заняты. Так будет легче скрыться/.

Клювокрыл сделал большой круг и начал снижаться. Когда он приземлился, все гриффиндорцы стали хлопать и подбадривать слезающего с гиппогрифа и слегка встрепанного Гарри, в то время как слизеринцы молча смотрели на него.

- Отличная работа, 'арри! – Донесся сквозь расхищенные возгласы однокурсников низкий голос Хагрида. А потом он спросил. – Кто следующий?

Гарри отступил к забору и стал наблюдать, как остальные ребята выбрали себе по гиппогрифу, и теперь пытались поклониться ему и вызвать ответный поклон. Малфой и два его головореза (Кребб и Гойл) решили попытать удачи с Клювокрылом. Видимо, основываясь на теории, что раз уж Гарри с ним сработался, то они уж тем более смогут… только еще лучше.

Клювокрыл преклонил чешуйчатые колени перед Малфоем, и блондинистый слизеринец подошел ближе, поглаживая существо по клюву. Одновременно с этим Гарри услышал, как Мафлой с сарказмом заявил, растягивая слова:

- А это на самом деле легко. Я знал это, учитывая, что Поттер смог…

Тон его голоса встревожил Джексона. Все животные, неважно, обладающие разумом или нет, способны понять, что о них думает человек, по интонациям в голосе говорящего. И сейчас Дэниел отчетливо понимал, что Клювокрыл, будучи определенно разумным созданием, не был доволен Малфоем.

- … ты просто тупая скотина, не так ли. – Как только Малфой произнес это, Джексон понял, что слизеринец пересек черту. Не задумываясь о своих действиях, Дэниел воспользовался силами вознесшегося и вызвал молнию среди ясного неба. Но вместо того, чтобы распылить участников конфликта, она ударила рядом с ними, отделяя их друг от друга и награждая Малфоя новой прической а-ля Эйнштейн.

И хотя молния разбросала гиппогрифа и слизеринца на несколько метров, Клювокрыл по-прежнему был в ярости и пытался взыскать с Малфоя за его слова. В это же время Хагрид закричал:

- Нет, Клювокрыл!

Но лесник был слишком далеко, чтобы успеть остановить разъяренного гиппогрифа прежде, чем он доберется до самоуверенного слизеринца, и вполне справедливо ожидал увидеть, как мальчика разорвут на куски. Но в это время невидимая сила протащила высокомерного блондина на заднице по всему загону и за его ограждение, вне зоны доступа Клювокрыла.

Оставшиеся третьекурсники тут же сбежали из загона, ожидая, что взбешенный гиппогриф решит перенести свой гнев на них.

- Малфой! - Стремительно подлетел к блондину Хагрид. – Тридцать баллов со Слизерина за нарушение инструкций преподавателя. Я предупреждал, что гиппогрифы очень гордые создания. И ты должен был вести себя с ним с тем же уважением, с каким относишься к своему отцу, а не как к червю!

- О, нет! Профессор Трелони была права! – Закричала Лаванда, указывая на границу загона, где безвольной кучей лежало скрученное тело Гарри.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 6.**

**Драко: Слово не воробей…**

_**Слова, слова, слова**_ = Разговоры на Древнем языке или Парселтонге.

_**/**_слова, слова, слова/ = Разговоры между Гарри и Дэниелом.

_Слова, слова, слова = _Личные мысли, флэшбеки, мысленное пространство/сон.

_PS__: Если ГГ указаны через дробь, то первым ставится тот, кто на данный момент контролирует тело. Например, Дэниел/Гарри, означает, что ведущий – Дэниел, а в случае Гарри/Дэниел – Джексон находится на периферии сознания._

Гермиона и Рон наконец-то протолкались сквозь собравшихся вокруг их друга студентов, и в итоге, присоединились к ним, ничем не помогая и только добавляя общей суматохи. Девочка с отвращением потрясла головой. _Я-то думала, что хоть кто-то из них подсуетился и проверил состояние Гарри. Но вместо этого они просто стоят и таращатся на его тело._ Скорее всего, все, как и Лаванда, считают, что профессор Трелони была права, и Гарри мертв.

Как только девочка уверилась, что Гарри жив, хоть и находится без сознания, она рявкнула на Лаванду:

- Тихо! Профессор Трелони ошиблась! Гарри жив. Просто без сознания.

Наконец-то добравшийся до ребят Хагрид, до этого привязывающий разъяренного Клювокрыла к забору загона, объявил собравшимся гриффиндорцам и слизеринцам:

- Все свободны. – А затем прорычал. – Малфой. А **вы** останьтесь!

- Я не собака, чтобы вы приказывали мне. И почему это я должен оставаться? – презрительно почти выплюнул слова белобрысый слизеринец. Он был чертовски раздражен из-за потери тридцати баллов только потому, что попытался забить на инструкции лесника и превзойти шрамоголового.

На какой-то момент Хагрид угрожающе завис над мальчиком.

- Еще тридцать баллов со Слизерина, Малфой. И вы останетесь, потому что так сказал **Я**! Вы проводите меня и Гарри в Больничное крыло. И если мадам Помфри выяснит, что он в таком состоянии из-за игнорирования вами моих инструкций о работе с гиппогрифами, то весь следующий месяц у вас будет отработка с Филчем за то, что вы подвергли студента опасности.

- Я не имею никакого отношения к обмороку Поттера! – Запротестовал Малфой. – Меня даже не было рядом с ним. И если уж на то пошло, то это я находился в опасной ситуации из-за этого психованного гиппогрифа.

- Вообще-то, - Рон не мог не вставить свои два кната, – ты сам виноват в подобной реакции Клювокрыла, проигнорировав инструкции Хагрида. Он же предупреждал нас, что гиппогрифы очень гордые сознания, требующие к себе уважительного отношения. Но ты вел себя так, словно Клювокрыл - просто жук у тебя под ногами.

- К тому же, вполне возможно, что Гарри магически истощил себя, спасая твою жизнь, Малфой. – Добавила Гермиона. – Та молния, что отделила тебя от Клювокрыла, возникла посреди чистого неба. Да еще и то заклинание, что вытащило тебя из загона… прежде чем Клювокрыл снова попытался добраться до тебя.

- Ты в своем уме, Грейнджер? – Малфой не мог поверить в услышанную околесицу. – Каким образом Поттер умудрился магически себя истощить? У него даже палочки в руках не было! И я уже молчу о том, что мы пока еще не научились заклинаниям призыва.

- Случайная магия. – Парировала Гермиона, не собираясь уступать позиции, в то время как Хагрид поднял Гарри и понес его в замок. – И это уже не в первый раз, когда Гарри случайно совершает нечто по-настоящему могущественное.

- Ты точно свалилась с метлы, Грейнджер. – Хмыкнул Малфой, скрепя сердце, но следуя за Хагридом с двумя гриффиндорцами в арьергарде. – Все **знают**, что после приобретения волшебной палочки, волшебники перестают случайно выбрасывать магию.

- Ты ошибаешься, Малфой. – Впервые в жизни Рон знал что-то, что не было известно Малфою и Гермионе. И поэтому выглядел невероятно польщенным. – Папа рассказывал, что иногда им приходится подчищать за случайными выбросами магии у волшебников, которые годами владели палочками. Очевидно, когда ты _по-настоящему_ могуществен, то в моменты гнева или других сильных эмоций, способен совершать случайные выбросы магии.

- И, конечно же, это то, о чем тебе не стоит беспокоиться, Уизли. Я имею в виду ту часть про могущество. Ты едва способен на элементарные заклинания без помощи шрамоголового и мерзкой грязнокровки. – Ответил Драко, с отвращением посмотрев на Гермиону, а потом быстро догнал Хагрида, довольный, что последнее слово осталось за ним.

Повиснув на руке Рона, Гермиона еле успела остановить его попытку последовать за слизеринцем. К тому же она была рада образовавшимся между ними некоторым расстоянием, продолжая следовать в замок за Хагридом. Девочка хотела поговорить с Роном без подслушивания.

- Не обращай на него внимания. Есть более важные вещи для беспокойства.

- Чего? - Разочарованно прорычал Рон.

- Эти магические всплески Гарри… Они опасны? – Спросила девочка. – Я хочу сказать, у него еще могут быть такие?

Рон на мгновение остановился, слегка задумавшись.

- Не знаю. Папа никогда не рассказывал, что случалось со взрослыми волшебниками после магических выбросов. Но не то, с чем кто-то захочет поэкспериментировать, это уж точно. У Гарри было уже три выброса (о которых нам известно) в течение последнего месяца и два за последние двадцать четыре часа, ставшие причиной его бессознательного состояния. Это гарантировано должно было истощить его магию. Но будем надеться, не до опасно низкого уровня. В противном случае, Гарри потребуется некоторое время на восстановление.

По тону голоса Рона Гермиона поняла, что ничего хорошего в этих всплесках нет.

- Думаешь, у Гарри еще были случайных выбросы, о которых нам ничего неизвестно? А если так, то почему он никому ничего об этом не сказал?

- А кому бы он мог сообщить об этом? – Спросил Рон. – Он провел лето с Дурслями. И если ему повезло, то большую часть времени они его игнорировали. Хотя папа сказал, что за исключением того случая с раздутием сестры его дяди, в доме Дурслей или поблизости от него больше не было зарегистрировано выбросов. Так что, если у Гарри и были другие всплески, то произошли они на Косой аллее. И из-за постоянного фона магии вокруг их не заметили.

Гермиона взволновано прикусила нижнюю губу.

- Все выглядит так, словно начальной точкой послужило раздутие Мардж Дурсль. Необходимо провести пару исследований и выяснить, как мы сможем остановить эти выбросы.

- Мион, это не та информация, которую ты сможешь отыскать в книгах. Тем более не в Хогвартсе. – Ответил Рон. Не то, чтобы он не хотел провести определенное время в библиотеке… Просто из рассказов отца мальчик знал, что большая часть информации о случайных выбросах магии у взрослых основана на слухах. – На самом деле, никто не пытался исследовать это явление. Единственное место, в котором, возможно, повторяю, именно _возможно_, найдется хоть какая-то информация о повторяющихся случаях выброса случайной магии, это Отдел Тайн в Министерстве. И только потому, что они исследуют все странные вещи. Также, если верить папе, получить доступ к их данным могут лишь те, кто сам работает в этом отделе. Они еще б_о_льшие параноики по жизни и касательно собственных секретов, чем Грозный Глаз Грюм.

_- Ставлю пять галеонов, что мы снова очнемся в Больничном крыле. – Прокомментировал ситуацию Гарри, уставившись на пустынный пейзаж Абидоса._

_- Я никогда не спорю в заведомо проигрышном случае. – Ответил Дэниел._

_- Что произошло?_

_Смущенно посмотрев на него, Джексон признался:_

_- Думаю, я перенапряг наши энергетические резервы, спасая жизнь Малфою._

_Гарри мысленно прокрутил события, приведшие к обмороку._

_- Даже не знаю, то ли радоваться вашим действиям, то ли сказать вам, что они того не стоили. Малфой – идиот. И я сомневаюсь, что подобный инцидент изменит его отношение к тем, кого он считает ниже себя. Вообще-то, я сильно сомневаюсь, что он признается, что является главной причиной случившегося._

_- Я уже встречал таких, как он. – Согласно заявил Дэниел. – Их умы настолько закостенели, что они не смогут освободиться от предрассудков даже при помощи динамита._

_- Меня больше беспокоит… - Начал Гарри. - … что попытается сделать Люциус Малфой с Хагридом и Клювокрылом, когда Малфой расскажет отцу о происшедшем._

_Припомнив из памяти Гарри объяснения Дамблдора о спасении жизни Снейпа отцом мальчика, Джексон предложил:_

_- Как только выберемся из Больничного крыла, нам следует наведаться в библиотеку, и посмотреть, есть ли какие-то особые условия, оговаривающие в волшебном мире спасение чьей-то жизни. Я хочу сказать, что в некоторых культурах, если ты спас кому-то жизнь, то становишься ответственным за этого человека. А в других – спасенный становится твоей собственностью._

_- Вы хотите сказать, что я могу оказаться ответственным за этого __**идиота**__? – Гарри стало страшно от одной только мысли._

_- Не обязательно. - Успокаивающе ответил Дэниел. – Из прочитанных на Косой аллее книг, я помню, что в Волшебном мире традиции занимают особое место. Вполне возможно, что когда один человек спасает жизнь другому, возникает какая-то связь или запускается определенный ритуал. Например, согласно твоим воспоминаниям о первом курсе в Хогвартсе, Снейпом должно было двигать нечто гораздо большее, когда он пытался тебя защитить. Особенно если учесть, насколько сильно он __**ненавидел **__твоего отца. И это что-то - именно то, что стояло за всеми его попытками спасти твою жизнь на протяжении всего первого года обучения._

_Гарри задумался._

_- А что, если книги находятся в Запретной секции или были убраны из библиотеки?_

_- С чего бы это? – Удивленно воззрился на мальчика Джексон._

_- Мне кажется, Дамблдор старается держать меня подальше от всех традиций и обычаев волшебников. И он мог убрать их на тот случай, если я захочу узнать, какой у Снейпа долг перед моим отцом. – Напомнил Гарри._

_- Это так. Однако если ты так и не высказал желания просмотреть эту информацию на втором курсе, то я сильно сомневаюсь, что Дамблдор продолжит прятать из библиотеки книги на данную тему. – Размышлял Дэниел._

_Гарри задумался об этом и согласился с приведенными мужчиной выводами._

_- Интересно, а как на происшедшее отреагирует профессор Трелони?_

_- Возможно, найдет подтверждение своим словам. – Предположил Джексон. – И скорее всего, поднимет предсказания твоей смерти на более высокий уровень. А это значит, что мы уже в пятницу избавимся от ее уроков и попадем на Древние Руны._

_Подобная перспектива очень понравилась Гарри._

_- И это также испортит другие ее предсказания. Помните, как она предсказала: «Приблизительно на Пасху один из вас покинет нас навсегда». Мы избавимся от ее занятий __**гораздо**__ раньше Пасхи._

_Дэниел просто рассмеялся, и Гарри подумал, что это был добрый знак._

_- А вы покажете мне другие виденные вами места? На самом деле, я не был нигде, кроме Лондона, Норы и этого места. – Попросил Гарри._

_- Хочешь увидеть достопримечательности Земли? Или другие планеты? – Джексон был уверен, что на Земле, как и в других галактиках, есть довольно много мест, которые Гарри будет рад посетить._

_- Как насчет того, чтобы начать с Земли, а потом двинуться за ее пределы? – Предложил Гарри. – Я считаю, что мне следует сначала познакомиться с чудесами собственного мира, и лишь потом отправляться странствовать в другие галактики._

- Мадам Помфри! – Внося Гарри в Больничное крыло прогрохотал Хагрид, за которым следовали Малфой, Рон и Гермиона.

- Хагрид, не кричите так! – Раздраженно произнесла мадам Помфри, спеша на зов из кабинета. Но увидев бессознательного ребенка на руках у полувеликана, она тут же сменила гнев на милость и спросила уже обеспокоенным голосом целителя:

- Что случилось?

- Я нашел его уже таким. – Ответил Хагрид. – Думаю, он это… применил случайную магию и спас Малфоя, когда тот раздразнил гиппогрифа на сегодняшнем уроке.

- Положите его вот сюда. – Махнула рукой мадам Помфри на ближайшую койку. А затем показала пальцем на Малфоя. – Вы! Живо сюда! – И она указала на койку напротив той, где лежал Гарри. – Я собираюсь осмотреть вас сразу же, как только выясню, насколько сильный вред вы причинили мистеру Поттеру своим глупым поведением.

- Это не моя вина, что Поттер ранен! Меня даже рядом не было! – Защищался Малфой, усаживаясь на указанную койку. Ему хватало ума не спорить с ней. Медиковедьма могла отплатить невероятно изобретательными способами. – И это я оказался в опасной ситуации из-за тупого зверя, которого наш предполагаемый учитель привел на урок к третьему курсу. Кто еще из компетентных преподавателей в здравом уме и твердой памяти решит, что тринадцатилетние ученики смогут справится с гиппогрифом?

- Ты нарушил правила! – Напомнила ему Гермиона. – И Гарри рисковал своей жизнью, спасая твою!

- Вы все, тихо! – Приказала мадам Помфри, не отводя глаз от бессознательного пациента. – Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли, подождите снаружи. Я не могу сейчас отвлекаться на вас.

- Но мы хотим знать, что случилось с Гарри! – Возразил Рон.

- Как только я закончу с обоими моими пациентами, то выйду и сообщу вам о его состоянии. – Заверила мальчика мадам Помфри.

- Как он? – Взволнованно спросил Хагрид, когда Поппи начала изучать результаты проведенных диагностических заклинаний.

- Он будет в порядке. Он просто в очередной раз умудрился магически истощить себя! – Разражено ответила Поппи. – Я знала, что не стоило его выписывать так рано. Ну что ж, он не покинет лазарета, как минимум, до четверга. Я намерена убедиться, что он не получит еще одного шанса совершить подобную глупость. В противном случае, если он продолжит в том же духе, то станет сквибом.

- Когда он очухается? – Поинтересовался Хагрид.

Поппи взмахнула палочкой над Поттером и уставилась на полученные результаты, немного сбитая с толку.

- Его энергетические уровни быстро восстанавливаются… Как будто бы он принял энерговосстанавливающее зелье. Так что, скорее всего, он очнется уже к вечеру.

И мадам Помфри поспешила к койке с Драко.

- А теперь посмотрим, что произошло с вами.

Спустя парочку диагностических заклинаний, она постановила:

- Вам повезло. Всего лишь несколько ушибов на спине и пятой точке.

- Если бы мне решать, Малфой, то я попросил бы так их и оставить. – Прогрохотал Хагрид. – Но тогда ты помчался бы жаловаться своему папаше, как это обычно делаешь. А он бы собрал Попечительский Совет и заявил им, что ты был смертельно ранен, а я не позволил ей тебя вылечить.

Малфой ничего не ответил, лишь кинул злобный взгляд на полувеликана, заставившего мальчика выглядеть ребенком. Он не всегда бегает за помощью к отцу. Иногда он разбирается с проблемами лично, но отец всегда учил его: _Если у тебя есть сила, то используй ее, в противном случае, люди будут думать, что с тобой можно не считаться._

Залечив все синяки, мадам Помфри сообщила:

- Вы можете идти.

Уже будучи в дверях Драко настиг голос Хагрида:

- Вы встретитесь со мной в субботу в 5-30 утра, мистер Малфой. И будете отрабатывать свое наказание. Ах да, не забудьте одеть что-нибудь ненужное, что потом не жалко будет выкинуть.

Драко чуть задержался около дверей, задумавшись, что же для него приготовил чокнутый лесник, и сможет ли Снейп избавить его от этого.

Гарри очнулся и, несмотря на размытость окружающей остановки, по белизне вокруг него мог точно сказать, что его догадки оказались верными, и он лежит в Больничном крыле.

/Мне следует просто переехать сюда/. – Сказал мальчик Дэниелу, протянув руку на ближайший столик и пытаясь наощупь найти свои очки.

/Джек сказал то же самое обо мне и лазарете ЗВ/. – Рассмеялся Джексон. - /В последнее мое пребывание там Джек заявил, что я провожу в лазарете слишком много времени. И что Джанет следует выделить мне собственную койку. Я попросил его не подавать ей идей. Мне и так всегда проблематично выбираться оттуда./

/Интересно, сколько мы здесь пролежим, прежде чем убедим мадам Помфри отпустить нас?/ - Лениво поинтересовался Гарри.

/Не думаю, что нам светит увидеть что-либо, кроме этих четырех стен, как минимум, несколько дней/. – Отметил Дэниел. - /Она слишком похожа на Дженет. И не выпустит тебя отсюда, пока не убедиться, что не следует ожидать рецидива/.

Наконец-то сумев четко разглядеть комнату, Гарри сел и стал ждать прихода мадам Помфри. Она всегда знает, когда ее пациенты приходят в себя.

/Очевидно, на тебя или на кровать наложено какое-нибудь заклинание, засекающее движение/. – Высказал предположение Дэниел.

Гарри решил промолчать, уверенный в правильности суждений друга. Это заклинание – единственный способ предотвратить побег пациентов. Большинство пострадавших, за исключением тех, кто слишком плох, чтобы двигаться, стараются как можно быстрее вырваться из Больничного крыла. По отношению к пациентам мадам Помфри напоминала Молли Уизли… чересчур заботлива.

/Надеюсь, она разрешит нам читать или хоть что-то делать/. – Рассуждал Джексон. - /В противном случае, мы умрем от скуки в этих четырех стенах/.

/Ну, я думаю, она разрешит Рону и Гермионе принести мне домашние задания/. – Ответил Гарри. - /Они уже так делали в прошлом году, когда я был вынужден выращивать новые кости в левой руке после того, как этот идиот Локхарт удалил их/.

/Тогда, может, Гермиона сможет также найти книгу по магическому долгу и принести нам?/ - Предложил Дэниел.

/А как мы убедим ее это сделать?/ - Спросил Гарри. - /Гермиона на самом деле сдвинута на учебе, но она может отказаться помочь, если это не имеет отношения к домашней работе или школьным предметам/.

/Малфой довольно злопамятен, не так ли?/

/Я бы использовал другое слово, но в общем, да./

/Тогда он обязательно захочет разобраться с Хагридом и Клювокрылом/. – Указал Дэниел.

/И скорее всего, привлечет своего отца/. – Согласился Гарри.

/Значит, мы можем выставить все в таком свете, что нам необходима информация по магическому долгу, и в случае, если он должен нам за свое спасение, мы сможем остановить его отца/. – Обосновал свои доводы Джексон. - /Думаю, она поможет нам найти подходящую книгу, если мы представим все в этом виде/.

/А как убедить ее держать все в секрете? Так, чтобы Дамблдор ничего не выяснил?/ - Спросил мальчик.

/Скажем ей, что, учитывая злопамятную натуру Малфоя, мы хотим иметь хоть что-то против него на случай, если он решит посчитаться за сегодняшнее с Хагридом и Клювокрылом, но так, чтобы ни Снейп, ни слизеринцы не смогли прознать об этом/.

/А это может сработать./ - Польщено заявил Гарри.

Мадам Помфри влетела в Больничное крыло и обнаружила своего пациента сидящим на кровати.

- Что это вы делаете, мистер Поттер? Вы должны лежать.

- Но я хорошо себя чувствую, мадам Помфри. – Возразил Гарри.

- Нет, не хорошо. – Парировала медиковедьма. – Вы умудрились дважды магически истощить себя за последние двадцать четыре часа. И также можете приготовиться к постельному режиму в ближайшие несколько дней.

- Дней! – Гарри смог изобразить настоящий ужас, хотя они с Дэниелом и ожидали чего-то подобного. – Почему я должен оставаться здесь так долго? Я хорошо себя чувствую!

- Вы останетесь здесь, потому что я так сказала! Я не собираюсь выписывать вас только для того, чтобы вы впали в магическую кому из-за использования магии, недоступной третьекурснику, неважно, намеренно или нечаянно, и в итоге иссушили магическое ядро почти до основания. Похоже, вы не понимаете всю серьезность вашего положения или того, что с вами может случиться, если продолжите в том же духе. Вы можете закончить тем, что станете сквибом. – Мадам Помфи быстро наложила диагностическое заклинание, которое показало, что магическое ядро полностью восстановилось, что не имело никакого смысла. Она работала целителем более сорока лет, но ни разу не видела, чтобы магическое ядро вело себя, как у Поттера. _Что происходит? Как Поттер смог так быстро восстановить магическое ядро? __**Да еще и во второй раз!**__ Обычно это бы занимало, как минимум, неделю!_

Почувствовав обеспокоенность мальчика, что он может закончить, как Филч – единственный известный ему сквиб, Джексон поспешил его успокоить:

/Этого никогда не случится, ибо ты не потерял способности заботиться о других. К тому же, если Мирдин прав, и силы вознесшихся и магия исходят из одного источника, то мои силы всегда будут с тобой, что бы мы ни делали. Даже если случится худшее, и ты потеряешь магию, мы оба знаем, что все будет в порядке. Достаточно вспомнить нашу встречу в 1996 году. Ты не выглядел голодающим или бездомным. Просто для справки, ты отлично выглядел/.

Мадам Помфи не успела сказать большего, так как двери в Больничное крыло распахнулись, и Гарри увидел входящего в них Хагрида.

- Хагрид! – Мальчик был рад вмешательству, ибо выражение лица мадам Помфри заставило Джексона сделать вывод, что она собирается задать им парочку неприятных вопросов, на которые они не смогут ответить.

- 'арри, ты очнулся! – Хагрид радостно поспешил сесть в кресло рядом с койкой. – Хорошо выглядишь!

- И так же хорошо себя чувствую. – Поспешил уверить его мальчик. – Как раз пытался убедить в этом мадам Помфри.

Поняв, что Гарри просит его о помощи, дабы выбраться из Больничного крыла, Хагрид произнес:

- Ты просто слушай, что те говорит мадам Помфри. Она желает для тя только хорошего.

- Тогда можешь оказать мне услугу? – Попросил Гарри. – Передай Гермионе, пусть потом принесет все мои учебники и задания. Я не хочу отстать от программы, поскольку мадам Помфри не собирается отпускать меня, как минимум, до четверга.

- Ты заставил меня поволноваться, свалившись в обморок. – Искренне заявил Хагрид, после того, как мадам Помфри, заметившая, что никто из них не обращает на нее внимания, вернулась в свой кабинет.

Она не возражала против вмешательства Хагрида. На данный момент он сможет отвлечь мальчика от желания сбежать из лазарета. Однако мадам Помфри продолжила наблюдать за ними на случай, если Хагрид слишком сильно взволнует Гарри. Тогда медиковедьма заставит полувеликана покинуть помещение.

- Мне так жаль, что Малфой испортил твой первый урок. – Услышала Поппи голос Гарри. – Не позволяй ему одержать над собой верх. Просто помни, что Малфой – мерзавец. Всегда им был, и таким и останется.

- Ага, он такой же, как и его папаша. – Прокомментировал заявления мальчика Хагрид, а затем, чуть понизив свой громыхающий голос, спросил: - Как тебе мой первый урок?

- Понравился, и я рад, что познакомился с Клювокрылом. – Осторожно ответил Гарри. – Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты выбрал для первого занятия кого-нибудь менее опасного.

- Гиппогрифы не опасны! – Заявил Хагрид.

- Не опасны, если с ними правильно обращаться. – Согласился Дэниел, перехвативший контроль с одобрения Гарри, не желающего ранить чувства друга. – Но когда у тебя в классе есть подобные Малфою, или кто-то, не обладающий достаточной храбростью, как например, Невилл, всегда следует ожидать потенциальной катастрофы. Я хочу сказать, что если бы не мое вмешательство, то Малфой был бы сильно ранен, если вообще не мертв. И тогда его отец прошелся бы по тебе и школе, как дикий тролль.

- Ну да, верно. – Грустно вздохнул Хагрид. – Я просто хотел, ну, чтобы мой первый урок стал особенным.

- И он стал таким. – Быстро заверил его Дэниел. – Сомневаюсь, что кто-то сможет его забыть. Но тебе следует разобраться с тем, каких существ большинство волшебников считают опасными. Ты должен составлять уроки так, чтобы они соответствовали способностям учеников, а не ученики подстраивались под них. Нам всего тринадцать, и мы не знаем многих защитных или щитовых чар, как те же шести- или семикурсники. То, что не причинит им или тебе никакого вреда, убьет нас. Тебе следует начать с малого. Например, с детенышей или же со взрослых особей, но таких созданий, которые не нанесут нам вреда или не попытаются убить в случае, если мы допустим ошибку. Или если кто-то типа Малфоя целенаправленно решит сделать глупость. Рассказывай нам о таких созданиях, как например, фениксы или единороги, и постепенно переходи к более потенциально опасным созданиям.

- Э, наверно. – Пробормотал Хагрид, вставая и направляясь к дверям, выглядя при этом очень задумчиво. – Увидимся позже, 'арри. Рон и Гермиона просили передать, что они будут вечером.

После обеда и до прихода Рона и Гермионы у Гарри больше не было посетителей. В руках у вошедшей девочки была стопка книг, в то время как Рон как раз открыл коробку с шоколадными лягушками, поймал одну посреди прыжка и засунул ее в рот.

/Некоторые волшебные сладости очень странные./ - Заявил Дэниел, наблюдая, как постепенно перестают дергаться ноги лягушки, чья задняя половина торчала изо рта рыжеволосого мальчика.

/Но они очень вкусные./ - Парировал Гарри.

/Ты не дождешься от меня аргументов против шоколада./ - Ответил Джексон. - /Вот только я предпочитаю, чтобы мой не двигался./

Гари решил никак не комментировать ситуацию, и вместо этого обратился к Гермионе:

- Что за книги?

- Я принесла учебники по всем предметам, чтобы ты не сильно отстал. – Ответила девочка, укладывая книги на прикроватный столик.

- Я пытался отговорить ее, дружище. – Вставил Рон. – Я сказал, что тебе нужен отдых. Ну, еще заметил, что, в крайнем случае, она должна была принести тебе почитать журналы о квиддиче. Последний номер, что я видел, содержал в себе информацию по самым классным трюкам ловцов. И я не сомневаюсь, что Вуд заставит вас пройти все круги Ада, лишь бы выиграть кубок. Ведь это его последний год в школе.

- Но Гарри также не должен отстать в учебе. – Не согласилась Гермиона. – Или он не сможет догнать нас. В конце концов, мадам Помфри заявила, что Гарри останется здесь, как минимум, до четверга.

- Спасибо, что напомнила. – Хмуро ответил Гарри. – Я в порядке, но она собирается задержать меня здесь на несколько дней.

- Гарри, ты дважды терял сознание из-за магического истощения. – Начала распекать его девочка.

- Но…

Гарри не успел продолжить, ибо Гермиону понесло, как будто она его и не слышала:

- В этот раз ты должен полностью восстановиться. Поэтому ты не можешь посещать занятия, где от тебя потребуется использование магии, и возникнет возможность еще одного магического выброса, и в итоге, ты опять упадешь в обморок.

/О, Боже! Да она просто клон Сэм!/ - Не мог не высказаться Дэниел. - /Звучит в точности как речь, которую мне пришлось бы выслушать от Сэм, если бы мы оказались в лазарете базы/.

/И как ты справлялся с Сэм, когда ее мнение совпадало с рекомендацией врача?/ - Заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

/Никак/. – Ответил Джексон. - /Я немного спорил, а потом она подкупала меня при помощи шоколадно-орехового печенья и кофе Старбак. Боже, как я скучаю по кофе!/

По просьбе Дэниела Гарри сказал:

- Гермиона, можешь поискать для меня книгу в библиотеке?

Девочка удивленно ответила:

- Конечно, только если она не по квиддичу.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты нашла книгу по магическому долгу или, возможно, по обязательствам. – Объяснил Гарри, посмотрев по сторонам, как будто желая убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает. Благодаря способностям Дэниела определять магическую подпись, мальчик уже знал, что, кроме Рона и Гермионы, в лазарете больше никого не было. – И я не хочу, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь узнал.

- Почему? – Непонимающе спросила девочка. – Будет гораздо легче найти книгу, если попросить помощи у мадам Пинс.

- Я считаю, что Малфой попытается навредить Хагриду или Клювокрылу из-за случившегося утром. – Убежденно заявил Гарри. – Из рассказанного мне Дамблдором еще на первом курсе о том, как мой отец спас жизнь Снейпу, выходит, что последний стал его должником. Думаю, это нечто большее, чем просто желание вернуть долг отцу за спасение. Может быть, это настоящее обязательство с расплатой, если долг не будет возвращен. Я хочу выяснить, что это такое, и попытаться остановить Малфоя и его отца, если они решат причинить вред Хагриду и Клювокрылу.

- Не думаю, что скользкий мерзавец упустит такой шанс. – Пробормотал Рон. – Он ненавидит оказываться в дураках. А именно это произошло сегодня утром.

- Точно. – Кивнул Гарри. – Но я ничего не знаю о подобных обязательствах. Хотя готов поспорить, что Малфою о них известно все. И он будет рассчитывать на мое невежество. Но в этот раз мы должны нанести удар первыми, пока Малфой не успел получить шанса причинить настоящий вред.

- И поэтому будет лучше, если Малфой и остальные слизеринцы не узнают, что ты пытаешься найти информацию. – Быстро сообразила Гермиона. – В противном случае, они смогут забрать все книги.

/Я надеюсь, она не расскажет об этом Дамблдору/. – Произнес Дэниел.

/Не расскажет/. – Уверенно ответил Гарри.

- Гермиона, надеюсь, скоро увидимся на Древних Рунах.

- О! – Девочка выглядела удивленно и слегка взволнованно. – Почему?

- Я могу себе представить, как профессор Трелони попытается обыграть мой обморок и заявить, что смерть все-таки преследует меня. Мне почему-то кажется, она из тех людей, кто не упустит подобного шанса. – Объяснил Гарри. – А это значит, что профессор МакГонагалл позволит мне перевестись.

- Рон, а ты тоже планируешь перевестись? – Спросил девочка у рыжеволосого.

- Думаю, я останусь на Прорицаниях. К тому же, Невиллу понадобится моральная поддержка, если профессор Трелони выберет его в качестве своей следующей мишени. Его уже бросает от нее в дрожь. – Ответил Рон таким тоном, словно приносил огромную жертву во имя благополучия товарища-гриффиндорца.

Оставшееся время (пока мадам Помфри их не выгнала), ребята провели в разговорах на разные школьные темы.

Уже собираясь уходить, Гермиона обратилась к Гарри:

- Завтра я принесу тебе мои конспекты по Древнем Рунам, чтобы ты познакомился с уже пройденным материалом.

Гарри вспотел, пока бежал на свой первый в этом году урок по Зельеварению. Мадам Помфри продержала его в лазарете до последней минуты, хотя мальчик хотел успеть еще переговорить с профессором Люпином перед началом занятий. Теперь же ему просто несказанно повезет, если он не опоздает на Зелья, и Снейп не снимет с него баллов. Гарри был уверен, что Снейп бы снял баллы, даже если мальчик пришел на занятия раньше… Не то, чтобы Гарри это когда-либо сделал. На самом деле, у него не было никакого желания проводить в компании Снейпа больше времени, чем это требуется.

Единственное, что радовало Гарри в предстоящем уроке, так это возможность увидеть Малфоя. Гермиона совершила невозможное и нашла-таки очень тонкую книжку о магических договорах и обязательствах, в которой была информация о жизненном долге. Мальчик вместе с Дэниелом проработали несколько сценариев, в которых Драко публично признается, что именно Гарри спас его жизнь. Согласно книге, публичное признание жизненного долга образует гораздо более сильную связь, чем когда об этом знает только один из участников.

К тому времени, как Гарри добрался до подземелий, прошла уже половина урока. Мальчик тихо вошел, надеясь, что его прибытие окажется незамеченным, пока Снейп занят разносом Невилла и его зелья. Но, конечно же, его приход был замечен Снейпом.

- Какое счастье, что вы соизволили присоединиться к нам, мистер Поттер. Однако вы могли бы постараться прийти к началу урока вместо середины.

Когда слизеринцы начали хихикать, Гарри просто заявил:

- Хорошо, сэр. Я обязательно передам ваши слова мадам Помфри, так как именно она задержала меня.

Снейп уставился на мальчика, прекрасно осведомленный, кто оттянул появление сопляка в его классе.

- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за ваш дерзкий и неуместный комментарий. Займите свое место и начинайте готовить зелье.

Снейп ухмыльнулся, заметив смятение на лице Поттера, когда тот понял, что единственное свободное место оказалось рядом с Малфоем. Мастер Зелий специально организовал эту ситуацию после довольно резкого заявления Поппи, что сегодня с Поттером на Зельях не должно произойти никаких несчастных случаев, в результате которых мальчик опять окажется в Больничном Крыле. В противном случае, в следующий раз оказавшись ее пациентом, Снейп об этом сильно пожалеет.

В свою очередь Снейп ясно дал понять Драко, что слизеринец должен следить, чтобы в котле Поттера не оказалось ничего опасного, а сам Поттер не наделал глупых ошибок в процессе приготовления. Он также доступно объяснил Малфою, что неважно, крестник он его или нет, но если в ближайшем будущем Поттер опять окажется в Больничном крыле, то Драко полностью испытает на себе гнев Снейпа.

- Сегодня мы готовим Уменьшающее зелье. Инструкции на доске. – Сказал Снейп Гарри, пока тот доставал свое оборудование. – Обычно компетентный зельевар затрачивает на приготовление около часа. Но, учитывая как поздно вы изволили прийти, я искренне сомневаюсь, что вы сможете это сделать. Но мы посмотрим.

Гарри мудро решил ничего не отвечать, не желая потерять еще больше баллов. Мальчик чувствовал, как на задворках сознания Джексон с интересом рассматривал все вокруг, но при этом ничего не говорил, пока не требовалось его вмешательства.

Несколько минут Малфой продолжал тихо работать над своим зельем, а потом решил: хоть Снейп и заявил, что «золотой» мальчик Дамблдора должен оставаться физически здоровым, но никто не запрещал унизить его.

- Давно видел своего приятеля Хагрида? – С фальшивой заботой спросил Малфой.

Гарри ничего не ответил, полностью сконцентрировавшись на шинковании корешков маргаритки так, как это было указано в рецепте.

Однако Рон заглотил наживку и произнес:

- Не твое дело, Малфой, но сомневаюсь, что Гарри мог бы это сделать, находясь последние несколько дней в Больничном крыле из-за _тебя._

Малфой сердито посмотрела на Рона, но продолжил, как будто это Гарри ответил на его вопрос:

- Сомневаюсь, что он надолго останется учителем. Не то, чтобы он с самого начал имел достаточную квалификацию для преподавания. Дамблдор, должно быть, находился уж совсем в отчаянном положении, если решил его нанять. Отец не был доволен, когда я рассказал ему о своем первом уроке по Уходу за Магическими Существами.

Доставая из набора для зельеварения парочку сушеных смокв, Гарри не мог не ответить:

- Ты хочешь сказать, что на самом деле рассказал своему отцу о том, каким был мерзавцем и как не смог удержаться, чтобы не нарушить инструкции преподавателя. Или ты поступил, как обычно: соврал и обвинил в своих ошибках других людей?

Услышав ответную реплику Гарри, Рон и сидящие рядом гриффиндорцы начали хихикать.

- Моему отцу известно, что неквалифицированный преподаватель привел на урок несколько опасных существ без соответствующей страховки. – Высокомерно ответил Малфой. – Он намерен как можно скорее сообщить об этом Попечительскому Совету.

Гарри спокойно повторил сказанное ему Дэниелом:

- Вообще-то, у Хагрида имелась соответствующая страховка в виде группы подростков. Он просто не знал, что ему придется учить еще и несколько избалованных детей.

Малфой сузил глаза, услышав выпад в свою сторону.

- По крайней мере, у меня есть те, кто обо мне заботится. Насколько мне известно, у тебя нет даже этого.

- Может, есть, а может, и нет. – Гарри почувствовал, как Дэниел мысленно обнял его. И мальчик знал: у него всегда будет, как минимум, один человек, и Дэниел не жалеет о том, что их жизни оказались навечно связаны вместе. Большую часть своей жизни Джексон всегда был один, и они были оба счастливы просто знать, что теперь никто из них никогда не испытает одиночества.

- Думаю, твой отец захочет пересмотреть выбранный курс действий, особенно если учесть, что твоя семья должна мне. – Отметил Гарри.

- Моя семья **должна **тебе? - С недоверием уставился на него Малфой. – Что вообще может быть должна моя семья такому, как ты?

- Ты имеешь в виду, помимо избавления от Волдеморта, благодаря чему твой отец опять может вести себя, как законопослушный гражданин? – Гарри добавил в зелье корешки маргаритки. – Ну, если бы не я, то ему пришлось бы хоронить тебя за неподчинение инструкциям преподавателя.

- Ты здесь ни при чем! – Надменно заявил Малфой. – От нападения зверя меня спасла молния.

- Ах, да! Та самая единственная молния, возникшая посреди чистого голубого неба. – Пропел Гарри, нарезая сушеные смоквы. – А потом был твой довольно неуклюжий выход из загона, прежде чем Клювокрыл смог добраться до тебя во второй раз. Никто из людей не оттаскивал тебя от Клювокрыла, и я сомневаюсь, что какой-нибудь эльф попытался бы спасти твою жизнь, особенно учитывая отношение к ним в вашей семье. И напоследок, не стоит забывать, что я оказался в Больничном крыле из-за магического истощения после **твоего** чудесного спасения.

- Даже если ты и ответственен за это, ну и что? – Возразил Малфой. – Это не имеет смысла.

Воздух вокруг мальчиков начал сверкать, и их окружила золотая аура.

- Вообще-то, - не согласился Гарри, – это имеет очень большой смысл… Твое публичное признание в том, что я спас тебе жизнь. И тем самым, ты теперь - мой должник.

Снейп подошел к их столу.

- Осмелюсь предложить вам сосредоточиться на своем зелье, если, конечно, вы хотите получить оценки за сегодняшний урок.

- Конечно, сэр. – Согласился Гарри, а потом добавил. – Малфой только что публично признал, что ранее на этой неделе я спас его жизнь.

- Понятно. - Ответил Снейп и вопросительно изогнул бровь, глядя на побледневшего мальчика. – Ваш отец должен узнать об этом как можно скорее. Сомневаюсь, что он будет счастлив, узнав, как наследник Малфоев публично признал, что находится в долгу у наследника Поттеров. И он так же не будет счастлив, узнав причину этого. Я также уверен, что он возобновит ваши уроки о том, когда следует говорить, а когда молчать.

Снейп перенес внимание на гриффиндорцев в другой части класса, где он смог бы безопасно излить свой гнев из-за глупости собственного крестника. К счастью, его привычная мишень (кроме Поттера) умудрилась _опять_ испортить зелье_._

- Оранжевое? Лонгботтом, это зелье не должно быть оранжевым. Ответьте мне, в ваших мозгах затерялось хоть что-нибудь? Вы должны были использовать только одну крысиную селезенку и каплю сока пиявки. Это не только написано на доске, но я также был вынужден повторить все вслух, чтобы вы, безнадежные болваны, не отравили сами себя. Я начинаю удивляться, что же нужно сделать, чтобы донести это до вас, Лонгботтом.

/А я-то думал, что только Кинси и Гоа'улды настолько высокомерны./ - Прокомментировал Дэниел, наблюдая, как Мастер Зелий в пух и прах на словах разнес Гермиону Грейнджер, когда девочка предложила помочь Невиллу исправить его зелье. - /Снейп всегда такой?/

/Иногда даже хуже/. – Признался Гарри. - /Он пока еще не угрожает пустить Невилла на ингредиенты/.

Симус Финнеган, перегнувшийся через стол, чтобы позаимствовать у Гарри чешую для зелья, спросил:

- Гарри, слышал, что сегодня утром было напечатано в «Ежедневном Пророке»?

- Нет, а что? – На самом деле, Гарри было все равно. Он полностью сконцентрировался на окончании приготовления своего зелья, поскольку начал мальчик позже всех, и знал, что Снейп не сделает поправку на то, что он только что вышел из Больничного крыла.

- Сириуса Блэка видели неподалеку отсюда. – Ответил Симус. – Его заметила какая-то маггла, позвонившая по горячей линии. Но когда заявились Авроры, того уже и след простыл.

Малфой заметил интерес Поттера, услышавшего эту новость, и подумал, что сможет взять реванш за этот мерзкий трюк с жизненным долгом. Его глаза злобно засверкали, когда он спросил:

- Думаешь попробовать поймать Блэка собственноручно, Поттер?

Гарри с недоверием посмотрел на него:

- С чего бы это мне поступать настолько глупо, чтобы самому пытаться поймать массового убийцу?

- Не могу поверить, Поттер! Неужели ты не хочешь возмездия за совершенное им. – Удивился Малфой неожиданному ответу. А потом ему в голову пришла мысль. – Ты не знаешь, что он совершил, не так ли? Потому что, если бы это был я, и он убил кого-нибудь из моей семьи, то я не сидел бы в школе, как примерный маленький мальчик. Я отправился бы за ним.

Гарри, наконец, понял, о чем идет речь. Блэка посадили в тюрьму за убийство его семьи, но предполагается, что он ничего об этом не знает. Поэтому Гарри предпочел разыграть непонимание:

- О чем это ты там бормочешь, Малфой?

- Блэк убил…

Но Малфой не успел закончить свое сообщение. Снейп заявил:

- Все, кроме, скорее всего, Поттера, уже должны были закончить работу. Теперь настало время проверить зелье Лонгботтома.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 7.**

**МакДамблдор – Наполеон Волшебного Мира.**

_**Слова, слова, слова **_ = Разговоры на Древнем языке или Парселтанге.

_**/**_слова, слова, слова/ = Разговоры между Гарри и Дэниелом.

_Слова, слова, слова = _Личные мысли, флэшбеки, мысленное пространство/сон.

_*слова, слова, слова* = _Речь Феникса.

Ребята пришли на ЗоТС раньше профессора, и оставшееся до начала урока время Рон пытался выяснить, что же скрывает Гермиона. Однако делал он это шепотом, дабы девочка его не услышала. На протяжении всего завтрака Рон (в промежутках между набиванием рта) пытался уговорить ее признаться.

Дэниел же был более чем уверен, что знает «секрет», и поделился своими мыслями с Гарри. Выпавшие из сумки Гермионы учебники были по тем предметам, которые мальчики не посещали. А значит, с учетом ее присутствия на Зельях вместе с ними, у Гермионы есть какое-то устройство, позволяющее контролировать прыжки назад во времени. Однако прибор не возвращает ее в место отбытия. И если девочка не будет осторожна, то очень быстро себя выдаст.

К моменту прибытия профессора Люпина, все уже вытащили и разложили на партах перья, учебники и пергаменты.

- Добрый день. Можете убрать обратно в сумки все, кроме палочек. Сегодня будет практическое занятие.

Гарри и Рон с интересом уставились на учителя, искренне надеясь, что это практическое занятие будет лучше, чем аналогичное с Локхартом и его Корнуолльскими пикси.

Когда все убрали учебники обратно в сумки, Люпин произнес:

- Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Определенно, этот урок будет отличаться. До этого момента во время занятия они никогда не покидали класса ЗоТС. Ребята тихо последовали за преподавателем по пустому коридору. Повернув за угол, третьекурсники наткнулись на Пивза, запихивающего жевательную резинку в замочную скважину кладовки для метел.

- На твоем месте, Пивз, я бы вытащил эту жвачку. – Посоветовал полтергейсту Люпин. – Мистер Филч не обрадуется твоим проделкам, когда не сможет добраться до своих метел.

- Псих, лунатик, Люпин. – Пропел несколько раз Пивз, кувыркаясь в воздухе, а потом издал неприятный громкий фыркающий звук.

Ребята поразились отношению Пивза к учителю ЗоТС. Обычно, полтергейст все-таки выказывал уважение преподавательскому составу. Третьекурсники решили подождать и посмотреть, как Люпин справится с подобным неуважением.

Профессор слегка вздохнул и вытащил палочку.

- Как вы сможете сейчас сами удостовериться, есть очень полезное маленькое заклинание. Прошу вас, смотрите внимательно.

Подняв палочку на уровень плеча, он произнес:

- _Wassiwasi__! _– И указал ей на Пивза.

Жевательная резинка со скоростью пули вылетела из замочной скважины и метко попала в левую ноздрю полтергейста. Пивз резко взлетел и поспешил скрыться из виду, при этом посылая проклятья на все головы.

- Это было классно, сэр! – С благоговением произнес Дин Томас. - Даже МакГонагалл не удавалось так эффективно избавиться от Пивза.

- Спасибо, Дин. – Люпин слегка склонил голову в поклоне и убрал палочку. – Идем дальше?

И третьекурсники последовали за Люпином дальше по коридору, уже больше веря в возможности нового преподавателя ЗоТС. Похоже, он знал, что делать.

Их шествие остановилось у учительской. Открыв дверь, Люпин жестом пригласил всех заходить внутрь.

Третьекурсники последовали приказу и быстро зашли, тут же создав толчею в дверях. Они увидели Снейпа, сидящего в одном из разнообразных кресел, разбросанных по обшитой панелями комнате, и пристально смотрящего на вошедших.

- Не закрывайте дверей, Люпин. – Приказал Снейп, вставая с кресла и направляясь к выходу. – Я предпочту пропустить этот спектакль.

И прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь, зельевар выдал предупреждение:

- Не знаю, говорил ли вам кто-нибудь, Люпин, но в этом классе учится Невилл Лонгботтом, безнадежный случай. Я бы не советовал доверять ему ничего важного, если только позади него не окажется мисс Грейнджер, шепчущая мальчику на ухо инструкции.

Гарри/Дэниел увидели, как покраснел Невилл, получив публичное унижение. Они оба уставились на профессора Зелий, удивляясь, почему он решил в открытую унизить Невилла вне своих уроков. Может, Снейп получает от этого своего рода извращенное удовлетворение?

Люпин же лишь слегка приподнял бровь и ответил:

- Наоборот, я надеюсь, что Невилл поможет мне в начале урока. И я не сомневаюсь, что он без проблем справится с порученным.

Невилл приобрел еще более пунцовый оттенок, если подобное вообще возможно. А Гарри не мог не задуматься, не переоценил ли профессор способности гриффиндорца. Невилл редко проявлял себя на каких-либо уроках, помимо Гербологии.

Снейп презрительно хмыкнул и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Люпин провел класс по длинной, обшитой панелями учительской к шкафу в дальнем углу, где преподаватели хранили запасные мантии.

Несколько студентов испугано ахнули, когда шкаф начал качаться и стукаться об стенку при приближении профессора.

- Не беспокойтесь. – Заговорил Люпин спокойным и уверенным голосом. – Это просто боггарт, которого мы сегодня будем изучать. Я попросил директора оставить его, так как хотел обеспечить третьекурсникам работу с настоящим объектом.

Большинство учеников не выглядели уверенными, особенно после упоминания профессором, что они должны суметь справиться с боггартом. Невилл приобрел пепельный оттенок, а Симус начал поглядывать в сторону двери.

Как будто не замечая беспокойства третьекурсникоа, профессор Люпин начал объяснять материал, рассказывая о любимых боггартами темных замкнутых пространствах. А потом он задал вопрос:

- Так вот, первое, что мы должны спросить у самих себя: что есть боггарт?

Увидев разрешающий жест, Гермиона ответила:

- Это бесформенный метаморф. Он принимает форму самого сильного страха находящегося перед ним человека.

/Наверное, именно поэтому Снейп и ушел вместо того, чтобы остаться и понаблюдать за провалом Невилла./ - Предположил Дэниел. - /Вряд ли он хочет, чтобы хоть кто-то из гриффиндорцев знал о его потаенном страхе/.

/Вполне возможно/. – Согласился Гарри. - /Снейп получает наслаждение, запугивая и терроризируя остальных. Так что ему точно не понравится, если кто-то узнает о его страхах. Интересно, а каким станет его боггарт?/

/Думаю, на данный момент, насущнее понять, каким он станет для нас. Ибо через несколько мгновений именно мы встретимся с боггартом/. – Отметил Дэниел. - /Мы можем выдать себя, если он превратится сразу в два отдельных объекта/.

Это откровение настолько шокировало Гарри, что он замолчал и успел услышать завершение речи профессора.

- … и он сразу примет форму того, чего мы боимся сильнее всего.

Проигнорировав слабый всхлип со стороны Невилла, Люпин продолжил:

- И это дает нам некоторое преимущество. Вы можете сказать, какое… Гарри?

Мальчик сильно удивился, поняв, что вопрос адресован лично ему. Ведь он даже руки не поднимал! Гермиона же выглядела слегка раздосадованной: не ее выбрали для ответа. Однако это не помешало девочке продолжить пританцовывать на месте с поднятой рукой на случай, если Гарри ошибется. Не уверенный в своем ответе, мальчик высказал догадку:

- Возможно, потому, что нас много. И боггарт не сможет определиться, в кого ему превратиться?

- Именно так! – Польщено ответил Люпин.

Пока профессор Люпин объяснял, почему лучше бороться с боггартом в компании, чем в одиночку, и как это делать, Дэниел пытался быстро придумать способ решения возникшей проблемы. А именно: как не позволить боггарту раскрыть их секрет о нахождении двух людей в теле Гарри. Хедвиг смогла засечь его, только когда он был активен или разговаривал с мальчиком. Клювокрыл обнаружил его, даже когда Джексон ничего не делал. Однако никто из них не мог выдать его присутствие, как это способен сделать боггарт.

Дэниел всегда славился своим умением быстро соображать на ходу, однако сейчас он впал в ступор, пока не вспомнил о своей способности ощущать магические подписи как людей, так и предметов вокруг себя. Затея была рискованной и могла не сработать, но на данный момент Джексон не был способен придумать ничего лучше.

/Гарри, кажется, я придумал, как спрятать мое присутствие от боггарта/. – Быстро произнес Дэниел.

/И как?/ - Заинтересовался Гарри. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Джексон снова его магически истощил. В этом случае мадам Помфри никогда не выпустит их из Больничного крыла.

/Я планирую соединить наши магические подписи. Таким образом, мы будем выглядеть как одно очень могущественное существо/. – Объяснил Джексон.

/Хорошо/. – Гарри мысленно скрестил пальцы на удачу.

Закрыв глаза, Дэниел направил свою волю и силу вознесшихся на соединение энергетического узора с магической энергией мальчика. Спустя мгновение он проверил результат: не идеальное совпадение, но вполне достаточно для их задумки. Удобно устроившись, Джексон постарался как можно лучше соединить их магические узоры, продолжая наблюдать глазами мальчика за постепенно уменьшающейся очередью.

Дэниел видел, как Люпин обращается с сильно испуганным Невиллом. За свою жизнь археолог повидал достаточное количество преподавателей, чтобы без проблем отличить хорошего учителя от посредственности. Люпин очень терпеливо объяснял Невиллу, что мальчик должен попытаться сделать, согласно его ожиданиям. Сравнивая нынешнего профессора с предыдущими преподавателями ЗоТС, согласно воспоминаниям Гарри, Джексон мог с уверенностью заявить, что Люпин вполне подходит для этой должности. И существовала вероятность, что хотя бы в этом году Гарри и его одноклассники научатся защищать себя от поджидающих их за пределами школы опасностей.

Прежде, чем открыть шкаф, Люпин обратился к классу:

- Если Невилл справится с боггартом, то, скорее всего, тот обратит свое внимание на кого-то из вас. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы каждый сейчас задумался и выяснил, каким образом представить свои страхи в наиболее смешном виде.

В голове Дэниела тут же возник образ Джека с пылающими глазами Гоа'улда. Он решил взглянуть, что происходит в голове Гарри. Джексон увидел образ Тома Риддла, более известного как Волдеморт. Но уже через мгновение, он был заменен Сай'ки'ес, называемых также Дементорами.

А еще мгновение спустя, Дэниел отвлекся от попыток мальчика сделать Дементора смешным на Люпина, открывающего двери гардероба. В ту же секунду из шкафа вылетел Снейп, потрясая вытянутым пальцем в сторону Невилла. Мальчику потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы произнести заклинание. Но, как только он это сделал, одежда Снейпа изменилась на платье в викторианском стиле и шляпку со стервятником. Дэниелу стоило огромных трудов удержаться от смеха. В противном случае он мог бы повредить тщательно соединенные энергоузоры.

Джексон продолжал наблюдать, как профессор по одному вызывает студентов, и полностью сконцентрировался на соединении магических подписей.

Когда безногий паук остановился рядом с ногами Гарри, мальчик решил использовать свой шанс с боггартом, хотя до сих пор так и не придумал, как сделать из Дементора менее опасное существо. Поэтому и Гарри, и Дэниел сильно удивились, когда на их пути встал профессор Защиты. Боггарт тут же превратился в серебряную сферу, напомнившую Джексону Луну.

/Почему он так поступил?/ - «Подумал» Гарри, в то время как Люпин позволил Невиллу справиться с тараканом, в которого в очередной раз изменился боггарт.

/Без понятия./ - Признался Дэниел.

Поэтому, когда Люпин наградил Гарри пятью баллами, мальчик запротестовал:

- Но ведь я даже не встречался с боггартом, сэр!

- Не встречались. – Согласился Люпин. – Но вы ответили на вопрос.

В пятницу урок Прорицания прошел в точном согласии с ожиданиями Гарри/Дэниела. Трелони практически летала по воздуху, без остановки упоминая, как она смогла предвидеть несчастный случай, и продолжала утверждать, что, не смотря ни на что, над Гарри все еще висит аура Грима. Поэтому он по-прежнему находится на волоске от смерти. Гарри же лишь мысленно отметил необходимость перед ланчем переговорить с профессором МакГонагалл о переводе на Древние Руны.

Рон выглядел расстроенным, что его друг все-таки будет ходить на Древние Руны вместо Прорицаний, хотя и не говорил об этом в Больничном крыле. В конце концов, Гарри удалось успокоить его, и рыжеволосый мальчик смог понять, почему его друг чувствует себя настолько некомфортно с преподавателем, которая находит извращенное удовольствие, предсказывая ему смерть при каждой встрече. Рон также признался, что и он не испытывал бы восторга, если бы кто-нибудь начинал пророчить ему смерть каждый раз, когда он попадается этому человеку на глаза.

Урок УзМС в пятницу хоть и не был настолько захватывающим, как предыдущий, но, все равно, оказался очень интересным. Хагрид рассказывал о фениксах. И хотя Фоукс был единственным имеющимся фениксом, весь класс потрясло известие, что на свете существует несколько видов фениксов, каждый из которых связан с определенным природным элементом. В итоге, всем, кроме Малфоя, урок понравился. Гриффиндорцы возвращались, обсуждая новую информацию, и даже слизеринцы уходили с нормальным видом, а не так, словно их заставили пережить нечто отвратительное.

Первый урок Гарри/Дэниела по Древним Рунам также был очень интересным. Дэниел был знаком с Рунами, преимущественно со скандинавскими, которые, в свою очередь, были связаны с Асгардом. Но он впервые видел, как их используют в других целях, а точнее, для заклинаний. Профессор Конрой Торрин по-настоящему любил свой предмет. Он объяснил, что, хотя руны в основном и используются разрушителями заклятий и чародеями, но знание значений рун и способов их использования в комбинациях друг с другом помогут выяснить, что за заклинания использованы на старинных фамильных артефактах, и для чего они предназначены.

/А я считал, что это профессор Камберлэнд с Восточного факультета самый скучный лектор в мире./ - Прокомментировал Дэниел первый урок по Истории Магии. - /Да по сравнению с этим малым он просто образец сверхактивного человека. Биннс вообще говорит хоть о чем-нибудь, кроме Восстаний гоблинов?/

/Я об этом не слышал/. – Ответил Гарри. - /Он лишь однажды сменил тему, и то только после вопросов Гермионы о Тайной комнате./

Прозвенел звонок, оповещающий об окончании урока, и большая часть студентов начала приходить в себя после сна.

/Хочешь его встряхнуть?/ - Предложил Дэниел.

/Как?/ - Тут же заинтересовался Гарри.

/Отдай мне ненадолго контроль./

Сгорая от любопытства, мальчик поменялся с Джексоном местами.

- Профессор Биннс. – Раздался голос Дэниел/Гарри среди шума встающих студентов.

- Да, мистер Поттер? - Ответил призрак монотонным голосом.

- Я хотел бы спросить… А вы преподаете что-нибудь, кроме Восстаний гоблинов?

Все студенты тут же пораженно замерли.

- Сэр, я хочу сказать, - продолжил Дэниел/Гарри, - что вы задали нам на летние каникулы эссе о сожжении ведьм в Средние века. Но мы не только не обсуждали выполненные работы, но вы даже не вернули их нам с выставленными оценками. А ведь прошло уже более месяца. И я уверен, что История Волшебного мира состоит не только из нескончаемого числа Восстаний гоблинов. В смысле, почему вы не рассказываете о Мерлине, который считается Отцом-основателем Британского магического мира? Или не преподаете об отделении магического народа от обыкновенных людей? Ведь именно эта информация нам необходима.

Призрачный Биннс уставился на мальчика, ничего не говоря.

Когда тишина затянулась на несколько минут, Дэниел/Гарри продолжил:

- Разве не должны те, кто вырос за пределами Волшебного мира, знать его богатую историю? То есть, разве мы не имеем права знать о выдающихся и не очень событиях мира магии? Или это настолько большой и страшный секрет, и вы считаете, что на самом деле мы не принадлежим этому миру?

Когда Биннс так и продолжил с открытым ртом смотреть на мальчика, Дэниел/Гарри решил нанести заключительный удар:

- Понятно, сэр, все, что вы хотите нам показать, так это неприязнь, если не открытую ненависть, которую испытывают к волшебникам другие расы.

Высказавшись, мальчик вышел из класса, оставив своих друзей позади и заставив их бежать за ним по дороге в Большой зал на ланч.

- Не могу поверить, что ты такое сказал! – Начала отчитывать его Гермиона сразу же, как только догнала мальчика.

- И в чем твоя проблема? – Гарри был совершенно не против оставить контроль за Дэниелом. Он прекрасно знал, что археолог даже в худший из своих дней сможет опровергнуть любое утверждение Гермионы. - Я считаю, что это был вполне закономерный вопрос. Биннс рассказывает нам только о Восстаниях гоблинов, не считая того случая, когда ты спросила его о Тайной комнате. Предполагается, что он преподаватель истории, а это значит, что он должен преподавать историю!

- Он преподает историю! – Возразила Гермиона, накладывая еду на тарелку. - Он рассказывает о Восстаниях гоблинов, которые являются частью истории.

- Гермиона, - Для привлечения внимания Дэниел/Гарри воспользовался полным именем девочки, вместо уменьшительного, которое они с Роном придумали для нее. – Курс называется _История Магии_, верно?

- Да. – Тут же откликнулась Гермиона. – И именно этому Биннс нас учит… _Истории._

Рон наблюдал за спором между Гарри и Гермионой с той же внимательностью, с которой он смотрел квиддичные матчи, при этом не забывая закидывать еду в рот. Он сильно удивился, когда Гарри заговорил на уроке. Однако сомневался, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее. Согласно рассказам отца, Биннс рассказывал тот же самый материал о Восстаниях гоблинов, даже когда был живым.

- Он преподает лишь один из аспектов истории. – Указал Дэниел/Гарри. – Это было бы нормально, если бы мы учились в колледже, где требуется преподавание лишь одного из аспектов истории. Например, в маггловском колледже нам могли бы читать Средневековую историю или Древнюю историю Египта. Но считается, что Биннс должен преподавать общую историю Волшебного мира, то есть, **все** ее аспекты. А не о ненависти волшебников к гоблинам или их к нам, увековеченной в войнах. Я отказываюсь верить, что история Волшебного мира состоит из нескончаемого потока гоблинских восстаний.

На лице Гермионы явно отражалось осуждение, хотя она и не могла найти несоответствий в рассуждениях мальчика.

- Но ты не должен был говорить такого профессору Биннсу. Это неуважение к учителю. А он преподает согласно утвержденному учебному плану.

- Кем утвержденному? – Спросил Дэниел/Гарри. – Хогвартсом? Министерством? Я так не думаю. Иначе бы нам не задали на лето эссе по сожжению ведьм в Средних веках. Вместо этого мы бы писали работу по Восстанию гоблинов.

Гермиона лишь фыркнула, отказываясь продолжить дискуссию, так как она не смогла заставить Гарри признать свою неправоту. Вместо этого она посвятила себя ланчу и начала читать учебник по Арифмантике.

Как только прозвенел звонок об окончании Трансфигурации, МакГонагалл тут же завладела вниманием студентов, пока они не успели покинуть класс.

- Гриффиндорцы! Вы должны удостовериться, что сдали мне свои разрешения _до_ Хэллоуина, если вы планируете пойти в Хогсмид в первый раз. Если я не получу разрешения, то вам не разрешат посещение. Поэтому постарайтесь не забыть.

Когда Невилл поднял руку, профессор произнесла:

- Ваша бабушка уже выслала мне ваше разрешение, Невилл.

Мальчик облегчено вздохнул и вышел из класса вслед за Роном, Гарри и Гермионой.

- Эй, Гарри, мы сегодня сдадим наши разрешения? – Спросил Рон.

- Да. Лучше разделаться с этим, как можно раньше. Я так рад, что сумел уговорить дядю Вернона подписать его до раздутия тетушки Мардж. Сомневаюсь, что он согласился бы сделать это после. – Заметил Гарри/Дэниел.

- Гарри, ты ведь не думаешь на самом деле о посещении Хогсмида? – В шоке уставилась на него Гермиона. – Зачем совершать нечто настолько глупое? Ты должен _оставаться_ в школе! – Она огляделась по сторонам и зашептала. – Мистер Уизли предупредил, что Сириус Блэк охотится на тебя. Так зачем же тебе совершать такую дурость и идти туда, где он легко сможет до тебя добраться? Ты всегда сможешь посетить Хогсмид потом, когда они его поймают!

- Гермиона, - не согласился Рон, - Гарри не должен быть единственным третьекурсником, пропустившим Хогсмид. Это же просто неправильно, не пойти туда!

- Мистер Уизли сказал Гарри, что он **должен** оставаться в школе в безопасности. – Прошипела девочка, удивленная, что Рон с ней не согласен. Ведь он тоже знал, что Блэк охотится на Гарри. Его собственный отец был настолько уверен в этом, что нашел нужным предупредить Гарри о необходимости оставаться на школьной территории.

- Просто игнорируй ее, Гарри. Она, видимо, не хочет, чтобы ты отдохнул. – Резко ответил Рон. – Сириус Блэк вряд ли будет рисковать быть пойманным ради попытки похитить Гарри посреди толпы студентов в Хогсмиде. Но я уверен, что министр выделит несколько авроров на случай, если он все же окажется настолько глуп.

- Я пойду. – Подтвердил Гарри/Дэниел.

Гермиона попыталась запугать мальчика:

- Я уверена, что профессор МакГонагалл сможет донести до тебя простую истину: это не безопасно для тебя. Почему ты так хочешь подвергнуть свою жизнь риску?

По требованию Дэниела, Гарри ответил:

- Знаешь, твои возражения имели бы большее значение, если бы ты тоже не собиралась в Хогсмид. Согласно газетам, Блэк не может не знать, что ты мой друг. И даже если я не пойду, то что остановит его от твоего похищения с целью вынудить меня обменять твою жизнь на свою? Точно так же, что остановит Блэка от похищения любого из учеников школы с той же целью? Если бы Дамблдор и МакГонагалл на самом деле волновались о Блэке, то они отменили бы все походы в Хогсмид. Но они этого не сделали, а, следовательно, я не собираюсь отказывать себе в удовольствии.

И Гарри ушел вперед раньше, чем Гермиона смогла попытаться продолжить спор.

Вручив Декану факультета разрешение на посещение Хогсмида, Гарри направился в старый класс, который Фред и Джордж посоветовали ему для зельеварения. Мальчик собирался проверить генеалогическое зелье, которое они варили вместе с Дэниелом. Учитывая, что близнецы всегда умудрялись спланировать и воплотить в жизнь свои розыгрыши, Гарри с Дэниелом предположили, что ребята знают несколько безопасных мест, в которых можно работать, не боясь быть пойманным. В итоге они оказались правы. Комната была покрыта толстым слоем пыли, и Дэниел лишний раз порадовался, что у него больше нет на нее аллергии. Помещение также располагалось в стороне от используемых коридоров, так что их никто не тревожил, даже Гермиона. А тот факт, что классная комната еще и была относительно близко от совятни (конечно, _сравнительно_ относительно близко) лишь добавило плюсов, ибо Гарри мог по пути повидать Хэдвиг. Сова требовалась им для доставки фамильного древа в Гринготтс, дабы его положили в сейф до востребования. Гарри совсем не прельщала мысль, что кто-то раньше времени его увидит.

/Интересно, почему она выглядела настолько разочарованной из-за моего подписанного разрешения?/ – Удивлялся мальчик, пытаясь выяснить, почему МакГонагалл выглядела так, словно хотела опротестовать его разрешение.

/Может, не ожидала, что оно у тебя будет? Хотя почему она так думала, я не знаю./ - Ответил Дэниел. - /Если только они каким-то образом не держали связь с Дурслями, и знают, что последние его не подписывали. С другой стороны, почему бы они интересовались этим, я тоже не знаю./

Гарри мысленно пожал плечами и посадил Хедвиг на ее насест, возвращаясь к котлу с зельем. Он специально накрыл его защитной крышкой, так как в зелье ничто не должно было попасть, пока оно настаивается, даже солнечный свет. Допускался только тусклый свет от факелов или от _Люмоса. _Но не солнечный.

/Возможно, они знают о Блэке и его цели добраться до меня. И поскольку они считают, что мне об этом ничего неизвестно, то не хотят рисковать и сообщать об этом./

/Скорее всего, так оно и есть. Я более чем уверен, что она тут же побежит к Дамблдору и будет надеяться, что он все-таки сможет отговорить тебя от похода. Ведь сама она не имеет права запретить тебе, раз на руках имеется подписанное разрешение… просто подписано оно не Дурслями/. – Джексон был определенно доволен своей способностью к подделке подписей.

Для успешного завершения планов до конца года им необходимо было право свободно перемещаться вне школы, избегая вопросов. И Хогсмид казался лучшим вариантом. Единственное его неудобство, которое могли предвидеть Гарри/Дэниел, - Рон и Гермиона. Они могли быть приставучими, как репейник. Но затеряться в неизбежной толпе студентов не казалось таким уж сложным, особенно если учесть, что им всего-то и надо будет отлучиться на пару часиков.

Подняв крышку, Гарри произнес:

- _Lumos__._

Содержимое котла оказалось небесно-голубого цвета. Каким оно и должно было быть согласно учебнику.

- Зелье готово. – Гарри надел кольцо на правую руку, дабы появился Дэниел.

Вытащив свиток пергамента из сумки, мальчик окунул его в зелье. И Джексон с Гарри стали наблюдать, как небесно-голубое зелье впитывается в бумагу. После того, как зелье полностью впиталось, пергамент на несколько секунд засиял голубым светом. Когда сияние спало, свиток ничем не отличался от других обыкновенных пергаментов, содержащих домашнюю работу мальчика.

Вытащив свиток из котла, Гарри развернул его, а Дэниел прижал углы. Достав булавку, мальчик проткнул палец и позволил трем каплям крови упасть на пергамент, образовав треугольник. На каждую каплю он повторял:

- _Ostendo prosapia nemus materia versus iens tergum triginta genit. (1)_

Кровь впиталась в пергамент, и затем он запульсировал глубоким зеленым светом. Дэниел нашел, что этот свет совпадает с цветом глаз Гарри, а также с цветом глаз матери мальчика, которую мужчина видел на картине. И лишь спустя несколько минут свет погас, а вместо него на свитке быстро начали появляться имена… много имен.

- Надеюсь, пергамента хватит. – Прокомментировал Дэниел.

- Мы планировали составить родословную только на тридцать поколений. Значит, она закончится где-то в 1300-х годах. Должно хватить.

Они прождали еще несколько минут, а потом приступили к изучению имен. Им необходимо было выявить наилучшее место для внесения изменений, дабы Дэниел оказался членом семьи Эванс. Как оказалось, древо было закодировано при помощи нескольких цветов. Имена Гарри и его матери были записаны темно-зеленым цветом. И этот цвет, скорее всего (учитывая, что они оба были волшебниками), означал волшебников и ведьм. А если брать в расчет тот факт, что были и другие имена, отмеченные тем же цветом, то можно было утверждать, что Лили Эванс была не первой ведьмой в своей семье. Лишь первой за очень долгий период времени.

Примерно за два или три века, посчитал Джексон, учитывая стандартные двадцать пять лет на поколение. Петунья отражалась желтым цветом. Также, как и Дадли, и большинство других представителей фамильного древа Эванс. Имя Вернона Дурсля было черного цвета и соединялось с именем Петуньей брачной линией. Также за последние два века черным цветом было выделено несколько других имен. Дэниел предположил, что таким цветом выделяются люди вообще без магических способностей, то есть неспособные даже передать потенциальные гены своим потомкам.

- Кодировка цвета поможет нам наилучшим образом определить, где произвести изменения. – Произнес Дэниел, ведя пальцем по древу от имен Гарри и его матери вниз, ища точку, где было несколько детей в семье и, как минимум, один из них был выделен зеленым цветом, а не желтым. – Также это позволит нам легче справиться с Петуньей. Особенно, если учесть, что она, как и Дадли, и твои бабушка с дедушкой, оказались сквибами. Учитывая ее отношение ко всему, так или иначе имеющему отношение к магии, мы можем напугать ее перспективой женитьбы Дадли.

Хотя Гарри до сих пор не интересовался девочками, но он прекрасно понимал из воспоминаний Дэниела, что когда-нибудь он будет совершать ужасно глупые поступки, лишь бы добиться их внимания. И мальчик не мог не содрогнуться, представив себе женящегося Дадли или Дадли, становившегося отцом. Поэтому Поттер не мог не съехидничать:

- Я более чем уверен, что миллионы молодых девушек по всему миру возведут культ в вашу честь и будут ему поклоняться, если вы умудритесь убедить мою тетю в необходимости следить за Дадли, чтобы избежать появления магически одаренного внука.

Дэниел насмешливо фыркнул:

- Учитывая его размеры только из твоих воспоминаний, я сомневаюсь, что какая-либо девушка добровольно согласиться заняться с ним сексом, не боясь оказаться раздавленной насмерть.

_**Вот!**_ Палец Дэниела наконец-то обнаружил точку на древе, где началось разделение между магически одаренными и лишенными магии детьми. Примерно до середины шестнадцатого века на древе преобладал зеленый цвет. А после этого временного рубежа главным цветами стали желтый и черный.

Ткнув сияющим кончиком пальца на одно из желтых имен, не относящегося напрямую к предкам Гарри, Дэниел изменил цвет на зеленый. Удостоверившись, что его энергоподпись совпадает с Гарри (чтобы изменения не были обнаружены), мужчина провел пальцем вниз по пергаменту, изменяя достаточное количество имен на зеленые. Таким образом, появилась ветвь магически одаренных людей, в то время как остальные, в основном, были сквибами. Достигнув крайней дюжины, Джексон решил изменить даже имена, чтобы они совпадали с его фамильным древом и заканчивались им самим.

- Вы уверены, что изменения нельзя будет обнаружить никакими заклинаниями? – Гарри хотел лишний раз получить заверения. Потому как, если они провалятся на данном этапе, то Дамблдор обязательно вмешается, и мальчик не сможет изменить своих опекунов или избавиться от Дурслей.

- Насколько мне известно, нет. – Заверил его Дэниел. – Все заклинания, о которых мы нашли упоминание в книгах, и использующиеся для определения подлинности древа, проверяются на кровь и совпадение магической подписи. Наши силы соединены. Поэтому все должно пройти без проблем. И даже сам Дамблдор при проверке не сможет обнаружить подделку. Не то, чтобы мы предоставили ему такую возможность.

Отдав древо Хедвиг для доставки в Гринготтс, Гарри посмотрел на часы.

- Мы должны возвращаться, иначе Рон с Гермионой начнут нас искать.

В субботу утром во время завтрака к Гарри подошла профессор МакГонагалл:

- Мистер Поттер, директор желает встретиться с вами после завтрака. Пароль «Херши».

Когда она отошла, Рон спросил:

- Интересно, зачем Дамблдору сегодня встречаться с тобой?

Гарри пожал плечами:

Не знаю. Выясню по ходу дела.

/Спорим, я знаю зачем!/ - Произнес Дэниел. - /Он хочет попытаться отговорить нас от похода в Хогсмид. Или планирует наложить на нас какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы мы расхотели туда идти./

Гермиона хмуро посмотрела на Гарри:

- Спорим, я знаю зачем. Ты ведь отдал свое разрешение на посещение профессору МакГонагалл, не так ли?

- И что, если это так? – Не стал отрицать очевидного Поттер. – Так же, как и остальные третьекурсники, я имею полное право на посещение Хогсмида.

Гермиона постаралась донести до Гарри свою точку зрения:

- Гарри, за остальными третьекурсниками не охотится сумасшедший, пытающийся их убить. Ты не должен забывать о Сириусе Блэке.

- Почему ты так уверена в этом? – Возразил мальчик.

Девочка недоуменно уставилась на него:

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Почему ты так уверена, что Блэк охотиться не за кем-либо другим? – Спокойно спросил Гарри. – Если же Блэк на самом деле придет по мою душу, то что помешает ему похитить одного из студентов?

- Зачем ему это делать? – Гермиона не могла поверить собственным ушам. Это был один из самых глупых доводов когда-либо слышимых ею.

- Это называется похищением, Гермиона. И постоянно происходит в маггловском мире. – Напомнил ей Гарри. – С точно такой же вероятностью Блэк может похитить кого угодно, и вынудить директора или министерство обменять меня на заложника.

- Они никогда не пойдут на такое! – Запротестовала девочка. – Они не уступят его требованиям!

- Но ты не можешь быть уверена в этом на сто процентов, не так ли? – Возразил Поттер. – И если бы они на самом деле воспринимали Блэка в качестве угрозы, то запретили бы **всем** студентам идти в Хогсмид.

И прежде чем Гермиона нашлась с ответом, Гарри встал и покинул гриффиндорский стол.

Шагнув на вращающуюся лестницу, ведущую к кабинету Дамблдора, Гарри попросил:

/Дэниел, а вы не могли бы провести эту встречу с директором вместо меня?/

/Уверен, что хочешь этого?/

/Ага. Я до сих пор сильно зол на старика, сующего свой нос, куда не просят. И могу сболтнуть что-нибудь лишнее. Он слишком хорош в умении вытаскивать из тебя именно ту информацию, которую ты стараешься сохранить в секрете. Особенно при помощи этой его роли доброго дедушки. А так как вы не имели с ним дел до этого и старше меня, то сможете контролировать себя и не выдать нас обоих./

После смены контроля Дэниел произнес:

/Дамблдор может изображать из себя кого угодно, но он не дурак. Он мне сильно напоминает Мориарти из Шерлока Холмса. Но каким-то образом он оказался обладателем репутации благородного человека Холмса, успешно пряча черты истинного манипулятора. Мы оба должны быть очень осторожны рядом с ним./

Достигнув верха лестницы, Дэниел обнаружил, что дверь в кабинет уже открыта. Вежливости ради он постучал о косяк, хотя и был абсолютно уверен, что старому волшебнику известно о его присутствии.

Когда директор посмотрел на него, Дэниел/Гарри заговорил слегка неуверенным голосом человека, который теряется в догадках, ожидают ли его проблемы или нет.

- Профессор МакГонагалл передала, что вы желаете меня видеть, сэр.

- Да, Гарри, проходи, садись. - Показал Дамблдор на мягкое кресло перед столом.

Как только они вошли в кабинет, Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце упало:

/Ой…/

/Что случилось?/ - Дэниел огляделся, выискивая потенциальную угрозу, но не заметил никого, кроме… _**Фоукс!**_

На занятии Хагрида о Фениксах Гарри изо всех сил старался всегда находиться среди однокурсников и избегал привлекать внимания Фоукса. Дэниел же на протяжении всего урока тихо сидел на задворках сознания мальчика, дабы избежать возможного обнаружения со стороны феникса. Ведь он был верным фамилиаром Дамблдора. И они не хотели, чтобы Фоукс сообщил о них директору.

Вот только пара забыла, что большую часть своего времени феникс проводит в кабинете директора.

Мысленно Дэниел пожал плечами:

/Уже поздно об этом думать./

Гарри понимал, что мужчина прав, но все равно мысленно скрестил пальцы и начал тихо молиться любому, кто готов его услышать, лишь бы Фоукс не выдал их секрета.

Как только Дэниел сел, феникс метнулся к ним, издав захватывающую дух трель, и уселся на колени к мужчине.

- Похоже, Фоукс рад тебя видеть. – Заметил Дамблдор.

*_Приветствую вас, Светлый Лорд_* - Пропел феникс. - *_Зачем вы здесь под видом молодого Гарри Поттера? Или вы укрыли его от тех, кто желает использовать мальчика и принести ему вред?_*

Но Гарри с Дэниелом не успели сообразить ответ, как Фоукс слегка приподнял голову и издал удивленную трель.

*_Вы __**соединены!**__ Как такое возможно?*_

/Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для разговоров./ - Дэниел надеялся, что феникс услышит его мысли.

*_Вы правы, Лорд.*_ - Пропел Фоукс. - *_Я появлюсь в спальне молодого Поттера в Гриффиндорской башне сегодня, когда все уснут. И мы сможем поговорить.*_

Гарри тут же «подумал»:

/Фоукс, пожалуйста, не говори о нас директору!/

_*Не беспокойся, птенец, мой клюв на замке.* - _Фоукс издал трель сильно похожую на смех. - _*Я категорично заявил Связанному со мной еще после той ночи в маггловской больнице, что выбранный им путь опасен. И если он еще хоть раз посмеет повторить свои действия по отношению к тебе, то потеряет меня. И не важно, какие цели он при этом преследует.*_

Фоукс еще раз послал своему Связанному предупреждение, прежде чем поудобнее устроиться на коленях мальчика. Феникс подтолкнул ближайшую к нему руку, требуя ласки.

Не знающий ничего о прошедшем под его носом разговоре, Дамблдор все же смог быстро скрыть следы изумления от резкой смены настроения Фоукса. В большинстве случаев феникс молчал в присутствии других и прямо-таки излучал осуждение августовскому решению Дамблдора, когда последний вмешался в воспоминания Гарри и Поппи.

Дамблдор даже не предполагал, что феникс может сердиться дольше пары дней. Но Фоукс явно ставил рекорды. Феникс просто не понимал, что иногда, ради Великого Блага Всех, необходимо совершать неприятные вещи.

Директор вздохнул, надеясь, что данное поведение означает конец раздраженному состоянию феникса. Но возвратив все свое внимание мальчику, Дамблдор поинтересовался:

- Как прошло лето?

- У родственников все было вполне нормально… Наверное. Они же не убили меня. – Дэниел/Гарри пустил хитрую шпильку о настоящих событиях, но представил все в виде шутки. – Однако последняя пара недель была по-настоящему великолепна. Мне понравилось исследовать Косую аллею. – Он на мгновение посмотрел на Дамблдора. – Но я не думаю, что вы пригласили меня, чтобы поговорить о прошедших каникулах.

- Ты прав. – Признался директор. – Но я хотел удостовериться, что ты не испытываешь затяжной постэффект после встречи с василиском в конце прошлого года.

Гарри мысленно хмыкнул. Если бы Дамблдор не пытался играть с его памятью, то, возможно, мальчик бы и поверил. Но не сейчас.

- Я в порядке. А вы проверили Джинни Уизли? – Спросил Дэниел/Гарри. – В конце концов, ей досталось от рук Тома Риддла гораздо больше.

- Да, конечно. – Дамблдор сделал вид, что он слегка оскорблен подобным вопросом. – Но поскольку ты проводишь каникулы в маггловском мире, я подумал, что мне следует лично спросить и удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке.

- Ну, если бы вы разрешили мне остаться здесь, о чем я просил вас в прошлом году, то вы бы знали об этом, не так ли? Это все, что вы хотели узнать, директор? – Дэниел начал подниматься, как будто собираясь уйти.

- Боюсь, есть еще кое-что. – Дамблдор выглядел слегка виновато, хотя никто из сидящих по другую сторону стола не повелся на его вид. – Боюсь, что разрешение, которое ты отдал профессору МакГонагалл, пропало. И до тех пор, пока ты не получишь другое, подписанное твоими тетей или дядей, ты не сможешь посещать Хогсмид вместе с остальными студентами.

- Так не честно! Почему виноват оказался я, если профессор МакГонагалл потеряла мое разрешение? – Дэниел/Гарри помнил, что он должен вести себя как тринадцатилетний юноша, а не тридцативосьмилетний мужчина. – Мне стоило огромных трудов получить первое подписанное разрешение. И я сомневаюсь, что они согласятся подписать второе, особенно после того, как я раздул тетушку Мардж.

Дамблдор опустил глаза на стол, скрывая облегчение от новости, что, возможно, Гарри не сможет заставить родственников подписать второй раз. Снова посмотрев на Гарри, он произнес:

- Извини, Гарри, но таковы правила. У нас должно быть подписанное разрешение. Но мы, конечно же, пошлем им для подписи другой бланк. Я уверен, что они поступят правильно, и подпишут его еще раз.

Дэниел/Гарри хмыкнул:

- Да, конечно. С какой планеты вы свалились, если верите в подобное? – Он сделал паузу, чтобы вздохнуть, а потом произнес, как будто озвучивая только что пришедшую ему мысль в голову. – А остальным студентам вы сообщили, что они не идут? В смысле, профессор ведь не могла поступить настолько глупо и потерять только мое разрешение, не так ли? И если мое оказалось единственно потерянным, то меня начинают одолевать смутные подозрения.

Молчание Дамблдора стало ему ответом. Дэниел/Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза:

- Так выходит, что потерялось лишь мое разрешение. Если дело в этом, то я хочу посмотреть школьные правила, где говорится, что я не могу идти в Хогсмид, потому что мой Декан факультета потеряла разрешение.

Дамблдор быстро скрыл свое смятение. Оказывается, Гарри мог быть очень подозрительным. И это если забыть про осуждение со стороны Фоукса. Директор ожидал, что мальчик подчиниться его правилам, а значит, будет в безопасности от Блэка. Он обязательно расскажет ему о Сириусе. Потом. Когда Блэка поймают и Поцелуют. Учитывая жажду мальчика к ласке, его легко будет успокоить, проведя минимальное количество времени рядом с ним. И Дамблдор совершенно не собирался выпускать молодого Поттера из Хогвартса, учитывая, что Блэк был на свободе. Волшебный мир не может позволить себе потерять спасителя, особенно учитывая, что пророчество, касающееся Гарри и Волдеморта, до сих пор имеет силу.

- Ну что ж, Свод Правил и Законов для руководства Хогвартсом любой студент может найти в библиотеке, поэтому ты можешь свериться с ним в любое время. Но ты увидишь, что я прав. – Дамблдор мысленно отметил приказать кому-нибудь из домашних эльфов убрать все соответствующие книги из библиотеки, как только Гарри покинет его кабинет.

/Нам не нужна эта книга правил. Мы уже знаем, что он врет./ - Прошипел Гарри. - /Вспомните, мы специально проверяли. И в ней говорится, что как только разрешение с моим именем было подписано, то я автоматически попадаю в список студентов, которым разрешено посещать Хогсмид. И только наказание или аннулирование опекуном или родителями этого листа, могут удалить мое имя из списка на то время, пока оно действует./

/Я знаю. Но лучше будет иметь доказательства в письменной форме. Особенно, если нам придется обращаться к вышестоящим органам, например, к Совету попечителей./ - Спокойно ответил Дэниел.

/Но нам нужно иметь возможность покидать замок. Вы сами так сказали./ - Напомнил ему Гарри.

/Да, но так получится даже лучше. За нами будет некому наблюдать. И мы сможем исчезнуть и возвратиться, не боясь быть обнаруженными./

/Интересно, а профессор МакГонагалл известно, что он обвинил ее, только чтобы заточить меня в школе?/

/Сильно сомневаюсь./ - Ответил Дэниел. - /Но если она не боится конфликтовать с директором, то мы можем сыграть на ее чувстве вины./

Посмотрев на Дамблдора, Дэниел/Гарри потребовал:

- Отдайте мне бланк разрешении. Я удостоверюсь, что он попадет к моим родственникам. По крайней мере, я уверен, что Хедвиг его не потеряет.

(1) _**Ostendo**____**prosapia**____**nemus**____**materia**____**versus**____**iens**____**tergum**____**triginta**____**genit**__**. – **__Прояви фамильное древо по материнской линии на тридцать поколений назад._


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 8.**

**Давай напугаем тетушку Петунью!**

День первого посещения Хогсмида выдался ясным и прохладным.

Гарри спустился на завтрак в Большой Зал с яростью, написанной на его лице из-за невозможности похода. Они вместе с Дэниелом решили, что лучшим способом удостовериться в том, что никто не попытается привязаться к нему или выразить соболезнование, пока остальные ребята развлекаются в Хогсмиде, так это разогнать всех при помощи праведного гнева. Еще в тот день, когда ему сообщили о запрете на поход, Поттер сообщил всем, кто только пожелал его слушать, что он дьявольски рассержен. Ибо ему не разрешили пойти в Хогсмид, хотя мальчик и не сделал ничего плохого. И план сработал! Даже Колин Криви, известный своей привычкой преследовать Гарри повсюду, лишь бы сделать фотографии, начал избегать его.

У Гарри же было много причин для гнева. Начиная с Дамблдора, умышленно лгущего мальчику, только бы не позволить ему пойти в Хогсмид, так как МакГонагалл _потеряла_ его разрешение, до того факта, что тот же самый директор пытался стереть ему память, после случая, когда Гарри был почти убит Верноном.

Единственными гриффиндорцами, кто обладал достаточной храбростью, чтобы находиться рядом с Поттером в эти дни, оказались Рон и Гермиона.

- Гарри, тебе на самом деле пора прекратить злиться из-за Хогсмида! – в тысячный раз читала ему лекции Гермиона. – Возможно, это и к лучшему, что твое разрешение потерялось.

- Хотел бы я посмотреть на твою реакцию, если бы это **тебе** запретили идти в Хогсмид **после** того, как ты сдала свое разрешение. – Резко возражал Гарри.

- Я бы даже не подавала его, если бы знала, что снаружи есть кто-то, желающий меня убить. – Фыркнула девочка. – Я бы приняла то решение, которое вынесли старшие и более мудрые люди для моей же безопасности.

- Старшие и более мудрые люди, которые не могут уследить за восемью листками пергамента. – Сухо прокомментировал Гарри.

- Это был несчастный случай! – Напомнила ему Гермиона.

- Так значит, если профессор МакГонагалл _**случайно**_ потеряет твою домашнюю работу и поставит тебе незачет, то ты просто молча примешь такое решение, **верно**? – Задал вопрос Гарри. – В смысле, _она _ же старше и мудрее, и ей решать, что лучше для тебя, учитывая, что ты не сдала свою работу. А точнее, учитывая тот факт, что у нее нет никаких вещественных доказательств, что ты сдала задание, даже если ей **известно**, что ты это сделала.

- Гарри прав, Мион. Ты бы не смолчала. Ты бы кричала, как баньши, требуя от нее найти твою работу. – Вставил свои два цента Рон со ртом, набитым яйцами. В данном случае он был полностью на стороне Гарри. Гарри сдал свое разрешение, а значит, ему должны были позволить идти в Хогсмид.

- Но это же совсем другое! – С жаром произнесла Гермиона.

- И почему вдруг? – Потребовал ответа Гарри.

- Потому! – Настаивала девочка. – Профессор МакГонагалл никогда не теряет важных бумаг… таких, как домашняя работа!

- То есть, ты утверждаешь, что мое разрешение не было важным? – Воспользовался ее промахом Гарри.

- Нет, я не это хотела сказать! – Гермиона начала впадать в отчаяние. Все попытки заставить Гарри понять ее доводы приводили совсем не туда, куда девочка планировала.

- Тогда ты утверждаешь, что Дамблдор вместе с нашим деканом факультета _лгут_ мне, и она не теряла моего разрешения. – Парировал Гарри, видя, что профессор МакГонагалл направляется в их сторону. – Ты не можешь отрицать и то, и другое. Либо профессор МакГонагалл некомпетентна, ибо она не может уследить за восемью листками бумаги. Либо она помогает Дамблдору лгать и препятствует мне в моих законных правах как студента третьего курса Хогвартса, имея на руках ценную бумагу, дающую разрешение на посещение. Так что выбираешь?

Гермиона в шоке уставилась на мальчика. Почему он так упорно представляет все в виде спланированной схемы против него самого, вместо того, чтобы увидеть в этом попытку обеспечить ему безопасность. Ведь именно это пытаются сделать директор и профессор МакГонагалл!

Но Гермиона не успела ответить ни слова, ибо заговорила профессор МакГонагалл:

- Мистер Поттер, десять баллов с Гриффиндора.

- За что же, мэм? – Потребовал ответа Гарри, прекрасно зная его наперед.

- За утверждение, что я или директор будем лгать студенту. – Резко ответила МакГонагалл.

- Так значит, вы предпочтете, чтобы я считала вас некомпетентным человеком вместо лгуньи? Потому как вы не в состоянии уследить за восемью клочками бумаги, профессор? – На данный момент Гарри уже не волновало, что он может получить наказание. Он был более чем уверен, что Дэниел все равно найдет способ вытащить их из Хогвартса, когда им будет нужно.

- Двадцать баллов, мистер Поттер. – МакГонагалл была в курсе о распространившейся вокруг них тишине и понимала, что студенты прислушиваются к их разговору.

- С каких это пор стало против школьных правил выражать свое мнение однокурснику, мэм? Причина, по которой я спрашиваю вас, в том, что свод правил для студентов и учителей Хогвартса каким-то таинственным образом исчез из библиотеки. Мадам Пинс была чрезвычайно расстроена, обнаружив пропажу. – Спросил Гарри. – Я не знал, что Великобритания или хотя бы ее магическая часть превратились в социалистический строй, где любое свободное высказывание собственных мыслей объявляется против закона.

МакГонагалл уставилась на молодого Поттера, замерев на мгновение. До этого он никогда с ней не пререкался. Но сравнение Хогвартса с магической Россией, где до некоторого времени была запрещена свобода слова в любых его проявлениях, разозлило преподавательницу. Хогвартс всегда являлся местом, где были разрешены любые выражения мыслей.

- Если вы продолжите в том же духе, мистер Поттер, то вы будете отбывать со мной наказание до конца дня.

Гарри видел, что некоторые из близ сидящих райвенкловцев перешептываются друг с другом, и слышал, как Гермиона шипит ему заткнуться и не вовлекать себя в дальнейшие проблемы.

- Я не забуду преподанный вами сегодня урок, профессор. – Ответил Гарри, разворачиваясь к своему завтраку.

МакГонагалл одарила его недоуменным взглядом.

- И что это за урок, мистер Поттер?

- Не думаю, что вы поймете, мэм. – Ушел от ответа Гарри. – Ибо это совсем не тот урок, который вы планировали мне преподать или хотели, чтобы я выучил.

МакГонагалл резко втянула носом воздух и удалилась напряженной походкой. Если бы она находилась в своей кошачьей форме, то ее хвост бы рассекал воздух из стороны в сторону.

- Гарри, как ты посмел обвинить профессора МакГонагалл в том, что она ведет себя, как российские коммунисты? – Гермиона очень злилась на мальчика из-за нападок на ее любимого учителя.

- Гермиона, а ты теперь - карающий отряд МакГонагалл? Потому как по поведению очень похоже! – Гарри поднялся и ушел прежде, чем она ответила.

Рон просто смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, что же происходит. Он никогда не видел Поттера таким. Обычно Гарри просто сдавался и позволял другим людям получать то, что они хотят, никогда не отстаивая свою точку зрения. Внезапно Рон понял, что с того момента, как они встретились этим летом, Поттер перестал позволять другим людям пренебрегать им или использовать его. И рыжеволосый мальчик не мог не удивляться, что же послужило причиной таких изменений. Определенно, если бы он стал одержимым или попал под заклинание, то мадам Помфри заметила это, верно? Нужно будет спросить у нее, существуют ли такие способы проверки.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Не горя желанием некоторое время встречаться с друзьями или разбираться с разгневанной Гермионой, Гарри решил исследовать те части Хогвартса, в которых раньше не бывал. Но при этом он постарался выбирать места так, чтобы постоянно попадаться на глаза другим студентам, пока они не ушли в Хогсмид. После же отхода он стал продвигаться в более старые части замка. Ему было необходимо найти безопасное место для исчезновения.

Проходя мимо открытой двери одной из классных комнат в редко используемом коридоре, Гарри услышал, как его позвали:

- Гарри!

Вернувшись к двери, мальчик увидел стоящего в классе профессора Люпина, изучающего содержимое контейнера, казалось, наполненного только водой.

- Здравствуйте, профессор.

- Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне ненадолго, Гарри? – Предложил Люпин толкущемуся в дверях мальчику. – Странно увидеть тебя бродящим по замку. Неужели ты сегодня утром настолько сильно поссорился со своим друзьями? Если хочешь поговорить об этом, то я могу пригласить тебя на чашечку чая.

Подчиняясь просьбе Дэниела, Гарри вошел в кабинет профессора. Это была возможность узнать, связан ли Люпин с Гарри и если да, то каким образом. К тому же, Джексон также испытывал странное чувство, исходящее от Люпина. Почти такое же, как и рядом с Коростой и профессором МакГонагалл, но не совсем идентичное.

- Вообще-то, я не ссорился с друзьями. – Начал Гарри. – Гермиона свято уверена, что все, что говорят профессор МакГонагалл и директор, следует воспринимать, как истину в последней инстанции, исходящую из уст самого Мерлина. Я не согласен, особенно если вспомнить, что именно из-за них я не смог пойти в Хогсмид.

Люпин кивнул головой, понимая мальчика, параллельно с этим готовя им чай.

- А ты не сверялся со Сводом правил, чтобы узнать, имеют ли они на это право? В смысле, чтобы посмотреть, права ли твоя подруга?

- Книги, содержащие в себе Свод Правил и школьных законов таинственным образом исчезли из библиотеки. – Ответил Гарри. – И готов поспорить, что в ближайшее время они там не появятся.

Люпин, казалось, сильно удивился последнему высказыванию.

- Возможно, что все это было сделано из лучших побуждений, Гарри.

- И лгут они тоже из лучших побуждений? – Не согласился мальчик. – Так все время поступали мои родственники. Я же предпочитаю правду. В будущем от нее меньше болезненных последствий. Например, почему никто из учителей не рассказывает мне о времени учебы моих родителей здесь, в Хогвартсе? Такое ощущение, что они боятся или получили приказ молчать. Кроме пары фотографий, отданных мне Хагридом, где изображены мои родители и их друзья, единственное, что я о них знаю, так это то, что у меня мамины глаза, но выгляжу я, как папа в моем возрасте. И уж тем более никто не говорит мне, почему Волдеморт охотился на мою семью и продолжает охотиться на меня до сих пор.

Ремус приподнял бровь, подавая Гарри чашку чая, и делая глоток из своей.

- Звучит, как довольно интересная теория. Возможно, если ты будешь задавать вопросы о своих родителях, то люди ответят. Вместо того, чтобы просить этих же людей рассказать тебе о них. Ведь им, скорее всего, неизвестно, что ты знаешь про родителей, а что - нет. Также они могут избегать говорить плохо о мертвых.

Гарри презрительно хмыкнул.

- Это не останавливает Снейпа от оскорбления моего отца при каждом удобном случае.

Люпин подавился, как будто чай попал не в то горло, а потом произнес:

- Ну, между твоим отцом и Снейпом были довольно интересные взаимоотношения, пока они учились.

И, как будто следуя известной пословице «Вспомнишь о Дьяволе…», через дверь прошествовал Снейп с развивающейся за его спиной мантией.

- Я принес твое зелье, Люпин.

- Благодарю, Северус. – Люпин взял дымящийся кубок из рук Снейпа.

- Тебе следует выпить его прямо сейчас… - Начал Снейп и, наконец-то, заметил Гарри, который решил прогуляться к водному контейнеру и посмотреть, что же там находится.

- Гарри и я как раз беседовали о гриндилоу, которого я подготовил для третьекурсников по Защите. – Солгал Люпин.

Снейп предпочел на данный момент проигнорировать Поттера, за что Гарри ему был очень благодарен.

- Я для тебя приготовил целый котел. На случай если потребуется еще.

- И скорее всего мне понадобится еще немного завтра. – Согласился Люпин. – Спасибо, Северус.

Прежде чем покинуть комнату, Снейп пронзил Гарри взглядом.

- Профессор, у вас проблемы со здоровьем? – Заинтересованно спросил Гарри, наблюдая за отвращением на лице мужчины после принятия содержимого кубка. На самом деле он слегка беспокоился потерять возможную нить связи со своими родителями, даже если мужчина находился здесь по приказу Дамблдора.

- Хроническая болезнь. – Ответил Люпин, не вдаваясь в детали. – А зелье, принесенное профессором Снейпом, помогает ее облегчить. Зелье очень сложно в приготовлении, и я рад, что он сделал его для меня.

Когда стало понятно, что мужчина не планирует ничего добавлять по этому поводу, Гарри решил спросить:

- Профессор, если я спрошу вас, знали ли вы моих родителей, что вы ответите?

Люпин удивленно посмотрел на мальчика. С одной стороны, он ожидал этого дня довольно долго, а с другой – боялся его наступления. При найме профессора на должность преподавателя ЗоТС (помимо помощи с Сириусом Блэком), Дамблдор довольно четко проинструктировал мужчину. Люпин не мог сообщить мальчику, что он знал его родителей, пока сам Гарри не подойдет к нему с вопросами первым. Что ж, Гарри только что спросил его, а он оказался полностью неподготовленным к подобной ситуации.

- И я надеюсь, вы скажете мне правду. – Продолжил Гарри, когда молчание явно затянулось. – Мне бы не хотелось думать, что в этой школе есть еще один человек, которому я не могу доверять.

- А почему ты думаешь, что я их знал? – Уклонился от ответа Люпин.

- На нескольких фотографиях моих родителей я видел молодого человека, похожего на вас. – Ответил мальчик. В конце концов, это не было ложью. И у мальчика пока не было причин говорить мужчине, что его имя было упомянуто в завещании родителей Гарри в Гринготтсе. – А теперь не могли бы вы ответить на мой вопрос. Вы знали моих родителей? Вы были их другом?

Люпин ничего не говорил несколько минут, но потом все-таки тихо произнес:

- Да, я был их очень близким другом.

- Тогда почему я вас раньше не видел? – Потребовал ответа Гарри. – Почему вы ждали до сегодняшнего дня, прежде чем появиться в моей жизни?

- Боюсь, сейчас я не смогу ответить на этот вопрос, Гарри. – Гарри видел, что Люпин на самом деле сожалеет об этом.

Мальчик кивнул, принимая ответ Люпина на данный момент.

- Все в порядке. Я догадываюсь, кто приказал вам молчать. Скорее всего, это тот же человек, что намерен держать меня в этом замке в качестве узника.

- Гарри… - Тревожным голосом начал Люпин. В его глазах скользнуло беспокойство.

Гарри поднял руку, прерывая мужчину.

- Даже не думайте начинать читать мне речь на тему «это все для твоего блага». Я ее уже слышал и ни капли не верю.

Люпин разочарованно вздохнул. Он не мог рассказать Гарри о настоящих причинах запрета на поход в Хогсмид с однокурсниками. И все же мужчина почувствовал себя более спокойно, раз ему не придется рассказывать о Блэке. Пока.

- Тогда, может, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? Не настолько спорном? – Предложил Люпин.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Спустя два часа Гарри покинул кабинет профессор Люпина, чувствуя, что он все-таки нашел друга, даже если пока мальчик и не мог полностью ему довериться. После краткого разговора о семье Гарри он выяснил, что причиной, по которой Люпин не позволил ему сразиться с боггартом, было предположение мужчины, что Поттер боится Волдеморта. После этого открытия они приятно провели время, несколько часов обсуждая Темные Искусства, а затем начали сравнивать магическую и маггловскую культуры. Для Гарри и Дэниела стало открытием, что мужчина настолько хорошо подкован в работе немагического мира. Они не ожидали, что волшебник будет обладать настолько обширными знаниями о маггловской культуре. Как они уже оба успели убедиться, большинство волшебников предпочитают забыть о существовании немагического мира.

/Интересно, почему волшебник так много знает о маггловском мире?/ - Размышлял Дэниел, пока они искали место, где существовала малая вероятность, что кто-нибудь увидит их во время исчезновения или появления.

/Ага, он знает гораздо больше, чем любой среднестатистический волшебник./ - Гарри тоже заметил, что Люпин знает намного больше о том, как работают вещи в немагическом мире, чем другие простые маги. Даже отец Рона, который любил все, связанное с маггловским миром, не знал о нем столько, сколько, казалось, было известно Люпину. Да даже учительница Гермионы по Маггловедению не знает столько, сколько профессор Люпин, а ведь должна бы, если учесть, что она рассказывает студентам –волшебникам о магглах.

/Чтобы узнать так много, он должен был прожить в немагическом мире месяцы, если не годы./ - Отметил Джексон.

/Но ведь это не имеет смысла. Зачем ему это?/ - Возразил мальчик. - /Я никогда не слышал о волшебниках, добровольно согласившихся жить в немагическом мире./

/Думаю, ты сам себе ответил… «добровольно»./ - Мозг Дэниела быстро сопоставлял факты. - /И скорее всего, это имеет отношение к тому странному ощущениям, идущему от него, что не совсем похоже на анимага. Или это может быть чем-то совсем другим. Но вполне возможно, что из-за него Люпин был вынужден покинуть магический мир, и Дамблдора все устраивало, пока ему не понадобилась помощь Люпина… но в чем?/

/Может, с Блэком?/ - Осмелился предположить Гарри. - /Все, что со мной происходило в последнее время (и вы можете включить сюда попытку Дамблдора стереть мне память, если хотите) имеет отношение к Сириусу Блэку./

/Скорее всего, ты прав./ - Согласился Джексон. - /Учитывая, что Люпин ходил в школу с твоими родителями и знал их, существует большая вероятность, что он также знал Блэка./

Они завернули за угол и оказались в очень маленьком коридоре, почти тупике, в который выходили две двери напротив друг друга. Но обе не открывались.

/И какую выберем?/ - Спросил Гарри.

Дэниел мысленно посчитал при помощи энники-бенники и ответил:

/Левую./

Гарри рассмеялся способу выбора.

/Вы могли бы мысленно бросить монетку и получить тот же результат. Энники-бенники - способ, которым бы воспользовался для выбора двери ваш друг, Джек О'Нилл./

Мальчик почувствовал, как Джексон пожал плечами.

/Ну, что я могу сказать. Манера поведения Джека бывает заразной. Как известно, дурной пример…/

Гарри начал смеяться еще громче, в то же время открывая левую дверь.

/Не могу дождаться встречи с Джеком О'Ниллом./

/Это будет интересно./ - Заметил Джексон. - /Особенно когда мы скажем ему о том, что делим одно и то же тело./

/Думаете, он упадет в обморок?/

/Джек? Вряд ли./ - Ответил Джексон после некоторого раздумья. - /Однако, думаю, нам удастся заставиться брови Тил'ка встретиться с челкой./

Комната оказалась абсолютно пуста: никакой мебели, лишь аркообразные окна без стекла.

/Идеально./ - Одобрил Дэниел. - /Передай мне контроль. Надо соединить наши энергоузоры с охранными чарами Хогвартса. Иначе мы не сможем сквозь них проникнуть./

Гарри наблюдал, как его рука стала светиться белым светом там, где она соприкасалась с внешней стеной комнаты. И он не мог не спросить:

/Мы ведь не упадем из-за этого в обморок?/

/Не должны. Я действую медленно и осторожно, так, чтобы не повредить чары и не оповестить об этом директора. Мы же теряем сознание в тех случаях, когда я резко использую большое количество твоей силы за раз./

Спустя некоторое время, когда Джексон уже был близок к завершению совпадение энергоузоров, его внимание отвлек молодой женский голос:

- Остановись. Ты не должен этого делать.

Дэниел резко повернулся и увидел одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, стоящую у противоположной стены класса. Ее одежда напомнила мужчине экспонаты с выставки средневековых костюмов в Чикагском университете. Сара вытащила его на это мероприятие, так как обожала средневековую одежду. У девочки были распущенные длинные черные волосы. Пронзительные глаза насыщенного серого цвета. Белая блуза и верхняя накидка-пелерина зеленого цвета. Джексон знал, что, хотя лицо девочки и выглядело на одиннадцать лет, но по ощущениям она была _гораздо_ старше. Но он также мог с уверенностью сказать, что она не относилась к Древним. Девочка ощущалась совсем по-другому, как будто она была не совсем живой… и в то же время живой. Интересный контраст. И если бы не поджимало время, то мужчина с радостью бы попытался выяснить, что к чему.

- Кто ты? – Непонимающе спросил Джексон.

- Я – Хогвартс. – Торжественно произнесла девочка. – И я не разрешаю вам продолжать ваши действия. Я не могу позволить вам причинить вред тем, кого лелею и защищаю. – И девочка как будто стала выше и величественнее.

- Я не собираюсь никому здесь вредить. – Мягко ответил Дэниел и развел руки, убеждая ее в своих намерениях. – Мне просто надо исчезнуть так, чтобы об этом не узнал директор, и потом так же незаметно вернуться.

Немигающие серые глаза уставились на него.

- Кто ты? – Потребовала она ответа, наклоняя голову на бок. – Ты не Гарри Поттер, хотя его я тоже чувствую в этом теле.

- Я – Дэниел Джексон. А то, как я оказался в одном теле с Гарри Поттером, очень длинная и запутанная история, на которую у меня сейчас нет времени.

- Что ж, боюсь, тебе придется его найти. – Голос Хогвартс внезапно стал грозным, и она сделала захватывающий жест рукой. Дэниел обнаружил, что он не может двигаться, а его/Гаррино тело двигается в сторону девочки, назвавшейся Хогвартсом.

Как только Дэниел оказался в пределах досягаемости, девочка ввела руки в голову мальчика. В ту же секунду Гарри и Дэниела накрыла ослепляющая боль, которая, казалось, продолжалась часами, и ей не было конца. Но их крики не вылетали за пределы комнаты. Потом их освободили, и Дэниел обнаружил себя шумно ловящим воздух ртом, свернувшись на полу и пытаясь найти способ уменьшить боль, которая все еще простреливала местами в их теле.

- Я не знала, что директор нарушил клятву защищать учеников школы. – Грустно сказала Хогвартс, делая еще один жест рукой и уменьшая боль, все еще испытываемую Гарри с Дэниелом. – Похоже, Фоукса ожидает довольно длинный разговор со мной о том, что еще совершил директор. Я должна знать, что он натворил, помимо игнорирования моих предупреждений.

- Так ты позволишь нам исчезнуть и возвратиться, не говоря об этом никому? – Нерешительно спросил Дэниел, потирая голову в тех местах, где проникли пальцы Хогвартс.

- Да, я должна позволить это. – Хогвартс была связана магией и обязана подчиняться приказам Основателей и их потомков, даже если человек, отдающий приказ, и не знает о своих предках. Как это определенно было в случае с Дэниелом Джексоном. - Чтобы помочь вам, я сделаю так, что эта комната будет реагировать на твою магию, Дэниел Джексон. Но только эта комната. Чары позволят тебе исчезать и возвращаться в Хогвартс, но только отсюда и сюда, и только, когда ты используешь свою магию. Также я сделаю эту комнату невидимой для всех остальных, кроме вас. Это позволит облегчить возможное напряжение для вашего соединенного организма. А также не оставит опасных дыр в защите, возведенной ради моих детей.

- Благодарю. – Дэниел поднялся на ноги и спустя мгновение исчез из виду в сияющем белом шаре.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Одну минутку! – Проворчала Петунья, когда в дверь снова постучали. Она не привыкла, чтобы кто-то тревожил ее в субботу после обеда. Обычно в это время не было даже Вернона с Дадли. Дадли гулял с друзьями, а Вернон играл в гольф или, как он выражался, налаживал контракты. Последние же субботы Петунья провела, наблюдая за дочерью-подростком Куперов и ее бойфрендом из окна спальни на втором этаже. И она могла самоуверенно заявить, что если миссис Купер не начнет следить за своей дочерью более внимательно, то ее ожидает большой сюрприз к середине следующего года, если не раньше, где-нибудь в начале.

Увидев молодого блондина в темном костюме с серым галстуком, Петунья произнесла:

- Что бы вы ни предлагали купить, не интересуюсь.

- Я ничем не торгую. – Быстро проговорил молодой человек, пока она не успела захлопнуть дверь. – Меня зовут доктор Дэниел Джексон и я ищу Петунью Эванс Дурсль, поскольку считаю, что мы можем иметь с ней родственные связи, хотя и дальние.

Петунья подозрительно на него посмотрела, не позволяя войти. Хотя мужчина определенно был довольно привлекательным, да и она не была против иметь в родственниках доктора. Это определенно поможет ей возвыситься над соседями.

- Я – Петунья Дурсль. Почему вы считаете, что мы можем оказаться родственниками?

- В прошлом году на мой день рождения один друг подарил мое фамильное древо, чтобы я мог проверить, есть ли у меня еще живущие родственники, поскольку мои родители погибли во время происшествия в Нью-Йоркском музее Искусств, когда мне было всего семь лет. – Начал доктор Джексон. – Так или иначе, выяснилось, что семья моего отца прибыла в Америку из Британии в начале 1600-х годов. И хотя у меня в Штатах не осталось никого из живых родственников, оказалось, что таковые есть в Великобритании. Эвансы. Ваших родителей звали Элизабет Роуз Эванс и Томас Шон Эванс?

- Да. – Подозрительность Петуньи так и осталась.

- А вашу бабушку по материнской линии звали Вайолет Мари Саттон? – Спросил Дэниел.

- Да. – Петунья не могла понять, зачем он задает эти вопросы.

- Тогда это значит, что вы и я связаны через моего отца и вашу мать, хотя наше родство и уходит на несколько поколений в глубь веков. – Ответил доктор Джексон. – Мы довольно далекие кузены, но я горжусь, что смог встретиться с вами.

- И как мне удостовериться, что вы не придумали все это, чтобы проникнуть в мой дом и продать мне что-нибудь или даже ограбить меня? – Спросила Петунья.

Добродушное выражение лица доктора Джексона сменилось на отстраненно-официальное.

- Мадам, я уже сказал, что не собираюсь ничего продавать и не имею никаких намерений ограбить вас. Меня зовут доктор Дэниел Джексон. У меня три докторских степени: по антропологии, лингвистике и археологии. Я также работаю на американское правительство и в последние семь лет являюсь дипломатическим посредником. В настоящее время я провожу в Англии переговоры с правительством России и некоторыми странами бывшего соцлагеря. Я просто хотел узнать, смогу ли найти кого-нибудь из дальних родственников, но мне теперь ясно видно, что вы не желаете иметь со мной ничего общего. Счастливо оставаться.

Петунья ошеломленно наблюдала за молодым человеком, направляющемся в сторону ожидающей его машины. Под конец она не выдержала:

- Подождите, доктор Джексон! – Она поспешила к нему, на ходу сочиняя оправдание. – Я извиняюсь за предыдущее грубое отношение. Просто в Сюррее произошло уже несколько ограблений, и люди вынуждены были стать более осторожными. Почему же вы не позвонили перед приездом? Тогда я бы знала, чего мне следует ожидать.

Джексон робко улыбнулся.

- Это было спонтанным решением. Предполагалось, что на сегодня у меня назначена встреча. Но одна из участвующих сторон не смогла присутствовать. И в результате отменили всю встречу. Я посчитал это за провидение. Ведь у меня появилось время на попытку найти своих родственников, хотя изначально я и не планировал ничего такого. Так что я одолжил в Лондонском посольстве небольшую и незаметную машину и тут же отбыл, пока кто-нибудь не передумал насчет встречи.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Заваривая для гостя чай, Петунья составляла планы о том, как она сможет использовать тот факт, что у нее в качестве кузена есть такой выдающийся человек. Даже если он и живет в Америке. А тот факт, что последние семь лет он работает на американское правительство в качестве дипломатического посредника лишь поможет улучшить ее социальное положение. Женщина также надеялась, что он пробудет достаточно долго, чтобы познакомиться с Верноном и Дадли.

Петунья болтала с Дэниелом о различных пустяках, но в то же время запоминала его отзывы относительно различных событий в мире, особенно, когда речь шла о политике. Чтобы потом, в разговоре с соседями она могла бы упомянуть что-нибудь в стиле: «А вот мой кузен Дэниел считает…».

Петунья снова взяла чайник, чтобы наполнить чашку Дэниела, но мужчина в этот момент посмотрел на часы и заявил:

- Мне уже пора уходить. Я должен добраться до Лондона пока меня не начали искать. Но если вы позволите, то в мой следующий приезд в Англию, я снова навещу вас.

- Конечно же! Может, вы даже сможете отобедать с нами. – Разглагольствовала Петунья.

- Это было бы просто замечательно! – С милой улыбкой на устах ответил Джексон. – Может быть, в следующий раз я смогу встретиться с вашим мужем и Дадли. А также увидеться с сыном вашей сестры, Гарри Поттером. Я очень удивился, не найдя его фотографий в вашей гостиной. – Джексон указал на развешенные на стенах и стоящие на каминной доске снимки, искоса поглядывая на Петунью. – То есть, здесь очень много фотографий с вами, вашим мужем и сыном, но ни одной с племянником. Можно узнать почему?

Улыбка Петуньи замерла на губах, а ее глаза подозрительно сощурились.

- Откуда вы знаете о _нем_? Что вы такое? Вы один из этих уродов?

Дэниел озадаченно посмотрел на нее:

- Уродов? Боюсь, я не понимаю, что вы подразумеваете под этим словом. Я – американец, но об этом я уже упоминал. Хотя, думаю, что некоторые могут считать нас уродами.

- Нет! Вы один из в-в-волшебников? – выплюнула слово женщина.

Дэниел склонил голову на бок с невинным выражением на лице. Как будто, он не знал, насколько Петунья ненавидит волшебников.

- Я могу пользоваться магией, если вы об этом. Однако в Штатах мы называем себя просто магами. Это помогает избежать сложностей, когда некоторые начинают думать, что они чем-то лучше других в магии только потому, что они мужчины или женщины. Хотя, я уверяю вас, что на самом деле существует виды магии, в которой женщины гораздо одареннее, чем мужчины, и наоборот. Вы не представляете, насколько я был поражен, узнав, что имею отношение к Гарри Поттеру, хотя наше родство и довольно дальнее. – Казалось, Дэниел произнес все это на одном дыхании. – Я был просто ошарашен, как и мои друзья. Даже в Американском магическом сообществе известно о нем. Когда же я сверился с документами в Американском магическом отделе, то выяснил, что вы являетесь его опекуном со дня смерти вашей сестры Лили и ее мужа, Джеймса, двенадцать лет тому назад. И я надеялся, что у меня будет возможность встретиться с ним.

- **Вы один из тех уродов! Как и моя сестра!** – Закричала Петунья. Она была в шоке, что не смогла распознать в мужчине одного из этих ненормальных уродов. И она относилась к нему, как к _нормальному_ человеку.

Дэниел оставался спокойным. Это было важно для плана. И Джексон, и Поттер слышали нотки страха в ее голосе, который был им так необходим. Женщина не должна была ясно мыслить, по крайней мере, поначалу. И он собирался заставить ее чувствовать себя еще более отчаянно.

- Тогда да. Говоря вашими словами, я – урод. Но тогда и вы, моя дорогая кузина… и ваш сын такие же.

Петунья уставилась на него на мгновение, а потом опять закричала:

- Вы – лжец! – Она вскочила на ноги, собираясь выкинуть его из своего дома. Она не хотела больше иметь с ним ничего общего.

- Нет, вы такие же. И вы, и Дадли происходите из линии Эванс. Также как и я, и ваша сестра. А значит, в вас есть магия. – Спокойно ответил Джексон. – Однако, в отличие от нас, ваш доступ к магии заблокирован.

- **Это ложь!** Я не _**урод**_! И мой Дадли тоже! – Кричала Петунья, схватив свою пустую чашку и намереваясь бросить ее в мужчину, сидящего напротив нее. Впервые в жизни ее не волновало, что это очень дорогой фарфор. – Я не одна из ваших уродов! Почему вы, _люди_, так стараетесь разрушить мою семью?

- Да, Петунья. В тебе **есть** магия. И я могу это доказать! - Все также спокойно возразил Дэниел, вытаскивая из кармана и разворачивая маленький свиток пергамента и доставая что-то небольшое, завернутое в темно-синий шелковый платок.

- Что _это_ такое? – Надменным голосом спросила Петунья, смотря на предметы в руках Джексона. Ее любопытство победило желание выставить мужчину вон из дома.

- Этот камень, - Начал объяснять Дэниел, разворачивая платок и показывая ей черный камень, - начинает светиться в присутствии тех, кто носит в себе магию, даже если человек и не способен ей воспользоваться. Чем сильнее излучение, тем больше в тебе магии. А это – семейное древо, подаренное мне другом.

Петунья демонстративно скрестила руки на груди, когда Дэниел протянул ей черный камень на покрытой платком руке.

- Это трюк! Вы намереваетесь разыграть меня, как это всегда делали подобные вам с того самого момента, как вы оставили этого отвратительного ублюдка на нашем пороге. Даже раньше! С тех пор, как вы забрали у меня сестру. Я не собираюсь прикасаться к этой **штуке**!

Дэниел немного подождал, а потом кинул камень в ее сторону. Открыв рот от изумления, Петунья выставила вперед руки, чтобы поймать камень прежде, чем он попадет ей в лицо. Ее рука сжалась, спрятав большую часть камня. Однако, хоть камень и был очень узким, но он все же оказался длиннее, чем ладонь женщины. Поэтому его концы выглядывали с обеих сторон сжатого кулака. И она могла видеть, как камень начал слабо светиться. Ахнув от ужаса, Петунья бросила его и вытерла державшую камень ладонь о свою юбку, словно боясь заразиться.

Дэниел поманил рукой, и камень поднялся с пола и влетел в его ладонь. В ту же секунду он засветился почти ослепляющим светом.

- А вот здесь еще одно доказательство. – Произнес Джексон, разворачивая пергамент. – Это магическое семейное древо со стороны моего отца. Зеленым отмечены те, кто способен использовать свою магию. Желтым – те, кто обладает ей, но не способен ей пользоваться. В Штатах таких людей мы называем Посредниками. Черным же отмечены не имеющие в себе абсолютно никакой магии.

Петунья, почти против воли, посмотрела на фальное древо и увидела, что большинство из ее предков на протяжении нескольких поколений обозначены желтым цветом. Исключение составляли Лили и ее уродский сын. Они были обозначены зеленым. Женщина узнала многие имена, слыша об этих людях от своей матери и бабушки. На древе также было несколько черных имен, включая Вернона. Ее сердце остановилось, когда она увидела, что ее драгоценный Дадли также отмечен желтым цветом, вместо черного, на что она очень надеялась.

- Знаете, Петунья, - Начал Дэниел, как будто не зная, какое направление приняли ее мысли, - вам следует пересмотреть свое отношение к магии. Учитывая, что Дадли, как и вы, посредник, если он женится на правильной девушке, то у него могут быть магически одаренные дети.

- Что вы имеет в виду, говоря: «если Дадли женится на **правильной** девушке»? – Прорычала Петунья. – Звучит, как если бы мой сын был племенным животным для разведения вашей _породы_!

- Я не это имел в виду. – Поспешил заверить ее Джексон, пока Гарри хихикал в его сознании от мысли, что Дадли мог бы стать призовым племенным жеребцом. – Если ваш сын женится на Посреднице, или, как британские маги называют вас, Сквибе, тогда существует вероятность, что у вас когда-нибудь может появиться магически одаренный внук. Ведь в Британии не существует способа определить сквибов, так как большая их часть живет вне магического мира, то есть, как вы говорите, в нормальном мире.

- Почему вы, уроды, не можете оставить нас в покое? – Запричитала Петунья, закрывая лицо руками, как малое дитя, верящее, что если оно не видит монстра под кроватью, то чудовище никогда его не найдет. До этого дня ей приходилось волноваться лишь о том, чтобы соседи ничего не узнали о ее уродском племяннике. А теперь ей придется еще и думать о девушке, на которой может жениться ее сын, и что она может оказаться не из правильной семьи, скрытым уродом. – Разве не достаточно, что на нас взвалили бремя в виде ублюдка моей сестры, которого мы никогда не хотели! Теперь же вы говорите мне, что в моей жизни может появиться еще больше уродов от моего собственного прекрасного сына!

- Что вы имеете в виду, говоря о бремени? Вы второй раз упоминаете, что не хотели брать на себя заботу о сыне сестры. Разве она не сделала бы для вас того же, если бы вы и ваш муж умерли, и Дадли пришлось бы жить с ней? – Озадаченно спросил Дэниел, хотя и прекрасно знал, как она ненавидит Гарри. – Если же вы не хотели воспитывать племянника, то почему согласились его взять? Я более чем уверен, что кто угодно в Британском магическом сообществе с радостью взял на себя ответственность за мальчика.

- У нас не было **выбора**! – Петунья давно нуждалась в возможности высказаться по этому поводу. – Это везде сующий свой нос урод, Дамблдор, заставил нас! И сказал, что пока он живет с кровными родственниками со стороны матери, мы будем защищены от им подобных.

Дэниел задумчиво произнес:

- Кровные родственники со стороны матери? Это его точные слова?

- Да! – Резко ответила женщина. – Я никогда не забуду этих слов, что наградили нас беременем в виде уродского ублюдка моей сестры, пока он не станет совершеннолетним!

- Тогда, я могу разрешить вашу проблему. – Предложил Дэниел.

- Что? – Петунья сомневалась, что он сможет придумать что-нибудь стоящее. Каждый раз, когда они пытались избавиться от этого ублюдка, мерзкий Дамблдор всегда возвращал его обратно, а потом что-то такое делал с Гарри, чтобы мальчик не помнил, что его бросили.

- Что ж, никто не должен жить в нежеланном доме. Я бы с радостью стал его опекуном. – Предложил Дэниел, наконец-то добравшийся до главной цели встречи с поверхностной и ограниченной женщиной. – Но _**только**_, если он согласиться на смену опекунов. Я подхожу по требованию, будучи кровным родственником его матери, даже если родство и дальнее. Поэтому я полностью удовлетворяю требованию Дамблдора. Мальчик посещает Хогвартс или другую магическую школу?

- Конечно же, он ходит в Хогвартс. Вы же не думаете, что этот вечно лезущий, куда не просят, старик выпустит его из своих рук. – Фыркнула Петунья.

Дэниел снова сделал задумчивый вид.

- Он должен быть на третьем курсе, верно?

- Да. – Петунья не могла поверить собственным ушам. Этот урод предложил ей способ избавиться от ублюдка без вмешательства Дамблдора в дела ее семьи.

- Тогда, если я правильно помню из прочитанных книг о Хогвартсе, он иногда должен посещать Хогсмид – маленькую магическую деревушку, расположенную поблизости. Я отправлю ему сову и узнаю, когда состоится его первый поход в Хогсмид на выходные. А также встречусь с ним там, и мы посмотрим, согласится ли он на смену опекунов.

Петунья почувствовала, как у нее в животе что-то оборвалось.

- Мы не подписали разрешение, и он не сможет покинуть школу.

- Хмм… - Дэниел поднялся и прошелся туда-сюда. – А вы можете написать записку, дающую ему это разрешение?

- Все, что угодно, если это поможет нам избавиться от него! – Пылко ответила Петунья. Кажется, появился один урод, который ей на самом деле нравится… Если он будет держаться подальше от ее семьи и выполнит обещание, забрав ублюдка.

- Отлично. – Кивнул Джексон. – Если вы напишите ее, то со своей первой совой я пошлю записку, в которой попрошу Гарри встретиться со мной в его первые выходные в Хогсмиде. И если он согласится на смену опекунства, то я свяжусь с поверенным. Он соберет необходимые для этого документы. Но мы должны все провернуть тихо, чтобы Дамблдор не смог вмешаться, пока не будет поздно.

- Вы на самом деле хотите ублюдка? – Петунья просто не могла поверить. – Он ходячая проблема, не более того. Он всегда воровал у моего Дадли и лгал об этом.

- Я стану опекуном, только если Гарри согласится. – Уверил ее Дэниел. – И если это произойдет, то следующая наша встреча с вами будет посвящена изменениям в бумагах об опекунстве.

Наблюдая за тем, как Дэниел заворачивает камень, Петунья спросила:

- Сколько вы хотите за него?

- Что? – Дэниел с непониманием посмотрел на нее. – Зачем он вам? В конце концов, я считал, что вы не желаете иметь ничего _странного_ в своем доме.

- Не желаю. Но я хочу иметь какой-нибудь способ узнать, относится ли девушка, приведенная Дадли, неподходящему типу.

- А что, если он будет любить эту девушку? – Вопросил мужчина. – Вы расскажите ему, почему он **должен** расстаться ней?

- Он **никогда** не узнает об _**этом**_! – Ответила Петунья, вскинув голову вверх с гордостью и уверенностью. – Что же касается расставания, то мой Дадлик всегда слушается своей мамочки!

Дэниел почувствовал, как на задворках сознания Гарри задыхается от смеха.

- Меня не интересуют деньги, Петунья. У меня их более чем достаточно. И даже если завтра я потеряю работу, то мне все равно мне не будет нужды о них беспокоиться.

Петунья почувствовала, как ее затопляет отчаяние. Она **должна** получить камень! Женщина яростно копалась в уме, ища хоть что-то, что можно предложить взамен, когда до нее дошло:

- Вы пришли сюда в поисках семьи, не так ли?

- Да. – Дэниел не мог понять, к чему она ведет.

- Что если я отдам вам вещи, принадлежащие моей сестре? – Предложила женщина. – Все, что они смогли спасти из принадлежащего Лили, этот урод Дамблдор прислал мне в паре сундуков. Я никогда их не открывала. Они на чердаке.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Дэниел оставил улыбающуюся Петунью в гостиной. Он был уверен, что ее преследуют видения о жизни без Гарри Поттера или других _уродов_, ведь теперь у нее есть камень, который Мерлин оставил для определения тех, в ком есть гены Древних. В любом случае, Дэниел чувствовал, что и он, и Гарри лишь выиграли от этого, имея в своем распоряжении два уменьшенных сундука с имуществом родителей мальчика. Уж не говоря о том, что Петунья вскоре может приобрести репутацию странной личности, заставляя каждую девушку в пределах досягаемости ее сына подержать камень, дабы убедиться, что она не принадлежит к _неправильному_ типу.

Оглянувшись на дом, Дэниел порадовался, что Петунья решила его не провожать. Было бы довольно сложно объяснить, почему он не садится в машину и не уезжает отсюда, учитывая, что машина всего лишь иллюзия, которую мужчина спроектировал в ее разум.

/Все прошло гораздо легче, чем я ожидал/. – Заметил Джексон, спокойно прогуливаясь по тротуару вдоль домов на Тисовой улице.

/Я же говорил вам!/. – Напомнил ему Гарри. - /Она согласилась бы отдать меня хоть самому Дьяволу, если бы это помогло ей выставить меня из дома/.

/Знаю. Просто я все равно не ожидал, что это будет _так_ легко/. – Продолжил Дэниел, поворачивая и направляясь в сторону ближайшего парка.

/Особенно, если учесть, что мы получили два сундука с вещами моих родителей, о существовании которых я даже не подозревал/. – Вставил Гарри.

/Надо будет зайти в Гринготтс и оставить их в твоем сейфе. Иначе мы не сможем объяснить, как ты внезапно стал их обладателем./

/Вы правы./ - Грустно ответил мальчик. Он хотел уже сегодня вечером посмотреть их содержимое.

/Ты сможешь разобрать их летом, когда мы будем вне досягаемости Дамблдора./ - Пообещал Джексон, входя в парк.

Улыбаясь, Дэниел кивал проходящим родителям с детьми, а также ненадолго остановился посмотреть, как играют малыши. Блуждая по парку, мужчина обнаружил тропинку, ведущую вглубь, и пошел по ней, пока не углубился в заросли деревьев на приличное расстояние, чтобы найти укромное местечко, где его никто не прервет.

Короткая вспышка света и пара испуганных птиц были единственным сигналом отбытия Джексона из Литтл Уининга. Но никто из гуляющих или играющих в парке этого не заметил.

Дэниел появился в темной маленькой улочке недалеко от Гринготтса. Яркая вспышка, возвещающая о его прибытия, оказалась незамеченной представителями человеческого вида на Косой аллее. Однако он умудрился напугать старую уличную кошку, разыскивающую пищу, и вынудил ее спасаться бегством в поисках более безопасного места для охоты. Время, проведенное за исследованиями Косой аллеи, теперь возвращалось сторицей. Ведь они знали места, где никто не увидит их прибытие или отбытие.

Как только маленькая улочка снова погрузилась в тень, Дэниел продолжил начатый разговор.

/Надо найти почту, чтобы договориться о доставке совой моего письма./

/Нет, сначала надо изменить одежду, чтобы мы могли слиться с толпой./ - Ответил Гарри. - /В этом маггловском костюме ты будешь выделяться, как белая ворона. Потом, после отправки письма, надо будет обязательно зайти и купить совиных угощений для Хэдвиг./

Дэниел быстро сменил уличную одежду на темно синюю мантию с серебряной окантовкой, прежде чем выйти на Косую аллею. И заинтересованно спросил:

/Зачем нам покупать совиные угощения для Хэдвиг?/

/Хэдвиг, как бы сказать… собственница. Относительно тех, кто приносит мне почту. Поэтому она, скорее всего, сильно обидится на то, что ты использовал другую сову для отправки мне же письма. Особенно учитывая, что ты и я связаны друг с другом./ - Объяснил Гарри. - /Она не поймет того факта, что мы не могли послать ее, иначе возникло бы слишком много вопросов./

/Ах, да! Заморочки женского разума!/ - Проницательно заметил Джексон. – /Я бросил пытаться разобраться в нем еще при моей жене Ша'ре. Поэтому мы будем вынуждены просить у нее прощения за использование другой совы, даже если у нас для этого есть прекрасное логическое объяснение./

/Именно так./ - Пожал плечами мальчик.

После краткой остановки в Гринготтсе, оставив сундуки в сейфе мальчика, Дэниел выбрал сипуху для доставки письма и свитка в Хогвартс и приобрел совиные угощения для Хэдвиг. Завершив все дела на сегодня, Джексон покинул Косую аллею через «Дырявый котел», не забыв сменить одежду на маггловскую, как только за ним закрылись двери паба. Оказавшись на Черинг-Кросс Роуд, Дэниел направился к ближайшей станции метро. Там он зашел в туалетную комнату и занял одну из кабинок. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда комната опустеет, мужчина исчез во вспышке света.

Телепортироваться обратно в Хогвартс оказалось сложнее, чем из него. Даже с разрешения замка на использование определенной пустой комнаты, Дэниелу пришлось очень постараться, чтобы совместить энергоузоры чар со своими, и избежать оповещения Дамблдора о том, что кто-то получил разрешение на прохождение сквозь защиту.

Дэниел исчез из вида, и на его месте оказался Гарри. Сняв кольцо с указательного пальца левой руки, мальчик снова повесил его на цепочку вокруг шеи.

/Время воссоединения с остальной школой!/ - Прокомментировал Джексон, когда Гарри направился к двери.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Эй, Гарри! – Выкрикнул направляющийся к нему Рон с Гермионой по пятам. – Где ты был?

- Ты ведь не потратил время на лелеяние обиды из-за Хогсмида, правда? – Встряла Гермиона, вживаясь в роль «Я знаю, что лучше для тебя, поэтому ты должен меня слушать».

- Нет, не потратил. – Раздражение на девочку, казалось бы, поутихшее, после ее комментария снова вспыхнуло. – Это дела давно минувших дней, однако, я не собираюсь позволить им лишить меня следующего похода на выходные. – Мальчик отвернулся от Гермионы. – Что касается твоего вопроса, Рон, я исследовал Хогвартс. Ну, знаешь, хотелось увидеть, что да как. Но я не нашел ничего интересного, кроме огромного количества пустых или заполненных сломанной мебелью классов и ванных комнат. Много-много ванных комнат.

Рон хоть и не был самым наблюдательным человеком на свете, но даже он заметил напряжение между Гарри и Гермионой. Не горя желанием снова увидеть их спор, он предложил:

- Что ж, тогда давайте вернемся в общую комнату. Мы принесли тебе столько сладостей, сколько смогли набрать в Сладком Королевстве, включая несколько образцов их новой помадки, которую они так рекламировали. Нам также надо привести себя в порядок. Скоро начнется пир.

- Рон, - начала упрекать рыжеволосого мальчика Гермиона, - ты же объелся в Хогсмиде. Как ты можешь снова даже думать о еде?

- Мион, у меня растущий организм! – Возразил Рон, замечая улыбку на лице Гарри и надеясь, что его друг скоро выйдет из плохого настроения.

Им не понадобилось много времени, чтобы достигнуть Гриффиндорской башни и приготовиться к пиру на Хэллоуин.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Во время пира Рон и Гермиона рассказали Гарри о Хогсмиде, а он, в свою очередь, скормил им сказку о том, что видел, исследуя замок, а также о разговоре с профессором Люпином и зелье, сваренным для него Снейпом. Рон тут же засомневался в содержимом зелья, особенно зная широко известные сплетни о том, как Снейп желает стать учителем по Защите.

Гарри был весь на нервах, когда пир подошел к концу без каких-либо происшествий. Его глаза сканировали Большой зал, как будто ожидая чего-то. Учитывая, происшествия на предыдущие два Хэллоуина, мальчик был более чем уверен, что этот праздник в Хогвартсе просто не может пройти без каких-либо проблем на его голову.

Следуя за другими гриффиндорцами обратно в башню, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона были неприятно поражены, когда, достигнув площадки перед портретом Полной Дамы, они обнаружили, что ее нет.

Все гриффиндорцы столпились перед портретом-дверью. Кое-где слышались вопросы о том, что за ерунда происходит, другие студенты нервно разговаривали ни о чем, но те, кто оказался впереди, молчали.

- Дайте пройти! – Услышали они голос Перси, когда он пробирался сквозь толпу. – Дайте пройти! Я – староста школы, и мне нужно узнать, что происходит. Вы ведь не могли все вдруг забыть пароль, ведь его еще даже не меняли!

Как только он достиг группы студентов перед самым портретом, все распределенные в Дом Льва замолчали, и поэтому отчетливо услышали, как он повышенным голосом приказал:

- Кто-нибудь, найдите директора и профессора МакГонагалл! Быстро!

Толпа студентов тихо поджидала прихода директора и своего декана, чтобы выяснить, что же происходит.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем они появились. Гриффиндорцы расступились вдоль стен, чтобы дать им пройти, а потом снова сомкнули ряды.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона оказались самыми быстрыми и смогли продвинуться вперед очень близко, чтобы тоже увидеть, в чем же проблема. Портрет Полной Дамы оказался исполосован на куски.

- Профессор МакГонагалл! – Тихо произнес Дамблдор, однако, на его несчастье, в тихом коридоре его слова разносились довольно далеко. – Мистер Филч уже начал поиски Полной Дамы?

- Вам повезет, если вы сможете ее найти. – Прохихикал Пивз над их головами.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Пивз? – Потребовал директор ответа. – Ты знаешь, что с ней случилось?

Пивз прекратил хихикать. Он знал, что не может относиться к директору, как ко всем остальным.

- Она прячется, ваша головастость. Стесняется показаться на глаза, она, да. Видел ее бегущей по пейзажу на седьмом этаже.

Теперь уже уверенный, что Пивзу известно о случившемся, Дамблдор спросил:

- Что же такое случилось, что вынудило ее покинуть портрет, и что так исполосовало картину, Пивз?

- Сириус Блэк случился! – Пивз снова захихикал, поразив всех неожиданным ответом. – Он очень разозлился, когда она отказалась впустить его. Однако мерзким характером он обладает, Сириус Блэк.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 9.**

**Неожиданная ветвь на фамильном древе.**

Лежа в очень удобном спальном мешке и уставившись на зачарованный потолок Большого Зала, Гарри размышлял:

/Как думаете, зачем Блэк пытался попасть в Гриффиндорскую башню?/

/Сомневаюсь, что за тобой, хотя все остальные и будут утверждать обратное./ - Ответил Дэниел спустя некоторое время. Джексон хотел добавить еще что-то, но был прерван свистящими и булькающими звуками, доносившимися слева от мальчика. Оттуда, где лежал Рон. Дэниелу этот звук напомнил шум, издаваемый старыми батареями из старых же отелей.

Рука Гарри автоматически потянулась за палочкой. Спустя пару секунд и нескольких жестов в сторону Рона в Большом зале снова воцарилась тишина.

/Извиняюсь./ - Произнес мальчик, возвращая палочку под подушку. - /Я забыл поставить заглушающие чары. Рон на самом деле храпит, но, что бы мы ему ни говорили, так и не смогли убедить в этом./

/А я думал, у Сэм проблемы./ - Хмыкнув, прокомментировал Джексон. - /Она разговаривает во сне. И чаще всего спорит сама с собой. Причем некоторые из ее выступлений довольно запоминающиеся, если тебе удается вникнуть в их смысл. Я всегда удивлялся, как она умудряется не разбудить сама себя во время дискуссий./

Некоторое время Гарри лежал и слушал шуршание студентов, ворочающихся в своих спальных мешках, звуки шагов старост, патрулирующих Большой зал… А потом он вернулся к первоначальному разговору.

/Почему вы считаете, что Блэк явился не за мной?/

/Потому, что считаю Блэка кем угодно, но не дураком./ - Ответил Дэниел. - /Он умудрился выжить в течение нескольких лет рядом с Сай'ки'ес или Дементорами. Насколько я знаю от Древних о цели их создания, эти существа за несколько лет должны были выпить до последней капли все его мысли и эмоции. Значит, он нашел способ защищаться от них. Более того, Блэк также обнаружил лазейку в считающейся до этого неприступной защите Азкабана и смог сбежать. А если еще добавить тот факт, что он опять смог пройти защиту Дементоров и проникнуть в замок… Если бы он охотился на тебя, то дождался бы, пока все не уснут. И лишь потом совершил покушение, а не когда все бодрствуют и деятельны./

/Тогда, как вы считаете, зачем он приходил?/

Дэниел замолчал на несколько секунд.

/Если попытаться предположить… Я считаю, за Коростой. Мы оба знаем, что крыса – анимаг, прячущийся в своей животной форме. Чего мы не знаем, так это причин. Однако, думаю, Блэку они известны. И кем бы ни была Короста на самом деле, и что бы он не прятал, это и есть основная причина бегства Блэка из тюрьмы. Вспомни, Рон сказал, что Короста начала себя плохо чувствовать сразу же после их возвращения из Египта. Могу поспорить, проблемы со здоровьем начались, как только крыса узнала, что Блэк на свободе./

Гарри так и эдак покрутил в голове догадки Дэниела и не смог найти в них ничего нелогичного.

/Интересно, а не поэтому ли Косолап ей так заинтересовался? Косолап не трогал других крыс в Магическом зверинце. Но в тот же момент, как Рон выложил крысу на прилавок и кот ее увидел, он сразу же на нее накинулся. И здесь, в Хогвартсе, Косолап до сих пор пытается поймать Коросту, хотя в замке есть и другие мыши. Думаете, он знает, кто крыса на самом деле?/

/Вполне возможно, хотя кот может и не знать точно, кто Короста на самом деле. Думаю, Косолап чувствует что-то странное. Кошки от природы очень любопытные существа. Полагаю, он хочет поиграть с крысой, пока не выяснит, чем она отличается от других своих сородичей из Магического зверинца. Интересно, а меня он тоже засек?/ - Задумчиво произнес Джексон.

/Не удивлюсь, если да. Все остальные магические существа, с которыми мы сталкивались, знали, что вы тут./ - Шутливо ответил Гарри. - /По крайней мере, Косолап меня не преследует. Не думаю, что смог бы выдержать кота-преследователя. С меня хватает проблем с Колином, хотя я и пытаюсь уговорить его оставить меня в покое./

Дэниел рассмеялся, представив себе кота, преследующего Гарри с камерой наперевес и пытающегося запечатлеть его каждое движение. Однако Джексон не успел прокомментировать картину, как они услышали, что кто-то остановился неподалеку от них. Пара тут же насторожилась, притворяясь спящими.

- Все спят, директор. – Услышали они голос Перси. – Его уже нашли?

- Пока еще нет. Сейчас преподаватели как раз проверяют наименее часто используемые части замка, пока портреты и призраки следят за уже обследованными коридорами. – Гарри увидел, как директор осмотрел Большой зал, и отметил, что Дамблдор выглядел спокойным и беззаботным. Как будто он знал, что никакой опасности нет. – Поскольку все здесь уже уснули, не думаю, что имеет смысл их будить и отправлять в общежития. Сэр Николас позовет нас, если возникнут проблемы.

- Хорошо, сэр. – Кивнул Перси. – Полную Даму уже нашли?

- Да, профессор Флитвик обнаружил ее на втором этаже, прячущейся на карте Аргилшира. Я поговорил с мистером Филчем, и он ответил, что сможет починить ее картину. А до тех пор я нашел временного хранителя на вход в общежитие Гриффиндора. Так что все гриффиндорцы смогут вернуться в свою башню. – Ответил Дамблдор.

- Она рассказала, что случилось? – Заинтересованно спросил Перси.

- По словам профессора Флитвика, Блэк разозлился и напал на нее, когда Полная Дама отказалась пропустить его внутрь. – Пересказал услышанное директор.

- Директор, я закончил осмотр подземелий и не обнаружил там никаких следов Блэка. – Присоединился к разговаривающей паре Снейп. – Я также слышал от призраков по дороге сюда, что совятня, Астрономическая башня и башня профессора Трелони также уже обысканы.

- Спасибо, Северус. – Выслушал отчет Дамблдор. – На самом деле, я не думаю, что Блэк продолжит слоняться по замку после того, как ему отказали в проходе…

- У вас есть идеи, каким образом он проник внутрь, директор? – Потребовал Снейп.

- Несколько. И каждая последующая еще невероятнее предыдущей. – Спокойно ответил Дамблдор.

- Позвольте вам напомнить, директор, о нашем разговоре в начале семестра… - Произнес Снейп тихим шипящим голосом, так что Дэниел и Гарри его еле расслышали. – Блэку потребовалась бы помощь, чтобы проникнуть сюда. И в стенах замка есть тот, кто…

- Я **уверен**, что никто из школы никоим образом не помогал Блэку. – Прервал зельевара Дамблдор.

- Тогда напомню вам еще кое о чем, директор. В Хогвартсе осталось лишь одно непроверенное место… Комната. – Парировал Снейп. – Если ему нужна помощь, то уже не в первый раз _он_ использует кого-то другого, лишь бы проникнуть в школу.

- Я принял меры, чтобы ничего подобного Квиреллу никогда больше не произошло в стенах школы. И я также повторно исправил чары после случая с Комнатой. – Не согласился Дамблдор. – Сомневаюсь, что Блэк смог бы там прятаться, поскольку для открытия нужно быть змееустом. И я также уверен, что единственный, о ком нам известно, и кто на такое способен, не будет сотрудничать с Блэком. Теперь же мне пора известить Дементоров о результатах поиска.

- Удивлен, что они не предложили своей помощи, сэр. – Заговорил Перси и тут же отшатнулся, увидев выражение ненависти на лице директора.

- О, они предложили. – Дамблдор направился к выходу. – Но пока я директор в этой школе, они **никогда** не переступят ее порога!

/Ну, наконец-то! Хоть что-то, в чем я согласен с этим надоедливым стариком!/ - Воскликнул Джексон. - /Эти существа хуже Гоа'улдов!/

Гарри молча согласился с утверждением. Мальчик был бы счастлив, если бы ему больше никогда в жизни не повстречался ни один Дементор.

В конце концов, любопытство Дэниела одержало верх.

/Ты понял, о чем они говорили, когда упомянули Комнату?/

/Угу, Снейп говорил о Тайной комнате, построенной Салазаром Слизерином. Помнишь ту битву с гигантской змеей, что ты видел в моих воспоминаниях? Она происходила в Комнате. На данный момент я единственный, кто может ее открыть, ибо являюсь единственным живущим змееустом. Это значит, что я могу разговаривать со змеями, а они будут мне повиноваться./

/Я забыл про эту классную способность – разговаривать со змеями. Интересно, можно ли научиться этому, и почему они называют тебя змееустом?/ - Дэниелу понравилась идея выучить новый язык. - /А также мне интересно, будет ли этот твой талант работать с Гоа'улдами или Ток'ра?

Гарри мысленно пожал плечами.

Продолжая любопытствовать, Дэниел спросил:

/Не знаешь, есть ли у этого языка письменная форма?/

/Я начинаю сомневаться, не родственники ли вы с Гермионой. Ибо вы задаете мне именно те вопросы, которые задала бы она./ - Не мог не съехидничать мальчик.

Уловив скрытый за фразой смысл, Дэниел рассмеялся.

/Джек говорит то же самое обо мне и Сэм./

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Во время прибытия утренней почты большинство гриффиндорцев удивленно наблюдали за сипухой, приземлившейся перед Гарри Поттером и протянувшей ему лапу. Ученики не могли не заинтересоваться тем, кто же написал Поттеру. Раньше мальчик никогда не получал писем из дома. Но даже если родственники и написали бы ему, то письма доставила бы его собственная сова. Гарри же притворился очень удивленным, увидев почтовую сову, только вчера нанятую Дэниелом для доставки. А потом отвязал от ее ноги свиток пергамента. Поттер угостил сипуху кусочком бекона со своей тарелки, прежде чем она улетела.

- От кого это, Гарри? – Потребовала ответа Гермиона, хотя Гарри еще даже не успел развернуть свиток.

/Закон подлости. Если есть хоть одна ведьма в этом мире, решившая стать тебе другом, то ей окажется самая назойливая из всех. Интересно, насколько ее хватит, прежде чем она опять начнет ныть и осуждать твое поведение./ - Не мог не высказаться Джексон.

/Ненадолго./ - Согласился Гарри и ответил девочке:

- Я не знаю, Гермиона. Ведь я еще не успел его открыть.

- Ну, может тебе не стоит это делать. – Предостерегла его Гермиона тихим голосом. – Ведь свиток мог послать Блэк.

/О, Небеса! Когда затрагивается этот вопрос, она хуже Трелони./ - Пораженно воскликнул Дэниел.

- Каким образом? Ведь Блэк не мог успеть нанять сову и послать ему письмо сегодня, когда вчера всю ночь на него велась охота. – Выдал Рон, огромным усилием проглотив все, что было у него во рту. – Не говоря уже о пергаменте и перьях?..

- Я просто сказала, что подобное возможно. – Обиделась Гермиона.

- Гермион, я не намерен прожить всю жизнь, боясь вскрывать собственную почту. – Ответил Гарри, в то время как из большого свитка выпало несколько меньшего размера.

Мальчик просмотрел самый маленький из них. Хотя он и знал о его содержании, но на лице Гарри заиграла улыбка, а потом он свернул листок и положил его в карман. После этого мальчик посмотрел на второй выпавший пергамент.

- От кого это? – В конце концов спросил Рон, когда Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на оставшиеся два больших свитка.

- От кузена. – Ответил Гарри, с любопытством ожидая реакции друзей и в то же время притворяясь читающим письмо.

- От **Дадли**? – Недоверчиво выпалил Рон. Он прекрасно помнил, насколько те магглы ненавидят все, связанное с магией. Так почему же кто-то из них решил послать Гарри письмо, да еще и совой? Не говоря уже о том, что они должны были узнать, где найти Совиный почтовый офис. – Твой кузен _Дадли_ послал тебе письмо _**совой**_?

- Нет. – Быстро поправил его Гарри. – Оказывается, у меня есть кузен в Америке, о котором до этого я ничего не знал. Его зовут доктор Дэниел Джексон. И он послал мне письмо вместе с фамильным древом, показывающим наше родство, в качестве доказательства. И если я правильно прочитал древо, то он довольно дальний кузен, а моя мама не была магглорожденной, как все до этого считали. Просто она была первой магически одаренной из длинной череды сквибов.

- Правда? – Спросил Рон, в очередной раз заглотив необъятный кусок. – А из какой магической семьи она происходила?

Гарри начал прослеживать цепочку имен поднимаясь все выше по древу, и только потом он вспомнил, что они не завершили его до конца, проследив лишь тридцать поколений. Они как-то не посчитали нужным отразить полную родословную. Ведь они искали лишь точку, в которую можно было без подозрений вписать Дэниела. Однако им стоит еще раз обдумать это решение и создать полное древо, как раз на случай подобных вопросов в будущем.

- Здесь не показано. Похоже, что он послал мне только часть древа до 1400-х годов. Самый крайний из упомянутых тут - человек по имени Селиддон Бреван.

- Это имя мне откуда-то знакомо. – Пробормотал Рон, схватив Гарри за запястье и повернув его так, чтобы и он смог увидеть древо. – Не знаю, откуда, но оно мне знакомо.

- А он доктор чего? – Спросила Гермиона, удивляясь, что мужчина назвался маггловской ученой степенью. Раньше она никогда не слышала, чтобы волшебники так поступали. И на некоторое время ее любопытство победило подозрительность к пославшему письмо человеку. Хотя выбранное время, по мнению девочки, было уж слишком удобным. Особенно учитывая, насколько Гарри хочет иметь настоящую семью.

Гарри быстро пробежался по письму глазами.

- В письме сказано, что он доктор лингвистики, археологии и антропологии.

- Но это же маггловские степени! – Отметила Гермиона. – А какие у него **магические** степени?

- У него степень магистра в межвидовом сотрудничестве. – Ответил Гарри спустя пару секунд. – Вполне логично, если учесть, что, по его словам, он работает и на маггловское, и на магическое правительства в качестве посредника в различных странах и с разными расами.

- А что это? – Рон никогда не слышал о подобной разновидности магии. – И зачем кому-то степень магистра в этом?

Гарри пожал плечами. Дэниел предложил сказать об этом всего пару секунд назад. А затем добавил, что им надо будет сделать парочку изменений в письме и вставить упоминание об этой степени.

- Он не сказал об этом.

- Если этот доктор Джексон обычно работает как посредник, то, скорее всего, эта степень позволяет ему сотрудничать с различными магическими существами, а им помогает доверять ему сложные случаи. – Задумчиво произнесла Гермиона и тут же начала волноваться. Такой человек быстро сможет выяснить, как лучше всего убедить Гарри довериться ему почти во всем.

Решив озвучить свои переживания, девочка произнесла:

- Странно, что до этого неизвестный кузен внезапно решил связаться с тобой как раз спустя пару месяцев после побега Блэка. Разве никто из вас не находит выбранный момент подозрительными?

- На самом деле, нет. – Гарри снова пробежался глазами по письму. – Здесь говорится, что его друг преподнес ему древо в июле в качестве подарка на день рождения. Так как в связи с работой одновременно и на маггловский, и на магический отделы Американского правительства у него самого на это не было времени. Здесь также упоминается, что за все время он только сейчас смог улучить момент и приехать сюда. И он был бы рад встретиться со мной во время следующего похода в Хогсмид.

- Ты ведь не собираешься с ним встречаться, правда? Из всего, что нам известно, это вполне может оказаться ловушкой! – Гермиона выглядела по-настоящему шокированой. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что, за исключением занятий, тебе слишком опасно находиться за пределами замка.

- Конечно же, собираюсь! – Возразил Гарри. – Но поскольку Хогсмид был совсем недавно, то до следующего похода пройдет некоторое время. Зато мы сможем лучше узнать друг друга благодаря совиной почте, прежде чем встретимся в Хогсмиде лицом к лицу. Здорово встретить родственника, который на самом деле хочет узнать меня, и который не считает меня уродом только потому, что я – волшебник.

Гермиона знала, насколько для Гарри важно иметь семью, где он был бы желанным. Но ее беспокоило, что этот мужчина может оказаться заодно с Блэком или иметь собственные планы на Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Поэтому она предложила:

- Что ж, может, тогда ты попросишь его встретиться в Хогвартсе вместо Хогсмида? В этом случае ты сможешь увидеться с ним раньше, а профессор МакГонагалл или директор будут рядом с тобой, просто на всякий случай?

- И зачем мне это делать? – Хотя Дэниел и мог появляться как отдельная сущность, но чтобы их план сработал, как необходимо, никто из школьного персонала не должен встречаться с мужчиной до тех пор, пока изменения опекунства не будут завершены. Особенно с директором. Они не могут позволить этому человеку заподозрить хоть что-нибудь из задуманного, пока не станет поздно. Иначе директор обязательно предпримет меры. – Они не имеют никакого отношения к моей личной жизни, поскольку не являются опекунами. Единственные, кто могут вмешаться, так это тетя Петунья и дядя Вернон. И они, скорее всего, надеются, что Дэниел предложит забрать меня у них.

- Эй, дружище, если этот Джексон заберет тебя из лап Дурслей, то, как думаешь, он может заставить тебя уехать из Британии и посещать какую-нибудь другую школу? – Захотел узнать Рон.

- Доктор Джексон не может так поступить! – Воскликнула Гермиона в ужасе при одной только мысли о том, что Гарри могут забрать из Хогвартса в неизвестное и, возможно, опасное место. – Директор ему не позволит!

- Если Дэниел возьмет на себя обязанности по моему воспитанию и решит перевести меня в американскую магическую школу, то директор не сможет его остановить, поскольку Дэниел будет моим опекуном. – Указал Гарри.

- Но ты ведь даже не знаешь, на самом ли деле Джексон твой кузен! – Провизжала Гермиона. – Вполне возможно, что фамильное древо подделка!

- Гермиона, фамильное древо невозможно подделать, ведь для его создания требуется кровь! – Вставил Рон, хотя у его друзей и возникли проблемы с пониманием, так как рыжеволосый мальчик опять говорил с набитым ртом.

- Ну, может его создали без магии! – Возразила девочка. – Его могли изготовить, используя маггловские технологии! Если этот доктор Джексон археолог, то он может знать магглов, специализирующихся на изготовлении подделок.

- Гермиона, я тебя умоляю! Я же не идиот! – Сухо произнес Гарри. – Если Дурсли чему-то меня и научили, так это не принимать слова на веру. Я собираюсь проверить древо.

- Ну, и он может относиться к тебе хуже, чем Дурсли. – Прошипела Гермиона.

- А может и лучше! – Возразил Гарри.

Раздраженно фыркнув, девочка решила на данный момент сдаться, поскольку было ясно, что Гарри не намерен прислушиваться к голосу разума. Но она не могла не напомнить ему об одной важной детали.

- Что ж, нам не стоит беспокоиться о том, что ты окажешься рядом с доктором Джексоном, не так ли? Раз у тебя нет разрешения, то ты пропустишь Хогсмид. Поэтому не сможешь с ним встретиться, если только он не придет в школу.

- Вообще-то, у меня есть разрешение на посещение. – Гарри вытащил из кармана маленький пергамент. – Тетя Петунья послала записку, разрешающую мне ходить в Хогсмид. Доктор Джексон переслал ее вместе со своим письмом. И я собираюсь ответить ему и сообщить, что с нетерпением жду нашей встречи. Но ему придется подождать до следующего похода в Хогсмид.

- Гарри, если он путешествует так часто, как пишет, то каким же образом твое письмо до него дойдет? – Встрял Рон. – В смысле, я знаю, что Хэдвиг – молодец, но даже ее не хватит на то, чтобы преследовать кого-то по всему миру. Это ее убьет.

Гарри быстро изучил письмо.

- Здесь говорится, что за небольшую плату он снял в Гринготтсе охраняемый почтовый ящик. И от меня лишь требуется послать туда любое письмо, а уж гоблины обеспечат дальнейшую доставку адресату.

- Ты не можешь на самом деле думать о том, чтобы встретиться с кем-то, утверждающим, что он твой родственник, когда Блэк находиться на свободе? – Гермиона не могла поверить своим ушам. Ведь не может же Гарри быть настолько зацикленным на походе в Хогсмид, чтобы добровольно рисковать своей жизнью! – Вполне возможно, он врет о вашем родстве только для того, чтобы выманить тебя, а потом похитить и доставить Блэку.

- Гермион, включи голову! Если бы у Блэка был помощник, разве он попытался бы проникнуть в Хогвартс прошлым вечером? – Заметил мальчик.

- Откуда тебе известно, что у Блэка его не было? – После некоторого раздумья ухватилась девочка за предоставленную возможность. – В конце концов, он же каким-то образом проскользнул мимо Дементоров и защитных чар вокруг Хогвартса? А защита Хогвартса – одна из лучших в стране, если не в мире!

- Да неужели? – Растягивая слова, ответил Гарри. – Если это так, то каким образом Волдеморт в затылке Квирелла оказался незасеченным? А зачарованный дневник, который Риддл использовал, чтобы овладеть Джинни? Как он смог проникнуть за ворота? Не думаю, что защита замка так же сильна, как была когда-то. Может, за ней следует следить, для профилактики. Вот только тот, кто должен это делать, занят чем-то другим.

Гриффиндорцы, окружающие трио, внимательно слушали дискуссию между Поттером и Грейнджер, и передавали услышанное ожидающим друзьям. Было ясно, что Грейнджер верит (как и они), что Хогвартс – самое безопасное место в Британии, в то время как Поттер утверждает обратное. Более того, он заявляет, что Тот-чье-имя-нельзя-называть на их первом курсе проник в замок. Несомненно, к концу дня вся школа будет знать, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил сомневается в безопасности Хогвартса.

- Я… я… - Забормотала Гермиона, пытаясь найти логическое объяснение. Внезапно она сощурила глаза. – Я уверена, что предыдущие директора не учли этот момент; что-то совершенно непредвиденное, поэтому и не были созданы для этого чары. И я уверена, что директор уже разобрался с этим.

- Да конечно! И защита камня тоже была на высшем уровне! – Саркастично отметил Гарри, собирая письма и другие, присланные Дэниелом вещи, в свою сумку. – Первокурсники не должны были пройти их, но мы все же смогли, помнишь, Гермиона?

- Мне кажется, я помню, что рядом с тобой был гений в шахматах. – Самодовольно заявил Рон, когда Гермиона не нашлась с ответом. – И также рядом с тобой была, как некоторые говорят, самая умная ведьма поколения, Гарри.

- Это так. Ты одна из самых умных ведьм нашего времени, Гермиона. – Согласился Гарри. И девочка тут же приобрела самоуверенный вид, обнадеженная, что он наконец-то сдался и признает ее правоту. – А Рон – один из лучших игроков в шахматы в Волшебном мире. Но вот мне кажется, я помню, как директор появился сразу же после исчезновения угрозы. И ни минутой раньше. И либо он настолько точно умеет выбирать время, либо он ожидал в том крыле, наблюдая, чем же закончиться мое противостояние. Не скажешь, что из этого вероятнее, Гермион?

Гермиона задрала подбородок еще выше, намереваясь защищать директора:

- А возможно, что директор настолько точно выбрал время, потому как он только что вернулся в Хогвартс из министерства?

- И сколько же времени ему потребовалось, чтобы вернуться в школу после того, как он обнаружил, что посланном приглашение - фальшивка? Ведь он исчез после полудня, а мы отправились защищать камень только после отбоя. – Спросил Гарри. – И если учесть, что мы не видели его отбытия, то готов поспорить, что он воспользовался камином, соединяющим его кабинет с министерством. Также я припоминаю, как читал на каникулах о так называемых портключах, которые мгновенно переносят тебя в другое место. Учитывая, что он был в министерстве, я уверен, кто-нибудь там да смог бы сделать ему портключ, если уж сам директор на такое не способен. Он должен был вернуться гораздо раньше.

- Если только его не задержали в министерстве. У него не было причин не возвращаться в Хогвартс, после обнаружения фальшивого приглашения из министерства, если только его кто-то не задержал. Возможно, даже сам министр. – Гермиона знала, что она должна заставить Гарри принять ее доводы. Этот возникший из ниоткуда родственник уж слишком удобен, особенно сразу же после проникновения Блэка. И если Гарри перестанет так упрямиться на эту тему, то она уверена, он признает ее правоту и увидит, что Блэк готовит для него ловушку. – Директор никогда бы намеренно не подверг ученика опасности. И он не всезнающ!

- Что ж, сейчас я не намерен разделять с тобой слепую в веру в нашего директора, Гермиона. – Гарри поднялся, уже готовый к занятиям. – И может быть, тебе тоже стоит раскрыть глаза по отношению к нему, пока не произошло что-то, о чем ты будешь жалеть.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Попытка Блэка проникнуть в Гриффиндорскую башню вызвала волну слухов, и каждый из них был еще абсурднее предыдущего. На данный момент молва основывалась на нескольких теориях. Одна из них предполагала, что Блэк проник под видом цветущего куста. Другая утверждала, что он мог становиться невидимым. Некоторые особо извращенные особы думали, что Блэк проник под видом Филча, приняв Многосущное зелье. Хотя зачем кому-то превращаться в Филча, было за пределами людского понимания. Одна из самых разумных идей заключалась в том, что Блэк аппарировал в замок, но ее громко разнесла в пух и прах Гермиона, указав, что в «Истории Хогвартса» черным по белому написано, что в школу нельзя аппарировать или дисаппарировать из нее. Последнее же Гарри знал наверняка. И подозревал, что если кто-нибудь помимо него и Дэниела попытается аппарировать в школу, то стопроцентно провалится, учитывая насколько жестко среагировала на их попытку Хогвартс. Она считала своей обязанностью защищать своих подопечных и относилась к работе очень серьезно. Если, конечно, не вмешивался Дамблдор. И Гарри не мог не думать о том, что она еще выяснила о деятельности директора.

Дэниел глубоко вздохнул, когда к ним по дороге на трансфигурацию присоединился Перси. Он был одним из многих «сторожевых псов», которых «завел» мальчик после проникновения Блэка. И наименее искусным из всех. И Гарри, и Дэниел точно знали, что следующий урок Перси будет проходить тремя этажами ниже и в противоположном направлении. Мальчик считал, что Перси действует по приказу матери. Дэниел же не был в этом так уверен. Но поскольку он не видел других причин, объясняющих подобное поведение парня, то решил пока придерживаться данной теории.

/Перси следует поучиться кое-чему, касательно поручений и ловкости. Даже Кинси не повел бы себя так явно, а Кинси – идиот!/

/У меня такое чувство, что он следует приказу своей матери защищать меня от неприятностей./ - Предположил Гарри. - /Миссис Уизли может быть по-настоящему страшной, когда ей кто-то противоречит. Я бы с радостью понаблюдал за ее разборкой с Апофисом. Ибо на самом деле считаю, что она оказалась бы победительницей./

/Может, тогда нам стоит позволить миссис Уизли столкнуться с Кинси?/ - Подал идею Джексон.

Мальчик задумался над предложенным.

/Не, это будет не интересно. Кинси слишком похож на Фаджа. Этот идиот заработает разрыв сердца от одной только мысли, что на свете есть человек, обладающий **настоящей** магией. И к тому же не будучи сатанинским отродьем./

Дэниел был вынужден согласиться.

/Тогда как насчет того, чтобы сделать противостояние честным? Командный матч? Джек и миссис Уизли против Фаджа и Кинси? Как думаешь, люди согласились бы заплатить, чтобы посмотреть на это?/

Гарри еле подавил приступ громкого смеха, поймав посланную Дэниелом картинку, изображавшую Фаджа в спортивных трусах ядовито-зеленого цвета, стоящего в одном углу с напыщенным (по крайней мере, согласно воспоминаниям Джексона) сенатором Кинси, пытающимся достойно выглядеть в темно-синих трусах. А миссис Уизли и Джека – разминающихся в противоположном углу.

/Думаю, это должно быть помещение со стоячими местами для зрителей. И тогда спекулянты разбогатеют на билетах./

/Я вот думаю, может, мы сумели бы получить деньги за зрелище?/ - Размышлял Дэниел в начале трансфигурации.

Гарри едва смог удержаться от смеха при мысли, что Фадж и Кинси будут сражаться с Молли, а они с Дэниелом будут брать деньги за шоу. Однако легкое фырканье все-таки сорвалось с его губ. И МакГонагалл его услышала.

Преподавательница посмотрела на мальчика и спросила:

- Желаете с нами чем-то поделиться, мистер Поттер?

- Нет, мэм. – Гарри тут же переключил свое внимание на происходящее в классе.

- Сегодня после уроков я ожидаю вас у себя, мистер Поттер. – Приказала она.

- Хорошо, мэм. – Ответил Гарри, а Гермиона и Рон взволнованно на него посмотрели. Гарри же теперь совсем не беспокоился, имея, благодаря Дэниелу, обширные познания о Вселенной. Он знал, что в мире есть более важные вещи для беспокойства, чем потеря очков для факультета или отработка. И он также знал, что именно ему придется сыграть свою роль, пытаясь решить эти проблемы. Ибо даже будучи тринадцатилетним, Поттер, как и Дэниел, не мог остаться в стороне, когда люди в беде, если он мог хоть как-то в этом помочь.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

После последнего урока в этот день, оказавшегося Древними рунами, Гарри подошел к кабинету МакГонагалл и постучался в закрытую дверь.

- Входите.- Донесся из-за двери голос МакГонагалл.

- Вы хотели меня видеть, профессор МакГонагалл? – Спросил мальчик, стоя в дверном проеме и стараясь выглядеть так, словно он не уверен, почему здесь находится.

- Да, мистер Поттер, входите и закройте за собой дверь. – МакГонагалл указала мальчику на стул перед ее столом. – Я должна обсудить с вами пару дел.

И хотя в ее голосе или поведении не было ничего угрожающего, Гарри и Дэниел тут же насторожились на случай, если это очередная уловка Дамблдора.

- Мистер Поттер, до меня дошли слухи, что несколько дней тому назад вы получили письмо от кого-то, назвавшегося вашим родственником. – Начала МакГонагалл.

/Похоже, Гермиона уже побывала у МакГонагалл./ - Удовлетворенно произнес Дэниел. - /Интересно, она уже сообщила об этом Дамблдору?/

- Он мой **родственник**, профессор. – Возразил Гарри. – Профессор Флитвик подтвердил, что присланное вместе с письмом фамильное древо подлинное.

- Хотя я и не сомневаюсь в правдивости утверждения профессора Флитвика, но хотела бы лично увидеть фамильное древо и письмо. – Потребовала МакГонагалл. – Я хочу сама их проверить и убедиться, что не было забыто ни одно заклинание, выявляющее подделку.

- Хотя я и сомневаюсь, что профессор Флитвик сумел бы пропустить какое-либо заклинание, учитывая, что он, как минимум, час проверял древо, я не вижу проблем в том, чтобы дать его вам на проверку, если вы так хотите потратить свое время впустую. Однако же письмо – это личное, и вы не имеете права требовать его, поскольку не являетесь моим официальным опекуном. – Просто ответил ей мальчик. – К моему сожалению, эти обязанности лежат на тете Петунье и дяде Верноне.

- Это правда, однако, я – заместитель директора, а также декан вашего факультета. Поэтому я также ответственна за вашу безопасность в стенах школы. – Напомнила ему профессор. – И если я считаю, что письмо может подвергнуть опасности вас или ваших друзей, то я имею право на его просмотр.

- Не думаю, что стоит подымать вопрос моей безопасности, профессор, потому что в таком случае вам придется признать, что вы и остальные преподаватели с треском проваливали эту обязанность в последние два года. – Отметил Гарри.

Губы МакГонагалл превратились в тонкую линию, когда она пристально посмотрела на Гарри, а потом ответила:

- Я могу вас заверить, мистер Поттер, что все учителя Хогвартса делали все, что в их силах ради защиты вас и других учеников. События же последних двух лет оказались полной неожиданностью, но мы справились с ними наилучшим возможным образом. И я хотела бы напомнить, мистер Поттер, что вы сами, а не учителя, вовлекали себя в опасные ситуации.

- Вообще-то, мэм, на первом курсе это вы создали такую ситуацию, когда я, Рон и Гермиона были вынуждены защищать Камень, так как вы отказались поверить нашему предупреждению о том, что кто-то охотится за ним. На нашем втором курсе вы и директор наняли неопытного пижона на должность профессора по защите, а темный артефакт каким-то образом умудрился проникнуть сквозь защиту предположительно самого безопасного места в Волшебном мире, также как и Волдеморт смог проскользнуть в затылке Квирелла на первом курсе. – Возразил Гарри. – Я еще раз повторю, профессор, в этом письме не содержится ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего об опасности. И я уверен, что Гермиона будет абсолютно счастлива подтвердить это вам лично, если уже не подтвердила. Ведь она пыталась прочесть письмо. И должен заметить, **без** моего разрешения. Это просто приветственное письмо от родственника, который на самом деле рад быть со мной одной крови, вместо того, чтобы ненавидеть землю, по которой я хожу.

- Как бы то ни было, это определять мне. – Настаивала МакГонагалл. – И я вынуждена настоять на своем требовании.

- Почему? В письме нет ничего, что касалось бы вас или этой школы. К тому же я как-то не заметил, чтобы вы вторгались в личную жизнь других гриффиндорцев, настаивая на прочтении его или ее личной переписки. Более того, я отказываюсь позволять _**вам**_ вмешиваться в ту долю частной жизни, что у меня еще **осталась** в Волшебном мире. – Свирепо заявил Гарри, удивив этим не только МакГонагалл, но и Дэниела. Но Поттер не собирался сдаваться и дальше. Джексон мысленно зааплодировал мальчику, сумевшему постоять за себя без какой-либо помощи с его стороны. Волшебный мир вечно совал свой нос в жизнь Гарри, считая, что у них есть на это право. – Так почему вы так хотите прочесть мою почту? Что же так внезапно сделало меня _особенным_? – Гарри знал, почему, но хотел услышать, что на это ему ответит профессор.

МакГонагалл уставилась на мальчика, пораженная его упорством. Для него это не было нормальным поведением. Обычно Поттер соглашался с тем, что от него требовали. Профессор подняла палочку и быстро наложила чары разоблачения. Но ничего не произошло. Мальчик не попадал под действие чар принуждения. Он добровольно решил не подчиниться ей. И она не имела права заставлять его передать ей личную почту, даже если они и пытались защитить его.

- Мистер Поттер, вам уже известно, что Блэк проник в школу несколько дней назад. – Начала МакГонагалл. – Мы считаем, что…

- Он охотится за мной. – Устало закончил за нее мальчик. Он уже слышал от Гермионы за последние три дня всевозможные варианты на эту тему, пока она пыталась убедить его отдать письмо Джексона МакГонагалл.

Профессор опять уставилась на него, пораженная тем, насколько спокойно выглядит Поттер, говоря о том, что самый опасный человек после Того-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть, охотится за ним.

- Откуда вы узнали?

- Я услышал разговор мистера и миссис Уизли ночью перед отправкой Хогвартс Экспресса. – Солгал Гарри. – Он был уверен, что Блэк сбежал, дабы прийти за мной.

- Да, именно поэтому мы ограничили вас Замком. – Ответила МакГонагалл, - Он мог бы с легкостью похитить вас из Хогсмида. А некоторые из преподавателей все равно раздумывают над тем, насколько безопасно для вас находиться даже на школьной территории без учителя рядом.

- Так вы собираетесь удалить меня из квиддичной команды? – Спросил Гарри. – Снейп и Малфой будут рады услышать об этом!

- Мы обсуждали и этот вопрос. – Призналась МакГонагалл. – Но решили, что для обеспечения вашей безопасности будет достаточно присутствия мадам Хуч на тренировках.

- Жаль, что вы так не заботитесь о других учениках этой школы. – Прокомментировал мальчик. – Если бы вы на самом деле беспокоились о Блэке, то запретили бы поход в Хогсмид всем студентам, а не только мне.

- Могу вас заверить, мистер Поттер, остальные студенты в полной безопасности. В отличие от вас, на них не охотится безумный Пожиратель Смерти. – Выдавила МакГонагалл сквозь сжатые зубы.

Дэниел вздохнул:

/Волшебники и Ведьмы не могут выйти за пределы ограниченного мышления./

/Я не думаю, что им даже известно об этих границах, чтобы пытаться за них выйти./ - Согласился Гарри. - /Они настолько слепы, что не способны представить ничего, выходящего за пределы того, что они видят и считают правым. И если бы не тот факт, что наши планы могут пойти прахом, то я бы получил истинное наслаждение от реакции Дамблдора на то, что Вы и я делим одно тело на двоих./

/Скорее всего, он назвал бы меня каким-нибудь Злом, особенно учитывая, как я поощряю твое умение думать сам за себя, а не следовать «мудрости» Великого, Всемогущего и Всезнающего Дамблдора. Но для справки, мы не дадим ему даже шанса увидеть то, что скрыто за занавесом./ - Посмеиваясь, произнес Дэниел.

- Вообще-то, они в опасности. – Отметил Гарри. – Блэк с легкостью может решить, что самый простой способ получить меня – похитить кого-нибудь из чистокровных детей, поскольку магглорожденные и полукровки будут ниже его достоинства. А потом держать их в заложниках, пока вы не отдадите меня. А некоторые из учеников могут ему даже помочь добраться до меня.

- Блэк никогда не похитит никого другого! – Уверенно заявила МакГонагалл. – Министерство, директор и все учителя пришли к выводу, что он хочет только вас и не допускает даже мысли о том, чтобы похитить кого-то другого. Поэтому остальные вне опасности. И поэтому вас будут защищать, куда бы вы ни пошли.

- А другие будут вынуждены защищаться сами. Блэк проник в школу, хотя и не должен бы, учитывая чары и то, что ее охраняют Дементоры. Что же остановит его от похищения чистокровного ученика и требования обмена? И если вы не отдадите меня ему, то как собираетесь объяснять родителям ребенка, что считаете их дитя менее ценным, чем меня? И как вы собираетесь объяснять свое нежелание поверить в то, что Блэк может охотиться за остальными? А как будете объяснять то, что вы не запретили посещение Хогсмида, пока его не поймали, чтобы защитить **всех** детей? – Закончил свою речь Гарри. – Но даже на мгновение забыв об этом, я думаю, что вы ошибаетесь, профессор, считая, за кем все-таки охотится Блэк. Я вот предполагаю, что не за мной. Я также не думаю, что Блэк потерял счет времени, когда пытался проникнуть в башню Гриффиндора. Ему ведь хватило ума выбраться из Азкабана, когда до него это не удавалось никому.

- Тогда как вы думаете, кого он ищет? – Чопорно потребовала ответа МакГонагалл.

- Я думаю, что Блэк охотится за анимагом, прячущемся в мальчишеском общежитии. – Сбросил бомбу мальчик.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 10.**

**Жизнь в опасности… Должно быть, среда.**

МакГонагалл недоверчиво уставилась на мальчика, спокойно сидящего по другую сторону от ее стола. Потом, уверенная, что он либо врет, либо пытается ее разыграть, профессор произнесла:

- О, сейчас же прекратите это, мистер Поттер! Зачем анимагу прятаться в спальне третьего курса Гриффиндора?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Не знаю. Почему бы вам самим не спросить Коросту? Я уверен, что существует заклинание, возвращающее анимага в человеческую форму против его собственного желания.

- Существует. – Осторожно согласилась МакГонагалл, сжав ладони на столе перед собой. – Но что заставляет вас считать домашнего любимца мистера Уизли – анимагом? Эта крыса жила в семье в течение многих лет. Ведь Перси Уизли привез ее в Хогвартс еще на первом курсе, четыре года тому назад. Я не могу представить себе причину, по которой любой уважаемый волшебник предпочел бы провести столько времени в виде крысы.

- Кто сказал, что это уважаемый волшебник? – Возразил Поттер. – Я только знаю, что рядом с Коростой я испытываю те же ощущения, что исходили от вас, когда вы были кошкой. И даже сейчас я чувствую то же, хотя и не с такой интенсивностью, как когда вы в кошачьей форме.

Услышав слова мальчика, МакГонагалл в шоке распахнула глаза. Поттер заявлял, что он способен на то, что не могут определить даже чары _**animagi**_: _обнаружить анимага, когда он находится не в своей анимагической форме!_ Это просто невозможно!

- Мистер Поттер, как давно вы можете _ощущать_ анимагов? И что более важно, обнаружили ли вы других анимагов в стенах Хогвартса?

Гарри снова пожал плечами.

- Думаю, начиная с этого лета. Раньше я держал Коросту в руках, но ничего странного не чувствовал. Что же касается вашего второго вопроса, то я не уверен. Единственный другой человек во всей школе, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающий по ощущениям вас или Коросту, - профессор Люпин. Но началось это только на Хэллоуин, хотя сейчас ощущение пропадает.

/Если бы я не считал подобное невозможным, то подумал бы, что существует определенная периодичность./ - Язвительно вставил Дэниел.

/Периодичность?/ - Гарри не понял намека.

/Потом объясню./ - Пообещал Джексон.

/Это так сложно?/

/Да нет./ - Заверил его Дэниел. - /Просто парням иногда трудно понять. Это женское./

/О!/ - Все, на что хватило мальчика. Он не понимал девушек. Совсем. Так же, как не понимал то странное чувство, иногда возникающее при мысли о какой-нибудь девушке. Например, о новом ловце Рэйвенкло, Чо Чанг. Дэниел пообещал, что он расскажет ему о половом воспитании (мужской версии) на пятнадцатилетие мальчика. Если, конечно, Гарри не потребуется знания об этом чуть раньше.

В очередной раз ошарашенная заявлением Поттера, умудрившегося обнаружить ликантропию Люпина (хотя мальчик и не понимал точно, что же он засек), МакГонагалл потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы найтись с ответом:

- Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер. Я сообщу директору о вашей находке, и он предпримет соответствующие действия для решения этой проблемы.

/Мда, я не думал, что она из тех, кто предпочтет пройти мимо слона./ - Прокомментировал Джексон. Он был более чем уверен, что упоминание о Люпине поразило женщину, но не мог понять, почему. - /Она - декан твоего факультета и, по идее, должна заботиться о твоей безопасности. Интересно, почему профессор не собирается пойти и проверить все сама?/

- Вы не собираетесь лично все проверить, профессор? – Гарри также интересовал ответ на этот вопрос. Он надеялся, что это не будет повторением их первого курса. Тогда он, Рон и Гермиона были вынуждены спасать Философский камень только потому, что при попытке предупредить своего декана об охоте за камнем, она им не поверила.

- Мистер Поттер, даже я не настолько глупа, чтобы без определенного прикрытия противостоять неизвестному анимагу, который провел последние семь лет, или даже больше, скрываясь в виде крысы. – Сухо ответила МакГонагалл. – Любому, кто согласился на такое, несомненно, есть, что терять. И если он будет обнаружен, то я предпочту, чтобы никто из студентов не пострадал в том случае, если анимаг решит агрессивно отреагировать на вынужденное принятие человеческой формы.

/Согласен, она не должна противостоять этому неизвестному волшебнику в одиночку./ - Не мог не согласиться с разумным подходом Джексон. - /Но почему МакГонагалл решила не вызывать профессора по защите и не проводить проверку вместе с ним? Время, потраченное на извещение директора, который, судя по его предыдущим действиям, может ничего и не предпринять, лишь даст этому неизвестному человеку время на побег./

Гарри согласился с его доводами и спросил:

- Профессор, я понимаю, почему вы не хотите ввязываться в это в одиночку, но почему вы просто не позовете профессора Люпина или профессора Флитвика и не возьмете их с собой для проверки Коросты? В смысле, разве это отлагательство не даст ему время на побег?

- Только если он узнает, что был обнаружен. – Напомнила ему МакГонагалл.

- О! Я думаю, что ему уже об этом известно. – Возразил Гарри. – Он знает, что Блэк охотится за ним, а не за мной, как думает большинство. В противном случае, почему бы он был столь напуган, даже по меркам крысы.

МакГонагалл сурово посмотрела на мальчика, уверенная, что он пытается придумать способ, дабы ему позволили в следующий раз пойти в Хогсмид.

- Мистер Поттер, нет никаких причин полагать, что Блэк охотится за кем-либо другим. Особенно если учесть, что опрошенная охрана подтвердила, как перед своим побегом преступник все время повторял: «Он в Хогвартсе». И вы же были последним, о ком он думал перед своим заключением в Азкабан. – Она подняла руку, не позволяя мальчику возразить. – Если же анимаг, притворяющийся питомцем Рона, прячется от Блэка, то нет никаких шансов, что преступник узнал о его местонахождении или даже начал подозревать об этом. В то же время всем прекрасно известно, что вы здесь. И это одна из причин, по которой мы не желаем, чтобы вы ходили в Хогсмид или без сопровождения выходили за пределы школьной территории. Мы не хотим, чтобы до вас добрался Блэк.

- Что ж, профессор, у вас больше нет причин запретить мне Хогсмид в следующий раз. Если только вы не планируете запретить поход всем студентам. У меня имеется написанная тетей записка, дающая разрешение на поход. – Ответил Гарри. – И не стоит тревожиться о ее потере в этот раз. Потому как я сделал несколько копий.

/Много копий./ - Со смехом вставил Джексон.

МакГонагалл удивленно посмотрела на мальчика. Как он смог получить записку, разрешающую поход в Хогсмид? Дамблдор сказал, что переговорил с тетей Поттера и объяснил ей об опасности. Почему же она добровольно рискует жизнью своего племянника?

- Есть ли еще что-то, о чем вы желали переговорить со мной, профессор? – Спокойно спросил Поттер, словно не зная о подложенной свинье.

МакГонагалл открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в первый раз за всю свою жизнь не смогла придумать, что же произнести. Поэтому она закрыла рот и открыла его еще раз, но тоже ничего не сказала.

- Тогда я полагаю, что на сегодня все, профессор. Хорошо. Уже время обеда, а я очень голоден. – Гарри встал и направился к выходу из кабинета.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Дамблдор задумчиво наблюдал за выходящей из его кабинета Минервой. Полученные от заместительницы новости о Гарри Потере сильно удивили директора, если не сказать больше.

Дамблдор полагал, что в этом году ему придется беспокоиться лишь о том, чтобы мальчик не попал в руки Сириуса Блэка. Теперь же, благодаря полученной от мисс Грейнджер и Минервы информации, он должен переживать еще и о ранее неизвестном магическом родственнике. И к тому же, американце! Учитывая, что Флитвик – Мастер Чар, Дамблдор не на секунду ни сомневался в том, что находящееся во владении молодого Поттера фамильное древо – подлинник, а этот Дэниел Джексон на самом деле его родственник.

Дамблдор начал сожалеть, что не проверил фамильное древо Гарри до того, как поместил его к тете. Тогда он смог бы подготовиться к чему-то подобному. Задним умом директор понимал, что должен был сделать это, только чтобы удостовериться, что по материнской линии у мальчика вообще нет никаких родственников. Однако тогда это казалось пустой тратой времени, так как все, включая Лили, считали, что она была первой ведьмой в семье. А для создания магического фамильного древа требуется несколько поколений магически одаренных родственников.

Учитывая до сих пор находящихся на свободе Пожирателей Смерти, Дамблдор полагал, что Гарри будет лучше находиться под защитой крови. Однако чары крови пали еще перед пятым днем рождения мальчика. Петунья Эванс Дурсль доказала, что не способна любить никого, кроме своей маленькой семейки. Не то, чтобы директор когда-либо кому-то в этом признался. Когда же его спрашивали о необходимости подобной спешки, Дамблдор отвечал, что сейчас, после потери родителей, Гарри будет лучше всего иметь стабильную любящую семью. А также, что мальчику необходимо время для возникновения уз с любящей тетушкиной родней.

Мысли о Дурслях напомнили Дамблдору о том, что он забыл сделать этим летом. Вскоре ему снова придется потолковать с Дурслями. Им следует напомнить, что для них означает нахождение живого Гарри в их доме. Петунья может хоть и не заботиться о своем племяннике, но Дамблдор понимал, что она будет продолжать терпеть его присутствие, ибо оно означает безопасность ее собственного сына… Ну, или она так думает. До тех пор, пока Петунья считает, что чары все еще защищают ее дом и семью, она не позволит своему мужу зайти слишком уж далеко. Дамблдор не собирался позволить этому бешенному гиппогриффу, в просторечии именуемому Верноном Дурслем, убить избранного судьбой для спасения обоих их миров от Волдеморта только из-за глупых предубеждений. Он намерен был убедиться, что Петунья понимает возможные последствия, если не ограничит злоупотребления и жестокость своего мужа. Ведь директор может снять заклинание памяти так же легко, как и наложить. И последствия для ее сына или мужа не будут столь уж радужны.

Ему также следует удостовериться, что Дурсли понимают: не в их интересах позволить этому Дэниелу Джексону получить опекунство над их племянником. На самом деле, Дамблдор решил, будет к лучшему, если они поверят, что Дэниел Джексон – урод, намеревающийся причинить вред им и их сыну.

И это оставит Дамблдора лишь с одной проблемой: как не позволить мальчику встретиться с этим дотоле незнакомым родственником, пока он не убедит мужчину, что Гарри будет лучше оставаться с его тетей… независимо от того, что сам Поттер может рассказать ему о своей жизни у родственников.

Присутствие Дэниела Джексона в жизни Гарри не волновало бы Дамблдора настолько сильно, если бы мужчина был магглом или просто сквибом. Положение директора в качестве магического опекуна давало ему больше прав над мальчиком, чем имела его тетя. Однако до тех пор, пока он не признает себя опекуном перед Гарри, он не может воспользоваться этими правами. Но именно этого Дамблдор старался избежать как можно дольше. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри или кто-то другой стали бы задавать вопросы о том, почему он беспрепятственно позволил возникнуть этой ситуации с Дурслями.

Если учесть, что Джексон – волшебник, то узнав об отношении к Гарри, он сможет подать петицию о смене опекунства. И поскольку магический суд предпочитает, чтобы дети-маги воспитывались магическими родственниками, то, без всяких сомнений, они вынесут вердикт, дающий ему право опекунства, тем самым аннулировав магическое попечительство, имеющееся на данный момент у Дамблдора. Директору даже не удастся воспользоваться своим часто используемым аргументом, когда он поместил Гарри с Дурслями: мальчик будет в безопасности с кровными родственниками своей матери. Но Джексон подходит и под это требование, даже если родство и дальнее. Позволение этому американцу получить опекунство над Гарри не входило в планы Дамблдора. В этом случае мужчина может забрать мальчика в Америку, и, самое страшное, он может забрать Гарри из Хогвартса, лишив Дамблдора даже той малости контроля, что у него могла бы остаться.

Приняв решение, Дамблдор быстро набросал записку и отослал ее в совятню с домовым эльфом. Записку Дэниелу Джексону, прося о встрече с ним как можно скорее. Дамблдор не забыл упомянуть, что он пользуется полным доверием со стороны мальчика и получил разрешение на встречу с ним, надеясь, что этим сможет застать мужчину врасплох. Прежде, чем позволить Джексону даже появиться в поле зрения Гарри, директор должен был лично оценить американца. Дамблдор надеялся, что с мужчиной не возникнет проблем. В противном случае, если он окажется угрозой планам директора, то ему придется предпринять некоторые действия с целью удаления Джексона из жизни мальчика, по крайней мере, на данном этапе. На пару мгновений директор испытал некоторое сожаление, придя к мысли о возможности подобных действий, но быстро задавил их логикой. В конце концов, это же было ради Высшего Блага всего Волшебного мира!

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Фоукс с недоверием уставился на своего Связанного. Он надеялся, что его человек забыл о своем эгоистичном отношении и системе ценностей бывшего друга Гриндевальда после случайной смерти сестры от рук этого мужчины. Однако, судя по недавним действиям, все выглядело так, словно Альбус снова вернулся к старым привычкам, которые давно следовало навечно похоронить.

После того, как его Связанный вернулся из маггловской больницы, где он стер воспоминания молодого Гарри, феникс считал, что ясно дал понять: **если** Связанный причинит вред другому невинному ради своего так называемого квеста во имя высшего блага, то Фоукс его покинет. Очевидно, Дамблдор проигнорировал его предупреждение, ибо он, без сомнения, планировал попытаться навредить одной из самых невинных и чистых душ, когда-либо встреченных Фоуксом – Дэниелу Джексону.

И не важно, что Дамблдор не преуспеет в своих начинаниях, учитывая, что Дэниел соединен с Гарри Поттером. Факт оставался фактом: Связанный слишком быстро начал обдумывать планы по причинению вреда человеку, которого он даже еще не встречал. И всему этому он смог дать вполне логическое объяснение – все ради Высшего Блага – что еще больше разгневало феникса. Для него оставалось загадкой, как его Связанный смог все эти годы скрывать от феникса тот факт, что Дамблдор считает, будто **он** знает лучше, чем Владыка Всего Сущего, что есть Высшее Благо для всех, и как его достичь!

Фоукс решил предупредить Гарри и Дэниела, а потом начать более внимательно следить за своим Связанным. Дамблдор балансировал на краю пропасти уже много лет. И если вмешивающийся во все идиот решит все-таки реализовать запланированные действия, то у Фоукса не останется выбора, и он будет вынужден покинуть его. Даже если это и разорвет его собственное сердце на куски.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Вздохнув, Дамблдор мысленно вернулся к другой добытой от Минервы информации. Ему не понравилось, что Гарри получил от своей тети еще одно разрешение на Хогсмид. Теперь директор был вынужден попытаться убедить Гарри, что до тех пор, пока Блэк не будет пойман, поход в Хогсмид - не самая лучшая затея. Дамблдор понимал, что если попытается отменить разрешение тети Поттера, то придется признаваться, что это он - магический опекун мальчика, и объяснять последнему, почему же он ничего не сделал с отношением Дурслей к Гарри. Проблема как раз и была в том, как умудриться провернуть все так, чтобы _не_ _раскрыть_ Поттеру ничего лишнего, что мальчику пока еще знать не положено. Если директор расскажет ему о предательстве Блэком его родителей, то это может привести к результату, противоположному задуманному. И в итоге Гарри решит лично отправиться за Блэком.

Закинув в рот лимонный леденец и начав его посасывать, Дамблдор понял, что попытка убедить мальчика остаться в Хогвартсе может оказаться непосильной задачей. Минерва уже рассказала ему, как Гарри не поверил ей при сообщении о том, что Блэк за ним охотится. На самом деле, она передала, что Поттер противопоставил ее утверждению заявление, что с гораздо большей вероятностью Блэк охотится за анимагом, прячущимся в спальне в качестве домашнего питомца Рона Уизли.

Хотя Дамблдор и не сомневался в правдивости слов мальчика об анимаге, особенно после того, как Гарри смог также обнаружить ликантропию Ремуса, директор все же воспользовался связью с чарами вокруг Хогвартса, попытавшись засечь неизвестного для него волшебника в пределах школы. Хогвартс ответила, что единственный из неизвестных ему анимагов находится в спальне третьекурсников в Гриффиндорской башне. Потрясая головой, Дамблдор прервал с ней связь, попросив замок проследить за крысой. Видимо его воображение решило сыграть злую шутку, ибо директору показалось, что Хогвартс была в гневе. Или, может быть, злилась из-за чего-то, но вот причин он не понимал.

Учитывая, что анимаг до сих пор не причинил никакого вреда за те двенадцать или тринадцать лет, что он прожил у Уизли и в Хогвартсе, и (насколько ему известно) так и не превращался обратно в спальне учеников, Дамблдор решил подождать до лета, прежде чем разбираться с ним. Он был более чем уверен, что волшебник просто попытался стать анимагом без надлежащего присмотра, и в итоге застрял без возможности отменить трансформацию. Директор понимал, что последнее, что сейчас нужно Хогвартсу, так это еще один скандал, идущий по пятам за открытием Тайной Комнатой из-за этого проклятого дневника. И узнавшая о том, что в спальнях его студентов живет взрослый волшебник, пресса определенно начнет спекулировать на тему, что же этот неизвестный творил с детьми. А они будут уверены, что он делал что-то ужасное, так как прятался в виде безобидной крысы.

Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к мыслям о том, как убедить Гарри держаться подальше от Хогсмида, Дамблдор задумался о необычных способностях, которые мальчик начал проявлять с начала этого года. И это если забыть о невероятном прогрессе в наложении заклинаний, который отметили все учителя. Он знал, что все это связано друг с другом, и директор должен выяснить причины, прежде чем мальчик подвергнет себя опасности или привлечет внимание Невыразимцев.

Насколько Дамблдору известно, до сих пор никто из ведьм или волшебников не мог засечь анимагов без использования какого-либо заклинания обнаружения, а эти чары изучались только на седьмом курсе. К тому же не существовало заклинания, определяющего оборотня до его трансформации. Однако Гарри смог почувствовать ликантропию Ремуса, даже если ошибочно и предположил, что тот анимаг.

Также Дамблдор знал, что до сих пор не было упоминания о ведьме или волшебнике, уничтожившим хоть одного Дементора. И в то же время, согласно Люпину, в Хогвартс-Экспрессе Гарри ликвидировал как минимум пятнадцать. Отчет, представленный Ремусом о событиях в поезде, показал, что Поттер наложил на Дементора в их купе похожее на Патронус заклинание. Люпин основывал свои предположения на бело-серебряном свете, ослепившем всех присутствующих. Он также доложил, что Гарри выполнил это неизвестное заклинание **без** палочки. И хотя неизвестно, намеренно или нет, но мальчик уничтожил не только Дементора в их купе, но также умудрился прихватить всех существ вокруг Хогвартс-Экспресса. Ремус был уверен, что Дементоры были уничтожены, так как не мог ощутить следов их присутствия нигде вокруг поезда. А должен был, если бы они находились поблизости.

Пока Дамблдор вставал, собираясь свериться с некоторыми старыми фолиантами из личной библиотеки и посмотреть, удастся ли ему пролить свет на происходящее с молодым Гарри, директор не мог не задуматься о том, что мальчику определенно повезло, что никто из Отдела Тайн не узнал о ситуации с Дементорами. В противном случае, Поттер бы оказался заключенным в маленькую комнатку в Министерстве до тех пор, пока они не выяснили бы, каким образом мальчику это удалось. Дамблдор справедливо полагал, что Дементоры смолчали перед своим управляющим о найденном кем-то способе их уничтожения. И он также был уверен, что существа не уведомили Министерство о том факте, что теперь вокруг школы бродит на пятнадцать Дементоров меньше, чем изначально планировалось.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Тяжело вздохнув, Дамблдор отложил в сторону перо и закрыл последнюю книгу. Два часа беспрерывных поисков в имеющихся у него старинных фолиантах, и почти ничего полезного. Однако он нашел зацепку о возможном источнике новых сил мальчика - смерть и последующее возвращение в мир живых в той маггловской больнице. Директор также начал подозревать, что «сила, неизвестная Темному лорду» - это не сила, о которой не знает Волдеморт, как, например, сила любви. На самом деле, это силы, пробудившиеся в Гарри, особенно теперь, когда мальчик не помнит, что он умирал и снова воскрес.

Поттер подходил под все найденные описания о некоторых ведьмах и волшебниках, магические способности которых резко возрастали, а сами они могли выполнять такие трюки при помощи магии, которые до сих пор никто не смог повторить. И все те волшебники, о которых упоминалось в книгах, умирали на несколько (довольно длительных) минут, а потом снова возвращались к жизни. И **никто** из них не «воскресал» при помощи магии.

Дамблдор сделал мысленную пометку, попросить персонал школы следить за Гарри. И вести наблюдения о том, проявляет ли мальчик еще какие-нибудь необычные способности или демонстрирует улучшения в скорости, с которой исполняет новые заклинания. Директор должен знать все. И если Гарри проявит слишком уж заметные изменения в способностях к магии, то Дамблдор успеет предпринять необходимые меры, чтобы утаить информацию от Министерства или таких людей, как Люциус Малфой.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- О чем с тобой хотела поговорить профессор МакГонагалл? – Спросила Гермиона, стоило только Гарри присоединиться к друзьям за столом Гриффиндора.

Мальчик ничего не ответил, а просто положил себе на тарелку еду с ближайших блюд и начал есть.

Гермиона не привыкла к игнорированию со стороны Гарри, поэтому прошипела:

- Гарри!

Мальчик посмотрел на нее, а потом снова вернулся к еде.

- У тебя ведь нет никаких проблем, правда? – Спросил Рон, стараясь предотвратить очередной назревающий между друзьями спор.

- Нет. У меня нет проблем. – Вздохнул мальчик. – Профессор МакГонагалл хотела рассказать мне о Сириусе Блэке. Она также сообщила, что преподаватели подумывают о том, чтобы запретить мне играть в квиддич в этом году…

- Запретить тебе играть в квиддич в этом году! – Рон был в шоке. – О чем МакГонагалл думает! Запретить тебе играть в квиддич! Это безумие!

- Может быть, она думает о безопасности Гарри. – Резко встряла Гермиона. – В конце концов, это **более** важно, чем квиддич.

Рон не мог поверить, что девочка сказала что-то **подобное**! _Нет ничего более важного, чем квиддич!_

- Ты сошла с ума? Гарри должен играть! Он лучший ловец, который когда-либо был у Гриффиндора! И если он не будет играть в матче против Слизерина, то Малфой станет называть его трусом.

- Рон! – Гермиону застало врасплох то, что мальчик готов поставить глупую игру выше жизни друга. – Жизнь Гарри важнее любой игры. И профессор МакГонагалл знает это. Ведь Блэк охотиться на Гарри, **помнишь**?

- Вообще-то, Гермиона, - прервал ее мальчик, - я **буду** играть. Просто будут присутствовать еще учителя, присматривающие за нашими тренировками.

- Ты не можешь говорить об этом серьезно! – Девочка знала, что мальчишки могут быть достаточно глупы, когда дело доходит до их любимого вида спорта. Но она никогда не предполагала, что и Гарри настолько глуп и будет рисковать собственной жизнью ради тупой игры. – Определенно, квиддич не стоит твоей жизни, Гарри!

- Блэк не настолько глуп, чтобы показаться на игре в квиддич! – Возразил Рон. – Его поймают.

- Все также считали, что он не сможет проникнуть в Хогвартс. Но Блэк каким-то образом ухитрился это сделать. – Напомнила ему Гермиона. – И если он решит появиться на одном из квиддичных матчей, то так же, как и Квирелл на первом курсе, сможет проклясть метлу Гарри.

- Я буду играть. – Окончательно ответил Гарри.

Гермиона пронзила его взглядом.

- Разве ты не понимаешь, что играешь на руку Блэку? Как ты можешь добровольно так рисковать своей жизнью? Думаешь, твои родители хотели, чтобы из-за какой-то глупой игры ты потерял свою жизнь?

Когда Гарри вскинул голову, а его вилка с клацаньем ударилась о тарелку, Гермиона поняла, что зашла слишком далеко. Ее взгляд встретился с взбешенными глазами, полными изумрудного льда. Девочка не успела извиниться, ибо Гарри сердито прорычал:

- Если бы мои родители были живы, то Блэк **не** был бы проблемой. Что я делаю в своей жизни – мое личное дело, _мисс Грейнджер_. По крайней мере, я не бегаю к МакГонагалл, донося о **личной** жизни других!

И Гарри покинул Большой зал, больше не сказав ни слова. Никто не заметил его ухода.

Гермиона шокировано смотрела вслед уходящему мальчику. Она хотела побежать за ним и попытаться объяснить, что поступала так, как, по ее мнению, будет лучше для него.

- Я бы на твоем месте этого не делал. – Сузив глаза, прорычал ей Рон. – Я знаю, **ты** полагаешь, что **я** – дурак, но только Малфой был бы настолько глуп, чтобы высказать подобное Гарри. И он сделал бы это только потому, что при возможности станцевал бы на могиле Гарри.

- Я знаю, что, говоря это, была неправа. Просто слова вырвались сами собой. – Призналась Гермиона. – Но я пыталась доказать ему, как сейчас опасно играть в квиддич.

- Нет, ты пыталась решить все за него. Ты хочешь контролировать его, словно он младенец в подгузниках, не способный мыслить и решать сам за себя. Только профессор МакГонагалл имеет право удалить его из команды, но она предпочла этого не делать. О чем это тебе говорит? – Рычал Рон. – И дело не только в этом. Ты также пытаешься влезть в его личную жизнь, даже когда Гарри предупреждает тебя не совать свой нос не в свое дело. Требуешь у него пересказать разговор с МакГонагалл. Терроризируешь его из-за содержания того письма, полученного несколько дней назад. И когда Гарри решает организовать свою жизнь не устраивающим тебя образом, ты решаешь вмешать в это нашего декана. Удивлен, что ты до сих пор еще не дошла до директора.

Девочка зашипела из-за тона Рона и высказанных им точных наблюдений.

- Гарри не прислушивается к голосу разума. Он подвергает себя опасности. И поскольку ты не собирался **помочь** мне убедить его и увидеть истину, я должна была найти того, кто смог бы это сделать. Я думала, профессор МакГонагалл сможет донести до Гарри, что ему будет лучше встретиться с этим Дэниелом Джексоном в школе, а не в Хогсмиде.

- Я не имею права указывать Гарри, где он должен встречаться с Джексоном. – Напомнил Рон. – Я не его отец, а ты **не** его мать. Единственный, кто имеет право и может принимать решения касательно личной жизни Гарри, - это он сам. Если Гарри спросит моего мнения, то я выскажу его. Но я не имею права решать за него. Так же, как этих прав нет и у _**тебя**_!

И прежде, чем Гермиона нашлась с ответом, Рон поднялся из-за стола.

- Я предлагаю тебе хорошенько задуматься о своих действиях, Гермиона. Пока из-за них ты не потеряла дружбу Гарри.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

За неделю до первого матча по квиддичу в этом сезоне между Слизерином и Гриффиндором на Хогвартс обрушился шторм. А вместе с ним снизилась температура, поднялся сильный ветер, лил проливной дождь, и снизилась видимость.

Через три дня, когда стало ясно, что шторм не собирается прекращаться, хорошо осведомленный о сильных и слабых сторонах своей команды Флинт прекрасно понял, что, если они будут играть в такую погоду, то определенно уступят. Однако необходимо было предоставить законную причину для не участия в игре, иначе им признают поражение. А Флинт не собирался проигрывать.

Прихватив с собой парочку семикурсников Слизерина, на которых, как ему было известно, он может положиться, и кто не был в квиддичной команде, Флинт поджидал прибытия определенного третьекурсника в темноте у подножия лестницы, ведущей в слизеринские общежития.

Один из его сообщников торопливо спустился вниз, прошипев:

- Они идут.

Указав палочками на ступеньки лестницы, начиная с середины и до конца, трое слизеринцев прошептали:

- _G__lacius__._

Почти невидимая в тусклом свете факелов тонкая пленка льда покрыла, как минимум, пять ступеней.

Отступив в ближайший кабинет, семикурсники затаились.

Трое третьекурсников торопливо спускались, стараясь добраться в общую гостиную до наступления комендантского часа.

Драко, самый маленький и легкий из всех, первым ступил на ледяные ступеньки. Так как все трое бежали вниз по лестнице, то инерция, направленная вперед, сыграла против них, как и надеялся Флинт. Все трое навернулись и прокатились по оставшимся ступеням, упав в паре метров от подножия лестницы живописной кучей.

- Эштон, проверь их, пожалуйста. Джессап, стой на стреме. – Приказал Флинт тихим голосом, убирая лед, при этом оставив несколько луж.

Наложив несколько продвинутых диагностических заклинаний, которым Эштона этим летом научила мать, чтобы парень был на голову выше своих однокурсников в колледже целителей в следующем году, он доложил:

- У всех троих легкое сотрясение мозга. У Малфоя сломаны запястье и нога.

- Как думаешь, как долго мадам Помфри продержит его в Больничном крыле?

- Минимум несколько дней. – Ответил Эштон после нескольких секунд раздумий. – Но одно точно: она наверняка запретит Малфою играть в субботу.

- Отлично. – Улыбнулся Флинт.

- Нам лучше убираться отсюда. – Прошипел Джессап. – Скоро старосты начнут обход.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

На последнюю перед субботним матчем со Слизерином тренировку, Оливер Вуд пришел в раздевалку с мрачным выражением лица.

- Что не так, Оливер? – Спросил Фред.

- Профессор МакГонагалл только что сообщила мне, что в эти выходные мы играем не со Слизерином. – Хмуро ответил своей команде Вуд. – Мы встречаемся с Хаффлпаффом!

- Изменения произведены из-за травмы, полученной Малфоем в начале недели? – Поинтересовалась Кэти.

- Да! – Запустив руку в волосы, начал вышагивать туда-сюда Оливер Вуд. – Хотя сейчас он и полностью здоров, но мадам Помфри не дала добро на игру в субботу. То есть мы провели все это время, отрабатывая наши действия против Слизерина, а теперь все коту под хвост. Стиль Хаффлпаффцев стал абсолютно другим после того, как новым капитаном назначили их ловца, Седрика Диггори.

- Не понимаю, Оливер, чего ты так беспокоишься. – Непринужденно произнес Джордж. – Мы уже выигрывали у Хаффлпаффа раньше…

- Но не с тех пор, как их капитаном стал Диггори. – Напомнил Вуд. – Добавь сюда еще и погоду. Если она продержится и на выходных, то будет играть на руку их ловцу.

/Знаешь, если бы я был таким параноиком… как Джек, то предположил бы, что Малфой или кто-то другой спланировали ранение, лишь бы Слизерину не пришлось играть в такую плохую погоду./ - Прокомментировал Дэниел.

/Не думаю, что Малфой настолько любит боль, чтобы добровольно согласиться рискнуть и получить повреждение, только ради того, чтобы избежать игры./ - Возразил Гарри. - /Однако если он уже был ранен, то, вполне естественно, Малфой мог бы извлечь из этого выгоду, избежав игры, а, возможно, и проигрыша в такую погоду./

Дэниел согласился с описанием характера Малфоя.

/Так ты думаешь, что Филч был настолько небрежен, что оставил мокрые ступени и никого об этом не предупредил? Или ты считаешь, кто-то другой решил убедиться, что Слизерин не сможет играть из-за полученного повреждения, довольно жестко убрав единственного игрока, которому сложно найти замену?/

Гарри обдумал идею.

/Хоть Филч и ненавидит студентов, я не думаю, что он мог бы быть настолько небрежен. Но если эта атака была специально спланирована только лишь ради того, чтобы Слизерин пропустил игру, то кто бы ни был за нее ответственен, ему следует молиться. Потому что если их найдет отец Малфоя.../

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Вечером, накануне квиддичного матча, МакГонагалл остановила Гарри на выходе из Большого зала после ужина.

- Мистер Поттер, директор желает видеть вас в своем кабинете.

- Сейчас? – Спросил мальчик, когда Рон и Гермиона подошли к нему.

- Да. – Твердо ответила профессор.

- Хорошо, мэм. – Гарри глянул на ребят. – Увидимся в общей гостиной.

Они кивнули и пошли с остальными гриффиндорцами в башню.

МакГонагалл провела Гарри к кабинету Дамблдора, произнесла пароль и указала мальчику на лестницу.

- Директор ожидает вас.

В ответ на стук в дверь, Гарри услышал приглашение Дамблдора:

- Входи, Гарри.

И Гарри, и Дэниел сразу же насторожились, входя в кабинет директора.

- Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?

- Именно так. Присаживайся, Гарри. – Указал Дамблдор на одно из кресел перед столом. Протягивая вазочку, он спросил.

- Лимонный леденец?

- Спасибо, директор, но нет. Я только что с ужина. – Садясь в кресло, вежливо отклонил предложение мальчик. – Зачем вы хотели меня видеть?

- Как я понял, Гарри, ты получил письмо от кого-то, назвавшегося твоим родственником со стороны матери. – Начал Дамблдор.

- Вы имеете в виду, от кого-то, кто **является** моим родственником со стороны мамы, не так ли, сэр? – Возразил мальчик.

/Я же вам говорил, что спор был заведомо проигран./ - С гордостью произнес Гарри.

/Ну, изначально было лишь два варианта дискуссии: либо обо мне… либо о Блэке./ - Возразил Дэниел.

- Ваша связь с мистером Джексоном еще не доказана, Гарри. – Мягко продолжил Дамблдор.

- Для меня она уже более чем доказана. – Твердо возразил Гарри. – Профессор Флитвик – Мастер Чар. И он подтвердил, что посланное мне фамильное древо – подлинник.

И мальчик добавил, не дав Дамблдору времени для контраргументов:

- Директор, я не понимаю, почему профессор МакГонагалл, а теперь еще и вы, пытаетесь вмешаться в мою _**личную**_ жизнь!

Дамблдор понимал, что будет вынужден оправдываться, и эта ситуация ему не нравилась. Он также знал, что придется подбирать слова очень осторожно, чтобы не раскрыть ничего лишнего и не отдалить от себя Гарри. Мальчик пока еще не был готов к имеющейся у него информации, касающейся Волдеморта и самого Поттера.

- Гарри, хотя я и не сомневаюсь, что фамильное древо, скорее всего, настоящее, я не могу утверждать того же о пославшем его человеке…

- Прошу прощения, сэр, но ваше заявление лишено смысла. – Ответил Гарри. – До прибытия письма ни я, ни кто-либо другой себе и представить не могли, что доктор Дэниел Джексон существует, или что он мой родственник. И никто не знал, что на самом деле моя мама не магглорожденная, а первая магически одаренная из многих поколений сквибов…

- Это так. – Согласился Дамблдор, хотя Гарри его не услышал.

Продолжая свою речь, как будто Дамблдор ничего и не сказал, мальчик спросил:

- Так зачем тогда кому-то лишние проблемы, связанные с поиском человека, о существовании которого они даже не задумывались, только чтобы выкрасть фамильное древо? А потом еще и притворяться этим человеком?

- Хороший аргумент. – Согласился Дамблдор. – Но откуда тебе известно, что намерения этого Дэниела Джексона чисты? Я хочу сказать, даже если забыть про твою репутацию Мальчика-Который-Выжил, то в Британском магическом мире имя Поттеров по-прежнему ассоциируется с властью и деньгами.

- Сомневаюсь, что у меня возникнут проблемы с определением его истинных намерений, если он собирается меня только использовать, директор. – Заверил Дамблдора Гарри. – Благодаря любящей заботе моей семьи мне не потребуется много времени, чтобы выяснить, использует меня доктор Джексон или нет.

- Но те, кто захочет использовать тебя и твое положение в магическом мире, не обязательно будут действовать явно. – Дамблдор постарался произнести это тоном дающего совет доброго дедушки. И игнорировать легкий приступ угрызений совести, напомнивших ему о том, что он тоже использует Поттера.

Гарри еле успел сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок. _Чья бы корова мычала. _Идеальный пример, подтверждающий утверждение Дамблдора, как раз и сидел напротив мальчика, смотря на него мерцающими голубыми глазами. Гарри так и не знал, какие на него у директора планы, но, учитывая события за последние пару лет, Поттер был готов поспорить на содержимое сейфа Мерлина, что эти планы тем или иным способом включают в себя Волдеморта.

Гарри вздохнул.

- Сэр, я скажу вам то, что уже говорил профессору МакГонагалл. Поскольку сложившаяся ситуация не имеет никакого отношения к школе, и никто из вас не является моим официальным опекуном, то вы просто не имеете прав вмешиваться в мои **личные** дела. Указывать мне, как поступать по отношению к доктору Джексону, имеют право лишь тетя Петунья и дядя Вернон. И, - Гарри вытащил из кармана свернутый маленький лист бумаги и помахал им в сторону Дамблдора, - учитывая, что тетя Петунья выдала мне разрешение на посещение Хогсмида, которое прибыло вместе с письмом доктора Джексона, она явно не против, чтобы я ему писал или даже встречался.

Гарри вручил слегка помятый лист бумаги директору, который положил его на стол, даже не читая.

- Знаешь, Гарри, ты ведь мог передать его своему декану.

- Не мог, сэр. Таким образом, я сберегу свое время, так как мне кажется, что вы лично заинтересованы в том, пойду я в Хогсмид или нет. – С непроницаемым лицом парировал мальчик. – О! И если потеряете разрешение, то не переживайте слишком сильно. Я сделал копии. **Много** копий.

Дамблдор наградил его обеспокоенным взглядом.

- Гарри, я на самом деле думаю, что поход в Хогсмид не очень хорошая идея. Мне известно, что профессор МакГонагалл уже сообщила об охоте Блэка на тебя. Поэтому я уверен, и ты согласишься, что тебе будет гораздо лучше оставаться в Хогвартсе, пока преступника не поймают.

Дэниел почувствовал какое-то заклинание, пытающееся повлиять на Гарри, и быстро его развеял. Действие чар было похоже на Ниш'та, а значит, это что-то из разряда контроля над разумом.

Гарри пришел в ярость, когда Джексон сообщил ему о попытке Дамблдора, поэтому позволил выйти на первый план лингвисту, чтобы самому не сболтнуть ничего лишнего.

- Вообще-то, сэр, я **не** согласен, что это лучшее, что я могу сделать. И пока вы не запретите **всем** студентам посещать Хогсмид, я намерен использовать свое право на походы туда.

Дамблдор сумел быстро спрятать свое удивление, когда наложенное на Гарри беспалочковое заклятие принуждения провалилось.

- Гарри, ты, конечно же, понимаешь, какую опасность несет Блэк? Как ты можешь даже думать о том, чтобы подвергнуть себя опасности?

Дэниел пожал плечами и ответил сначала на последний вопрос:

- Я – гриффиндорец. А что касается угрожающей мне опасности со стороны Блэка… Все продолжают утверждать, будто бы он охотится за мной, но никто при этом не говорит, почему. Лично я думаю, что мужчина охотится за Коростой. Возможно, директор, вы будете столь любезны и сообщите мне, почему вы и остальная часть Волшебного мира **так** убеждены, что Блэк охотится именно за мной?

Дэниел выжидающе посмотрел на Дамблдора, и спустя пару секунд директор отвел взгляд от изумрудно-зеленых глаз.

Когда молчание затянулось, Дэниел еще раз вздохнул.

- Понятно. Это похоже на мой первый курс, когда **вы** решили, что я слишком молод, чтобы знать, и предпочли скрыть от меня информацию. Не самый лучший способ, чтобы добиться доверия. Поверьте мне, я **не** так уж и молод для этих знаний. Жизнь у Дурслей гарантировала, что у меня никогда не было даже подобия детства.

Дамблдор выглядел задумчивым, приложив кончики пальцев к губам. Он собирался рассказать мальчику часть (если не всю правду) об отношениях Блэка с его семьей. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы восстановить потерянное доверие Гарри. Хотя он и не понимал, каким образом или когда умудрился потерять его. Но по поведению мальчика, его реакции на Дамблдора и ответам, почти граничащим с дерзостью, было вполне понятно, что директор больше не пользуется доверием Поттера. И теперь ему нужно его возвратить.

- Хорошо, Гарри. – Произнес Дамблдор таким тоном, как будто делает это через силу. – Сириус Блэк предал твоих родителей Волдеморту. Он был первым и лучшим другом твоего отца. И когда твои родители спрятались, используя заклинание, называющееся Фиделиусм, то именно Блэк был выбран Хранителем Тайны. И это позволило ему выдать их Волдеморту.

- Почему он так поступил? – Захотел узнать Дэниел, в его голосе проскользнула боль, испытываемая мальчиком.

- Кто знает. – Ответил Дамблдор. – В то время многие верили, что он сделал это, чтобы стать правой рукой Волдеморта.

Зная, что Блэк никогда не был судим, Гарри все же спросил:

- А как он обосновал это на суде?

Лицо Дамблдора на мгновение приобрело озадаченное выражение. И Дэниел успел его поймать, хотя директор довольно быстро восстановил свою маску. Определенно, Дамблдор не ожидал подобного вопроса.

- Я не знаю. – В конце концов, ответил директор. – Я не присутствовал на его суде, так как у меня было много других дел после исчезновения Волдеморта.

Дэниел был вынужден мысленно поаплодировать умению старого волшебника так хорошо лгать. Те несколько книг, что он прочел, пока пытался найти больше информации о Блэке и других судах после поражения Волдеморта, говорили, что директор хотя и не присутствовал на всех судах, касающихся Пожирателей Смерти, но всегда являлся на самые главные. А это включало бы в себя суд над Блэком.

- Что ж, раз вы не можете ответить мне, то с кем я могу связаться и получить копию протокола этого суда? – Дэниелу было интересно, насколько глубокую яму выкопает себе Дамблдор, прежде чем признается, что никакого суда не было.

Зная, что нет никаких записей о суде, директор попытался ввести мальчика в заблуждение:

- Гарри, я не уверен, что они предоставят тебе данную информацию, учитывая, что ты – несовершеннолетний волшебник.

Дэниел пожал плечами.

- Это не проблема. Мне всего лишь нужно попросить кузена Дэниела проверить, может ли он получить копии, или может ли он нанять адвоката и получить их для меня. Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы с тем, чтобы уговорить Дэниела помочь мне выяснить, почему кто-то предпочел предать моих родителей.

Дамблдор помолчал несколько минут, а потом ответил:

- Я сверюсь со своими контактами в министерстве и выясню, смогут ли они найти для меня протокол суда.

- Благодарю вас, сэр. – Джексон смог удержать бесстрастное выражение лица при мысли о том, как Дамблдор просит кого-то найти несуществующие копии протокола. – Есть ли еще что-то, сэр? Уже поздно, а завтра матч. И я хотел бы выспаться.

- Не сегодня, Гарри. – Задумчиво ответил Дамблдор. – Спокойной ночи.

/Он врет лучше, чем Кинси./ - Поделился своими наблюдениями Дэниел, когда они с мальчиком поменялись контролем и спускались вниз по лестнице.

/Он этим занимается гораздо дольше, так что и врать должен лучше./ - Сухо ответил Гарри. - /Интересно, а какое оправдание он придумает, когда я в следующий раз спрошу его о процессе?/

/Скорее всего, ответит, что возникли проблемы с обнаружением протокола./ - Предположил Дэниел.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

/Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы хоть что-то могли сделать с этой погодкой./ - Проворчал Гарри, одновременно с этим борясь с сильным порывом ветра за контроль над метлой.

/Мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы я мог сделать хоть что-то. Но хоть Древние и могли манипулировать погодой, они использовали для этого технологии./ - На данный момент Дэниел использовал свои силы для поддержания тепла вокруг мальчика, несмотря на проливной дождь и почти что арктический ветер. - /Игру должны были отменить. Даже игроки американского футбола не вышли бы на поле в такую погоду. И я очень удивлюсь, если ты и остальные игроки не подхватите под конец пневмонию или хотя бы серьезную простуду./

/Мадам Помфри справится с этим при помощи зелья./ - Заверил его Гарри, в очередной раз пытаясь протереть очки. Из-за дождя мальчик не мог рассмотреть перед собой ничего дальше пары метров. Как, предполагается, он должен поймать снитч, если не увидит его до тех пор, пока мячик не решит зависнуть перед его носом?

/Круто./ - Дэниел ненавидел болеть. А потом поинтересовался. - /Как думаешь, эти зелья будут работать на немагических людях?/

/Без понятия./ - Гарри пожал плечами, а темное небо осветила вспышка молнии. - /Лично я думаю, что главный вопрос не в том, действуют ли зелья на магглов, а в том, как обойти Закон о Секретности, чтобы их использовать./

Но Дэниел не успел ответить, ибо они услышали свисток мадам Хуч. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Гарри увидел Вуда, машущего ему в сторону площадки. Разбрызгивая грязь, мальчик приземлился рядом с Оливером и поспешил присоединиться к остальным ребятам под большим зонтиком рядом с полем.

- Какой счет? – Спросил мальчик, протирая очки.

- Мы ведем с отрывом в 50 очков. Но если ты в ближайшее время не поймаешь снитч, то эта игра превратиться в ночной матч. – Ответил ему Вуд.

- Оливер, я не смогу даже засечь снитч вот с этим! – Гарри помахал очками перед носом гриффиндорского капитана. – Из-за дождя я не вижу ничего дальше пары метров, и то в лучшем случае!

Стоящую рядом с командой Гермиону посетило озарение свыше.

- Гарри, дай-ка мне очки на минутку!

Под внимательными взорами ребят девочка постучала палочкой по линзам очков и произнесла:

- _Impervius__!_

Возвращая очки обратно Гарри, она пояснила:

- Теперь они будут отталкивать воду. Это должно тебе помочь лучше видеть.

Надевая очки, Гарри наградил девочку благодарной улыбкой. Гермиона обрадовалась, что он не отверг ее помощи, учитывая, насколько напряженными были их отношения за последние пару недель.

- Все на метлы! - Приказал Вуд, благодарно обняв Гермиону.

Снова оказавшись в воздухе, Гарри радостно отметил, что чары, наложенные девочкой на очки, работают, как надо. Он гораздо лучше видел сквозь бурю. Теперь во время охоты за снитчем ему приходилось бороться лишь с холодом и ветром.

Гарри уже разворачивался, намереваясь вернуться в центр поля, когда вспышка зигзагообразной молнии осветила трибуны, и мальчик увидел большую косматую черную собаку, неподвижно сидящую на верхнем ярусе.

/Здесь что-то не так./ - Слегка взволнованно сообщил Дэниел.

/Что?/

/Эта собака… Ее не должно быть здесь./ - Ответил Джексон. - /Ни одна из собак известных мне пород не станет добровольно сидеть под дождем. Она должна была спрятаться под трибунами./

- Гарри! Сзади! – Предостерегающе прокричал Вуд, отвлекая мальчика от собаки. И Гарри увидел золотое пятнышко, маячащее на равном расстоянии от него и Диггори.

Мгновенно распластавшись вдоль метлы, Поттер ускорился в сторону мячика.

Снитч юркнул в сторону, преследуемый по пятам Гарри и Диггори. Но в это же время внезапно усилился холод, а звуки ветра и людей вокруг мальчика исчезли.

_О, Всевышний! Сай'ки'ес?_ Быстро сообразил Дэниел.

Посмотрев вниз, Гарри увидел фигуры дементоров, двигающихся в сторону поля. Они смотрели вверх, как будто следя за игрой. Ледяной холод, сопровождающий существ, тут же поглотил Гарри и Дэниела, учитывая, что они насквозь пропитались не менее ледяной водой.

Джексон почувствовал, как паралич начал овладевать мальчиком, который снова переживал последние моменты жизни своей матери. Дэниел быстро взял контроль в свои руки. У него было мало времени. Хотя, будучи вознесшимся, он и обладал небольшой защитой, но ее не хватало. К тому же, здесь даже для него было слишком много дементоров. Джексон не мог убить их всех. Но, может, ему удастся отогнать их? К сожалению, Дэниелу придется подойти к ним еще ближе. И Джексон уже представил себе, как Джек назовет его идиотом только при мысли о подобной идее.

_Это не самый лучший план_, вынужден был согласиться Дэниел с воображаемым голосом Джека в своей голове, _но что-то я не слышу других предложений._

Как только метла зависла примерно в семнадцати метрах над землей, Дэниел крепко обхватил ручку коленями и поднял обе руки в сторону Сай'ки'ес.

Взрыв белого света осветил квиддичное поле, сильно напугав всех зрителей, так как на молнию это было не похоже.

Когда вспышка света на мгновение ослепила почти схватившего снитч Диггори, парень потерял мячик из виду. А секунду спустя он услышал, как другие игроки пронзительно закричали. Диггори развернулся и увидел тело гриффиндорского ловца, падающего со своей метлы.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 11.**

**Выборы и перемены.**

*_слова, слова, слова*_ - речь феникса.

Как только исчезла вспышка белого света, Дамблдор тут же вскочил на ноги с палочкой наготове.

На квиддичном поле дементоры отлетели на некоторое расстояние из-за очень похожего на Патронус заклинания Гарри. Но существа все же находились поблизости.

Дамблдор быстро создал своего Патронуса. К направившемуся в сторону поля заклинанию присоединились другие патронусы, созданные каждым учителем, способным на это. Потом, вспомнив, что говорил Люпин о потери мальчиком сознания при использовании «почти» Патронуса, директор просканировал темное небо в поисках Поттера. Сердце Дамблдора почти остановилось, когда он увидел безвольное тело Гарри, соскальзывающее с метлы. Указав палочкой на падающего мальчика и вложив все силы, Дамблдор прокричал:

- _Wingaurdium __Leviosa__!_

Гарри прекратил скоростное падение, и Дамблдор осторожно направил бессознательное тело к себе, на расчищенное профессором МакГонагалл место.

В то время как магически усиленный голос мадам Хуч приказывал всем игрокам приземлиться, директор обратился к своему заместителю:

- Профессор МакГонагалл, пожалуйста, отнесите мистера Поттера в Больничное крыло. Думаю, он опять умудрился магически себя истощить.

Как только пара исчезла из виду, Дамблдор обернулся к остальным учителям:

- Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что все ученики благополучно доберутся до школы, так как некоторые дементоры еще могут находиться поблизости. Я же в это время удостоверюсь, что дементоры осознают: подобное поведение больше **не** должно повторяться в будущем.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Учителя и некоторые из освоивших Патронус семикурсников быстро заняли позицию по внешнему краю группы студентов, в то время как старосты пятого и шестого курсов сопровождали учеников в замок.

Люпин, шедший в арьергарде с вытащенной и готовой к отражению атаки палочкой, заметил друзей Гарри – Рона и Гермиону. Они шли чуть впереди от него и разговаривали тихими голосами, как будто не желая быть подслушанными. К сожалению, они не знали, что кто-то с более острым, чем у обыкновенного человека, слухом шел позади них и мог расслышать каждое слово, даже если полнолуние было далеко.

- Насколько все плохо? – Обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона.

- Не уверен. – Пожал плечами Рон и заметил. – Все могло быть гораздо хуже, если бы Дамблдор не поймал его до удара о землю. Но одно точно: я никогда еще не видел директора в таком гневе.

Люпин вынужден был согласиться с последним утверждением. Попавшим на поле дементорам очень повезло, что взглядом нельзя убить. В противном случае, посланные в их сторону патронусы стали бы их наименьшей проблемой. Профессор не мог припомнить другого случая, когда видел директора настолько разгневанным. Даже когда Мягколап подставил Снейпа под его атаку во время полной Луны. И довольно долгое время этот случай был больным местом мародеров, пока они его не переросли. Однако Люпин тогда должен был увидеть больше. Ранний знак, что Сириус может предать чье-то доверие, как он предал Люпина.

- … уже в четвертый раз. – Голос Гермионы вернул Ремуса в настоящее. – Это должно было повредить его магическое ядро. Мы должны найти способ, дабы подобное больше не повторялось.

- Ну, я вижу только один способ, Гермиона, - держать дементоров от него подальше. – Рон пытался спрятать собственное беспокойство, понимая, что девочка права. Гарри не может продолжать и дальше так осушать свое магическое ядро. – Каждый раз, когда они рядом с Гарри, у него происходит выброс случайной магии в попытке избавиться от них.

Гермиона затихла на пару минут, а потом возразила:

- Или ему нужно показать другой способ избавления от этих существ, который не будет иссушать его магическое ядро. Профессоры использовали какое-то заклинание, которое полностью изгнало дементоров. Нам нужно просто выяснить, что это было.

- Гермиона, хотя это и звучит, как хорошая идея, но, в частности, именно это заклинание может оказаться из тех, которые ты сможешь накладывать только по достижению магической зрелости. И даже в этом случае отнюдь не каждый будет способен его наложить. А некоторые из волшебников смогут лишь вызвать серебряный туман, как это сделал Гарри, хотя и не с таким размахом. – Напомнил ей Рон.

- Мы должны попытаться найти это заклинание, Рон! – Настаивала Гермиона. – В следующий раз, оказавшись рядом с Гарри, дементоры могут его убить!

Ремус не мог не улыбнуться решимости, звучавшей в голосе мисс Грейнджер. Она очень походила на Лили. Когда последняя решала что-то сделать, бесполезно было вставать у нее на пути. Мисс Грейнджер также верно заметила про дементоров и реакцию на них Гарри, которая была слишком опасной. Будет лучше, если мальчика научат чарам Патронуса прежде, чем подобное повторится. Ремус не сомневался, что Гарри сможет освоить заклинание, учитывая, что Патронус уж слишком походил на свет, испускаемый им при случайном выбросе магии рядом с дементорами. Люпин сделал мысленную пометку поговорить с Гарри после следующего полнолуния и выяснить, желает ли тот выучить заклинание.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_Гарри проснулся от все набирающей громкость трели и, придя в себя, обнаружил, что спал на чем-то сильно напоминающим грубое одеяло. Что не имело никакого смысла, если бы мальчик лежал в больничном крыле. А именно там он ожидал прийти в себя после встречи с дементорами. Открыв глаза и внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри понял, что снова находится в мире сновидений. И тот похож на дом Дэниела на Абидосе._

_Но что еще больше поразило мальчика, так это источник трели. На открытом окне, проделанном в каменной стене, сидел Фоукс и пел._

_- Фоукс! Как ты сюда попал? - Спросил Гарри._

_- Мне тоже интересно узнать ответ на этот вопрос. - Добавил Дэниел из противоположного угла комнаты. - А особенно интересно знать, сможет ли назойливый старикашка, оказавшийся твоим связанным, воспользоваться тем же способом и проникнуть сюда._

*_Нет. Дамблдор не сможет проникнуть сюда как я. Он – не феникс. Даже в анимагической форме_.* - _Быстро успокоил их феникс._ - *_Я смог сюда попасть, так как вы приняли мою песню и позволили мне войти в созданное вами безопасное убежище, Светлый Лорд._*

_- Ну, Фоукс, ты определенно стал самым необычным будильником из всех виденных мной. - Отметил Дэниел. - Определенно один из тех, которые я не рискну вырубить ударом по кнопке._

_От феникса раздался булькающий звук, который и Гарри, и Дэниел идентифицировали как смех._

_- Не то, чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть, Фоукс, - начал Гарри, - но что ты тут делаешь?_

*_Я хотел убедиться, что никто из вас не пострадал. Вы до сих пор не очнулись, и Поппи начала беспокоиться. Вы находитесь без сознания уже больше дня_.* - _Ответил Фоукс._ - *_Вы очнулись гораздо раньше, после вашей прошлой встречи с дементорами_.*

_- И поскольку мы в моем доме на Абидосе, значит, мы до сих пор не пришли в себя. - Заключил Дэниел._

_- И это хорошо, поскольку нам нужно поговорить перед вашим возвращением в реальный мир. - Раздался более взрослый голос от двери, ведущей на улицу._

_- Мерлин!_

_- Мирддин! - Удивленно поприветствовали старшего Древнего Гарри и Дэниел._

*_Мерлин!_* _Фоукс свалился с подоконника, выдав эквивалент феникса удивленного возгласа, одновременно с этим пытаясь разглядеть мага, о котором даже старейшины фениксов говорят с восхищением._

_Глаза Мерлина слегка расширились от удивления, когда он увидел Фоукса, приземлившегося не плечо Джексону. И он продолжил с любопытством наблюдать за фениксом._

_- Откуда здесь взялся феникс?_

_- Это Фоукс – фамилиар директора. - Ответил Гарри. - Он начал переживать за нас, поскольку мы до сих пор не пришли в себя после нашей последней встречи с дементорами._

- _Он имеет в виду Сай'ки'ес. - Пояснил Дэниел._

_- И ты уничтожил их с помощью еще одного выброса силы, который засекли Другие. - Заключил Мерлин. – С этой мерзостью надо что-то делать!_

_Дэниел покачал головой._

_- Я пытался. Но было слишком уж большое расстояние. И я потерял сознание почти сразу же после выброса энергии._

_***Он заставил их отступить, Великий.* **__-__ Пропел Фоукс._

_- Великий! - Удивился титулу Мерлин._

_***Мерлин, за спасение великой Матери и ее кладки от Василиска вас почитают все фениксы, независимо от вида.***__ -__ Пояснил Фоукс._

_- Вы сражались с василиском? - Гарри не мог скрыть удивления от того, что он и Мерлин имеют еще что-то общее, помимо Дэниела._

_- Не совсем. - Мерлин прошел в главную комнату снящегося дома Дэниела и сотворил удобное кресло, в которое и сел. - Я наткнулся на василиска, охотящегося на феникса и ее кладку. Мне не хотелось убивать змея, но также я не мог позволить ему уничтожить феникса. Она была первой представительницей своего вида, которую я встретил на Земле. Способные к зачатию и высиживанию фениксы еще более редки, чем Королевы Гоа'улдов. Я знал, что феникс довольно умна и понимала, что ей необходимо переместить свое гнездо при условии, что у нее будет на это время. И я выиграл его…_

_- Насколько он был большим? - Спросил мальчик. - Как вы выиграли время для феникса, при этом не убив василиска?_

_Мерлин пожал плечами._

_- Это был молодой василиск, приблизительно десяти метров длиной. И я его отвлек. Я придавил его хвост к земле, подняв верхний пласт почвы. Затем создал феникса из изначального огня, так как земля надолго не задержала бы змея. Я использовал свою жар-птицу для отвлекающего маневра, заставив ее кружить над головой василиска, чтобы он не смог ее опустить и напасть на мать фениксов. Изначальный огонь может ранить даже дракона. Но при этом ты должен обладать превосходным контролем над магией, чтобы не позволить ему выйти из-под контроля, а потом еще и суметь его развеять._

_- А что произойдет, если потерять контроль? - Заинтересовался Дэниел._

_- Ты знаком с понятием «неукротимый огонь»? - Спросил Мерлин. После кивка Джексона, он продолжил. - Если наложивший заклинание потеряет контроль над созданием из изначального огня, то результат будет хуже, чем после сотни пожарищ. Он будет сжигать все на своем пути, пока не останется ничего... и ничто не сможет его остановить._

_- Похоже, он так же неподвластен контролю, как и наквадриевая бомба. - Отметил Дэниел._

_- Вполне возможно. - Согласился Мерлин. - Именно поэтому волшебный мир называет его Демоническим пламенем…_

_***Поэтому Великая Мать и все Фениксы поклоняются тебе. Ты слишком многим рисковал ради спасения ее и ее детей.* **__-____Пропел Фоукс. - *__**Она знала, что если ты потеряешь контроль над Демоническим пламенем, то все в округе, включая тебя, будет уничтожено.***_

_Мерлин слегка склонил голову, принимая комплимент феникса._

_- Благодарю тебя, Фоукс, за оказанную честь – помнить обо мне. И хотя я был бы рад поговорить с тобой чуть дольше, мне на самом деле требуется пообщаться с Дэниелом и Гарри без свидетелей. И у нас мало времени, так как тело Гарри начинает просыпаться._

_Фоукс пропел прощание и исчез, успокоенный, что молодой Гарри вскоре вернется к своим друзьям._

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Он – счастливчик, что находился так близко от земли, когда упал с метлы. - Услышал Гарри высказывание, произнесенное похожим на Рона голосом.

- И что Дамблдор быстро воспользовался своей палочкой. - Добавил голос Гермионы.

Гарри открыл глаза, справедливо полагающий, что он снова в Больничном крыле, особенно учитывая тихие голоса его друзей.

/Учитывая нашу удачу, это утверждение, а не предположение./ - Заметил Джексон.

Мальчик увидел стоящих вокруг него нескольких членов квиддичной команды Гриффиндора. И стоило Гермионе воскликнуть: - Гарри! Ты наконец-то очнулся! - как все придвинулись еще ближе, в то время как сама девочка отделилась от группы, спеша предупредить мадам Помфри.

- Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? - Мальчик не понял, который из близнецов задал вопрос, но он видел, что они оба выглядели сильно встревоженными.

- Мы уже начали волноваться. - Встрял Рон прежде, чем Гарри успел ответить. - Ты был без сознания больше дня.

- Что произошло? - После нескольких попыток Поттер наконец-то сумел заставить свои губы шевелиться.

- Ты упал с метлы сразу же после того, как разогнал Дементоров той вспышкой света. - Ответил Фред. - Ты был на высоте около семи метров, когда упал. А Дамблдор не позволил тебе удариться об землю слишком сильно.

- По школе ходят слухи, что ты умер. - Вставила Алисия. - Точнее, они ходили, пока директор не объяснил за ужином, что ты находишься в Больничном крыле из-за магического истощения и воздействия Дементоров.

- А что стало с матчем после моего падения? - Снова спросил Гарри.

- Из-за вмешательства Дементоров была признана ничья. Позже мы будем переигрывать. - Разъяснил Джордж.

- По крайней мере, мы не проиграли. - Вздохнул Гарри.

- Это все, о чем ты можешь думать, Гарри? - Начала поучать его Гермиона, услышавшая по возвращении последний комментарий. - Ты мог умереть, если бы Дамблдор так быстро не выхватил палочку. Или, в лучшем случае, оказаться с переломами по всему телу после удара об землю. И это если не упоминать того, что ты снова умудрился себя магически истощить.

- Ну, если бы Дементоры держались от меня подальше, то этого бы не произошло. - Заметил Гарри. - А кто-нибудь знает, почему они вышли на поле?

Пятерка гриффиндорцев вокруг его кровати покачала головами.

- Но Дамблдор был в ярости. - Отметила Гермиона. - И он дал это почувствовать. Мы подслушали часть его речи. Дементоров отправили на самые границы школьной территории. И я думаю, если они еще раз попробуют проникнуть без разрешения, то их отошлют обратно.

- А что с моей метлой? - Вспомнил Гарри.

Заметив быстрые переглядывания между ребятами, Поттер почувствовал, что ответ ему не понравится.

- Кто-нибудь ведь смог поймать мой «Нимбус»? - Снова спросил мальчик.

- Ну... - Неуверенно начала Гермиона, когда никто больше не решился заговорить. - Ее снесло ветром... и мы беспокоились о тебе...

- Что с ней произошло? - Потребовал ответа Поттер.

- Она врезалась в Дракучую Иву. - В лоб выпалил Рон. - Ты ведь знаешь, как Ива реагирует на удары. Она разнесла твою метлу в щепки.

- Профессор Флитвик смог спасти большую часть после того, как Ива успокоилась. - Гермиона подняла с пола сумку, и, открыв, положила на постель.

Мальчик заглянул внутрь и почувствовал, как тошнота поступила к горлу при виде остатков «Нимбуса-2000».

Появившаяся мадам Помфри разогнала всех присутствующих, когда мальчик закрыл сумку, содержащую остатки его верной метлы.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

На следующий день после матча Гриффиндор/Хаффлпафф ученики по-прежнему обсуждали прерванную Дементорами игру и странную вспышку света, которую вызвал Поттер, прежде чем свалиться с метлы. Все уже почти закончили завтракать, когда в Большой зал влетела одинокая сова. На сегодня доставка почты уже закончилась, поэтому прибытие одинокой совы удивило всех присутствующих. И студенты наблюдали за ее полетом, желая узнать, кто же получатель. В Большом зале воцарилась мертвая тишина, когда впервые на памяти всех присутствующих директор публично получил письмо. Никто из учителей или старших студентов никогда не видел, чтобы Дамблдор получал почту в Большом зале. Все преподаватели давно решили, что, поскольку директор контролирует чары вокруг замка, то он либо переправляет всю свою почту сразу в офис, либо приказал одному из домовых эльфов получать письма и потом доставлять их ему.

Дамблдор отцепил от маленькой серой совы скрученный в трубку конверт, и птица тут же вылетела прочь. Директор некоторое время смотрел на письмо, а потом положил его на стол перед собой.

МакГонагалл очень удивилась, когда Дамблдор просто отложил письмо в сторону и продолжил свой завтрак. Учитывая тот факт, что письмо не было доставлено обычным способом, она была просто уверена, что там что-то важное. В противном случае, чары не позволили бы сове так отличиться.

- Директор, вы уверены, что не следует прочитать письмо прямо сейчас? Учитывая, что его доставили довольно необычным способом, вполне возможно, что это что-то срочное и требует незамедлительного ответа.

- Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, профессор МакГонагалл. В противном случае, пославший письмо человек подписал бы свое имя. - И Дамблдор протянул ей конверт, чтобы она могла понять, о чем он толкует.

Письмо было адресовано довольно просто:

_Альбусу Дамблдору_

_Хогвартс_

Обучив большинство волшебников, у которых могла бы возникнуть причина писать директору, МакГонагалл в очередной раз удивилась, обнаружив, что ей не знаком почерк. Она также поразилась аккуратному и чистому письму, что было необычно для человека, использующего перо каждый день. Не было ни клякс от чернил, ни даже маленьких брызг, которые обычно означают, что корреспонденция была написана пером. Если бы профессор не знала наверняка, то предположила бы, что письмо написал маггл. Но МакГонагалл понимала, что это невозможно. Ведь родители магглорожденных учеников присылают любые официальные письма в школу в специальный почтовый ящик, откуда потом они отправляются к ней, а не к директору.

- К тому же, - напомнил ей Дамблдор, - если дело действительно важное, то большинство людей воспользуется камином. Это гораздо быстрее, чем совиная почта. И гораздо сложнее воспрепятствовать разговору. Я собираюсь проверить чары и узнать, каким образом сова проникла сквозь них, учитывая, что вся моя корреспонденция должна переправляться в мой кабинет.

МакГонагалл не нашла, что на это возразить. Ведь директор был прав. Письмо не должно было попасть к нему в Большом зале. Чары предотвращают доставку директору в Большом зале даже вопилеров.

Дамблдор покинул преподавательский стол несколько минут спустя со странным и по-прежнему не открытым письмом в руке. И он знал, что это безгранично раздражает Минерву. В конце концов, кошки – любопытные существа. А анимаги-коты, по-видимому, были еще более любопытными.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Фоукс пропел приветствие, когда Дамблдор вошел в свой кабинет. А потом феникс увидел письмо в руке человека, и его трель закончилась вопросительными нотками.

- Сова смогла проникнуть сквозь чары и доставить мне это письмо прямо в Большой зал. - Объяснил директор.

Фоукс снова пропел, и его песнь отразила беспокойство.

- Нет, я не думаю, что оно опасно. - Заверил его Дамблдор. - Похоже, это маггловский конверт. А никто из желающих навредить мне не опустится до того, чтобы использовать хоть что-то маггловское.

Усевшись за стол, директор открыл конверт и вытащил единственный лист бумаги. Письмо было довольно коротким: всего на полстранички мелким подчерком. Заинтересованный, кто же прислал ему письмо, написанное на маггловской бумаге и, скорее всего, маггловской ручкой, Дамблдор посмотрел на подпись.

_От Доктора Дэниела Джексона._

Дамблдору понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить это имя... Человек, назвавшийся американским кузеном Гарри Поттера!

Фоукс пропел с вопросительными нотками.

- Это от Дэниела Джексона. Американца, утверждающего, что он кузен Гарри Поттера. - Ответил Дамблдор. - Я написал ему несколько недель тому назад, чтобы организовать с ним встречу.

Эта информация вызвала самую необычную реакцию, когда-либо виданную директором от феникса. Фоукс покинул свой насест и уселся на спинку стула Дамблдора. Потом под взглядом директора феникс внимательно уставился на лист в его руках, как будто читая письмо. Спустя мгновение фамилиар посмотрел на него и пропел в той манере, которую Дамблдор через столько лет общения интерпретировал, как смех.

Директор уставился на феникса.

- Знаешь, некоторые люди считают меня слегка не в своем уме, но нет ничего, что заставит меня поверить, будто бы ты прочитал письмо!

Фоукс наградил его всезнающим взглядом и снова рассмеялся, а потом отвернул голову так, чтобы и его компаньон мог прочитать письмо, посланное Светлым Лордом.

_Мистер Дамблдор!_

_Должен сказать, я был сильно удивлен, получив от вас письмо, учитывая, что до сих пор мы ни разу не встречались и не переписывались. И я особенно удивился, узнав, что вы желаете встречи со мной, также как и вашему поводу для знакомства. Учитывая мою занятость в качестве посредника правительства Соединенных Штатов как в магических делах, так и в маггловских, я думаю, что у меня не будет времени для встречи с вами с целью обсуждения условий, на которых __ВЫ__РАЗРЕШИТЕ__ мне встретиться с членом моей семьи. Поверьте, я полностью осознаю ответственность, несомую вами касательно безопасности детей, находящихся на вашем попечении, и могу заверить, что не причиню вреда своему кузену. Я не собираюсь вредить ему, ибо буду относиться, как к самому себе. Поэтому я и попросил мальчика встретиться со мной в Хогсмиде. В таком открытом для публики месте, как Хогсмид, под внимательным взором учителей и старших учеников, которые, под вашим придирчивым руководством всегда заботятся о благополучии младших учеников, а также под неусыпными взорами жителей Хогсмида, я просто уверен, с моим кузеном во время встречи со мной ничего не произойдет._

_Далее, мне прекрасно известно, что вы являетесь Главой Визенгамота Британии и Верховным Магом МКМ (Международной конфедерации магов), в дополнении к вашим обязанностям директора Хогвартса. Мне также известно, что сфера влияния этих организаций не распространяется на __личную__ жизнь семьи __до тех пор__, пока вы не сможете __доказать__, что я являюсь угрозой моему кузену. Но думаю, вы обнаружите, что это сделать довольно сложно. Вам следует знать, что перед встречей с моей кузиной, Петуньей Эванс Дурсль, я попросил свои связи в правительстве навести справки, чтобы выяснить, кто является опекунами Гарри Поттера в магическом и обыкновенном сообществе, так как я хотел встретиться со всей своей семьей. И, судя по документам, к которым получили доступ мои контакты, вы, сэр, не были назначены опекуном мальчика __ни в одном__ из миров. Так что у вас нет права отказывать мне во встрече с кровным родственником. В обоих мирах, как магическом, так и обыкновенном, моя кузина значится единственным опекуном своего племянника, так что только она имеет право сказать "да" или "нет" относительно моей встречи с мальчиком. И она дала свое разрешение._

_Более того, миссис Петунья Дурсль потребовала, чтобы я выступал в качестве ее посредника в любом деле, касающегося нашей семьи в магическом мире. Так как она сама желает иметь с этим миром контактов настолько мало, насколько это по-человечески возможно. Я зарегистрирую подписанное ей заявление в Министерстве магии как можно скорее. Так что, если возникнут какие-либо вопросы касательно школы, которые будет необходимо обсудить (например, обучение Гарри или дисциплинарные проблемы), то в этом случае свяжитесь со мной, и я __постараюсь__ выкроить для вас время в своем расписании._

_Искренне ваш,_

_Доктор Дэниел Джексон,_

_Доктор лингвистики, археологии и антропологии_

Крепко зажатое в кулаке Дамблдора письмо вспыхнуло пламенем, и директор в шоке кинул остатки в металлическую корзину для мусора возле его стола. Давненько никто не злил его настолько, что возникал всплеск беспалочковой и невербальной магии. А если быть точным, то с тех пор, как он встречался со своим бывшим другом Гриндевальдом. Тот выброс был гораздо сильнее. И именно он позволил Дамблдору получить преимущество и выиграть дуэль против Геллерта.

Как смеет этот американец вмешиваться в его тщательно разработанные планы? Как посмела Петунья позволить ему говорить от ее имени в волшебном мире? Директор был уверен, что именно американец предложил такой вариант. Ибо идея о том, что она может назначить кого-нибудь в качестве посредника в волшебном мире, никогда бы не пришла в голову этой мстительной женщине сама по себе. Она определенно не смогла бы додуматься до подобного. Дамблдору было известно, что женщина испытывает особую гордость, игнорируя все, что не подходит под ее определение нормальности... если только у нее не было выбора.

Последнее, что хотелось бы Директору, так это чтобы статус кво, так тщательно поддерживаемый на протяжении последних лет, пришлось менять. Он заявил волшебному миру, что жертва матери Гарри защищает мальчика. Поэтому ему необходимо воспитываться в семье кровных родственников Лили, дабы поддерживать защиту. Это единственное, что останавливало огромное число магических семей от попытки подать заявление на получение опекунства над Гарри. Все они не имели никакого отношения к Лили Поттер по крови. Поэтому они не могли защитить Гарри, даже если бы и получили статус опекуна. А вот американец вполне может все это провернуть, как только станет известно, что он имеет кровное родство с Лили.

Учитывая ту самоуверенность, с которой было написано письмо, Дамблдор не сомневался, что этот мужчина попытается подать заявление в магический суд для получения опеки, стоит Гарри только рассказать ему про свою жизнь "дома". И это прошение будет одобрено, так как магический суд при любых обстоятельствах предпочитал, чтобы ребенка воспитывали его магические родственники. А это, в свою очередь, откроет для Дамблдора большой ящик с флобберчервями. Ведь тогда, подняв засекреченные документы, они выяснят, что именно директор был назначен магическим опекуном мальчика.

Никто из волшебников или ведьм не знал, что именно он был магическим опекуном Гарри Поттера. И Дамблдор планировал и дальше держать это в секрете. Даже Локхарт, которого он шантажировал за использование обливиэйт на члене Визенгамота, не знал, кто был назначен опекуном Поттера. Можно сказать, Дамблдор был даже рад, что мужчина оказался жертвой единственного типа магии, в котором сам был хорош, – в стирании памяти. Это происшествие гарантировало, что мужчина не сможет никому рассказать о том, что директор препятствовал обнаружению, кто же является магическим опекуном Гарри Поттера, или даже выяснению, есть ли такой.

Дамблдор мысленно напомнил себе встретиться на выходных с Петуньей. Он должен удостовериться, что она не подпишет никаких бумаг относительно передачи опеки над Гарри этому американцу.

Фоукс печально всхлипнул, а Связанный так и не заметил его слез, глубоко погруженный в составление планов. В любом случае, эти слезы нельзя было использовать в исцеляющих зельях, ведь это были слезы мучительной боли. Феникс тихо перекрыл их связь. Его Связанный ушел из Света, и пока он не вернется обратно, если вообще когда-нибудь вернется, Фоукс ему не ответит. А Светлого Лорда следует предупредить о планах Альбуса на выходные. А потом феникс уйдет на неопределенное время. Может быть, без его присутствия Связанный вспомнит, чем ему придется расплачиваться за свои действия. Если Дамблдор продолжит идти тем же путем, то он потеряет не только своего фамилиара, но, со временем, и уважение волшебного мира.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри и Дэниел тихо сидели, слушая, как остальные ребята жалуются на заданное Снейпом эссе по оборотням длиной в два свитка. Но думала пара совсем о другом. Например, как найти место для тренировки с Мерлином, чтобы тот научил Дэниела использовать силы вознесшихся в ограниченном человеческом теле Гарри. Проблема как раз и состояла в том, чтобы найти безопасное место, где их не поймает Дамблдор, но при этом и не уничтожить часть Хогвартса.

В то время, как Гарри слушал лекцию по хинкипанкам, Дэниел про себя раздумывал о прочитанном материале для подготовке эссе, заданного Снейпом на прошлой неделе. Этот человек никогда и ничего не делает просто так. А значит, существовали определенные причины, по которым он хотел, чтобы ученики знали об оборотнях. Учитывая антипатию, с которой Снейп относится к Люпину, а также тот факт, что последний по ощущениям напоминал анимагов, Дэниел готов был поспорить на Звездные врата, что профессор по ЗоТС – оборотень. Джексон собирался подтвердить свою догадку во время следующего полнолуния. Если в это время Люпин пропустит занятия, не будет доступен для разговора, или объявят, что он болен, то Дэниел будет уверен в положительном ответе.

Если же Люпин был оборотнем, то об этом должен знать Дамблдор. Не было ни единого шанса, что директор не знал. Так зачем же здесь Люпин? Помимо того, что он, по мнению Дэниела, хорошо справляется со своей работой в качестве преподавателя по Защите от Темных Сил.

Люпин был другом родителей Гарри. Так что можно смело утверждать, что он также знаком и с Сириусом Блэком. Дамблдор взял Люпина на работу, чтобы последний помог остановить Блэка, если преступник проникнет в замок? Или это еще один из способов контроля над Гарри? Ведь профессор знал родителей мальчика и мог рассказать различные истории, которые другие рассказать не могли... или не хотели? Если бы Гарри и Дэниел не подозревали Дамблдора, то тогда мальчик чувствовал бы себя еще более благодарным директору за возможность общаться с кем-то, кто мог рассказать ему о его семье и семейной истории.

Внимание Дэниела снова вернулось к настоящему, когда Гарри, отложив все вещи, поднялся на ноги.

Они уже почти дошли до дверей, когда их позвал Люпин:

- Гарри, не мог бы ты задержаться? Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой.

Мальчик кивнул своим друзьям, и они вышли из классной комнаты.

Накрывая клетку с хинкипанком, профессор произнес:

- Я слышал, что с тобой произошло на квиддичном матче. Твоя метла подлежит восстановлению?

- Дракучая ива разнесла ее по прутику. - Гарри было грустно потерять то, что было первым настоящим вкусом свободы. Когда мальчик был на метле, тогда только он, а не кто-то другой, контролировал, что с ним происходит. Потом он неуверенно спросил, выполняя часть плана, составленного им и Дэниелом с целью найти способ защитить себя, при этом не потеряв сознание от магического истощения.

- Профессор, вам известно, почему дементоры вторглись на игру? И почему мне кажется, что я их привлекаю?

- Вторглись? - Поразился Люпин выбору слов. - Да, пожалуй, можно сказать, что они именно вторглись. Но я не думаю, что они только за тобой. Дементоры голодны. Они питаются теми положительными эмоциями, что излучаем мы, люди. И их нормальный источник питания на данный момент отнюдь не так доступен, ведь Дамблдор не позволяет им находиться на школьной территории. Знаешь, я не могу припомнить случая, когда директор был настолько в гневе, как в момент их появления на киддичном поле. Насколько мне известно, нам очень повезло, что никто из учеников или преподавателей не подвергся нападению. Хотя многих студентов первого и второго курса пришлось осматривать мадам Помфри.

- А еще кто-нибудь реагирует на них так же сильно, как и я? - Спросил Гарри.

Люпин слегка стушевался, а потом ответил:

- Хотя больше никто не упал в обморок, но несколько второкурсников со всех факультетов провели ту ночь в Больничном крыле из-за плохой реакции на воздействие Дементоров. Дементоры успели подойти слишком близко к той секции, где сидели ученики первого и второго курсов, прежде чем были изгнаны. В каком-то смысле, даже хорошо, что все произошло именно так. Мадам Помфри смогла обнаружить следы насилия над детьми и позаботилась об этом.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул.

- Кто?

- Я не могу тебе этого сказать. - Покачал головой Люпин. - Проблема будет решена конфиденциально. Похоже, что у матери-магглы возникли проблемы с тем, что ее ребенок оказался магически одаренным. И она попыталась спрятать его от всех. Мы уже связались с маггловской полицией, и они позаботятся об остальном.

- Но больше никто не падал в обморок! - "Кроме меня" - осталась висеть в воздухе недосказанная часть.

- Никто другой не смог наложить чары Патронуса без палочки... Это заклинание даже Дамблдор не может наложить без палочки, а большинство... взрослых волшебников не могут этого сделать даже **с палочкой**! - Возразил Люпин. - Каким-то образом ты неосознанно пытаешься наложить заклинание, разгоняющее Дементоров. Хотя откуда тебе про него известно – загадка.

Дэниел почувствовал облегчение, когда выяснилось, что существует способ контролировать ужасных существ. Ну, или, по крайней мере, отогнать их, так как не существует способов контролировать их в течение долгого времени.

/Я знал, что они должны были найти или создать заклинание, контролирующее Сай'ки'ес. В противном случае, эти проклятые существа прошлись бы по земле, как чума./

- Вы можете научить меня чарам Патронуса? - Спросил Гарри.

- Думаю, мне придется. - Ответил Люпин. - Дементоры будут тут, пока не пойман Сириус Блэк. Так что довольно высоки шансы, что вы встретитесь вновь. Но тебе придется подождать до конца зимних каникул. Нам многое необходимо пройти на уроках, а также я подхватил довольно неприятную болезнь. К тому же, мне нужно найти способ дублировать производимый дементорами эффект, при этом не приводя их в замок и не отправляя тебя к ним.

Мальчик покинул кабинет очень довольным: он сможет выучить заклинание, держащее дементоров подальше от него. Теперь ему и Дэниелу не придется беспокоиться о том, что они могут потерять сознание каждый раз, избавляясь от существ.

А Джексон мысленно отметил, что стоит поискать в библиотеке информацию о чарах Патронуса.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Этим вечером после ужина в Большом зале профессор МакГонагалл остановилась возле гриффиндорского стола, пока Гарри и его друзья не ушли в общую гостиную.

- Мистер Поттер, директор хочет поговорить с вами. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

- Встретимся в общей гостиной, хорошо? - Сказала Гермиона, и вместе с Роном последовала за остальными гриффиндорцами на выход из Большого зала.

Гарри кивнул и пошел за профессором МакГонагалл по направлению к кабинету директора.

Профессор остановилась перед горгульей, охраняющей вход в кабинет Дамблдора, и произнесла:

- _Milky__Way__Midnight_ .

Когда горгулья отъехала, профессор обратилась к мальчику:

- Поднимайтесь. Директор ожидает вас.

Дверь наверху уже была открыта.

- Входи, Гарри. - Позвал стоящего в дверном проеме мальчика Дамблдор. - Присаживайся.

Задаваясь вопросом, зачем они здесь вообще, Гарри/Дэниел прошел в кабинет. Никто не объявлял о ближайших выходных в Хогсмиде. И никто из них двоих не ожидал, что их призовут к Дамблдору до этого объявления. Дэниел был твердо уверен, что Дамблдор и МакГонагалл в очередной раз постараются удержать Гарри от Хогсмида. И ему было интересно, насколько далеко они зайдут? Назначат ли они отработку, лишь бы оставить мальчика в замке, раз уж Гарри предупредил обоих, что сделал много копий разрешения тети? А значит, они не смогут опять заявить, что и в этот раз потеряли бумагу.

- Зачем вы хотели меня видеть, сэр? - Поттер сел в самое дальнее от стола директора кресло.

Фоукс в очередной раз удивил Дамблдор, пролетев через всю комнату и с трелью приземлившись на колени мальчика. Феникс сохранял молчание с тех пор, как директор получил письмо от американского кузена Гарри. Он зашел так далеко, что даже перекрыл их связь в первый раз за их очень длинную жизнь. Его фамилиар просто не понимал, что иногда ради Великого Блага всех живущих необходимо совершать отнюдь не приятные вещи. Судьба Гарри находится здесь, в Британии, а не в Америке.

*_Светлый Лорд, позже я поговорю с вами. У меня есть важные новости* - _Пропел Фоукс, приземляясь к мальчику на колени.

/Я и Гарри проконтролируем, чтобы были наложены заглушающие чары и чары незаметности. - Отозвался Дэниел.

Феникс устроился на коленях поудобнее и подтолкнул руку Гарри/Дэниела.

В затянувшейся тишине Дамблдор одарил фамилиара взволнованным взглядом. Гарри же это надоело, и он повторил заданный ранее вопрос:

- Зачем вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?

- Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке после происшествия на квиддичном матче. - Ответил директор.

- Я уверен, что мадам Помфри постоянно держала вас в курсе моего состояния, сэр. - Сухо возразил Гарри. – И я не припоминаю, чтобы слышал о параде второкурсников, приведенных в ваш кабинет, чтобы вы смогли справиться об их реакции на Дементоров. Что же делает меня столь особенным?

- Но ведь не было причин беспокоиться об их здоровье. - Спокойно отметил Дамблдор. - Они не пытались наложить без палочки... и более того, невербально, заклинание, которое даже я не буду пытаться наложить без палочки. Растрата такого большого количества энергии при ненаправленном заклинании может нести за собой серьезные последствия.

- О! Вы имеет в виду чары Патронуса! - Сделал вывод Гарри. - Я бы не волновался по этому поводу. Профессор Люпин обещал научить меня правильному наложению этого заклинания.

Дамблдор откинулся в кресле, пристально глядя на сидящего по другую сторону от его стола мальчика. Он не мог не удивляться, что же сподвигло Люпина сделать подобное.

- Я рад, что он предложил тебе помочь. В противном случае, я был бы вынужден сам попросить его обучить тебя правильному наложению этого заклинания.

Гарри пожал плечами.

- О, он не предлагал. Это я попросил его обучить меня, когда профессор рассказал мне об этом заклинании и о его назначении. Я посчитал, что будет лучше, если я смогу накладывать его правильно, чем рисковать своей жизнью каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь избавиться от Дементоров. Ибо мне кажется, я их чем-то привлекаю... Хотя никто и не говорит мне, почему.

Дамблдор выглядел слегка виновато.

- Не думаю, что их главная цель ты. Дементоры питаются эмоциями. И находящиеся вокруг нашей школы существа ограничены в ресурсах питания, так как сквозь чары замка проникают лишь поверхностные эмоции. Дементоры используют свои способности, чтобы вытащить на поверхность сознания жертвы самые мучительные воспоминания, дабы она замерла на месте, попав в ловушку собственных страданий, вызываемых памятью. Пока ты пойман в своих самых худших воспоминаниях, Дементоры могут свободно питаться твоими счастливыми эмоциями. Чем ближе они подберутся, тем сильнее будет их власть над тобой. Долгое воздействие оставляет от человека пустую оболочку, запертую в мире мучений. Это одна из причин, по которой именно Дементоры охраняют Азкабан. Они питаются заключенными, а мы знаем, где эти существа находятся, и что они не причиняют вреда где-то еще.

Гарри прочувствовал воздействие Дементоров на собственной шкуре, поэтому не мог не заметить:

- Было бы лучше убить их.

Директор добровольно решил интерпретировать высказывание Гарри по-своему. Дамблдор был уверен, что мальчик говорит о своем желании убить Блэка. Ведь последний виноват в смерти родителей Гарри.

- Мы не знаем о существовании способа убить Дементоров. Лучшее, что мы смогли создать для их удержания или изгнания, — чары Патронуса.

- Вообще-то, я говорил о заключенных Азкабана. - Ответил Гарри. - Думаю, что единственный, кому я пожелал бы встречи с Дементорами — Волдеморт.

- Ах, радикальность молодости! - Вздохнул Дамблдор. - Жаль, только вот большинство вещей в мире отнюдь не так просты.

Гарри опять пожал плечами.

- Может вы и правы. Ведь если бы преступников казнили, то и Сириус Блэк был бы мертв. И тогда я никогда бы не узнал, почему он предал моих родителей. Если на самом деле это сделал он.

/Учитывая, что мы до сих пор имеем анимага, прячущегося в нашем общежитии./ - Мысленно добавил Гарри.

- А вы уже нашли протокол суда, директор? Или мне все же стоит попросить кузена поискать копию?

- Мои люди пока продолжают его искать. В то время проходило много судов. Так что необходимо просмотреть огромное количество архивированных протоколов. Они сообщат мне, как только обнаружат копии. - Заверил его Дамблдор таким непринужденным голосом, как будто он говорил о погоде. А потом спросил: - Когда в последний раз ты слышал что-либо от своего кузена?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Недавно я получил от него письмо. Вы хотели обсудить со мной только Дементоров, сэр?

У директора не было больше причин поднимать разговор о Джексоне. Он уже, по крайней мере, выяснил, что молодой Гарри переписывается с этим мужчиной. Дамблдор не мог запретить писать Джексону. Но он мог бы замедлить их переписку и заставить Гарри думать, что мужчина слишком занят, чтобы тратить свое время на мальчика.

Гарри подтолкнул феникса с колен и поднялся на ноги. Фоукс одарил его укоризненным взглядом, а потом вернулся на свой насест.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Вспыхнув Фоукс появился как можно тише. Он знал, что Светлый Лорд наложит чары, дабы никто из ребят в общежитии не заметили его прибытия, но все равно было бы лучше избежать внимания любопытных подростков. Он не хотел, чтобы остальные гриффиндорцы обсуждали его встречу с Гарри Поттером этим вечером. Мальчик и без этого привлекал довольно много внимания.

Ожидая появления феникса, Дэниел Джексон сидел на кровати, в то время как молодой Гарри спал.

Переводя удивленный взгляд с мальчика на мужчину, Фоукс пропел:

*_Как вы смогли отделиться от него не во сне?* _

Дэниел указал на кольцо на правой руке мальчика и тихо ответил:

- Дар Мирддина. Он зачаровал его так, чтобы мы могли появляться как отдельные существа, если это необходимо. Хотя и ненадолго. Гарри необходим сон, поэтому мы сделали так, чтобы тебя ожидал я. Так что ты хотел сообщить нам?

* _Я посчитал, вам следует знать, что __**он **__сегодня получил ваше письмо. И из-за этого __**он **__планирует на выходных навестить тетю Гарри. Он хочет убедиться, что она не передаст вам опеку над мальчиком.* - _Также тихо пропел Фоукс, не рискуя разбудить других ребят в комнате.

- Он начал действовать чуть раньше, чем я планировал. Но как говорит Джек: «Ни один план не выдерживает встречи с врагом, поэтому необходимо все время быть настороже и уметь быстро приспосабливаться.» - А потом Дэниел не мог не сказать. - Ты понимаешь, что, упоминая Дамблдоре в подобной манере, говоришь, как волшебники о Волдеморте?

*_Я не собираюсь и дальше использовать его имя, ибо потерял к нему уважение*_ - Если бы фениксы могли смущаться, то феникс выглядел бы именно так. - _*Он ушел из Света. И до тех пор, пока не вернется обратно, я отказываюсь считать его своим Связанным.*_

- Тогда что ты собираешься делать? - Удивился Дэниел.

_*Уйти.*_ - Грустно ответил феникс. - _*Я должен. Для фениксов Связь — как брак. И с его стороны покинуть Свет, все равно, как узнать об измене своего суженного, или что он - потенциальный растлитель детей. И хотя до сих пор он еще ни разу не навредил ребенку, ему не потребуется много времени, чтобы перешагнуть и эту черту.*_

- А он может заставить тебя остаться? - Спрсоил Джексон.

_*Не знаю. Он очень сильный волшебник. И ему известно, что я не доволен его поведением.* - _Фоукс взъерошил перья. - _*Но если он совершит подобное, то это будет последней чертой. Он безвозвратно станет Темным. Ведь это самое страшное преступление, которое можно совершить над таким Светлым созданием, как я или Единороги.*_

Дэниел некоторое время молчал.

- Может, тебе стоит подождать с уходом до выходных? Когда Дамблдор будет пытаться найти Петунью? Я собираюсь убедиться, что на этих выходных ее точно не будет на Тисовой улице. Это даст тебе, как минимум, несколько часов выбраться так, чтобы он не смог вернуть тебя обратно.

_*Возможно, вы и правы.* - _Согласно кивнул головой Фоукс._ - *Хотя это и будет трудно. Все во мне кричит уйти, как можно скорее.*_

- Что бы ты не решил, я помогу тебе в силу своих возможностей. И я знаю, что Гарри сделает то же самое. - Пообещал фениксу Джексон.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Петунья услышала, как кликнула почтовая щель, и поняла, что наконец-то доставили почту за четверг. Новый почтальон начинал раздражать. С каждым днем почту доставляли все позже и позже. Когда же она позвонила подать жалобу, то управляющий почтовым отделением по Литтл Уинингу просто ответил, что теперь, в связи с постройкой нового многоквартироного дома с другой стороны парка, маршрут почтальона стал заметно длиннее. А значит, время доставки увеличится на пару часов. Ведь маршрут, по которому продвигается почтальон, начинается от самой дальней точки по направлению к центру города.

Нагнувшись взять почту, Петунья заметила лежащий чуть в стороне конверт. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда Петунья подняла письмо, - наклеенная на него иностранная марка. Обратный же адрес обнаружился в верхнем левом углу конверта.

_Доктор Дэниел Джексон_

_205 Карри Роуд,_

_Слиппери Рок, Штат Пенсильвания 16057 США_

В течение нескольких минут Петунья неверяще смотрела на письмо. Она никогда не думала, что ведьмы или волшебники когда-либо совершали что-то насколько нормальное, как посылка письма по почте. Даже ее сестра перестала пользоваться обыкновенной почтой, когда начала посещать эту проклятую школу. Не то, чтобы Лили так уж часто писала своей сестре. Петунье начал нравиться ее дальний кузен... немножко... хотя бы потому, что он, похоже, заботиться о ее желании не иметь никаких контактов с магией. И поэтому он послал ей обыкновенное письмо, явно написанное ручкой, а не пером, да еще и нормальной почтой.

Положив остальную почту на столик в прихожей, женщина открыла конверт, надеясь, что Джексон не собирается сообщить ей об изменениях в планах избавления ее от этого ублюдка. Или о том, что мальчишка был настолько глуп, что отклонил его предложение.

_Петунья,_

_Хотя осталось и мало времени, но я узнал, что буду в Лондоне в субботу, 13 ноября 1993 года где-то с 12 часов дня до 6 часов вечера, прежде чем улечу в Болгарию разрешать сложившуюся дипломатическую ситуацию. Я надеялся, что мы сможем встретиться в этот день и позаботиться о деле, которое обсуждалось ранее._

_Я уже разговаривал с Гарри, и он согласился на изменения. Однако в своем последнем письме мальчик упомянул, что директор... Дамблдор стал проявлять необычный интерес к этому делу. Поэтому, я думаю, будет лучше, если мы завершим бумажную волокиту, как можно скорее._

_Если же вы не сможете встретиться со мной из-за слишком позднего уведомления, я все пойму. Но вынужден предупредить: я узнал из надежного источника, что в эти выходные Дамблдор планирует нанести вам визит с целью убедить не соглашаться на смену опекунства. Так что если вы не сможете встретиться со мной, то советую вам и вашему мужу начать планировать длительное путешествие до самого Рождества, чтобы директор не смог вас обнаружить. Так как в следующий раз у меня появится возможность оказаться в Англии лишь на второй или третьей неделе декабря. Я тогда буду заездом в Лондоне по пути на археологическую конференцию в Египте._

_Если же вы сможете встретиться со мной, то, пожалуйста, будьте в Фуд Холе в Гарродсе в любое время с двух до четырех дня._

_Искренне ваш,_

_Дэниел Джексон_

Петунья не обрадовалась, узнав, что Дамблдор планирует вмешаться. В течение последних двенадцати лет этот человек разрушал их жизнь, ни больше, ни меньше. Он ясно дал понять, что для безопасности дитя Лили должно жить с кровными родственниками. Что ж, Джексон был их кровным родственником. А тот факт, что он американец, не волновал никого, кроме, пожалуй, Дамблдора. Определенно, этот старик не собирается выпускать ее семью из своих лап. Что ж, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, она собиралась положить этому конец. Настало время вернуть ее семью обратно. Сначала ей надо проверить кое-что, а потом, вечером, провести долгий разговор с Верноном. Потому что, как только все бумаги будут подписаны, она планирует тут же исчезнуть... хотя, если все пройдет согласно ее ожиданиям, то пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем этот вечно вмешивающийся в их дела старик поймет, что их давно уж и след простыл. Настало время, когда все начало складываться удачно для семьи Дурслей.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Ровно в два часа дня Петунья шагала по Гарродсу, за ней по пятам следовал муж.

Вернон волновался из-за встречи с волшебником и не мог ничего с этим поделать. Все предыдущие столкновения со взрослыми волшебниками прошли не очень хорошо. Но его жена заверила, что этот человек навсегда заберет у них Поттера. И открывшаяся перспектива была именно тем, чего он на самом деле ждал. Дурсль только надеялся, что этот волшебник хотя бы оденется, как следует.

Они ходили туда-сюда по рядам Фуд Холла, пока Петунья смотрела по сторонам.

- Мне кажется, ты говорила, что узнаешь его, стоит только увидеть, Пет! - Прошипел своей жене Вернон, получив от ближайшего продавца еще один странный взгляд.

- Так и будет, Вернон. - Ответила Петунья. - Просто здесь гораздо больше народу, чем я ожидала.

Они зашли в отдел выпечки, и оба потратили несколько минут, отдавая должное произведениям искусства, заключенным в стеклянные витрины.

- Кузина Петунья! - Прозвучал негромкий мужской голос. - Я рад, что вы смогли встретиться со мной.

Вернон развернулся и уткнулся взглядом в тонкокостного молодого человека на вид лет тридцати с каштановыми с золотым отливом волосами, одетого в консервативного вида коричневый костюм. Дурсль вынужден был признаться, хотя бы себе, что этот мужчина определенно не подходит под определение волшебника.

- Кузен Дэниел, это мой муж Вернон Дурсль. - Указала Петунья на стоящего позади нее мужчину.

- Приятно с вами познакомиться, Вернон. - Дэниел протянул руку. - Я доктор Дэниел Джексон.

Почти не скрывая своего нежелания, Вернон пожал руку в ответ, но так и не ответил на приветствие.

Как будто почувствовав его состояние, Дэниел кивнул:

- Давайте перейдем сразу к делу, хорошо?

И он повел их к столику возле магазинчика мороженого, поставленного здесь Гарродсом, чтобы покупатели при желании могли отдохнуть между покупками. Открыв принесенный с собой кожаный кейс, Дэниел достал оттуда стопку бумаг.

- Я получил бумаги от своего юриста, специализирующегося как в магическом, так и в обычном законодательстве. - Дэниел говорил тихим голосом, чтобы никто не услышал их разговора, но, несмотря на это, он заметил, как Вернон сморщился при упоминании слова «магия». - Мистер Дусрль, по вашей реакции я могу предположить, что вы предпочитаете не думать о том, что выходит за нормальность в вашем понимании. Но, сэр, даже в науке известны случаи, которые не подходят под определение нормы, данной миром. Если вам будет легче, то думайте о своем племяннике и обо мне, как о существах, пошедшим немного другим путем эволюции, чем вы.

- Моя жена и сын не принадлежат к этой _эволюции_, не так ли? - Прошипел Вернон. - Они _нормальные_! Какими и должны быть все остальные!

Дэниел посмотрел на Петунью. По ее абсолютно безэмоциональному лицу было понятно, что она не рассказала Вернону о возможности появления в их семье магически одаренных внуков.

- Нет, они не такие, но и не все такие. Знаменитый писатель Роберт Хайлайн в одной из своих книг сказал: «Нет такого понятия, как норма. У всех есть своя странность, фетиш или страх, который не позволяют им подходить под это определение». Некоторые люди одарены Высшими силами талантом или способностями, которыми не обладают другие, например, в музыке или науке. И их считают гениями. И в то же время, некоторые одарены теми же Высшими силами редкой способностью исцелять прикосновением рук. Для более легкого понимания, можете считать как меня, так и Гарри в некотором смысле одаренными.

- Никогда я не буду считать _**это**_ даром! - Прошипел Вернон. - От него нет никакого толка.

- Мне жаль, что вы так считаете, мистер Дурсль. Мне также жаль, что вы не увидите множество чудес вселенной только из-за узости своих взглядов на мир и цели нашего создателя. - Дэниел грустно покачал головой, а потом успокаивающе глубоко вздохнул. - Вы очень похожи на моего знакомого сенатора. Его взгляды на мир косны и непреклонны. Он твердо уверен, что его способ решения - единственно верный... _ради всеобщего блага, само собой разумеется_.

- _Вернон_! - Прошипела Петунья, схватив мужа за руку и чуть ее встряхнув. Она не хотела, чтобы Джексон в последний момент отказался из-за того, что они думают о его уродских способностях.

- Он делает это не по доброте душевной. К тому же, из-за него нам придется совершить глобальные перемены в своей жизни. - Прошипел в ответ Вернон.

- Вообще-то, мистер Дурсль, это так и есть. И я также планирую совершить глобальные перемены в своей жизни, чтобы впустить в нее Гарри. Я — одинок, и в первую очередь пострадает моя работа. Но я был на месте Гарри, был сиротой. И никто не должен расти в месте, где их не желают. - Твердо возразил Дэниел. - И какие именно изменения вы имеете в виду? Единственное, что мне приходит на ум, так это то, что после подписания этих бумаг и их оформления в течение месяца или около того вы больше не будете опекунами своего племянника Гарри Поттера.

В течение нескольких минут ничто не нарушало тишины, пока Дурсли переглядывались между собой. А потом Петунья объяснила:

- Как только я прочитала часть вашего письма о Дамблдоре, то поняла, что он никогда не откажется от своего контроля. И будет пытаться заставить нас забрать мальчишку обратно.

- А! - Понимающе кивнул Дэниел. - Больше можете ничего не говорить. Мы в Америке давно уже заметили за ним подобную привычку. Поэтому все наши представители в МКМ всегда накладывают чары, защищающие их от заклятий принуждения, насколько бы мелкими они ни были. За Дамблдором водится привычка насаждать свою волю обходными путями или не очень, утверждая, что все это ради «Великого блага». И все бы ничего, если бы именно **вы, **будучи личностью, решали, стоит ли жертвовать всем или отдавать часть себя ради блага других. Таким было его решение встретиться с Гриндевальдом, что помогло приблизить окончание Второй Мировой, так как Гитлер потерял основной источник поддержки. И в итоге, Нормандское вторжение так и осталось секретом. Однако когда кто-то принимает решение за другого человека, то он становится диктатором. Особенно, когда становится понятно, что ситуацию не удастся исправить. Вам нужна будет помощь с переездом?

- Спасибо, но нет. - Отклонила его предложение Петунья.

Дэниел кивнул.

- Тогда давайте закончим дела как можно быстрее и безболезненнее для нас всех. - Дэниел протянул для просмотра стопку бумаг Петунье и ее мужу. - Я попросил юриста подготовить документы для неоспоримой смены опекунства. В этом случае ни вы, ни я не обязаны появляться в суде для объяснений своих действий. Как только бумаги будут подписаны вашей женой, являющейся, согласно записям, опекуном Гарри, и проверены моим юристом здесь, в Англии, вы и ваша жена больше не будете являться опекунами Гарри Поттера.

- Как думаете, много времени на это потребуется? - Спросила Петунья.

- До окончательного оформления? - Уточнил Джексон.

- Да. - Петунья брала из рук Вернона прочитанные им документы и подписывала там, где он указывал.

- Как мне сказали, это будет зависеть от уровня бюрократии, через которую придется пройти документам в немагическом мире. - Ответил Дэниел. - Как только их одобрит судебная система с вашей стороны, документы с моей стороны тут же будут обновлены и добавлена новая информация. И никто ее не увидит, пока не попросит копии. Это в случае, если они захотят заполнить тонны бумаг для получения доступа.

Подписав последнюю страницу и вручив ее Дэниелу, Петунья Дурсль улыбнулась при мысли о вечно сующем свой нос в чужие дела дураке Дамблдоре, похороненном под горой бумаг, когда он будет пытаться выяснить, кто же теперь опекун ублюдка Лили.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

В определенный день Дамблдор покинул школу, сообщив своему заместителю, что ему надо позаботиться о некоторых личных делах. К сожалению, его не было в собственном кабинете в три часа дня, ибо он, без сомнений, начал бы паниковать, когда один из приборов на его столе, связанный с чарами на Тисовой улице, начал завывать.

Фоукс уже собирался улетать, когда наблюдательный прибор заработал. Прежде чем он смог что-либо предпринять, в кабинете появилась девочка с длинными темными волосами в одеждах, виденных лишь во времена Основателей. Она махнула рукой на портреты бывших директоров, украшавших стены, и те сразу же заснули. Потом она шагнула к столу и уверенно опустила руку на визжащий серебряный шар.

Прибор тут же замолк.

- Привет, Фоукс. - Поприветствовала она феникса.

- _Хогвартс! _- Фоукс свалился со своего насеста.


	13. Chapter 13

З.А. Я хочу поблагодарить GenkaiFan за помощь в создании жизнеспособного окончания данной главы. Также тем, кто считает, что в этой главе наблюдается сильный ООС Гермионы, хочу объяснить, как я вижу эту девушку после прочтения первой книги. Она — очень умная, но при этом абсолютно не обладает никакими навыками общения. Скорее всего, потому, что в обыкновенной школе у нее никогда не было друзей. И хотя девочка думала, что в волшебном мире это изменится, сама она продолжала себя вести, как и в маггловском мире. Я также представляю ее себе, как Перси в юбке (хотя она и способна нарушить правила в случае необходимости, в отличие от Перси) с одержимостью Молли контролировать все и вся. 

**Глава 12.**

**Всегда имей про запас план Б.**

Девочка разжала руку, лежащую на серебряной сфере, и удовлетворенно прошипела:

- Вот так-то. Это отчасти поломает планы вмешивающегося во все старого дурака!

_*Что Вы сделали?*_

- Прости, но я не могу тебе этого сказать. - Хогвартс на самом деле выглядела, как будто сожалеет об этом.

_*Вы мне не доверяете?*_ - Фоукс произнес это с легким укором. - _*Я создание Света. Я никогда не выдам сказанное вами.*_

- Я не доверяю не тебе, а твоему Связанному. - Возразила Хогвартс.

_*Я понимаю.* - _Грустно ответил Фоукс. - *_Он сбился с пути. И я больше не могу находиться рядом с ним._*

- Ты разорвал с ним связь? - Шокировано уставилась на феникса «девочка». Если Фоукс пошел на такое, то все еще хуже, чем она думала.

_*Нет.*_ - Не согласился феникс. - *_Я все еще надеюсь, что он сможет найти дорогу обратно к Свету. Но до тех пор я не могу оставаться здесь._*

Посмотрев со своего насеста на девочку, олицетворяющую Хогвартс, Фоукс пропел:

_*Могу я задать вопрос?*_

- Ты можешь спросить меня, но я могу не дать тебе ответа. - Произнесла Хогвартс, обыскивая кабинет Дамблдора на наличие других приборов, следящих за молодым Поттером и, в каком-то смысле, за единственным законнорожденным сыном Салазара, делящим тело с мальчиком.

*_Согласен. Мне просто стало интересно: это Основатели наградили тебя способностью создавать собственную аватару?_*

- Нет, не они. - Хогвартс снова решила уделить внимание фениксу. - Это сделал Мирддин, или мне стоит назвать его Мерлином? Он навестил меня в последний раз уже после того, как создавшая меня четверка покинула мир живых. Мирддин сказал, что собирается в последний раз помочь детям своего народа. Он предупредил меня, что, возможно, когда-нибудь во главе школы окажется человек, принимающий решения не в пользу детей. И Мирддин дал мне способность действовать на случай, если лидер или лидеры школы окажутся не способными или просто не желающими разрешать ситуации, опасные для учеников. В таком случае я должна буду воспитывать и защищать. Действующий директор не выполняет свои обязанности. Так что вынуждена вмешаться уже я. Оскверненные создания, вторгшиеся на квиддичный матч, всего лишь один из последних провалов в огромном списке. Подобным существам не дозволено находиться так близко к землям школы.

*_Я согласен. Но это не было его решением_.* - Ответил Фоукс. - *_Их поставило сюда министерство из-за Сириуса Блэка. Они верили, что существа смогут поймать его за пределами замка._*

- Если министерство может диктовать свои условия директору на тему, как защитить эту школу, то тогда почему он не предпринял никаких шагов и не убедил министерство послать авроров на то время, когда дети находятся вне школы довольно большими группами, чтобы привлечь внимание дементоров? Или почему он не наложил дополнительные чары, чтобы существа не могли пересечь границы школьной территории? - Спросила Хогвартс. - Он должен был понимать, что всегда существует шанс, что дементоры попытаются вторгнуться в школу, учитывая, какова концентрация студентов за пределами защиты замка? Или что для дементоров испытываемые детьми эмоции все равно, что кошачья мята для книзла? Но одно могу сказать наверняка. Если Дамблдор не начнет уделять своим обязанности необходимое внимание, то я воспользуюсь своей силой и смещу его с позиции ответственного за чары и защиту замка.

Фоукс с пониманием склонил голову. В последний раз директора освободили от ответственности за чары замка более четырех сотен лет тому назад. Если же это произойдет сейчас, то Дамблдор перестанет быть директором, так как защита будет переведена на МакГонагалл, ибо именно она является его заместителем. А значит, она станет директрисой, пока Дамблдор будет жив и не признает свою отставку. И Фоукс не мог не задуматься: что же в этом случае предпримет директор?

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Миссис Эванович из дома номер восемь с удивлением покачала головой, наблюдая из-за занавески за худым стариком, идущим по тропинке к дверям дома номер четыре. Зная, как Дурсли реагируют на все, что не относится к нормальному или английскому (например, как ее муж), она не могла не почувствовать облегчение, зная, что соседи отсутствуют. Бородатый старик, одетый в костюм игрока в гольф, популярный в 20-30-х годах, просто кричал о своем нонконформизме. А это, в свою очередь, вызовет у миссис Дурсль нервный тик.

Миссис Эванович также не могла не задуматься, а какое отношение имеет этот человек к Дурслям. Если бы она была азартной женщиной, то могла бы поспорить, что дело будет касаться племянника Петуньи, которого женщина поливала грязью при каждом удобном случае. Того самого племянника, про которого Петунья и Вернон говорили, что он посещает исправительную школу Св.Брутуса, каждый год уезжая из дома.

Вот только жаль, что Петунья не навела об этом месте соответствующих справок. В противном случае, она бы выбрала другую школу, объясняя, куда исчезает ее племянник каждый год. Ведь такого места, как школа Св.Брутуса, просто не существовало. Как бывший сотрудник социальной службы в качестве сиделки и имея старшего сына — инспектора Нового Скотлэнд- Ярда, женщина была в этом уверена. Не существовало такого места. И миссис Эванович хранила эту бомбу на случай, если Петунья выскажется уж слишком резко относительно нее или ее мужа, Николаса. Это определенно полностью уничтожит доверие к миссис Дурсль.

Миссис Эванович наблюдала, как мужчина постучал несколько раз по входной двери, и с каждым разом его удары становились все сильнее. Беспокоясь, что старик поранится, женщина вышла на улицу и подошла к забору, разделяющему их участки.

- Дурслей нет дома. Они уехали несколько часов назад.

Дамблдор посмотрел, откуда донесся голос, и увидел женщину в возрасте, стоящую возле забора. Быстро к ней подойдя, но при этом, убедившись, что он остановился на безопасной дистанции, дабы у дамы не возникло неправильных мыслей, директор спросил:

- А вы случаем не знаете, куда они отправились или когда вернутся? У меня есть важное дело, касательно племянника миссис Дурсль, которое необходимо обсудить.

Миссис Эванович слегка улыбнулась, уловив силуэт миссис Дэбни, подслушивающей за углом дома Дурслей.

- О! Так вы из Св.Брутуса?

- Св.Брутуса? - Непонимающе переспросил Дамблдор.

- Петунья говорила нам, что в течение года ее племянник должен посещать исправительный центр для трудных подростков Св.Брутуса, возвращаясь сюда только на лето. - Услужливо пояснила женщина. - Я надеюсь, мальчик не втянул себя в еще большие неприятности. А они знают о вашем визите? Если так, то тогда понятна причина, по которой Дурсли так поспешно решили уехать. Они не любят разговаривать о племяннике.

Дамблдору потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что же имела в виду женщина. Он никогда не ожидал, что Петунья представит Гарри соседям в виде преступника.

- Нет, они не знали о моем визите. Это было спонтанным решением. И хотя я не из Св.Брутуса, мне необходимо переговорить с ними по поводу мистера Поттера. Вы не подскажете, когда они собирались вернуться?

- Что ж, сэр, боюсь, вам придется прийти на следующей неделе. - Сообщила ему соседка Дурслей. - Я слышала, как Петунья говорила другой нашей соседке, что они собираются провести выходные вне дома. Я бы предложила вам оставить им записку, сообщающую, что вы планируете нанести им визит. Таким образом, в следующий раз вы их не упустите.

И соседка Дурслей развернулась, направляясь к себе домой, прежде чем Дамблдор успел хоть что-то сказать или сделать.

Директор простоял еще несколько минут, раздумывая, что же следует предпринять. Единственным положительным моментом в отъезде Дурслей было то, что Джексон также не сможет с ними увидеться. Снова подойдя к входной двери, Дамблдор закрыл ее собой от любопытных взглядов, а потом постучал по дверной ручке волшебной палочкой. Чары слежения сообщат ему, когда вернутся Дурсли.

Удостоверившись, что заклинание сработает, как следует, Дамблдор направился в ближайший парк, где коснулся портключа, висящего у него на шее, и произнес:

Кабинет!

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Оказавшись в своем кабинете, Дамблдор быстро подошел к серебряной сфере на столе и постучал по ней палочкой, присоединяя чары слежения, которые сообщат ему о возвращении Дурслей, к другим чарам, следящим за домом на Тисовой улице.

Закончив с этим, директор взмахнул палочкой и трансфигурировал свои одежды обратно в привычную мантию, издав вдох облегчения. Он не понимал, как магглы могут носить такую одежду. Как в ней можно расслабиться? И в то же время, его книги ясно показывали, что магглы надевают нечто подобное, занимаясь странным спортом, называемым «гольф».

Спустя мгновение Дамблдор понял, что Фоукс не поприветствовал его по возвращении. Взглянув на насест феникса, директор с удивлением обнаружил, что тот был пуст. Дамблдор обеспокоенно осмотрел комнату. Он чувствовал, что связь между ними не была прервана, в противном случае, он испытал бы невообразимую боль. Но когда Дамблдор погрузился в себя, то обнаружил, что нить, способная определить, где же находиться его фамилиар, по-прежнему была перекрыта.

Значит, феникс решил немного подуться. Дамблдор был в этом просто уверен. Фоукс обязательно вернется. Проблемы возникнут, только если ему придется объяснять, где же феникс, при условии, что Фоукс решит не появляться больше пары дней. Директору не нужно, чтобы поползли слухи о том, что он стал Темным. А всем хорошо известно, что феникс не может находиться рядом с тем, кто практикует Темную магию.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Эй, Гарри! - Позвал Рон, увидев Гарри, спускающегося по лестнице из одной из маленьких неиспользуемых башенок Хогвартса. - Где ты был? Мы с Гермионой тебя часами разыскивали.

- Ну, никто из вас еще не встал, когда я спустился на завтрак. И я получил письмо. Поэтому отправился туда, где смог бы прочитать его без помех, а потом подумать кое о чем. - Ответил мальчик.

Учитывая, что все, с кем Гарри мог бы переписываться, на данный момент находились в школе, Гермиона быстро сложила два и два и поняла, что письмо было от его американского кузена.

- И каковы последние новости от твоего кузена, доктора Джексона?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Почти никаких. Он просто сообщил мне, что у него все в порядке и спросил, как у меня дела. Дэниел был очень занят со времени написания предыдущего письма. Занимался каким-то переводом. Еще ездил помогать другу в археологических раскопках. А также оказался участников каких-то переговоров на высшем уровне с немагическим правительством США.

Прежде чем Гермиона успела сказать хоть что-то, вклинился Рон:

- Хочешь сказать, что ты провел почти целый день, думая о полученном письме? Обычно этим занимаются девчонки, когда влюбляются в кого-то, например, в Локхарта. Знаешь, на выходных можно заниматься и другими вещами!

- Да, - вставила Гермиона, - например, закончить свою домашнюю работу...

- Нет. - Тут же поспешил прервать девочку Рон. - Например, отдохнуть. Может, даже погулять по окрестностям. Сегодня отличный денек! Давайте не будем растрачивать его на замок.

Гарри с минуту обдумывал предложение, а потом кивнул.

- Почему бы не сходить и не проведать Хагрида? У нас в этом году не получалось с ним встретиться помимо занятий.

- Отличная идея! - С энтузиазмом согласился Рон. - Мы не виделись с ним лет сто!

Гермиона покачала головой.

- Гарри, ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя покидать замок. Блэк все еще где-то там... помнишь, Рон?

- Гермиона, - одарил ее взглядом Гарри, - Я не позволю Блэку диктовать, как мне жить. Я не собираюсь отдавать ему такой контроль над своей жизнью!

- Гарри, профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что ты не должен выходить наружу, если рядом нет учителей. - Напомнила ему девочка.

- И мы как раз собираемся повидать учителя, Гермиона. - Также напомнил ей мальчик, начиная двигаться вниз. - Нас же не сопровождают каждый раз, когда мы идем на урок по УзМС. А значит, МакГонагалл считает Хагрида подходящей защитой.

- Но Хагрид не может использовать магию! - Воскликнула Гермиона, пытаясь остановить Гарри.

Следуя за Гарри вниз по лестнице, Рон прокричал:

- Ну же, Гермиона! Что плохого может случиться?

- Нас может поймать Блэк! - Угрюмо указала девочка.

- Ой, Гермиона! Блэк, может, и темный волшебник, но он явно не _дурак_! - Возразил Рон. - Он сбежал из Азкабана. А глупец на такое не способен. И он вряд ли совершит что-то настолько идиотское, чтобы попытаться напасть среди бела дня. И у нас все еще есть несколько часов до заката. Просто надо убедиться, что к этому времени мы возвратимся в замок.

Дорога к Хагриду прошла в тишине, с Гермионой, прямо-таки излучавшей недовольство.

Под конец Гарри это надоело, и он повернулся к девочке, пока они не дошли до огорода Хагрида.

- Гермиона, если тебе не нравится находиться здесь вместе с нами, то возвращайся обратно в замок. Я не желаю, чтобы ты испортила мне оставшийся вечер. Ты, МакГонагалл и Дамблдор, похоже, считаете, что имеете право диктовать мне, как жить. Но это не так, Гермиона. _**Это — моя жизнь! **_Ты не мой опекун. И если бы тетя Петунья имела право слова, то она, наоборот, болела бы за Блэка, лишь бы он убил меня. Конечно, при условии, что он не появится рядом с ее _драгоценным_ _**Дадликом**_!

Гермиона в шоке уронила челюсть:

- Я никогда...

- Что? - Прервал ее Гарри, не позволяя ей продолжить. - Не пыталась указывать мне, что делать? Никогда не приказывала мне в стиле тети Петуньи? Неправда, Гермиона. Ты используешь любую возможность. И до этого года я не возражал, так как в основном это касалось домашних заданий. А ты - мой друг, и я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы у меня была хорошая успеваемость. Но я не ребенок, Гермиона! Мне столько же лет, сколько и тебе! Может, я и не настолько умен, как ты, но я вполне способен думать и обосновывать вещи сам. И мне не требуется для этого твоя помощь!

Девочка в шоке смотрела на Гарри. Он никогда не разговаривал с ней в подобном тоне. С ним что-то не так! Может ли письмо от кузена содержать в себе заклинание или зелье, которое забирает контроль над Гарри? Может ли этот кузен или кто-то, использующий его кузена, попытаться забрать контроль над Гарри, как это сделал дневник с Джинни в прошлом году?

Гермиона знала, что за замыслом с дневником стоял отец Малфоя, который почти убил Джинни. А также, что он был Пожирателем Смерти. Из прочитанных ею книг о взлете и падении Волдеморта, девочка знала, что не все ПСы известны «в лицо». И, возможно, некоторые уехали в Америку после поражения Темного Лорда. Может ли кузен Гарри быть одним из этих ПСов? Или, может, он знаком с одним из них? С кем-то, кому он доверяет настолько, что рассказал о Гарри? В этом случае они могли бы подложить заклинания или зелья в письма, отправляемые Джексоном, преследуя далеко идущие планы — получить контроль над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Теперь, когда она задумалась над этим, подобная теория имела смысл. Это объясняет внезапное изменение поведения Гарри, его недоверие вышестоящим лицам в своей жизни. Не говоря уж о его неверии в нее и обращении с ней! Они, должно быть, контролируют Гарри! В противном случае, он никогда бы не сказал таких злых слов! Гарри никогда раньше не выражался прямо, если это не касалось защиты кого-нибудь или выяснения правды. И это было тем, что ей нравилось в друге. Она должна доставить его к мадам Помфри! Чтобы колдомедик проверила мальчика, прежде чем зелье или заклинание проникли в тело слишком глубоко.

- Гарри, я думаю, тебе надо встретиться с мадам Помфри. - Спокойным голосом произнесла девочка. - Ты ведешь себя неправильно! В противном случае, ты никогда бы не сказал мне такого.

Когда Гарри наградил ее взглядом, говорящим, что она — идиотка, девочка зарычала в бесплодной попытке и схватила его за руку, пытаясь тащить обратно в замок в Больничное крыло.

Гарри же в ответ уперся и отказывался идти.

- Я в порядке, Гермиона. Со мной не происходит ничего странного!

- Рон, помоги мне! - Попросила девочка. - Нам надо отвести его к мадам Помфри!

Рон на секунду задумался, а потом подхватил Гарри под другую руку и начал помогать Гермионе тащить его в замок. Гарри боролся всю дорогу.

- Et tu, Рон! (И ты, Рон!) - Прорычал Гарри. А Дэниел почувствовал его боль от явного предательства друзей.

Даже если ребята и ведут себя не очень хорошо, Дэниел прекрасно понимал, почему они, или, как минимум, Гермиона, думают подобным образом. Они полагали, что Гарри в опасности. А значит, его нужно защитить. В каком-то роде они были похожи на Джека, думая, что Гарри не сможет ступить и шагу за порог, не потеряв при этом жизнь или какую-нибудь из конечностей. А если добавить сюда еще и Дамблдора, который знал, что ребята являются друзьями Гарри… Джексон готов был поспорить, что скользкий директор контролирует жизнь Гарри в том числе и через эту парочку. А возможно, и через остальных Уизли тоже. Что же, этой паре предстоит выучить тот же урок, который время от времени приходится вбивать Дэниелу в слишком уж твердолобую голову Джека. Гарри вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам.

Джексон уже начал планировать, как отплатить паре за такое явное предательство Гарри. Он собирался преподать мальчику пару уроков, выученных у Джека. Уметь отстаивать свое мнение и постоять за себя — вполне нормально и очень даже правильно! Они оба выросли в похожей обстановке и рано выучили, что всегда лучше оставаться в тени. Что безопаснее не привлекать к себе внимания, потому как это внимание не всегда было хорошим. Он собирался научить Гарри, как возвращать удар тем, кто причинил ему боль, используя все способы, выученные у Джека. Джексон знал, как разыграть человека так, что близнецы просто позеленеют от зависти. А если соединить его силы вознесшегося и магию мальчика, то никто и не узнает, с какой стороны их ударило. Даже до того, как стать вознесшимся, Дэниел мог использовать эти умения, выученные у Джека, на самом старшем друге, когда он уж слишком переходил черту. Джексон до сих пор с любовью вспоминает тот месяц, когда Джек не мог получить в кафетерии синее желе.

- Ха? - Рону потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, что Гарри определил его в одну группу с Гермионой, считая, что он тоже думает, что Поттер одержим или проклят. И быстро тихим голосом, лишь бы не услышала девочка, произнес. - Послушай, Гарри, я знаю, что с тобой все в порядке. Но единственный способ убедить Гермиону - это доставить тебя к мадам Помфри и получить от нее подтверждение. Как только она докажет, что никто не заставляет тебя вести тебя подобным образом, как Джинни в прошлом году, это сразу же надолго заткнет Гермиону!

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Добравшись до Больничного крыла, Гермиона оставила Рона с Гарри, чтобы последний не сбежал. А сама отправилась за мадам Помфри, надеясь объяснить ей ситуацию так, чтобы мальчики ничего не услышали.

- Мадам Помфри! - Гермиона зашла в кабинет колдомедика. - Вы не могли бы выйти и осмотреть Гарри?

- Что с ним случилось? - Спросила Помфри, отрываясь от бумажной работы.

Гермиона закусила губу, зная, что ее слова будут звучать очень глупо:

- Я думаю, в него попало одно из заклятий, контролирующих разум. Он сказал мне ужасные вещи. Но я знаю, если бы он был в своем уме, то никогда бы такого не произнес. Его поведение очень похоже на мамино, перед, ну, вы знаете, этими днями каждый месяц.

Понимая, что мисс Грейнджер не относится к чересчур драматичным личностям, слегка обеспокоенная мадам Помфри схватила палочку и прошла в главную палату. Гарри Поттер всегда был таким вежливым мальчиком. Существовало несколько заклятий, которые могли изменить личность подвергшегося им. Колдомедик лишь надеялась, что это не Империус.

Несколько диагностических заклинаний спустя, включая тайную проверку на Имериус, мадам Помфри вынесла вердикт:

- На мистере Поттере нет никаких заклятий, которые могли бы повлиять на смену его характера. Также я не обнаружила никаких следов зелий, используемых с той же целью.

Гермиона одновременно выглядела успокоенной и раздраженной.

Но прежде чем она нашлась, что сказать об отношении к ней Гарри, мальчик прожег ее взглядом:

- Теперь ты удовлетворена, Гермиона? Вместо того, чтобы поверить, что я имею право злиться на тебя из-за постоянного вмешательства в мою жизнь, ты решила, что я нахожусь под влиянием какого-то заклятья или зелья. И ты настаивала, что они были наложены на меня моим же кузеном – человеком, которого я еще даже в глаза не видел!

- Гарри! - Попыталась возразить девочка. - Я беспокоилась, так как ты вел себя не как обычно. Ты изменился, и отнюдь не к лучшему!

- И что? Только потому, что я не сдался и не сделал, как ты того пожелала, это дает тебе право относиться ко мне, как к пятилетнему ребенку, которому не доверяют самому даже перейти улицу? Давай-ка я объясню тебе парочку моментов, Гермиона. Ты не имеешь права указывать, как мне жить, только потому, что являешься моим другом. И это также не дает тебе права вести себя, как моя мать, ибо ей ты не являешься. Ты можешь предложить мне свой совет, но я **не **_**обязан**_ его принимать! Тетю Петунью и дядю Вернона никогда не волновало, упаду ли я в грязь лицом, за исключением тех случаев, когда это доставит им неудобства. Поэтому я вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам, учитывая, что делал это на протяжении нескольких лет. И ты не должна разыгрывать из себя мою маму. Единственная, кому в магическом мире я позволю играть данную роль, - миссис Уизли. - Видя, что девочка не поняла, о чем он перед ней распинался, Гарри вскинул руки вверх и гордо отошел от нее подальше. А потом, повернувшись, произнес. - Знаешь, Гермиона, на данный момент это не играет никакой роли. И я бы тебе посоветовал до конца недели держаться от меня подальше. Потому как я вполне могу проклясть тебя при встрече.

Гарри резко развернулся и промаршировал из Больничного крыла, оставляя позади себя ошарашенных Гермиону и мадам Помфри.

- Как он мог мне такое сказать? - Потребовала ответа девочка. - Я беспокоилась, что с ним что-то не так, а он обвинил меня за это!

- Нет, не беспокоилась, Гермиона. - Прервал ее тираду голос Рона. - Он не следовал твоим приказам, о кладезь всех знаний! И поскольку тебя безумно раздражало, когда он, как раньше, не подчинялся приказам, ты сделала вывод, что он должен быть под заклятьем. Ты практически заявила Гарри, что у него нет прав на несогласие с тобой, ведь ты знаешь лучше него, как ему следует прожить свою жизнь.

В течение нескольких минут после ухода мальчика в Больничном крыле стояла мертвая тишина. А Рон при выходе даже не пытался скрыть удовлетворенной усмешки на губах.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гермиона вошла в Большой зал одна впервые с первого курса. Гарри и Рон не потрудились дождаться ее. Девочка надеялась, что это просто очередное проявление постоянного голода Рона заставило ребят уйти без нее. В конце концов, Гарри уже должен был отойти от произошедшего днем. Мальчик всегда быстро отходил. Он, несомненно, уже понял, что она беспокоилась из-за его необычного поведения и просто хотела убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Гермиона нашла мальчиков, сидящих на краю гриффиндорского стола, и направилась к ним, намереваясь занять свободное место как раз напротив Гарри. Но прежде, чем она успела сесть, черноволосый мальчик вытащил из кармана свою палочку и тихо положил ее на стол, кончиком на то место, где решила присесть Гермиона. Выражение лица Гарри явно не располагало к общению, а Рона (хоть и не такое враждебное) также отражало нежелание сидеть рядом с ней. Девочка закусила губу, определенно горя желанием высказаться по этому поводу, но потом она прошла дальше вдоль стола и села за несколько мест от ребят.

- Хорошо, что я прочитал ту книгу про долг жизни. - Сказал Гарри Рону спустя пару минут, прекрасно понимая, что Гермиона их слышит.

- И почему же? - Спросил Рон с набитым ртом.

- После Больничного крыла я заглянул к Хагриду. Похоже, Малфой, как и ожидалось, поплакался папочке о большом злом гиппогриффе, атаковавшем его на первом уроке по УзМС. - Провозгласил Гарри. - Хагрид рассказал, что Малфой-старший умудрился начать процесс против Клювокрыла. И ему придется взять его с собой в апреле в Лондон на слушание перед Комитетом по Обезвреживанию Опасных Существ.

- А Хагриду тоже придется отвечать перед судом? - Спросил Рон. - Ведь это он отвечал за класс, и я не удивлюсь, если Малфой попытается обвинить и его.

- Вряд ли, если верить показанному мне Хагридом письму. - Ответил Гарри. - Там говорится, что Дамблдор уверил суд в невиновности Хагрида.

- Жаль, он не смог сделать того же для Клювокрыла. - Прокомментировал Рон.

- Ага. - Пожал плечами мальчик. Он уже давно перестал пытаться выяснить причины поступков Дамблдора.

- Так что ты планируешь делать? - Нетерпеливо спросил Рон.

- Согласно той книге, если в течение двух поколений или восьмидесяти лет долг все еще остается не уплачен, тогда тот, кто является должником и все его потомки потеряют магию. Если учесть, что у меня кузен – американец, то я могу просто написать Малфою-старшему и намекнуть, что если с Клювокрылом что-то случится, то я перееду жить к кузену в Америку и не возвращусь в Британию, как минимум, в течение этого времени. - Объяснил Гарри.

- Но ты не можешь так поступить! - Взорвалась Гермиона.

Гарри просто ткнул палочкой в ее сторону. Девочка поняла намек и снова уткнулась в тарелку, в то время как Поттер опять повернулся к Рону.

- Малфой и его отец судят людей по их поступкам. И если бы они были на моем месте и посчитали, что это даст им рычаг давления на другого волшебника, то они поступили бы именно так.

- Ты ведь не собираешься на самом деле уезжать, правда? - Тихим голосом спросил Рон.

- Британия – мой дом. - Спокойно встретился взглядом с другом Гарри и, ободренный молчаливой поддержкой Дэниела, произнес еще более тихим голосом, так как видел, что Гермиона пытается подслушать их разговор. - Я могу исчезнуть на несколько месяцев на летних каникулах, чтобы Малфой не смог меня найти. Но до тех пор, пока меня не вынудят пойти на крайность, Британия навсегда останется местом, которое я называю своим домом.

- А что если Малфой-старший назовет тебя лгуном? - Все также тихо спросил Рон. - Он вполне может не поверить, что ты согласишься добровольно покинуть Британию, или что ты вообще сможешь это сделать, учитывая, что являешься несовершеннолетним. Он также может не поверить твоему заявлению об американском кузене, готовом взять тебя к себе.

- Ну, я сомневаюсь, что он сможет доказать, что Дэниела не существует, или что он не мой родственник. Кузен уже предложил мне сменить опеку Дурслей на его, если я того пожелаю. - Произнес Гарри чуть более громким голосом, чтобы его определенно смогла услышать Гермиона. - Я пока еще не сказал «да», так как хочу для начала встретиться с ним и посмотреть, сойдемся ли мы характерами. Последнее, что мне нужно, так это оказаться с тем, кто еще хуже Дурслей.

- Он на самом деле предложил тебе такое? - Сглотнул Рон при мысли о покидающем Британию Гарри. И хотя в дальнейшем для Гарри было бы лучше оказаться подальше от Дурслей, мальчику совсем не хотелось, чтобы его друг уезжал за границу.

А Гермиона не могла поверить в услышанное. Гарри планировал покинуть безопасность Британии! Место, где находился Дамблдор – единственный человек, которого по-настоящему боялся Волдеморт, и величайший волшебник современности! Как он мог быть настолько взбалмошным? Настолько глупым? Даже если бы он был достаточно взрослым для подобного и более того, хорошо тренированным взрослым волшебником, как он мог допускать мысль о том, чтобы остаться в одиночестве и уехать из безопасной Британии? Гарри знал, где-то там странствует дух Волдеморта (и это если не упоминать Пожирателей Смерти) только и ждущий, когда же мальчик совершит какую-нибудь глупость. А Гарри не только думает об этой дурости, но еще и планирует ее осуществить!

Гермиона уже начала что-то говорить, но мальчик, увидев, как она смотрит на него, прикоснулся к палочке, и девочке пришлось смолчать. Она поговорит с профессором Дамблдором. Он заставит Гарри понять, девочка была в этом просто уверена. Гарри не мог шляться с незнакомцем в неизвестном месте, где он не будет защищен. И поскольку мальчик, кажется, не понимает, что ставит свою жизнь под угрозу, то более мудрой голове следует в очередной раз защитить его от него самого.

/Как думаешь, сколько ей потребуется времени, чтобы добежать до Дамблдора или МакГонагалл?/ - Спросил Дэниел, когда Гарри снова решил уделить внимание обеду.

/Вы на самом деле считаете, что после сегодняшнего она все-таки сделает это?/ - Гарри не мог предположить, чтобы Гермиона была настолько глупа.

/Именно так. Вспомни, она же ничего не знает о произошедшем этим летом благодаря тому заклинанию памяти, которым так любит разбрасываться Дамблдор./ - Напомнил ему Дэниел. - /Она до сих пор считает его идеалом, стоящим доверия и уважения. А он заявил, что ты в опасности. О том же толкуют и остальные знакомые ей люди, занимающие ответственные посты. Так что она намерена доверять им и делать все, что они скажут, независимо от того, что ты об этом думаешь или чего желаешь на самом деле./

/К тому же, мне кажется, она думает, что каждое слово, вылетевшее из уст старика, должно считаться Высшей истиной и выполняться неукоснительно./ - Сухо добавил Гарри.

Дэниел не мог не рассмеяться, ибо он знал похожих на девочку людей.

/Я также полагаю, что она считает своим долгом защитить тебя от себя самого, поскольку ей кажется, что ты не понимаешь, как своими действиями подвергаешь жизнь опасности. Прежде чем я вознесся, моя команда точно так же считала своим долгом такое отношение ко мне. Хотя они и не делали ничего за моей спиной. Но иногда меня раздражало их отношение, словно я нуждался в нянечке двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Хотя есть и различие между Гермионой и моей командой: они узнали, когда не стоит заходить слишком уж далеко. А твоя подруга пока еще не выучила свой урок./

Гарри мысленно пожал плечами.

/Надеюсь, Гермиона уже в ближайшем будущем сообразит, что движется не в том направлении. В противном случае, она очень быстро скатится до того, что я перестану ей доверять вообще что-либо. В смысле, она все также может быть моим другом, но уже не будет... настоящим другом, если Вы понимаете, о чем я./

/Гермиона мне сильно напоминает Стивена и еще кое-кого из археологов, которые, говоря простым языком, просто выперли меня из археологии. Насколько я понял из твоих воспоминаний, хоть девочка и способна поглощать знания с по-настоящему невероятной скоростью, она не способна мыслить, выходя за пределы догм. И если она не научится этому, то по окончанию школы мисс Грейнджер превратиться в подобие сверх-обученного говорящего попугая./ - Ответил Дэниел спустя некоторое время. - /Настоящий исследователь должен обладать желанием задавать вопросы и идти против устоявшегося мнения, если находит доказательства их ошибочности. Те старшие археологи, которым я предоставил свои изыскания, не пожелали даже выслушать обнаруженные мной свидетельства. Они даже боялись думать об имеющихся несоответствиях вокруг пирамид или Сфинкса на плато Гиза./

/О! Это почти точное описание Гермионы. Если она не найдет подтверждения в книгах или не услышит об этом от преподавателей, значит, этого не существует или это невозможно осуществить./ - Гарри выдал фыркающий звук, который заставил Рона заинтересоваться мыслями друга.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Люциус Малфой с удивлением наблюдал за неизвестной совой, летевшей к нему с прикрепленным к ноге конвертом. Он не ожидал никаких писем. Нарцисса гостила во Франции у друзей. Так что в последнюю неделю весь мэнор был в его полном распоряжении.

Сова приземлилась на спинку ближайшего стула и протянула лапку, чтобы Люциус смог снять письмо. Как только конверт был отвязан, сова тут же улетела через то же окно, которым воспользовалась для проникновения внутрь. Определенно, отправитель не ожидал срочного ответа.

Письмо было адресовано довольно просто:

_Люциусу Малфою_.

Но поскольку Люциус не узнал подчерка, он не был настолько глуп, чтобы открыть письмо без надлежащей проверки. Существовала большая вероятность, что конверт был послан кем-то, имеющим зуб на его семью. Так что Люциус подверг послание нескольким заклятьям, чтобы проверить, не содержит ли оно что-то опасное.

Малфой отложил неоткрытое письмо в сторону и спокойно продолжил свой завтрак, игнорируя его.

Закончив с утренним приемом пищи, мужчина взял конверт и направился к себе в кабинет. Усевшись за стол, Люциус вскрыл письмо при помощи подаренного отцом за успешную сдачу ЖАБА кинжалом. Осторожно отложив нож в виде змеи с уставившимися на него изумрудными глазами, мужчина не мог не вспомнить об ублюдке с таким же цветом глаз, умудрившемся в прошлом году испортить его планы по установлению хаоса в Хогвартсе. Тогда Малфой, наконец, смог бы получить контроль в свои руки при помощи дневника Темного Лорда, оставленного ему на сохранение.

С сердитым фыканьем Люциус выдернул письмо из конверта и развернул его.

_Мистер Малфой,_

_Я готов поспорить на все золото из моего доверительного сейфа, что письма от меня вы ожидали бы в самую последнюю очередь. Но думаю, в этом нет необходимости, ибо я собираюсь обсудить с вами роковые последствия для вашего сына Драко и будущего рода Малфоев._

После этих слов по телу Люциуса Малфоя прошлась волна страха. Кто угрожал его сыну? Малфой решил проверить, был ли этот человек, угрожающий его сыну, настолько глуп, чтобы подписаться.

А подпись все-таки была.

_Гарри Поттер._

Этот проклятый мальчишка! Люциус кинул письмо на стол и заходил туда-сюда.

Как он посмел угрожать Драко? Что заставило этого мальчишку думать, что он может быть угрозой Драко? Драко являлся чистокровным потомком двух древних и благородных магических домов.

Сообразив, что он не обладает достаточной информацией для уничтожения угрозы, Люциус снова взял письмо, надеясь, что Поттер был достаточно глуп, чтобы раскрыть свои планы.

_Я могу себе представить, что на данный момент вы рассматриваете меня, как определенную угрозу вашему сыну, но вы не могли бы быть еще дальше от правды. Это его и ваши действия вынудили меня прибегнуть к подобным мерам. Я не знаю, что вам рассказал ваш сын о своем первом уроке по УзМС, но полученные раны были результатом игнорирования наставлений учителя с __его__ стороны и из-за его же противоречий с гиппогриффом по имени Клювокрыл._

_Также мистер Малфой, вы должны знать, что это __Я__ спас его от смерти, рискуя своей жизнью. Ибо я вытащил его из загона, используя магию, хотя в то время еще восстанавливался после магического истощения. И ваш сын __при свидетелях__ признал свой долг. Он сделал это во время урока зельеварения, так что профессор Снейп сможет подтвердить мое утверждение, если вы пожелаете расспросить его об этом._

Люциус с недоверием уставился на написанное, а затем в гневе смял письмо.

Как его сын мог оказаться таким глупцом? Ведь Люциус учил его с малых лет, что Малфои никогда и ничего не признают, особенно то, что может в будущем им навредить! Очевидно, мальчик так и не выучил этот урок, если умудрился позволить подобному признанию сорваться со своих губ, не заботясь о последствиях. О чем думал Драко? Определенно, мальчик не использовал хитрость, которая, предположительно, присуща всем слизеринцам. Впрочем, интеллектом, которым на протяжении столетий Небеса благословляли всех Малфоев, Драко тоже не воспользовался.

Люциус ни капли не сомневался, что все произошло именно так, как описал Поттер. Драко всегда был излишне высокомерен и самоуверен. И, конечно же, он не прислушался бы к правилам поведения, озвученных лесником, которого Дамблдор превратил в преподавателя. Жаль, что Дамблдор смог убедить Совет Попечителей снова нанять этого олуха. Но после фиаско в конце прошлого года Малфой уже не имел такого влияния на Совет. Частью платы за молчание Дамблдора о соучастии Малфоя как раз и была отставка последнего.

От своего собственного отца Малфой знал обязанности того, кто публично признал долг жизни. Как и последствия за его невыполнение. Часы уже начали обратный отсчет. И хотя пока у Драко еще было время, но всему есть предел. Главным вопросом было: известны ли эти правила Поттеру? И самым главным: что он хочет взамен на сохранение магии в семье Малфоев?

Снова разложив письмо на столе и, чуть наклонившись вперед, Люциус дочитал его до конца.

_И я сильно вас разочарую, если вы решите, что мне неизвестны требования к обеим сторонам при публично признанном долге жизни. Я знаю, что у Драко или его наследников есть всего 80 лет, начиная с момента признания долга для его выплаты путем спасения либо моей жизни, либо жизни кого-то из ближайших членов моей семьи. Если этого не произойдет в отмеченный срок, тогда род Малфоев перестанет быть магическим. Или я должен уточнить, та часть рода, что относится к Драко? Я нахожу мысль об этом довольно интересной формой поэтического правосудия. Ваш сын и его потомки станут теми, кого вы ненавидите больше всего на свете... __магглами__... не сквибами, а МАГГЛАМИ!_

_Вы, наверное, задаетесь вопросом, зачем я все это говорю? Ведь меньше всего меня волнует, будет ли ваша семья одарена магией навечно или нет, особенно учитывая ваши действия в прошлом году. Но причина проста... Клювокрыл. Если вы отзовете жалобу на гиппогриффа, тогда можете не волноваться. Или я должен сказать, что вы можете не волноваться о том, что я могу сделать? Если же нет, тогда гарантирую, что Драко никогда не получит шанса даже попытаться спасти мою жизнь, так как я уеду. И прежде, чем вы скажите, что мне некуда бежать, кроме как в маггловский мир, а там вы сможете меня найти, сообщаю вам, что у меня есть родственник-маг в Америке, который предложил мне свое опекунство, если я того захочу. А значит, я могу покинуть Британию и никогда не возвращаться. И могу вас заверить, что если вы выберите эту линию поведения, то ни вы, ни Драко не сможете меня обнаружить в отведенное время, учитывая, на кого в Америке работает мой кузен._

_Выбор за вами, мистер Малфой. Но примите к сведению, если Клювокрыл умрет или ему будет причинен вред вами или кем-либо другим по вашей просьбе, или Драко, тогда после окончания этого учебного года я уеду и никогда не вернусь._

_Гарри Поттер_

Малфой положил письмо в верхний ящик стола. Ему необходимо встретиться с мальчишкой Поттеров и ясно дать понять, что Малфои не склоняются ни перед чьими требованиями. Но на всякий случай, учитывая вероятность, что он не сможет убедить проклятого ублюдка поменять свое мнение, Люциус отправился в фамильный сейф, куда имели доступ лишь он и Драко. Ему необходимо было просмотреть брачный контракт между ним и Нарциссой. Род Малфоев не может потерять свою магию только из-за того, что один из его детей не способен следить за своим языком. И у Люциуса должен иметься запасной план. Так, на всякий пожарный.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле решился шантажировать отца Малфоя!

С одной стороны, Гарри был рад, что гора еды во рту Рона заглушила его восклицание. В противном случае его возглас был бы достаточно громким, чтобы быть услышанным всеми вокруг. Но с другой стороны, мальчика совсем не порадовали кусочки полупережеванной пищи, разлетевшиеся изо рта Рона во все стороны, включая тарелку Гарри.

- Рон! - С отвращением воскликнула Гермиона. - Пожалуйста, воздержись от разговоров с набитым ртом! Никто из нас не горит желанием обзавестись частично пережеванной тобой пищей в собственных тарелках!

Рон слегка покраснел, заработал челюстями и проглотил все, что было во рту. А потом произнес:

- Простите, Мион, Гарри.

Гарри кивнул, принимая извинения. На самом деле, он ожидал подобной реакции, поэтому и дождался завтрака, прежде чем сообщить другу, и в какой-то мере сидевшей рядом с ними Гермионе, о своей прогулке в совятню прошлым вечером, чтобы организовать доставку письма Малфою-старшему. Что он не принял во внимание, так это набитый рот Рона и то, что во время его рассказа кусочки пищи разлетятся вокруг.

- А ты на самом деле полагал, что Малфой будет настолько глуп, чтобы сообщить своему отцу, что: А) он солгал ему о Клювокрыле (хотя я и готов поспорить, что его отец подозревает нечто подобное); и Б) он **публично** признался мне в долге жизни? - Обоснованно спросил Гарри. - Драко Малфой может быть кем угодно, но он не идиот. Если он настолько хорошо подкован в традициях чистокровных, как любит об этом заявлять, то прекрасно знает, что у него есть только восемьдесят лет, или род по его линии навсегда потеряет магию. И он вряд ли захочет, чтобы его отец обнаружил этот маленький факт. Насколько я понял, быть чистокровным волшебником – самое важное для Драко и его семьи. Если он потеряет магию, то, скорее всего, отец изгонит Драко, а потом попытается заменить его другим наследником. Таким образом, их род продолжит существование, оставшись с магией. И Драко Малфой никогда бы не сообщил об этом своему отцу, лишь бы сохранить свой нынешний образ жизни. Так что я сделал это за него.

- Гарри! Как ты можешь так поступать, зная, что ожидает Малфоя? - Шокировано воскликнула Гермиона. Гарри так хладнокровно поставил жизнь одного существа над смертью другого человека, даже если последним и оказался Малфой.

Гарри вздохнул, мечтая просто проигнорировать девочку, как он делал это в течение недели. Но он справедливо полагал, что она упрется, как осел, пока не получит ответа.

- Я ожидаю, что Малфой-старший попытается сохранить статус кво. В конце концов, это наиболее легкий путь. Но уже знания того факта, что он слизеринец, вполне достаточно, чтобы допустить вероятность, что ему это не удастся. А посему, у него обязательно будет запасной план действий, чтобы обеспечить семью _законным_ _**магически одаренным**_ наследником.

- Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? - Удивленно возразила Гермиона, услышав насколько уверенно излагает Гарри. С ним что-то определенно было не так. Но что же вызвало подобные изменения при том, что мадам Помфри не смогла засечь эти заклятья?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Если Малфой-старший хоть немного похож темпераментом на своего сына, то я сильно сомневаюсь, что он будет напрягаться больше, чем того требуется, только чтобы все шло так, как ему того хочется. Также пока Драко полезен, его отец сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы защитить сына. В конце концов, семья – _**очень важна**_ в мире волшебников... по крайней мере, пока ее члены обладают магией.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Перси Уизли постучался в дверь класса профессора МакГонагалл и остался стоять в дверях, нервно ожидая, когда она его заметит.

/На что хочешь поспорить, что он здесь по наши души?/ - Риторически вопросил Дэниел, когда Гарри, как и все ученики в классе, поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на прервавшего их человека.

/Никаких споров./ - Ответил Гарри. - /Малфою-старшему определенно понадобилось довольно долгое время, чтобы выработать линию поведения,/

Прошло почти две недели с тех пор, как мальчик отправил письмо Люциусу Малфою. И Гарри, и Дэниел пришли ко мнению, что Малфой не решится связаться с ними напрямую, особенно учитывая события прошлого года. Малфой должен был понимать, что попытка приблизиться к Гарри без присутствия взрослого, которому доверяет мальчик (или кому, по мнению Малфоя, Гарри доверяет) точно будет отклонена. И закончится тем, что Гарри сбежит, избегая попадания в него заклятий, которые мужчина чисто теоретически мог бы на него наложить. И Гарри, и Дэниел не сомневались, что Малфой-старший попытается заставить мальчика освободить Драко единственным, доступным ему способом. Люциус должен уговорить Поттера добровольно простить признанный долг.

- Да, мистер Уизли? - Обратилась к парню МакГонагалл после того, как поправила движения палочки Невилла, используемые мальчиком для превращения черепахи в чайник.

- Прошу меня извинить, профессор. - Начал Перси. - Директор хотел бы видеть мистера Поттера как можно скорее.

МакГонагалл кивнула головой.

- Мистер Поттер, вы уже успешно выполнили свое задание по трансфигурации, однако к пятнице я ожидаю от вас еще двенадцать дюймов о трансфигурации живого в неживое.

Гарри понимающе кивнул и сложил все свои учебники и пергаменты, а потом последовал за Перси.

Уизли быстро направился в сторону кабинета директора, вынуждая Гарри бежать за ним.

- Помедленней, Перси. - Не выдержал под конец Гарри, достигнув первого пролета лестницы.

- Директор потребовал твоего присутствия незамедлительно, так как кто-то ожидает тебя в его кабинете. Если бы профессор МакГонагалл обратила на меня внимание чуть раньше, нам бы не пришлось так спешить. И в итоге я опоздаю на следующий урок! - Ответил ему Перси, ничуть не снижая скорости.

- Ну, я не думаю, что появление перед директором в таком виде, словно я бежал кросс, хорошая идея. И все только потому, что ты полагаешь, будто можешь провести свое время с пользой где-то в другом месте. - Указал Гарри. - Если же ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя не отрывали от любимого занятия, то тогда занимающие такое большое время обязанности, идущие вместе со званием Старшего старосты, явно не для тебя, и тебе не следовало браться за эту работу.

Перси покраснел и резко сжал кулаки. Он открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то ответить, но потом резко сжал челюсти, и продолжил идти, тем не менее, весьма значительно снизив скорость.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Перси назвал пароль горгульи и отошел в сторону, указывая Гарри на лестницу.

/У него есть много общего со Стивеном Рэйнором. Интересно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он наткнется на что-то, с чем не сможет справиться его гордыня?/ - подумал Джексон, пока они поднимались по лестнице.

Гарри пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.

/Ему следует молиться, чтобы на его пути никогда не попался никто, похожий на вашего друга Джека, в пределах или за пределами волшебного мира./

Дэниел хмыкнул.

/Для Джека он все равно, что кошачья мята для кошек. О'Нилл его медленно уничтожил бы./

/В таком случае,/ - добавил Гарри, когда они уже подходили к двери кабинета директора, - мы должны убедиться, что Джек и близнецы никогда не встретятся. Иначе это будет означать конец света./

/Интересно было бы посмотреть, какой же хаос они смогли бы сотворить среди гоа'улдов?/ - Рассмеялся Джексон, пока они стучали в дверь. А потом мужчина резко стал серьезным и приготовился, на случай, если ему придется иметь дело с чем-нибудь, что двое волшебников в кабинете могут попытаться сотворить с Гарри.

/Может, они подумали бы, что сам Сокар пришел к ним отплатить за их грехи./ - Оставил за собой последнее слово Гарри, в то время как Дамблдор уже улыбался ему. - Директор, Перси передал, что вы хотели меня видеть?

- Да, Гарри. - Дамблдор жестом показал мальчику присесть, в то время как из тени около лестницы у самой дальней стены кабинета появился Люциус Малфой.

- Зачем здесь мистер Малфой? - Гарри остался стоять около дверей, как будто ожидая необходимости быстро покинуть комнату.

Люциус Малфой внимательно изучал мальчика, пытаясь выяснить, что же тут не так. И хотя Люциус намеревался застать мальчишку Поттеров врасплох, но при виде отсутствие удивления в изумрудных глазах мальчика бывшему слизеринцу стало понятно, что Поттер ожидал увидеть его здесь. Однако из-за того, как мальчишка себя вел и его вопроса к Дамблдору, казалось, что присутствие Малфоя было для него полной неожиданностью. И из-за этого небольшого несоответствия у Люциуса появилось чувство, что ему еще придется пожалеть о своем обещании Дамблдору не вмешиваться и доверить все директору.

- Мистер Малфой здесь из-за письма, которое, по его словам, ты послал ему касательно его сына и долга жизни. Он также сообщил мне, что в своем письме ты угрожаешь ему каким-то образом помешать молодому Драко уплатить долг, который, как ты заявил, он тебе должен. - Дамблдор постарался заставить мальчика посмотреть на него и выяснить, что же происходит в уме Гарри. Но Поттер продолжал пристально смотреть на Малфоя, как будто считая его большей угрозой. - Твои родители никогда бы не совершили ничего подобного. И я отказываюсь верить, что сын Лили и Джеймса Поттеров способен на такое!

- Ну, учитывая, что на самом деле я не помню своих родителей, я не буду утверждать, что бы они сделали или нет. - Гарри быстро глянул на директора, а потом снова уставился на мистера Малфоя. - И к чему вы ведете, утверждая, что они не сделали бы? Вы хотите сказать, они не заставили бы Драко Малфоя публично признать долг жизни передо мной? Или что они не сделали того, что сделал я по утверждению мистера Малфоя, пытаясь его шантажировать?

- Я не могу утверждать правдивость твоего утверждения о том, что Драко Малфой публично признал перед тобой подобный долг, поскольку в последнее время я не помню случая, чтобы жизнь юного мистера Малфоя находилась в опасности, а ты вмешался, ставя при этом под угрозу собственную жизнь. - Уклончиво проговорил Дамблдор. - Не могу поверить, что Гарри Поттер, которого я знаю и уважаю, опустится до шантажа или до того, чтобы препятствовать кому-то в оказании чести при выполнении подобных обязательств.

Гарри заметил, как Люциуса Малфоя передернуло во время заявления Дамблдора. И мальчик мог сказать, что мужчина еле сдерживался от попытки проклясть директора. Так что они с Дэниелом решили подлить масла в огонь, поэтому мальчик передал контроль более опытному из них двоих.

- О! Так вы не помните случая с Драко Малфоем, который привел к тому, что вам пришлось защищать Хагрида перед Департаментом по магическому обучению?

Выражение лица Дамблдора стало официальным, а из его глаз исчезло мерцание.

- Ах да, это небольшое недоразумение. Я уверен, что если бы мистер Малфой согласился сесть и обсудить это дело, то этот инцидент никогда бы не дошел до рассмотрения в Департаменте Магического Обучения.

- А также не была бы подана другая жалоба в Комитет по Обезвреживанию Опасных Существ. - Напомнил директору Дэниел. - И именно этот, как вы его назвали, инцидент стал причиной возникновения долга.

- Возможно, ты будешь настолько любезен сообщить нам, каким же образом это произошло? - Предложил Дамблдор в лучших традициях доброго дедушки.

- Я вас умоляю, директор! Если учесть, что именно вы защищали Хагрида на его слушании, то я прекрасно знаю, что вам известно **все**, что случилось во время того первого урока. Так что мне нет необходимости ничего повторять. Если же вы хотели услышать об инциденте с моей точки зрения, то опросили бы меня еще тогда, когда я пришел в себя в Больничном крыле на следующий день, а не три месяца спустя.

Люциус не мог не восхититься выражением лица Поттера, направленного на директора. Точно так же смотрел Северус на третьесортных зельеваров министерства, полный уверенности в собственных умениях. Люциус улыбнулся, вспоминая, что те люди не задерживались надолго в министерстве после этой встречи.

- Прошу прощения за свою недалекость, директор, но я не понимаю - продолжил Поттер, - как вы можете изображать из себя полную неосведомленность, особенно когда в результате этого урока Малфой попал на отработки, а я снова очутился в Больничном крыле. В этот раз на три, если не на четыре дня. Теперь, когда я задумался об этом, я хотел бы узнать, проводила ли мадам Помфри какое-либо обследование после моего второго обморока, чтобы убедиться, что моего магическому ядру не был причинен никакой ущерб? Я не ставлю под сомнение ее высокие способности и умения, однако, она работает в школе. И как часто она встречалась здесь с магическим истощением?

- На самом деле, она встречалась с несколькими случаями. - Дамблдор был вынужден защищать своего колдомедика. - Она работала в Св.Мунго во времена Гриндевальда и Волдеморта.

Малфой уставился на юного гриффиндорца с быстро скрытым под маской удивлением. Мальчишка Поттеров умудрился заставить Дамблдора защищаться! Заставил сделать то, что даже обладающие годами опыта по выуживанию информации из упрямых бюрократов так и не смогли совершить с этим хитрым старикашкой! Даже бывшие студенты дома Слизерин не преуспели на этом поприще! А Поттер умудрился совершить нечто подобное за пару минут в кабинете Дамблдора. Люциус сделал мысленную пометку внимательно наблюдать за этой, без сомнений змеей, прячущейся среди львов.

- Это не объясняет, почему вы посчитали себя вправе написать мистеру Малфою и угрожать, что предпримите некоторое действия, лишь бы удостовериться, что юный мистер Малфой будет не способен выполнить свои обязательства. - Попытался вернуть дискуссию в прежнее русло Дамблдор.

Хотя у директора и был рычаг давления на Люциуса Малфоя из-за темного артефакта, подложенного Джинни Уизли в прошлом году, последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, так это чтобы Гарри раскрыл мужчине что-то из происшедшего в Хогвартсе за последние пару лет. Дамблдор предпочитал, чтобы министерство оставалось в неведении относительно некоторых действий, которые он вынужден был предпринять, чтобы вылепить героя волшебного мира к возвращению Волдеморта. И хотя он мог бы заставить Малфоя молчать... на данный момент у него не было способов убедиться, что Люциус не передаст эту информацию кому-то, над кем у Дамблдора нет контроля. Если министерство хотя бы пронюхает о некоторых случаях, которым он позволил произойти с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, то его выкинут с должности директора быстрее, чем он успеет сказать Квиддич.

Спокойно отвечая на вопрос Дамблдора, Дэниел смотрел только на мистера Малфоя:

- Я просто хочу, чтобы была изъята жалоба на Клывокрыла. Ведь его реакции вполне естественны, учитывая провокацию со стороны вашего сына. В противном случае, это все равно что наказывать ядовитую змею за укус кого-то, кто оказался настолько глуп, чтобы тыкать в нее палкой. Драко специально дразнил Клювокрыла. Он проигнорировал наставления Хагрида об отношении к гиппогриффам, решив вместо этого самонадеянно отнестись к Клювокрылу. И Драко порвали бы на части, если бы не я. Я хочу, чтобы вы дали мне _магическую_ клятву, что прекратите процесс и **не** заставите никого снова подать жалобу с целью получения выгоды для себя или своей семьи. Тогда вашему сыну будет не о чем беспокоиться, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не пойдем каждый своей дорогой после окончания Хогвартса. А учитывая предыдущие два года в школе, я более чем уверен, что у него не возникнет проблем с тем, чтобы вернуть мне долг.

- И если я не отзову? - Не важно, что потребовал Дамблдор, Люциусу было очевидно, что директор не сможет разрешить данную ситуацию удовлетворяющим его способом, то есть, заставив мальчишку простить долг. Поэтому он не мог более молчать. Но было интересно наблюдать за тем, как директор проигрывает студенту третьего курса. Хотя Люциусу было видно, что Дамблдор еще не понял, что проиграл.

Люциус также неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что заинтересован в том, было ли что-то, что вмешалось в работу мозгов мальчишки? Мальчик-Который-Выжил уже не напоминал несдержанного ублюдка, как в июне. Ему было видно, что Поттер обдумывает и планирует все заранее, почти со слизеринской аккуратностью. И Люциусу также было понятно, что мальчишка Поттеров больше не доверяет Дамблдору. Малфой не мог не заинтересоваться, что же послужило причиной для подобных изменений всего за пять месяцев. Ведь до этого Малфой был уверен, что Поттер думает о Дамблдоре, как о втором Мерлине.

Лицо Поттера оставалось непроницаемым, когда он ответил Люциусу:

- Если вы предпочтете не идти на компромисс, тогда я надеюсь, у вас имеется хороший запасной план для продолжения рода Малфоев.

- Гарри! - Воскликнул Дамблдор, шокированный таким ответом мальчика. Он даже в мыслях не допускал, что Поттер может быть настолько безразличным к другим. - Это неправильно! Это аморально! Как ты можешь даже думать о подобном?

- А то, что мистер Малфой собирается совершить с Клывокрылом, морально? - Изумрудные глаза Гарри на короткое время встретились с глазами Дамблдора, но контакт был слишком скоротечен, чтобы директор смог хотя бы уловить в общих чертах, что происходит в уме мальчика. – Из всех присутствующих, Клювокрыл наименее виновен. Разве это правильно, что кто-то собирается стать причиной смерти невинного существа только потому, что его сын был слишком горд, чтобы прислушаться к наставлениям учителя во время урока только из-за предрассудков, что этот самый учитель ниже его достоинства? И я уже предупредил мистера Малфоя, а теперь говорю еще и вам о последствиях его решения: если с Клювокрылом хоть что-нибудь случиться по его вине или вине Драко, тогда по окончании этого года я уеду и никогда не вернусь обратно.

Дамблдор уже почти спросил, что же так тянет Гарри к его родственникам, но быстро остановил сам себя. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Поттер понял, что директору известно об отношении к нему Дурслей.

- А что же твои друзья? Почему ты хочешь их покинуть? И что же с твоим обучением?

- Они поймут, что все это ради правого дела, - последовала интригующая пауза, и Джексон добавил, - сэр. И вы на самом деле полагаете, что в Британии находится единственная магическая школа во всем мире? Я смогу продолжить свое обучение, где бы ни оказался.

Люциус прошипел:

- И куда же вы думаете направиться, если считаете, что я не смогу вас там обнаружить, если захочу?

- В Америку. - Ответил Поттер. - Как я уже сказал в письме, у меня в Америке есть родственник-маг, который предложил мне жить вместе с ним. И я подумываю об этом предложении, поскольку те родственники, с которыми я живу на данный момент, ненавидят само мое существование. Что же касается вашего заявления о легкости моего нахождения, то я не думаю, что вы сможете это сделать. Мой кузен работает одновременно и на магическое, и на немагическое правительства Америки. И он сообщил мне, что при необходимости они смогут меня спрятать так, что даже мой крестный Сриус Блэк, сбежавший из Азкабана, не сможет меня отыскать.

- Блэк, может, вас и не отыщет, но я уверен, что смогу это сделать. - Возразил Люциус, пытаясь выглядеть уверенно.

Дэниел на минуту замолчал, а потом спросил:

- Это ваш ответ, сэр? Вы действительно хотите проверить, уеду я или нет? Очень хорошо, сэр. Но жизнь Драко будет в ваших руках.

- Я уверен, что мистер Малфой не это имел в виду. - Быстро вклинился Дамблдор, пока разговор не слишком уж сильно вышел из-под его контроля.

- Тогда, может, ему следует выражаться более точно. Иначе это выглядит, как угроза. - Проговорил Гарри, снова забирая себе контроль. - И директор, раз уж мы коснулись темы возможных угроз… вы уже получили записи протокола по суду Блэка, как я о том вас просил?

Дамблдор на самом деле надеялся, что Гарри забыл об этом. Ведь он не поднимал этой темы с прошлого месяца или около того.

- Боюсь, что нет.

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Хорошо, тогда я попрошу Дэниела проверить, сможет ли он получить копии по своим каналам.

- Почему вы так заинтересованы в суде над Блэком? - Спросил Люциус, задумываясь, сможет ли он обнаружить эти записи. Тогда у него может появиться возможность выторговать за протокол прощение долга Драко. Если Поттеру на самом деле так хочется увидеть копию.

- Я хочу знать, почему он предал моих родителей... если это он. - Ответил Гарри, заинтересовавшись, что же Люциус собирается делать с полученной информацией.

- А есть какие-то сомнения относительно его предательства? - Любопытство Малфоя достигло пика.

- Поэтому я и хочу увидеть записи. - Повторил Гарри. - Чтобы убедиться наверняка. Похоже, мне все-таки придется попросить кузена попытаться обнаружить протоколы суда при нашей встречи в Хогсмиде в следующие выходные.

Люциус посмотрел на Дамблдора и увидел слегка взволнованные выражение лица, хотя оно и было быстро скрыто маской. _Старый дурак беспокоится о том, что Поттер собирается встретиться с дотоле неизвестным кузеном? Или он беспокоится из-за упоминания протокола суда Блэка? Что стало причиной этого взволнованного выражения?_

Люциус знал, что Дамблдор, будучи главой Визенгамота, может достать любые протоколы судебных разбирательств, если только их не запечатали Невыразимцы. Так почему же он сказал Поттеру, что не нашел их?.. если только Блэк никогда не был судим! На самом деле, Малфой никогда не интересовался, был ли судим кузен-предатель его жены. Но не важно, что он сам лично думает о предателе крови. Будучи чистокровным, Блэк был обязан иметь суд!

Люциус прикинул все за и против: стоит или не стоит ему разыскивать эти копии. А потом решил, что стоит. Не только из-за иронии судьбы, если Блэк окажется должником Малфоя, когда последний устроит ему суд, в котором Сириусу отказали. Но этого может хватить, чтобы сделать должником и Поттера. А значит, даже если он и не простит долг его сыну, то, по крайней мере, будет вынужден остаться в Британии. Ведь было очевидно, что мальчик не хочет оставаться со своими нынешними опекунами. И если Блэк будет освобожден, то он будет иметь преимущество в деле опеки, будучи крестным Поттера... если он невиновен, конечно. Если же окажется, что Блэк виновен или будет обнаружен протокол суда, то этой информации может оказаться достаточно, чтобы использовать ее в разговоре с Поттером.

- Вы хотели еще что-то обсудить со мной, директор? - Вежливо спросил Гарри.

- Да, мистер Поттер. В следующую субботу вы будете проходить отработку с деканом вашего факультета. - Ответил Дамблдор.

- И за что же? - Поинтересовался Гарри.

- За грубое отношение к гостю в моем кабинете.

- Я не грубил мистеру Малфою. - Возразил Гарри. - Я вел себя с ним _прилично_. И учитывая, что он пытался сделать в прошлом году, не думаю, что он ожидал от меня чего-то большего. Я полагаю, если бы я повел себя с ним, как с другом, то мистер Малфой посчитал бы, что я нахожусь под заклятьем. Не так ли, мистер Малфой?

Малфой ничего не ответил. Лишь слегка склонил голову соглашаясь.

- Почему бы вам не сказать правду, директор? – Захотел узнать Гарри. - Это ведь еще одна попытка удержать меня от встречи с кузеном. Ведь вы не сможете в этот раз использовать отговорку с потерей разрешения.

- Отработка остается в силе. - Твердо заявил Дамблдор.

Гарри наградил директора разочарованным взглядом.

- Я не забуду этого, директор. Вы намеренно пытаетесь не подпустить меня к члену моей семьи. Рано или поздно, но я встречусь с кузеном. И вы не сможете сделать ничего, чтобы это предотвратить.

- Это все, мистер Поттер. - Отпустил его Дамблдор, испытывая легкий укол совести из-за принятого решения.

- Очень хорошо, директор. - Гарри направился к выходу, а потом повернулся обратно. - Кстати, директор, а где Фоукс?

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

_З.П. Есть праздник и на нашей улице! 25-го декабря после полуторалетнего перерыва Автор выложила новую 13-ю главу! Более того, уже отчасти написана 14-я! Живем!_

_П.С.И не забываем комментировать и смайлить! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 13.**

**Урок гражданского неповиновения**

Присоединившись к Рону и Гермионе за обедом в Большом зале, Гарри едва успел занять свое место, как девочка накинулась на него с вопросами.

- Зачем директор хотел с тобой встретиться?

На какое-то мгновение Гарри развлекался мыслью сказать Гермионе, что это не ее дело, но Дэниел напомнил ему, что на самом деле мальчик зол на Дамблдора, а не на подругу. Поэтому он ответил:

- Малфой. - И предпочел проигнорировать Гермиону, посвятив себя еде.

- Как Дамблдору стали известны твои планы относительно Малфоя? - Спросил Рон с таким огромным куском во рту, что Джексон искренне заинтересовался, как он им не подавится.

- А как он узнает все остальное? - Парировал Гарри, протыкая кусок картошки. - Но в нашем случае, ему сообщил Малфой-старший. Он, видимо, надеялся, что Дамблдор сможет либо вызвать во мне чувство вины и простить долг, либо, что он или директор смогут исподволь запугать меня и вынудить отменить требование об аннулировании жалобы касательно Клювокрыла.

- И он преуспел? - Гермиона не была до конца уверена, что эта затея с шантажом отца Малфоя сработает, особенно учитывая финансовое и политическое влияние мужчины. Ведь после исчезновения Волдеморта он смог уйти от обвинений в том, что он являлся Пожирателем Смерти. А в прошлом году - сумел избежать обвинений из-за подбрасывания дневника Джинни.

- Дамблдор определенно пытался. - Признался Гарри. - Директор потратил немало времени, разглагольствуя, как он во мне разочарован из-за угроз мистеру Малфою. Потом заявил, что мои родители тоже были бы разочарованы, если бы я попытался шантажировать Малфоя-старшего и удерживать Малфоя-младшего от исполнения долга передо мной.

- Почему он был на стороне Малфоя? - Спросил Рон. - Малфой не прав. Он пытается убить Клювокрыла только потому, что его сын - идиот, не слушавший Хагрида.

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Единственный, кому известно, что происходит в уме Дамблдора, - сам Дамблдор. Но иногда я думаю, что даже он не в курсе всего.

- ГАРРИ! - Возмутилась девочка, услышав неуважительный отзыв о Дамблдоре. - Ты не должен говорить такого о директоре! Он - гениальный волшебник и великий лидер!

Пытаясь предотвратить ссору в зародыше, Рон спросил:

- Так Малфой собирается аннулировать жалобу на Клювокрыла?

Гарри проглотил кусок ростбифа и покачал головой.

- Пока нет. Думаю, он попытается найти что-нибудь, что сможет обменять на жизненный долг. Или хотя бы на магически скрепленное обещание, что я останусь в Британии, и у Малфоя тогда будет шанс попытаться отплатить долг.

- Как думаешь, что он будет использовать в качестве обмена? - Заинтересовался Рон.

Гарри снова пожал плечами.

- Сомневаюсь, что он дойдет до такой степени отчаяния, что попытается использовать тебя или Гермиону. Он скорее аннулирует жалобу, чем пойдет на такой риск. Однако он заинтересовался, когда я упомянул о протоколах суда над Блэком. Особенно, когда я сказал Дамблдору, что, поскольку он не в состоянии их найти, то я обращусь за помощью к кузену. Малфой, должно быть, считает, что обнаружение копий даст ему некоторые рычаги давления.

- А почему ты так хочешь увидеть копии протоколов суда Блэка? - Каждый раз, когда Гарри упоминал имя Блэка, Гермиона начинала волноваться, что он совершит какую-нибудь глупость. Например, начнет или попытается начать охоту за мужчиной. И в итоге будет убит.

- Я хочу знать, почему он предал моих родителей.

- Гарри, даже если ты и найдешь копии, нет никакой гарантии, что там будет то, что ты ищешь. - Логично указала девочка. - И даже если отец Малфоя принесет тебе документы, заявляя, что это - протоколы суда Блэка, неужели ты поверишь, что они настоящие, а не подделка?

- Ага, дружище! - Вставил Рон. - Насколько мне стало известно от папы уже после побега Блэка из Азкабана, при аресте мужчина вел себя, как сумасшедший. Так что я сомневаюсь, что на суде они смогли от него хоть чего-то добиться. И это не говоря уже о том, что время, проведенное в Азкабане, сделало его еще более сумасшедшим.

- И все равно я хочу знать. - Настаивал Гарри. - Я **имею** _**право**_ знать.

/И мы выясним это./ - Заверил его Дэниел. - /Мы устроим для Блэка суд, в котором ему было отказано, и тогда узнаем, предавал ли он твоих родителей или нет, и почему он это сделал./

Гермиона еле сдержалась, чтобы не ляпнуть глупость, о которой потом пожалела бы. Она знала, что пребывание Дамблдора в должности директора как раз приходилось на то время, когда Блэк и Поттер ходили в Хогвартс. Поэтому он должен был знать, на что способен этот мужчина. И учитывая этот факт, она была уверена, что у Дамблдора есть убедительные причины не показывать Гарри копии судебных протоколов. Проблема только в том, что Гарри слишком упрям, чтобы понять, что директор делает все ради его собственного блага.

И поскольку мальчик был так упрям, Гермиона готова была поспорить, что он специально упомянул о копиях протокола перед отцом Малфоя, чтобы либо заставить его найти их, либо заставить директора сдаться и показать документы мальчику. Гермиона была на сто процентов уверена, что директор этого не сделает, учитывая, что он не показал копии Гарри после его первой просьбы. Но она также сомневалась, что министр даст американцу доступ к каким бы то ни было протоколам суда, даже с помощью Малфоя.

- Давайте сменим тему, а? - Разбил начавшую затягиваться тишину Рон. - О! Как насчет того, чтобы решить, что мы будем делать в Хогсмиде на следующих выходных?

- Я не иду. - Раздраженно произнес Гарри.

Заявление мальчика ошарашило Гермиону, особенно если вспомнить, как он был одержим этой идеей весь месяц. Первой мыслью было, что Гарри наконец-то прислушался к голосу разума и понял, что для него безопаснее оставаться в Хогвартсе, пока Блэк не пойман. Конечно же, она полностью проигнорировала тон голоса мальчика и его язык тела и тут же поздравила его:

- О, Гарри! Я так рада, что ты решил не идти в Хогсмид, пока Блэка не поймали! Это очень взрослое и разумное решение! Здесь ты будешь в гораздо большей безопасности. И только подумай, как много ты успеешь выучить в общей гостиной, пока там никого не будет!

- Знаешь, Гермиона, я вынужден подвергнуть сомнению твое заявление о безопасности Хогвартса, учитывая происходящие здесь за последние два года события. - Холодно возразил Гарри. - И давай не будем забывать, что Блэк **проник** в замок в прошлом месяце... помнишь? - И добавил, пока девочка не успела ничего вставить. - И **не** я внезапно решил не идти в Хогсмид. Это директор решил назначить мне отработку на следующие выходные.

- Почему? - Спросил Рон, опередив Гермиону.

- **Согласно** Дамблдору, я был слишком груб по отношению к мистеру Малфою. - Гарри злобно ткнул вилкой картофель в тарелке. - И отвечая на твой невысказанный вопрос, Гермиона, нет. Я _никому_ не грубил. Я вежливо разговаривал с мистером Малфоев, и он это подтвердил.

- Тогда почему Дамблдор назначил тебе отработку, если ты ее не заслужил?

Тон голоса девочки заставил Джексона удивиться: за что же она раздражена на Гарри? Из-за того, что он игнорировал советы старших и более мудрых? Или из-за того, что он посмел обвинить Дамблдора в не таком уж благородном поведении?

/Полагаю, и то, и другое./ - Прокомментировал Гарри. - /Но скорее всего, из-за того, что я обвинил ее героя в поведении, достойном _**Снейпа**_./

/Ну, так и есть./ - Согласился Джексон. - /Хотя он и не ведет себя, как Снейп, но его сегодняшние действия показывают, что по каким-то причинам ему необходимо удерживать контроль над тобой и теми, с кем ты контактируешь./

/Ну, одно можно сказать точно: он намерен держать меня как можно дальше от всех, кто может забрать меня от Дурслей. И если учесть, что он знает об их издевательствах, то напрашивается вывод, что он специально не обращал на это внимания./ - Добавил мальчик.

/Согласен./ - Серьезно произнес Джексон. - /И если вспомнить о событиях прошедших лет, то я бы сказал, что он пытается натренировать тебя на определенное поведение, как собаку Павлова. Вот только вопрос: зачем и для чего?/

/Ну, что бы он ни задумал, его планы ожидает крах./ - Возразил Гарри. - /У меня нет никакого желания и дальше работать с ним. И я собираюсь раздразнить Гермиону еще больше./

- Малфой был всего лишь оправданием, Гермиона. - Произнес Гарри. - У Дамблдора главной целью этой отработки было желание удержать меня от запланированной встречи с кузеном в Хогсмиде.

- Гарри, я понимаю, насколько для тебя важна семья, - начала девочка, - но мы оба знаем, что для тебя опасно быть в Хогсмиде или где бы то ни было еще вне Хогвартса, пока Блэк на свободе. Тебе всего лишь надо попросить кузена связаться с директором. Я уверена, что он с радостью организует для вас двоих встречу в своем кабинете. Таким образом, ты будешь в безопасности и прекрасно сможешь долго пообщаться с кузеном.

- Нет. - Категорично ответил Гарри. - Я не собираюсь позволять директору наблюдать за встречей с единственным членом семьи, заботящимся обо мне.

- Гарри, даже если фамильное древо и настоящее, ты не можешь быть уверен, что пишущий тебе человек - твой настоящий кузен. Он может быть подставой от Блэка или кого-то из бывших Пожирателей Смерти с целью тебя похитить. Ты должен с ним встретиться в безопасном месте рядом с кем-то, кто сможет защитить тебя, если он попытается причинить тебе вред. - Настаивала девочка. _Почему мальчишки такие упрямые? _

- Гермиона, я - не дурак, даже если по каким-то непонятным причинам ты и считаешь меня таковым. - Ответил Гарри.

- Гарри, я не считаю тебя дураком. - Вздохнула Гермиона. - Я просто думаю, что ты настолько хочешь обрести семью, что можешь сделать что-то, о чем впоследствии пожалеешь. К тому же, ты даже не знаешь, как он выглядит! Как ты намерен узнать его в Хогсмиде?

- Гермиона, именно поэтому я собирался встретиться с Дэниелом в _**общественном**_ месте. Если он планировал обвести меня вокруг пальца, то ему будет гораздо сложнее сделать это на публике. И он также сообщил, что его будет легко заметить, потому что он будет одет в мантию пустынников, наподобие тех, что носят на Среднем Востоке. А еще у него будет бронзовый амулет, изображающий Око Ра. И как только мы встретимся, я планировал попросить его дать мне магическую клятву, что он на самом деле мой родственник по крови и не намерен причинить никакого вреда. Если бы он отказался, то я как можно быстрее сбежал бы от него.

Гермиона покачала головой. Теперь девочка знала, что не сможет поменять точку зрения парня. Она прекрасно понимала, почему Гарри так упорствовал, когда дело касалось Дэниела Джексона. Мальчик хотел обрести то, что есть у нее и Рона... семью, которая бы, несмотря на ссоры время от времени, заботилась бы о нем. Откровенно говоря, хотя девочка и надеялась, что Гарри на самом деле нашел желающего его члена семьи, Гермионе совсем не хотелось, чтобы им был этот Дэниел. Поскольку, если он получит опеку над мальчиком, то заберет в Америку одного из немногих ее друзей. Девочка крайне сомневалась, что мужчина позволит Гарри продолжить обучаться в Хогвартсе.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Покинув кабинет директора, Люциус Малфой направился в подземелья, намереваясь поймать Снейпа до того, как последний уйдет на обед в Большой зал. Мужчине необходимо было выяснить, что происходит в Хогвартсе, особенно все, что касается ублюдка Поттеров. А также он должен выяснить, на самом ли деле его сын оказался настолько глуп, чтобы признать жизненный долг... и выбрать для этого Поттера! Люциуса больше всего волновало, что если долг все еще будет не выплачен, когда возродится Темный Лорд, то срок жизни Драко вполне ожидаемо будет исчисляться минутами с момента, как Лорд об этом узнает. Люциус был в этом твердо уверен. Лорд вряд ли захочет последователя, который обязан Долг Жизни тому, кто умудрился изгнать его из волшебного мира более, чем на двенадцать лет.

Снейп как раз собирался покинуть свой кабинет, когда его нашел Малфой.

- Северус. - Поприветствовал он Мастера Зелий.

- Люциус. - Возвратил приветствие Снейп. - Что привело тебя в мой кабинет?

- Хочу поговорить с тобой наедине.

Снейп с минуту спокойно его разглядывал, а потом снова открыл дверь в кабинет.

- Накинь, пожалуйста, свои чары секретности. - Попросил Малфой.

Снейп выгнул бровь, но выполнил просьбу друга-слизеринца.

- О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? - Спросил профессор.

Отвечая, Люциус начал ходить туда-сюда.

- Мой сын на самом деле признал Долг Жизни Поттеру при свидетелях?

- К сожалению, да. - Вздохнул Снейп. - Поттер каким-то образом умудрился провести его на уроке зельеварения перед всем третьим курсом Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Как ты узнал об этом? Тебе сказал Драко?

- Нет. - Прорычал Люциус. Все было еще хуже, чем он думал. Если об этом знали другие слизеринцы, то Темный Лорд узнает о долге сразу же по возвращении. - А что касается того, как я узнал об этом... так это от ублюдка Поттеров. Он меня шантажирует.

Это заявление вынудило Снейпа вскинуть уже обе брови. И Малфой еле успел себя остановить, чтобы не улыбнуться. Ибо полученная реакция говорила лучше всяких слов. Потому что последнее, что ожидал бы крестный Драко услышать о типичном гриффиндорце, так это о попытке шантажа. Это как если бы Темный Лорд ни с того, ни с сего провозгласил, что всех магглорожденных следует оставить в покое.

- Люциус, не мог бы ты повторить? - Попросил Снейп. - Я думаю, в меня кто-то попал заклинанием _confundus_. Поскольку мне показалось, что ты сказал, будто тот самый Поттер, который подходит под описание типичного благородного и самоотверженного гриффиндорца настолько, что меня тошнить начинает, шантажирует тебя, и это каким-то образом касается Драко.

- Именно это я и сказал. - Малфой наконец-то перестал протаптывать пол и сел в ближайшее кресло. - Поттер угрожает исчезнуть и не позволить Драко выплатить Долг Жизни. Как Драко мог быть настолько глуп? Я же повторял ему снова и снова... **думай**, прежде чем говорить!

- Он не единственный Малфой, у которого возникли в Хогвартсе проблемы с Поттером. - С усмешкой напомнил другу Снейп. - Я припоминаю несколько случаев с тобой и отцом этого ублюдка.

Малфой кивнул, засчитывая очко.

- Но даже я не был настолько глуп, чтобы при свидетелях признать другому человеку Долг Жизни. Даже _**ты**_ не был настолько _глуп_. Еще мне придется разбираться с тем, что однокурсники-слизеринцы Драко знают об этом долге. И как долго потребуется Темному Лорду, чтобы узнать об этом? С этого момента жизнь Драко будет измеряться часами, если не минутами.

Снейп наклонился вперед, привлекая внимание друга.

- Сейчас нам надо сфокусироваться на Поттере. Если долг все еще будет не уплачен к моменту возвращения Темного Лорда, то у меня есть друзья, которые переправят Драко в Австралию или Америку. И поскольку он не отмечен, то для нашего Лорда будет сложно его призвать или найти. Что Поттер требует от тебя?

- Хочет, чтобы это чудовище, атаковавшее Драко, оказалось на свободе.

- А! - Кивнул Снейп. Теперь действия ублюдка Поттеров имели смысл. Он угрожал наследнику Малфоя ради кого-то другого. - Так ты планируешь аннулировать жалобу на гиппогриффа?

- Похоже, я буду вынужден сделать это. - Проворчал Малфой. - Как тебе известно, Нарцисса не способна выносить еще одного ребенка. И если я аннулирую брак по какой-либо другой причине, менее веской, чем неверность, то последствия, накладываемые нашим брачным контрактом, будут существенными. Ведь она уже выполнила главное условие и родила роду Малфоя наследника.

- Значит, пока еще ты не говорил ей о шантаже. - Заключил Снейп.

- Нет. И у меня нет никакого желания рассказывать ей о том, насколько дурным оказался ее сын. Пока у меня не останется другого выбора...

- Ты сказал, что, _возможно_, будешь вынужден выполнить требования Поттера. Почему именно такая формулировка? - Выбор слов Малфой заинтересовал Снейпа. - Я думал, что ты собираешься сделать это в любом случае?

- Ты имеешь в виду то, что согласие на требования шантажиста приведет того к повышению запросов? - Потребовал ответа Малфой.

- Не думаю, что в случае с Гарри тебе стоит об этом волноваться. - Ответил Снейп. - Он слишком уж благородный гриффиндорец, чтобы даже подумать об этом. Особенно, если учесть, что он находится под полным контролем Дамблдора. Я более чем уверен, что он, как и остальные в Гриффиндорской башне, думают, что директор - один из немногих, кто может пощекотать спящего дракона без ущерба для себя.

- Думаю, тебе следует пересмотреть твои убеждения относительно ублюдка Поттеров. - Не согласился Малфой. - Я очень сомневаюсь, что теперь он подходит под описание типичного гриффиндорца.

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - Снейп не заметил в поведении Поттера ничего необычного.

- Ты не видел его сегодня в кабинете Дамблдора. - Задумчиво ответил Малфой. - Он умудрился избежать того, что от него хотел директор, почти со слизеринской изворотливостью. И думаю, директор этого так и не понял. К тому же, я не считаю, что мальчишка настолько очарован Дамблдором, как это было раньше. Что-то в нем изменилось с того времени, как я видел его в последний раз прошлой весной. И это сделало его очень умным противником. Ты знал, что Поттер потребовал копии протокола суда над Блэком? И, похоже, что директор изо всех сил старается уклониться или отложить знакомство Поттера с этим материалом. Хотя даже ради спасения своей жизни, я не понимаю, что Дамблдор получит, отказываясь передать информацию.

Снейп ошарашено уставился на друга. Он не сомневался, что Люциус говорит правду. Малфой очень хорошо умел читать людей. И если он считает, что директор что-то крутит касательно судебного протокола Блэка, то, скорее всего, так и есть.

- Это не имеет никакого смысла. Я думал, что он, наоборот, хотел бы, чтобы его "золотой мальчик" понял, насколько опасен Блэк. Я знаю, что, как только у него оказалось подписанное разрешение на поход в Хогсмид, директор приказал всем учителям попытаться найти способ оставить его на отработки на выходные, чтобы он не смог покинуть замок, поскольку мальчишка отказывается признавать, что Блэк охотится на него. Я даже слышал, как он спорил со своим деканом. Он тогда еще заявил, что если бы директор на самом деле считал Блэка опасным, то запретил бы всем студентам поход в Хогсмид. Ведь они могут быть похищены Блэком с целью заполучить Поттера.

- Я согласен, что в этом нет никакого смысла. - Произнес Малфой. - Однако не поэтому. Я думаю, что Дамблдор хочет оставаться "хорошим" в глазах мальчишки Поттера, хотя бы ради того, чтобы обеспечить себя в будущем силой и соответствующей репутацией. В министерстве это пока еще не очень заметно, но те дни, когда Дамблдор мог свободно проводить свою политику, медленно подходят к концу. Его единственная надежда и дальше контролировать проводимую министерством политику и все остальное - это держать мальчишку в абсолютном незнании о том, как все работает. И тогда Поттер будет приходить к нему за советами и помощью в том, как вести себя в грязных водах министерства. Но чего я не могу понять, так в первую очередь то, как он умудрился потерять контроль над Поттером? И это, если не упоминать, что директор так и не заметил того факта, что Поттер ему больше не верит. И что, на данный момент, контроль Дамблдора над мальчишкой довольно слаб.

- Я не сомневаюсь в твоей наблюдательности, Люциус, но должен заметить, что скорее уж исчезнут звезды в ночном небе, чем такой гриффиндорец, как Поттер, засомневается в сказанном директором. - Прокомментировал Снейп, слегка обеспокоенный наблюдениями Люциуса. Он знал, что если Малфой захочет, то очень хорошо может как читать людей, так и предсказывать их поступки в определенных ситуациях. Из той малости, что Дамблдор рассказывал Снейпу, мужчина знал, что Поттер очень важен для окончательного поражения Волдеморта. А для этого мальчишка должен безоговорочно верить Дамблдору. Они никак не могут позволить, чтобы такой длительный контроль над Поттером и его действиями оказался под угрозой. Если Малфой прав относительно чувств мальчишки к Дамблдору, тогда проблемы с нарушением контроля нужно исправить, как можно скорее, и убедиться, что Дамблдор снова все держит в своих руках.

- Насколько мне известно, все гриффиндорцы с радостью умрут, стоит только Дамблдору заявить, что все это ради Высшего Блага.

Малфой кивнул, соглашаясь с этим утверждением.

- В большинстве гриффиндорцы - скопище придурков с промытыми мозгами, боготворящие директора. И согласно моим ощущениям в конце прошлого года, мальчишка Поттеров также был на пути к становлению еще одним членом культа Дамблдора. Но что-то изменилось. Неуловимо. И если ты специально не будешь присматриваться, то и не заметишь. Но Поттер определенно больше не доверяет директору. Ты не знаешь, что такого могло произойти перед началом школьного года, что настолько радикально поменяло мнение мальчишки о директоре? А также сподвигло его вести себя больше как слизеринец, чем гриффиндорец, когда дело касается старого дурака?

- Не знаю. - Вынужден был признаться Снейп. Он намеревался начать следить за Поттером более внимательно. Потому что этим летом произошло что-то, что поставило под угрозу_ великий план_ Дамблдора по решению проблемы с Волдемортом.

- Дамблдор проинформировал меня лишь об одном случае, произошедшем перед началом учебного года, в результате которого мальчишке разрешили на несколько недель остаться на Косой аллее без надзора. Дело в том, что он внезапно надул, как шарик, члена семьи, используя выброс случайной магии. Директор сказал, что оставил Поттера на аллее, чтобы и он, и его семья остыли.

- Ну, что бы ни вызвало это недоверие, я сомневаюсь, что произошло оно на Косой аллее. Иначе мы бы уже об этом услышали. - Уверенно заявил Малфой. - Неважно, что думает Дамблдор о своем контроле над владельцами магазинов на Косой аллее. Они - самое большое сборище сплетников после общежития Хаффлпаффа. Так что, если бы причина недоверия Поттера обнаружилась там, то недолго бы осталась секретом.

- Источником недоверия Поттера могло стать и более позднее событие. - Вынужден был заметить Снейп. - Оно могло быть вызвано Блэком и тем протоколом суда, о котором ты упомянул.

Малфой элегантно пожал плечами.

- Возможно. Но если именно это является причиной отчуждения Поттера, то мне интересно, чего пытается добиться Дамблдор, скрывая от мальчишки эти копии. Но одно я знаю точно: я хочу быть в первом ряду, когда Поттер обнаружит, что ему лгали о "невозможности" обнаружения протокола.

Снейп удивленно посмотрел на собрата по факультету. Обычно Дамблдор гораздо лучше умел отвлекать людей от неугодных для него тем. Даже он знал, что Верховный Чародей может получить копии любых судебных записей по своему желанию, если только судебные протоколы не были засекречены невыразимцами. И хотя лично Снейп сомневался, что у невыразимцев был повод для наложения секретности, профессор был уверен, что именно это объяснение директор использует в качестве оправдания. Особенно если учесть, что его невозможно проверить.

- Удивлен, что он не заявил Поттеру, что протокол засекречен невыразимцами. - В конце концов, произнес Снейп. - Интересно, что его так отвлекло?

- Не знаю. В министерстве ничего не происходит, кроме охоты за Блэком. - Ответил Малфой. - Но директор проиграл эту игру, поскольку и мне, и Поттеру было очевидно, что он увиливает. Может, он надеялся, что мальчишка забудет еще после первой просьбы. Но в какую бы игру ни играл Дамблдор с Поттером, она ему дорого обойдется. Поттер упомянул какого-то кузена, которого он может привлечь...

Снейп знал, что незаконченное предложение было вопросом.

- Если верить слухам, то где-то на Хэллоуин Поттер получил письмо с незаконченным фамильным древом от американского кузена, назвавшегося Дэниелом Джексоном. Похоже, Лили Поттер была не магглорожденной, но первой ведьмой из длинной череды сквибов.

- Есть шансы, что древо - подделка? – Спросил пораженный новостью Малфой. Одна только мысль о Поттере, оказавшимся чистокровным (кем он будет, даже если в роду было несколько поколений сквибов на протяжении веков) вызывала значительные изменения в мировоззрении Малфоя.

Снейп покачал головой.

- Нет. Если только кто-то не нашел способ сначала получить кровь Поттера, а потом заставить генеалогическое заклинание выдать фальшивые результаты такого хорошего качества, чтобы обмануть Мастера Чар и различные тесты, проводимые над ним.

- Чем занимается Джексон? - Спросил Малфой. - Поттер намекнул, что он сможет спрятать мальчишку так хорошо, что даже Темный Лорд не сможет его найти.

- Если учесть, что Поттер на удивление всем почти ничего о нем не рассказывает, то мне известны лишь слухи. Предположительно, Джексон работает и на магическое, и на маггловское правительство в Америке, выполняя различные задания. Также говорят, что у него три маггловских докторских степени. А в маггловском мире это эквивалентно Разрушителю проклятий. К тому же, согласно все тем же слухам, он, похоже, работает в качестве посредника между разными расами и преуспевает в этом. - Снейп отчасти знал, каких усилий стоит получение такого количества научных степеней в маггловских высших учебных заведениях. Поэтому в его голосе явно слышалось уважение к человеку, сумевшему достичь подобного.

- Его маггловские степени в нашем мире ничего не значат. - Люциус задумчиво постучал по подбородку указательным пальцем. - Что ты помнишь о суде Блэка? Насколько я помню, твой был в то же время.

- На твоем месте я не стал бы так легко сбрасывать со счетов маггловские ученые степени. Они означают, что он – волшебник, обладающий незаурядным интеллектом и умением приспосабливаться к другим условиям. - Возразил Снейп. - К тому же, мы понятия не имеем о его магических степенях. Что же касается суда над Блэком, то я о нем вообще ничего не помню. Пока я ожидал своего суда, они держали меня в изоляции в одной из слабо охраняемых камер Азкабана. И хотя на этом уровне не было дементоров, в здании они все равно присутствовали. Так что это время несколько смазалось в моей памяти. Единственное, что я помню очень хорошо, так это время, когда ко мне несколько раз заходил Дамблдор. И я не помню, чтобы слышал хоть что-нибудь о Блэке ни до, ни после моего освобождения.

- Я начинаю думать, что причина, по которой Дамблдор не предоставил копии протокола Поттеру, - отсутствие самого суда. А, следовательно, **не существует** копий, чтобы показать их мальчишке? - Прокомментировал Малфоя, желая увидеть реакцию Снейпа.

Снейп хмыкнул.

- Как будто семья Блэков позволила бы этому произойти! Блэк оставался единственным сыном, а после его предательства Поттеров, он перестал быть черной овцой, во всяком случае, в глазах Вальбурги Блэк. Она не позволила бы посадить его в Азкабан без суда.

- Может, да, а может, и нет. - Был ответ Малфоя.

- Тебе еще что-то нужно, Люциус? Потому что я хотел бы успеть съесть свой обед. - Спросил Снейп.

- Да, еще один вопрос. - Малфой вспомнил последнюю фразу мальчишки Поттеров перед его уходом из кабинета Дамблдора. - Как давно исчез феникс Дамблдора?

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Пока тело мальчика отдыхало в общежитии третьекурсников Гриффиндора, разум и дух Гарри были где-то, куда они переносились каждую ночь с момента прибытия Дэниела. В придуманном мире, созданном благодаря силам вознесшегося. Дэниел воссоздал этот мир, чтобы обучать Гарри тем вещам, которые большинство людей узнают, воспитываясь в семье, или от друзей. Те вещи, которые обычно дают ребенку чувство собственного достоинства. Пока еще мужчина не смог исправить вред, нанесенный Дурслями духу Гарри, однако и мальчик, и Джексон чувствовали, что уже было положено хорошее начало. Поттер в большинстве ситуаций начал отстаивать свое мнение, уже не нуждаясь в понуканиях со стороны мужчины.

Дэниел также обучал мальчика другим нужным способностям. Например, самозащите, используемым в Европе языкам, базовым дипломатическим навыкам, которые помогут в общении с кем угодно, но главное, Дэниел пообещал, что они особенно помогут с бюрократами. Если эти бюрократы, конечно, не окажутся полными идиотами.

Гарри обнаружил, что Дэниел был очень хорошим и терпеливым учителем, хотя иногда излишне углублялся в детали, когда затрагивалась история. Единственное, что хотел бы исправить мальчик, так это возможность посмотреть другие миры за пределами Земли. Но Джексон заявил, что сначала Гарри должен понять, как работают вещи на Земле, и лишь потом начинать познавать другие планеты.

Сегодня, однако, Гарри так и не понял, почему Дэниел настоял на обучении танцам. В партнере, которым снабдил мальчика Джексон, Гарри признал Касси – девочку-инопланетянку с Ханки, по воспоминаниям мужчины, пережившую уничтожение всей своей расы Гоа'улдом по имени Ниррти. Хоть стоявшая перед мальчиком фигура и была созданием разума Дэниела, Гарри не мог не чувствовать нечто общее с настоящей Касси. Злое существо, заблуждающееся насчет собственной божественности, уничтожило все, что девочка знала, лишь потому, что считало связь между Ханканцами и Тау'ри угрозой. Вот только в отличие от Касси, Гарри не знал причин, стоящих за нападением Волдеморта на его семью. Но если вспомнить, как Дамблдор избегал ответа на этот вопрос, заданный в Больничном крыле еще в конце первого курса, то мальчик был твердо уверен, что когда ему все-таки расскажут правду, ответ ему не понравится. Гарри мысленно отметил обязательно спросить Фоукса, известно ли ему хоть что-то, если только Поттеру удастся сделать это таким способом, чтобы не причинить фениксу еще большей боли из-за действий Дамблдора.

В очередной раз наступив на ногу воображаемой Касси, Гарри прервал урок танцев.

- Объясните мне еще раз, почему я должен учиться этому?

- Для этого много причин. – Ответил Джексон. – Но на данный момент важными для тебя являются две: научить тебя скорости и грациозности на своих двоих. А это, в свою очередь, поможет тебе уверенно держаться на ногах в случае, если ты окажешься на поле боя. Я знаю несколько танцевальных движений, которые оказались очень полезны в битве. Другая важная причина, хоть ты и не сможешь оценить ее по достоинству в ближайшие пару лет, состоит в том, что девушки и женщины обожают танцевать. Даже те, которые не умеют этого делать.

Увидев отвращение на лице мальчика при мысли о настоящем _танце_, Дэниел улыбнулся.

- Гарри, поверь, через пару лет ты будешь очень благодарен мне за эти уроки. Умеющий танцевать парень всегда будет пользоваться б_о_льшим успехом у девушек, чем неуч в этом деле. Уж поверь мне.

- А, молодой Гарри, Дэниел учит тебя одной из самых больших загадок жизни? – Раздался слева знакомый мужской голос. – Не могу не задуматься, смогли ли мужчины Тау'ри добиться большего успеха в разгадке женских особей, чем мы, альтерранцы?

- Мерлин!

- Мирддин! – Одновременно признала говорившего пара.

- Здравствуйте, Гарри, Дэниел. – Улыбнулся Мерлин, а потом повернулся к старшему из двоих. – Так как, Дэниел?

Джексон наградил его немного мрачным взглядом.

- Что позволило вам считать, что мы, жалкие люди, имели больший успех, чем вы?

Мерлин фыркнул от смеха.

- Похоже, это вселенская постоянная, не так ли? Независимо от вида, женщины всегда заставляют мужчин исполнить танец ухаживания. К сожалению, это тот танец, в котором мужчине неизвестны движения. Как впрочем, он не имеет представления и о том, когда изменится музыка, вынуждая его либо подстроиться, либо остаться далеко позади.

Гарри переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пока они говорили такими загадочными терминами. Мальчик начал подозревать, что девушки, если он вообще когда-либо заинтересуется ими, как заявлял об этом Джексон, принесут гораздо больше проблем, чем того стоят.

- Зачем вы здесь, Мирддин? – Заинтересовался Дэниел.

- Мне наконец-то удалось убедить эти белые воротнички из совета, что ребенку, совершившему такой эволюционный прыжок и открывшему альтерранские силы, необходимо соответствующее обучение, иначе он может нечаянно причинить вред себе или Земле. – Ответил Мерлин.

- А это возможно? – Обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

- Если ты окажешься в нужном месте, например… Хогвартсе или Стоунхедже, тогда отдача энергии через огромные скопления линий будет равна по силе псионическому цунами. – Объяснил Мерлин.

- Я согласен, что нам необходимо обучение, и как можно скорее, - начал Джексон, - но я могу назвать, как минимум, две причины, что помешают вашим планам.

- И что же это за причины? – Мерлин не сомневался в утверждении Джексона. Он был более чем уверен, что обязательно вмешаются такие факторы, о которых никто из них не задумывался. Вполне обычная вещь в мире.

- Во-первых и в-главных, уроки должны будут проходить тайно, если только вы не решите вернуться, как реинкарнация Мерлина, и назвать Гарри своим учеником. – Дэниел начал ходить туда-сюда. – Нынешний директор Хогвартса… Дамблдор слишком заинтересован жизнью Гарри и контролирует контакты мальчика с остальными, как и продолжительность этого общения. Учитывая этот факт, ваши уроки могут проходить только ночью. И хотя для меня это не будет составлять никаких проблем, этого нельзя сказать про Гарри. Иногда он должен спать.

- Должен. – Согласился Мерлин. – Когда в следующий раз студентам будет разрешен поход в Хогсмид?

- Послезавтра. – Ответил мальчик. – Но директор назначил мне на этот день отработку. Он заявил, что я был груб с гостем в его кабинете.

- Но ты не был. – Догадался Мерлин, основываясь на комментариях Джексона касательно желания Дамлдора контролировать доступ к Гарри.

- Нет. – Гарри испытал радость, поняв, что Мерлин не стал тут же соглашаться на «очевидное». – Дэниел и я думаем, что он искал любой повод, лишь бы удержать меня от посещения Хогсмида. И поскольку я не был настолько добр, чтобы позволить одному из учителей наказать меня, то директор взял все в свои руки.

- Зачем? Зачем ему держать тебя подальше от Хогсмида?

Гарри посмотрел на Дэниела, пытаясь выяснить, желает ли тот сам все объяснить. Но мужчина сделал мальчику знак продолжать.

- Мы точно не уверены. В качестве оправдания директор использовал Сириуса Блэка, который, по их словам, убил моих родителей и охотится за мной. Но я так и не смог просмотреть копии протокола его суда, поэтому не знаю, верить в это или нет. Дамблдор также старается предотвратить встречу с моим кузеном.

- А почему этот Блэк охотится на тебя? – Задал вопрос Мерлин.

- Магическая Британия, если вообще не весь магический мир, полагают, что я убил Волдеморта, когда был маленьким. И те, кто распоряжаются моей жизнью, считают, что он собирается отомстить мне за то, что я с сотворил с его господином. – Ответил мальчик древнему волшебнику.

- А ты убил этого…Волдеморта? - Мерлин еле удержался, чтобы презрительно не хмыкнуть, удивляясь доверчивости некоторых людей. Но кто бы ни придумал эту сказку, он должен был быть великолепным политиканом, чтобы убедить остальных в правдивости этой кучи драконьего дерьма.

Гарри облизал губы.

- Не совсем…Мне сказали, что моя мама сделала что-то, но…

- Прямо сейчас Волдеморт напоминает Анубиса. – Помог ему Дэниел. – Однако я сомневаюсь, что он смог найти способ вознестись.

- О?

- На моем первом году обучения в Хогвартсе, я изгнал духа, которым был одержим профессор Защиты, и который хотел получить доступ в школу, чтобы выкрасть кое-что, хранимое Дамблдором. А в прошлом году, благодаря действиям одного из последователей Волдеморта, я встретился с его копией, выглядевшей, как он, еще в свою бытность студентом в Хогвартсе. Он тогда еще назывался своим настоящим именем – Том Риддл. Он завладел сознанием одной из первокурсниц, почти убив, выкачивая из нее жизненные силы, чтобы получить тело.

- Копия? – Задумчиво переспросил Мерлин.

- Я не могу придумать другого слова, чтобы его охарактеризовать. И хотя я уничтожил дневник, который он использовал для получения контроля над Джинни Уизли, до того, как он иссушил девочку, я знаю, что эта тетрадка действовала, как своего рода коммуникационное средство между ним и настоящим человеком на другом конце.

- И откуда тебе это известно? – У Мерлина возникло плохое предчувствие. Описываемое молодым Гарри было ему знакомо… вот только он не мог вспомнить, откуда.

- Джинни удалось на некоторое время избавиться от дневника, и его нашел я. Я не знал, что это такое, и написал в нем. А находящаяся внутри копия Риддла вела себя так, словно была живым человеком на другом конце провода. Я не знаю, как Риддл смог оживить свой дневник, но он не теряет надежды в попытке вернуть себе тело. – Заново переживая прошлогодние воспоминания, мальчик кое-что осознал. – Странно только, что я не реагировал на эту копию, как на Квиррелла, одержимого Волдемортом.

- А какая между ними разница? – Мерлин все никак не мог понять, почему описываемое Гарри кажется ему таким знакомым.

- Когда я был рядом с Квирреллом, у меня начинал болеть шрам. А если он смотрел прямо на меня, то у меня складывалось впечатление, что моя голова просто взорвется. – Ответил Поттер. – Но я ничего не чувствовал, когда держал дневник. И мой шрам не болел, когда я столкнулся с его копией в Тайной Комнате.

- Хммм... – На лице Мерлина появилось задумчивое и слегка обеспокоенное выражение.

- Это вам о чем-то говорит? – Спросил Джексон.

- Звучит знакомо, но не могу понять, почему? – Ответил Мерлин. – Дайте мне время разобраться во всем этом, и я сообщу, что выясню. А пока давайте вернемся к тому, почему я пришел сюда, и выясним, как нам устроить обучение. Дэниел, можешь утром в субботу отправиться в Гринготтс?

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Директор, вы уверены, что мы выбрали самую правильную линию поведения с мистером Поттером? – Задала вопрос МакГонагалл, когда остальные учителя покинули еженедельное учительское собрание.

- Минерва, ты же знаешь, что мы должны позаботиться о его безопасности. – Напомнил ей Дамблдор.

- Это я понимаю и согласна с вами, что Блэк – угроза для мистера Поттера. И мы пытаемся его просто защитить. Но я беспокоюсь из-за того, что мы выбрали неправильный способ. – Произнесла МакГонагалл и продолжила после небольшой паузы. – Мисс Грейнджер пришла ко мне прошлым вечером, поскольку она обеспокоена реакцией Поттера на наши попытки защитить его от Блэка. И если то, что она сказала мне, правда, тогда он видит наши действия не как попытку защитить его, а как попытку контролировать его жизнь и тех, кто с ним общается. Ведь он собирался в эти выходные встретиться в Хогсмиде со своим американским кузеном. Она также доверила мне информацию, что вера Поттера в вас, как директора, меня, как его декана, и ее, как друга, почти уничтожена из-за этих наших попыток его обезопасить.

- Передай мисс Грейнджер, что не стоит беспокоиться. Все эти проблемы будут забыты, как только будет пойман Блэк. И все снова вернется на круги своя. Мистер Поттер - великодушное дитя, он поймет, что мы все делали ради его собственного блага. – Дамблдор надеялся, что его слова звучат убедительнее, чем он чувствовал себя. Он должен проследить, что, как только удастся поймать Дурслей, они заберут разрешение Гарри на походы в Хогсмид. По крайне мере, пока. Будет гораздо легче сохранить его там, куда Блэк не сможет легко проникнуть.

- Хотела бы я быть так же уверена, как и вы, директор. – Возразила МакГонагалл. – Если бы это было в прошлом году, когда все считали мистера Поттера наследником Слизерина, то я сказала бы, что вы правы. Но в этом году все по-другому. Не припоминаю, чтобы в прошлом году мистер Поттер был таким упрямым или в открытую возражал преподавателям. Я также слышала от других деканов, что некоторые из их студентов задаются вопросом, почему не были отменены посещения Хогсмида, пока Блэк не пойман. Студенты также спрашивают, почему Хогсмид не патрулируется аврорами, когда они там. Помона сообщила, что один из ее магглорожденных хаффлпаффцев добавил, что они ведь не могут подойти к дементорам за помощью. Студенты очень серьезно отнеслись к заявлению мистера Поттера о том, что Блэк может представлять угрозу не только для него, и что они также могут оказаться в опасности.

- Блэк не представляет никакой угрозы для других учеников Хогвартса, Минерва. – Уверенно ответил Дамблдор.

- Боюсь, студенты отнюдь не так уверены в этом, как вы или я, Альбус. - Решительно ответила МакГонагалл. – Им известно, что на Хэллоуин он смог проникнуть в школу мимо дементоров. Учитывая это события и некоторые другие, произошедшие за последние несколько лет, многие из старших студентов и большинство магглорожденных задаются вопросом, почему факультет больше не способен обеспечить их безопасностью.

Дамблдор закрыл глаза и сделал несколько медленных вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки. Последнее, что он ожидал, так это то, что студенты начнут задаваться вопросом, способен ли он обеспечить их безопасность. Все, что он сделал или позволил случиться, было ради всеобщего блага и безопасности большинства волшебного мира.

И хотя действительно произошло несколько неожиданных событий в результате стараний Дамблдора наставить Гарри на путь истинный, чтобы из мальчика вырос самоотверженный герой к тому моменту, когда придет время исполнить судьбу, никто не подвергался настоящей опасности. Он был в этом уверен. Иначе Хогвартс сообщила бы ему, если бы возникла угроза, с которой никто, кроме него, не мог справиться. В конце концов, он же был директором.

- Минерва, пожалуйста, попроси остальных деканов не беспокоиться. – Напутствовал МакГонагалл Дамблдор. – Я свяжусь с министерством и узнаю, смогут ли они разместить в субботу в Хогсмиде несколько авроров. А утром я устрою встречу со старостами факультетов мальчиков и девочек и старостами школы, чтобы они знали, как объяснить остальным своим однокурсникам, что Блэк не представляет для них угрозы.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

В субботу утром Рон сидел на своем обычном месте в Большом зале и закидывал еду в рот так быстро, как это возможно, чтобы обеспечить вокруг себя пустое пространство. А сидящая напротив него Гермиона беспокоилась за Гарри. Он не пришел на завтрак. Согласно Рону, кровать Гарри уже была пуста, когда он проснулся.

- Гермиона, прекрати переживать. – Пробормотал Рон с набитым ртом. – С Гарри все в порядке. Скорее всего, он бродит по заброшенным частям Хогвартса, пытаясь избавиться от разочарования. Ведь сейчас из-за того, что Дракучая Ива разнесла его Нимбус в щепки, у него нет метлы. И это единственный способ, которым он может избавиться от гнева. – Рон положил на тарелку еще яиц. – И даже ты должна признать, что последние дни он был очень зол. Прямо сейчас он может дать Снейпу сто очков вперед на тему «Кто самый злобный ублюдок?».

- Рон, профессор МакГонагалл и директор просто стараются обеспечить его безопасность! – Напомнила ему Гермиона, выдохнув про себя: _«Иногда мальчишки бывают такими __**глупыми**__!»_. – Это же самое главное!

Рон пожал плечами.

- Может быть. А может, и нет. Но и дураку понятно, что Гарри думает об этом совсем по-другому. Все, что он видит, так это директора и преподавателей, которые сговорились не пустить его в Хогсмид. То есть запретить то, что позволено другим, у кого есть подписанное разрешение. Профессор МакГонагалл постоянно твердит Гарри, что Блэк представляет угрозу. И в то же время, согласно Гарри, не сделано ничего, чтобы защитить других студентов, когда они в Хогсмиде. – Рон отпил из стакана. – Есть одна поговорка. Билл говорит, что ее часто используют разрушители заклятий. «Если что-то выглядит безопасным или безвредным, не означает, что так оно и есть». В смысле, если Блэк настолько опасен, то почему они не защищают друзей Гарри? В шахматах лучшая стратегия – убрать мелкие пешки, чтобы получить больше возможностей добраться до Короля.

- Это настоящая жизнь, Рон, а не шахматы. – Заметила Гермиона.

- Гермиона, в настоящей жизни стратегия такая же, как и в шахматах. – Указал ей мальчик. – И если подумать, то Гарри прав, заявляя, что директор намерен держать его узником и контролировать, с кем и как в магическом мире он должен общаться. И хотя я не уверен, на самом ли деле директор делает это или нет, ты должна признать, что Хогвартс не настолько безопасен, как это утверждают учителя. Блэк уже знает способ обойти чары, поскольку смог проникнуть в замок. И если директор заявляет, что Хогсмид безопасен для нас, то почему он не достаточно безопасен для Гарри?

- Ну… уммм… потому что Блэку мы не интересны. Он не знает, кто друзья Гарри. – Возразила девочка. – А что касается остального, то ты и Гарри ошибаетесь. Гарри ведь был свободен на Косой аллее этим летом, и за ним никто не наблюдал в течение почти трех недель …

- Только потому, что он раздул сестру своего дяди. – Напомнил ей Рон. – И согласно моему отцу, Фадж и Дамблдор посчитали, что ему не стоит появляться у Дурслей этим летом. И я сомневаюсь, что за ним никто не наблюдал. Владельцы магазинчиков обязательно следили за ним, если уж не было никого другого.

Гермиона не успела найтись с ответом, поскольку рядом с Роном приземлился Гарри. И хотя его лицо больше напоминала бездушную маску, оба его друга были уверены, что мальчик все еще в ярости, благодаря ледяным изумрудным глазам, которые были его самой выразительной чертой.

Пока мальчик накладывал себе тарелку, Гермиона налила в ближайший к нему кубок тыквенный сок. Гарри благодарно кивнул и начал есть, не сказав никому ни слова.

Гермиона позволила ему расслабиться несколько минут, а потом спросила:

- Где ты был, Гарри? Ты почти пропустил завтрак.

Гарри молча посмотрел на нее, а потом снова переключился на еду. Он не был голоден, поскольку они с Дэниелом довольно плотно перекусили недалеко от Оксфорда в известном мужчине местечке, подающем индийскую кухню. Но если он не съест что-нибудь, то это, как минимум, вызовет у Гермионы кучу вопросов. Гарри до этого момента никогда не пробовал индийской кухни и нашел ее несколько острой, но все равно очень вкусной. Часы времени, которые они забрали из сейфа Мерлина этим утром (или забирают в данный момент, если быть точным) оказались очень полезными. Они помогут облегчить их усилия, необходимые для того, чтобы к концу этого года Гарри освободился от замыслов Дамблдора, при этом не вызвав никаких подозрений. Однако им придется быть осторожными с их использованием, чтобы не переусердствовать. Иначе оба окажутся истощены и физически, и энергетически.

Это также позволит им без проблем тренироваться, чтобы научиться соединять силы Дэниела с силой мальчика таким образом, чтобы они не убили их самих. Пара намеревалась начать тренировки во время двухнедельных рождественских каникул, которые наступят через пару недель. Тогда Гарри будет легче исчезать на несколько часов подряд, а потом появляться снова с минимальным использованием часов времени… до тех пор, пока кое-кто не станет особо надоедать. А потом, когда снова начнутся занятия, они перенесут тренировки на выходные и будут использовать часы времени.

/Не забывай, что в скором времени нам необходимо проверить Тайную Комнату./ - Напомнил ему Дэниел. - /Надо убедиться, что она справится с разрушениями, которые, мы, скорее всего, вызовем, при этом не уронив замок на свои головы. Не думаю, что Хогвартс придет в восторг, если мы превратим ее в кучку камней./

/Давай только сначала разберемся с отработкой у МакГонагалл./ - Попросил Гарри. - /Если мы рано закончим, тогда можно будет попытаться проверить Комнату уже сегодня./

- Гарри, ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Где ты был этим утром? – Повторила Гермиона. – Мы беспокоились за тебя. Ты покинул башню Гриффиндора, никому не сказав, куда направляешься. Это не похоже на тебя.

Гарри посмотрел ей в глаза и произнес:

- Гармиона, я имею право на личную жизнь? Или мне в ней отказано, поскольку мне повезло или, может быть, наоборот, _не повезло_, зависит от точки зрения, пережить атаку на мою семью самого Волдеморта?

- И то, и другое, дружище. – Влез Рон. – Тебе повезло выжить, но из-за этого все знают, что ты выжил, что делает тебя знаменитостью. И все думают, что имеют право знать о тебе все до мельчайших подробностей. И я бы так сильно не жаловался. Эта слава спасла тебя от ломания палочки этим летом, после того, как ты раздул сестру своего дяди. Если бы это был кто другой, то ее бы сломали быстрее, чем ты успел бы сказать «квиддич».

- Рон, они не ломают чью-либо палочку за выброс случайной магии. И не исключают за это. – Проинформировала друга Гермиона. – И Гарри, ты имеешь право на личную жизнь, но что, если с тобой во время этих блужданий Мерлин знает где, что-нибудь случиться? И пройдет некоторое время, прежде чем кто-нибудь сможет тебя найти!

- Черт возьми, ты говоришь, как моя мама!

Дэниел фыркнул в голове Гарри.

/Рон очень похож на Джека. Его рот действует без участия разума./

Гарри в свою очередь еле удержался от фырканья.

/В этом Рон гораздо хуже Джека. Особенно, когда Гермиона входит в режим «Я знаю лучше тебя». И я также не сильно люблю ее в этом состоянии. Просто до этого года я ничего об этом ей не говорил./

Дэниел вздохнул.

/Ты ведь понимаешь, Гарри, что у нее хорошие намерения. К сожалению, она смотрит на мир сквозь шоры. Девочка не видит, что со стороны кажется, будто она пытается контролировать твою жизнь и направлять ее в подходящее, по ее мнению, русло./

/Я знаю./ - Ответил Гарри. - /Но я устал от того, что все указывают мне, как жить. Единственный человек, кто имеет на это хоть какое-то право, - вы, Дэниел./

- Сомневаюсь, что это могло бы произойти. – Ответил Гарри на замечания Рона и Гермионы. – Из того, что я прочитал, с того момента, как сюда проник Блэк, директор связан с чарами замка, и этого достаточно, чтобы узнать, если студент будет находиться в настоящей опасности. Это при условии, что связь работает правильно. Но вам не удастся убедить меня в этом, если вспомнить события последней пары лет.

Прежде, чем Гермиона успела встать на защиту директора, Гарри добавил:

- Я просто хотел побыть в одиночестве, без наблюдателей за каждым моим движением, особенно если учесть, что я стал узником в предположительно самом безопасном после Гринготтса месте в магической Британии, хоть я и не совершил никакого преступления.

- Радуйся этому. По крайне мере, Фадж не решил, что тебя следует перевезти в более безопасное место. – Рон обвел вилкой Большой зал. – В противном случае, неизвестно еще, где бы ты оказался.

- Рон! – Прошипела Гермиона. – Директор **никогда** бы не позволили министру забрать Гарри из Хогвартса.

- Вынужден согласиться в этом с Гермионой. – Кивнул Гарри. – Дамблдор будет делать все, что в его силах, лишь бы удержать Фаджа от вмешательства в его планы касательно меня. – И откусив, мальчик добавил. – Какими бы они ни были.

Гермиона резко хмыкнула.

- О, ради Мерлина! Я не понимаю, почему ты стал таким параноиком по отношению к директору! В конце концов, он же просто старается обеспечить твою безопасность! Если бы я была на твоем месте, то больше беспокоилась бы о кузене, который внезапно появился из ниоткуда.

- Ну, он, кажется, не заботится с таким рвением о безопасности остальных студентов… особенно тех, кого весь волшебный мир знает, как моих друзей. – Указал Гарри и добавил. – И Гермиона, тебе на самом деле надо избавиться от шор, сквозь которые ты глядишь на вышестоящих персон. Слепая вера в Дамблдора, похоже, вынудила тебя забыть, какова на самом деле жизнь за стенами Хогвартса.

Но прежде, чем девочка смогла огрызнуться в ответ, заявив, что она все помнит, к ним подошла МакГонагалл и обратилась к Гарри:

- Мистер Поттер, я ожидаю вас в кабинете трансфигурации через десять минут.

Когда он отошла, Гарри встал и сделал контрольный выстрел:

- И прежде, чем ты заявишь, что ничего не забыла о том, что происходит в **реальном** мире за стенами Хогвартса, подумай вот о чем: согласно имеющейся в исторических книгах информации по Волдеморту и совершенным рейдам Пожирателей Смерти, они не задумывались над тем, кого убивали на пути к своей цели. Они уничтожали друзей, семьи и невинных прохожих. И давай не будем забывать о террористах в маггловском мире. Они тоже не сильно заботятся о том, кого убьют, если смогут захватить вместе с ними свои цель.

И Гарри в очередной раз покинул Большой зал прежде, чем Гермиона нашлась с ответом.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Войдя в пустой кабинет Трансфигурации, Гарри увидел на ближайшей парте пергамент и перо, а на доске была мелом написана фраза: _«Я не буду грубить посетителям в кабинете директора»_.

- Вы напишите фразу с доски двести пятьдесят раз. – Выдала указания профессор МакГонагалл, прежде чем Гарри смог прокомментировать написанное на доске.

Пока мальчик усаживался за выделенную ему парту, Дэниел не смог удержаться от комментария:

/Я всегда хотел поучаствовать в сидячей забастовке./

Гарри посмотрел на МакГонагалл и увидел, что она больше не обращала на него внимания, читая что-то похожее на журнал по Трансфигурации. Видимо она ожидала, что он будет выполнять указания, как примерный маленький мальчик.

/Как думаете, сколько ей потребуется времени, чтобы заметить, что я ничего не пишу?/ - Задумался Гарри.

/Скорее всего, минут тридцать./ - Отозвался Джексон. - /Определенно, не больше часа, если только она не вторая Биннс, который полностью игнорирует все, что происходит вокруг него. Просто помни, о чем мы говорили, и попытайся оставаться все время спокойным./

Дэниел почти угадал. Они как раз обсуждали реакцию Гермионы на первую ее встречу с Дэниелом в «Белл, Бук и Кэндл», когда МакГонагалл подала голос:

- Мистер Поттер, почему вы не следуете моим указаниям?

- Я здесь потому, что вы приказали мне прийти. – Спокойно ответил Гарри. – Но я не намерен участвовать в фарсе под названием «отработка, назначенная директором».

- Отработка – не фарс, мистер Поттер! Грубое поведение, особенно по отношению к посетителю в кабинете директора, - серьезный проступок! – Почти рявкнула МакГонагалл. – В дополнение к потерянным десяти баллам за неподчинение вашему декану факультета, вы также напишите еще сто раз «В дальнейшем я буду относиться к директору с соответствующим уважением».

- Я отношусь к директору с гораздо большим уважением, чем на данный момент он того заслуживает. – Возразил Гарри. – Я ведь пока еще не попросил моего кузена, того самого, которого я так и не смог встретить, благодаря вмешательству директора, подать жалобу Совету Попечителей, поскольку директор держит меня в качестве узника.

- Я никогда бы не подумал, что вы способны на такое преувеличение, мистер Поттер. Или что вы обладаете настолько ярким воображением. Директор определенно _**не**_ держит вас в заключении. – МакГонагалл попыталась произнести это легко, хотя и знала, что Поттер прав. По ее чести било осознание того, что в своей попытке обеспечить безопасность ребенку Джеймса и Лили и она, и директор вынуждены прибегнуть к таким обманным маневрам.

- Да, неужели? – Пропел Гарри. – Мы оба знаем, что эта отработка настолько же законна, как и бронзовый галлеон. Учитывая, что я сделал _много _копий записки моей тети, дающей мне разрешение на посещение Хогсмида, директор не смог использовать оправдание, что **вы** _**потеряли**_ его снова. Поэтому он решил найти другой способ держать меня подальше от Хогсмида. Я более чем уверен, что он рассчитывал на Снейпа, что тот назначит мне отработку, поскольку этот мужчина ненавидит даже мой вид. Но определенно, у высших сил была другая точка зрения.

Гарри был вынужден спрятать ухмылку, поскольку в роли высших сил на данный момент выступал Дэниел. Каждый раз, когда они оказывались в кабинете Снейпа, Дэниел вмешивался в мысли преподавателя и сбивал его с толку. Или, как это назвал сам Джексон, играл со Снейпом в мысленную карточную игру. Снейп понимал, что Гарри находится в классе, но каждый раз, когда он специально пытался наблюдать за мальчиком, чтобы снять с него баллы или назначить отработку, он не видел своего объекта.

- Директору следует взять у Снейпа несколько уроков, как правдоподобно придумывать причины для отработок. – Задумчиво произнес Гарри. – По крайней мере, Снейп придумывает необычные поводы для отработок и спорные причины для снятия баллов. Но такое ощущение, что директор ухватился за самый неубедительный повод, который смог найти.

- Мистер Поттер, вы будете называть его «профессор Снейп». – Автоматически поправила его МакГонагалл. – Он заслужил такое обращение, и вы должны его использовать. И мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать, правомерно ли снятие очков или назначение отработок профессором Снейпом. Мы обсуждаем ваше неповиновение касательно вашей отработки, назначенной директором. Вы заслужили ее за свои действия в его кабинете, и если вы продолжите себя так вести, то заслужите еще одну уже от меня.

- И я также откажусь исполнять ее, поскольку она было назначена просто потому, что я сделал то, что никто не сделал для меня. Я отказываюсь позволить директору контролировать, куда я могу ходить или с кем мне _**позволено**_ встречаться за пределами школы посредством назначения мне незаконной отработки. – Проинформировал ее Гарри.

- Из-за вашей грубости вы будете проходить еще одну отработку со мной в следующую субботу. – Жестко сообщила ему МакГонагалл.

Изумрудные глаза встретились с ее, и Гарри спокойно произнес:

- Нет, мэм. Я не был груб или непочтителен по отношению к вам. Я просто отстаивал свое право против фальсифицированных обвинений, состряпанных директором. Если я соглашусь на эту отработку назначенным вами образом, то превращу его ложь в правду, приняв заявление директора о том, что я заслуживаю ее, поскольку был груб по отношению к мистеру Малфою. А я не был. И я уверен, что если вы обратитесь к мистеру Малфою и спросите, считает ли он, что я вел себя грубо по отношению к нему, то он даст отрицательный ответ. На самом деле, он согласился со мной перед директором, что я вел себя с ним вежливо. Я уже говорил это, профессор, и повторю снова, хотя вы и не услышите меня: директор искал любой, даже самый неправдоподобный повод, лишь бы дать ему право запретить мне идти в Хогсмид.

- Если бы Лили и Джеймс были бы живы… они бы очень расстроились из-за вашего сегодняшнего поведения, мистер Поттер. Несмотря на то, что в свое время ваш отец был одним из самых отъявленных проказников Хогвартса, даже он никогда не вел себя передо мной подобным образом. На самом деле, ваше поведение с начала года отнюдь не то, которое я бы ожидала от их ребенка. – МакГонагалл не понимала произошедших изменений в этом мальчике, который некогда был таким покладистым и послушным.

С ее опытом, она прекрасно понимала, что, по мере взросления, дети будут проверять границы дозволенного, установленные взрослыми. Но, как бы они ни были упрямы, обычно все дети сдаются и делают то, что им приказывают взрослые. Даже слизеринцы. Даже мародеры в самые худшие времена, никогда не игнорировали ее так, как это только что сделал сын Джеймса. Молодой Гарри Поттер, похоже, вознамерился стать ее худшим из кошмаров.

Гарри разозлился на профессора из-за того, что она впутала в разговор его мертвых родителей.

- Ну, если бы они были живы, тогда ничего этого не было бы. Потому что, если бы они были живы, это означало бы, что Блэк не был бы в Азкабане по обвинению в их смерти, потому что он не предал бы их Волдеморту. Это так же означало бы, что он не пытался бы убить меня или, может быть, еще чего похуже. К тому же, если бы мои родители были живы, то мне бы не пришлось отбывать эту отработку с вами сегодня, поскольку директор не был бы так одержим держать меня узником и лгать мне о причинах этого.

- Мистер Поттер, я еще никогда не встречала настолько наглого ребенка. Если вы продолжите в той же дерзкой манере, то у меня не останется выбора, и я буду вынуждена сообщить об этом директору, и вы можете быть отчислены. – МакГонагалл была на грани.

/Сомневаюсь, что Дамблдор позволит этому случиться./ - Произнес Дэниел. - /Он бы не стал утруждать себя и стирать твои воспоминания в больничной палате, если бы ему не надо было держать тебя под постоянным контролем. Особенно, если учесть, что мы узнали от гоблинов, что именно он является твоим магическим опекуном./

Гарри был вынужден согласиться с этим заявлением, поэтому решил подтолкнуть МакГонагалл еще дальше.

- Ну, профессор, вы можете отправляться за директором и просить о моем исключении, поскольку я не собираюсь отбывать эту отработку или любые другие, назначенные мне в связи с нынешней. Таким образом, вы сохраните себе время и нервы.

Поттер на несколько секунд замолчал, наслаждаясь шокированным видом профессора.

- А чтобы сохранить ваше время и нервы, я скажу следующее. Я сейчас направлюсь в башню Гриффиндора и начну паковать свои вещи, пока вы будете искать директора, чтобы он меня исключил. Потом кто-нибудь может проводить меня в Хогсмид, чтобы я смог встретиться там с кузеном. Это наилучшим образом ускорит наши планы, и он быстрее сможет получить надо мной опекунство. Даже Мерлину известно, что Дурсли не желают моего возвращения. И они подпишут любые бумаги касательно смены опекунства, стоит нам их найти. Вот только самое смешное заключается в том, что я сильно сомневаюсь, что директор исключит меня, учитывая, насколько он хочет контролировать мои действия. Видите ли, я придумал способ, благодаря которому я бы смог пойти в Хогсмид и остаться в безопасности, на которой вы так настаиваете. Достаточно было бы, чтобы со мной пошел один из профессоров. И тогда я находился бы в Хогсмиде в абсолютной безопасности. Профессор Люпин был бы вполне очевидным выбором, учитывая, что он первый компетентный учитель Защиты, который у нас когда-либо был. Но это не входит в планы Дамблдора по моей изоляции и контролю за тем, какой я имею доступ к волшебному миру.

- Мистер Поттер, я не потерплю, чтобы вы оскорбляли одного из величайших волшебников всех времен! – Произнесла МакГонагалл сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я знаю директора на протяжении многих лет. И он не тот человек, чтобы вести себя подобным образом.

- И почему я не удивлен тому, что вы стали защищать действия директора вместо того, чтобы быть на моей стороне? – Гарри посмотрел на потолок в поисках ответа. – За те два с лишним года, что я знаком с магическим миром и Хогвартсом, я еще не разу не видел, чтобы вы защищали учеников своего факультета даже вполовину так рьяно, как это делает Снейп. Как будто вы всегда допускаете, что мы не правы. Даже если это и не так.

- Мистер Поттер! – МакГонагалл была шокирована его словами. – Как вы смеете обвинять меня в недостаточной заботе о студентах моего же факультета? Я всегда делаю все, что в моих силах, для своих львов!

- Если бы вы на самом деле делали все, что в ваших силах, ради студентов факультета Гриффиндора, тогда почему вы ничего не сделали с анимагом в нашем общежитии? – Спросил Гарри. – Насколько мне известно, учитывая отсутствия реакции со стороны Рона из-за того, кто такая Короста на самом деле, вы не озаботились проверить его. Почему же?


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 14.**

_**Несколько горьких истин**_

Несколько ведьм и волшебников, оказавшихся ранним утром по делам в Гринготтсе, получили неожиданный дополнительный бонус в качестве компенсации за столь ранний подъем в субботу... кое-что, во что остальные, скорее всего, поверят с трудом. Эти ранние пташки получили возможность засвидетельствовать, как несколько гоблинов с уважением поклонились волшебнику с отливающими золотом каштановыми волосами, одетому в странную синюю мантию. Те же, кто увидел действия гоблинов, оказались в замешательстве. Почему эти существа отнеслись к ничем не примечательному волшебнику с уважением и вежливостью, которую никогда не выказывали даже Дамблдору – величайшему волшебнику этого поколения?

Следующим в шоке оказался рыжеволосый разрушитель проклятий, проходивший мимо золотоволосого волшебника достаточно близко, чтобы услышать его просьбу на гоблинском языке, обращенную к близстоящему охраннику, произнесенную, хоть и медленно, но гораздо лучше, чем на то был способен сам молодой человек. И хотя Билл не все понял, но смог разобрать, что волшебника звали Дэниел Джексон, и он пришел на встречу со старшим персональным менеджером Глэйвом. И как раз просил охранника сообщить последнему о своем присутствии. Билл уже собирался вмешаться и отправить мужчину к одному из работающих кассиров, чтобы они уже сообщили Глэйву о приходе волшебника. Однако в этот момент охранник поклонился и отошел, чтобы сделать, как его попросили.

Билл удивленно смотрел в спину уходящему гоблину. Они никогда не делали **подобного** ни для кого из волшебников. Обычно, они продолжали стоять, ни говоря ни слова, при этом одаривая волшебника или ведьму таким взглядом, словно те были кучкой драконьего дерьма, ждущего уборки. Если же на их месте оказывались наиболее важные клиенты Гринготтса, то охранник призывал другого гоблина, дабы передать послание. Но, обычно, они **никогда** не покидали свой пост ради **какого-то** волшебника или ведьмы.

Билл уставился на волшебника в - как он признал - повседневной пустынной мантии. Хотя даже среди магического сообщества она не была привычного для пустынников цвета. И парень задумался: а что же такого особенного было в этом Дэниеле Джексоне? С самого начала работы на Гринготтс гоблины выдали всем наемным работникам список ведьм и волшебников, которых следует встречать и относиться с наибольшим уважением, таким образом избегая напряженных отношений. И он не припоминал, чтобы там упоминалось имя Джексона. Билл сделал мысленную пометку: узнать у отца, слышал ли тот что-нибудь об этом волшебнике. Джексон должен быть очень важным, если судить по реакции гоблинов. Ведь даже к министру и Дамблдору не относятся с таким уважением, какое получил этот мужчина.

Спустя некоторое время охранник вернулся с еще одним гоблином, в котором Билл признал личного помощника Глэйва. И парень наблюдал за тем, как Джексон поклонился охраннику и поблагодарил его на гоблинском, говоря, что тот принес честь своему клану желанием помочь абсолютному незнакомцу.

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

Переступив порог кабинета Глэйва, Дэниел вежливо поклонился сидящему за столом гоблину и медленно и старательно произнес на гоблинском:

- Пусть наше общее дело будет выгодным, а вашей семье будет сопутствовать успех в сделках, что принесет честь вашему клану.

- Пусть вашему бизнесу всегда сопутствует выгода, а ваши сейфы полнятся с честью добытым золотом. - Ответил на приветствие Глэйв, а потом, после паузы, добавил. - Ваш язык стал гораздо лучше, Советник Джексон. Невероятно, особенно если учесть, что вы начали учить его всего несколько месяцев тому назад. Как я слышал от наших человеческих сотрудников, наш язык – не самый легкий для изучения.

- Мне всегда легко давались языки, а предоставленные вами книги позволили мне вдобавок видеть и слышать произношение, что сильно облегчило изучение. - Скромно ответил Дэниел.

- Что ж, тогда давайте перейдем сразу к делу. У меня бумаги, которые вам необходимо подписать, дабы официально оказаться признанным гражданином Америки, как в магическом мире, так и в немагическом. Как вы и просили, во всех документах указанно имя Дэниела Дж. Джексона. И в американской системе вы известны, как Дэниел Джонатан Джексон.

Дэниел наметанным взглядом изучил паспорт, водительское удостоверение, социальную карту, золотую карту Американ Экспресс и другие бумаги. Он привык отличать подделанные старинные документы, а иногда и более новые бумаги для КЗВ (Командования звездных врат – прим. беты), и был вынужден признать, что, кто бы ни работал на гоблинов, они были хороши... **очень хороши**.

Спрятав документы в сумку, перекинутую через плечо, Дэниел произнес:

- Благодарю. И прошу также поблагодарить ваших людей за великолепную работу.

Глэйв кивнул.

- Я передам вашу благодарность. Кредитная карта является своего рода Кольцом-печаткой Главы Рода, и связана с сейфом Мерлина. Так что любые расходы на покупки в магическом или немагическом мирах будут проходить через нее. Это вызовет меньше вопросов, чем если бы деньги шли из сейфов Поттера, поскольку предполагается, что они до сих пор закрыты, ведь для всех за пределами Гринготтса мистер Поттер считается несовершеннолетним. Кошелек действует аналогичным образом. Он завязан на вашей соединенной магической подписи. Как только вам потребуется определенное количество наличных, деньги сразу же появятся в кошельке.

Дэниел кивком подтвердил, что все понял. А потом спросил:

- Учитывая такой жесткий контроль над сейфом Мерлина, следует ли нам переместить золото и драгоценные камни из него в сейф, более доступный для ваших сотрудников?

- В этом нет необходимости. - Заверил мужчину Глэйв. - Магия в стенах всех наших сейфов обеспечит изъятие необходимого количества денег. Нам нет нужды его перемещать. Будьте спокойны, используемая нами магия для перевода фондов не затронет других предметов, содержащихся в сейфах.

Дэниел снова кивнул.

- Это беспокоило меня меньше всего. Даже среди ваших недругов хорошо известна репутация гоблинов следовать договору вплоть до последней запятой. И я не сомневаюсь, что, даже если какой-нибудь гоблин окажется настолько глуп, чтобы продать свою честь и попытаться прикарманить что-то, на что он не имеет права, то система безопасности, поставленная Мерлином, предотвратит подобное действо.

- Мерлин был величайшим из Древних. - Согласился Глэйв. - И хоть многие сравнивают с ним Дамблдора, он абсолютно вне конкуренции на титул самого Величайшего Волшебника Всех Времен.

- Вынужден с вами согласиться. - Произнес Дэниел, получив в ответ зубастую улыбку. - Согласно моим наблюдениям, этот человек – один из величайших манипуляторов. Особенно учитывая то, как он использует веру волшебников в свою непогрешимость, занимаемую политическую позицию и магию, чтобы заставить людей следовать намеченным для них курсом. Что же касается Риддла... Я иногда задаюсь вопросом, а не директор ли своим манипулированием сделал из мальчика такую угрозу для магического мира? Нового Темного Лорда после Гриндевальда? Когда понял, что мальчик будет представлять угрозу его силе? В смысле, до сих пор, никому, кроме Дамблдора, не известно, что Волдеморт и Риддл - один и тот же человек.

- Не могу с вами не согласиться. - Ответил Глэйв. - Я знаю многих, кто стоял на пути Дамблдора, и в итоге очень плохо закончил. И до сих пор этот конец был от рук Пожирателей Смерти или Волдеморта.

_И возможно, он приложил руку к заключению Блэка в тюрьму, _- подумал про себя Дэниел и услышал согласное бормотание мальчика.

- Глэйв, вам удалось добыть копии протокола суда над Сириусом Блэком?

- Наши источники заявляют, что протокола не существует, поэтому его не найти. - Доложил гоблин. - А это означает, что Сириус Блэк, нынешний Лорд рода Блэков, никогда не был судим. Если бы протокол оказался запечатан невыразимцами, - какими бы ни были на то причины, - то все равно остались бы упоминания о суде, просто нам не позволили бы увидеть его запись.

Чего-то подобного Дэниел и ожидал.

- Я подозревал что-то в этом роде, основываясь на рассказанном Гарри в "Дырявом Котле", но должен был удостовериться. Вам удалось организовать сегодня встречу с представителем департамента магии США?

- Потребовались некоторые усилия, чтобы убедить главу департамента магии американского посольства в Лондоне, но в итоге, МакБрайд согласился встретиться с вами в 10 часов в одной из комнат повышенной безопасности. - Проинформировал его Глэйв.

- И как называется департамент магии? - Заинтересовался Джексон.

- В Британии Департамент магии называют Палатой мер и весов. В консульствах и посольствах других стран он проходит под другими названиями. Но его всегда относят к тем департаментам правительства, в которых наблюдается наименьший поток магглов.

Дэниел обдумал идею и отметил, что она не лишена смысла. Таким образом, они прячутся у всех на виду, а это всегда являлось наилучшим способом для сокрытия.

- Глэйв, я знаю, что у вас, скорее всего, впереди очень занятой день, но не смогли бы вы уделить мне время и проводить до встречи к сейфу Мерлина? Мне нужно забрать там кое-что, оставленное для меня и Гарри.

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

За пару минут до десяти часов Сэм МакБрайд прибыл к Лондонскому отделению Гринготтса на Косой аллее. В поднимавшемся по беломраморным ступеням мужчине доминировали две эмоции: Любопытство и Беспокойство.

Ему было интересно, почему нормальному американскому магическому гражданину понадобилось, чтобы встречу для них организовывали гоблины. Этому "Джексону" не было нужды доходить до такой крайности, если у него/нее были законные дела с магическим офисом правительства Штатов. Прежде, чем отправиться за границу, каждому магического гражданину США на случай нужды выдавался список магических посольств и консульств, расположенных в тех странах, куда они направляются. Если этот Джексон на самом деле был гражданином Штатов, тогда у него/нее не было причин обращаться в Гринготтс или, тем более, в Британское Министерство Магии, чтобы вступить с ними в контакт.

Была лишь одна вероятная причина, которую мог назвать МакБрайд, когда кто-то организует встречу в помещении с почти десятым классом безопасности, который накладывался исключено на подземные залы собраний в магическом департаменте округа Колумбия. И мужчина искренне надеялся, что он ошибается в своих предположениях.

А беспокоило МакБрайда то, что этот Джексон мог быть одним из магических граждан, служащих в спецотрядах. Люди, работающие под прикрытием, часто заводят определенные контакты, которые используются очень редко, если вообще когда-либо, и только в случаях глобального риска для Штатов или их союзников. Если Джексон был одним из особо засекреченных оперативников, которому пришлось воспользоваться непривычными каналами для передачи информации, дабы не раскрыть свое прикрытие, тогда, какой бы ни была эта информация, она должна быть плохой и передана немедленно. Или могло быть еще хуже. Джексон выяснил про надвигающуюся атаку и вынужден был раскрыться, лишь бы передать предупреждение. И в результате он/она не мог использовать привычные контакты/каналы, боясь подорвать прикрытие, в том числе, уже и этого человека. А это означает, что "плохие парни" сидят на хвосте агента, и он был вынужден просить любой возможной помощи.

Тяжело вздохнув и приготовившись к худшему из сценариев, МакБрайд подошел к ближайшему свободному гоблину-кассиру и произнес:

- Меня зовут Самюэль МакБрайд. У меня на десять часов назначена встреча с персональным менеджером Глэйвом.

Гоблин быстро окинул его взглядом и махнул одному из ожидающих посыльных.

- Сообщите менеджеру Глэйву, что назначенный на десять часов человек прибыл.

Посланник кивнул и ушел, вернувшись спустя пару минут и жестом показал МакБрайду следовать за собой.

Мужчина прошел вслед за гоблином через несколько коридоров, пока они не остановились перед дверью, около которой стояла пара гоблинов-охранников.

- Входите, - произнес гоблин, - менеджер Глэйв и другой участник ожидают вас.

МакБрайд благодарно кивнул и открыл дверь.

Внутри помещения с одной стороны сидел гоблин, как предположил МакБрайд, Глэйв. Но внимание мужчины привлек человек у противоположной стороны, стоящий, облокотившись на стену. Он совсем не выглядел, как человек под прикрытием. У Джексона (по крайней мере, МакБрайд предположил, что это был Джексон) оказались золотисто-каштановые волосы. Он был одет в джинсы и плисовый жакет поверх белого пуловера.

МакБрайд не мог не заметить, что, несмотря на то, как внимательно изучал его мужчина, словно ожидая худшего и готовясь к нему, вокруг него все равно витала атмосфера доверчивой невинности, которую обычно можно встретить лишь у детей.

Глэйв прервал молчание, решив представить мужчин друг другу.

- Советник Джексон, это мистер Самюэль МакБрайд, глава Лондонского офиса Департамента магии США. Мистер МакБрайд, это Советник Джексон.

_Советник?_ МакБрайд никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы кому-нибудь в Магической Британии давали подобный титул. Но это все равно не пролило света на то, кем или чем являлся человек, стоящий у противоположной стены. Как и не сказало ему, что он сделал.

- Советник?

- Гоблины наградили меня этим титулом из-за особенностей моей работы. - Пояснил Джексон со слегка смущенной улыбкой, отходя от стены. - Спасибо, что согласились встретиться со мной, мистер МакБрайд. Я знаю, это не то место, где в обычной ситуации вы согласились бы на встречу с незнакомцем, поэтому я вам очень признателен.

Что-то здесь было не так. Вот только МакБрайд не мог понять, что именно. Джексон слишком спокойно себя вел, чтобы быть магическим гражданином Америки, попавшимся на чем-то незаконном, или за кем охотились преступники. Но он не вел себя и как оперативник под прикрытием, обладающий предупреждением, которое необходимо передать. Или тот, чье прикрытие раскрылось, поскольку он обнаружил что-то, чего не должен был.

- Для чего вам понадобилась встреча со мной?

Пригласив присесть за маленький столик, Джексон произнес:

- Потребуется некоторое время, чтобы все объяснить. Но перед этим я прошу вас дать мне магическую клятву, что все, о чем мы будем говорить, останется между нами до тех пор, пока я не дам вам разрешение привлечь посторонних. Она нужна для защиты всех участников, включая вас... если вы, конечно, решите мне ее дать. В ответ я дам магическую клятву, что, насколько мне известно, все, что мы будем здесь обсуждать, ни в коей мере не несет угрозы Соединенным Штатам или их интересам, как в магическом плане, так и в обыкновенном.

- Мне не говорили, что в качестве условий этой встречи будет выступать магическая клятва. - МакБрайд не сел и, более того, не сдвинулся со своего места.

- А вы бы пришли, если бы знали? - Спокойно спросил Джексон.

МакБрайд скрестил руки на груди.

- За какого дурака вы меня принимаете? Из того, что мне известно, вы вполне можете вовлечь меня во что-то незаконное.

Выражение лица Джексона смягчилось, и он снова улыбнулся.

- Из того, что мне рассказали о вас гоблины, мистер МакБрайд, вы человек, который выполнит свою работу наилучшим способом. И сейчас мне нужна ваша помощь. Я даю слово, что это не относится ни к чему "незаконному". Я ограничен по времени, и оказалось, что его потребуется гораздо больше, чем я думал изначально, если я буду вынужден действовать в одиночку. Особенно, когда, в отличие от вас, не знаю ключевых игроков.

МакБрайд наградил мужчину холодным взглядом, напомнив ему Джека, когда тот считал, что Дэниел на что-то его уговаривает.

- Вам нужно побольше практиковаться в льстивых речах, Джексон. Мой пятилетний сын и тот лучше вас.

- Я не пытаюсь подольститься к вам. - Честно ответил Джексон. - Я говорил правду. Я здесь чужой, и мне нужна помощь в некоторых делах, в которых гоблины помочь не в силах.

МакБрайд удивился. Мало существовало вещей, которые были бы не способны организовать гоблины за соответствующую цену, поскольку у них почти везде есть связи. Он посмотрел на Глэйва.

- Я так понимаю, что персональному менеджеру Глэйву известны тайны Джексона?

- Конечно, - подтвердил гоблин. - Мы добровольно принесли клятву во время нашей первой встречи. Мы пришли к соглашению, что будет лучше, если информация останется конфиденциальной.

МакБрайд кивнул головой, обозначив понимание, и снова повернулся к Джексону.

- Я не могу и не буду в трезвом уме и здравой памяти давать слепую клятву, как вы того хотите, пока не буду хотя бы представлять, на что я подписываюсь этой клятвой хранить молчание.

Джексон задумался на несколько минут, а потом произнес три слова:

- Путешествие во Времени.

МакБрайд моргнул. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать эту фразу. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы обдумать сказанное. Это объясняло, почему Джексон организовал встречу через Гринготтс. Банк был один из нескольких относительно-постоянных учреждений, который любой магический житель ожидал бы обнаружить и в прошлом, и в будущем.

- Я так понимаю, что речь идет о более, чем паре дней или недель, которые можно получить при помощи Маховика времени. - Прокомментировал МакБрайд.

Джексон кивнул, но ничем не выдал, о каком промежутке времени идет речь.

МакБрайд беззвучно выругался. _Ему сегодня не нужно было такого подарка. А если уж честно, то такого ему не надо в любой день. Это было гораздо хуже любого оперативника под прикрытием, который вдруг оказался раскрытым. И он не мог не задуматься, какого из богов он разозлили сегодня, что вляпался в эту __**кучу дерьма! **_

Веками люди, как магглы, так и наделенные магией, мечтали о путешествиях во времени. Но только магический мир оказался способен на подобное, даже если и знала об этом лишь малая часть. Путешествие назад во времени, даже на несколько часов, не говоря уж о нескольких днях, строго контролировалось любым магическим правительством по всему миру, включая то, когда и почему человеку позволено совершить это путешествие, а самое главное, кому это разрешено. Частично из-за боязни вреда, который человек причинит случайно или специально, путешествуя назад более, чем на пару часов или дней, а частично из-за боязни того, какой хаос может создать случайный путешественник. И хотя пока еще нет возможности путешествовать вперед во времени, некоторые из великих умов задумывались о том, что случится, если человек сможет прыгнуть вперед во времени, а потом вернуться назад в настоящее с теми знаниями, что он сможет собрать за время путешествия. Человек с подобной информацией сможет контролировать или уничтожить любое правительство или страну по своему желанию. И на сегодняшний день самый ужасный страх любого магического правительства, помимо очень могущественного Темного Лорда, нацеленного на покорение мира, стоял перед ним в кабинете в Гринготтсе в виде Дэниела Дэексона, заявляющего, что он совершил то, на что надеялись и чего боялись из-за возможных последствий великие умы мира сего.

Путешествие во времени считалось магическим эквивалентом спора о курице и яйце, только с ядерной начинкой, для тех, кому известно, что это возможно, а не является фэнтезийной мечтой магглов.

И хотя магглы еще не выяснили, как путешествовать во времени, даже им была известна опасность этого. Магглы называют ее _Парадокс дедушки__._ В основном, она сводится к следующему: _Человек отправляется в прошлое и случайно убивает своего дедушку, прежде чем появляется на свет его отец. И в результате этого он сам никогда не родится, так как же он может отправиться назад в прошлое и убить своего деда?_

В отличие от простых людей, волшебники знали, что этот парадокс очень легко может стать реальностью, если путешественник не будет очень, _очень_ осторожен. Все, что потребуется от этого человека, только получить в руки маховик времени и отправиться назад во времени на пару дней и сделать что-то не так против самого себя, кого-то из знакомых, или магического мира в целом. Или хуже. Если окажется, что какой-нибудь идеалист-волшебник или ведьма выяснят, как путешествовать во времени более, чем на несколько дней и специально сделает это, чтобы уничтожить кого-то, например, Волдеморта или Гарри Поттера, таким образом, породив парадокс дедушки в глобальном масштабе, вынудив историю идти другим направлением.

Чего никто до сих не смог определить, так это, насколько сильно можно изменить историю, удалив одну из центральных фигур. Будет ли уничтожено человечество? Или будет создано то, что простые люди называют альтернативным измерением?

Теперь все, что нужно было сделать МакБрайду, так это сообразить, как ему суметь найти кого-нибудь за пределами Гринготтса достаточно быстро, чтобы схватить Джексона... при этом не дав ему повода для подозрений и не разозлив гоблинов. _Правила были довольно просты: Не имеет значения, было ли путешествие во времени совершено специально или случайно. Любой путешественник во времени, попавший назад на больший срок, чем на то способен маховик времени, при обнаружении должен быть захвачен и задержан, прежде чем он сможет причинить хоть какой-то вред._

Как будто прочитав мысли МакБрайда, Джексон наградил его понимающей улыбкой и произнес:

- Я более чем уверен, что вы пытаетесь придумать, как позвать кого-нибудь сюда, дабы убедиться, что я соответствующе схвачен, прежде чем смогу вызвать парадокс. Но вы должны понять, что происходит нечто большее, чем вам известно, и некоторые вещи я не имею право рассказать вам даже после получения клятвы. Я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого, но вы должны поверить, когда я скажу, что помещение меня под "обеспечивающий арест" или как вы там это называете, причинит гораздо больший вред для всего мира, чем все, что я бы мог сделать, вместе взятое, хотя бы потому, что вы совершите тот самый парадокс, который пытаетесь предотвратить.

/Ты произнес это так, как будто у тебя было разрешение на путешествие во времени, и ты был послан сюда по определенным причинам./ - Не мог не прокомментировать Гарри.

Дэниел мысленно пожал плечами.

/Я не планировал этого путешествия, но если пророчество Мирддина верно, тогда в твой подвал меня перенесли неизвестные силы, стоящие выше Древних. Так что, технически, это может быть так./

МакБрайд скептически на него посмотрел.

- Если вас послал сюда из будущего Департамент магии США, тогда почему вы тут же не пришли в посольство? Зачем связываться с гоблинами, чтобы организовать встречу?

Джексон пожал плечами и произнес.

- Я не могу больше ничего вам сказать, пока вы не дадите мне клятвы.

Ноздри МакБрайда раздувались от гнева.

- Дадите ли вы мне клятву, что не собираетесь вредить маггловскому или магическому мирам, и что вы не будете использовать знание будущего ради личной выгоды, прежде чем я дам вам взамен требуемую от меня клятву?

- Тогда мы вступим в область семантики, - возразил Дэниел. - Потому как, то, что я могу посчитать помощью для одного человека, другой может счесть нанесением вреда.

МакБрайд мысленно согласился, что Джексон сказал правду. То, что один человек посчитает помощью, другой может рассматривать, как вред.

- Тогда поклянетесь ли вы, что ваше знание будущего не будет использоваться для контроля над маггловским или магическим мирами? Также, что вы не будете использовать его для влияния на экономику миров? И не разделите эти знания с другими, кто мог бы использовать их в подобных целях?

Джексон кивнул.

- Если вы дадите мне требуемую клятву, то я согласен поклясться в ответ. Как я уже говорил, я дам клятву, что все, рассказанное сегодня, насколько мне известно, ни в коей мере не несет угрозы любой разумной расе, независимо от принадлежности к магическому или немагическому мирам. О том, кто я такой, известно лишь гоблинам. И, как вы уже выяснили, они дали мне клятву конфиденциальности.

- Вы и вправду ожидаете, что я дам клятву, что не оставит мне путей извещения других в случае, если вы внезапно станете представлять из себя угрозу? - Настаивал МакБрайд.

Джексон снова задумался.

- Ваши подозрения вполне справедливы, но я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не могу рисковать и дать вам возможность произнести клятву, дающую вам лазейку? И если вы решите, что я представляю угрозу миру, основываясь лишь на своем собственном мнении о моих действиях, то получите возможность рассказать об этом всем, кому пожелаете? И это, не говоря о том, что если кому-то станет известно, что вы разговаривали с путешественником во времени, то они могут поинтересоваться, что полезного вы узнали... для них. Знание о будущем, которое может случайно соскользнуть с моего языка. И оно будет представлять такую же опасность, как и сказанное лично мной.

МакБрайд вынужден был согласиться, что это было важным моментом. Но потом, вспомнив, что гоблинам известно о Джексоне, он предложил:

- А что, если мы позволим решать третьей стороне?

- Кому? - Спросил Джексон.

МакБрайд посмотрел на Глэйва.

- Персональный менеджер Глэйв, если мистер Джексон даст свое согласие, то согласитесь ли вы выступить в качестве последней инстанции, оценивающей мое мнение о том, достаточно ли его, чтобы освободить меня от клятвы молчания, если я посчитаю, что действия вышеназванного лица будут нести серьезную угрозу магическому или немагическому мирам?

Дэниел посмотрел на Глэйва и снова пожал плечами.

- Персональный менеджер Глэйв, выбор будет за вами и вашим народом. У меня нет возражений против вас в качестве последней инстанции, решающего, стоит ли или нет освободить мистера МакБрайда от его клятвы, если он предоставит достаточные доказательства того, что я являюсь угрозой магическому или немагическому мирам.

Глэйв несколько минут не говорил ни слова, а потом кивнул.

- Я буду гарантом безопасности его клятвы и освобожу его, если потребуется. В случае, если я буду не способен сделать это, тогда я назначу другого для принятия решения. Это приемлемо, мистер МакБрайд?

МакБрайд кивнул.

Джексон задумался над ситуацией и понял, что МакБрайд упустил кое-что очень важное. Если Дэниел когда-нибудь все-таки решит заняться глобальным завоеванием, как, например, Гоа'улды или Орай, то мужчина станет первым, кого он уберет со своего пути, поскольку ему было известно, что Джексон – путешественник во времени.

/Но вы ведь не собираетесь этого делать, не так ли?/ - Обеспокоенно спросил мальчик.

/Нет,/ - заверил его Дэниел. - /Я знаю парочку людей, которые даже на секунду не засомневались бы, если бы рассматривали мужчину, как угрозу, но, к счастью для МакБрайда, я ценю жизнь и буду бороться, защищая ее, даже ценой собственной./

Когда Гарри ничего не ответил, Дэниел взял перо и быстро написал что-то на отдельных листках пергамента, а потом вручил их МакБрайду.

- Полагаю, раз уж мы пришли к соглашению, это будут слова наших клятв.

МакБрайд прочитал обе клятвы и спустя некоторое время согласно кивнул.

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

Как только обе стороны произнесли клятвы и уселись за стол, МакБрайд задал первый вопрос.

- На сколько лет вас откинуло назад?

Джексон в очередной раз пожал плечами.

- На десяток или около того.

МакБрайд поморщился. Это было не так плохо, как если бы он пришел из еще более далекого будущего.

- И почему вы здесь?

- Без понятия. С другой стороны, мое присутствие спасло жизнь.

Ответ Джексона ошеломил МакБрайда настолько, что на пару мгновений повисла тишина.

- Вы не знаете, почему были посланы назад?

- Мое путешествие не было запланировано. Одно мгновение я был в своем собственном времени, а в следующее оказался здесь. Я верю в то, что был послан сюда, как минимум, спасти жизнь. - И Джексон снова пожал плечами. - Однако, я сделал это экспромтом и больше постарался не высовываться.

- Чью жизнь? - Прервал его МакБрайд, чувствуя, как его внутренности завязываются в узел. Если это был кто-то, кто должен был умереть, то события уже должны быть безнадежно испорченными.

- Гарри Поттера.

- Гарри Поттера? Мальчик, пережившего проклятие _Avada__Kedavra__?_ **Того самого** Гарри Поттера? - МакБрайд удивился подобному заявлению.

Согласно его источникам, на данный момент мальчик находился в Хогвартсе на третьем курсе обучения, и не было никаких отчетов о нападении на него. Как и большая часть магического сообщества большинства стран, они не излучали неумирающее преклонение перед тем, что творил Дамблдор с магическим сообществом Британии. Поэтому Америка следила за Поттером, насколько это было возможно, хотя этого и не было достаточно, учитывая тот уровень безопасности, который установил Дамблдор вокруг мальчика. Большая часть информации получалась из вторых, если не из третьих, рук. Даже контакты в Отделе Тайн, появившиеся во время Второй Мировой, не могли получить достаточно информации по месторасположению мальчика. И МакБрайд знал, как это уязвляло их чувство гордости. Также находящихся у власти вне Британии беспокоил тот факт, что до этого лета провидцы всех стран, большая часть которых находилась на службе у правительства, спрашивала о здоровье Поттера, заявляя, что мальчик находится в опасности. Однако, когда их переживания и предупреждения передавались Дамблдору или любому другому представителю Британии в МСЖ, они бесконечно заявляли одно и то же: мальчик в порядке, в безопасности и хорошо защищен.

Помощник МакБрайда, Корделия Чейз, которую посещали спонтанные видения, некоторые из которых касались молодого Поттера, в конце июля пришла к нему и заявила, что Поттер теперь вне опасности. После консультации с провидцами США и других стран быстро подтвердилось сказанное. И это было очень странно, учитывая, что как раз в это время из Азкабана сбежал Блэк, и предположительно охотился на мальчика.

_А не в это ли время появился Джексон? Спас ли он Поттера от Блэка? Поэтому Блэка никто не может найти?_

- Да, - подтвердил Джексон. - Кое-кто избил его до смерти, или, если быть точным, он умер бы, если бы я не вмешался.

Желая узнать, почему слухи об атаке не распространились по волшебному миру, особенно учитывая, насколько пристально он наблюдает за Поттером, МакБрайд скептически спросил:

- Это невозможно. Вы не смогли бы спрятать нападение на Гарри Поттера. Это было бы на первой странице "Ежедневного Пророка", как минимум, особенно учитывая тот уровень безопасности, который, по заявлению Дамблдора и Министерства, окружает Поттер.

- Не было бы, если нападение прикрыл сам Альбус Дамблдор при помощи министра магии Корнелиуса Фаджа. - На лице Джексона заиграла неуверенная улыбка. - Они ведь не могли позволить тому, чтобы предположительная защита Поттера была поставлена под вопрос. Это также вытащило бы на свет скелет, который Дамблдор так скрывает за занавесом лжи. Лично я сомневаюсь, что даже Фаджу известна вся правда. Он показался мне человеком, заботящимся лишь о собственной выгоде, и к черту всех остальных. Если бы он считал, что хоть что-то из организованного для Гарри Дамблдором вдруг укусит его за задницу, то продал бы дирктора настолько быстро, что это было бы даже не смешно.

МакБрайд задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника. Выглядело так, что нападающим Джексон выставляет не Блэка. Фактически, из его речи, было похоже, что он познакомился с той стороной Дамблдора, о которой многие подозревали, но никто не видел. МакБрайд даже не знал, следует ли ему чувствовать себя удивленным или польщенным, теперь, когда правительство Британии, а также Дамблдор, оказались, фигурально выражаясь, закиданными тухлыми яйцами. И сделано это было ни кем иным, как американцем.

Желая подтвердить свои подозрения о том, почему Блэка никто не видел с момента его побега, МакБрайд спросил:

- Это Блэк атаковал Поттера? Вы разобрались с ним? Поэтому никто не видел его с момента побега из Азкабана?

- Нет, - грустно ответил Джексон. - И хотя Блэк – одна из причин, по которой я хотел бы поговорить с вами, Гарри избил до смерти его собственный дядя.

- Его дядя? - Припомнив, как часто провидцы выражали беспокойство по поводу Поттера, МакБрайд готов был поспорить, что дядя избил мальчика не в первый раз. - Насколько все было плохо?

Джексон некоторое время молчал, а потом произнес:

- Он его почти убил. Это стало кульминацией почти двенадцати лет в Аду. До того, как пойти в Хогвартс, к Гарри относились как к чему-то среднему между рабом и мальчиком для битья. И я готов поспорить, что эти избиения, как минимум, несколько раз заходили слишком далеко.

- И как это скрывали? - Поинтересовался МакБрайд. - Если уж ни кто другой, то хотя бы маггловская полиция должна была вмешаться.

- Думаю, Дамблдор изменил воспоминания всех стоящих у власти, кто знал и мог забрать мальчика от родственников. После того, как я излечил худшие из ранений, полученных при последнем избиении, я перенес Гарри в Св.Барта, но в больнице об этом никто не вспомнит, спасибо Дамблдору и Министерству. - Ответил Дэниел. - Единственная причина, по которой об этом помним и я, и Гарри, так это потому, что Дамблдор не знал о моем присутствии, когда пытался стереть воспоминания Гарри об атаке его дяди.

- Вы хотите сказать, что Дамблдор пытался обливиэйтить тринадцатилетнего мальчика? - Прорычал МакБрайд. - Зачем?

- Да. - Подтвердил Джексон. - Что же касается второго вопроса, то я считаю, что он старается выдрессировать Гарри, как собак Павлова. Я пока не уверен, для чего, но подозрения имеются. Особенно, учитывая то, что Дамблдору нужно, чтобы Гарри добровольно возвращался в дом своих родственников, чего бы не случилось, если бы мальчик помнил о том, как дядя его едва не убил. Лично я считаю, учитывая события, произошедшие, пока Поттер учился в школе, что Дамблдор старается натренировать Гарри на роль добровольной жертвы для магического народа Британии.

Чтобы там ни говорил Дамблдор, он в первую очередь был политиком. А МакБрайд знал, что политики очень искусны в манипулировании людьми, дабы заставить их делать то, что в обычной ситуации они никогда не сделают. Поэтому он не сомневался в утверждении Дэниела о том, что Дамблдор для чего-то готовит отпрыска Поттеров. Вот только проблема была в том, что он ничего не мог с этим поделать... _по крайней мере, пока_. Но он может сделать кое-что с немагическими родственниками Поттера. Правильные слова нужным людям, и они внезапно обнаружат в своей жизни кучу проблем.

- И кто же его родственники?

- Они не должны вас волновать. Я уже предпринял шаги для изъятия Гарри из-под их опеки. - Ответил Джексон.

- Они должны быть наказаны за свои действия! – Протестуя, прорычал МакБрайд.

- Если учесть, что никто не помнит о том, что они причинили вред Гарри, то каким образом в немагическом мире будет возбуждено дело? - Напомнил ему Дэниел. - И не забывайте, Дамблдор сделает все, что в его силах, лишь бы быть уверенным, что подобного _**никогда**_ не произойдет. К тому же, учитывая их поведение, родственники Гарри рано или поздно нарвутся на проблемы. И в этот раз уже не будет Дамблдора, чтобы их защитить. В конце концов, они получат по заслугам.

Недовольно ворча, МакБрайд, скрепя сердцем, согласился с Джексоном. Давно известен факт, что если кто-то считает себя безнаказанным, то менять свое поведение он не будет. И американец также был вынужден согласиться с Джексоном по поводу того, что родственников Поттера поймают сразу же, как только их защитник потеряет причины для их спасения. А если еще учесть данную клятву, то МакБрайд не сможет никому рассказать о нападении на Поттера, независимо от того, насколько ему самому хотелось бы воздать тем людям по заслугам. Он люто ненавидел тех, кто издевается над детьми. МакБрайд сделал мысленное примечание установить слежку за действиями Дамблдора и попросить Корделию порыться в прошлых делах старика. У Дамблдора не может не быть скелетов в шкафу. Вся фишка была в том, чтобы найти их, и Корделия была очень хороша в вынюхивании чужих секретов. Дамблдору пришлось хорошо постараться, чтобы создать этот свой образ доброго дедушки, образ мага, якобы заинтересованного только в помощи другим. Будет сложно его разрушить, но сделать это необходимо. Этот человек сознательно способствовал и содействовал насилию над ребенком. И МакБрайд намеревался приложить все усилия для того, чтобы вставить как можно больше палок ему в колеса. Скорее всего, ему мало, что удастся. Но даже легкое раздражение иногда может привести к большим изменениям.

- Так что вам от меня нужно, раз уж вы заявляете, что все, что касается мистера Поттера, у вас под контролем? - Поинтересовался МакБрайд.

Дэниел глубоко вздохнул. Они как раз подошли к главной причине этой встречи.

- Мне необходимы бумаги для Гарри, доказывающие его американское гражданство, а также всю сопутствующую документацию, которой обладает любой рожденный в Америке человек. К началу Нового года я буду его официальным опекуном в магическом и немагическом мирах. Но мне необходимо, чтобы все документы оказались оформлены без ведома Дамблдора или министерства, пока не станет слишком поздно.

На лице МакБрайда появилось задумчивое выражение.

- Получить паспорт и все остальное, необходимое для мира магглов, не составит труда. Но у меня нет контактов в магической Британии, чтобы провернуть подобную операцию.

- Я об этом уже позаботился, благодаря Глэйву и его людям. - Заверил его Дэниел. - К тому же, если Гарри и я решим уехать, то мы не будем пользоваться магическими средствами. Я заметил, что магический народ Британии почти ничего не знает о том, как работают вещи в немагической части мира. И я намерен использовать это против них.

МакБрайд усмехнулся.

- Они слегка отстают... где-то на век.

- На век? - Хмыкнул Дэниел. - Вообще-то, я считаю, что точнее будет сказать на два.

МакБрайд снова сосредоточился на деле.

- Я позабочусь о ваших бумагах, но не думаю, что в них должно значится имя Поттера. У министерства магии имеется несколько тайных сотрудников среди магглов, которые сообщат им о том, что они должны знать. Какое имя вы намерены оформить в бумагах?

/У тебя есть на примете имя, под которым ты хотел бы жить, Гарри?/ - Спросил Дэниел.

/Не знаю./ - Ответил мальчик. - /Я никогда об этом не задумывался. Я всегда был Гарри Поттером./

/Что ж, тогда следует взять что-то полностью противоположное твоему обычному имени, данному при рождении./ - Дэниел на пару секунд задумался, а потом предложил. - /Как насчет Уильяма Александра О'Нилла?/

/Мне вот интересно, что скажет Джек о твоем выборе фамилии?/ - Не мог удержаться и не прокомментировать мальчик.

/Не многое./ - Возразил Джексон. - /Джек – немногословный человек. Так ты хочешь взять это имя?/

/Почему бы нет./ - Гарри мысленно пожал плечами. - /Не то, чтобы я намеревался его долго использовать./

- Пусть он будет в бумагах под именем Уильяма Александра О'Нилла. - Потребовал Дэниел. - Как только они будут готовы, сообщите об этом персональному менеджеру Глэйву. Он уже сказал, что сообщит мне сразу же, как только можно будет забрать все бумаги. А я свяжусь с вами и организую их передачу.

- Хорошо. - Согласился МакБрайд. - Что-то еще?

- Только одно. Можно ли через МСЖ вынудить Британское министерство магии собрать суд для Сириуса Блэка?

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

- Гермиона, учитывая количество книг в библиотеке, зачем тебе тратить время на книжный магазин в один из немногих деньков, свободных от школы? - Протестовал Рон. - Ты знаешь, что значит отдых? Это означает, что нужно развлекаться. А не то, что мы должны зайти в книжный в Хогсмиде только для того, чтобы ты смогла прикупить еще книг, которые, скорее всего, я буду вынужден тащить на себе обратно.

Открывая дверь в «Колокольчик, книга и свеча», Гермиона наградила друга безнадежным взглядом.

- Я ищу книгу не для себя, а в подарок Гарри.

- Ты собираешься подарить Гарри его собственный "Квиддич сквозь Века"? - Спросил следовавший за девочкой Рон.

- В жизни есть и другие вещи, помимо _Квиддича_, Рон! - Надменно ответила Гермиона, проигнорировав взгляд, брошенный в ее сторону за посягательство на святое. – Я хочу посмотреть, есть ли у них продвинутые книги по рунам. Гарри в них, как рыба в воде, и я подумала, что он оценит более продвинутую книгу.

- А я считаю, что он больше оценит книгу по Защите от Темных Сил. - Высказал свое мнение Рон.

Гермиона ничего не сказала, продолжая просматривать названия книг по рунам.

Пару минут наблюдений за тем, как Гермиона достает то одну, то другую книгу с полок и бормочет что-то себе под нос, и Рон начал скучать. И решил погулять по магазину. Проходя по рядам, он заметил, как несколько пожилых ведьм указывают на кого-то в конце магазинчика, и услышал, как одна из них пробормотала:

- Безобразие! Одеваться, как не пойми кто! Разве не мог он одеться соответствующим образом прежде, чем появиться на людях, независимо от того, что привык носить у себя дома! Сегодня в городе полно юных впечатлительных умов. Последнее, что нужно, так это, чтобы они начали думать, что **подобное** считается модным! - Фыркнула ведьма.

Слова старой ведьмы возбудили интерес Рона, поэтому он отправился посмотреть на человека, настолько рассердившего старушку. В конце магазина мальчик обнаружил одетого в странную мантию мужчину, изучающего толстую книгу. Его мантия очень походила на те, что Рон видел на разрушителях проклятий в Египте. Вот только у тех они не были синими. Потом мальчик вспомнил комментарий Гарри за завтраком о том, что его кузена будет легко признать, поскольку последний будет в пустынной мантии.

Поспешив к Гермионе, он прошипел:

- Гермиона! Кажется, я только что видел кузена Гарри.

- Где? - Потребовала Гермиона, желая посмотреть на мужчину, который считал, что может забрать Гарри от его друзей.

- Там! - Рон указал в конец магазинчика.

Гермиона быстро направилась в указанную другом сторону.

Подойдя к мужчине с золотисто-каштановыми волосами, одетого в синюю пустынную мантию, она резко остановилась, услышав его бормотание:

- Почему даже магическая книга рун ссылается на Баджа? Он – идиот.

Девочка в шоке распахнула глаза и все, что она собиралась высказать мужчине о его намерениях забрать Гарри из дома и от друзей, вылетело у нее из головы, стоило услышать слова этого мужчины... этого американца, оскорбляющего человека, о котором у ее преподавателя по Древним Рунам сложилось очень высокое мнение. Не имело значения, что этот мужчина был кузеном Гарри. Она не собиралась позволить ему оскорблять хорошо известного ученого! Профессор Бабблинг с уважением относилась к работам мистера Баджа. И для Гермионы этого было достаточно!

- Я должна вам сказать, сэр, что сэр Эрнест Альфред Томпсон Уоллис Бадж, хоть и сквиб, но не идиот. Он считался величайшим лингвистом своего времени, говорил, как минимум, на пяти языках. Его работы по египетской иероглифике считаются основой для всех египтологов. А его перевод египетской "_Книги Мертвых_" открыл для нас уникальный мир древних египтян и их рунической системы. Он также написал одни из самых ранних и наиболее известных книг по паранормальным явлениям.

Дэниел слышал хихиканье Гарри из-за полностью предсказуемого ответа на оскорбление книги и написавшего ее человека, пока сам Джексон смотрел на девочку, делая вид, что не знает ее.

- А, да, _Золотой_ _Бау__. _Кто вы? Вы слишком молоды, чтобы быть авторитетным египтологом, разрушителем заклятий или хотя бы мастером рун.

- Гермиона Грейнджер. На данный момент, студентка Хогвартса, обучающаяся под руководством профессора Батшебы Бабблинг, нашего преподавателя древних рун. - Злобно ответил девочка. - Я дополнительно изучала египетские иероглифы под руководством профессора Бабблинг, помимо древних рун. Профессор Бабблинг верит в то, что я последую по ее стопам и стану мастером рун. И к вашему сведению, сэр, работы сэра Эрнеста Баджа считаются основой не только в изучаемом по нашей программе, но и в любом направлении древних рун, имеющих отношение к египетским иероглифам. И, кстати, кто вы?

- Я – Дэниел Джексон, у меня докторская степень в трех немагических науках - археологии, антропологии и лингвистике, - и магистерская по древним рунам. На данный момент я свободно говорю и читаю более чем на тридцати языках, и имею более чем достаточно навыков, чтобы изъясняться еще, как минимум, на пяти. Сейчас я выступаю в качестве посредника для магического и немагического правительств Соединенных Штатов. - Ответил мужчина. - Что же касается вашего заявления касательно того, что работы Баджа – основа всех работ по древним рунам и, тем более, египтологии, то, боюсь, мне придется сказать вам следующее, мисс Грейнджер. Скорее всего, ваша профессор Бабблинг одна из немногих, кто так думает. Работы Баджа лишь кратко упоминаются в посещенных мной школах, поскольку дальнейшие исследования показали, что его переводы были ошибочны, особенно в том, что касается его интерпретации египетской "_Книги Мертвых_". Если правильно перевести иероглифы, то множество магических заклинаний и рун, которые раньше посчитали изначально провальными из-за неправильного перевода, вызванного работами Баджа, произвели в магии фурор.

- Вы ошибаетесь! - Выплюнула Гермиона. - Профессор Бабблинг – мастер Рун. Если бы работы Баджа больше не имели смысла, тогда она не учила бы нас по ним. Преподаватели, особенно те, кто получил звание мастера, не будут давать ложные знания!

- Вы в этом так уверены? - Возразил Дэниел. - Хогвартсом руководит Совет Попечителей, который диктует, что преподавать, впрочем, как и министерство магии. Они не горят желанием, чтобы магические жители Британии думали, что давно уже отстают и считаются неразвитой страной всеми государствами мира, за исключением Европы. Я провел кое-какие исследования касательно Хогвартса, поскольку сюда ходит мой кузен, и хорошо осведомлен о том, что после окончания этой школы, если он решит покинуть Британию, то ему придется проучиться, как минимум, еще пять лет, чтобы хотя бы надеяться соответствовать стандартам магического общества вне Европы.

- Вы ошибаетесь! - Гермиона сжала кулаки. Она и вправду хотела ударить мужчину за его слова. - Хогвартс – лучшая школа магии! Я провела свои исследования перед тем, как пойти сюда!

- А вы исследовали _**все**_ магические школы мира или только европейские? - Спросил Джексон с мягкой улыбкой на устах. - Если вы сравнивали лишь с европейскими школами, Дурмстрангом и Бобатоном, тогда вы правы. Но если вам удалось бы получить информацию о школах Америки или Азии... ох, простите, я забыл, что министерство не желает, чтобы кто-то в магической Британии знал, что у них есть выбор, где обучаться, кроме Европы, если студенты об этом раньше не знали. Разве вы раньше не задавались вопросом, что если в мире есть только _**три**_ магических школы, то почему они не набиты студентами из других стран, помимо тех, кто проживает в этих странах? Я хочу сказать, что если бы Хогвартс, Дурмстранг или Бобатон оказались единственными школами магии, то остальные дети должны были ходить сюда.

- Американцы ходят в Салемский Институт Ведьм. - Вставил Рон, вставая рядом с подругой. Он постарался помочь ей, поскольку Гермиона, кажется, зашла в тупик.

- Помимо прочих. - Согласился Джексон. - А вы?

- Рон Уизли. - Произнес мальчик и протянул руку. Любой, кто способен поддержать спор с Гермионой, но при этом не выглядеть и не звучать всезнайкой, был для него своим человеком.

- Дэниел Джексон. - Ответил мужчина, пожав руку. - Я как раз объяснял мисс Грейнджер, что Хогвартс, Дурмстранг и Бобатон отнюдь не единственные школы магии в мире.

- Конечно, нет! - Удивленно ответил Рон. - Было бы фирменным кошмаром, если бы это оказалось реальностью. В смысле, вы можете себе представить, как умудриться одновременно собрать всех со всех уголков земли в определенной школе? К тому же, не все говорят на одном и том же языке, так что это был бы кошмар, а не учеба, особенно, когда ты не понимаешь своего преподавателя.

- Или замедлялся бы процесс обучения, поскольку учителя вынуждены были бы повторять один и тот же курс на разных языках. - Согласился Дэниел. - Самый большой недостаток в заклинании перевода состоит в том, что если тебе неизвестно соответствующее слово на другом языке, то в итоге можно нечаянно оскорбить кого-то без злого умысла. И это, если забыть о различных культурных и религиозных особенностях в разных странах. Это и вправду не самая лучшая идея - пренебрегать чьими-то религиозными или культурными верованиями.

- И не говорите! - Согласился Рон. Он столкнулся с этой ситуацией в Египте. И это оказалось единственным, что не понравилось мальчику во всем путешествии.

- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что людям в магической Британии известно о школах в других странах? - Спросил Джексон.

- Ага, конечно. Надо родиться в пещере или быть магглорожденным, чтобы не знать об этом! - Ответил Рон.

- А вы можете назвать мне причины, по которым преподаватели, отправляющиеся к магглорожденным, не говорят им о других школах? - Задал вопрос Дэниел.

Рон почесал голову.

- Ну... Во-первых, почему они захотят ходить куда-то еще? В смысле, я бы не хотел без определенной необходимости ходить в школу в Египте. Во время нашего посещения этой страны летом мы нигде не смогли найти бекона. А я люблю бекон! Билл рассказал, что в Египте его не найти, поскольку одной из составляющей веры как магического, так и немгаического населения является не употребление в еду свинины. И я бы просто ненавидел десять месяцев в году, проведенных там. Следует идти в школу, которая находится там, где ты родился и вырос. Там, где тебе все хорошо известно и удобно. Кроме того, если человек не спрашивает, то зачем ему говорить?

- Но я спрашивала! - Наконец-то возразила девочка.

- И как именно вы поставили вопрос? - Поинтересовался Дэниел.

- Я попросила профессора МакГонагалл рассказать мне о школах, равных по уровню/качеству обучения, которое, как она сказала, я буду получать, если пойду в Хогвартс. - Ответил девочка.

Дэниел кивнул.

- И поскольку единственными равными по уровню обучения в Хогвартсе являются европейские школы, она рассказала вам только о Дурмстранге и Бобатоне.

- Нет! Профессор МакГонагалл не солгала мне! - Возразила Гермиона.

- Я и не говорил этого. - Произнес Джексон. - Она сказала вам правду. Но ваша постановка вопроса позволила ей умолчать о том, о чем она не хотела вас уведомлять. Поэтому она предоставила вам только ту информацию, о которой вы спрашивали. Гарри рассказал мне о вашей слепой вере в написанное на бумаге и в вышестоящие личности. Это не всегда хорошо. Поскольку это останавливает вас от того, чтобы спрашивать и ставить их под сомнение, когда вы видите, что они не правы. У всех, даже у матери Терезы, есть скрытые мотивы. Даже если это просто касается того, чтобы пережить рабочий день и получить за это деньги.

- О, и какие же скрытые мотивы у профессора МакГонагалл? - Злобно потребовала ответа Гермиона.

- Получить деньги ваших родителей. - Ответил Дэниел таким тоном, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете. - Хогвартс не та школа, которую посещают бесплатно. Плата за обучение составляет две тысячи галлеонов в год только за основные курсы и проживание, что по сегодняшнему обменному курсу 5 фунтов к 1 галлеону составляет десять тысяч фунтов в год. После перехода на третий курс Хогвартс получает дополнительную плату в количестве пятисот фунтов в год за каждый выбранный дополнительный курс, которых обычно не более трех. Таким образом, получается еще пятнадцать сотен фунтов в год в течение последующих четырех лет. В итоге, Хогвартс получает, как минимум, четырнадцать-двадцать тысяч галлеонов за все семилетнее обучение. Зачем им говорить, что в Америке или где-то еще есть школы лучше, чем Хогвартс, и рисковать потерять ваши деньги за обучение? И это если забыть про то, что они рискуют потерять новую или, мне следует сказать, _возрожденную_ линию крови для магической Британии...

- Гермиона взяла больше трех дополнительных курсов. - Прервал мужчину Рон. - Хотя Гарри и я так и не поняли, как она умудряется справляться со всеми.

- А мне вот интересно, откуда у нее столько _времени_.

Заметив ударение на последнем слове и взгляд, которым ее наградил Джексон, Гермиона решила быстро отвлечь кузена Гарри и Рона, прежде чем мужчина сможет выяснить ее секрет. Тот, кто работает на магическое министерство, должен знать о маховиках времени.

- Возрожденная линия крови? О чем вы говорите? Что такое _возрожденная линия крови_?

Джескон улыбнулся так, словно знал, что пыталась сделать девочка, но все равно ответил на ее вопрос.

- Сомневаюсь, что вы – первая в своей семье, способная к магии. Я уверен, если вы проведете магическую генеалогическую проверку, то обнаружите, как и в случае с матерью Гарри, что вы, скорее всего, первая из длинной череды латентов, кто смог овладеть достаточным количеством магии для ее использования. Большинство из тех, кто считает себя первым в роду, в действительности таковыми не являются, а оказываются первыми в семье на протяжении длительного времени.

- Вы врете! – Выдавила из себя Гермиона. - Если бы это было хорошо известным фактом, тогда профессор МакГонагалл удостоверилась бы, чтобы я прошла проверку.

- И что заставляет вас думать, что она знала? - Джексона похоже не беспокоило, насколько разгневана девочка. - Это известно только в узких кругах, и я сомневаюсь, что они хотели бы, чтобы подобное знание нарушило баланс сил.

- Тогда нам сказал бы профессор Дамблдор! - Возразила Гермиона. - Он занимает соответствующую должность, чтобы знать подобное!

- Именно. И зачем ему нарушать создавшийся баланс? - Продолжил гнуть свою линию Джексон. - Сохраняя молчание и действуя так, как будто он находится на стороне тех, кого магическая Британия называет рожденными от магглов, он получает их преданность и веру. Они верят в него и добровольно согласны делать для него все, поскольку считают, что он действует в их лучших интересах, принимая их пожелания близко к сердцу. Я понимаю, что, скорее всего, вы собираетесь отрицать это даже самой себе, но это жестокий урок, который необходимо выучить. Те, кто находится у власти, всегда действуют только в своих лучших интересах, но совершаемое ими не всегда будет в ваших интересах. И я также дам вам еще один совет. Я уверен, что вы знакомы с утверждением, что _Историю пишут победители_. Помните об этом. Ни одна книга, написанная об определенном периоде времени или человеке, **никогда** не будет беспристрастна. Они всегда пишутся людьми, имеющими свои скрытые мотивы: скрыть что-то неприятное и заставить вас вообще забыть об этом, либо настроить вас на определенный курс действий, который считается правильным или справедливым и выдается за Великое Благо.

- Вы не правы! - Прорычала Гермиона. - Профессор Дамблдор не Маккиавелли!

- О! Тогда скажите мне, где же мой кузен? Учитывая рассказанное мне Гарри в письмах о вас, мисс Грейнджер, и вас, мистер Уизли, я считал, что ваша троица будет вместе во время исследования Хогсмида.

- Гарри получил отработку от директора. - Вставил Рон до того, как Гермиона успела его остановить.

- Хмм. - Джексон посмотрел на девочку. - И вы все еще настаиваете, что Дамблдор не имеет скрытых мотивов? Похоже, они имеются с моим кузеном, и, по крайней мере, часть этих мотивов состоит в том, чтобы держать его как можно дальше от меня.

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

Дэниел Джексон, сильно удивив Фоукса, возвратился в комнату в башне, которую покинул всего пару мгновений назад.

*_Что-то случилось, Светлый Лорд?_* - Обеспокоенно спросил феникс. - *_Я думал, вы будете отсутствовать большую часть дня_.*

- Нет, я завершил все дела, которые были необходимы, и отсутствовал весь день. - Дэниел протянул руку так, чтобы Фоукс увидел на его запястье часы. Феникс не помнил, чтобы видел их раньше. - Мерлин оставил для нас часы в своем сейфе, чтобы мы могли путешествовать во времени. Я забрал, когда был в Гринготтсе на назначенной на сегодняшнее утро встрече. И это позволило мне провести все дела таким образом, что Дамблдор даже не узнает, что Гарри куда-то пропадал.

*_Мерлин и вправду был величайшим волшебником всех времен_.* - Пропел Фоукс.

- Да. И он продумал каждую мелочь. - Дэниел исчез из вида Фоукса, замененный Гарри Поттером.

*_Удачного дня, Гарри, Дэниел._* - Прокурлыкал Фоукс, пока Гарри снимал и прятал в карман часы, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов, а потом направлялся к выходу из башни, дабы присоединиться к друзьям за завтраком и отбыть назначенную отработку.

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

_Что ж, вот и переведена крайняя написанная на сегодняшний день Автором глава. Будем надеяться, что новые главы не заставят себя ждать… или хотя бы их не придется ждать еще полтора года…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 15.**

**Ни один план не переживает первой встречи с врагом****.**

В субботу после обеда, пока Дэниел встречался с Роном и Гермионой, Гарри направлялся к туалету плаксы Миртл. Джексон решил проверить, подойдет ли Тайная комната в качестве тренировочного помещения, где гриффиндорец сможет научиться использовать силы Древних. Мирддин сообщил, что планирует начать тренировать Гарри на рождественских каникулах, то есть уже через неделю. Так мальчику будет легче исчезать на некоторое время без необходимости отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Но прежде, чем начать тренировки, им нужно найти достаточно надежное помещение. Гарри предложил использовать Тайную комнату. Она находилась глубоко под Хогвартсом и должна была выдержать предстоящие занятия, ведь даже предсмертные судороги василиска не нанесли ей существенного ущерба.

Едва Поттер свернул в коридор, ведущий к туалету Миртл, как услышал:

- Пссст… Гарри!

Мальчик развернулся и увидел приближающихся к нему близнецов Уизли.

- А тебя нелегко поймать, - прокомментировал один из парней.

- Ага, - вставил второй, - мы даже подумали, что ты смог найти выход из замка, когда увидели тебя, идущего в этом направлении.

- Вы меня искали? – с подозрением спросил Гарри. – В смысле, я думал, что вы вместе с остальными в Хогсмиде.

- А мы уже были там и вернулись обратно, - пояснил близнец, которого Дэниел идентифицировал по магической подписи, как Фреда.

Потом снова заговорил Джордж:

- У нас есть для тебя подарок, который мы бы хотели вручить до нашего отъезда на рождественские каникулы. Идем с нами.

Близнецы отвели Гарри в пустой и покрытый толстым слоем пыли класс, расположенный дальше по коридору за туалетом Миртл.

Джордж закрыл дверь, и оба близнеца обернулись к Поттеру. Увидев их лучезарные улыбки, мальчик занервничал.

- У нас для тебя ранний рождественский подарок, Гарри! – произнес Джордж, а Фред в это время достал что-то из кармана штанов и разложил на очень пыльной парте.

Гарри уставился на большой квадратный пергамент, ожидая розыгрыша. Когда в течение нескольких минут ничего так и не произошло, он все-таки спросил:

- Что это, – он потыкал пергамент, - такое, и что оно должно делать?

Близнецы посмотрели на Гарри с таким выражением, будто он выжил из ума, а потом любовно погладили пергамент.

- Это… секрет нашего успеха.

- И как же кусок старого пергамента может быть секретом вашего успеха? – скептически спросил Поттер.

- Старый пергамент… _старый пергамент_, - Фред выглядел так, словно Гарри своим пренебрежительным замечанием об их подарке только что нанес ему смертельное оскорбление. – Пожалуйста, Джордж, объясни ему всю ценность нашего подарка!

- С радостью, - начал свой рассказ второй близнец. – Много лет тому назад, когда мы были молодыми и невинными…

Гарри фыркнул от смеха, а Дэниел мысленно засмеялся. Они оба были более чем уверены, что эта парочка никогда не была такой уж невинной.

- Да, более невинными, чем сейчас, - поправился Джордж и продолжил: – Мы только-только начали наше обучение и нарвались на неприятности в лице Филча…

Это заслужило еще один смешок от Гарри. Близнецы всегда попадали в неприятности с завхозом.

- Мы установили навозные бомбы в коридоре, и, по непонятной причине, Филчу это не понравилось, - услужливо влез Фред.

- Поэтому он затащил нас к себе в кабинет… - продолжил Джордж. – Он угрожал нам отработками …

- … четвертованием… - с ностальгией вспоминал Фред, - в общем, все как обычно.

Джордж решил вернуться к цели рассказа.

- По большей части, мы его игнорировали. И пока он ходил вокруг нас, громко отчитывая, мы заметили в кабинете ящик с пометкой «_Конфисковано_» и «_Особо опасно_».

У Гарри сложилось впечатление, что он знает, к чему все идет. И почувствовал, как Дэниел начал улыбаться вместе с ним.

- Что вы, двое злодеев, натворили?

- Злодеев? – Джордж выглядел оскорбленным подобным эпитетом. – Мы первосортные проказники! Лишь одна группа в Хогвартсе была лучше нас, и мы дарим тебе одно из самых великих сокровищ, созданных ими!

- И что же это такое? – Гарри повторил свой вопрос.

- Нам известно, что Филч так и не выяснил, как она работает, - продолжил Фред, нагнетая состояние неопределенности. – Иначе он бы точно уничтожил одну из их лучших работ.

Джордж кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Этот пергамент научил нас большему, чем все учителя Хогвартса, вместе взятые.

- И вы по-прежнему так и не сказали, что он делает, - напомнил им Поттер. – Я начинаю подозревать, что вы пытаетесь меня во что-то втянуть.

- Ах, ты нас убиваешь! – Фред наградил Гарри обиженным взглядом, а потом протянул палочку и постучал ей по пергаменту, сказав: - _Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость, и только шалость._

И младший гриффиндорец с удивлением увидел, как от места соприкосновения палочки с пергаментом побежали линии, похожие на паутину, расходясь радиально, пока они не заполнили всю страницу. А сверху появились написанные зелеными чернилами слова:

_Господа Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и Хвост!_

_Поставщики вспомогательных средств для волшебников-шалунов с гордостью представляют свое новейшее изобретение — КАРТУ МАРОДЕРОВ._

Изучив пергамент, Гарри понял, что это – карта Хогвартса с движущимися точками. Мальчику потребовалась еще секунда, чтобы сообразить, что все точки подписаны именами тех, кого они отображают. Поттер быстро проглядел карту, ища себя и молясь, чтобы имя Дэниела не оказалось рядом с его. Это вызовет очень неудобные вопросы, особенно учитывая произошедшее в прошлом году с Джинни, сестрой близнецов.

Пока братья поясняли различные свойства карты, Дэниел отметил:

/Очень полезная штука. Интересно, что заставило их отдать ее нам?/

- Вы уверены, что она вам больше не нужна? – спросил Гарри.

- Мы бы были не против оставить ее себе, но тебе карта явно нужнее. К тому же, мы уже узнали из нее все, что нам нужно, - объяснил Джордж. – С ее помощью ты сможешь избежать отработок и выбраться из Хогвартса в Хогсмид. Она также пригодится, если ты решишь немного поозорничать. Не забывай только, что ты и мы обязаны ей господам Лунатику, Хвосту, Бродяге и Сохатому, которые сделали все от них зависящее, чтобы новое поколение нарушителей правил было во всеоружии!

- И запомни, после использования карты нужно сказать: «_Шалость удалась_». Тогда она выключится. Иначе все смогут прочитать имеющуюся информацию, - предупредил мальчика Фред. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы артефакт попал в руки учителей. Он содрогнулся от мысли, на что окажется способен Снейп, обладая картой.

Гарри пообещал следовать правилам, и близнецы показали ему некоторые ходы, ведущие в Хогсмид, включая тот, который выходил в подвал Сладкого Королевства. Дэниел чуть не захлебнулся слюнями при мысли о всех запасах шоколада на расстоянии шага.

- Хотя сегодня тебе уже поздно идти в Хогсмид, - заметил Джордж, – но, начиная с этого момента, ты можешь притвориться, что согласен с попытками директора заключить тебя в замке, а потом выскользнуть за его пределы и встретиться с кузеном.

Гарри и Дэниел уловили скрытый смысл сообщения: «_И, таким образом, ты больше не будешь получать отработки_».

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

Вошедшая в кабинет МакГонагалл была настолько взволнованна, что директор не смог этого не заметить. А учитывая, что его заместитель всегда славилась относительным хладнокровием, Дамблдор сразу же проверил защиту замка, удостоверяясь, что не пропустил никаких потенциальных проблем. Его связь с чарами Хогвартса по-прежнему показывала, что все также, как и когда он вернулся из очередного неудачного путешествия, целью которого было обнаружение Дурслей и подтверждение того факта, что они не передали право опеки над Гарри неизвестному американцу.

Первые же слова из уст заместителя директора объяснили Дамблдору, кто же умудрился погладить ее против шерсти.

- Директор, думаю, вам стоит изменить мнение насчет используемой на данный момент стратегии сохранить мистера Поттера в безопасности. Я никогда в жизни не встречала ученика, который настолько неуважительно относился бы ко мне, как он сегодня!

Дамблдор вздохнул.

- Я так подозреваю, что мистер Поттер неуважительно повел себя во время его сегодняшней отработки с вами?

- Вы хотите сказать, во время отработки, которую он отказался **выполнять**, - сухо поправила его МакГонагалл.

Меньше всего Дамблдор ожидал услышать подобное заявление. Гарри Поттер, которого он знал, всегда был послушным мальчиком.

- Он не отбыл назначенную мной отработку?

- Нет, он появился на отработке, как я ему и велела, - пояснила МакГонагалл, – но отказался писать назначенные ему строки. Он заявил, что отказывается содействовать вашим попыткам держать его в качестве узника.

- Я не стараюсь удержать его, как узника, - бойко солгал Дамблдор. – Я стараюсь уберечь его от Сириуса Блэка.

- Ну, похоже, он видит все это совсем по-другому, - возразила МакГонагалл. – Мистер Поттер также заявил, что больше не собирается содействовать вам в ваших попытках контролировать его жизнь. Когда же я пригрозила ему исключением за высказанное неуважение по отношению к вам, как к директору, и ко мне, как к декану его факультета, он предложил мне попробовать это сделать. Даже сказал, что пойдет в свое общежитие и начнет паковать вещи, пока я ищу вас, чтобы кто-нибудь смог проводить его до Хогсмида, где он встретится с кузеном после исключения.

Дамблдор от шока потерял дар речи. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать нечто подобное.

- Я уверен, что мистер Поттер просто выразил свое неудовольствие в связи со сложившейся ситуацией. Я знаю, как он любит Хогвартс!

- Я бы не была настолько уверена на вашем месте, директор! – не согласилась МакГонагалл. – У меня такое чувство, что, если мы попытаемся удержать его от следующего похода в Хогсмид не из-за **настоящего** нарушения, то, как минимум, потеряем его, как студента, на следующий год.

- Мистер Поттер должен находиться в безопасности, - напомнил ей Дамблдор. – Не только от Блэка, но и от других вещей.

- Ну, мне по-прежнему кажется, что мистер Поттер не согласен с вашим представлением о безопасности, особенно, когда это касается Хогвартса, - снова возразила МакГонагалл. – И вполне очевидно, что мистер Поттер против ваших намерений завернуть его в вату и удерживать от встреч с кузеном.

- Я уверен, вы объяснили мистеру Поттеру, что Хогвартс – самая безопасная школа для него? К тому же, чары, защищающие замок, - самые неприступные в магическом мире. И они здесь для защиты _всех_ студентов, – уточнил Дамблдор, мысленно быстро пробегаясь по списку зелий и заклинаний, которые можно применить к молодому Поттеру, чтобы снова вернуть себе контроль над мальчишкой. И так же быстро ему пришлось отвергнуть эту идею. Мистер Поттер **весьма** публично показал свой гнев и заявил об отказе в сотрудничестве. Если он внезапно изменит свое мнение и начнет соглашаться с пожеланиями Дамблдора, то это вызовет ненужные вопросы, хотя бы уже от тех, кто хорошо знает мальчика. Он не мог рисковать и наложить _obliviate_на всех в школе, чтобы они забыли о поведении Гарри в последние три месяца. Это вызовет громы и молнии со стороны чистокровных, даже если на данный момент Фадж по вопросам Поттера у него в кармане.

- Я говорила об этом несколько раз, но мистер Поттер всегда отвечал мне напоминанием о домашнем питомце мистера Уизли, несмотря на тот факт, что я неоднократно заверила его, что крыса ни для кого не представляет угрозы. Мистер Поттер продолжал настаивать, что животное – взрослый анимаг, с которым необходимо разобраться, - ответила МакГонагалл. – Было вполне очевидно, что мистер Поттер не поверил мне, когда я заявила о безопасности питомца мистера Уизли. Однако он, пока еще, не обвинил меня в пренебрежении моими обязанностями декана. И единственная причина, по которой я еще не изолировала крысу, ваше уверение, что она не представляет угрозы детям.

- Так и есть, - заверил ее Дамблдор, хотя его совесть выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы напомнить: _он не представляет угрозы… пока_. – Я поговорю с мистером Поттером. Уверен, что смогу убедить мальчика понять наши мотивы.

- Я бы пожелала вам удачи, но, основываясь на личном опыте, сомневаюсь, что вы преуспеете, - МакГонагалл еле удержалась, чтобы не хмыкнуть с недоверием. Она, конечно, хотела, чтобы Гарри Поттер походил на свою мать и был спокойным и вежливым ребенком, но, похоже, мальчик начал проявлять черты характера отца, который мог быть очень упрямым бунтарем, если того требовали обстоятельства. Посчитав, что по данному вопросу они уже обсудили все необходимое, МакГонагалл решила поднять следующую тему, которая тоже включала в себя Поттера. – Есть еще кое-что, о чем следует позаботиться.

- И что же это? – вежливо спросил Дамблдор.

- Пока ваше внимание было сосредоточено на мистере Потере и попытках удержать его в безопасности от Блэка, вы пропустили кое-что, что может оказать влияние на мистера Поттера и остальных студентов школы, - просто ответила МакГонагалл.

Дамблдор несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, что же он умудрился пропустить.

- И что же это? – повторил он.

- Я никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь произнесу нечто подобное, но среди студентов возможен бунт, - все также просто пояснила профессор.

- Из-за чего? – удивился директор. Следящие за коридорами и общими гостиными картины не докладывали ни о каких проблемах.

- Из-за присутствия здесь мистера Поттера и того, как это влияет на их безопасность, – пояснила МакГонагалл. – Из разговоров с профессором Спраут и профессором Флитвиком за последний месяц некоторые магглорожденные и дети магов начинают задумываться, настолько ли хороша идея иметь мистера Поттера в нашей школе, учитывая все происшествия с момента его поступления. И хотя студенты гордятся возможностью учиться вместе с героем, они вряд ли сильно расстроятся его отсутствием. Одна из магглорожденных студенток с Райвенкло даже заявила профессору Флитвику, что в одном Поттер все-таки прав. Маггловские террористы сделают все, что в их силах, для достижения своих целей. И когда профессор Флитвик постарался заверить девочку, что с ними ничего не случится, ведь Блэк охотиться за Поттером, она ответила, что у нее имеются доказательства противного. Похоже, что в феврале она потеряла кузена, который только начал стажировку в британской компании в Америке. Этот кузен оказался убит маггловским террористом, который оставил бомбу в подземном гараже чего-то под названием Международный Торговый Центр в Штатах. Террорист был не согласен с политикой американского правительства, но решил ударить по гражданским, надеясь вселить в них ужас. И, таким образом, те заставят свое правительство уступить требованиям преступников.

- Но это было в маггловском мире, - напомнил Дамблдор. – Здесь такого никогда не случится. Мы остановим подобное задолго до его возникновения. Что же касается Блэка, то время, проведенное в Азкабане, гарантирует, что он сосредоточен лишь на одной цели: добраться до Гарри. Он не способен даже подумать о том, чтобы захватить заложников для обмена.

- Хотела бы я обладать вашей уверенностью, - вздохнула МакГонагалл. – Мне также стало известно, что некоторые магглорожденные начинают задумываться, стоит ли посещать Хогвартс, учитывая все произошедшее в замке, начиная с момента поступления мистера Поттера: происшествия с троллем и, в прошлом году, с наследником Слизерина. Добавьте к этому дементоров в нынешнем году, беспокойства из-за Блэка, и тот факт, что он смог проникнуть в Хогвартс мимо стражников Азкабана, и вы поймете, насколько все напуганы.

- Передайте деканам факультетов успокоить студентов, - заверил Дамблдор. – Я усилил чары вокруг замка. Блэку не удастся проникнуть во второй раз. Никто из них не подвергается опасности.

- Так вы смогли обнаружить, как он проник в замок в прошлый раз? – обнадежено спросила декан Гриффиндора.

- Нет, - вынужден был признаться Дамблдор. – Но я усилил чары вокруг всех возможных входов, даже вокруг тех, которыми уже никто не пользуется. Он не сможет пройти снова.

- Я на это очень надеюсь, Альбус, - ответила МакГонагалл. – Я доверяю твоим словам, поскольку знаю тебя, Альбус. Но эта вера продлится только до тех пор, пока из-за твоих действий не пострадают дети. Я знаю, что ты никогда не станешь намеренно подвергать опасности студентов, но некоторые события за последние пару лет настораживают. И если я когда-нибудь узнаю, что ты намеренно подверг ребенка опасности, то в моем лице ты получишь смертельного врага.

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

- А я до последнего надеялся, что мне не придется возвращаться в это место, - пожаловался Гарри, пока они вместе с Дэниелом пробирались по проходу, ведущему из туалета Плаксы Миртл в Тайную комнату.

- Вполне тебя понимаю. - Дэниел изучал орнамент на стенах. – Это место действительно жутковато, тебе не кажется?

- Я думаю, кто бы ни проектировал помещение, как раз этой жуткости и добивался, - не согласился Гарри. – Все вокруг кричит, что создатель комнаты – сумасшедший ученый, повернутый на мировом господстве. Может, им стоило ознакомиться с тем списком верховных злодеев, который, по вашим словам, все время читает Джек.

Джексон чуть не подавился вырвавшимся смешком.

- Сомневаюсь, что в седьмом веке у них был такой список. А если и был, то маловероятно, что они его читали. Сейчас-то они этим так и не озаботились.

Достигнув Тайной комнаты, Дэниел вытянул руку, и окружающее их пространство залил свет, исходящий из бело-голубого шара. Мужчина в шоке уставился на тушу гигантской змеи.

- Ты **точно** не родственник О'Нилла? Это же _**огромная**_ змея, против которой ты вышел только с _**мечом**_ в руках. Как раз в стиле Джека.

Зная, насколько Дэниел уважает друга, Гарри воспринял сравнение с Джеком О'Ниллом в качестве комплимента, и напомнил:

- Мне помог Фоукс. Если бы он не ослепил василиска, то я стал бы его ужином, а Волдеморт вернулся бы к жизни, убив в процессе Джинни.

- Нда, - кивнул Джексон. – Определенно, мини-Джек.

- Ну, у меня не было выбора, - повторил Поттер. – Мы обратились за помощью к Локхарту, но выяснилось, что тот - мошенник.

- Я знаю. И это еще одно очко против Дамблдора. За исключением Люпина, которого, я думаю, наняли в основном из-за связи с твоими родителями и Блэком, все преподаватели Защиты представляли собой, в лучшем случае, шутов гороховых, а в худшем, – абсолютных неумех. Никто из них не заслужил занимаемой ими в школе должности.

- Ну, ходят слухи, что должность проклята, - пояснил Гарри, - Волдемортом.

- Возможно. А может, проклят тот, кто нанимает преподавателей на эту должность? – задумался Джексон. – Полагаю, всех нанимал Дамблдор.

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Таких слухов не было.

- Вот интересно, а они хоть раз подумали о том, чтобы другой человек занялся вопросом найма? Хотя бы, чтобы проверить, сможет ли квалифицированный специалист продержаться больше года? – продолжил размышлять Джексон, но тут же отринул эту мысль. Достаточно было вспомнить происходящее в магическом мире на основе воспоминаний Гарри и уже собственного опыта. – Не забивай голову. Я забыл, что в некоторых людях магия и логика не сочетаются. В противном случае, они бы понимали, что для обучения более трех сотен студентов требуется гораздо больше имеющихся в штате одиннадцати преподавателей. Хотя бы только для того, чтобы ученики были способны понимать и справляться с преподаваемым материалом.

Гарри потряс головой при мысли о классах, разделенных не по возрасту, а на основе уровня подготовки. И на секунду задумался, не оказалась бы Гермиона одна в своей группе? Но тут же вернулся к насущным делам.

- Так что думаете? Комната подойдет для тренировок?

Дэниел поднял светящийся шар еще выше, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть помещение. Стало еще светлее, но по углам по-прежнему ничего не было видно. Поэтому Гарри вытащил палочку и произнес:

- _Lumos__._ – И использовал кончик палочки наподобие фонарика.

Внимательно все проверяя, они продвигались по похожей на грот комнате. Дэниел остановился, когда свет добрался до огромной статуи.

- А это, должно быть, Слизерин?

Гарри кивнул.

- Вообще-то, нет. – К их разговору присоединился третий голос, доносящийся из теней слева. – На самом деле, это – статуя второго сына Салазара – Сильвануса.

- Здравствуйте, Мирддин, - поприветствовал владельца знакомого голоса Джексон, поворачиваясь вместе с Гарри к нему лицом.

- Здравствуйте, Дэниел, Гарри, - кивнул паре Мерлин, выходя из теней вместе с псом.

И хотя Поттер не мог оторвать глаз от большой, но поджарой серой собаки, стоящей рядом с Мерлином, он так же не мог удержаться от вопроса:

- Вы хотите сказать, что Волдеморт – потомок второго сына Слизерина?

- Незаконнорожденного второго сына, - поправил Мерлин. – После смерти Амарис Салазар отказался жениться второй раз, несмотря на огромное количество ведьм, пытавшихся добиться его расположения.

- Дайте-ка догадаюсь, мать Сильвануса не приняла «нет» в качестве ответа? – заключил Джексон.

- Не приняла, - согласился Мерлин, наколдовывая ярко святящийся шар под потолком, чтобы можно было хорошо осмотреть все помещение. – Сьера использовала зелье для зачатия, полагая, что Салазар женится на ней, узнав о ребенке. Он, конечно же, отказался, сославшись на тот факт, что она использовала зелье для беременности.

- И сделал из второго сына врага на всю жизнь, - подвел итог Гарри.

- Верно, - с грустным выражением лица ответил Мерлин. – Но я не знаю, изменилась бы ситуация, если бы Салазар признал мальчика, или нет. Однако, после его смерти Сильванус стал главой рода Слизерин и сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы уничтожить репутацию отца. Это из-за него появилась легенда о ненависти Слизерина к детям, рожденным у не-магов или, я должен сказать, к родившимся в роду с пассивным геном альтерранцев.

Осматривая комнату, в которой не бывал более тысячи лет, Мерлин в шоке уставился на тушу василиска. Подойдя ближе, он внимательно ее изучил и спросил:

- Кто убил Цинетрейт?

- Я, - запинаясь ответил Гарри. – У меня не было выбора, если я хотел выбраться отсюда живым вместе с Джинни.

- Джинни? – Мерлин не признал имени.

- Последний представитель рода Слизерин, Том Риддл, он же Волдеморт, попытался использовать Джинни, чтобы возродить свое тело, высасывая из нее жизненные силы, - объяснил Джексон. – Он натравил василиска на Гарри, когда тот пытался спасти девочку.

- Джинни была одержима им почти весь прошлый год. Он использовал ее для натравливания василиска на обитателей замка, – вставил Гарри. – Думаю, только удача спасла пострадавших, которые просто оцепенели, а не погибли.

Мерлин кивнул. Это подтвердило его подозрения, что Риддл научился разделять свою душу, наподобие Орай, и использовал эти частицы для контроля сознания других людей.

- Сожалею, что тебе пришлось это сделать. Цинетрейт должна была стать защитой школы от подземных хищников, например, гоблинов. Но ее инстинкты вынуждали выполнять любые команды, отданные на парселтанге. Что ты планируешь делать с ее телом, Гарри?

- Что вы имеете в виду? – Поттер не понял, почему Мерлин задал такой вопрос. Туша не ему принадлежала.

- Согласно старым законам, – и я сомневаюсь, что их убрали из учебников, – любое магической существо, убитое при самозащите или при защите других, становится добычей победителя, и он может распоряжаться им по своему усмотрению, - сообщил Мерлин. – И поскольку именно ты убил Цинетрейт, то тебе и решать, как поступить с ее тушей. Я не знаю, сохранились ли еще навыки или знания по обработке, но, когда я был здесь в последний раз, то части василиска пользовались особо высоким спросом в качестве ингредиентов у Мастеров Зелий, а шкура особенно ценилась.

- Почему? – заинтересовался Дэниел.

- Шкура дракона или василиска старше сотни лет почти непроницаема для большинства заклинаний. И лишь созданные гоблинами магически зачарованные клинки способны ее пробить, - пояснил Мерлин.

- Как бронежилет, - определил Гарри.

Мерлин пожал плечами.

- Таких экспериментов еще никто не проводил, но могу сказать, что шкура должна защищать и от большей части немагического оружия. Броня из самой старой из виденных мной шкур оказалась способна выдержать повреждение, наравне со Звездными вратами.

- Правда?! – Дэниел широко распахнул глаза при мысли, что есть что-то, способное выдержать подобный уровень повреждений. Врата были почти неразрушимы. Осмотрев тушу василиска, Джексон сделал мысленную пометку обязательно проверить, есть ли в книгах эти старые законы. И если да, то кого им с Гарри нанять для разделывания туши, чтобы их при этом сильно не надули.

Наградив василиска еще одним задумчивым взглядом, Дэниел сделал себе еще одну пометку: поговорить с мальчиком об использовании части туши для заключения перемирия, если не настоящего мирного договора, с острым на язык Мастером Зелий. Но на данный момент все его внимание было посвящено Мирддину.

- Есть ли еще причины, по которым вы решили найти нас, Мирддин? Я думал, мы не увидимся до Рождества?

- Мне необходимо кое-что подтвердить, - ответил Мерлин. – Я более чем уверен, что в ту ночь, когда Риддл пытался убить Поттера, он случайно сделал из мальчика вместилище для кусочка своей души. Но я также полагаю, что, когда Гарри почти умер от рук своего дяди, и ты, Дэниел, соединился с ним… эта частица была уничтожена и больше не угрожает мальчику. Она отправилась к конечному пункту любого существования, но оставила следы, по которым Аурион сможет выследить и найти остальные кусочки.

Гарри в шоке уставился на Мерлина. _Внутри_ _**него**_ была частица души Риддла! Он носил в себе частицу монстра, убившего его родителей! Он был, как дневник!

Дэниел заметил, как Поттер стремительно побледнел, и почувствовал сквозь связь ускоряющееся сердцебиение. Быстро приблизившись он обнял Гарри и опустился с ним на пол, покачивая мальчика, как когда-то его качала Ша'ре, когда он сам просыпался от кошмара, напоминающего о смерти родителей.

- Все хорошо, Гарри, - прошептал Джексон. – Мерлин же сказал, что Риддла больше нет. Он не сможет причинить тебе вред или заставить тебя навредить другому.

Поттер вцепился в рубашку мужчины, а Дэниел перевел взгляд на древнего волшебника.

- Вам обязательно надо было преподносить это таким образом?

Выражение лица старшего мужчины показывало его сожаление, но он отметил:

- Дэниел, не существует мягкого способа сообщить кому-нибудь, что он несет в себе, или, в случае Гарри, нес в себе частицу чей-то души. Особенно, кого-нибудь настолько злого, каким явно был Риддл.

Они замолчали на несколько минут. В тишине слышалось лишь паническое сердцебиение гриффиндорца. Серая гончая подошла к Поттеру поближе и несколько минут обнюхивала голову мальчика, а потом облизала его лицо, проведя языком от подбородка до лба. Гарри почувствовал легкое подергивание в шраме, которое почти сразу исчезло. И это, кажется, успокоило мальчика.

Начиная приходить в себя, мозг Поттера снова заработал, и он вспомнил кое-что из сказанного директором в прошлом году, во время их беседы после того, как Рон увел Локхарта в Больничное крыло. Дамблдор должен был знать!

_- Он знал!_ – в гневе прошипел мальчик. – _Дамблдор знал!_

- Знал что? – уточнил Дэниел.

- Что во мне есть частица души Волдеморта! – в бешенстве закричал Поттер, заставляя подпрыгивать обломки вокруг них. А потом, сообразив, что если бы не появление в его жизни Дэниела, то он мог бы оказаться одержим злобных духом, Гарри обнял себя руками и задрожал. – Дамблдор сказал мне, что Волдеморт передал мне часть своих сил. И позволил мне думать, что он всего лишь оставил мне способность разговаривать со змеями. Почему директор так поступил? Почему он мне солгал?

Мерлин присел перед Гарри, стараясь удержать нейтральное выражение на лице, хотя его кулаки и были крепко сжаты от желания избить с особой жестокостью Альбуса Дамблдора, который смотрел на подобное сквозь пальцы, если не специально допустил такое с юным волшебником. Мальчик не должен был думать, что гнев направлен на него. Мерлин прекрасно понимал, что Поттер вынужден был повзрослеть слишком быстро, но внутренне все равно оставался ребенком, втайне нуждающимся в человеке, который будет его любить и заботиться.

- Возможно, Дамблдор не знал, как безопасно извлечь часть души и не убить тебя в процессе. Поэтому боялся твоей реакции на такую новость. Подобная магия духа – самый темный раздел всей магии, ведь она требует смерти невинного, чтобы убийца смог расщепить свою душу, а затем отделить ее и запечатать. Подобное очень редко проводится с живым сосудом, ведь человек легко может умереть. Единственные, кто мог бы удалить часть души и переместить ее во что-то безопасное для последующего разрушения, это те, кто практикует то, что сейчас называется Вуду. Именно их предки нашли способ извлечь частицы душ Орай из живых существ.

- И все равно Дамблдор должен был еще в прошлом году сказать мне, когда рассказывал о возможностях дневника Риддла и объяснял, каким образом он содержал воспоминания, пока я не проткнул его клыком василиска, - настаивал Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. – Я имел право знать, что **именно** сделал со мной Волдеморт, что дало мне возможность разговаривать на парселтанге. А не позволять мне думать, будто часть сил Темного лорда перешла ко мне после его смерти. Я же был второкурсником! Как я должен был сообразить, что за этим скрывается гораздо большее, если мне ничего не объяснили?

- Согласен, - поддержал мальчика Дэниел. – Может, это и жестоко, но он заслуживает знать правду. Если объяснять спокойно и на уровне понимания пострадавшего, то я видел детей, которые принимали новость о том, что у них рак, гораздо лучше, чем их родители. В юности у меня был друг с проблемами здоровья. Ему пришлось перенести множество проверок, и в конце врачи сошлись на двух вариантах: генетическое расстройство или болезнь Кушинга, то есть новообразование в гипофизарной области. А когда, в конце концов, выяснилось, что это рак, то он воспринял новость гораздо лучше своих родителей.

Мерлин кивнул, соглашаясь с мнением Дэниела, а потом снова посмотрел на Гарри.

- Думаю, Риддл случайно превратил тебя в сосуд для души. Я считаю, что к тому времени, когда Волдеморт пришел убивать твою семью, его душа уже была разбита на столько частей, что защитное заклинание твоей матери уничтожило его тело, а кусочек души, отделенной смертью Лили, постарался прицепиться к ближайшему доступному сосуду… к тебе. Однако, как я уже сказал, когда Дэниел вылечил тебя и спас твою жизнь, соединив ваши жизненные силы, часть Риддла исчезла. Ты по-прежнему будешь обладать способностями, что просочились из него в тебя, например, парселтангом. Но об одержимости можешь забыть.

- Откуда такая уверенность? – поинтересовался Гарри.

- Аурион, - просто ответил Мерлин. – Если бы часть души все еще находилась в тебе и была активна, то она отреагировала бы совсем по-другому. Как минимум, зарычала.

- Кто такая Аурион? – теперь уже полюбопытствовал Джексон.

- Она - гончая Аннуна.

- Аннуна? – название показалось Дэниелу знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить точно.

- Гончая Дикой Охоты. Вы можете называть ее призрачной гончей, - объяснил Мерлин. – Я позаимствовал ее у Хирне с целью выследить оставленные Риддлом частицы. А сюда я ее привел, чтобы она взяла след, учуяв запах души Риддла, оставшийся на Гарри. Так ей будет легче найти остальные.

- Но Волдеморт наверняка наложил защиту на эти частицы или заставил сделать это кого-нибудь из Пожирателей, - отметил Гарри. – С Аурион все будет в порядке?

- О, Аурион будет в абсолютной безопасности, - заверил мальчика Мерлин. – Она – создание Сидхе. А они существуют в другой реальности, отличной от тау'ри. Если она захочет, то может позволить коснуться себя вещам из этого измерения. Но в большинстве случаев, гончая находится на другом уровне. И это позволяет таким опасным вещам, как пули и заклинания, проходить сквозь нее.

- А что вы будете делать с этими частицами души, когда найдете? – спросил Гарри.

- Зависит от того, что он использовал в качестве сосудов. Я намереваюсь либо уничтожать на месте, либо перемещать якоря в менее важные предметы и потом уничтожать, - объяснил Мерлин. – Если предположить, что Риддл на данный момент не захватил тело другого существа или иного создания, то, как только исчезнет последний якорь, он умрет. Если же он, все-таки, вселился в кого-нибудь, то он умрет либо вместе с уничтожением последнего якоря, либо при следующей попытке переселения.

Гарри посмотрел сначала на гончую, потом снова на Мерлина. Медленная улыбка расцвела на его лице.

- Когда начнем?

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

В воскресное утро перед направляющимися к своему столу в Большом зале гриффиндорцами предстала невиданная доселе картина: Гермиона Грейнджер, как обычно, сидела с Поттером и Уизли, _но __**без**__ книги! Неужели настал конец света_?

Заметив решительное выражение на лице подруги, Гарри спросил у Дэниела:

/Как думаете, что у нее на уме? Она напоминает Сэм, когда той говорят, что она желает совершить невозможное./

/Если попробовать погадать, то Грейнджер старается найти способ доказать, что я ошибаюсь либо о второсортном образовании в Хогвартсе, либо о моем заявлении, что Бадж – идиот, неспособный ничего правильно перевести. Прошлым вечером она была слишком тихой. Даже не спросила, как прошла твоя отработка. А если учесть, насколько девочка любит совать нос во все, что касается тебя, то я вполне ожидал подобного вопроса./

Гарри не успел ответить. Послышалось хлопанье крыльев, и в зале появилось огромное количество птиц. Стоило рядом с мальчиком приземлиться большой красочной сове с длинными перьями на хохолке, принесшей свиток, вокруг которого было что-то обвязано, как Гермиона тут же отвлеклась от своих мыслей.

Поттер предложил сове бекон, а потом забрал свиток с привязанным к нему медальоном.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил мальчик сову.

Съев предложенное угощение, птица благодарно ухнула и улетела.

Гарри развязал кожаный ремешок, привязывающий медальон к свитку и открыл его.

Не узнав сову, Гермиона спросила:

- От кого это?

- От кузена Дэниела, - просто ответил Гарри, снова вернувшись к письму.

Он читал его несколько минут, затем соединил концы кожаного ремешка и связал их. А потом надел медальон себе на шею.

Стоило Гермионе увидеть украшение на его груди, как она тут же пронзительно закричала:

- Ты сошел с ума?! Ты же понятия не имеешь, откуда он взялся! Он вполне может быть от Блэка, а ты просто взял и надел его, ни о чем не заботясь, как будто ты неуязвим!

- Я же сказал тебе, что свиток от моего кузена Дэниела Джексона, - спокойно возразил Гарри. – Я рассказал ему, что дементоров что-то во мне привлекает, и он послал мне амулет - Глаз Ра, - который получил от разрушителей проклятий, чтобы защитить меня от этих существ.

- Как ты можешь быть в этом так уверен? – Гермиона в раздражении вскинула руки вверх. – Ты никогда не встречался с этим Дэниелом Джексоном, и ты не знаешь, каковы его намерения. Да этот медальон вполне может быть проклят! Почему ты так готов поверить тому, кого ни разу не видел?

- Зато видели вы, - парировал Гарри. – Согласно написанному, он встретил вас обоих вчера в Хогсмиде. Знаешь, в том самом месте, куда мне _**не**__ разрешили_ пойти из-за _подстроенной_ директором отработки. А вам не пришло в голову, что мне хотелось бы узнать, какой он?

- У меня не было шанса поговорить с ним, - ответил Рон с забитым ртом. – Провел большую часть времени, стараясь удержать Гермиону от проклятий. А когда он ушел, провел оставшееся время, успокаивая ее.

- Я не собиралась его проклинать, - с жаром возразила Гермиона. – Хотя он и заслужил нечто подобное, _высокомерный_ **засранец**. Он ошибается во всем, касательно Хогвартса! Ему еще хватило **наглости** назвать сэра Эрнеста Баджа идиотом!

Гарри вынужден был закусить губу, чтобы подавить улыбку, видя кажущееся праведное негодование. Одновременно Джексон также старался подавить смех при виде реакции девочки.

- Тогда это объясняет ту часть письма, где Дэниел говорит о тебе.

- И что же этот высокомерный засранец написал? – яростно потребовала Гермиона.

Найдя соответствующее место в письме, Поттер начал читать:

_«Я сожалею, что твой директор считает себя должным контролировать каждого, кто общается с тобой, но если мое рабочее расписание позволит, то я попытаюсь попасть в Хогсмид после нового года. Просто дай мне знать, когда у вас будет следующий поход в эту деревушку. И я получил удовольствие от встречи с твоими друзьями – Роном и Гермионой. Я должен согласиться, что эти двое относятся к тому типу друзей, которые всегда защитят твою спину и пройдут сквозь огонь и медные трубы. Твой друг Рон напомнил мне одного знакомого – Чарли Кавальского. Он был нашим охранником во время одних раскопок. Хотя Чарли совсем не походил на тот образ, что создается у людей при слове «охранник». Он не был тупой физической силой, а, скорее, изобретательным малым, который всегда знал, что происходит вокруг. И если ситуация того требовала, то Кавальский всегда вставал за моей спиной, готовый помочь. Он был из тех людей, кому можно доверить свою жизнь, и кто может поднять настроение, если тебе плохо.»_

Рон гордо выгнул грудь колесом.

_«Что же касается Гермионы, то думаю, ты недооцениваешь, насколько решительной она может быть и насколько пылко отстаивает то, во что верит. В некоторых случаях, это положительная черта. Ведь она означает, что человек будет стоять насмерть за тех или то, во что верит, несмотря ни на что. Однако случай с Гермионой - совсем другое дело. Ведь помимо того, что она всегда прикроет твою спину, это также показывает, насколько узколобы ее взгляды на мир.»_

Гермиона самодовольно усмехнулась, услышав комплимент. По крайней мере, Джексон признал ее интеллект и то, что она всегда поступает правильно. Но, услышав последние слова, девочка нахмурилась:

- Узколобы? – начала закипать Грейнджер. – Он оказался не прав, но все равно не признает этого и имеет **наглость** называть меня узколобой?!

Гарри продолжил чтение:

_«Она старалась защитить веру магической Британии в работы Баджа о египетских рунах, даже при том, что огромное количество людей из немагического мира, как и многие представители различных магических наук, давно выяснили, что его перевод не точен, а в некоторых случаях, и опасен для использования. Девочка ни разу не спросила о том, откуда я взял эти факты. Она просто заявила, что я ошибаюсь. Я знаю, ты веришь, будто Гермиона в будущем совершит много открытий в том направлении магических наук, которое выберет, когда покинет Хогвартс, но, боюсь, ты ошибаешься. Если только она не переменит свои взгляды на то, как работает этот мир, - _продолжил чтение Гарри, хотя и услышал, как что-то металлическое с силой ударилось об стол. – _Короткая встреча с Гермионой показала, что она, скорее всего, относится к архивариусам, а не к настоящим исследователям.»_

- Что?! – прорычала Гермиона, заставив Рона в страхе отшатнуться от нее.

Уизли искренне недоумевал, как Гарри может не замечать взрыв, назревающий на противоположной стороне стола, и продолжать читать письмо:

_«Твоя подруга слишком уважает обладающих авторитетом лиц и доверяет вышестоящим инстанциям_. _А это значит, что она никогда не задает вопросов, касательно их поступков. И не позволяет себе даже усомниться в правомерности их действий. Мой мимолетный опыт общения с ней показал, что ее таланты больше подходят для поиска и восстановления информации, чем для подлинных исследований, которые требуют оригинального мышления.»_

- Клянусь, я заставлю Джинни научить меня Мышелетучему сглазу и использую его при нашей следующей встрече с этим высокомерным засранцем! – пригрозила громким голосом Гермиона.

- А он прав, Гермион, - прервал Гарри чтение высказываний Дэниела о характере подруги. – Ты считаешь, что преподаватели всегда правы, и что они не способны на ошибку.

- А Гарри попал в яблочко! – согласился Рон. – Ты защищала незаслуженную отработку, которую директор назначил Гарри. И ты так и не признала, что в этот раз тот поступил неправильно.

- Он пытается защитить Гарри! – возразила Гермиона.

- От кого? От моего кузена? – парировал Поттер. – Если он так переживает за меня, то мог бы послать со мной учителя, который убедился бы, что ничего не случится. А вместо этого он относится ко мне, как к узнику.

- Он делает так, как будет лучше для тебя, Гарри! – отметила Грейнджер.

- О! А куда у нас вымощена дорога благими намерениями, а, Гермион? – напомнил девочке Поттер о старой поговорке. – Короче, ты хочешь узнать, что он еще о тебе написал, или нет?

- **Там****есть****еще**?! – Девочка не верила своим ушам. _Этот человек уже оскорбил ее интеллект и способности, и написал что-то __**еще**__!_

- Ага, - просто ответил Поттер.

- Читай до конца! – приказала Гермиона.

Гарри продолжил с того места, на котором остановился:

_«Не сомневаюсь, ты считаешь, что я ошибаюсь насчет твоей подруги. Но, основываясь на твоих рассказах о ней и моем вчерашнем впечатлении, а также на моем предыдущем опыте общения с архивариусами, я могу смело заявить, что они имеют привычку мысленно возводить каждое написанное слово на пьедестал в качестве неоспоримой истины, пока кто-нибудь не приведет __**множество**__ примеров, доказывающих обратное. И даже после этого они имеют тенденцию больше доверять первому прочитанному или изученного варианту, даже если ошибочность того была доказана. Также большинство архивариусом мало что знают о реальном мире, ведь их собственный состоит из книг и бумаг. Поэтому в вопросах общения с внешним миром_ _они обычно основываются на суждениях своего начальника, который представляет собой единственную связующую нить с реальностью и знает о внешнем мире гораздо больше их. Я также давно отметил, что большинство исследовательских работ архивариусов представляют собой не новую информацию, а являются просто интерпретацией старых фактов. Они компилируют_ _работы, проведенные другими исследователями, чтобы ученые смогли быстрее найти необходимую им информацию, если требуется добавить ее в свои собственные разработки. Но я благодарен архивариусам за то, что они защищают и восстанавливают старые книги и данные_. _Если бы не они, то исчезли бы многие документы. Архивариусы также используют новые техники, которые подходят для интерпретации старой информации и сохранения древних документов. Однако, несмотря ни на что, чтение книг и компиляция данных в процессе их регистрации остается единственной их сильной стороной. Я считаю, что это особенно грустно видеть_ _в египтологии, где большинство новых теорий оказываются погребены годами, если не десятилетиями, поскольку они не подтверждены старыми документами, которые для архивариусов имеют первостепенное значение.»_

Выражение лица Гермионы, после того, как Гарри закончил чтение письма своего кузена, напомнило Рону его маму, когда Билл и Чарли объявили ей о своем выборе карьеры и заявили, что и шагу не ступят на порог Министерства. Они до сих пор находят и ремонтируют вещи, сломанные после того взрыва.

Он уже начал планировать пути к отступлению, которые позволят спасти также и Гарри, когда послышался голос Малфоя, растягивающий слова:

- Кузен Поттера точно указал твое место, Грейнджер. Жаль только, Поттер слишком глуп, чтобы понять то, что его кузен увидел с первого взгляда. Ты всегда была и будешь бесполезным мелким книжным червем, который выдает бесполезные факты и цифры, когда они меньше всего нужны, а скорее всего, еще и ошибочны. Ты ничего из себя не представляешь. Раздражающая всезнайка, которая думает, что она лучше, чем есть на самом деле. - И Малфой продолжил, даже не подозревая, насколько близка Гермиона к взрыву. – Ты просто глупая, высокомерная мелкая грязно…

Тишина опустилась на Большой зал, когда Малфой с грохотом рухнул на стол Райвенкло, сбивая на пол золотые тарелки.

Некоторые райвенкловцы с удивлением смотрели на стоящую над слизеринцем Грейнджер с поднятым кулаком.

Малфой помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от звона в ушах, когда услышал рычание гриффиндорки:

- Скажи еще хоть слово в том же роде… и род Малфоев закончится на тебе!

- Мисс Грейнджер! – выговаривала МакГонагалл своей любимой ученице, пораженная ее поступком. Если бы она не видела это собственными глазами, то никогда бы не поверила, что ее лучшая студентка так жестоко на кого-нибудь нападет. – Пятьдесят баллов за нанесение удара такому же студенту. И, начиная с первого дня после каникул, в течение одного месяца вы каждый вечер будете отрабатывать по два часа с профессором Снейпом!

- Но он… - попыталась возразить девочка в свою защиту, указывая на Малфоя, но была прервана своим деканом.

- Никаких но, мисс Грейнджер! – рявкнула профессор. – Я хорошо видела, что произошло. И если вы не хотите, чтобы я еще увеличила наказание, советую вам помолчать.

- Профессор, Малфой назвал ее… - начал Рон в защиту подруги.

- Меня не интересует, что сказал Малфой, мистер Уизли, - перебила его МакГонагалл. – Применению физического насилия по отношению к другому студенту нет оправдания.

- И еще один пример того, как охотно защищает львица Гриффиндора своих львят, - отметил Гарри.

- Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к своему декану, мистер Поттер, - произнес Снейп, приподняв уголки губ в триумфальной улыбке, успев вперед МакГонагалл. - И, мисс Грейнджер, вы будете приходить ровно в семь. Если вы опоздаете или придете раньше, то я буду снимать пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за каждую минуту, будь вы раньше или позже.

/Интересно, а часы Снейпа будут спешить или отставать?/ - подивился Дэниел.

/Не имеет значения,/ - ответил Гарри. - /Если Гермиона произнесет заклинание _tempus__, _то сможет доказать, что пришла вовремя./

/Ты, правда, думаешь, что это остановит его от заявления, что она опоздала или пришла раньше?/ - недоверчиво спросил Дэниел.

Гарри мысленно пожал плечами.

/Ему удастся провернуть такое лишь раз или два. Если он продолжит, то МакГонагалл начнет сопровождать Гермиону на каждую отработку. Если дело касается Кубка факультетов, то МакГонагалл всегда старается составить конкуренцию./

/Тоже верно,/ - подтвердил Дэниел явную черту характера их декана.

Не подозревая, что ее только что обсудили и признали виновной, МакГонагалл повернулась к Гарри и произнесла:

- Мистер Поттер, директор ожидает вас в своем кабинете в девять, чтобы обсудить вашу вчерашнюю отработку. Пароль – тараканья гроздь.

Гарри заколебался: стоило ли остаться в зале и заставить Дамблдора придти сюда в его поисках? Но решил, что лучше разобраться с этим как можно скорее.

ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ ГП/ЗВ

Поднимаясь по движущейся лестнице в кабинет директора, Поттер спросил:

/Дэниел, проведете встречу?/

/Конечно,/ - согласился Джексон. - /Но, кроме странной склонности Дамблдора влезать в твою голову, есть ли еще причины, по которым ты не хочешь контролировать эту встречу?/

/Не хочу случайно ляпнуть что-нибудь, что выдаст наши планы,/ - покаялся Гарри. - /Я не настолько плох по сравнению с Роном, когда дело касается правила «сначала думай, потом говори», но иногда, когда я особенно разозлен, то имею привычку ляпнуть то, что не следовало./

/Еще одна черта характера, общая с Джеком,/ - отметил Дэниел.

Гарри мысленно фыркнул на Джексона, что вызвало ментальный смех у мужчины и широкую улыбку на их лице, пока они стучали в дверь.

Услышав разрешение войти, Дэниел тут же убрал все эмоции с лица Гарри, надев непроницаемую маску и поставив самый мощный щит, способный удержать старика от подглядываний.

- Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что вы хотели видеть меня, - Дэниел выглядел абсолютно беспечно, не беспокоясь о том, что его позвали в кабинет директора для обсуждения предыдущей отработки.

- Да, мистер Поттер, присаживайтесь, - указал Дамблдор на стул перед столом.

Дэниел сел на предложенное сиденье и, не мигая, уставился в глаза директора.

Дамблдор занервничал, когда Гарри продолжил молча смотреть на него. В обращенных на него глазах – глазах Лили – виднелось обвинение. Вот только директор не понимал, в чем его вина.

Тишина уже начала доставлять неудобства, и Дамблдор решился ее прервать.

- Вы знаете, почему вас сюда вызвали?

На лице Гарри появилась легкая ухмылка. Как будто он выиграл дополнительно очко у невидимого оппонента.

- Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что это касается моей вчерашней отработки.

- Отработки, которую вы не выполнили верно, мистер Поттер, - спокойно возразил Дамблдор. – Вы отказались писать строки, назначенные вам в качестве наказания.

- Вы бы согласились принять от меня ложь в качестве правды, директор? – спросил Дэниел. – Я появился, как и было приказано. Но те строки, что меня хотела заставить писать профессор МакГонагалл были ложью. Она ожидала, что я напишу: «Я не буду грубить посетителям в кабинете директора». Если бы я начал их писать, то подтвердил бы, что эта ложь является правдой. Но я никому не грубил в вашем кабинете.

- Вы нагрубили мистеру Малфою, когда он попросил встречи с вами, - напомнил ему Дамблдор. – И поэтому я назначил вам отработку.

- Я не грубил мистеру Малфою, и он также с этим согласился, - возразил Дэниел. – Я отказался писать те строки, потому что иначе, это бы означало, что я согласен с вашей ложью.

- Мистер Поттер, я не лгу… - начал Дамблдор.

- Нет, вы всего лишь красиво манипулируете правдой, как и **все** политики, - прервал его Дэниел. – В конце концов, ложь становится таковой, только если вас поймали на ней, или если в результате кто-то пострадал. Что там сказал Фадж в прошлом году, когда отправил Хагрида в Азкабан?.. А, да, «нужно создать видимость деятельности». И все, что вы сделали на тот момент, так это выразили слабый протест, заявив, что полностью доверяете Хагриду, и что это не поможет разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию. Вы не вмешались, хотя и имели возможность. Будучи Верховным Чародеем, вы могли бы потребовать суда над Хагридом до того, как его заключили в Азкабан. Но вы позволили Фаджу отправить Хагрида в ад, хотя его и поместили в наименее охраняемую зону. Я видел Хагрида, когда он только вернулся из тюрьмы. Он выглядел так, будто бы встретился со смертью лицом к лицу. И хотя еще на его третьем курсе было доказано, что он не мог открыть Тайную комнату, ни вы, ни министерство ничего не предприняли, чтобы отменить его исключение и восстановить палочку.

- Мне кажется, вы переоцениваете тот уровень сил и влияния, которым я обладаю, мистер Поттер, - осторожно заявил Дамблдор. Сидящий перед ним подросток бесконечно его расстраивал. Он все время пытался получить доступ к мыслям Поттера, но пока так и не добился успеха.

- Может быть… а может быть и нет, - уклончиво ответил Дэниел. – Но вы один из самых уважаемых волшебников в магическом сообществе и могли бы использовать это влияние, чтобы помочь тем, кто в нем нуждается. И в тоже время, как бы это ни было неожиданным, вы ничего не сделали. Я как-то слышал, что чем больше сила, тем больше и ответственность. Мне вот интересно, как себя чувствуют те, кто помог вам достичь этих вершин в своей жизни, относительно того, что вы не оправдали их ожидания. Кстати говоря, как вы считаете, как бы отреагировали мои родители на тот факт, что вы чувствуете себя должным до абсурдности контролировать каждый аспект моей жизни до такой степени, что пренебрегаете вашей первостепенной обязанностью, которой является безопасность всех учеников этой школы.

- Вы ошибаетесь, мистер Поттер. Вы видите лишь малую часть того, кем я являюсь помимо директора, и что я совершил для защиты нашего мира и помощи ему, - натянуто произнес Дамблдор.

Джексон пожал плечами.

- Я признаю, что мои знания о магическом мире довольно ограничены. В общем, мой опыт с общением в магическом мире, помимо стен Хогвартса, состоит из первого визита на Косую аллею с Хагридом, нескольких дней, проведенных с Уизли прошлым летом (после спасения от Дурслей), и парочки последних недель этого лета, когда я исследовал аллею, благодаря министру Фаджу, который хотел остаться со мной в хороших отношениях, видя мою славу и надеясь, что сможет использовать ее себе на благо. Если подвести итог всему моему времени, проведенному в магической Британии, я нахожу довольно сложным поверить, что эта страна – безопасное место. И поскольку большая часть опасности, так уж случилось, возникала в стенах этой самой школы, я начинаю задумываться, почему персонал игнорирует свою прямую обязанность – защиту студентов замка? Если Блэк на самом деле представляет из себя угрозу, тогда учителя должны сопровождать каждую группу учеников, направляющихся в Хогсмид, и не позволять тем разгуливать, где душа пожелает. Ведь Блэку достаточно будет один раз похитить ребенка и пригрозить убить его, если вы откажетесь обменять того на меня. Что тогда будете делать вы с учителями?

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, Минерва отчасти была права. Гарри начал терять веру в магический мир. И ему теперь придется выяснять, как же вернуть ее обратно. Но в первую очередь он должен заверить мальчика, что Хогвартс на самом деле безопасен.

- Другие студенты не подвергаются опасности в лице Блэка. Только **вы**. И пока вы остаетесь в стенах Хогвартса, вы тоже будете в безопасности.

- Уж простите меня, но я отказываюсь верить в ваше заявление, утверждающее, что здесь безопасно, особенно учитывая мой опыт за последние два года, - сухо парировал Дэниел. – Но если вы на самом деле верите в подобное, тогда почему бы нам это не проверить?

- Что вы имеете в виду? – спросил директор.

- Вы и все остальные учителя произнесете магическую клятву, гласящую, что вы верите, будто Блэк не является угрозой ни одному из студентов в этой школе, - предложил Джексон. – Если же выйдет так, что студент окажется ранен или похищен в попытке мистера Блэка добраться до меня, то в результате вы потеряете вашу магию. Ведь вы таким образом докажете, что ваши меры безопасности совершенно не способны защитить студентов.

Дамблдор снова вздохнул.

- Я так понимаю, что вы узнали о магических клятвах и обетах летом на Косой аллее?

- Да, - согласился Дэниел. – «Флориш и Блоттс» оказали мне неоценимую помощь в обучении неизвестным до этого вещам в магическом мире. Надо будет не забыть поблагодарить министра, что он позволил мне остаться там. Ведь иначе оказалось бы, что я очень многого не знаю о том, как работает магический мир, из того, что знать просто обязан.

Дамблдор опять вздохнул. Он должен был послать кого-нибудь следить за деятельностью Поттера, пока тот был на Косой аллее. Но забыл, пока в спешке пытался убедиться, что Гарри ничего не вспомнит о своей смерти от рук Дурслей, чтобы снова вернуться под их защиту следующим летом, и что у мальчика будет безопасное место на каникулах. Он мысленно отметил приказать эльфам, убирающим гриффиндорскую башню, проверить содержимое сундука Поттера и просмотреть, какие книги он купил во «Флориш и Блоттс». Он еще не был готов, чтобы Гарри узнал о некоторых вещах, и поэтому должен был удостовериться, что тот остается невежественным в некоторых вопросах.

Но, вернувшись к теме разговора, директор спросил:

- Предположим, я и остальной персонал Хогвартса согласимся дать подобную клятву. Что мы получим взамен?

- Мою ответную клятву, что я не покину территории замка, пока не поймают Блэка, - ответил Джексон. – Однако, если вы не принесете мне подобной клятвы, тогда я ожидаю сопровождения в виде учителя каждый раз, когда буду ходить в Хогсмид на выходных. Ведь у меня есть _законное _разрешение, **подписанное** моей тетей, раз уж вы не верите в мою способность защитить себя.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

- Нет, я не дам вам клятвы, которую вы просите. И персоналу тоже не позволю это сделать. И я также не позволю преподавателю сопровождать вас в Хогсмид.

- Я знал, что у вас не хватит мужества подкрепить слова не пустыми заявлениями о том, что Хогвартс – самое безопасное место в магической Британии. – Дэниел специально выбрал наиболее оскорбительное из знакомых ему вежливых выражений.

- Довольно, мистер Поттер! – Дамблдор наградил мальчика пронзительным взглядом. – Я не потерплю подобного неуважения к себе или к другим преподавателям.

- Уважение – это то, что нужно снова зарабатывать, когда оно потеряно, – возразил Дэниел. – А вы и профессор МакГонагалл уже давно потеряли мое, хотя до этого года у меня не было причин это так явно демонстрировать.

- Мистер Поттер, - Дамблдор постарался воззвать к благоразумию, - я не понимаю, откуда взялась эта враждебность по отношению ко мне. Нет никакой необходимости преподавателям давать клятву ребенку, доказывая безопасность школы. Ведь все мы знаем, что это самое безопасное место во всей магической Британии. И хотя я знаю, что вам не нравится, и вы не понимаете, почему мы предприняли подобные действия, мы не сделали ничего плохого, а только стараемся обезопасить вас от тех, кто может причинить вред. А теперь, раз вам известно о магических клятвах, я уверен, вы поступите благоразумно и в целях вашей безопасности поклянетесь мне, что останетесь на территории Хогвартса, чтобы и дальше оставаться в безопасности. В конце концов, мы стараемся сделать так, как будет лучше для вас. И будучи взрослыми, мы лучше знаем, как вас защитить.

- Нет, - возразил Дэниел. – У меня есть право на посещение Хогсмида. Моя тетя подписала разрешение, дающее мне это право, а вы хотите мне в нем отказать. Вы заявляете, что причина, по которой отказываете мне в походе в Хогсмид, - опасность со стороны Блэка. Но те студенты, что ходили в деревню, и не являются слизеринцами, находятся в такой же опасности, хотя вы и отказываетесь это признавать. Интересно, кто будет расплачиваться в этот раз за ваш отказ признать, что Хогвартс не настолько безопасен, как вы утверждаете. В прошлый раз почти заплатила Джинни Уизли, а перед этим – Рон, Гермиона и я, поскольку вашу предположительно высококачественную защиту вокруг камня умудрились пройти трое первогодков.

Дамблдор от раздражения заскрипел зубами. Он не мог снова применить к Поттеру _obliviate__._ Любое внезапное изменение в его поведении, когда он настолько открыто выражал свое решение не сдаваться в вопросе Хогсмида, вызовет подозрения. А это ему нужно меньше всего.

- Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Вы не оставляете мне выбора, раз не выразили ни малейшего желания прислушаться к тем, кто близко к сердцу принимает ваше благополучие. Поскольку каникулы уже почти начались, то ваше наказание переносится на следующий семестр. Начиная с первой недели и до окончания года вы будете отрабатывать каждые выходные с профессором Флитвиком из-за ваших грубых и оскорбительных высказываний по отношению ко мне, как к главе вашей школы. Или вы принесете мне клятву, о которой я вас просил, и я забуду вашу грубость.

- Нет, я этого не сделаю, - ответил Дэниел, чувствуя согласие Гарри. Поттер не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Он знал, что директор старался контролировать тех, кто общается с ним, но ведь даже он должен понимать, что подобное желание вернуть контроль подставляет под удар остальных студентов. – Вы хотите еще что-нибудь обсудить со мной... _директор_?


End file.
